<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marked II: Evolution by ImaLittleInsane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466471">Marked II: Evolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaLittleInsane/pseuds/ImaLittleInsane'>ImaLittleInsane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bond of a Lifetime [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Action/Adventure, Alien Biology, Angst and Tragedy, BDSM, Blood Kink, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Evolution, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human/turian baby, Hurt/Comfort, Masochism, Mating Bond, Minor Character Death, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, They are very Kinky, They have High Sex Drives, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, Weird Biology, hurians, hybrid pregnancy, triggering content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>282,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaLittleInsane/pseuds/ImaLittleInsane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All races go through an evolutionary phase. A cumulative change through time for the various species that inhabit the galaxy; unbeknown of a substance that could change and evolve the DNA of these races to do extraordinary things. Things Garrus and Lunaria learn as they are introduced to new opportunities and experiences, while faced with a problem, Cerberus.</p><p>"Evolution is a funny way for life to say 'This isn't working, so let's change it.' and everyone goes along with it because, for some reason, life, the asshole, is always right."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bond of a Lifetime [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There will be Kinks, and I use his alien nature to my advantage. Don't expect Turians to act identical to Humans when it comes to sex. Oh! And Hybrid Pregnancy.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meet Jack Harper, then Tim, eventually The Illusive Man, and Laena's dark secret.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>WARNING:</strong> This Chapter contains domestic violence as well as rape and abuse of a minor, including Murder Kink towards Aliens; you have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His first experience of control was when his father was beating his mother.</p><p>He was standing there watching her sobbing and begging his father to stop, but he wouldn't. It was her fault anyway, if she wasn’t talking to that alien, then maybe she wouldn’t be in this position.</p><p>He punches her in the face, and Jack winces a little jumping at the sound it made. His mother lays there, shaking and sobbing from the abuse. His father stood over her huffing and panting at his handy work before turning to look at his son.</p><p>Jack wasn’t afraid; he knew his father wouldn’t hit him. He stood there, emotionless, as his father walks over to him, placing a hand on his small shoulder.</p><p>“Have to make sure to control your woman, alright son? The last thing you want is them going after some fucking alien cunt.” He growls and glares at his wife, “Sometimes you need to put them in their place, understood?”</p><p>“Yes, dad.” He replies.</p><p>“Good,” He said before turning back to her, “Make us some fucking food, unless you want to get punished again,” He shouts.</p><p>“Y…yes,” She weakly whispers, getting up and walking towards the kitchen.</p><p><em>Weak</em>, Jack thought as he watches his mother slave over the food they were going to eat. His father was right; women were useless without a man’s guidance.</p><p>Since the beginning of time, women were beneath men, he learned. Without a man there to control women, they would end up hurting and killing themselves.</p><p>Men's lives protected them from the aliens that invaded their territory. Men fought tooth and nail, not women.</p><p>That is why when he has his own woman; she is going to know her place. She is going to do exactly when she is supposed to do because it is her job to make sure he was happy.</p><p>That's why when he saw her that day, at the age of thirteen; he knew she would be perfect to keep under control.</p><p>A brown skin girl, with red eyes he has never seen before until today. She was skinny and hungry from the look of it. Homeless and hopeless, perfect.</p><p>While his father yells at his mother for picking up the wrong item from the supermarket, he walks over to the girl and squats to her level.</p><p>She wasn’t looking at him, just staring at the ground, shaking from the cold. He snaps his fingers and she listens, almost instantly, he smiles at her obedience.</p><p>“Hi,” He said, and she looks at him warily. Not trying to scare her off, he touches her shoulder softly. “I said, hi,” He repeats.</p><p>“H-hi,” She whispers, looking at his hand in fear.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” He asks, taking out a chocolate bar. She eyes it hungrily and swallows before nodding.</p><p>He gives her a piece and she takes it in her mouth. As she chews, he stares at her with a smile. Weak, just like his mother. Of course, she needs help to eat, as his father would say, women are weak and useless without a man to help them.</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“L-Laena W-Williams” She stutters; he notices an accent. Sounds as if she was from the Caribbean. No matter, he gave her more of his chocolate bar for her to eat, even feeding her. Taking another piece and shoving it in her mouth for her to eat.</p><p>She looks at him, scared, “Chew,” He commanded, and she did what he told her to do. As she was chewing, he sticks two of his finger in her mouth, forcing her to stop, as he feels the wetness from her saliva, her little tongue, and the stickiness of the chocolate around his finger. He commands her to swallow, and she did.</p><p>“Lick,” He whispers, breathing heavily, feeling himself getting hot at her listening to everything he says. As she licks, he swallows, looking around to see, his father still raging at his mother.</p><p>When he pulls his fingers slowly from her mouth, it ends with a pop from her mouth, and he shutters at the sound. Touching her cheek, then her arm, and eventually her legs, he watches her reaction. She seems a bit jumpy, but obedient. It was clear to him; she knows how to listen.</p><p>Standing up, he turns to see that his father has finished yelling at his mother and went to sit in the car as she packs the food inside.</p><p>Giving her the rest of the chocolate bar, as a reward for her obedience, he places his hand in her face, motioning for her to take it, and she did. With a grin on his face, he led her towards the car, and they got inside. This prompts his father to look at her with interest, but Jack places his arm around her shoulder as she continues to eat.</p><p>“I see you found someone, Jack.” His father remarks.</p><p>Jack glares at his old man, “Yes, and she’s mine.” He said and his father laughs.</p><p>“As long as she knows who’s in control.” He grins, almost hungrily at the young girl, and happy his son is following his example. Looking at his wife, “Hurry the fuck you!” He shouts, and she quickly puts things into the back before rushing towards the front and sitting down.</p><p>As they were driving, Jack saw his mother look back for a moment and gave Laena a sad expression, before looking away when he growls at her. <em>Stupid cunt</em>, he thought as he pulls Laena closer to him.</p><p>***</p><p>He woke up to screaming and yelling, again. Glaring at the door, he wonders what the dumb bitch did again. At this point, his father was a damn idiot as well, since he does not know how to control his woman.</p><p>Turning around, he saw Laena staring at the moon with a smile on her face. She always does that, stare at the moon with a smile on her face. It was…cute, innocent. Something he enjoys as she grew up to obey him. </p><p>“What are you looking at?” He asks, putting his arm around her waist. She has been living with them for three years now, making him sixteen and her thirteen.</p><p>“The moon, it’s beautiful tonight. I want to name my daughter Luna one day.” She whispers and shifts a little away from him. He aggressively pulls her closer to him and pinches to her arm.</p><p>“Don’t do that,” He instructed. She took in a breath and nods, continuing to look at the moon.</p><p>They were quiet, and Jack continues to look at her. She was developing nicely into a woman. He notices the shape of her breast beginning to fill, the way her hips are defining. Her lips were fuller, and her baby fat was slowly going away. He's been with women before, but he hasn't taken her yet. He's waiting for her to blossom, even more, so he could really enjoy her body. </p><p>His hand reaches up to touch her lips, enjoying the feel of how soft they were. He starts to remember the times she would suck him off, and how perfect she did it. Her mouth was the best he's ever felt. It's the least she could do while staying in their home.</p><p>He sticks two of his finger in her mouth, as she looks at him in fear. Just like the day, he met her, "Suck," he said, and she did. Even licking without his command, she was so obedient. She was breathing hard on his finger as she continues to lick and suck just the way he likes it. Seeing her like this was a turn on. Weak and under his control, just the way he wants it.</p><p>For days now, he's been thinking of taking her virginity, as it was his. He felt she was too young, and he didn't like little girls, but Laena's body was developing faster than he expected. Honestly, he's been really horny, and doesn't think he could wait any longer; her mouth isn't good enough for him anymore, he needs more.</p><p>Slowly, he pulls his finger out her mouth and stares at her. More screaming, caused him to look away from her, before turning back to her.</p><p>She was back to looking at the moon, trying to avoid him. He glares and pulls her face to look at him. Instantly, she closes her eyes tight while shaking.</p><p>“Look at me,” he said.</p><p>She shook her head, whimpering.</p><p>He slaps her</p><p>That made her look at him with fear and shock. Even he was kind of shock to do it, but…it felt…good. For three years, he has never hit her, wanting to be better than his father is at controlling his woman.</p><p>Laena would always listen to him, so it was easy never to hit her. There were times his father would overstep his boundary and try to touch his Laena. He didn’t like that at all and made sure to buy an illegal gun.</p><p>Pointing it towards his father, he threatened him, stating that if he ever touches his Laena, he was going to shoot and kill him. His father listened because his father would never hit him. Jack relished at the fact he even controls his idiot of a father, along with his stupid bitch of a mother.</p><p>He presses his lips on Laena’s, as she whimpers and cries. He didn’t care, as she was doing what he told her to do. Looking at him.</p><p>Her eyes were red as blood, and it amazed him. This was genetics gone wrong, right? A defect in her DNA that forces this kind of look.</p><p>There is a loud thump, and Jack pulls away from the kiss, glaring at his door since they were interrupting them. He hears his mother crying sound along with his father’s usual panting.</p><p>“I keep fucking telling you to stay away from the fucking aliens!” A loud slap, “You want to fuck a Turian? Huh!?”</p><p>“I…I told you Kyle…I did no such thing!” She sobs, “It’s in your head! The war hasn’t left you!” She cries out. Jack rolls his eyes at his dumb bitch of a mother, saying what she said.</p><p>When will she learn not to speak of his past war experience? The Contact War, and mini battles, with the Turians, has left a mark on his father, causing him to have pure hate towards aliens.</p><p>Jack hated aliens, every single one of them. They were all beneath Humanity, and the very fact they even touched earth disgusts him. It’s been years since the Contact War, and multiple colonies have been because of the use of the Mass Relays.</p><p>Give Humanity some time, and eventually, they will take over. This gave Jack an incentive to one-day make that happen. Give him the time he needs and he will build an empire to bring Humanity above all, and the other pathetic races to their knees.</p><p>A sniff brings him out of his thoughts, and he looks over to see Laena whipping her eyes from the tears.</p><p>Without a second thought, he touches her small breast through her shirt, causing her to gasps. He presses his lips onto her and sticks his tongue into her open mouth. She was struggling against him, but he didn’t stop.</p><p>Instead, he reaches his hand into her shorts and begins to rub her bud. She cries out and thrashes her body, trying to fight him off her. When she bit his tongue, he screams and slaps her in the face, again.</p><p>Angry, he forces two fingers into her, making her scream.</p><p>“No!” She yells out, grabbing his arm, trying to pull him away from her, but he was stronger, and roughly kept fingering her.</p><p>He leans towards her ear, “You like this, don’t you? Hear how wet you are?” He grins as the wet sound reaches her ears, causing her to look in fear.</p><p>“No…no! I don’t like this! Please…stop!” She begs as tears roll down her face, but he didn’t listen.</p><p>He licks at her neck, biting and enjoying the control he has. She was his whether she likes it or not, and she will do as she is told. Judging by how wet she is she loves this. He grunts at her trying to push him away, weak.</p><p>Suddenly, she bit into his shoulder, hard. With a growl, he shoves her off and stabs his finger deep into her mouth, forcing her to taste herself.</p><p>“You taste that? That’s you, bitch.” He spat, “You want me, and now I’m going to fuck you,” He growls as he continues to fuck her mouth with his fingers. Her red eyes were wide and he could see the sadness building her eyes, realizing the betrayal of her body, good.</p><p>Before he knew it, she uses her biotics to push him off her. He hits the wall with a loud thud.</p><p>She was breathing hard, looking at him with tears running down her eyes, holding her body tightly with her arms.</p><p>“I…I said I don’t want it.” She sobs, and the door opens up to see his father looking at them in confusion and drunk.</p><p>Laena quickly jumps off the bed, and rushes past him, out the front door. His father watches, not chasing after her, and turns back towards his son with a sick grin on his face.</p><p>“Looks like you don’t know how to control your woman,” He laughs, “After these fucking years of you speaking as if you have control.” He spits in his direction.</p><p>Jack stands up and dusks himself off. Picking up his gun from under the bed, he walks over to his father and stares at him with anger. Aiming the gun at his father, who is now backing up with the same grin on his face, as Jack holds the trigger.</p><p>“What? Going to kill me? For what? Because you don’t know how to control your woman?” He laughs again.</p><p>Jack chuckles, “No, because she’ll be back. She has nowhere else to go, but in my arms.” He smirks, “I want you to get the fuck away from my room, and go deal with that fucking idiot of a wife you have.” He growls.</p><p>“Ain’t you a big tough guy, huh? Who do you think fucking works and pay bills around here,” His father spat.</p><p>Jack chuckles, “Last time I check, you don’t work anymore, dad. You get checks from the government for ‘taking care’ of Laena.” He holds the gun by his waist, “I’m the person who works in this house.”</p><p>His father glares at him, clutching his fist.</p><p>“I’m the one who leads the fuckers in Tenth Street Reds. I am the one getting the earnings, not you. I just allow you to stay here because I feel bad for you,” He chuckles, “An old fucked up war vet from the Contact War; you’re useless.” He spits at him.</p><p>“Fuck you,” His father growls, “Should have told Melina to abort you.”</p><p>“Well, she didn’t, and now I am here.” He shuts the door and walks away.</p><p>Pacing in the room, Jack stays calm. It was raining now, and it has been a few hours since Laena ran away. He should go out and look for her, maybe command one of his lackeys to look for her. How could she run away and not come back? She couldn’t survive on her own! That…fucking…</p><p>A tap on his window pulls him out from his thoughts. When he saw red eyes looking at him, he smiles, walking over to the window and opening it up.</p><p>She stood there soaked to the bone, shivering from the cold.</p><p>He didn’t say a word, just moved to the side, allowing her to climb back inside. He knew she would come back to him.</p><p>“Take off your clothes, you’re soaking.” He calmly said. Seeing her clothes stuck against her body, showing him her small curves and bust, he didn't want to wait anymore, he was going to take what was his.</p><p>She sniffs and taking off her clothes in front of him. Standing there naked in from of him, she tries to hide her body.</p><p>“On the bed,” He whispers, and she listens, like an obedient bitch. He grins as she lays there, and without his impute, opens her legs for him.</p><p>Taking his clothes off, he lays on top of her and enters her. She sucks in a breath and bit her lips to stop herself from crying when he broke her hymen. Panting, he works his body and kisses her lips.</p><p>She didn’t fight against him, even kissing him back; he smiles in the kiss. She gave small moans and hisses from him taking her. He notices that each time she moans, it's was as if she was trying to hide it, but it comes out anyway, giving him the satisfaction of knowing she was enjoying it.</p><p>He couldn't help himself, sticking both his fingers in her mouth, and she automatically starts to suck it. He groans at the feeling of her tongue as she starts to lick at his fingers. She was still crying, just not audibly crying.</p><p>He starts to whisper sweet words to her, and she looks at him confused, with a hint of affection.</p><p>He grins at her reaction. </p><p>Pulling his fingers out of her mouth, he grabs the sheets as he works roughly into her. He was full of sweat and her legs wrapping around him, telling her how cute and beautiful she was. Manipulating her to open up to him, and it worked. Like a good bitch, she begins to enjoy the sex he was he was giving her, moaning and sometimes screaming his name. The rush of controlling her sexual urges made him explode deep inside of her.</p><p>Laying on his back, he pants, trying to calm his quick beating heart from the excitement. Turning his head to her, he saw she was looking at the moon again, a smile on her face. Again, with the fucking moon, he glares at it; she was supposed to look at him with that smile, this…fucking bitch!</p><p>“Look at me,” he growls, “Stop looking at that stupid moon!” He shouts this causes her to jump at his anger, and look at him.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” She whispers, and she reaches up to kisses his lips, “I won’t look again, I promise,” She whispers, before climbing on top of him.</p><p>“Good,” he takes her again.</p><p>***</p><p>They were walking around in the market, buying some food for the house. It’s been two years since their first time, and he was able to leave his dumbass of a father who lost his woman to an Asari. He lost her to a damn alien, pathetic.</p><p>Since he was eighteen the law allowed him to be the guardian of Laena, who was fifteen after accusing his father of raping Laena. It was 'in the best interest for Laena to stay with him' as the court said.</p><p>She was humming a tune and softly singing to herself and he enjoys it. She was a beautiful singer and it was nice to hear it from time to time.</p><p>“Of course, sir, you can eat it. It’s been approved as a dextro based food.” The shopkeeper said, with a smile on her face.</p><p>The Turian nods, “Thank you, ma’am. It’s nice to see food for us on Earth.” His mandibles twitch in happiness.</p><p>She giggles, “Well, nothing wrong with having food for all species. It’s quite wonderful to have you all visit and see how beautiful Earth can be.”</p><p>“Earth is beautiful,” His mandibles twitch again, and Jack squints his eyes, “Maybe, you should visit Palaven? I could show you the sights.” He…flirts?</p><p>Her face became red and she was…bashful? “I would…like that, actually.” She giggles, touching his hand.</p><p>He watches in disgust as they continue to talk to one another to the point they exchange numbers. Looking over to Laena, he saw her watching with interest in her eyes a small smile on her face. This pisses him off, and he grabs her arm.</p><p>She gasps, “J…Jack! What is wrong? The food.” She points out, but he didn’t listen.</p><p>When they finally got home, he pushes her inside causing her to fall to the ground. She looks at him in fear and starts to crawl away as he glares down at her, knowing what he was going to do.</p><p>She screams in pain as he punches and beats her. Bruises on her body were everywhere from before, but he didn’t care.</p><p>“You fucking whore! I fucking saw you!”</p><p>“Please, Jack! Please!” She begs.</p><p>He punches her again, “You fucking whore!” He slaps her, “I saw you looking at that Turian!” Kick, “You want to fuck a Turian now, huh?” slaps, “huh!?”</p><p>Sobbing, she shields herself, “No…no! I only want to be with you! I only want to fuck you, Jack!” She shouts, before screaming as he picks her up and flings her against the wall.</p><p>Her back against the wall, she holds her side and shivers in pain, looking at him.</p><p>He pants, walking closer to her, and grabbing her face, “Only me? Then why were you looking at him?” He growls.</p><p>“Because I want to kill him,” She whimpers, “I want to rip him apart, and see what’s inside.”</p><p>He looks at her weirdly, feeling himself getting hard. It was…strange to think of killing a Turian, or any Alien for that matter, and feel so…turned on.</p><p>“Come again?”</p><p>She pants, and licks her lips, “I was looking at him because I want to study his body. I want to see what is inside. I want to torture him, and see how long he last before he dies.” She said, swallowing. </p><p>He licks his lips and crushes them against hers. The very thought of killing those disgusting aliens, and hearing his bitch talk like this, made him want to fuck her so hard. He knew she was smart from when he first met her. A genius even.</p><p>She always talks about wanting to have her own lab to do her experiments. He remembers a time where he forces her to dissect a dog for him. She didn’t want to do it, and he had to rough her up a bit for her to do it.</p><p>He promises he would do it, give her a lab as long as she stays with him, and stay she did.</p><p>Pulling away from her, he starts to take her clothes off, and she, his. It wasn’t long before they were naked and he throws her on the bed of their condo.</p><p>“Tell me again what you want to do,” He growls in her ears, lifting her legs as he enters her.</p><p>“I want to burn them with acid!” She yells out, moaning as he pumps inside of her.</p><p>He groans, “Who…who you want to burn with acid.”</p><p>“The fucking…Turians…all…aliens,” She moans, her nails digging into his back, “Oh…Jack…” She whimpers.</p><p>“What else, Laena,” He pants, feeling himself getting close, “Tell me, what you want to do.”</p><p>She moves her hips along his, “Jack…” she moans and he slaps her face in anger at her not doing as he says.</p><p>“Laena,” he growls pumping harder.</p><p>“I want to rip them apart with a machine,” She gasps, “I want to test…how their bodies would react to terrible chemicals,” Her legs tighten around him, “I…I want to experiment on their disgusting fucking bodies…Jack!” She screams, coming.</p><p>He groans picturing dead aliens and Laena drenched in their blood with a smile on her face, moaning his name for all to hear.</p><p>He aggressively kisses her lips, and their tongues move together.</p><p>“God, I love you Laena,” He groans in the kiss. </p><p>“I love you too, Jack,” She moans feeling herself about to come again as he sticks two of his fingers inside of her mouth.</p><p>As usual, she begins to suck and lick, as he taught her.</p><p>***</p><p>Another three years went by as they continued their love and sexual kink in killing aliens, even going as far to capture and kill a few that visit Earth. Together they would speak what they would do, for Laena it was mainly Turians. It would sometimes bother him how much she wants only to kill Turians. All aliens needed to die, not just those fucking Turians.</p><p>Sometimes he was…jealous at her fascination with Turians that he would beat her for bringing them up.</p><p>Nether less, they would sometimes eat at the table speaking of all kinds of ways they could torture, kill, and ‘learn’ about aliens. Sometimes it would get so hot, he would tell her to get on the table and open her legs for him, and like an obedient bitch, and she would.</p><p>Like now, she was laying on the table grabbing the sides for stability. Her back arches, as she moans his name and describing all the ways, they could kill, just the way he loves it.</p><p>He grips her thighs tightly with a grin on his face, fucking her. It was as if she was a bitch in heat, the fucking slut. He closes his eyes, feeling himself about to come. For years, he has been trying to get her pregnant.</p><p>He wants to build an empire one day, and if that needs to happen, he needs a child, his blood, to succeed it when he dies of old age. Jack is not an idiot, he knows he has years to have the child he wants, but something has changed with Laena.</p><p>After their first time fucking to killing aliens, she has been…slightly out of control. She would sometimes speak her mind. She would say how much she wants to go to college and see the galaxy.</p><p>“How can I kill them if we stay on Earth?” She voices, and he agrees, but…not yet…no...not fucking at all! Her going to college, she might change, change into an uncontrollable woman he could not control!</p><p>If she became pregnant, there will be no way in hell she could leave him. She won't be able to leave for college, or explore the galaxy; she won't be about to do shit without his permission. She'll stay at home and be a good wife to him; giving him the kids, he wants and needs for his empire.</p><p>Bending down he grips her hands tightly, entwining their fingers. She was his, and only his. He controls her life! Not her!</p><p>“I want you to have my child, Laena,” He groans sweetly in her ear, as he pumps into her, “Let’s have Luna together, my love,” He whispers.</p><p>She moans and kisses his lips, not saying anything, but he saw her nod. He bites her lips as he comes, filling her with his seed, and she comes with him, tightening around his cock.</p><p>Pulling out of her, he pulls up his boxers and looks at her. She was laying there, tired, before finally sitting up and looking at him.</p><p>Shivering, she stands up and quietly walks over to the bathroom, he grabs her arms, and she looks at him with fear.</p><p>“Happy eighteenth birthday, Laena.”</p><p>She nods and smiles, “Thank you, Jack.” She said, and left, closing the bathroom door behind her.</p><p>By the next night, they were sitting on the couch watching a show. When Laena’s Omni-tool makes a sound, causing her to look at it. Jack side-eyed her and saw she was smiling.</p><p>“What is it?” He asks, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing, Jack.” She said, looking back at the show.</p><p>“Don’t say it’s nothing, I saw your smile,”</p><p>She shook her head, “It’s nothing to worry about. Let’s just watc-”</p><p>
  <strong>Slap</strong>
</p><p>She gasps, “You’re going to tell me what that was or I’m going to beat the shit out of you, understand?” He jabs her face with his finger, and tears form.</p><p>“It….it’s just an acceptance letter to a college on a Human colony.” She whimpers, holding her cheek.</p><p>He glares, “What did I tell you about going to college? I told you no already.” He growls, “What are you going to do when you’re off-world and pregnant?” His hand reaches to her stomach.</p><p>She looks away, “I don’t know.”</p><p>“See, this is why you need me, Laena. You’re too stupid and think too much with your emotions.” He said.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Jack.” She whispers.</p><p>“It’s okay, I forgive you.” He kisses her lips, and reaches into her shorts, fingering her, “See? I can give you whatever you want no reason for you to go off-world.” He whispers as she moans.</p><p>“Y…yes Jack.”</p><p>“I control you, understand?”</p><p>She nods, “Yes, Jack.” She whimpers.</p><p>Pulling away, he leans on the couch, “Make us something to eat, I’m hungry.”</p><p>Getting up, she went to cook. An hour went by and they were sitting at the table. Laena was an amazing cook, and that is one of the things he loves that about her. As he ate the plate she shared for him, he looks at her, quietly taking small bites to eat.</p><p>“You should eat more,” She looks at him, “You’re eating for two, remember?”</p><p>She took a bigger bite, “That’s not how pregnancy works.” She whispers under her breath, and he glares at her.</p><p>“I know how pregnancy works!" He shouts, and she winces, "doesn’t mean I don’t want you to get ready, my sweet. Heard it can be a terrible time.” He grabs her hands, “I just want to make sure you’re ready for Luna, my love.”</p><p>She glares at him, “You will never be the father of Luna,” She growls in disgust, and he looks at her in shock.</p><p>“What did you just say?”</p><p>“I will never have your child, Jack. I’m not pregnant, nor will I ever be by you.”</p><p>He stands up to attack her, but felt himself moving oddly; she drugged him.</p><p>“No more. You can’t control me anymore, Jack.” Tears ran down her face, “For years, you’ve been abusing me. I’ve been good to you, but you would always hurt me.”</p><p>He grumbles, stubbing to get up so he could slap the shit out of this bitch!</p><p>“I’ve always listened, Jack. I’ve always done everything you wanted me to do, but you would never stop hurting me!” She shouts, standing up and walking towards him, “I fell in love with you, Jack. I was ready to give you a family! But you would not…stop…hurting me!” She screams, pushing him on the ground.</p><p>He gasps, feeling his body betray him as it lays on the floor; he had no control.</p><p>“How does it feel, to not have the control, you so much love, Jack?” She sits on top of him and grins, “Let me show you how I’ve felt for years,” She pulls his pants down and he starts to go hard.</p><p>He glares in anger wanting to beat the shit out of her, but she laughs as he couldn’t do shit. Once he was inside of her, she bounces at her own volition.</p><p>“How does it feel to be raped, Jack.” She bounces, but he couldn’t take, so she slaps him in the face, “When I fucking ask you a question, Jack, you fucking answer, you piece of shit!” She shouts, slapping him again as she rode him.</p><p>“You think I can get pregnant? Just so I can stay with you, huh?” She laughs, grabbing his throat, “I made sure to you can never give me children. I took the necessary birth control to keep in control of my body.” She growls, and he grumbles still unable to move.</p><p>“I’m in control! You don’t control me!” She slaps him, “How dare you try to stop me from experiencing what I want!” Slaps, “How dare you try to stop me from becoming a scientist,”</p><p>Her eyes suddenly change almost sinister, as she starts to rotate her hips on him, “Come on, honey, I thought you wanted me to kill those fucking aliens!” He smirks, as she changes back to his whore. The one who loves to imagine killing aliens as they fucked.</p><p>She moans, “Oh yes, how I want to kill Turians, God, it turns me on thinking of them screaming as they die,” She groans, bouncing faster on him, “Oh…God, let me kill them, let me experiment on them.” She squeezes his throat, squealing at the imagery.</p><p>She must have noticed, as her eyes went wide and she slowly comes to a stop. Covering her mouth in shock. He starts to grin, laughing at the look on her face, and she shakes in anger.</p><p>“Look what you did!? Look how you’ve changed me!” She sobs, “I just want to be normal!” She slaps him, “I am in control!” She shouts at him. Laying her head on his chest, crying.</p><p>“No…I'm in con…trol…of you.” He laughs as her eyes change emotions. Women are so fucking emotional.</p><p>Laena’s red eyes stare at him, “Shut up! Shut up!” She picks him up by his collar and slams him back down, but he could see her flick between trying to be normal, to his murder slut.</p><p>“You’ll…never…get rid…of me.” He laughs, and she stares at him in anger.</p><p>“I will!” She growls.</p><p>“No, you won't,” He spats, “You’re…going to do it one day, you’re…going to kill, torture, and experiment to your…heart’s content!” He laughs, “Because you are my murder slut. You are mine!” He shouts.</p><p>Jack laughs as she trembles on top of him. He was in control! Not her! Fuck this bitch! Fuck her! Fuck her! Fuck!</p><p>With a glare, she slaps his face, causing him to glare at her, “I am in control!” She yells, slamming her body down on him, they both groan. "I'm in control," She hesitates.</p><p>"Don't you want to pull them apart, tear into their body with all sorts of instruments?" He grins as she starts to go wild.</p><p>"No...no I'm in control," She moans, "I...I'm...conto...going to hear them crying out for help, as I rub my hot pussy to their dying last breath," She grins looking down at him.</p><p>"Yes you are, Laena, yes you fucking are," He groans, trying to get some control of his body, at least his arms, wanting to hold his sexy black murder slut. </p><p>"I'm gonna listen to their bones crack and break," Her voice hitches, "Oh...yes! So...much fun!" She screams and squeals, running her hands in her hair, giggling sinisterly.</p><p>He starts to regain control of his arms and wraps around her waist. She moans, and wildly rides his cock, like a whore, his whore.</p><p>"I taught you so well, Laena, see, I'm good to you," He grunts, and she whimpers. </p><p>She looks at him with an intense stare, challenging him, "Yes...so good to me," She starts to giggles and smiles at him as she rode him, that's his smile. He places his fingers in her mouth and she sucks it as if she's sucking his dick. Such a good little whore he's trained. Her hot breath on his finger as she licks him causes him to groan.</p><p>Her smile suddenly became a large grin on her face, when she starts squeezing his throat so hard he was gasping for air.</p><p>"You look so...handsome, Jack. I wonder how...long it's going to take for you to die," She moans, "I want to dance and sing, drenched in their blood!" She licks her lips as she watches his gasps for air, slamming and squeezing his cock until she comes.</p><p>He explodes inside of her, groaning as she finally releases his throat.</p><p>They breathe heavily, laying on the floor of their home. His hand held her tight, rubbing her sides in an almost comforting way.</p><p>She leans up panting, before kissing his lips. Their tongues meet in a heated passion, if his body wasn’t sluggish from the drug right now, he would spin her around and take her again. She moans in the kiss, as he slaps her ass.</p><p>Without hesitation, she stands up and searches for her clothes to put on. He was laying there shaking from the intense passion, and heavy emotions they just exchange. He’s…never felt that before.</p><p>With a grin, he looks at Laena, “We should do that again, but don’t fucking drug me again.” He glares, but stops as he watches her take out a large bag from the closet; he didn’t know she packed.</p><p>“Laena?” he asks, trying to move his body, but only his arms were working at the moment.</p><p>She turns to look at him, “In some sick fucking way, I still love you, Jack; it’s why I can’t kill you.” She whispers, his eyes went wide, “But, fuck, I hate you. I hope you die alone one day.” She spits on him and walks away.</p><p>“Laena!” The door closes.</p><p>“Laena!” He screams, knowing she’s going to come back! She always comes fucking back!</p><p>“LAENA!”</p><p>It wouldn’t be until hours later, he was finally able to move his body. Sitting up he pants feeling…angry, and heartbroken. She…always comes back to him. She always comes back to him!</p><p>A few days went by, and he was still looking for her. Day in and day out, he would call out for her, but there was no answer.</p><p>Walking into his apartment, a drunken mess, he throws a bottle at the window. Dropping to his knees, he clutches his fist.</p><p>And starts to cry.</p><p>He became his father and lost control of her. His…Laena. She was gone and took so much from him. In anger, he stood up and broke everything. Screaming and raging at everything that just happened. He was angry, he was livid; he was sad and just heartbroken to lose her.</p><p>“Laena…” he whispers.</p><p>Punching the floor, he sobs. After a quiet moment, he turns his head to the side and saw a picture. Picking it up, he saw it was of him and Laena. They were in front of their apartment building, kissing, while she was wearing the dress he bought for her that day.</p><p>***</p><p>A decade went by since Laena left, and Jack used his anger, charisma, and intelligence to climb the corporate ladder. He told himself every day, he would one day have an empire and will bring Humanity on top.</p><p>Now he was in a business seminar, only so he could expand his brand. The more people he has under him, the more power he will have.</p><p>“What do you mean, it’s unethical.” He turns his head to see a man talking to his Omni-tool quietly to himself.</p><p>“I don’t really care…I’m sure other species have been doing it as well.” He growls into the com. With a groan, he hangs up and glares at the speaker of the seminar as they change to someone else.</p><p>Jack taps his shoulder smiling at him, “Hi, my name is Tim, I’m sorry to overhear your conversation, but you were talking about something unethical?”</p><p>The man looks at him suspicions, “And if I was?”</p><p>Jack shrugs, “Well, I just find it odd is all.” He smiles, “I only just want to speak as I might be someone who can help you.”</p><p>After a few minutes of silence and he ignores the speaker, mostly waiting for the man to tell him what he wants to hear.</p><p>“What did you say your name was?”</p><p>Jack smiles.</p><p>Walking inside him home, his women all said hello to him, but he paid them no mind. His main objective was to find out more about this company. The man, Ben Hislop, was very secretive about it all, but Jack knew he could wear him down.</p><p>The company Ben worked for was a part of the Alliance. Their main goal was to build for a greater future for humans, and that he could agree on humans rightfully deserve. If there is one thing he believes in, it is the advancement of Humanity.</p><p>As he searches more into this company, he saw something he never thought he would see ever again, Laena Wil….Shepard?</p><p>Wait that…that’s not right; he narrows his eyes at the picture of the lead geneticist. Red eyes, brown skin, dreadlocks? He usually prefers her hair relaxed, or even a little curly, but she has changed.</p><p>Laena Shepard?</p><p>He clutches his teeth, after all these years, he found her. Maybe that’s why it was hard to find her. She’s married.</p><p>He starts looking into the Shepard name and learns of John Shepard. An N7 Marine in the Alliance, humph. Nothing he cares for.</p><p>Looking back at Laena, he was curious. She got what she wanted, she became the scientist she wanted to become, but what was she doing working for this company?</p><p>He really wanted to know</p><p>Months passed, and he made himself very acquainted with Ben. They became, what Ben would say, good friends.</p><p>In those months, he was able to find out about his Laena, and it was marvelous. Right now, he sat in his office, sinisterly laughing quietly to himself, thinking of his lovely Laena and what she has been doing during the years after she, fucking, left him!</p><p>"She fucking did it." He chuckles. She fucking went through with what he predicted!</p><p>Laena fucking Shepard. The Turian Butcher!</p><p><strong>The</strong> Turian Butcher!</p><p>He burst into laughter, slapping the desk, and stares at her picture with happiness, with excitement, with…horniness.</p><p>“Eva, come in here…now,” He said, licking his lips at the sight of her picture. God, she looks even more beautiful now that he knows what she does.</p><p>Does she fuck herself when she gets a kill? Does she get wet as she cuts into them? He was hard, very hard at the thought of his Laena doing what he wishes for her to do; he still had control over her.</p><p>“You called me, Mr. Harper?”</p><p>He looks at his blond bitch with hunger and needs. “Get on your knees and suck me off,” And she did as he commanded, “Make sure you drink every last drop.”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Harper.” She smiles at him, before putting her head down onto his dick.</p><p>He stares at her red eyes with a grin on his face. For years, he hasn’t thought of her, as his focus is to expand, but it seems faith loves to play games.</p><p>He grips Eva’s head, believing it to be Laena. A wave of anger starts to develop in him, as he fucks her face. She left him! Now, he wants her back, and she’s going to beg!</p><p>Laena fucking Shepard, the fact she is married pisses him off. She was his! She was his to control! Not this John Shepard, fuck! He could remember, her squeals, moans, taste, and her dirty little mouth telling him how much she was to cut into aliens with a scalpel, and cum on their corpse.</p><p>His body jerks as he cums at the thought of her on her tiny whimpers for him, and only him. The years they had fucking to dead aliens rushing back to him.</p><p>“Laena,” He growls.</p><p>Laena fucking Shepard.</p><p>A few days went by since his discovery of Laena Shepard, and although he wanted to pay her a nice visit, his main goal is to speak with Ben about becoming part owner.</p><p>Eva was beside him, a small smile on her face as they walked by the numerous employees. There were Alliance Soldiers as well, but he didn’t care to speak to any of them.</p><p>Once past a few security, he learns Ben was underground looking at something and it would take a moment. With annoyance, he decides to walk around, wanting to explore more than the business wing of the company.</p><p>With a smile, he made his way to the science wing, he was curious, was she here?</p><p>When he made his way to a section called, Gene Therapy, he walks inside. No one was around, save for a few scientists standing around smiling at each other. They look at him oddly, and he said he was Tim, the new co-owner of this company.</p><p>They asked a few more questions, but Eva gave them a rundown of what’s to come. They couldn’t argue anymore and instead walked away, grumbling about new things going to bring down the company.</p><p>After dealing with them, he continues his search, when he saw her through a window. She was typing away, before turning to a table…with a dead Turian on top of it.</p><p>He grins.</p><p>“Make sure no one interrupts us.” He orders and Eva nods.</p><p>Walking inside, he continues to watch her work but coughs to gain her attention, unable to contain his excitement for her reaction.</p><p>“Not right now, I am focusi-” She stops doing what she was doing and stares at him, wide-eyed. When she stood up tall, he saw it, a baby bump; she could be about five to six months.</p><p>“That should have been mine,” He said, a forced smile on his face.</p><p>Instinctively she holds her stomach, “What are you doing here, Jack?”</p><p>He puts his hands up, “I’m not here to harm you, Laena, and its Tim now, by the way, not Jack.”</p><p>She clutches her scalpel, “I should kill you right now for even being here.” She glares.</p><p>“You wouldn’t kill your new boss, would you?” He smiles, “Plus, I’ve changed Laena. I don’t hit women and I much prefer to drink whisky and not that horrible liquor I used to drink.”</p><p>“Lair!” She gasps, “And what are you talking about? You’re not my new boss!” She growls, clutching her scalpel harder.</p><p>“I am the new co-owner of this lovely company you work for.” He walks closer to her, and she backs up into a wall in fear, “Soon, I’ll be sole owner, which means, I will control you completely,” He grins, “Again.”</p><p>She shook her head, “No….No, you don’t. You don’t control me! I control me!” She screams ready to launch at him, but he grabs her hand and squeezes, before pinning her against the wall.</p><p>“Faith is with us, Laena. It wants us to be together,” He whispers, pushing his body against hers.</p><p>She shakes, “Get…get away from me!” She cries out.</p><p>He chuckles, “You did it Laena, and you did exactly what I knew you would do one day.” He looks back at the dead Turian, “Tell me, have you ever masturbated while looking at one?” He whispers, hot in her ears, causing her to shiver.</p><p>She gasps, “N…no…I…I,” She whimpers.</p><p>“I missed you, Laena, missed us.” His hands reach past her lab coat and into her skirt.</p><p>“Please…don’t,” She sobs.</p><p>“Look how much control I have over you, you’re still mine. You won’t even push me away, my beautiful slut.” He starts to finger her, groans at the wetness, “You’re so wet for me,” He grins at her fearful face, “Or was it the dead Turian?”</p><p>He saw her quick look at the dead Turian and he felt her inner walls squeeze his fingers, before looking back at him, and he grins.</p><p>“Look at the dead Turian, Laena. Doesn’t it turn you on,” He pulls her in front of him, and wraps his arms around her waist, sticking his fingers back into her wet pussy, and breathes, feeling himself getting excited, he wants to be inside of her.</p><p>She fights him, and looks away; but he kept whispering and taunting her to look at the dead, bleeding Turian. Going so far as to grab her face with one hand, forcing her to look at it, as he starts roughly fingering her.</p><p>Taking the hand that was holding her head, forcing her to look at the dead Turian; he uses his fingers to stick it in her mouth. He wanted to see, he wanted to know, how much power he has over her.</p><p>Unconsciously, she begins to suck his finger, just like years ago. He grins, as she begins to lick his fingers as she is conditioned to do ever since they were teens. When her eyes open, he pushes her closer to the body.</p><p>And felt her squeeze against his fingers.</p><p>She was enjoying the view, and he loved it. She didn’t change at all; she was still his Laena.</p><p>“You like what you see, don’t you?” He teases and she cries, wanting to look away, but couldn’t.</p><p>“Yes,” She whimpers, she was close, “Its dead,” She giggles, “Its dead! I killed it, so much to learn about their bodies,” She licks her lips.</p><p>“That’s my Laena, there you are.” He pants, kissing her neck. He helps her leg on the table and watches as she leans forward, hands inside its chest cavity, feeling the Turian organs and blood.</p><p>She squeals at the feeling, and Jack slips out of his pants, wanting to take her right now.</p><p>It wasn’t long until she cumming into his hand, while on the table of the dead Turian. As she rode her climax, he strokes her stomach.</p><p>“You don’t have to hide who you are to me, you know.” He whispers, and she stares at the body, breathing hard, “Does he know how much you love killing and torturing aliens? How it…turns you on?”</p><p>She closes her eyes, ashamed. He lifts her lab coat, and pulls up her skirt, she whimpers.</p><p>“You fucked yourself to it didn’t you?” He grins as she shamefully nods, he starts to rub her entrance with his cock, “Got wet while it screams and dies right before you?” He whispers, and she nods again.</p><p>Turning her around, he sat her on the table, and kisses her lips lightly, “Let’s go home, Laena, let’s be a family? I’ll give you everything you want.” He sinks himself in her wet folds, groaning at the dampness.</p><p>He saw her eyes change; she was coming back to him, his Laena, the woman he controlled for years. She moans as she leans back, trembling as he pounds into her. He pushes Laena down onto the bloody body and she shutters in happiness as the feeling of its blood and guts under her.</p><p>"My Laena," He whispers, pumping into her while rubbing her swollen stomach. Luna.</p><p>“Mr. Harper, there are multi-” Eva said in a hurry, interrupting his time with Laena, and he glares at Eva. Before he could say anything Laena gasps.</p><p>“Oh...No! John!” blinking rapidly as if she was breaking out from being hypnotized, with a burst of her biotics, she pushes him away from her and runs off horrified.</p><p>Laena shoved Eva to the ground, and as she was picking herself up, Jack glares.</p><p>He turns to her, and Eva looks at him worried, “Come…here,” He growls and she whimpers.</p><p>***</p><p>It did not surprise him when she left a month after. Something about seeing a pregnant Turian while being pregnant to her co-workers, but he knew the real reason. He has tried days and nights to bring her back to him, but the woman was resilient.</p><p>Doesn’t help that her husband, John fucking Shepard, decided to work as security for a while. For a moment, he wondered if he knows what they did. He got his answer when that day happened.</p><p>
  <em>John slams him against the wall, glaring at him and blood rage in his eyes. Jack laughs at the hulking man. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stay the fuck away from my wife!” He growls, pointing at his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Should you really be talking to me like that, John? I could expose what you’re ‘wife’ does here.” John clutches his jaw, “Did she tell you about me fucking her on top of the dead Turian; she looked so beautiful with her swollen belly.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>John punches him in the face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll fucking kill you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I like to see you try, John.” He spat some blood; the man truly was a hulking fuck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Whatever you and my wife had? Is fucking dead. She’s with me now,” He slams him against the wall, getting close to his ears, “She’s mine and she will never be yours ever again.” He pulls away slowly, and they stared at each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“John,” She whispers sadly…and with love, as he turns around and smiles at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let’s go home, my love. Luna must be tired.” He said and they walked away. </em>
</p><p>He clutches his hand remembering that day. The way she looked at him, the way he held her waist, his hand on her swollen stomach, and the sound of his daughter’s name coming from the fucker’s lips! Luna was supposed to be his seed!</p><p>Regardless, with her gone, he focused on his main objective. Sure, not having Laena was annoying, but that is all it was an annoyance. Other women loved his control and they gladly stayed with him, as he told Laena, he has changed. No longer does he hit women. Instead, he uses his charm and manipulation to always get what he wants.</p><p>His main objective is to finally branch out of the Alliance, and with Ben’s signature to become the sole owner of the company.</p><p>He has been co-owner of this company for six years now, even changed the name to Cerberus. To him, it fit, as it had three branches while having one true lead.</p><p>“Mr. Harper,” Eva said, as she stood there with a gun in her hands aiming it at the two people. Ben was signing the company to him, as his wife Kimiko, sat in another chair, passed out.</p><p>Jack crosses his arms waiting for the man to finish. Ben glares at him, angry about what is happening.</p><p>“You won’t get away with this! The Alliance knows I am the rightful person in control of Cerberus!”</p><p>Jack chuckles, “Did you honestly think this company was still yours? How foolish are you?” He stands there and looks at him. “Plus, all the Alliance knows is what you have done, and how much you shamed them. Remember Acuze?” He grins.</p><p>“I…I didn’t do that!” The man screams. Jack turns on a video where he agreed to do some testing on Acuze against Alliance soldiers. Jack tells him they could not do that, but Ben assures him the idiots in the Alliance would not figure it out.</p><p>Jack shook his head, “I tried to tell you not to do it, Ben! I begged you!” He acts, “Now the Alliance wants nothing to do with you! Look what you have done!” He stops acting, and Eva claps congratulating him on his acting.</p><p>Jack laughs at the crying man. A sick smile on his face as he knows he is one top; he is the one in control. Everyone is beneath him.  </p><p>Ben whimpers, “Please…Kimiko needs me, Tim.” Did he believe speaking of his wife would gain him some sympathy?</p><p>“Well, isn’t that the reason why you are doing this? For Kimiko?” He smiles walking over to the sleeping wife, “Don’t worry about Kimiko, I’ll make sure she’s well taken care of,” He whispers to the man, a wide grin on his face as he lifts her head and rubs her lips.</p><p>“Such a pretty mouth she has, don’t you think?” He grins, sticking two of his fingers inside. “I wonder what else she has that is pretty.” He looks at Ben who starts to scream. Jack rolls his eyes and nods to Eva.  </p><p>She punches and kicks, but Ben would not give up. Kimiko wakes up and looks around, she then begins to gag as Jack sticks his fingers deep into her mouth. She looks at him in fear, choking. Ben stops watching his wife suffer, he starts to beg, and quickly went back to signing away his company.</p><p>Once he was finished signing, Eva aims her gun at Ben’s head, while Jack has a smile on his face.</p><p>“Any last words?”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>She shoots him.</p><p>Kimiko screams and cries for Ben.</p><p>Walking over to the desk, he shoves the now dead Ben off the chair. He looked around; he realizes he is going to need to rearrange this entire place. Opening the desk, he saw a pack of cigarettes, his father would always smoke, and it pissed him off whenever he did.</p><p>Taking the box, he opens it up and took the last cigarette out, placing it in his mouth.</p><p>“May I?” He asked the dead body, the looks over to Kimiko, who was whimpering. She looks at him with pure hate; he chuckles and lights the cigarette. Placing it in his mouth, he inhales, and smiles, blowing out the smoke.</p><p>“Now, I’m in Control.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you do like my story, and enjoy the premise, Kudos/Comment/Bookmark and share! Your love is very much appreciated! I love you, Thank you, and have an amazing day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Act 1: Rekindle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been a few months after Luna's and Garrus's argument, and they want to rekindle their spark, but Garrus's father, Castis, isn't happy about this. Laena allows herself to open up to someone since John's death.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“EDI, how many do you see in there?”</p><p>“About thirteen, Shepard.”</p><p>With a sigh, Luna continues to look around the compound with her sniper, trying to figure out the best way in and the best way out.</p><p>“Give me a map of what I’m looking at EDI.”</p><p>“Yes, Shepard.”</p><p>Her omni-tool instantly shows a map, and Luna started to way her options. In her mind, an area to the right of the compound would be with fewer guards, but harder to get in because of the height and location of windows. On the left a lot more guards, but everything is on the same level, which means, if she kills the guards, she would easily get inside.</p><p>Looking back through her sniper, she saw two guards talking to each other. One of them, a female, is being a bit…touchy with the guy who respectfully backs away.</p><p>“No other species besides humans. Looks like few are biotics.” She whispers to herself.</p><p>Suddenly, she hears footsteps behind her, and she glares, before spinning around with her pistol in hand about to shoot. The person behind her kicks at her hand, forcing her to drop her pistol.</p><p>She gasps and tries to figure out who it is, but the sun pierces her eyes, making her look away. With a kick, she tries to hit the person’s legs, but they back away.</p><p>Before she could use her biotics, a large figure falls on top of her, holding her hands above her head.</p><p>“Come on, Shepard, I know you are better than this.” He growls in her ears.</p><p>She bit her lips, “Well, Vakarian, you caught me off guard. Doesn’t help that the sun is bright as fuck.” She said, laying there and smiling at him.</p><p>He chuckles and kisses her lips. When he squeezes her wrist, she moans at the slight pain, wrapping her legs around his waist, wanting to feel him.</p><p>It has been five months since they last saw each other, and it was a brief visit, some rough sex, no aftercare, a quick goodbye, and they both left each other to do their jobs.</p><p>She has missed him and hates they were not as close as before because of that stupid argument. They communicated, but it wasn’t enough, they needed more. Sadly, their jobs take up most of their time, so they could not have the necessary break needed to work on things.</p><p>“Shepard, some of the guards are going inside, making it easier for you to sneak inside.”</p><p>Ignoring Edi, Luna pushes Garrus onto his back and climbs on top of him. She starts to grind, wanting to feel some friction.</p><p>“Fuck…you can’t do that Luna, it's painful when in my armor,” He complains, and she whines.</p><p>“Then open up, I need you.” She begs.</p><p>He chuckles, “Don’t you have a mission to do, honey.” He sits up and kisses her lightly, “Plus, having sex on this hard ass ground is not something I want to do. The last time we had sex on the ground, my neck and back was killing me for days.”</p><p>She grumbles and pushes herself off him. Dusting herself off, she smiles up at him.</p><p>“You own me, Sir.”</p><p>“I own you nothing, Luna,” He growls, “Now be a good girl and finish this mission, I need to punish you for getting me hot and bothered while in my armor,”</p><p>She pouts, “You’re not punishing shit; I’m going to do my mission, head back to the Normandy, and fuck myself.” She smirks, wanting to get a rise out of him.</p><p>He gave her a nice hard slap to the ass, causing her to gasps. Walking away, he whistles.</p><p>“See you on the Normandy for your punishment, Luna.” He laughs at her, as she screams at him from afar.</p><p>***</p><p>He is sitting down at her desk, looking at a photo of both of them at a beach. He chuckles, remembering that day and how much fun they got up to.</p><p>Then the argument of his father plays in his head, and he sighs.</p><p>
  <em>“Why does your father have to be such a fucking asshole!? As if I was the one who killed his friends or whatever during the mini battles between humans and turians.” She growls, washing the dishes from their recent dinner with the Vakarians.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shifts in his seat, “Doesn’t matter, okay.” He said softly, not wanting to start another fight about his father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am so tired of you saying it doesn’t matter, Garrus,” She turns around and glares, “It does matter! Your father’s hate towards me is just…stupid!” Turning back to watching the dishes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sighs, “Come on, Luna, he’s just set in his way. Please, just let him go, he doesn’t matter.” Her consistent complaining about his father is annoying him. He gets it, she wants to be liked by his father so things cannot be so hostile all the time, but what can they do? Force him? His father isn’t that kind of turian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t just let him go, he’s your father! Rather you like it or not, he’s going to be in our lives.” She washes the dish harder, “For crying out loud, Garrus, he moved to the Citadel, where we live! He comes over at times to speak to you about your mother!” She complains, slamming down the dish, causing it to break in the sink.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So what do you want me to do? You want me to choose between you and him!?” He stands from his seat, moving his hands frantically with each word while pacing. Choosing between his family and the love of his life isn’t something he wishes to do. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She frowns, “No! What the fuck, I’m not asking you to do that!” She looks shocked and hurt he would ask that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then just fucking forget about him, I’m the one dating you, not him! Just let him go, my Vixen, please.” He calmly begs this time, grabbing her shoulders. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Garrus,” She pushes his hands off her, “How can I let him go when he frequently comes to our apartment? Then, while he is here, he blatantly speaks about pretty female turians wishing to mate with you?” She growls, and he looks away from her face, “Your father needs to fucking learn to respect me if he plans to come back in our home!” She screams.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know if he could, okay. He hates you and will never like you since you’re human.” He sighs and runs his hands over his fringe in frustration.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then he should at least respect me! Fuck, he should respect you and your feelings! I am sick of him not respecting our relationship!” She screams, and her eyes went black. He wasn’t afraid; instead, he is pissed at the raging headache that is amplifying by her fucking screaming!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My father will never respect you, Luna.” He said quietly, a hand on the kitchen island, while down in shame for his father’s behavior.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She walks over and pushes him, “He needs to learn!” the force is enough to have him grab the island in anger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This would be much easier if you were turian.” He grumbles under his breath, looking down. Not a moment too soon, his eyes went wide at what he said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stares at him in disbelief, “What did you just say?” He looks at her full of guilt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Luna, baby, my Vixen, please…I didn’t mean to say that.” He stands up to touch her, but she slaps his hand away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe you should have mated with a fucking turian instead of me,” She turns and walks upstairs of their apartment, but he grabs her arm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Luna,” He begs, and she pulls her arm away from him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know what, Garrus, I wouldn’t be so angry if you would just defend me from him,” She snaps, quickly walking away from him. He stood there angry with himself for what he said, and realizing…she is right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry.” He whispers, hearing the door to their bathroom upstairs lock. </em>
</p><p>The door to the cabin slides open and she walks inside, with an annoyed look on her face.</p><p>Garrus leans back and stares at her, she stops shortly to look at him, before starting to strip from her tight armor. His mandibles twitch as the suit falls to the ground, leaving her in her skintight suit underneath.</p><p>She smirks and spins around, giving him a nice view of her fat ass; he swallows.</p><p>Shimmering out of her tight suit, he watches with eagerness and yarn but didn’t act on his impulses, he wanted to wait.</p><p>When she is naked in front of him, only showing him her backside, her hand slips into her down her body, and onto her clit.</p><p>Hearing her moan got his full attention, he narrows his eyes when he notices she is playing with herself; he thought she is moaning to tease him.</p><p>Standing up, he stood behind her and looks down to see her squeezing her nipples while rubbing herself.</p><p>Grabbing her hands, he pins her against the fish tank, and pulls her hands above her, using one hand to keep them held.</p><p>“Did I tell you, you can touch yourself, Luna?” He growls, slapping her ass.</p><p>She moans, “N…no Sir.” He slaps her again, “But I told you I was going to get on the Normandy, and fuck myself…Sir,” She grins, challenging him.</p><p>He grunts, and slaps her again, “Luna,” he warns.</p><p>She pushes him with her ass, “Are you mad, Sir?” She moans at his slap, “Slap me all you want, I’m not going to listen,” She teases.</p><p>“Oh?” He slaps her tights, and keeps his hand there, “I guess I need to be more,” He leans to her ear, “Creative,” He whispers, and she shivers from his voice and breath.</p><p>“W…what are you going to do?” She whimpers, a little afraid, and excited.</p><p>He licks her neck, biting it softly, before using his talons to claw up her thigh. She gasps and shakes shifting her body, as its natural response is to pull away. He slams her hard against the fish tank glass, biting her slightly harder as he continues to dig to her flesh, causing her to bleed; his cock releases from his slit.</p><p>“G…Garrus,” She pants, grinding and rolling her hips onto him, feeling his hard cock press against her thigh.</p><p>“You like when I hurt you like this, don’t you, slut,” He growls in her ears, and she whimpers as he slaps and uses his talons again.</p><p>She is panting heavily, “Please,” she gasps out.</p><p>He stops, “Please….what?” He growls, squeezing her bound wrist and pushing into her again.</p><p>“Please…don’t stop,” She moans, “Please, hurt me more…I’ve been a bad girl.” She whimpers.</p><p>He chuckles, “You’re going to listen to me now?” Slapping her thigh again watching the bleed drip from her wounds.</p><p>She nods and whimpers, receiving another slap to the thigh, “Yes!” She screams.</p><p>“Yes, what?”</p><p>“Yes…Sir.” She groans and pants against the glass causing to fog up. Her eyes saw the fish stopping to watch them before swimming away; she moans thinking of eyes watching them.</p><p>Garrus sighs, taking his cock out to bury deep inside his dirty slut. With a final slap to her thigh, he pushes inside of her.</p><p>Using his talons again, he starts to punish her again, and she moans in ecstasy from the pain.</p><p>“Uh…Shepard…sorry to interrupt.”</p><p>“What the fuck do you want, Joker!?” Garrus shouts, punching the glass, panting.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa man, I didn’t mean to ruin you guys fun, but the Shadow Broker wants to talk to Luna said it's urgent.” He chuckles, “Don’t shoot the massager, damn.”</p><p>Luna whimpers, “Okay, thanks Joker,”</p><p>“Aye, Aye Commander.”</p><p>Garrus punches the glass again before walking away in anger.</p><p>“Hey, these fish are very expensive, including the glass. I know the Shadow Broker ruined our moment, but there is no need for this anger.” She glares.</p><p>He didn’t say anything, just stares at her ship collection. Luna wasn’t going to speak to him unless he apologizes, no way in hell she’s going to take that shit. Her mother raised her to never take a man’s crap if he’s wrong. Let him cool down and talk about it after.</p><p>Slipping on some clothes, she looks back at Garrus, who is looking sad, his head in his hand.</p><p>“Hey,” She whispers, and he looks at her with a sad expression.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to act in a way…just…be going through something lately.” His hand touches her cheek, “I really missed you.” He whispers.</p><p>“I missed you too, doesn’t mean you can just be pissed like that. Sometimes when you do that it scares me Garrus,” She sighs, “If you put your hands on me, in a non-sexual sense, it's over.”</p><p>He swallows, “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. I would never hurt you.” Leaning her head on his, she sat in his lap.</p><p>“Tell me what’s wrong. Why are you so angry? We’ve been interrupted plenty of times, but this is different.” She runs her hands on his shoulder, “Is it your depression?”</p><p>He sighs, “Yeah, lately it’s been hitting me hard. It’s been a hassle getting out of bed. I called you, but you didn’t answer, figured you were on a mission. It’s why I set out to find you. The last we spoke…wasn’t enough.”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Luna. I’m sorry for what I said. I should be standing up for you against my father.”</p><p>She didn’t say anything and bit her lips.</p><p>“I can’t let go, I can’t stop thinking of what I did and didn’t do.”</p><p>She smiles, “Garrus, it’s been what? 8? 10 months? It's okay, baby. To be honest, it’s been hard, and I think we need to find a way to finally get over this hill.” She whispers.</p><p>He grabs the photo and stares at it, “We should have a vacation. Even if it’s just a few days. I just want to spend time with you.” His mandibles twitch in hopefulness.</p><p>She giggles, “Yes! A Vacation! Garrus you are a genius!” She kisses his mouth, “I’ve been working my ass off lately, and deserve one.” She stands up, “I don’t know how long this meeting will be, so meet you on the Citadel?”</p><p>He chuckles, “Yeah, meet you on the Citadel.”</p><p>****</p><p>After telling her crew about their shore leave and pending vacation, she makes her way to the Citadel port. When she saw Kaidan and Anderson talking, she smiles and walks towards them.</p><p>“Hey!” They turn and smile at her.</p><p>“Hey, Shepard.”</p><p>“How are you, kiddo?”</p><p>She crosses her arms, “I’m good, Uncle David. How's everything with you both?”</p><p>“Things are good, I spoke to your mother earlier and we talk a bit about your father.” He gave a small smile, “I was just talking to Kaidan here about what’s expected of him, now that he’s being considered to be a Spectre.”</p><p>Luna claps her hand, “Oh…my God! Kaidan, congratulation!”</p><p>He blushes and scratches the back of his head, “Thanks, Shepard. It’s been a long time coming, but humanity is ready for this.” He grins, “I hope to do everyone proud.”</p><p>She hugs him tight, and he breathes in her scent, a part of him still missing her touch after all these years.</p><p>“I’m so happy for you! I know you are going to be a great Spectre.” She said, still hugging him.</p><p>“You would have been great as well, Luna,” Anderson said.</p><p>Pulling away from Kaidan, she rolls her eyes, “I told you, and them, that’s not going to happen.”</p><p>“Wait you were chosen to become a Spectre?” Kaidan asks in confusion.</p><p>She huffs, “Yes, said something about my skills. Doesn’t help that a certain Turian spoke so highly of me, along with the respect I gained after the Genophage crap.” She shook her head, “Honestly, I think they want me to be a Spectre because of my connection to the Krogans. Give me Spectrehood and the Krogans won't go crazy or something.”</p><p>Kaidan smiles, “Nah, it’s because you would make a great Spectre. Why turn it down?”</p><p>“Because I like what I do, I don’t want to deal with the Councilors, and I would have even less time with-”</p><p>“What’s this about Spectre? Did you finally said yes, Shepard?” Garrus chuckles.</p><p>“Garrus!” She gasps, before rushing to him jumping on him. She wraps her legs around him, as he held her and touches her head with his.</p><p>“Hey, I see you’re excited to see me.” He whispers.</p><p>“Yes, shut up.”</p><p>He looks up at the two humans staring at them, “Hello, Captain Anderson.” He nods, “Alenko.” He nods again.</p><p>“Hello, Garrus, nice to see you again.” Anderson smiles at the two, remembering how silly John would get around Laena.</p><p>“Vakarian,” Kaidan said.</p><p>Luna gets to her feet and smile, “I guess it’s time to say goodbye,” She smiles at them, “I’ll speak to you guys later, and Kaidan, congratulations, again!” She waves.</p><p>Kaidan waves back with a smile and Anderson nod at her.</p><p>As they were walking, Garrus lifts her up bridal style, causing her to squeal and hold onto his neck.</p><p>“Holy shit! What are you doing?”</p><p>“Just want to carry you to the car.” He shrugs.</p><p>Shaking her head, she remains quiet; enjoying the comfort his arms gave her. She stares at him and reaches up to touch his mandibles. Until she saw a furry ball behind his neck.</p><p>“Archangel? Is that you!?” She gasps when the cat yawns and looks at her with a bored expression.</p><p>“He joined me after I left the Normandy. I was already making my way to the Citadel when he appeared. I was a bit surprised.” He laughs.</p><p>“You’re such a slut for Garrus, huh Angel?” She grumbles and Angel meows.</p><p>“Jealous.” He whispers, and she reaches up to kiss him.</p><p>“Nope,”</p><p>***</p><p>Laena Shepard is having a drink with an old retired Turian General named Septimus Oraka, and he is telling her old war stories, which piqued her interest. She did not want to admit to him, but it's turning her on as he spoke about his old teammates dying in gruesome ways.</p><p>If anything, she hated that it's turning her on. For years, she suppressed her urges and it worked! She's ‘cured’ of her problem and living a life with her two daughters. One a human and the other a turian.</p><p>Taking another sip of her drink, she crosses her legs when he spoke about how brutal one of his friends was torn apart in front of him by a Krogan Battle master.</p><p>“I was heartbroken. How can something like this happened?” He shook his head, “I hope I’m not scaring you away with these details. My…therapist told me sometimes I need to be open about my experiences.”</p><p>Laena smiles, “No, no I don’t mind. I prefer the details.” His brow plates raised, “B…because it gives me a better picture to empathize!” She stutters, placing her drink down.</p><p>“Oh, well, still I don’t want to keep speaking of my past battles.” He takes a sip of his drink, “I want to know a bit more about you, Laena.”</p><p>“Well, what else is there to know? I have two daughters; I am a widow, a geneticist.” She lists off.</p><p>“No, no, I want to know you, Laena.” He touches her hand, “That is just a list of things that you are, which is great; I would love to meet your daughters one day.”</p><p>She smiles, “My daughters are my world. One is in college on the Citadel at the moment, and my other one is somewhere in the galaxy.” She frowns, “She hasn’t spoken to me as of late, I hope she’s okay,” She whispers.</p><p>“Well, if she’s anything like you. Then I’m sure she is alright.” He squeezes her hand.</p><p>They were quiet, and Laena looks away from him, watching the cars fly by outside of the café. It is a nice view, something she needed to calm her racing heart and mind, thinking about Turians being ripped apart as their guts fall to the ground.</p><p>She squeezes her eyes tight, a pain in her heart as she felt her old self-resurfacing. Being around sick, and dying Turians have awakened this sleeping beast, and she hated it. This…this is why she stays away from Turians.</p><p>The times at Mordin’s clinic was hard, but manageable, as there were more than hurt turians. This gave her the excuse to focus mainly on others and not Turians, but if they needed her expert opinion she would help.</p><p>Now?</p><p>Now, she is dealing with all kinds of sick and dying Turians, because of the hospital, she's in. Most of her time is with Galina Vakarian, which is fine and nice, but when she leaves that room to search for others, she would sometimes end up around dying patients, or the sick. As the floor she is on is for intensive care.</p><p>Of course, Septimus is not on the intensive care unit, but he comes for a monthly check-up ever since he passed out from overexertion one day. That is how they met.</p><p>
  <em>One day she is sitting in a quiet area to get away from the sick Turians, she is getting overly excited, and she needed to calm down. He walked inside humming a strange tune but stops when he saw her meditating.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I hope I am not interrupting,” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She opens her eyes and smiles, “No, no, please, this place is open to the public, mainly spiritual Turians.” She stands up, “I was just meditating.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nods, “Oh, yes, is that how you humans um…” he pauses, “pray to your God?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She giggles, “Some humans pray, similar to me meditating, some pray a different way.” She shook her head, “But, many of us have different Gods; I am spiritual though and was just meditating.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His brow plates raised, “Spiritual? You believe in Spirits?” He sits down and stares at her in wonder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Laena felt her heart race, something that hasn’t happen to her since John. Smiling, she sat near him, not next to him, much to his disappointment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, I believe in Spirits, maybe not in the same way as turians, but I do believe.” She begins, and they had their little talks since then, even meditating together, which was nice.</em>
</p><p>“You are truly a mystery, Laena,” Septimus said, chuckling as he drank some more of his drink.</p><p>She blinks away her train of thought, and sighs, placing her cup down.</p><p>“I…Septimus this won’t work.” She said, looking at him</p><p>His calm expression changes suddenly to confusion; “Was it something I said?” he sits up.</p><p>She shook her, “It’s not you, it’s me.”</p><p>He narrows his eyes, “Usually that is said to stop someone from feeling bad since it’s because of them.” He sighs, “At least tell me what I’ve done.”</p><p>“Nothing! I swear…my past is…not pretty.”</p><p>He stares at her, “Is it because of the dextro eating? Slavery?”</p><p>She chuckles, “No, none of that truly matters.” She touches his hand and squeezes, “I have…this thing in me, which is extremely unusual.”</p><p>“Tell me; let me be the judge,”</p><p>She stares at him, her legs squeezing together as she pictures him on the table ready to be examined.</p><p>
  <em>“What…what are you going to do to me!?” He screams in fear, and she giggles knowing he is so close to dying. Her private area is getting soaked at the thought of him screaming for her to stop as she cuts him open. </em>
</p><p>“I…I can’t tell you. It’s wrong and a past I wish to bury and forget.”</p><p>“Please, give me a chance,” he sounds desperate, “After what happened with Sha’ira I thought I would never find someone else,” He begs, and everything is quiet. As minutes went by, he starts audibly sighing, causing her to drown in guilt.</p><p>She looks down, “I…I used to get off to dead turians.” She whispers.</p><p>He looks at her, and tilts his head, “What?”</p><p>“I said I used to get off to dead turians.” His eyes grew wide, “I would get…very horny, and sometimes would masturbate when I thought of a dead turian. My time before all of this, I would experiment on your kind. It’s why I learned so much about them.” She could feel herself getting wet thinking of her past…thinking of Jack.</p><p>“Oh…” he is speechless.</p><p>She stood up, “This is why I can’t continue things with you. I just want to live and let live! I care deeply about the turian people.” She pulls at her hair, “It’s why I avoided being with any sexually or romantically. Most of my time after slavery is hopping from one race to another just to feel something again.”</p><p>She looks at him sadly, as he still is speechless.</p><p>“I have a turian daughter, Septimus, I would never want to harm anyone, I swear.” She frowns, “Galina is such a nice woman, and I pour everything into helping her.” She gasps, “But, sometimes…I would walk the halls of the hospital….and just…watch.”</p><p>He opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out.</p><p>“Staying in that intensive care unit, with sick and dying turians, has ignited that feeling.” She starts to walk away, “I’m sorry, but if you cared even a little about me, please don’t tell anyone. I paid someone higher up to keep my past a secret and I would hate for them to harm you, Septimus.”</p><p>He grabs her arm, “Wait, just….wait.” They stood there unmoving.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Do you want to kill me?”</p><p>She looked at him shocked, “No! Never! I mean…I did picture it, but I swear I know myself! I know to keep my urges down!” She bit her fingers, something she has not done in years!</p><p>“Then let's finish the drink,” His mandibles twitches.</p><p>She looked at him confused, “What? No…don’t you understand?”</p><p>“I understand you are not the same woman you were before. Plus, I’ve killed humans plenty of times.” He laughs, “Let’s call it even.”</p><p>“That’s…that’s not the same...”</p><p>“Same thing? I know, but I want to finish this drink with you. Hopefully, you would want to have another drink with me.” He sat down and gestures to the seat.</p><p>“Septimus…” She whispers.</p><p>“You are truly something different, Laena.” He chuckles as she sat down, stunned by his…acceptance, “And, I trust you won’t kill me.” He took her hand in his and squeezes.</p><p>She looks at their entwined hands and smiles, “Thank…you.”</p><p>***</p><p>Luna groans as they walk out of the market with groceries, and she wasn’t happy about having to buy food, at least Garrus is the one holding all the groceries.</p><p>“Seriously, Garrus, I told you to have things stocked. What have you been eating any time you stayed home?”</p><p>He shrugs, “Food,”</p><p>She glares at him, “Food? What kind of food?”</p><p>“Food that keeps me alive.” He grumbles</p><p>She places her hands on her hips, “Garrus!”</p><p>He groans, “More like rations, I lived on military rations for part of my life, I’ll be okay.”</p><p>“Garrus, you need to eat better! Cooked food is better than ‘military rations’, spirits Garrus. Why is it every time I come home, we need to buy editable food.” She pulls at her hair.</p><p>“Look, I’m perfectly fine, and yes, I should have stocked our apartment, but hear me out.”</p><p>She side-eyed him, “I’m hearing you out.”</p><p>He didn’t finish knowing, nothing will get him out of this. Maybe, he could spin this and tease her a little?</p><p>“Well?” She stops and taps her foot.</p><p>“Should you really be talking to me like that, Luna?” He uses as much base as he could.</p><p>“Oh…hell…no, you are not going use ‘dom Garrus’ on me when you fucked up here.” She spins on her heel and continues to walk. He sighs and follows.</p><p>It was worth a shot.</p><p>For the next ten minutes, Luna would continue to scold, and nag Garrus, who has since tune her out by this point. When he saw Laena speaking to Oraka, and it seems they were having a pretty good time.</p><p>“Hey, isn’t that your mother,” He interrupts her, glad to finally found a way for her to shut up.</p><p>“Mom?” She asks, and Laena turns to look at them with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Luna! Garrus, so good to see you both.” She looks at the groceries, “Garrus forgot to buy food before you got home again, Luna?”</p><p>Luna glares at the turian, “Yes! All I ask is for him to have a decent meal every occasionally when home. I’m not there all the time; I just want you to eat healthy, Garrus.”</p><p>Garrus sighs, “I’m sorry okay, things have been rough lately; just haven’t had the time to buy food.” He grumbles before seeing Oraka with his brow plate raised, “Hello, Oraka. Good to see you again.”</p><p>“Ahh, Garrus it’s good to see you as well. I see the missus is upset with you,” he chuckles as Garrus rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Septimus, this is my eldest daughter, Lunaria. I didn’t think it's time to meet my family yet, but here we are.” He nods, and Luna smiles, “This is Septimus Oraka, my moon.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Oraka. Garrus spoke of you before, I didn’t expect you to be talking to my mother however, that’s a surprise.”</p><p>He chuckles, “I met her during my visits to the turian hospital.” He looks at her, and his mandibles twitch, “She has caught my eyes, and I thought to ask her for a drink after some time speaking with her.”</p><p>Laena giggles looking away bashfully and Luna’s eyes browns raised at the emotions her mother is showing. She has not acted in a way since her father’s passing, even with Wrex.</p><p>“Hmm, well…don’t let us ruin…uh your date?”</p><p>Laena shook her head, “It’s just a drink to get to know each other, my moon.”</p><p>“I must say getting to know your mother has been a weird blessing. Much different from Sha’ira, that’s for sure.” He looks at her panicked, “Not trying to compare you two, it’s just I…” He wanted to slap himself.</p><p>Laena laughs, “It’s alright. She was an important person to you, no need to be afraid to speak about it.”</p><p>He laughs, “Oh thank the Spirits, thought I was going to be killed in my sleep if we ever get that far,” Her eyes went wide, “At least I thought I got to turn you on, one way or another.” He looks at Laena and saw her fearful face.</p><p>Garrus shifts a little trying to understand what that means; Luna tilts her head strangely at her mother.</p><p>Oraka coughs, “I…I misspoke, just a joke running between us!” He laughs nervously.</p><p>Luna and Garrus looked at each other and gave a small nod, not wanting to ask further questions. With a smile, Luna looks at her mother.</p><p>“Well, mom, you look happy, strangely happier than with Wrex, which by the way, I thought you two were with each other?”</p><p>Laena took a deep breath and smiles, “No, Wrex and I were never truly together. He has a family now with Baraka, and is focusing on his people.” She claps, “I am happy to say, they have officially built a school for their children!”</p><p>“What! We need to visit Wrex one day!” Luna squeal, picturing all the tiny Krogans.</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “You just want to see the babies.”</p><p>She pouts, “They are so adorable! How can something so tiny, become a huge Krogan I…ugh!” She squeals again.</p><p>“That’s usually how babies are, my moon.” Laena laughs, “Remember Naviana when she was born?”</p><p>“Oh yes! She was so small, I mean she is still pretty small, but baby turians are cute. Babies are so cute.” Before she squeals again, Garrus covers her mouth.</p><p>“Please, baby, if you squeal again, I am going to die.” He begs, she huffs and pouts with his hands covering hers, crossing her arms.</p><p>“Spirits, Laena, she has a fire in her.” Oraka laughs, “I never thought you are this…bouncy? Is that the right word?” He wonders.</p><p>Laena giggles, “Luna can be pretty excited at times. She’s full of emotions and life. Just like her father, John.” She smiles in remembrance.</p><p>“What was he like?” He asks, and Luna looks at her mother with happiness, remembering her father.</p><p>“John was…John was a rock star. Someone who every looked at for the answer. Sometimes he would be blunt and straight to the point, other times, he would be kind.” She plays with the rim of her cup, “He was a paragon, through and through. Just a nice person who people would be open and friendly with.”</p><p>She looks up at Luna, and their eyes met.</p><p>“I remember a time we fought…I cheated on him when I was pregnant with Luna,” Luna’s eyes went wide, “I wanted to end things after what I have done, but he sat me down and talked.”</p><p>“What happened after, I mean…you guys still stayed together, but…” Garrus starts, maybe hearing how they got through something hard will help in future fights.</p><p>“John was a charmer,” She laughs, “Very persuasive, the opposite of me. I would have blown up with rude remakes and walked away. Just being an asshole.” She sighs, “He persuaded me to talk, and talk I did.”</p><p>“Talk…huh?” Garrus whispers.</p><p>“Yes, we talked. The man I cheated on him with was my ex-boyfriend from Earth and he…changed me to be something else as I was growing up. John understood what happened, said I didn’t cheat, but was raped, and stayed with me. This left some trust issues, but we worked on them.”</p><p>“How were you changed?” Luna whispers, pulling Garrus’s hand from her mouth.</p><p>Laena looks at Septimus, “Let’s just say, I was conditioned to act a certain way by this man. He trained me like a dog that even after ten years had passed; I would listen to his manipulating words and actions. John recognized this and told me to leave.”</p><p>“I thought it was because of the pregnant turian.” Garrus murmurs and Septimus looks at him oddly.</p><p>She nods, “It was because of that, as I told John I didn’t want to give up my life’s passion, because of the asshole. I just needed to avoid him, as much as he was trying to continue the affair,” She rolls her eyes, “After seeing the pregnant turian, and then with him trying so hard, I couldn’t take it, and left.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you speak of this before, mom?”</p><p>“Because, there is more…to the horrible story, and I am not ready to speak about it, my moon, sorry.” She reaches out her hand in guilt, and Luna takes it with a smile.</p><p>“I hope you don’t hate me for…cheating on your father.”</p><p>She shook her head, “I am going with dad’s judgment, as it feels like that guy raped you.” Laena looks down, “I don’t know everything, and I won’t pry if you’re not ready to talk about it to me, mom; but just know I love you no matter what.”</p><p>Laena starts to cry, and Luna pulls her in for a hug.</p><p>A few hours went by, Luna and Garrus left, wanting to give Laena and Septimus some space, as she wanted to sort through some things with him.</p><p>There were still some emotions playing in her heart after opening up so much to Luna. She forgot Garrus and Septimus were there, and now wonders what Septimus is thinking.</p><p>She quietly hums; playing with the rim of her cup, until Septimus finally grew the courage to speak.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Laena.” He said, and she looks at him.</p><p>She looks at him confused, “Why? You did not do those things to me. If anything I am sorry for opening so much to you.”</p><p>“I’ve wanted to know more about you to the point I was pushing even. I didn’t know how hard you had it. Now I know you were a mystery for a reason. I hope I didn’t push too much.” He whispers, giving her a sad expression.</p><p>“Septimus, no, you didn’t push me. I have grown from when I was young. No man could force me to do what I don’t want to do.” She smiles softly at him.</p><p>“Do you think we could still try? Or is it not going to happen? We don’t have to rush a relationship, but I would like to know if there is a future for us.” He sadly spoke.</p><p>She looks at him, “I would like to think so. I know what I spoke about today is…a lot for a first date; but hopefully, you would want to have another drink with me.”</p><p>He looks at her wide-eyed, “You…still want to have a drink with me?”</p><p>She giggles at his reaction, “Of course, why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>He took her hand, “So, there is a future.” He made happy turian sounds.</p><p>She squeezes his hand, “I didn’t want Luna to learn about…my past just yet, hell, I didn’t want you to know so much just yet.”</p><p>“I hope you will tell me more about Laena Shepard.”</p><p>They sat for a moment, listening to people walk and talk. The sky cars driving by, and just the moment with each other.</p><p>“I would like some ginger tea, by the way.” She stands up, but he motions her to sit, as he wants to buy it for her.</p><p>His mandibles twitch in happiness, “Ginger tea coming right up.”</p><p>Once he leaves, Laena smiles, holding her hands together.</p><p>“John, she knows now, of course not everything yet, but she knows and still loves me.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Stir until soft…” She whispers over the pot of food.</p><p>Garrus is watching her from the kitchen island. His arm is prompt onto it while leaning his head into his hand. He thought about her mother and her what she told them.</p><p>“How do you feel?”</p><p>Luna stops and pauses, “I feel okay. Yes, hearing what my mother did was…a bit sad, but, I love her.”</p><p>He nods giving audible hums in understanding. As she continues to stir the food, his mind wanders to his kinky girlfriend. He is horny, and thinking of her kinks is turning him on, does not help that there could be much more she is into.</p><p>He started to think of his own kinks, and how seeing her bleed turned him on, the redness of her blood flowing from the wounds he placed on her with his talon. The feeling is soft as her skins and red like her beautiful eyes.</p><p>He shifts in his seat and sighs.</p><p>Then there is the fact, she fucking loves when he does it. Even going so far as to be upset when he files his talons, which he needs to do to make sure they won’t become infected, or grow wrong. Need to keep them nice and right for her, he would say, but she would whine since the pain will feel slightly off, of course, he makes sure he’s not too sharp, just enough to pierce her skin, as he loves to finger her.</p><p>He shifts again, feeling his cock leave its slit.</p><p>Watching her walk over to a cabernet, he saw her reach for some spice, noticing the new scars on her legs. The ones, when she was a slave, were starting to dull away, her mother said it's because she has finally moved on, healing from her past, but the new ones were from him.</p><p>He starts to remember the day she was extremely naughty. How he punished her by not giving her a punishment, and when he saw her masturbating, he needed to show a different kind of punishment.</p><p>He groans and closes his eyes, slowly rubbing himself through his cloth not seeing Luna turn to look at him weirdly.</p><p>He tied her up and slowly masturbated in front of her, showing her how he feels. She was whimpering and begging him to fuck her. Grinning, he told her no, continuing to jerk himself off in front of her. By the time, he placed himself inside her tight pussy, she…</p><p>“Garrus?”</p><p>He opens his eyes, and moves his hands away from his aching cock, looking at her.</p><p>“Hmm?” He coughs.</p><p>She smirks, “What are you doing?”</p><p>He fits himself proper, “Just waiting for dinner,” His mandibles twitch, “How close are you?”</p><p>She kept smiling at him, “Not close enough, Sir,” She whispers seductively, and his cock twitch.</p><p>She walks back over to the pot, with an extra pep in her step, and continues to stir. While stirring, she would move her hips with the spoon, singing a soft song to herself.</p><p>Hearing her sing is nice, she started to do this a lot more often, which is a blessing to him. Watching her hips move though, shows him what’s he’s missing right now.</p><p>His cock twitches again.</p><p>Standing up, he walks over to her and slides his arms around her waist. The food she is cooking smelled really good, but her arousal smelled better.</p><p>“You’re horny right now, and I smell you.” He growls in her ears.</p><p>She giggles, “You’re horny right now, and I could feel you.” She whispers.</p><p>He grumbles, and slide his hand into her soaking panties. Shit, she is very horny.</p><p>He groans at her wet feeling, knowing it’s because of him. He saw her clutch the spoon tighter and he licks his mark on her neck. Going further down, he enters her hole, and they both moan at the feeling.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re wet for me, huh? I make you that horny?” He growls.</p><p>“Uh-huh,” She whimpers,</p><p>“You want my cock to fill you up?” He nips at her neck.</p><p>“Y…yes da-”</p><p>
  <em>Ring</em>
</p><p>Garrus growls in anger, who the fuck! Is interrupting them now!?</p><p>“Spectre Garrus, Castis Vakarian is at the door”</p><p>He calms down and looks in confusion, his dad? Why is his dad here?</p><p>He looks at Luna to see her looking almost in fear, thinking it’s because of his father; he kisses her.</p><p>“Hey, why don’t you get some clothes on, okay? I’ll finish up here.” He whispers.</p><p>She nods and smiles, bashfully walks away. He tilts his head wondering what’s the problem, usually; she would walk away in annoyance because it’s his father.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he thought about Lamont’s disgusting foot and shutters at the thought. Yup, the easiest way to fucking lost a hard-on.</p><p>Opening the door, “Hey, dad. Good to see you.”</p><p>Castis nods at his son and walks inside, Solana behind him.</p><p>“Hey, Garrus!” She hugs him, “Heard you were on the Citadel and thought we stopped by to say hello!”</p><p>“Good to see you, Solana,” He chuckles, she is looking more and more like their mother.</p><p>“I see you finally bought food for yourself, Garrus,” His father spoke, looking at the cooking food on the stove.</p><p>“Uh…actually…Lu,”</p><p>“Hi! Solana!” Luna walks downstairs smiling in a beautiful black dress and boots, “So good to see you again!” Turning her head towards his father, she forces a smile, “Mr. Vakarian.”</p><p>His father stares at her, a look passes by him, and he nods at her.</p><p>Luna rolls her eyes and glares at the floor, before walking toward the stove.</p><p>“Looks like the food is almost done, luckily I made enough to feed more than two people.”</p><p>“Why is that?” Castis asks.</p><p>She smiles, “Well, Garrus would sometimes forget to eat normal food, so I would make enough to last him.”</p><p>“Normal?”</p><p>She chuckles, “Yes, normal food, as in home-cooked food. My mother always told me home cook food is the healthiest. Keeps a person nice and strong for missions.”</p><p>“I hope you mean dextro food because my son isn’t some abomn-“</p><p>Garrus punches the tablet, “Dad!” he shouts, glaring at him.</p><p>There is a tension in the air as Luna stares at Garrus and Castis glaring at each other. Solana coughs getting everyone's attention.</p><p>“So! Would you like me to help share, Luna?”</p><p>She nods, “Yeah, the plates in the cupboard.”</p><p>While they ate in silence, there is heavy tension in the air. Luna is slowly eating, not able to keep anything down. Castis always does this, always making this awkward. This man is the worst!</p><p>After three years, you think the turian would stop! Would just get over the fact his son chooses to be with a human. They are happy! Is that not what he wants for his children!</p><p>“This is really good, Luna,”</p><p>“Hmph, for a human,” Castis grumbles.</p><p>“Dad…” Garrus warns.</p><p>He glares, “What? Can I not be truthful? There are lots of turian women who can cook much better than this.” He places his utensil down, “I met this pretty turian the other day-”</p><p>“I’m assuming you made this since Garrus doesn’t know how to cook!” Solana spoke loudly, cutting her father off.</p><p>Luna forces a smile, “Yeah, my mother made this recipe. There weren’t many pretty female turians around to cook for us,” She kept smiling at Solana, but Castis knew she took a jab at him, “So, my mother created this gem. I’ve been trying to perfect it for a while now.”</p><p>“Well, I think you nailed it, honey,” Garrus places a hand on her thigh and she smiles at him.</p><p>“Thank you, big guy,” and everything went back to tense silence.</p><p>Castis coughs, “Your mother isn’t getting any better, Garrus, even with Dr.Shepard’s help.” He said sternly, “Why must you do this to us? You know how important it would be to have a family your mother can see.”</p><p>Garrus glares, “What? What are you talking about?”</p><p>Castis shook his head, “Garrus, you cannot continue the Vakarian name with this,” He looks at Luna, “human, you need a nice turian female. Why didn’t you stay with, what’s her name,” He whispers and Garrus clutches his hand, “Iika.”</p><p>“Dad, Iika has a mate now. They are happily married with two children and another on the way,” He growls.</p><p>“And that could have been you! Your mother wants to see grandchildren before she passes.”</p><p>“Don’t speak of what she wants when she’s not here!” He clutches his utensil, tightly. Luna glares at the plate of good, feeling a deep sadness overwhelming her. Something in her stomach is causing her to want to throw up as her throat tightens.</p><p>“Dad, Garrus,” Solana looks at them worried.</p><p>“I speak to your mother every day, and as much as she likes Luna, she wants to see grandchildren before she dies!” He stands up and throws down his napkin.</p><p>Luna stands up and they all look at her, she glares at Castis with a strong look, opening her mouth to speak, "I..." her lips tremble and her expression changes to hurt as tears start to run down her face. "I..." She covers her mouth, her body is shaking at Castis stares at him, with disgust in her eyes.</p><p>“Luna,” Garrus starts, but she rushes upstairs and into the bathroom.</p><p>Garrus rushes to the bottom of the stairs before hearing the door close and the lock sound.</p><p>Turning around he glares at his father and walks straight to him with his hand clutch in a fist. Solana quickly got up and stood in between them.</p><p>“Don’t!” Garrus is panting in anger, “Don’t, Garrus” Solana begs, hands in the air.</p><p>“Get….out.” He growls, pointing towards the door.</p><p>Castis glares at his son before walking away, leaving the apartment.</p><p>“Can you tell her I’m sorry,” Solana whispers, before leaving.</p><p>With them gone, Garrus cleans up the remaining plates. He could hear her sobbing, but he wanted to get things clean before comforting her; but more so, he feels like a coward who failed her again.</p><p>“Garrus,” He heard, after placing the last plate in the dryer.</p><p>“Hey,” He whispers, seeing her standing there with tears running down her puffy, and even more, red eyes. There was snot running down her nose, and she had changed into his shirt, which was too long for her arms. Without a second thought, she rushes into his arms and cries.</p><p>“Don’t listen to him, Luna; it’s going to be okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I prefer this title a lot more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Emotions with Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luna expresses a new kink, and Garrus takes her out on a date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is the beginning of endless smut scenes, and a new kink that will be present from here on out, Daddy Kink.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“I speak to your mother every day, and as much as she likes Luna, she wants to see grandchildren before she dies!”</em>
</p><p>Garrus slightly opens his eyes, hearing soft sniffing beside him. He turns his head to see Luna on her side curled up, silently crying. With a turn of his body, he pulls her into his chest, and entwine their hands.</p><p>“Don’t listen to his words, Luna.”</p><p>She shook her head, “How can I not, Garrus? He is right about me. There is no feasible way we could have children together,” she turns to look at him, “And your mother…she’s going to die without having grandchildren.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes, “This is why I said not to listen to him. Grandchildren can come in any form be it adoption or something else like surrogacy. Plus, we have time on our hands, why force a child into the mix?”</p><p>“But your mother-”</p><p>He cups her cheek, “My mother is happy with the life she has, Luna. Sure, she wants to have grandchildren,” She frowns, “But! She’s fine with us not having them right now.”</p><p>“Then why did your father say those things?” She glares.</p><p>“Because he’s trying to manipulate you to leave me.” He sighs, “He did this shit to Mayre as well, and it worked! I had to fight for her to stay with me.”</p><p>Luna turns on her side and wiggles herself into his arms, which he gladly invited.</p><p>“Your father is a fucking asshole.”</p><p>He sighs, “I know, but he’s still my father, Luna, and I still love him. Please, don’t-”</p><p>“Don’t say it,” She cuts him off, “Don’t say ‘have me choose between you and him.’ I won’t do that to you, I love you too much.”</p><p>“I love you too,” He held her tighter, and they fell asleep.</p><p>***</p><p>“Yes!” Luna squeals looking at her email from the Shadow Broker.</p><p>Garrus is cooking breakfast, thinking about last night; he needs to find a way for his father to just…leave Luna alone. Maybe, he needs to keep them apart.</p><p>“Garrus!” He looks over with a bored expression.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>She jumps out of the chair and rushes to him, kissing him on the mouth. He is a bit surprised, but is happy about it and kisses her back.</p><p>“A full month!” She claps, “A full month of us together! Unless the Council won’t let you have this month off, which is fine I guess. I could stay with my family while you are working?”</p><p>He chuckles, “No, I need this vacation, and I’m sure they won’t mind. Although, I would be on call.” He kisses her lips again, before going back to cooking, “I’m excited, I need this. I need to be with you.” He whispers.</p><p>Luna leans on the island, “I need you too.”</p><p>He sighs, “I…have been down lately. I went on this mission….couldn’t save the civilians. Their lives…gone, because I wasn’t strong enough.” He stares into the pot, “Sometimes I just...can’t get out of bed.”</p><p>“Garrus,”</p><p>“I lay there and I think…what’s the point? What’s the point in living?” He whispers.</p><p>Walking over to him, she hugs his waist and kisses his bareback.</p><p>“Come back to me, Garrus, please.”</p><p>“Luna?" He blinks, "Sorry…I didn’t mean to act like that.”</p><p>“You told me you’re going to therapy. Please, don’t tell me you were lying.”</p><p>He chuckles, “I go….just haven’t gone in a while.” He shook his head, “Too stressed out.”</p><p>She slaps his back, “That’s the best time to go! Therapy is for people who need someone to talk to and listen to. Get the stress out of their head and out in the open. Then you can heal after speaking about it.”</p><p>“I know…I know…just sometimes, I don’t want to.”</p><p>They sat down and ate their breakfast, Luna is watching Garrus slowly take bites of his food, and it's worrying her.</p><p>“Want to talk to me about it? I’m no therapist, but I can listen.”</p><p>He looks at her and chuckles, “You’re too kind, Luna.” He sighs, “I guess, I’m upset with my father. I just want to be happy with you, and he’s doing his best to ruin it, as I predicted.”</p><p>Luna bits her lips.</p><p>“Then it’s the fucking Council, and annoying the shit out of me. You think after the Genophage cure happened, and the Krogans are doing just fine, they would shut the fuck up; but no, instead they just keep complaining, wanting me to check every damn time as if the Krogan are going to magically gain military items without them noticing.” He bits into his food harshly.</p><p>Luna nods, listening and giving him indications she is with him.</p><p>“And of course, my mother,” He stops and sighs, “She’s so kind and loving, she is the opposite of my father, and I can see how she is the one who can keep him in his place.” He looks at Luna, “I wish she would just get better, and live the rest of her life. She’s only sixty-four, Luna, so many more years left!”</p><p>“I know, and I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be, you weren’t the one who caused this to happen to her.”</p><p>She grabs his hand and kisses it, before resting it on her cheeks.</p><p>“I don’t mean to put so much on you; I don’t want to be a burden.” He looks into her eyes and she smiles, kissing his hand again.</p><p>“You are not a burden, okay! I am here for you, no matter what!” She smiles and kisses his hand again.</p><p>He stares into her eyes watching the emotions drift by, and his mandibles twitch in happiness. She is an emotional woman, and he is okay with that. It can get a bit hard at times, but other times it’s quite nice.</p><p>Leaning back, she takes a bite of her food, “You’re getting better at cooking breakfast, Garrus.” She laughs.</p><p>“Hey, come on, I can cook more than just breakfast.” She gave him a tiny look, and he rolls his eyes.</p><p>“You can cook well enough to eat normal,” She made a sarcastic expression, “But, you still need more work, my love.”</p><p>He stares at her for a moment, and she squirms under his gaze. She is getting uncomfortable, and he is enjoying it. Her eyes quickly darts to him, before going back to the food and taking another bite.</p><p>“Okay,” Is all he said and ate his food. He wasn’t angry, if anything he is laughing inside as she stares at him a little worried.</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>He nods, “Yeah, I get it. I cannot cook as well as you. So, okay,” He continues to eat. There is a moment of silence as she kept watching him eat. He figured she is wondering how he is going to punish her for ‘speaking ill’ of him. If you can even call it that, nonetheless, he has something in mind, but that’s for later.</p><p>After breakfast, Luna is washing the dishes, hoping to get on his good side. He is planning something, and she is a bit scared, excited, and horny at the thought of Garrus punishing her.</p><p>She looks back towards him and saw he is watching some show. Something about a political divide, kings, and queens.</p><p>After drying the dishes, she looks at her omni-tool to see if the store she wants to buy some clothes at is open, but gives a sad sigh at learning it’s not open for another two hours.</p><p>Walking over to the sitting turian, she went to sit next to him, but he grabs her waist and plops her down onto his lap. He didn’t say anything, but she is wondering if this is her punishment.</p><p>Sitting there trying to be a good girl, she notices he wasn’t doing anything. Maybe, if she waits a bit longer.</p><p>Nothing</p><p>Rolling her eyes, and leaning back, she thought about their vacation. A thought pops into her head, and she sits up with a smile on her face.</p><p>Turning her head to look at him, “Garrus, I know where we could go!”</p><p>He continues to watch the show, “Hmm? Where?”</p><p>“Jamaica!” She claps, turning back around and leaning on his chest, “My mother was born and raised there until the government took her. We bought a vacation home a year ago, and would stay there at times.”</p><p>He wraps his arms around her waist, “How come you never invited me before?”</p><p>She frowns, “You’re always busy…then when you weren’t, I was busy.”</p><p>“But the times we would be together?”</p><p>“Not enough time to go to the vacation home.” She shifts in his lap, “Then we had that big fight because of your father.” She trails off.</p><p>They were quiet, and Luna is a bit worried. Biting her finger, she sighs. Every time they bring up Garrus’ father, it’s an issue. She understands that is his father, but the man is insufferable.</p><p>She did not hate, Garrus’ father. No, if anything she respects him, he is a man who raised his kids into great adults. He has a wife who is slowly dying and is staying strong. She also looked into him and saw that he has an amazing record, if anything he reminds her of her own father!</p><p>However, he is fucking horrible. At least to her. She does not know how things work with other humans, but the man hates her! And for what? Because his son loves her? For crying aloud, it’s his son’s life, not his! He can’t control Garrus, nor can he control her like this.</p><p>She shifts again his lap, wanting to forget that old turian, and focus on the one she is sitting on, currently trying to get him to do something to her. His hands lays on her waist to keep her still as he continues to watch the show, and she gives a low sorry; he grunts.</p><p>Her mind starts to focus on the story of the show, watching as the people on the screen played their roles. The lover roughly held the woman against the wall, as he starts to feel her up. Something Garrus would do when she gets too out of hand.</p><p>His hand starts to rub her waist softly, and her eyes drift towards his arms. They were large with muscles, big and strong, protective of her. She bites her lips as her eyes went back to the screen to see the man staring intensely at the woman as she spoke something to him.</p><p>Garrus shifts his body and pulls her with him. He coughs softly before he resumes rubbing her waist softly, and eventually graduates to her thighs. She didn’t moves, as she waits for more of what he’s about to do. Slow motion of his hand here, a bit of caressing here. His hands were everywhere on her thighs, and it is turning her on.</p><p>She kept her eyes on the screen, and her mouth shut. The last thing she wants to do is break this moment with a sound, causing him to either stop, to punish her, or for him to start becoming rough. She loves rough, but the way he is touching her body right now is building something in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>Her body felt warm, and her heart is racing as his hand moves more up, closer in between her legs. A place Sir is allowed to do whatever he wants, where ever he wants. He is the one who tells her when she can and cannot touch herself.</p><p>When his hand reaches her entrance, and start to lightly brush above her underwear. He grunts in annoyance, and Luna bites her lips, wondering what she should do. It wasn’t until she hears a tear that her eyes went wide, knowing what he just did.</p><p>Sir tore her underwear with his talons.</p><p>He leans back into the couch and brings her with him. She could hear her heart in her ears as he finishes taking the remains of her underwear off. His hand flicks to the ground, and she looks to see the torn panties in shreds there.</p><p>Turning back to the vid, she moves her body again, and opens her legs a little, feeling herself getting stiff from her last position. The lovers on the screen were kissing, passionately. Their lips and moans were turning her on, as the man’s hand reaches into the woman’s skit.</p><p>At the same time, Sir reaches his hand pass her thigh, and rubs her lower lips, and she shivers at the touch of his cold hand. It wasn’t long before his hand turns hot as her wetness begins to coat his finger. She takes in a breath as he slightly opens her slick pussy lips, and then closes them. He gives a soft sigh at the sounds her wet lips were making as he continues to open and close them.</p><p>She moans quietly wanting to beg for more, or demand for more, something to stop the torture he is giving her right now. Oh, she is so sorry for making fun of his cooking now. Is this the punishment? If it is, she hates this. All he needs to do is stick his finger inside!</p><p>“P..please,” She whimpers, begging, and he stops, just as she predicted he would. She wants to slap herself speaking! Why did she talk? She broke it, and now Sir is going to punish her more now that he knows she wants it.</p><p>Sir didn’t say anything, instead, he resumes what he's doing, opening and closing her wet lips. She shivers and gave an exasperated sigh, as her pussy starts to become slippery from this torture. He pulls his hand away and adjusts himself on the couch again. She sat there on his lap, shaking at this point.</p><p>With her eyes tightly shut, she starts to grind on his lap, wanting to feel something. Unconsciously, she moves her hand and starts to touch herself. A low moan came from her mouth, as she turns her head down.</p><p>Suddenly, she stops, wondering why he wasn’t punishing her for touching herself. Turning around she saw him lazily watching the damn show again. She pouts, and turns around, leaning on his chest, not even wanting to touch herself again.</p><p>A few minutes go by, watching the two lovers finish their fucking, and walk out the room. She watches in question, wondering, what’s the point of this damn show? Why does he watch it? Is it because of the sex because the sex is just bad. Eventually, the show ends, and a new one begins.</p><p>This one seems more action-packed, but her mind starts to drift, not really giving a crap about what's there. She is angry, pissed that this is her punishment. His cooking could use more work! She was just being truthful!</p><p>With a huff, she stands to take care of herself upstairs, but he grabs her waist and forces her back down on his lap. Sir didn’t say anything, and she pouts, crossing her arms. This is extremely unfair!</p><p>Leaning back, once again, on his chest, she watches the stupid show. Which has a dumb plot, a stupid protagonist, and a cr-</p><p>She moans loudly, as he shoves his finger into her unexpected pussy. Quickly, she grabs his arms for stability, as he roughly fucks her inside and rubs her clit with his thumb. She arches her back and moans higher as her legs open wider, giving him more room to work with.</p><p>Sir is so deep inside with his finger that she is whimpering from the pain and pleasure of it all. Hearing him grunt and sigh, as he fingers her wet pussy, made her beg him to fuck her more. His tongue rolls against her neck, near his mark on her, while panting, as she feels his hard cock on her ass.</p><p>Pulling his hand away, leaving her wanting, he pushes her to stand; with a pout, she looks back to see him taking off his boxer. Standing there, feeling hot all over, and shivering from the intense fingering he just did to her; her pussy is dripping and she could feel it. Taking off her shirt, leaving her fully naked, she sighs at the cool air hitting her skin.</p><p>Their apartment had blinds on, as Sir loves to be in the dark most of the time. It is a bit of an adjustment for her, but she got used to it.</p><p>His hand crept up her legs, to her thighs, to her waist; and ends with a hard slap to her ass, before slightly kneading it causing her to moan. She wants to sit on his lap again, but wait for his command. He slaps her ass again, and again, and again. Now, she is panting from the abuse of her ass, and whimpering a sorry to him for being a bad girl.</p><p>Then he bit her ass</p><p>Her eyes wide, her body in shock, and she moans when he bits her again. It wasn’t hard, just enough to cause her to tense, clutching her hands in a fist; she hisses in pleasure as he continues to bit her ass. It wasn’t until she is about to drop, that he stops, and finishes with a hard slap.</p><p>“Going to be a good girl now?” He calmly said with gruffness in his voice.</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” She whimpers, her knees felt like jelly by this point.</p><p>Sir grabs her waist and pulls her into his lap. He starts to whisper in her ears, telling her she is a good girl and praising her; she moans quietly in happiness. His hands were so tender and kind to her after her beating. His hand slips between her thighs and starts to rub her clit, causing her to jerk a little, but he holds her tight in his strong arms, praising her some more.</p><p>His body is so large compare to her, causing her to feel small and protected, and she loves the feeling. Feeling his hard cock press and twitch against her ass, telling her how much she’s making him happy; she moans, as he continues to rub her clit, and kiss her shoulder. Sir is being so nice; she melts in his kindness for being a good girl.</p><p>Her hips grind on his lap, and he moves her. She gasps in eagerness, feeling his big, hot, cock on her pussy lips. It wasn’t long before he guides and slips inside, causing both to hiss as she stretches and squeezes to accommodate his size; she pants, realizing the time away from him has really been too long.</p><p>He grabs her breasts, pinching her nipples, and she jolts from the shock of having her nipples pinched. Slowly, she glides down inching his cock deep inside her, rolling her hips at the feeling of him filling her up, feeling drunk from it all.</p><p>Once he is fully inside, they sat there for a moment, as she squeezes his cock with her inner walls. They were both breathing heavily, almost too excited to finally get to this part. His brushes her long curly hair out the way and kisses her shoulder, as her leg shakes slightly, and moans at his care.</p><p>“Spirits, I love your tight pussy,” He groans in her ears, and she squeals in delight at pleasuring her Sir. His hand continues to press and rotate on her sensitive nub, as her heart races. So thick and hard inside, she could feel the ridges from his cock, intensifying the feeling.</p><p>Sir leans back and places his hands on her waist. Without a moment too soon, he pulls down and thrusts deep into her. Luna silently screams, leaning forward and grabbing his knees for support. As he pounds into her tight walls, she whimpers and moans.</p><p>The harder he thrust, the deeper he feels to her, as she bounces on his cock. His strong hands will dig into her hips, lifting her slightly up and slamming her back down on his fat cock, causing her breath to hitch, each time he hits her g-spot.</p><p>“What a beautiful pussy you have, Luna.” Sir grunts, as he pumps into her again, “Sucking my cock like a good girl.” He growls, grabbing her hair and pulling.</p><p>“Yes…I'm a good girl! Please fuck me harder!” She begs and cries out as he takes her harder.</p><p>He forces her back against his chest as he continues to slam into her, his hand holding her by the thighs. She moans in excitement, feeling him even deeper inside.</p><p>She holds his arms, digging into his hide. He is panting as his hips thrust into her, and he groans each time her inner walls squeeze him. Their lewd noises filled the apartment, as her toes curls and her back arches.</p><p>Her hand starts to massage her breast, the other her clit, as she bounces happily on Daddy’s lap. Her eyes open, panting like a bitch in heat.</p><p>Daddy’s lap?</p><p>He notices her pause, and squeezes her thigh, causing some pain and bleeding, snapping her out of her daze. Getting back into the rhythm, she starts rubbing her clit, feeling herself getting closer. Daddy gave a small growl when she starts to shiver.</p><p>Daddy? What the fuck, she thought it again.</p><p>“Luna, don’t fucking stop.” He squeezes her again for fucking up the pace. She moans from the pain, enjoying the feeling of his talons deep inside of her, but knowing she is in trouble, she nods.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Daddy.” She whimpers, and he instantly stops at the name she just idiotic called him.</p><p>Her heart is pounding in her chest at the embarrassment, why the hell did she say that? Stiff as ever, she breathes heavily with her eyes wide in fear, as she tries to mentally fix the situation so they can go back to their lovemaking.</p><p>Slowly, and awkwardly, he begins the motion again. Her breath hitches and she hisses as he accidentally slid out of her slippery wet pussy. With a grunt, Daddy drops her leg and grabs his cock, sliding it back inside of her, fixing the problem, just as a Daddy would.</p><p>She shook her head at the thought, wanting to go back to calling him, Sir. But, the more Daddy pounds into her succulent walls, she can’t stop herself.</p><p>He grunts, “Daddy’s slut,” and she felt herself go wild at the thought. Daddy’s slut, Daddy’s sexy human slut. She cries out as he buries deep inside. She is so hot from it all, being Daddy’s slut!</p><p>She wants everything from him right now, just give her his all, please, Daddy! Her mind is full of his big, blue cock, taking over everything that she values right now. She felt so beautiful and giddy as he pants in her ear, telling her how much of a good girl she is to Daddy.</p><p>Her eyes went black as she feels herself about to explode on Daddy cock. He is slamming into her so hard, she knew she is going to be sore after, and she welcomes it. Harder. Harder. Daddy kept fucking her harder, hitting her g-spot constantly; she is drooling at this point. Her body begins to glow blue/red as she sees stars, feeling the powerful eruption.</p><p>“Daddy’s gonna fill your tight pussy,” He groans, “Daddy’s perfect pussy,” He growls as he pounds faster into her.</p><p>“Yes, please, fill me up, Daddy.” She cries out as she cums on his cock, a burst of her powers shoots through him. Daddy grunts and thrusts as deep as possible into her, until she felt his warm cum shooting inside of her. She moans at the feeling, while her inner walls continue to squeeze.</p><p>Head down in exhaustion, she trembles as he continues to fill her. He let go of her legs, making them land on the ground, and her knees buckles.</p><p>He moves her hair to the side and kisses her shoulder, as she rolls her hips. Daddy is coming so much; she couldn’t help but squeeze his arms after his arms circle her waist. Sweat is racing down her body, as she tries to get control of her breathing</p><p>Bring her head up, she leans on his chest and lays there breathing heavily, holding her lower stomach. He is so warm inside of her.</p><p>“You’re coming so much in me, Daddy,” She whimpers and shivers as more of his cum enters her. His hand reaches her clit and begins to rub.</p><p>“As I said, Daddy’s gonna fill you up.” He groans; his hips start to move a little more, pumping slowly into her. She is panting now, feeling another orgasm forming as he rubs her clit.</p><p>“Daddy,” She gasps, at her sensitivity. She felt so exhausted and sore, but she is going to be a good girl and take it all.</p><p>“Such a good girl, taking all of daddy cum.” He whispers, and she couldn’t help but moan at his words. Shakily, she leans up and grabs his knees. His breathing became uneven feeling tired, but he knew what she wanted.</p><p>“Please, fuck me again, Daddy.” She whimpers, her hips moving erotically on his cock, bouncing again. He groans, running his hands up her back to her shoulders, and jerks. With as much force as possible Daddy pushes her down onto him.</p><p>She squeals in delight as her tired and sore body works for another orgasm. Their breaths hitch, as they grew closer to their end. She is the first to cum, shouting Daddy for anyone to hear, and shudders from the force, squeezing her inner walls on his cock, going limp from the intense shockwave.</p><p>“Fuck,” He curses, pushing his body to the limit as he rushes to reach his high. Grabbing her arms, he pulls, slamming multiple times into her, before shoving himself deep inside, and tenses.</p><p> She giggles in her dazed state while Daddy pumps more of his cum into her. Her body felt hot feeling Daddy’s cum fill her, and it felt amazing. One thing for sure, he’s going to pass out after filling her up this much.</p><p>They sat there, breathing heavily; his cock hasn’t left her yet, giving her everything he’s got. His head, and arms, leans against the couch head in exhaustion, while she is trembling on his lap. Leaning forward, she is breathless, her heart pounding in her chest, with a small buzzing in her ears.</p><p>“Fuck, Garrus…how much are you going to cum into me?” She gasps, and he chuckles.</p><p>“I….was…really…pent up, so, I’m giving you everything.” He replies breathlessly, feeling dizzy from giving so much of himself.</p><p>Shakily, he groans, as he cock retreats back inside his slit. Feeling his cum sliding out of her sex, she instantly covers with her hand and closes her legs, gasping.</p><p>“Oh…shit,” She inhales sharply; a panicked squeal leaves her mouth, there is so much!</p><p>Hearing her freak out, he shoots up in concern, wondering what's going on. Looking over her shoulder, he narrows his eyes, and put two and two together. Chuckling, he grabs her legs, and she looks up at him wide-eyed, holding her legs together tightly.</p><p>“Luna,” He glares, and she shook her head.</p><p>“You came a fuckton in me.” He chuckles at her word of choice. “There is so much! Lean back, close your eyes, and don’t watch me! I need to go to the bathroom quick! This is so embarrassing.” She whines, squeezing her eyes tight, silently begging him to listen to her request.</p><p>“Come on, it can’t be that bad.” He whispers, and rubs her arms lovingly, trying to persuade her to open up.</p><p>“Garrus, n…no,” She whimpers, feeling him kiss her shoulder and rub her legs. She trembles at his warm hands, and tender words. Fuck his sexy ass voice. Fuck him for being so good at getting what he wants from her.</p><p>“Let me see,” he coos, and she bit her lips, letting her legs loose for him to open them up. Seeing her hand in the way, he looks at her, “Luna,” He commanded and she whines, before moving her hand away. He watches as his cum drips from her pussy, and onto the floor, in wonder. There is so much of it. Unconsciously, he starts to rub the lower part of her stomach, and she moans.</p><p>“Damn…” he whispers, if he wasn’t so tired he would be out his slit and hard again.</p><p>She quickly stands up and awkwardly rushes to the bathroom. Garrus just sat there as he continues to replay the sight.</p><p>When in the bathroom, Luna sat on the toilet, and just allowed everything to fall out. She takes a deep breath as she felt his cum leaves her body. There is so fucking much, and opening her legs to watch is weird! How in the fuck did her mate manage to cum this much!?</p><p>Five months is long, yes, but she knows he masturbates when he’s by himself. At least he better!</p><p>Her eyes narrow thinking of him with some other woman in their apartment fucking! If he cheats, she’s going to kill that turian.</p><p>With a sigh, she shook her head, knowing that’s crazy and Garrus isn’t like that. Garrus is kind, supportive, strong, powerful, dominant, desirable; she starts to hump the toilet thinking of him again.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, Daddy.” </em>
</p><p>She covers her mouth in shock, fuck!</p><p>She called him daddy! Why the hell did she do that?! It just slipped out; it wasn’t supposed to be this whole ass thing! Shit! She called him daddy several times, and even he called himself her daddy.</p><p>Her face is on fire, and her heart is pounding. Even the thought of Garrus being a daddy to her made her horny. She knows what ‘a Daddy’ is, but does that mean she has daddy issues?</p><p>Sure, calling him daddy during the sex is just…amazing, and turned the hot sex dialed from ten to one hundred, but…why?</p><p>She sighs and looks down to see if she is finished letting all his cum out of her body. On the other hand, did she even want it all gone…no! Shut up, Luna, yes she does.</p><p>Getting impatient, she decided to rub her already tired clit, but surprise, surprise, she is moaning again at the sensation. It’s only to get his cum out of her, that’s it, that’s all!</p><p>“Daddy…daddy,” She whimpers thinking of his talons on her body, digging through the flesh and showing her who’s boss. Daddy is the man of the house; he is the one she listens to. When he says to suck him dry, she’s sucking him dry. If he says to bounce on his cock like a varren in heat, she fucking doing it.</p><p>“Yes Daddy, I’m you slut, I’m your fucking slut.” She moans in the bathroom, bouncing on her hand. She could already hear him telling her how much he wants to fill her up, and how beautiful she is taking his fat blue cock.</p><p>“Daddy.” She whimpers, biting back a moan, as she cums once more, shivering from the climax.</p><p>Walking out of the bathroom, she saw him snoring on the couch, laying on his back. Rolling her eyes, she climbs on top of him and stares at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. With a smile, she kisses his mouth and lays on his chest.</p><p>“I love you, Daddy.” She closes her eyes with a smile on her face, feeling protected.</p><p>He wraps his arms around her waist, “I love you too, Vixen.”</p><p>Her eyes shot open.</p><p>***</p><p>“So, we are going to talk about earlier?” Garrus asks as they walked around the presidium. Luna wanted to shop for new clothes, mainly for role-playing, which Garrus does not mind at all.</p><p>“What about earlier?” She asks, pausing at a sex store and window shops, before walking inside with a smile on her face.</p><p>He chuckles, “When you called me daddy.” He calmly states, and she freezes, looking at him in embarrassment.</p><p>“Do…do we have to?”</p><p>“Of course, I want to know if it’s going to be a permanent thing or just that one time,” He lowers his voices and places his arms around her waist.</p><p>“Well, um…I don’t know. It just came out, I didn’t even expect it. I don’t have daddy issues!” She squeaks.</p><p>He laughs, “No one is saying you have ‘daddy issues.’” She sighs, and picks up a maid outfit with interest, “But if you want ‘a Daddy’, I can be one.”</p><p>She looks at him in horror, “Garrus, please.”</p><p>“What?” he picks up a nurse outfit and holds it up to her body, “You know I aim to please you, Vixen.” He purrs, and she shivers.</p><p>“Stop!” She said glares, looking around, before taking the outfits and walking inside the changing area.</p><p>“Daddy wants to join you.” He whispers. She shoos him away, and he chuckles, taking a seat as he waits for. Sure, they could have sex in there, but this morning took a lot out of him.</p><p>Walking out, she smiles at him in her ‘French maid’ outfit, why do humans call it French-made? He doesn’t know, but what he does know, Luna is looking very sexy right now.</p><p>“Damn…if I wasn’t so tired, Daddy would fuck your tight pussy right now.” He growls, and she stares at him, feeling hot by his words.</p><p>“G…Garrus…fuck,” She looks around scared people heard him but turned on at the idea of him fucking her right now.</p><p>He chuckles, “Daddy can smell your arousal from here, want me to fuck you in public again, Vixen?” He whispers, and she rushes inside.</p><p>When they were finished with shopping from the store, Luna looks at the list of things they needed for their apartment.</p><p>“We’re going to need a new chew toy for Urz, and some treats for Angel.” She rolls her eyes, “Damn cat got into it last night while we’re asleep.”</p><p>“So, why buy more? Clearly, he needs discipline.” His mandibles twitch, “Like a certain woman I know,” He trails off, his mandibles twitching in amusement.</p><p>She glares at him, “Garrus, don’t…”</p><p>His hands grip her ass, “Daddy doesn’t like when you look at him like that.” He growls in her ears, and she shivers, giving a small moan.</p><p>
  <em>‘Please, God or Spirits, have this man jump me right now.’</em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry, Daddy,” She murmurs, closing her eyes as he massages her ass.</p><p>“That’s my good girl,” He whispers.</p><p>Remembering they were in public, she jumps away and coughs, “Yeah, I don’t know. I mean yes, he went into the treats last night, but he’s a cat, it’s why you can’t leave food out for them like you can a dog!” She shouts, causing people to look at her funny, “Or Varren!” She gave a burst of nervous laughter.</p><p>She then begins to walk, as naturally as possible, but to everyone else, she is extremely stiff.</p><p>He chuckles and walks beside her, “This is why I prefer Urz, won’t have to worry about overfeeding.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes, “Yes, you stuffing our varren is okay! Tell that to the vet when he’s overweight.”</p><p>“You have a point,” He tone changes, “How about Daddy stuff you with his cum, instead?”</p><p>She decided to give him the silent treatment, as her face and body were getting hot. Hearing him call himself her daddy is just…hot, but weird? No, not weird…just hot. Really hot, why the hell complain about this?</p><p>After a moment of silence, Garrus watches her face and saw she is doing her best not to talk to him.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll stop no more daddy talk.” He laughs, as she pouts.</p><p>Hours went by and Garrus kept his word, he didn’t tease her about calling him daddy, and to her surprise, it is disappointing.</p><p>Once they were back home, it is the afternoon, and Garrus went to take a shower while Luna sat down, watching some vid with Angel beside her, sleeping. While watching the video she thought about this morning and calling him daddy.</p><p>It is strange to call him Daddy, but it felt sexually arousing. After being with Garrus for so long, it just felt so…natural coming out her mouth. She knew how to take care of herself. She is strong and doesn’t need protection! So, why does she want to call him Daddy so bad?</p><p>
  <em>“But if you want ‘a Daddy’, I can be one.”</em>
</p><p>She shivers and closes her legs to stop herself from feeling aroused at his voice, at his words. Looking over at the bathroom, she bit her lips.</p><p>
  <em>“Damn…if I wasn’t so tired, Daddy would fuck your tight pussy.”</em>
</p><p>Reaching her hands into her underwear, touching her clit, her breath hitches; jolting at the electric feeling. She bites back a moan as she brushes her clit lightly, thinking of his hands touching her instead of her own. Her pussy is drenched at the thought of his words, his touch, and his hungry eyes.</p><p>At her Daddy.</p><p>
  <em>“How about Daddy stuff you with his cum, instead?” </em>
</p><p>“Daddy, please…” She rasps, feeling the warm knot in her stomach as the pleasure builds.</p><p>“Please what?”</p><p>Her eyes shot open to see Garrus staring at her. She gulps, seeing that he’s slightly out of his slit, and is slowly growing as she stares.</p><p>“Garrus…”</p><p>He lays his hand on the sofa as his face got closer to hers. Her eyes were getting as wide as dinner plates, knowing she’s caught.</p><p>“Please, what?” He said slowly, and deep. She couldn’t take her eyes off his, as he waits for her answer. Her heart is racing, and she is shivering from the intense stare.</p><p>As if hypnotized by his stare, she opens her legs wide for him.</p><p>“Please, daddy…I want you.” She whispers.</p><p>His mandibles twitch and he stands up straight, “Not right now.”</p><p>She blinks, “What?”</p><p>He chuckles, “I said, not right now. I bought this beautiful dress for you since I want to take you out dancing.”</p><p>She sat there in silence, and shock. Garrus tilts his head, and she blinks looking at him.</p><p>“Really? You don’t want to fuck me right now?”</p><p>“Oh, I want to fuck you right now, but I want to do this with you.” He walks away.</p><p>“But you’re fucking hard!”</p><p>He laughs, “More like semi-hard. It will go away, come on! We have dancing to go to.”</p><p>After showering and placing on the dress he bought, she checks herself out in the mirror. It is a beautiful dress, and it is her favorite color, red.</p><p>Walking downstairs, she saw Garrus looking at the mirror, checking himself out. With a malicious grin, she walks over to him.</p><p>“Oh, Garrus,” She flaunts her body to him, “How do I look?”</p><p>He turns and nods, “You look beautiful, just as I expected.”</p><p>She turns her ass to him and starts to shake it a little, noticing his eyes watching her, she grins and leans on the wall as she rolls her hips as seductively as possible. Looking back, she saw him shifting in his spot.</p><p>“Are you almost out your slit, Daddy?” She whispers, and he gulps. She is getting used to the name now, its official, Garrus is Daddy, and no one can stop her.</p><p>“Don’t tempt me like that, or I’m going to punish you.” He said, deeply, his mandibles twitches in excitement at her teasing.</p><p>She giggles, “Please do,” She grins at him, “Daddy.” She emphasizes, trying to get a rise out of him. The look on his face said it all, and she waits in anticipation. She saw his hand twitch and knew he is going to spank her fat ass.</p><p>Taking out his omni-tool, he looks at the time and shook his head.</p><p>“Nope! Let’s go, we need to be there by 8.” He walks towards the door and it opens.</p><p>She pouts, “Come on, let’s skip and fuck.” She whines in disappointment.</p><p>He sighs and turns around to look at her with sadness, to her surprise. Running his hand down his fringe, he crosses his arms.</p><p>“Look, I love you, Luna, and I would love to skip and fuck, but I want to spend time with you. No shopping, or fucking, or family. Just me and you, on a date.”</p><p>She stood there stunned for a moment, wondering about the past few days and how it’s been exactly how he describes, minus the fucking part, it only happened once and that’s not enough! It would be nice to spend a nice evening together, and dancing doesn’t sound too bad. From the dress and his outfit, it wasn’t club dancing.</p><p>Smiling, she walks over to him, and going on her tippy toes, she kisses him mouth. His arms wrap around her waist as he pulls her closer to him in the kiss.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go on our date.” She lays her head by his heart, “I love you too, Garrus.”</p><p>***</p><p>Garrus shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he controls the sky car.</p><p>Luna is on her omni-tool, working, she’s on vacation, but sometimes, she needs to make sure everything is still running smoothly. Narrowing her eyes, she saw something about Cerberus becoming more active.</p><p>
  <em>‘Need to keep an eye on? Come on Broker…seriously? What is Cerberus up to?’</em>
</p><p>He shifted again, and she turns to look at him oddly, wondering what’s wrong.</p><p>“You okay, big guy?”</p><p>He coughs and nods, “Yeah, I’m fine.”</p><p>Shrugging, she goes back to her omni-tool and decides to file the information, about Cerberus, for later.</p><p>Seeing an email about the status of her ship from Anderson made her bite her fingers. Every time she lands onto the Citadel, or any Alliance occupied space, she had to permit the Alliance to look into her ship and its semantics to stay off their shit list.</p><p>
  <em>‘For Navi! I promised for Navi!’</em>
</p><p>She screams at herself. She trusts her godfather, but the Alliance? No, she doesn’t trust them as much. Her ship, her home, fuck…the last thing she needs is for them to fuck anything. However, this pact has been going on for three years now, so the idea that they are going to do anything is just her anxiety going wild.</p><p>He shifts again and groans silently. She turns to look at him, tilting her head in confusion. His face is serious and paying attention to driving so they won't crash, but it is clear to Luna, he is uncomfortable.</p><p>Her eyes start to travels down from his face, pass his chest, and…oh…daddy seem to be hard. She smirks, semi-hard! What a damn liar.</p><p>“Daddy, are you horny?” She whispers innocently. When she saw his pant twitch, she grins.</p><p>He narrows his eyes, trying to ignore her seductiveness and focus on the sky road, “No, just a bit tired, this morning is really exhausting.”</p><p>“Really?” She quickly lays her had on his growing erection, and squeezes, causing him to jump from the sudden touch.</p><p>Garrus gasps and swerves the car, earning a few beeping from other drivers.</p><p>“Shit, Luna! Are you crazy!?” She grins, “Don’t answer that!” His eyes were wide, and he is panting at her soft hands rubbing him above his pants.</p><p>“Does daddy want me to suck his,” She leans over to him, “big, hot, cock,” She purrs, and Garrus turns his head towards her.</p><p>“You are going to get us killed one day,”</p><p>She laughs, “Who doesn’t want to die by sex?”</p><p>“I don’t!” They laugh.</p><p>She continues to rub his swelling cock, feeling him growing in her hands. He inhales harshly, trying to focus on driving. She zips him open and pulls his hard cock out. He gave a small groan as her tongue reaches for his tip, giving it a slow lick and a kiss.</p><p>“Look what you did,” he rasps, “I want you to suck Daddy’s cock as punishment, and swallow everything.” He growls, and she licks her lips.</p><p>Stroking his cock, she looks up at his face and saw he is watching the sky road. With a quick kiss on his mouth, she goes back to his cock and kisses the tip. He took in a breath, and she giggles lightly, before using her tongue to roll around the edges. She looks up, staring at his eyes; she could see how much he is enjoying it while making sure they don’t crash. Briefly, their eyes met, and her heart skips a beat.</p><p>Rolling her tongue around each of his ridges, she strokes his length. He is slick and wet, twitching in her hand. His taste is delicious to her, something she enjoys having in her mouth. With a moan, she takes his cock inside her mouth, causing him to give a soft purring sound. She smirks at his sound, wondering if he’s going to tap into his primal side.</p><p>“That’s right, Vixen, suck Daddy’s cock like a good girl,” He murmurs, reaching his hand over to her fat ass that she happily props into the air for him, and maybe others could see from the window of the car.</p><p>Giggling, she takes him deeper into her mouth. He gave an audibly sigh, feeling the softness of her mouth. Her tongue swirls around his cock, causing him to jerk a little forward. Using her hand, she twists her wrist to give him an extra sensation. He groans as she lays her tongue flat along his shaft, taking her deeper, hitting her throat, before pulling away for a moment to stroke him again.</p><p>His cock is glistering with a mix of his wetness and her warm saliva. Her hands were warm and soft, causing him to jerk, thrusting into her hand.</p><p>“Daddy, you’re so wet.” She whispers, and he groans at her voice.</p><p>Taking him back in her mouth, she bobs her head up and down. His rigid cock appears and disappears between her plump lips. She purrs each time he hits the back of the throat, causing him to hiss at the vibration feeling.</p><p>Not able to control his urges, he places the car on autopilot. He didn’t want to ruin her dress, so he pulls it forward, showing her ass, and slaps it. She moans, as she deep throats his cock. His talons dug into her ass, creating new marks from her old ones. The blood drips from her wounds and he groans at seeing her blood.</p><p>Red, like her eyes, warm, like her pussy and mouth. He grabs her head and starts to fuck her mouth.</p><p>“You’re such a slut, Vixen. Showing your ass to everyone while you suck Daddy’s fat cock.” She moans and shivers at the thought of people watching her being used like this, and it is making her wet.</p><p>He brushes the hair away from her face, she looks up at him, and their eyes met. While she continues to deep throat his cock, he just looks at her, studying her puffy brown lips, how her makeup is a bit ruined, and her red eyes were full of emotions.</p><p>Grabbing her head, he starts to pump faster, groaning, and jerking into her warm soft mouth. He grunts, shoving himself deeper into her mouth. With a twitch of his mandibles and a low growl, he closes his eyes, feeling himself cumming as he stills in her mouth.</p><p>“Drink it all, Vixen, drink every last bit of Daddy’s cum.” She moans and gives a few muffles as she drinks every last drop. After a bit, he leans back and lightly brushes her hair while she continues drinking, and slowly bobbing her head, making sure to take every bit of her Daddy.</p><p>Feeling he soften, she pulls away and licks her lips as his cock retreats into his slit. Garrus looks over at her, watching her take out a mirror to fix her make up. Her brown lipstick is ruined, the mascara on her face is running down a little from her tears, and her hair is all over the place.</p><p>Wait, from her tears?</p><p>“Wait…you were crying?” He asks concerned, she didn’t say the safe word! Or did she? Fuck!</p><p>While fixing her lipstick, she turns to him, “Hmm?”</p><p>“Your, mascara, it's raining down your eyes…did I harm you? Are you okay?”</p><p>She giggles, “I’m fine, Garrus, the tears are not from you harming me, although my ass is in pain…need to find some medi-gel,” She whispers, turning her body to reach in the back seat. Garrus looks at her sexy brown ass and saw the blood, causing him to swallow, as his slit seems to shift.</p><p>She looks at Garrus and smiles, “Can you apply the gel on my ass? I love when you do it.” He chuckles, and rubs it on her ass softly, hearing her moans.</p><p>“So, why were you crying? If not from me harming you.”</p><p>She sighs in happiness, “So many emotions, Garrus. When I am in my subspace, there is so much going on. The very thought of you being my ‘Daddy’, being the only one who pleases you,” She smiles, “So much passion, anger, happiness, pain, pleasure, anxiety, sadness, and love; it just all combines into this super emotion, so I can’t help but cry.”</p><p>He finishes applying the gel, and she sits down. While fixing her hair, he watches, taking in her words. With a twitch of his mandibles, his hand reaches out to touch her face, grabbing her chin; she looks at him with a smile.</p><p>“You look beautiful,” He whispers, before kissing her lips.</p><p>***</p><p>After reaching the club/restaurant, and giving the car to the valet, they walk inside.</p><p>Soft and slow music is playing as the people in the middle of the room slowly dance. A few people were drinking and eating, talking to each other either in pairs or with a group.</p><p>Garrus gave his name and the hostess smiles at him. Taking two books, she begins to walk them to a VIP section, which is located above the dancers, and people.</p><p>“Here you go; a waiter will be with you shortly. Enjoy your meal.” She said, and walks away.</p><p>Luna sat down, taking in the beauty of the club, including the dancing people below. A hand rests on her thigh, and she looks at Garrus with a smile.</p><p>“This place is beautiful, reminds me of that time on Illium you forced me to go,” She laughs, resting her hand on his.</p><p>He chuckles, “You really hate that place,” He leans back in his chair and watches her, “But the date was nice. The after was better.” He purrs.</p><p>Luna giggles, “Oh! You mean when you had an allergic reaction after eating me out?”</p><p>“Worth it,” They laugh.</p><p>Sitting in comfortable silence, they listen to the music placing, and Garrus starts to hum to the music. Luna continues to watch the dancers, dancing elegant and slow, enjoying the way their bodies move together.</p><p>Perfect fit, that’s what she thought, watching them. A man lays his hands on his dance partner's waist and dips her. They didn’t say anything, just moved onto a different routine.</p><p>She sighs, it would have been more romantic if he dips and kisses her; or when he spins her around and pulls her into his arms, he whispers sweet nothing in her ears.</p><p>“Thank you,” She snaps out of her thoughts and saw Garrus giving back their books to the waiter, and the waiter walks away.</p><p>She tilts her head, “Did you order for me?”</p><p>He nods, “Of course, you were too busy watching the dancing, I didn’t want to interrupt.”</p><p>She stands up and places her hand on the table, pointing her finger at him.</p><p>“How dare you?”</p><p>He crosses his legs, “What? Are you upset, Luna?”</p><p>She playfully glares at him, “Yes. I. Am. I am a grown woman; I can order my own food.”</p><p>He stands up, towering over her, but she stood her ground. The glint in his eyes is screaming for her to act out, so he could punish her.</p><p>When he took a step, she steps back, for some reason the look in his eyes made her heart race and feel hot, but instinctively step back.</p><p>“Vixen,” He whispers huskily, stepping forward towards her again, she sucks in a breath at his tone and ends up hitting the railing. Looking behind her, she saw the dancers leaving the floor. His hand touches hers, and she turns to look at him, wide-eyed.</p><p>“Next up, Garrus Vakarian, and Lunaria Shepard!” Everyone claps, as the spotlight lands on them.</p><p>Luna starts to panic as Garrus pulled her.</p><p>“No, no! Garrus! What?!” She gasps.</p><p>“I told you, I was taking you out dancing.” He laughs, as he continues to pull her onto the dance floor. “It will be fun, I promise.”</p><p>The tango music starts, and he pulls her into his arms, one hand on her waist the other taking hers. She swallows looking into his eyes with fear, but he is calm, reassuring her with his eyes.</p><p>He begins to lead as the song plays. She is stiff, as all she could hear and see is people looking at her. Public sex? Sure, at the risk of getting caught is hot and steamy, ending with the best part, getting away with it; but having people watch her make a fool out of herself!?</p><p>“Garrus,” She whispers, “You are going to pay for this.” She growls as he leads her around the floor with his technics.</p><p>He didn’t say anything, but she could see the laughter on his face, oh he is gonna get it tonight!</p><p>“I’ve been taking lessons, Kaira said it would help with the depression,” he starts as he starts to move a bit faster, she slips just enough for him to catch her, but not enough to stop her from hating herself.</p><p>“But, why have us dance now? You could have taught me at home.” She whines quietly, as their body touches. She didn’t hate that part, as she enjoys the feeling of his body; it’s the dancing that’s the problem! The random dancing to a beat she doesn’t know and a dance she does not know of!</p><p>He chuckles, “I want to surprise you with my skills.” She sticks her foot out, causing a bit of pause for him. The glint in his eyes told her what's going to happen to her later.</p><p>She giggles a little, as they started to go back into the flow of the tango, Garrus taking lead as she follows. He spins her around a little and she kicks her legs mimicking what the dancers were doing earlier.</p><p>“Now, you’re getting it,” He whispers, and she smiles brightly at him. Maybe, it wasn’t so bad that he did this.</p><p>He holds her hand in the air with his own, as she spins in a circle. She stops in front of him, and he begins to dance with her again. Her leg reaches up, close to his thigh, and there were gasps in the crowd.</p><p>A smile on her face, and his raised brow later, he leans back with one leg, allowing her to lay her raised leg on his thigh. Their bodies were close; she could feel his heart beating in his chest along with her own.</p><p>There is silence as if they were the only ones in this space. Looking into his blue eyes, she saw so many emotions behind them. A connection without being physically connected. Is this what he wanted tonight? To be connected through dance?</p><p>He pushes them back into normal positions, and resume the dance. Her heart is still racing, and his eyes were still on hers. They dance more to the music, and Garrus holds her hand as she spins outward, into the face of James.</p><p>She smirks at him, and he chuckles, shaking his head at her stunt. In less than a second, she felt Garrus grab her back into his arms, with a few chuckles and laughs from the crowd.</p><p>The music is starting to end, and he prepares her for the dip. As he leans her down at the slow of the song, she begins to remember when how romantic it would have been if the man kissed his partner.</p><p>“Still upset about the surprise?” He whispers.</p><p>“Oh, hell no, surprise me again, please.” She giggles.</p><p>“Hmm, there are a few surprises tonight I want to try with you,” he purrs.</p><p>“Your reach with my flexibility?” She winks and he hums.</p><p>While pulling her back up, she kisses his mouth, and she finally hears the audience cheers and claps after their dance.</p><p>Walking back to their seats, the announcer spoke calling out for others, but Luna tunes him out as she spoke to Garrus about his moves, while holding his hands.</p><p>James grins at them, “I knew you could do it, Garrus.”</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “I’m glad I didn’t ruin the routine.” He chuckles, and Luna squeezes his hand. “Do you think our instructor is here? I want to thank him.”</p><p>“Nah, he left a few hours ago before you got here, but you can always message him! I filmed the dance for you.”</p><p>“You filmed it?” Luna asks excitedly, “Can you send it to me! I want to look back at this,” she smiles.</p><p>He nods, “Of course, Shepard, hope I can get Navi to join me one day.” He frowns as little, “She’s been stressed out about school, and how much she wants to keep her grades up for your mother.”</p><p>“Yeah, my mother is pretty…intense about grades. I didn’t do as well in school and so, she kind of put this pressure on Navi.”</p><p>“Well, two more months and she can finally be free for a while.” He smiles and Luna places her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Thanks for being there for her.”</p><p>After speaking a bit more with James, until he is called to the dance floor with his partner, Garrus and Luna went back to their table to eat and watch the performance.</p><p>She claps happily, “This looks so good!” She gasps, sitting in her seat.</p><p>“I knew you would like the choice.” He took a bite and smiles.</p><p>She took a bite and moans, “Okay, you win, yes.”</p><p>They ate and spoke about their adventures. With Luna, talking more than Garrus, as she explains what happened on missions. Watching her, he ate, happy to be around her like this. Her laughter gave him a sense of happiness, something he enjoys listening to. Then there is her smile, in his mind, it lit the darkness in his heart, which is slowly consuming him lately.</p><p>The last thing is her eyes, and how many emotions he can spot while looking into them. It is a game he enjoys playing when speaking with her, sometimes. Learning to read which emotion his Vixen is feeling has helped him manage how to respond to her. Both emotionally and sexually, he’s not perfect, but he’s good at it.</p><p>She snorts, laughing at his joke, then smiles at him in embarrassment.</p><p>He didn't care, instead, he watches her eyes, full of emotions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From all the chapters, this is my favorite by far. Daddy Kink is my real-life favorite kink, and just the fluff is enough for me to really love it. I'm still so happy I got the tango scene in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dog Tags</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Garrus and Luna spend time with each other and their families before their Romantic Getaway, and Luna works to cheer Garrus up while giving him a gift to last a lifetime.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The water is hot as it hits his back and legs, but he didn’t mind, and neither did she. His hands held her ass steady while her legs wrap tightly around his waist and her arms around his neck. With his eyes closed, he enjoys the feeling of her tight walls squeezing his cock as he grunts.</p><p>“Daddy,” She whimpers, and he slams harder into his Vixen’s pussy like some wild turian of the past at the name. Hearing the wetness of her tight sex as he continues to hit her g-spot that humans love to call it.</p><p>He groans and tightens his hand on her ass, using his talons to dig into her soft skin. He could feel the blood leak onto his talon, panting at the feeling. She whimpers again, sighing as he slows down a little, pulling completely out and slowly pushing back inside.</p><p>He opens his eyes, greeting her black abyss, his mandibles twitch at the sight. Usually, that means she is close, or she already came. Doesn’t matter, since he wasn’t done yet and keeps thrusting.</p><p>“So tight today, Vixen,” He growls, and she squeezes his cock again, “You like sucking Daddy’s cock, don’t you?” He grunts.</p><p>She pants, “Yes, Daddy,” rubbing the back of his fringe, causing him to moan at the feeling. She smiles and leans forward to kiss his mouth; their tongues meet in a sloppy kiss. Using his more flexible tongue, he wraps it around hers and pulls, causing her to pant and moan at the kiss.</p><p>He pulls out again, but instead of going back inside of her slowly, he shoves himself deep within her wet, succulent, hole.</p><p>She squeals, “Daddy!” Her head leans back against the wall, showing him, his mark on her neck. His mate, spirits, he loves that she is his mate, his kinky little slut. He licks and nips around, as she digs her fingernails into his hide.</p><p>He is close, and the twitch of his hard cock told her as well. She looks him in the eyes, as her body glows blue/red. Her powers start to pour into his body, and he groans, speeding up, and pounding into her tight hole as if his life depends on it.</p><p>Grabbing her hands, he entwines and leans them against the wall as he slams into his beautiful Vixen. Their bodies were moving out of rhythm, but he didn’t care, he is too damn close to really care.</p><p>“Daddy, Daddy!” She kept chanting, before letting out a scream and squeezing his cock. His hand squeezes hers tightly as her powers hit him twice as hard, causing him to gasps, and grunt, as he finally came.</p><p>He stills for a moment, eyes shut tight, before slowly pumping his hips as he comes into her. They were breathing heavily, hands still tightly holding on for dear life, while his head leans against the shower wall, and her legs tighten around him as she whimpers.</p><p>Pulling back, he looks into her eyes then kisses her lips. It is lazy, but it told her how much he loves her.</p><p>His dick finally softens within her, and he slowly pulls out of her while helping her to her feet. Standing felt like a chore, so he sits in their shower seat, looking at her as she shivers from lack of contact from his hot body.</p><p>His eyes went down to her pussy, and he watches his cum drip from it. It’s been three days since he became her ‘Daddy’, and it’s been a joy. One thing she hasn’t noticed yet about him is how much he enjoys watching his cum drip from her tight pussy.</p><p>“Fuck…me.” She grumbles, holding her lower stomach.</p><p>“Give Daddy a few more minutes, and he’ll be ready again.” He teases, and she looks at him hungrily.</p><p>“Very funny, Garrus.” She starts to play with her clit, “How are you coming so much? This hasn’t happened…ever, until now.”</p><p>He chuckles and leans back against the wall, “Just a turian thing,” He shrugs.</p><p>She blinks, “Just a turian thing? What the fuck does that mean.” She gasps, as more of his cum leave her body, he swallows and stares in happiness.</p><p>He reaches out and sticks his finger inside, plugging her up. 'There, now she has to remain like this,' he thought, picturing her stomach swelling up. It won’t be big of course, turians are born very small, but he’s seen a pregnant human, so he wonders how it would look.</p><p>“Garrus,” She whines, slapping his hand, “I’m trying to get it all out.”</p><p>He snaps out of his thoughts, wondering where the hell that came from. Shoving, whatever that was down in a dark hole, he looks up at her face, a glint passes by his eyes as he felt her wall squeezing his fingers.</p><p>“Vixen, are you squeezing my finger because it’s inside of you,” His mandibles twitch, “Or because I’m inside of you.” He said, huskily.</p><p>She starts breathing hard, trying to look anywhere but at him. He starts to finger her hole, watching her shake under his power.</p><p>“Come for me,” He whispers and she groans, doing as he commands. Pulling his hand away, he watches the rest drip down her sex.</p><p>He grabs her waist, and brings her into his lap, softly patting her thigh.  She gave an audible sigh, as he gave her kisses by her neck while telling her how much of a good girl she is. </p><p>***</p><p>She is taking a nap on the couch with her head on his lap, as he sorts through some data and emails. He got an email from the Councilors, stating he needs to look into the Krogans again…delete.</p><p>There is a spam email trying to get him to buy a product that can grow his dick…delete.</p><p>A letter from Lamont asking him if turian females like to get licked…del-wait…he pauses as he looks at the email. Mayre enjoyed it when he would do it.</p><p>But should he tell him?</p><p>Delete.</p><p>He sighs and looks down at his Vixen sleeping. She is softly drooling from her mouth and moaning about something. He brushes her hair away from her face, which causing her to scrunch from the tickling sensation of her hair strain.</p><p>He chuckles at her expression and starts to draw small circles around her cheek, before pulling away.</p><p>Watching a vid would be nice, or he could play a video game. Maybe even tug-a-war with Urz. Where is Urz?</p><p>“Urz!” He calls out, and the Varren walks over to him. Sitting in from of him, Urz pants.</p><p>“What were you doing?” He asks, and the varren barks, before looking over at a large stuffed varren. Luna bought it for him the other day, noticing how…much he is humping everything he could.</p><p>With a laugh, he dismisses the varren, who happily went back to his corner of the apartment. Angel suddenly climbs on top of the couch, and lays there, looking at Garrus. Their eyes met, and the staring contest begins.</p><p>“Just know I was the first Archangel, which makes you Archangel Jr.” He points at the cat, who meows at him, before yawning and falling asleep.</p><p>His omni-tool chimes, “Hello?”</p><p>“Garrus, hello honey.”</p><p>His mandibles twitch at the sound of her voice, “Mom, hi.”</p><p>“Dr. Shepard told me I could talk a nice walk today, and I would love for you to come with me.”</p><p>“Yes of course!” He said happily, he looks at his Vixen, “You mind if Luna comes?”</p><p>“Of course not! Please, I want her to come. I do miss her, haven’t seen her in months!” She gasps, “And I still remember her! Oh, this is just wonderful.”</p><p>Hearing that she could remember things made his heart jump. That’s a good indication that the disease is going away! Right?</p><p>He closes his eyes and focuses on her happiness. Just have hope Garrus, don’t fall into despair.</p><p>“Just have hope!” Galina said over the com.</p><p>“Huh?” Did she hear his thoughts?</p><p>“You said ‘that’s a good indication that the disease is going away.’ I said, yes, but then you asked ‘right?', and I said to just have hope.” She giggles, “I know it’s been hard lately, but this year things are looking up!”</p><p>He laughs, “Yeah, of course.” Hopefully, he doesn't accidentally speak his thoughts to Luna after this morning. An image of her pregnant passes by again, and he shoves it back down.</p><p>“To think I finally get to leave this dreaded hospital! One day, we will go back to Palavan” She sighs, "I miss the homeworld."</p><p>“I miss Palavan too, mom,” Luna groans and sits up, “Luna finally woke up, we’ll see you in a few.”</p><p>“Alright, bye, I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, mom.”</p><p>She stares at him in a daze, her hair a mess, and a bit of drool from her mouth. He laughs at how she looks right now, must have been a great sleep.</p><p>Blinking ever so slowly, Luna looks at Garrus weirdly as he laughs at her. Knowing it’s because she looks ridiculous, she punches him and stands up fixing her clothes, yawning.</p><p>“Daddy fucked you so good in the shower, you ended up passing out.” He teases.</p><p>“Shut up, Daddy,” She pouts before walking away, pulling out a wedgie.</p><p>He stands and walks with her, “Mom wants to have a walk and talk with us. Think you’re up for it?”</p><p>She stops and smiles brightly at him, “Of course! Just…let me put myself together,” She laughs, walking upstairs.</p><p>They made their way to the hospital, while Luna, as usual, lists things they need to buy and pack for their vacation.</p><p>“Don’t you already have the things we need at the house?” Garrus asks, after hearing another item.</p><p>She rolls her eyes, “Yes, but there are things we need to bring. Like more lube, and this new machine that was on a vid we were watching.” She grins, “I would love for you to do that to me.”</p><p>He chuckles, “Just give me some ropes, maybe a cuff, and we’re good to go.” He slides his hand into hers, “We don’t need a machine to have fun,”</p><p>She pouts, “Fine, but we are definitely going to need new swimsuits! I’m not wearing the same one I had on last year when we went to that Hanar planet.”</p><p>He shrugs, “Whatever you want Vixen.”</p><p>She smiles and kisses his mandible, “Thanks, Daddy.”</p><p>Walking inside Galina’s room, they heard her singing softly to herself as she listens to music from her omni-tool while dancing slowly.</p><p>“I see where Garrus gets his skill.” Luna smiles.</p><p>Galina giggles, “Garrus has two left feet, and I would be amazed if he could dance as well as me.” She gave them a small bow.</p><p>Garrus coughs and shows the recording of their dance to his mother. When the vid is finished, Galina claps and hugs her son.</p><p>“You look so handsome! And Luna, I love your dress.” She pulls away from Garrus and hugs Luna as well.</p><p>Luna couldn’t stop smiling, “Thanks! Garrus bought it for me.”</p><p>“And you are learning how to shop for a lady?!” She looks surprised, “Where is my son? Is he lost somewhere, and you have taken his place?”</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “Hey, I learn a few things after being together with Luna.” He looks over to her, “Cooking is getting better as well.”</p><p>Galina shook her head, “My, my, you and cooking? Seeing how much you have improved in dancing and shopping for a lady,” Her mandibles twitch, “I have faith.”</p><p>“Going to need a lot of faith,” Luna whispers under her breath. His mother laughs and turns to pick up a scarf. While she is looking away, Garrus grabs and squeezes her ass as punishment, and place a finger on his lips shushing her.</p><p>Luna bits her lips tightly and grins at the pain he is giving her. He finally let's go, as his mother turns around ready for their walk.</p><p>“The Citadel can be a bit chilly for me, and your father bought me this.”</p><p>Galina is the first to leave with Luna behind her and Garrus after. As they walked the grounds, she spoke about her time in the hospital, and how she isn’t going to miss it. She spoke of how happy she is to be living at the home where her husband stays.</p><p>They congratulate her on her journey, but Garrus isthinking of a distant future of her dying. He tries to shake the thought away, but it doesn’t leave him. His mother laughs at a joke Luna tells and it makes him feel warm inside. A memory of his childhood whenever his mother would laugh at one of his stupid jokes. Even as bad as they were, she would laugh for him.</p><p>Both Luna and Galina were staring at him with sadness. He blinks, realizing he is giving off turian sad sounds. Without a word, Galina holds his hands tightly, reassuring him, she is alive now. He took her in a tight hug, inhaling his mother's scent. It is a calming effect to him, something he needed to get this pain under control.</p><p>But, it made the pain hurt more. She doesn’t have all the time in the world no matter what she is going to die. She is going to leave this galaxy, leave him behind. He tightens his arms around her, why must the spirits take his mother away.</p><p>“Garrus,” She whispers, and he pulls away with his eyes closed.</p><p>They decided to sit and talk instead of walk, as Garrus is moving to slow, while Galina needed a break. Luna spoke about her work, not mentioning the Shadow Broker aspect. She would sometimes try to get Garrus to join in the conversation, but he would stay silent, and watch his mother.</p><p>“Castis said you want grandchildren,” Luna said, and Garrus tunes in.</p><p>Galina laughs, “Of course! But, I am not forcing anyone here to give them to me. You both are young! Live life!”</p><p>Luna crosses her arms, “Didn’t sound like that with him.” She shook her head, “Spoke about how you wanted grandchildren before you died.”</p><p>She sighs, “Castis, I love him so much, but his distrust for humans, is excessive. He is someone who fought against them during the time Humanity joined the galactic community.”</p><p>“My…” Luna pauses, “My father was the same….doesn’t help my mother was also someone who didn’t like turians,” She sighs, “I just…I don’t know what to do…I know he doesn’t like humans, but I love Garrus.”</p><p>“Which I am happy you do! Love is so…beautiful. Don’t let someone who doesn’t understand ruin it for you.”</p><p>Luna stares at her and went into deep thought. He watches her think over what his mother just said, and he grabs her hand. They look into the eyes of each other, and she smiles, squeezing his hand in comfort.</p><p>“Castis is just stubborn, just like Garrus.” She laughs, and they look at her, “but you shouldn’t let him bully you away from Garrus.”</p><p>“Trust me; I don’t plan on having him bully me away from Garrus. Just wish he would just…respect me.” She sighs, “I would rather him hate me for my reputation of being a criminal than being human.”</p><p>“Rather than figuring out a way to deal with my stubborn husband. Keep working on your relationship. Make sure it’s strong because Castis isn’t the only person who would hate your relationship.”</p><p>“Yes, your right.”</p><p>Galina nods, “Good!” She relaxes in her seat, “You know, my father always told me communication is an important aspect of a relationship. There are going to be times, like this one, where it seems the world is trying to tear you apart.”</p><p>Luna nods, “I agree, we, mostly me, had to learn how important communication is the hard way. It was terrifying to relearn how to trust.”</p><p>“I’m glad we were able to work through our problems.” He said, and they look at him.</p><p>“Look who decided to join the conversation!” Galina lightly slaps his arm as he chuckles.</p><p>Luna looks over to see Castis walking over with some flowers in hand. Standing up, she kisses Garrus and said goodbye to Galina.</p><p>“Leaving so soon?” She asks a little saddened.</p><p>She saw his face, “Yeah, it was wonderful to have this talk with you, Galina.” She gives a small smile, “I’ll see you at home, Garrus.” Before Galina could keep her there, Luna is already walking away.</p><p>Garrus saw the brief look between the two, and tension building around them.</p><p>But Luna walks away, glad to be away from Castis Vakarian.</p><p>***</p><p>She is mindlessly walking around, just letting her feet drag her wherever it wanted to go. The thought of Garrus’s father still lingering in her mind. With a sigh, she decided one thing she can do, eat.</p><p>Food has become a comfort for her, also a great source of energy when having sex with Garrus, working out, stressing, having sex with Garrus, and her biotics. Even with all the energy-burning, she still packed on a few pounds. Not too much that she can’t do her jobs, but just enough to feel her pants are not fitting right.</p><p>Therefore, she wears tights or sweatpants, sometimes skirts and dresses. It wasn’t a big deal; she has other body issues besides her weight to really care about, like all the scars on her body! But, Garrus pretty much made them hot to have. Maybe something else?</p><p>“Lulu?” She turns to see Navi eating with their mother, sitting outside a bakery cafe.</p><p>“Navi? Mom? What are you guys doing here?” She grins, walking over to them.</p><p>“Heard the deserts here are quite nice,” Laena said with a smile and tea in front of her.</p><p>After taking a seat at their table, a waitress came over to ask her, what she would like, and Luna orders a slice of ice cream cake.</p><p>“Day is that hard?” Navi asks, taking a bite of her cookie.</p><p>Luna sighs, “No, at least it was going great, but then I saw Castis.” She rolls her eyes.</p><p>“That turian is insufferable.” Laena said, shaking her head, “I always make sure to be nice and polite, but he is getting on my last nerves,” She grumbles, taking a sip of her tea.</p><p>“Don’t kill him, mom, he’s the father of my friend and Luna’s mate.” Navi laughs, Laena looks at her nervously, but it seems Navi is only kidding.</p><p>“I would, never my little turian.”</p><p>“Mom, come on I’m twenty! I think I have grown out of ‘little turian.’” Navi pouts, crossing her arms.</p><p>Luna giggles and pokes her mandible, “Trust me, mom doesn’t care about age. You are ‘little turian’ for life, and I am ‘my moon’ for life.” Laena chuckles and shook her head.</p><p>They continue to talk and enjoy their afternoon together. Luna is finally able to let go of her stress and anger about Castis. Spending time with her family is nice, and she is glad to have that option.</p><p>“About James,” Laena starts.</p><p>“Please, mom, don’t.” Navi pleads, eyes going wide, “Look, I know I asked, but it's okay! You don’t have to answer.” She said, waving no in the air at her mother.</p><p>“Whoa? What’s going on?” Luna looks at Navi, “Should I be worried?”</p><p>“No, Lulu! It’s nothing, trust me.” She looks away and takes a drink.</p><p>“Navi asked about having sex with a human.” Laena smiles.</p><p>Luna gasps placing a hand on her chest, “What? How come you couldn’t tell me?”</p><p>Navi groans, “Because you would make it weird, like right now,” She rolls her eyes, hiding behind her cup.</p><p>“But, you told mom? That’s not how it works.” Luna pouts, but she didn’t mind too much. If Navi wants privacy, she can have it. There are things she doesn’t tell Navi as well.</p><p>Laena eyebrow raised, “How so? I am her mother she should not be ashamed to come to me about sex?”</p><p>“I mean…yes?” Luna shrugs, biting into her cake and humming in happiness at the taste.</p><p>“I don’t want any of my daughters to be ashamed to ask me questions related to sex.” She looks at Navi, “Navi, now that you and James are considering sex. I do have ways you can make your first time as comfortable as possible.”</p><p>Navi closes her eyes in embarrassment.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you discourage me?”</p><p>Laena laughs, “Why? So you can hurt yourself? Plus, you are twenty, as you said. It’s okay to want some advice. Now, sit up straight, you are a Shepard and we do not shy away from things.” She scolds.</p><p>Navi sighs and sits up straight. Luna giggles and she glares at her, causing Luna to quiet down.</p><p>“The first time isn’t so bad for female turians. They do not have a hymen as humans do. What turian females have are their slits for protection from Palaven’s radiation. So, the first time is the hardest, as it takes a while to open up.”</p><p>Luna tilts her and starts to wonder what Garrus’ first time was.</p><p>“I took species biology, mom, I know how it works down there.”</p><p>“Well yes, you know how it works, but does James?” Navi opens her mouth, but went quiet, “You must speak to James about lube, as getting a turian female ‘wet’ would take a while and would require a lot of attention to details.” She took a sip of her drink.</p><p>“Wait? What does that mean? James knows my uh…” She stops talking, and Luna gave her a smirking look.</p><p>Laena crosses her legs, and dusk her lab coat, “So, he does know your body?”</p><p>“We’re uh…” She coughs, “We’re working on that.”</p><p>“Well, he needs to learn your body. Such as a clitoris.”</p><p>“Oh, god please make her stop.” Navi starts to beg, holding her hands in a praying form. Luna snickers next to her.</p><p>“Human females have a clitoris to stimulate them, which would help ‘open them up’, but turian females have their clitoris under the slits, and will hide unless the female is fully stimulated.” She has her eyes closed, and her pointer finger up.</p><p>Luna shook her head at this scene, not knowing if her mom is serious or not. Judging from her expression, Laena is seriously giving a lesson right now.</p><p>“Alright, thank you, mom. Do not need to know anymore.” Navi quickly said, trying to hide from anyone walking by.</p><p>“If he does his research he would know this, but as for you, human males can respond to many things. If he finds you sexually attractive, it should work fine. Make sure to not use your talons, especially on his penis, unless that’s what he’s into.” She smiles. “Oh, we should go to the nail salon!”</p><p>Luna grins at the thought, spending more time with them would be nice.</p><p>Luna laughs, “That was so out of the blue, mom.” She rolls her eyes with a grin on her face.</p><p>Navi looks as if she is dying, “Please, anything to get out of this lesson right now!” She whines.</p><p>“Oh? Hey mom, tell her about blowjobs!” She grins, “I’m sure Navi will love to know!”</p><p>Navi shook her head, “You…you are pure evil.” Seeing the malicious grin on Luna’s face, Navi looks at her in horror.</p><p>Laena claps, “Do not give him a ‘blow job’, I heard Hilary telling you this, and it’s impossible for a female turian.”</p><p>“Mom, oh my god, please.” Navi at this point is melting in her sit, sliding down trying to hide from everyone; she is short, she could do this!</p><p>Luna on the other hand is laughing her ass off, remembering the first time her mother had the sex talk with her. It wasn’t this blunt, but it is still embarrassing.</p><p>“What you can do is use your tongue, turian tongues are very long and can easily wrap around the penis while doing a pulling motion to simulate a ‘blowjob’.” She continues.</p><p>Navi shoots up, eyes wide, “Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom!” She rushed away as Laena laughs.</p><p>“You are cruel, mom.” Luna laughs.</p><p>“I’m just trying to help. Although, I could have gotten this blunt because of Mordin.”</p><p>Luna gasps, “Oh god! I remember Mordin giving me the sex talk when I was sixteen asking him for help with my biology homework.”</p><p>“Where was I? I couldn’t help?”</p><p>“You were busy taking care of patients in a different district after a gang war killed and injured multiple people.” Luna frowns, thinking of the lives lost, mostly children.</p><p>Laena sighs, “So many children lost. Sometimes I wonder about Omega. Even called Aria to see how things were, and she said it’s fine, but there is trouble in her voice.”</p><p>“Trouble?”</p><p>She nods, “Yes, but she wouldn’t say anything, so I didn’t press. Just told her if she needs help to call me if anything.”</p><p>Luna orders another piece of cake, “Garrus has someone there trying to help Omega and its citizens.”</p><p>“You think this friend of his is trying to take over Omega?”</p><p>“I don’t think so; it could be something else that’s the problem.” She smiles taking another bite of her cake, “Remember when the gangs tried to overthrow Aria after Archangel ‘died’, but we beat their asses with her? I’m sure, if she’s in major trouble, she would call us.”</p><p>“This friend of Garrus, what is it they want, exactly?” Laena asks, taking a sip of her cold tea and frowning before ordering another one.</p><p>Luna shook her head, “Just want change for the common people. Rules to help.” She took another piece.</p><p>“Sorry I took so long, I had to tell Hill to not blow up another lab,” Navi groans, having her hand on her forehead in annoyance, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Hilary is silly,” Laena, laughs.</p><p>***</p><p>Garrus walks inside their apartment, pissed, and the first thing he saw is Luna in his shirt eating ice cream, tears in her eyes, watching a romantic movie. He hates seeing her cry, and after today, after his damn fath-</p><p>She turns to look at him and sniffs, “This movie is so tragic; he proposed to her and then died the next day!” She sobs, “Why can’t faith let them, love? I love sad endings, but I hate them too.” Taking his sleeve, that is too long her for arms, she blows her nose in it.</p><p>With a sigh, he walks away. Not because she blew her nose in his shirt, but after tonight, he just wants to work out. His therapist told him, working out works. It’s similar to sparing, but right now, he just wants to be alone.</p><p>“I ate all the turian chocolate ice cream!” She calls out with a sob, “I’m sorry!”</p><p>Once inside their small home gym, he took off his shirt and lays down on the bench. Taking a breath, he begins lifting weight on the bench press. His mind focuses on counting each time he presses. Just focus on counting, Garrus. Forget about your father and his fucking, stupid plan!</p><p>He growls and pumps his arms with the weight, letting go of his anger into the gym equipment.</p><p>
  <em>“Just meet her, she’s a sweet turian. Someone who has liked you since you were a teen.”</em>
</p><p>Moving his legs apart, he continues to pump the weight. Pushing the words away, focus on counting, Garrus.</p><p>“Forty-six,” He exhales.</p><p>
  <em>“Castis! Garrus already has a loving mate”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No son of mine is going to be with a human! And don’t call her his mate, he mistakenly bonded with her!”</em>
</p><p>“Forty-nine,” inhales.</p><p>
  <em>“How many times do I have to tell you to stop disrespecting my mate, father!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I just wanted a nice dinner with my family,” Galina whispers, placing her head in her hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s okay, mom, I’m sure both dad and Garrus would calm down! This is mom’s release day, guys, come on!” Solana glares at the two of them.</em>
</p><p>“Fifty-three,” exhales.</p><p>
  <em>The doorbell rings, Garrus looks at his father angrily, knowing who is behind the door. Castis coughs and nods, before getting up and walking towards the door. A female turian, with red facial markings, walks inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good evening,”</em>
</p><p>“Fifty-five,” inhales.</p><p>
  <em>“Spirits, Castis, why must you do this,” Galina narrows her eyes at her husband.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is this a bad time?” The female turian asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Garrus clutch his hands tight, as Solana looks at him worried.</em>
</p><p>“Fifty-eight,” exhales.</p><p>
  <em>“You know what, I’m done!” He walks towards the door, but his father blocks his way, glaring, “I am sick of you doing this! I thought you changed after our talk during the Genophage mission, but you haven’t.” He yells, pointing in his father’s face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t you dare point at me like that son,” Castis growls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck, you.” Pushing past his father and the female turian, “Lunaria Vakarian is a member of this fucking family, whether you like it or not!” He leaves out the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She is not a Vakarian! How dare you disrespect our name like this?!” Turning around, eyes full of rage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, I don’t fucking care what you think!” He glares at his father, “Don’t fucking come to our home again! Don’t fucking come near Luna again! Don’t fucking come near me again!” Sadness passes through his father’s eyes, but Garrus didn’t care, “The only people I want to see from now on is mom and Solana!”</em>
</p><p>“Sixty,” he grunts, putting the heavy barbell back on its stand. Laying there, breathing heavily, he starts to remember what he told his father.</p><p>“Daddy,” She whispers seductively, but he didn’t move, instead he stares at the ceiling, panting. Her footsteps were light, as per usual, but he could hear them just fine. He felt her hand crawl slowly up his legs; actually, she is using her finger as if it’s a damn spider.</p><p>He didn’t move though, still brooding about the past. It wasn’t until her hands reached in between his legs, and starts to slowly rub the area; she’s making it really hard to just brood.</p><p>She giggles at his jerking reaction and continues to rub the area, aiming to excite him. Too bad, he’s excessively pissed off to do anything right now, and as much as she is his Vixen, he’s just not into it, right now.</p><p>Taking the hint, she pulls away.</p><p>Thinking she has given up, Garrus went back to thinking of the night and how it ended at his parent's home. His mother looked so sad, and his sister stressed. He sighs, he didn’t mean to hurt them, maybe he should say sorry to his father, and try to deal with the bullshit for them.</p><p>A moan escapes him when she slips her hand into his pants and begins to rub his slit. His sneaky Vixen is quick with her hands, as he feels himself getting wet from her playing. His body is already hot from working out, and now here she is doing her best to get him going.</p><p>He moans again when her finger slightly and gently slips inside his slit. At this point, the slit is trembling at the feeling of her soft gently fingers.</p><p>“Daddy,” She whispers, and he groans at her voice. Music to his ears, something he needs to hear to get the thoughts of this shitty night out of his mind. Instantly, he sighs in annoyance.</p><p>
  <em>“Who knew thinking about what’s pissing you off as your mate turns you on, would piss you off, effectively, turning you off.”</em>
</p><p>He groans, pressing his hands on his eyes, feeling upset, again.</p><p>She pulls her hand away from his slit, noticing it wasn’t aching as before. She hums, clearly wondering what to do, and he wants to chuckle at her relentless to not give up. His Vixen wants to cheer him up, and it is cute. Maybe, if he wasn’t so stubborn, this would be easier for her.</p><p>Everything is suddenly quiet, and he wonders what her plan as he lays there staring at the ceiling. Sure, he could help her, tell her what to do, but right now, he’s just not into it.</p><p>There is a shuffling of clothes, and soon she is standing before him completely naked, a smile on her face. She disappears behind him, pulling something he didn’t know, and wonders if he should.</p><p>At this point, he is very curious, as a small giggle escapes her beautiful lips. It wasn’t until she sat on the barbell, placing her feet on a different bench for stability, and hovers above him, giving him a full view of her beautiful brown pussy lips; that he got his answer.</p><p>His eyes went wide in shock, and his cock slowly peaks out after smelling her scent. She is sitting up straight, with her hands holding onto the sides for support. With his eyes on her pussy, staring, she starts to pants. It is brown and black on the outside because of her skin color, but opening her lips, pink.</p><p>She slowly is becoming wet, and it made him chuckle as he watches. Playing around, he opens and closes her glistening lips, listening to the smacking sound of it. When he saw her clit, he rubs it with his thumb and felt it twitch, as she moans.</p><p>He starts to press the bud as if it’s an actual button. Being before her pussy isn’t new, but right now exploring it is bringing him joy once more after tonight.</p><p>He chuckles as he continues to press, as she purrs and gasps. With a slight rotation of his thumb, she whimpers and shivers at his touch. Her essence runs drips from her pretty pussy, and he groans as drips on his mouth. She tastes sweet to him, warm, delicious. Something he couldn’t do without.</p><p>Willing himself to wait, he continues to ‘play with his food’ so to speak, and run his finger up and down her wet entrance. She begins to slowly roll her body, moaning for him; he knows what she wants, shit, he wants it to.</p><p>Not denying himself any more of her sweetness, he opens her outer lips, leans his head up, and begins to lick from the bottom to the top as slow as possible.</p><p>“Oh…daddy,” She groans, clutching the stand tightly.</p><p>He stops at her clit, and licks around it before finally flicking it with his tongue. She jerks a little with a gasp, and he flicks again, making her jerk once more. Taking his tongue, he wraps it around her clit and pulls slightly, causing her to take in large gasps of air before shuttering at the sensation.</p><p>Licking her clit caused her to roll and move her hips at the same pace as his tongue as if she is fucking it. With each lick she would hitch, gasps, moan, whimper, and even purr. It wasn’t until he starts to focus a little below her sensitive button, and delving the tongue in.</p><p>“Fuck, Daddy!” She screams, and almost fell over; he stops to hold her waist in fear of her hurting herself. She whimpers and tells him she is okay, and he relaxes, going back to his delicious meal.</p><p>His tongue went on a mission to explore this beautiful haven. He would twirl around, causing her to tense her body and hitch her breath. While twirled he would pull out and push back inside to explore a different area.</p><p>Her body is trembling at this point, but he couldn’t stop licking and tasting her sweetness. Grabbing, her fat ass, he squeezes, as his cock slides fully out of his slit, hard and wet, wishing to fuck her tight pussy.</p><p>“Daddy…close,” She moans, as his tongue went back to licking and flicking her clit. She is holding onto the stand for dear life, leaning slightly forward as she moves her hips at the feeling of his tongue.</p><p>Taking his hands, he adds his finger into her hole while wrapping around her clit with his tongue again, and pulling. It’s twitching, or beating, quickly as he kept doing this, causing her to rock even harder on the stand.</p><p>He spins his finger around as he open and close, stretching her hole, and feeling it squeeze back at him. When her bodies still, he pulls his fingers out, knowing what's going to happen, and sticks his tongue deep inside, waiting for the climax of her show.</p><p>“Daddy!” She yells as powers burst through, not as strong as if he is fucking her, but enough to make him groan and twitch in his pants. He groans, drinking everything she has to offer him, enjoying the exhilarating taste he is experiencing right now. The taste makes him feel as if he’s drunk, almost euphoric.</p><p>Laying back onto the bench and stares at it, watching her movements. She is shivering and is still pulsating as if she is still coming for him. His mandibles twitch in excitement for doing this to her.</p><p>Opening the flyer of his pants to pull out his hard erection, he reaches up and rubs her ass, lightly spanking it. She groans, and trembles at his touch.</p><p>“Come sit on daddy’s dick,” He commands, and she whimpers before pushing herself off the stand. He then watches as she, shakily, walks over to him and stands there for a moment to take in a breath.</p><p>“Luna, I said to sit on daddy’s dick. Do you want to get punished?” She shook her head no, and pants slightly, as she climbs on top of him. Her black eyes look at him with a drunk expression, before she grabs his cock, and places it under her pussy.</p><p>The tip of his cock slips in and she groans, leaning forward, and uses his chest to keep stable. Rotating her hips, she moans softly, while giving him a nice feeling on his tip. Her lips were partially open, as she pants; her face is flushed full of pleasure. Their eyes met and she smiles at him, slowly rolling her body on his tip.</p><p>He closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of his tip getting a massage like this. He groans, and starts to touch her entire lower body. Her hips, waist, thighs, and ass; he couldn’t stop touching her hot body as she kept with her pace.</p><p>An inch slides inside, and they both let out a groan at the added feeling. Willing himself to allow her to keep the pace, his hand rubs her ass lovingly. Whispering how much of a good girl she is to him, and she giggles, kissing his mouth from his praises.</p><p>Opening his eyes, he saw her red eyes look at him as they kiss. Her hips were still rolling and even sliding up and down on his tip. She didn’t want to take him completely yet, and he enjoys the wait, the build-up.</p><p>“Daddy,” She whispers, taking another inch of him. He sighs, wishing to go deeper, harder.</p><p>“Yes, Vixen.” He groans as she took another inch. Eventually, he won’t be able to control his urge to bury himself deep inside of her.</p><p>She leans down to his neck, and kisses him lightly, “I love you so much daddy,” She whispers, a small moan escapes her lips.</p><p>“I love you too,” He groans quietly as she slowly took him completely. The feeling of her squeezing his cock with her walls will never get old to him.</p><p>With a grin, she leans up and starts to grind and dance on him as his hips begin to thrust into her at a slow pace. Cupping her bouncing breasts, he rolls her nipples with his hands, making her moan, rocking her body, and moving fast on top of him.</p><p>She moans and bounces, causing her tits to bounce along with her as he holds them. Whispering and calling him daddy cause him to growl at the name. Feeling a sense of power and control over his sexy Vixen.</p><p>“That’s right, suck Daddy’s cock.” He growls, and she bits her lips, smiling at him. His hand grabs her fat ass and squeezes, causing her to cry out. His Vixen leans forward and gives a long lick from his chest to his neck. He slaps her ass and squeezes again with his talons this time causing her the pain he knows she loves so damn much.</p><p>“Yes Daddy,” She hisses, biting his neck and scratching at his chest with her fingernails. He groans at the feeling, loving the way it digs into him with want, and need.</p><p>Her inner walls squeeze at his cock, as he lifts her by the ass and brings her back down onto his cock. She bounces faster on him; a small giggle escapes her lips as if she is drunk. She arches her back digging more into his chest, and he groans.</p><p>He pumps into her, thrusting himself as deep as possible into her. They were both breathing heavily, panting like animals in heat.</p><p>She grips the barbell tightly, grinding her hips hard against his throbbing cock. Flicking her head to the side to push her hair away, she looks down at his face and smiles. Reaching a hand towards her clit, he starts to rub, and she squeals clutching the barbell tighter, as her hips went wild.</p><p>He starts to trusts harder into her, wanting to fill her up as the thought from earlier of getting her pregnant rushes through his mind. Wanting to push it away is proving difficult, so instead, he embraces the thought, feeling his primal urges take over.</p><p>“Gonna be a good girl and drink all of Daddy’s cum, right?” He groans working his hips and slamming into her, rubbing her clit even harder as she clutching his cock firmly with her pussy.</p><p>She whispers, “Yes, Daddy.” And he slaps her ass, gripping it hard.</p><p>“I said are you going to be a good girl and drink Daddy’s cum!” He growls at her, and she tenses, her eyes going black.</p><p>“Yes, Daddy! Please fill me up!” She shouts, “I want to feel your hot cum deep inside of me!” She digs her fingers into his chest as her powers pump into him.</p><p>He groans, thrusting upward into her, shoving his cock deep into his Vixen pussy, cumming. Using all his strength, he pumps, wanting to fill her womb to the brim, needing to breed her with his child.   </p><p>Clenching his jaw, he thrust slowly into her, emptying himself into her hungry pussy. His eyes closed, as the thoughts dances in his mind, knowing full well it will never happen, but the fantasy is hot to him though.</p><p>“Daddy,” She whimpers, and he opens his eyes, seeing her massage her lower stomach. A sense of pride went through him, as he continues to fill her up.</p><p>Sitting up, he kisses her lips. Her legs instinctively wrap around his waist as he rocks into her.</p><p>“Need to take all of me, Vixen,” He whispers, as she moans, trembling at his amount, “That’s my good girl.” He brushes at hair from her face.</p><p>His cock softens and begins to retract back inside, and Luna quickly covers pussy, stopping herself from leaking.</p><p>“F…fuck,” She stutters.</p><p>“Famous last word, every time.” He chuckles, and she lazily glares at him.</p><p>“So full…” She groans getting off his lap, while covering her dripping pussy, is difficult, but doable. Once off his lap, her knees buckles, and with a glint in his eyes, he reaches his hand over to hers and pulls it away to watch the cum drip from her lips, feeling excitement at seeing her so full of him.</p><p>“You are so full of me, Vixen.” He watches with great interest until she weakly begins to walk, her body exhausted after their sexual session, with her hand covering her hole from leaking anymore.</p><p>“Need, bathroom,” She whimpers, and quickly runs towards the bathroom, with Garrus laughing at how she looks.</p><p>Luna comes back in full work out gear as Garrus continues to use the bench press. Sitting on Garrus, she grabs the barbell as he continues to pump it, and smile down at him. He chuckles and thrust his hips a little to have her bounce, causing her to giggle.</p><p>The giggling eventually stops, and she looks at him seriously, and he could feel himself wanting the conversation to be over before it even began.</p><p>“So are we going to talk about what happened?” She holds the barbell tightly, and lifts with him, as he pumps up.</p><p>He sighs, bringing the barbell down towards his chest, and pumping up again, as her hands onto the iron. “No, I much rather just watch my mate while exercising.” He winks, as his mandibles twitch and flirt using his sound.</p><p>She pouts, “Come on, Garrus.” Lifting again as he pushes up.</p><p>“My father went too far this time,” he sees her frown, “He invited a female that used to like me on Palaven.”</p><p>She sighs, gripping the iron harder, “Oh course he did.” Shifting her body a little on his lap, “Doesn’t mean you should want him out of your life, Garrus.” She shook her head, disappointed things have gotten this far. She wants respect from his father, but not like this, not to the detriment of her mate's relationship with his parent.</p><p>He didn’t say anything, just kept pumping the barbell and thinking. He could feel her eyes on him, and can tell what she’s thinking, and feeling.</p><p>His legs shift, spreading more apart and she shifts, as well, with a sigh. Holding the barbell as he continues to pump it up and down. His muscles felt sore, but he didn’t want to stop. <em>Keep going</em>, he thinks, as long as he’s doing this, she can’t bring it up.</p><p>“Garrus.” She finally said, and he could hear her using her Commander's voice.</p><p>He chuckles, “Yes, Commander Shepard?” Trying to joke, and get out of being scolded. </p><p>“I’m serious,”</p><p>He sighs, putting the weight back, and holding her waist, as she gives him a sad look.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>***</p><p>They sat in the bathtub with massaging jets hitting their aching body from having worked out for an hour. He is rubbing her shoulders when he felt them drop, and he hears a sniff from her.</p><p>She's crying.</p><p>He hates it when she cries.</p><p>“Luna,” He asks, worried he hurt her in some way.</p><p>She leans down and covers her eyes, crying into her hands. He pulls her closer to him, hugging her tight, not really knowing what to do. She’s just heavily emotional, which is fine, but she sounds genuinely sad, almost hurt.</p><p>“I’m sorry, it’s just…I want to make you happy.” She sobs.</p><p>“You do make me happy, Luna.” He lays his head on the back of her head. Sometimes it’s hard when she can be this emotional.</p><p>Pulling away from him, she turns around in the bath, her eyes puffy from the crying. Hugging him tightly, she whimpers.</p><p>“I’m sorry, okay. I…know I can be emotional, but it’s just…” She sniffs, “I don’t want to be a wedge in your family. Please, don’t hate your father because of me.” She looks down in shame, “I know I’ve been on your case about it, but your mother is right!” She looks at him, “I don’t care about your father; I care about you. I want us to be strong even if people look down on us.”</p><p>He brushes the tears from her face, “Let me handle this okay.” She sniffs again, and he holds her cheeks, “Right now, I just want to be with you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Their foreheads touch for a brief moment, soaking in the emotions.</p><p>“Going to make Daddy finish his hand massage now?” He whispers, and she laughs. He chuckles, happy to make her laugh and smile again.</p><p>She nods, “Oh, hell yes.” She kisses his mouth and turns around in between his legs. Feeling the air change back to earlier, he continues to rub her shoulder.</p><p>Luna sighs from the massage, “This is just…great. I love this.” She leans forward and begins to soap her body.</p><p>Garrus chuckles leaning his arms on the tubs outta rim, closing his eyes as the jets hit his aching muscles. She turns around in the tub, taking his soap, and begins to bathe his body. Opening his eyes, he watches her focus on cleaning him. It felt so good to be taken care of by her and her soft hands.</p><p>Their eyes meet and she smiles at him.</p><p>“What?” She asks, scrubbing at his chest.</p><p>“Nothing, just happy to be here with you.” She giggles and kisses his mouth.</p><p>“I’m happy to be here with you as well.” Standing up, she steps outside the tub, much to his disappointment, but comes back with something in her hand.</p><p>A small box</p><p>“Here, this is for you.” She grins as he took the small box. “Open it,” She claps.</p><p>Taking the little string off it, and opening the box, he saw…dog tags? At least, not military dog tags, but custom made. One of the dog tags has their names on the front, the other…each one of his fallen crewmembers names from Omega, and on the back of the tags…the Archangel symbol.</p><p>He looks at her, speechless.</p><p>“Do you like it?” She bites her fingers, “It's why we haven’t left for Jamaica yet, I wanted to get this done for you. That and a few other things I haven’t finished yet,” She laughs, “It…it’s something I wanted to do for you after everything you have done for me since I've met you.” She trails off, “I made sure it’s similar to turian dog tags and not humans, you know.” She sounds nervous and scared he doesn’t like it.</p><p>“Thank you, Luna.” He pulls her into him, “Thank you so much. Please, let me get you something in return.”</p><p>She hugs him, “You don’t have to, Garrus, your love is enough.”</p><p>He holds her tightly, “I could say the same to you.” He whispers.</p><p>As they laid in bed, Garrus is playing with his gift from Luna, laying on his back, and staring at it. He turns his head to watch her sleep, seeing her drooling, and snoring as always. She snorts and wakes herself up, eyes slowly opening, and he tries not to laugh.</p><p>Her red eyes look at him, and glares, “Don’t watch me sleep, Garrus,” She turns around, pouting; “I know I look ugly when I sleep.” She whines.</p><p>He chuckles, and slides behind her, taking her into his arms. Her body is warm to the touch, soft, and perfect. He nuzzles into her, purring.</p><p>“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen sleep.” He whispers, and she relaxes in his arms.</p><p>“You’re such a damn smooth talker,” She grumbles.</p><p>He thought about the argument with his father, remembering what he had called his mate. His father wasn’t very happy about it, but it doesn’t matter. No matter what way he wants to see it, Luna is his mate; his family.</p><p>His arms tighten around her, “I love you, Lunaria Vakarian,” He whispers in her back.</p><p>She snores</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed, because I did!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Just the Two of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Romantic Getaway begins, and they just can't keep their hands off each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna is walking around, getting everything packed while checking off everything on her checklist. Garrus on the other hand is speaking to his mother since she wanted to say good-bye before they left on their vacation.</p><p>Luna groans and stuffs her head in the closet, trying to find her favorite dildo. Although, she’s starting to reconsider bringing it since Garrus would be with her.</p><p>She gasps, seeing the purple dildo hiding…chewed.</p><p>“Oh, no! Urz!” He barks from downstairs.</p><p>Luna pulls herself out, holding her chewed dildo in her hand with a sad expression. Whimpering, she walks downstairs to see Garrus tapping his talons on their island, a blank expression on his face.</p><p>When he saw her sad face, he asks her what’s wrong quietly as his mother kept talking. She pulls up her dildo, and Garrus snorts, causing his mother to ask him if everything is okay.</p><p>“Yeah, mom everything is also. Look, I have to go; we have to get ready to take Urz to Solana’s place.” He pauses, “Yeah, I love you too.” He narrows his eyes, “No, I don’t want to talk to him, just…no. Sorry.”</p><p>Luna stands there watching him as his visor indicates his mother isn’t there anymore. Walking over to him, she touches his arms, and he sighs.</p><p>“Ready?” he pulls her by the waist.</p><p>“Oh, yes, I am ready.” He looks at the dildo, takes it from her hand, and throws it away. “We don’t need that anyway.”</p><p>She pouts, “It was a just in case, and Urz killed it.”</p><p>He laughs and kisses her lips. The kiss starts soft, as it's just going to be a peck, but Luna starts using her tongue, begging him to allow her in, and he grants it. Their tongues start to play around with each other, earning a few giggles from the two of them.</p><p>Pulling away, Luna smiles at him and walks away with a little more emphasis on her hips. Garrus' eyes start to travel to her waist, then to her hips, and ends on her ass.</p><p>“Okay! So, besides my chewed up dildo, we are all set! Now, we need to take Urz to your sister’s place, Angel will stay here because my mother has the code for here. We have….” She checks her omni-tool and her eyes went wide, “Shit! We only have two hours to get to the shuttle!”</p><p>He chuckles, “Alright, why don’t you get to the port, and I’ll take Urz to Sol’s place.”</p><p>“I’ll make sure to fight tooth and nail if they decide to leave you.” She grins.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure; they won’t leave if you just say my name, Luna. I am a Spectre.”</p><p>“Why can’t you just let me have fun?” She whines. He kisses her lips and slaps her ass, before leaving with Urz behind him.</p><p>***</p><p>“I am happy you didn’t fight fang and talon,” He said as they sat down in their luxurious private room.</p><p>Luna grins, “I was telling them I know a person, so they better not.”</p><p>He chuckles, “Threatening people is ‘fun’.” He air quotes, and she sticks her tongue out.</p><p>As the shuttle begins to move, Luna went onto her omni-tool to check up on anything she’s missing. Cerberus seems to have moved away from Noveria finally. They couldn’t do much about it as it’s okay to do what they were doing there. There have been some hints they were in the Thesesus system, but why? More hints of Geth working with Cerberus? What?</p><p>She narrows her eyes in annoyance at these discoveries, knowing after her vacation, she is going to look into it, per The Shadow Broker’s request; he is right, things are looking suspicious.</p><p>She looks over at Garrus who had his eyes close, he looks upset. She hopes they don’t have to cut their vacation short because of this. Reconnecting with Garrus is a must after the problems they have been through. Plus, the thought of hot sex with Daddy turns her on a little.</p><p>She kept staring at him as he slept, and slowly rolling her hips on the seat. His tongue is amazing in her pussy, knowing how to get her to scream, and whimper. His hands felt like heaven on her body, and when he uses his talons.</p><p>She moans, and Garrus opens his eyes to look at her.</p><p>“Luna?” He chuckles, looking at her flushed face, “Can’t wait for Daddy’s cock, huh?” He teases.</p><p>She bit her fingers, “No, I can wait.” Laughs nervously, “So, I see you were angry sleeping, are you upset?”</p><p>He yawns, “Yeah.”</p><p>She stands up and went to sit on his lap, “What wrong, Daddy?” She whispers, kissing his mandibles. His hands reach around her waist, rubbing her bare thighs since she is wearing shorts.</p><p>“Just stressing out about my father,” She sighs under his chin, “But, it’s not going to ruin our time together. It’s just going to be us, Vixen.” He grabs her chin.</p><p>“Only us and the house, and lots of sex.” She growls and rubs her nose on his.</p><p>“You haven’t told me about the house by the way. Is it big? Is it in a city?” He leans back, lazily holding her.</p><p>She smiles, “The house is by the beach, one floor, three bedrooms, and four bathrooms.” She places a finger on her chin, tilting her head.</p><p>“By the beach? Sounds nice.” He nods.</p><p>“Jamaica is topical and hot, something you love,” She smiles, “I have a few places in mind we could visit. There is also the rivers and beaches that are beautiful.” She claps, “Clubs we can dance at, and nice restaurants we can eat from that sell dextro food.”</p><p>He listens to the things she has in store, but the best part is the house and the things they could there. There is also the rivers he wouldn’t mind trying.</p><p>An hour passes by and Luna is playing a game on her omni-tool as Garrus watches with his chin in her hair. Usually, they prefer to play on a console, but since they were traveling, it’s not going to be easy.</p><p>She dies, and Luna growls as if she wants to throw her arm out the window.</p><p>“I can’t believe this shit! I was so damn close, what type of bullshit is this!” She rants for about ten minutes with Garrus laughing behind her.</p><p>“Just need to get good, Vixen.”</p><p>She pouts, “Still bullshit,”</p><p>He wraps her arms around her waist, “Want me to make you feel good?” He whispers huskily in her ears, his hand traveling up her thighs, she whimpers and opens her legs for him.</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” She groans, and he starts rubbing her thighs in excitement from hearing her call him Daddy.</p><p>He took in her scent, from her arousal and her natural scent; he couldn’t keep his hands off her.</p><p>"I have a lot of energy, Vixen, think you can keep up?" Lightly scratching at her thighs, causing her to moan softly.</p><p>She smirks, "Is that a challenge?" Giggling and grinding her hips hard into his lap, feeling his excitement through her clothes, "Daddy," She whispers, seductively, gaining the response she wanted when he lightly growl in desire behind her.</p><p>"You can call it that, but we know how it's going to end," He teases, touching her between the thighs, above her shorts.</p><p>"Bet." She groans, and grabs his hand, slipping it in her short, trying to entice him to finger her. </p><p>Luna starts to roll her hips, getting excited from his touch, as his hand begins to touch her clit. She lets out a sigh, widening her legs for better access to her wet inner lips.</p><p>Daddy gave a soft hum, as his hands rub her labia, she whimpers, and her clit twitches from excitement. Pulling his hands away from her, she whines in his lap, but Daddy slaps her thigh, causing her to gasps.</p><p>“Off,” He whispers, indicating to her shorts, and she stands up slipping it down her legs and kicking it to the side. Before he could use his talons on her underwear, she slaps his hand away, pulling them completely off.</p><p>He chuckles and slaps her ass, punishment for her slapping his hand away, and she pouts, about to tell him off; but Daddy wasn’t having it.</p><p>Pulling her down on his lap, and placing her legs on top of his, gave him control over her legs, and how wide he has her spread for him; she notices and hooks her ankles on his legs. With a malicious glint in his eyes, he opens his legs wide, causing her to gasps at the sudden air hitting her wet entrance.</p><p>“Daddy,” she moans, grabbing his big strong arms.</p><p>“Don’t be too loud, Vixen, it's not soundproof.” He whispers, reaching down towards her pussy and rubbing his finger on her clit, she jerks, and shivers from his cold hand.</p><p>Her heart is racing at how slow he would get when around her clit, rubbing circles to get her to shake on his lap. When he slides his one of his fingers down her walls, and she covers her mouth from moaning.</p><p>“You’re so wet, Vixen. I guess you want Daddy’s cock to spread your tight pussy?” He whispers huskily in her ears.</p><p>She nods, and whimpers as he kept teasing her sensitive cunt. It wasn't long before his fingers roughly penetrate her hole, she squeals and screams under her hand. Daddy groans in her hair trying his best to keep quiet himself after feeling her soft wet trembling walls around his fingers, and she giggles, causing him to stop.</p><p>“Laughing at Daddy?”</p><p>She quickly shook her head, no, hoping he doesn’t punish her. But, when he didn’t continue fingering her, she grew worried, until she felt his other hand reach into her shirt and pinch her nipple.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Daddy, I won’t laugh again.” She whines until he finally releases. Once he continues fingering her, she sighs in his arms, bouncing a little at the feeling. His fingers were deep inside of her and looking down, she saw her wetness.</p><p>It is creamy, and every time he pulls out he would move his fingers in a scissor motion, a string of it would follow between the two. Watching it's getting her even wetter and he groans when her inner walls tighten around his fingers. He starts to whisper how much he wants to bury inside of her, giving her everything he got</p><p>Her hips start to roll faster at the thought of Daddy filling her up to the brim with his cum. He’s been filling her up a lot lately, and she’s been enjoying it; she doesn’t specifically know why she does, but it doesn't matter.</p><p>The pounding of his finger went faster, and she couldn’t help herself but moan louder through her hand. She is trying extra hard to keep it together, but Daddy’s fingers were driving her crazy, causing her entire body to tingle, and her pussy to feel hot. He opens his legs wider, and in doing so forces her legs to open wider.</p><p>The cold air hits her hot cunt, but it quickly goes away, as he fingers her faster. He twists his fingers a bit, opening and closing inside of her, and suddenly he's hitting her g-spot.</p><p>“Daddy!” She shouts, and instantly he covers her mouth, slows down. She whispers a sorry, but he wasn’t moving, he’s still, so still, it scared her a little. There were No questions from the other passengers, everything is quiet.</p><p>He pulls out of her and she whimpers as the cold air hits her pussy, and sadly, there is no finger to get it hot again. She's going to whine to him, when he stands up, bringing her along with him.</p><p>Without hesitation, he aggressively pushes her against the window and grabbing her fat ass. She whimpers from the pain, but he quietly shushes her, telling her how much of a good girl she is to Daddy, and how much he loves her. She sighs in happiness hearing his praises while sticking her ass out for him.</p><p>“You don't know how much I want you right now,” He groans in her ears.</p><p>She moans at his words, “Then show me, Daddy,” She whispers, hands on the window to keep stable. He bends down a little and lifts her leg for easier access to her tightness while holding his cock.</p><p>When he enters, she's about to scream, but he sticks his fingers in her mouth to keep her quiet, and she tastes herself.</p><p>Closing her eyes, she uses her tongue to lick around his finger, making him groan because of her slutty tongue. He is panting as he fucks her tight hole, claiming it over and over again, while she whimpers and quietly moans.</p><p>She looks at the beautiful galaxy and stares until she saw his face reflected through the window. His eyes are close, his jaw tightly shut, and he is groaning softly whenever she would squeeze his big blue cock.</p><p>“Daddy,” She mumbles through his fingers, feeling herself reaching a certain high, as the knot in her stomach tightens.</p><p>“You feel so good to Daddy, Vixen.” He said, opening his eyes, leaning down to her ears. Their eyes met through the reflection, and the pumping became harder, faster.</p><p>The noise from their lovemaking is so loud, music to her ears to hear the slickness, as Daddy slams into her hungry pussy. She is ready to feel Daddy pumping his hot cum inside of her body; she wants him to fill her womb to the brim.</p><p><em>“Wait, What?” </em>She thought but wasn't able to concentrate much on it once he starts to roughly fuck her harder, pounding into her just the way she likes it.</p><p>He pulls his fingers from her mouth, not caring if anyone hears them, and rubs her sensitive beating clit. It's pulsating so much, telling both of them she is ready to explode. Trying not to open her mouth, she bites her lips, but once he presses harder on her clit and rapidly slams into her g-spot, she couldn’t help it anymore and starts to moan Daddy quietly, before gradually becoming louder. With each hit of her g-spot, she would yell, Daddy.</p><p>His finger rubs her clit faster, and her knees buckle, her legs tremble, wanting to drop from the intensity. Wanting to go even deeper, he pulls her back away from the window, earning a gasp, with his hand, he forces her to bend forward and took hold of her wrists. </p><p>He grunts, "Vixen," while pushing and pulling at her wrist as he deeply penetrates her using his force to slam into her clutching pussy. There is a slapping sound with every contact against her thighs, and it's music to his ears.</p><p>“Yes…Daddy, yes.” She moans louder, clutching her hands in a fist, as he roughly took her. Her heart raced, and her toes were curling in her boots, she is ready to cum.</p><p>With a hard tug, she is pulled back hard enough to see their reflections and saw watch her eyes change from red normal eyes to completely black, melding with Daddy. For her, she felt more beautiful, but for Daddy, he would begin to pound faster, staring into her eyes becoming more primal. Seeing her eyes change, he couldn’t help himself, pushing and pulling her hard, as their activity starts to get louder and louder.</p><p>If someone heard, they didn’t care, as they drown in their ecstasy of being connected like this. The entire room is full of their lewd noises and smell; her sweat-slick her body from all the friction, his slick tongue licks and bites her neck.</p><p>“Fuck, Vixen,” He groans quietly, slamming harder to into wet, tight pussy, and exploding deep inside, <em>“Daddy’s going to fill that sexy womb,”</em> He growls at the thought.</p><p>“Daddy,” She cries out, standing on her tippy toes, as he slowly pumps into her deeply, holding her wrists.</p><p>She felt his hot cum filling her, as she stood there, quivering and panting heavily, staring at the stars. She moans softly, dropping her head down as her pussy twitches, and squeezes his cock, while sucking and drinking from Daddy’s fat cock.</p><p>Not wanting her to fall on her face, he pulls her up, walking them to the window for stability, and he lets go of her hands. Luna swears, as she felt him soften inside of her, and quickly covers her leaking pussy with her hand, once his cock retract back inside of his slit. </p><p>While she complains silently, Garrus thought about what they could do. Walking outside to go to the bathroom, would not be ideal, as Luna would leak everywhere. Not doing anything would cause Luna to leak everywhere. Keeping her standing her with his cum inside of pussy, while holding it in with her hand, is hot, but would result in her getting tired, and leak everywhere.</p><p>“Well, this could be a problem.” He said, still wondering what to do.</p><p>“No shit, big guy!” She whimpers, feeling him inside of her. It felt amazing, so hot and warm inside of her, she moans at a thought of getting pregnant by his cum.</p><p>She swallows, pushing the thought away, as they have a problem right now. Fucking Garrus in public is going to be a hassle now, if this is, the amount of cum he’s going to be dumping into her from now on.</p><p>He chuckles, “Just need something to plug you up.” His eyes glazes over, “I would love for you to walk around with a belly full of my cum, Vixen.” He purrs.</p><p>Luna shivers at his tone, “Daddy…I don’t know.” She whimpers horny from feeling his hot cum inside of her.</p><p>He walks behind her, and rubs her stomach, “What? You don’t like Daddy deep inside of you.” He whispers.</p><p>“I…I do, Daddy, I love when your inside of me.” She moans, feeling her finger slip inside of her extremely wet cunt.</p><p>“That’s right, Vixen fuck your wet pussy full of Daddy’s cum,” He whispers, and silently pants, watching her finger herself. Some of his cum begins to leak out of her beautiful pussy, and he groans, turning around to look through the bags to see if he could find anything to help.</p><p>When he found her mini vibrator, he chuckles and turns around with it in hand. While fingering herself, she felt the small vibrator enter, and she gasps, turning around to see him staring.</p><p>"Really? That's what you could only find?"</p><p>He shrugs, "You want to look?" </p><p>With a huff, she took a step, aiming to head to the bathroom, but a shiver went down her body, and she gulps; he snickers, and she glares at him. Looking at her panties on the ground, she grabs it, wanting to put it on, but it's so slick and full that she felt it about to slip.</p><p>Quickly, she stands up straight and sighs in defeat. </p><p>"Come, lay down, and use my shoulders to prop your legs on." He said, feeling bad for his mate, and a bit turned on seeing her struggling with a belly full of his cum. With no other choice, she does what he said, and lays there, watching his favorite show on the screen.</p><p>As time passes, she could feel it slowly dripping from her and onto the seat. With a turn of her body, she moans softly at the feeling of him and the vibrator inside of her. Garrus wasn't even paying attention to the show, too busy watching her from the corner of his eyes.</p><p>Her legs would open and close, as she shifts her body, causing him to watch with an intense stare as his urge to have sex with her again grows. Doesn't help that she is laying down with no panties on, giving him a full view of her womanhood. </p><p>Slowly, his hand reaches for her thighs and starts to rub softly. Soft moans escape her lips, as he faces the screen, wanting to focus on the show, but how could he? Without a thought, his hand reaches for her vibrator and pulls.</p><p>"Garrus!" She shouts, but he already shoves his finger inside of her, earning a moan from her lips. </p><p>He couldn't help himself, being next to his mate as she is in this position wasn't easy to ignore. With his increased sex drive, he wants to ravage her body and place a baby inside of her. </p><p>"Vixen," He whispers, lowly, and she looks at him, noticing the horny look in his eyes.</p><p>"Already, Daddy? Aren't you tired?" She pants, and twitches as he sped up his fingering.</p><p>He chuckles darkly, "No, not when you are looking like this." Her eyes travel down his body, seeing he is out of his slit and is ready to go again. </p><p>"Fuck," She groans, as he adds another finger into her creamy hole. He starts to scissor her, watching as some of his cum slides down her drenched pussy. </p><p>"Come sit on, Daddy's lap." He commands, and she pants, looking at him hungrily. Without pause, she straddles his lap while his fingers were still pumping inside of her. Stopping his fingers, he grabs his cock with his other hand, holding it straight for her to quickly sit on his cock before any more of his cum drop out of her.</p><p>Once his fingers left her, he pushes her down onto his cock, and she squeals, ending in a loud mewing sound.</p><p>He kisses her lips hungrily, as he moves his body slowly inside of her, grabbing her ass tightly as she moans in the kiss, rubbing his fringe. Their bodies were slow but hot, and Vixen is sloppy wet. Feeling his own cum, and knowing it isdeep inside of his mate, turns him on.</p><p>“Daddy,” She gasps, “Fuck, Daddy, you’re so deep inside of me.” She hisses, biting at his neck.</p><p>He sighs, squeezing her ass tighter, feeling her blood on his talons. He slowly pumps in and out of her, making sure not to slip out. He is breathing heavily, as his body uses more energy. Her head is laying on his neck, licking, biting, and kissing it while her arms were around his neck. </p><p>She sinfully calls him Daddy over and over near his ears, causing him to move his body harder into her, knowing he enjoys the word coming from her mouth. His heart races with an intense love for his Vixen, and he wants to make sure she could feel it.</p><p>Her head moves from his neck, after a few more bites, to look him in the eyes with her black eyes as if she's melding with him, and she smiles lovingly at him.</p><p>"You have beautiful eyes," He whispers.</p><p>"Thank you, Daddy," She moans, and their heads touch as he takes in a deep breath, pumping faster inside of her, feeling happy, so damn happy being here right now in his Vixen, full of his seed.</p><p>He groans, taking her hands in his and their hands push against each other, he squeezes her hands as they entwine.  </p><p>“I love you,” he whispers, looking into her beautiful eyes.</p><p>“I love you too,” She whispers back and kisses his mouth, as her body starts to bounce faster, knowing he’s close.</p><p>When he felt her mouth open, he slips his long tongue deep inside of her mouth wanting to taste her. With a moan, his Vixen sucks his tongue, and he groans from the feeling, as he continues to salivate from the pleasure his body is feeling.</p><p>Using his tongue, he wraps it around hers and pulls, causing her to gasps and moan, tightening her hold on his hands, while their lovemaking smell consumes the room. His body is ready to explode once more, wanting to breed her with his child, needing to breed her with his child.</p><p>He pulls back and groans, slamming into her as she tightens around his cock, cumming. His body slows down, pumping, once again, into his beautiful mate. As he cums deep into her, again, she finally cums with her powers pushing into him, and they both groan at the feeling.</p><p>Leaning on his shoulder with her head, shaking as her hair is a mess, and she sweats profusely. He chuckles and kisses her neck, feeling the exhaustion from his body.</p><p>“Okay, no more, Daddy, I am full to the brim,” She groans, rubbing her stomach where there is a small bump.</p><p>He looks down, “Does that mean I win the bet?” He chuckles at her expression, as his cock softens and retracts inside his slit; quickly she covers herself.</p><p>“Bullshit!…You clearly have an advantage,” She complains, as he grabs the vibrator and plugs her up again.</p><p>He laughs, “Whatever do you mean?” He teases.</p><p>Luna pouts, crossing her arms, wondering if he took a stem pack or something to give him this much damn energy.</p><p>“We will be landing soon, please sit and relax, all passage cart will be locked at this time, for safety purpose,”</p><p>Luna’s eyes went wide as she hears the locking sound.</p><p>“Fuck!” She swears, “Oh, my god…oh my god, I didn't think this through! What if it spills while I walk!?” She panics and looks to Garrus, who has a cheeky look on his face.</p><p>“Just think of my cock filling you again, and squeeze your walls,” He teases and she glares.</p><p>Landing on the Earth port closest to Jamaica, Luna walks out of their private shuttle room. As she steps out, she saw a flustered looking asari with her turian friend or lover, quickly walk past them, avoiding her eyes. The turian friend, on the other hand, looks as if she is extremely pleased with what they did.</p><p>Luna swallows, feeling his hands rub her ass.</p><p>“Think they heard?” he chuckles in her ears, and she glares forward.</p><p>With her back straight, her arms to her side, Luna begin her walk through the shuttle to reach outside. She is going to walk with dignity and poise. This is not her walk of shame, she is a powerful independent…fuck.</p><p>She pauses, pressing against the walls for support</p><p>She could feel him inside! He is so hot in there, and it felt so damn good! Her mouth begins to water, wanting to feel more of him inside of her. So much a baby could be born from the union!</p><p>Shaking her head from the thought, she pants.</p><p>
  <em>‘Come on, Luna, that’s crazy talk! You don’t want kids, remember!? And he’s a damn turian!’</em>
</p><p>Hearing his chuckle from behind her, she turns to glare at him. He quickly looks away, mandible twitching in excitement, whistling. With a huff, she continues her journey as an amazing fucking Shadow Broker…fuck is it spilling?!</p><p>She holds her stomach and shakes. A silent part of her brain didn’t want him to spill out; she wants him to stay inside continuing to feel him. It feels so damn good, as she walks, while her body gets hotter. A small grin appears on her flushed face, as she stands there feeling intoxicated from her lovers cum.</p><p>Excitedly, she slides her hands towards her panties to feel herself, wondering if either her underwear is soaked, from his cum or her wetness, and to her happiness, it’s from both!</p><p>“Fuck…” She whispers, sucking in her teeth. Forcibly stopping herself from masturbating in the public eye.</p><p>“Daddy filled you all up nicely,” he whispers, and she pants, looking at him from her view. He is staring at her hungrily, and she licks her lips.</p><p>It took them a while, but they made it to their shuttle to Jamaica, she wanted to stop by the bathroom, but because she took so damn long to walk, she couldn’t or they will miss their ride, which is the last one until tomorrow.</p><p>Walking inside, she saw the asari and turian from earlier. The asari looks away in embarrassment, while the turian stares at her stomach and legs in…hunger?</p><p>Luna looks away from them and struggles to get to the back of the shuttle.</p><p>“Of course this doesn’t have a bathroom,” She growls, going to sit down, but Garrus pulls her into his lap.</p><p>“Guess we just have to wait till we get to the beach house!” he said, proudly. Placing his arms around her waist, and she leans into him.</p><p>She frowns, “You are enjoying this too much!” She whines, and he laughs.</p><p>“No, no,” He rubs her stomach, “Of course not! I hate when you are filled with Daddy’s cum.” He whispers while saying cum huskily and she shivers.</p><p>The ride is going smoothly for an hour, she is looking outside the window of the shuttle, and happy to see Jamaica again, when she felt his erection.</p><p>Sitting up straight, she starts to wiggle, and he quickly grabs her waist, panting behind her neck, thrusting his hips slightly.</p><p>“D…Daddy?” She whispers, feeling herself getting hot. His hands reach for her shorts, begging to pull them down, but she bites her lips, looking to see if anyone can see them. They were in the back of the shuttle, and it is nighttime, which means it is very dark out.</p><p>“I’ll be quick, I promise,” He rasps, she nods and quietly slides her shorts off, placing it on the seat, as everyone else in the shuttle sleeps.</p><p>She is still full from earlier can she even handle more?</p><p>Keeping an eye out, she hears his zip, and finally feels his hand rubbing her ass.</p><p>“Come, Vixen, I’m ready to fill you up again,” He growls, quietly.</p><p>Pulling her panty to the side, and taking the vibrator out, he quickly brings her down onto him, covering her mouth. As they begin to have their adventure in the back of the shuttle, Luna lets out a tiny groan, causing Garrus to hold her mouth tighter.</p><p>Her tits bounce with each thrust, his talons dig into her thighs, as both their bodies’ heat up. A small grunt escapes his mouth, but Garrus isn’t a loud person like Luna, he grunts and groans here and there, but he knows how to keep quiet. Luna on the other hand is his wild Vixen, she loves to scream and moan his name to high heaven, something he truly enjoys.</p><p>Like now, she is happily bouncing on his cock while in public, enjoying this risky session of theirs, and he knows she wants to scream his name for all to hear.</p><p>But they are in public, not private room public, public as in ten other people in the same area public. Ten other people, where any of them could wake up, turn around, and see them fucking their brains out.</p><p>Her eyes open to see the turian looking at her. As their eyes continuing contact, Luna wanted to be scared, wanted to tell Garrus to stop, but she is so close. So, instead, she closes her eyes, and bounces faster on his lap, grabbing his arms tightly as she cums.</p><p>He lifts hips in the air, as he cums into her already full pussy, emptying himself within her.</p><p>They sat there panting, Luna’s head on the back of another seat, while Garrus lays his heads on her back. Quickly, Garrus grabs the vibrator and plugs her up after he softens.</p><p>“H…how do you…have so much stamina? H…how can you cum so much?” She gasps, “It…hasn’t been a whole day?” She whimpers.</p><p>“Just a turian thing” He chuckles.</p><p>“F…fuck you, G…Garrus.” She pants, holding her very full belly.</p><p>He nips her neck, “Vixen, you already have.” He chuckles and touches her small bludging stomach, “I have proof.”</p><p>She grunts and rolls her eyes, squeezing her legs tight.</p><p>***<em>Smirk</em>***</p><p>Luna grabs the walls tightly as she squeezes her legs tightly to keep her from experiencing something she never thought to experience in her life. She is huffing and shaking, looking around the beach house for the sanctuary she calls, bathroom.</p><p>Turning her head right, she saw the master bedroom down the hall, with a smile; she takes a small step, before tripping to the ground. Screaming, she lands on her hands and knees, panting as she felt the vibrator holding everything inside, slide out.</p><p>Her head shot up with shock as she could feel everything sliding out of her like a damn fountain, filling the floor with hers and Garrus’s cum. Quickly, she fingers her hole. </p><p>“Need help?” He asks behind her trying not to laugh, she growls, turning her head towards him.</p><p>“Garrus! Look what you did!” She shouts, shivering as some flows out past her fingers, moaning at the feeling.</p><p>He chuckles, “What do you mean? Seems you like it.” He shrugs</p><p>“Garrus!” He laughs before finally picking her up, making it easier for her to hold it in with her fingers.</p><p>Finally, in the damn bathroom, he places her in the shower. She turns on the water and screeches, causing him to cringe.</p><p>“What the hell is that scream for?” He said.</p><p>“C-cold!” She shivers, holding her body as the water gradually warms up. He stares at her for a moment, before laughing at her. She starts to yell and scolds him for laughing while squealing when he joins her under the water.</p><p>They still had clothes on, playing under the water and laughing from everything that has happened until this moment.</p><p>After a good ten minutes of fun, they slowed down and started to enjoy the warm water hitting their bodies. Garrus slow took off her clothes that were sticking on her body. He starts to admire her tone body and soft beautiful brown skin.</p><p>She feels him kiss her lightly on her back, after taking off her shirt and bra. Turning around, she smiles at him and went for his shirt. It wasn’t long until they were completely naked, their soaking clothes on the floor.</p><p>Leaning her head on his chest, she sighs in complete happiness. His arms were around her body, and slowly they sway, dancing under the shower.</p><p>“This is nice,” He whispers in her hard.</p><p>“I agree,” she smiles, before pulling back and looking up towards him. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hmm?” He looks down and moves a piece of her hair sticking on her face.</p><p>“Are you going to be okay?” He tilts his head in confusion, “About your father.” He looks forward in thought, “It’s just, after speaking to Sol,” She starts.</p><p>“It’s okay, I’m okay,” He cuts her off; “My father just needs to learn how to respect you. I can’t force him, but maybe in time, once he realizes how much it’s hurting our relationship…he would change.” He said with little confidence.</p><p>“The fact you have little faith in him changing his mind…bothers me a little.” She frowns.</p><p>He sighs, “It’s been three years, Luna, and there seems to be no changing for a while.”</p><p>She stares at him, wondering what she could do to change his father’s mind. She is in this predicament before, trying to help Castis get over his annoyance with them being together. It did not go well, as he calmly berates her for even thinking it is possible.</p><p>There is a big pain that day two years ago, and the hole has not completely healed yet. The things the man said made her cry at night. He didn’t know her full story, but he knew enough to get into her.</p><p>Staying strong is something she is best at doing sometimes. Sure, she is emotional, but after everything that happened three years ago, hell even before, she still stayed strong. Insecurities are in everyone, no matter how good a person is at something, no matter how pretty a person is, and no matter how smart a person is; everyone has insecurities.</p><p>But Castis…is a nightmare to her when she first met him.</p><p>Garrus squeezes her, “I know you are thinking of him, and I really want to emphasize that, I just want this vacation to be us.” He quietly begs, hoping their argument before doesn’t happen again.</p><p>Luna is quietly thinking. If there is something she should do, it’s finally to let go of this man. Push him aside as he isn’t here, nor will he ever be here. With a nod, she tiptoes into kissing his mouth softly and smiling.</p><p>“Okay, just us, I promise.”</p><p>After their shower, Luna ordered some food for them. While waiting, Garrus is playing a fantasy video game, called Dragon Age Inquisition.</p><p>Luna sat beside him, lazily watching him play. One of his companions died, and he rolls his eyes trying to revive them through all the spell casting and fighting around.</p><p>“Just use a spell.”</p><p>“It’s on cooldown,”</p><p>She rolls her eyes, “Use your tank to protect the healer, actually….where the hell is your healer?”</p><p>“That’s the one who is down, Solas is weak…,” he glares at the screen.</p><p>“He’s weak because you don’t know how to spec him." She rolls her eyes, "Anyway, just use Vivienne to pick him up while Cassandra tanks.” Doing as she instructed, Garrus sighs as the fighting is over and his party can continue with their journey.</p><p>His eyes look towards her for a moment, seeing her eyes glued to the vid as he plays, and thought about her father, wondering what he would think of them together. Would be act similar to her father? Alternatively, will he be different?</p><p>“Would he have liked me?” She blinks out of her dazed state and looks at him weirdly.</p><p>“Would who like you?”</p><p>He pauses the game and leans back, “Your father.” Placing the controller down he turns his body to her, “I know you said your father would have respected me before, but would he have liked me?”</p><p>She places a finger on her chin, “I think so. My mother wasn't lying about him being a paragon of his kind.” She grins, “He was a nice man, remember three years ago when my mother spoke about him being liked by almost everyone?”</p><p>He nods, “Yeah, but that’s more so others liking him than vice versa.”</p><p>Crossing her legs on the couch, Luna grabs her knees, “I think he would have. If there is one thing my father would want for my life is a man who is loyal, kind, and supportive of me.” She crawls over to him and straddles his laps.</p><p>He hand instantly grabs her ass, “Is that so?”</p><p>“Yup! Sure, you being a turian would have been a little weird, but he would have respected you and eventually liked you.” She peck his mouth, “Does help that you are military.” She pecks again, “You are selfless,” another peck, “You are honorable.” She kisses him again.</p><p>He laughs, “Okay, I get it, I’m amazing.” His mandible twitches in happiness.</p><p>She slaps his shoulder, “Don’t get big-headed here. I didn’t say you were amazing.” She went to get up, but he pulls her back in his arms. For a moment, she thought he is going to spank or punish her in a sexual way.</p><p>Instead, he starts to tickle her.</p><p>She burst out laughing, trying to get away from him, but he is quick, holding her down while tickling her.</p><p>“Humans are so ticklish,” He laughs, seeing tears of joy coming from her eyes.</p><p>“Oh god! Garrus!” She screams, laughing even harder. When the door rings, they stop and look towards the door.</p><p>Pulling away, Luna walks towards the door with a smile on her face, and took the food after paying for it. Garrus went back to gaming as she sets the table for the two of them outdoors, giving them a view of the beach at night.</p><p>“Food’s ready, Garrus,” She calls out, taking a seat and waiting for him.</p><p>After a moment, Garrus steps out and sits in his seat, staring at the food in interest, noticing the human shape and confused him.</p><p>“Is this going to kill me?”</p><p>She laughs, “No, Navi had some herself and enjoyed it. Trust me.” She smiles, egging him on to taste while taking a bit herself.</p><p>Taking the utensil, he bit into the food and swallows; his eyes went wide at the taste. Spicy! It's Spicy! Luna laughs as he tries and fails to fan the back of his throat, before grabbing his drink and downing it.</p><p>“Spirits! It’s hot!” Coughs, with his eyes still wide.</p><p>“Jamaicans are known for spicy food. It’s why I like it, Navi as well. We grew up with my mother who would make spicy food all the time for us.” She took another bite, “It was when I moved to the Normandy, and multiple people joined us, that she made food that wasn’t so spicy.”</p><p>“Fuck…you could’ve warned me,” Looking at the food, warily.</p><p>“I could have, yes, but where is the fun in that,” She grins with an evil glint in her eyes. Taking his food, she changes it with hers.</p><p>“You just want to get punished.” He narrows his eyes at her.</p><p>She giggles, “I love when Daddy punishes me.” She bit into his food, “My food, which is yours, is less spicy. I changed it for this lovely reaction.” She laughs, “Worth.”</p><p>He took a bit then swallows, and nods, “This is really good.” Taking another bite he hums, “And not so spicy.”</p><p>“I’m glad you like it. Next time, let’s not pump me full of cum and have we walk around with it!” She glares.</p><p>“Nah, that’s going to happen again,” He ate more of his food, “You loved Daddy’s cum in you,” He looks at her, noticing the change in her eyes.</p><p>“S…shut up!”</p><p>They were quiet, watching the waves of the night moving gently while eating their food. Sometimes they would speak and ask questions but would remain quiet, just enjoying each other’s company.</p><p>Luna laughs as Garrus tells her a story from his childhood.</p><p>He slowly ate the turian chocolates, “I’m serious, my mom can be crazy sometimes, at least was crazy.” He chuckles, enjoying the sweet taste, “I told her she couldn’t do that, and all she said was watch me.”</p><p>Luna took a drink of her wine, “I just can’t believe she would do that. I mean, what happened? Did she get in trouble? I don’t think acting disrespectful to a leader is treated well in turian society.”</p><p>“No, it isn’t, but isn’t that for all societies?” He chuckles, “She was just trying to stick up for my aunt. Sometimes you need someone to tell others to piss off, that volus was a shit and deserved my mother’s verbal attack.”</p><p>Luna stands up and his eyes follow her. She walks inside, and after a few minutes, she is walking back out with a new wine bottle. Pouring him his share, she pours herself some as well.</p><p>“Trying to get me drunk so I can talk more about my childhood, huh?” He chuckles, drinking a little.</p><p>“Oh yeah, Daddy, need to loosen your tongue to tell me all your secrets.” She blows a kiss at him with her lips.</p><p>He stares at her and starts to remember her jobs, thinking of what she needs to do for information. There are the fighting for information, hacking for information, killing for information, but also…flirting and seducing for information.</p><p>Something inside starts to feel a sense of anger, and he tries to push it away. They have been dating for three years, no way cheated on him.</p><p>But, the thought is still there, no matter how many times he pushes it away.</p><p>“Do you sleep with anyone when you’re working?” He asks bluntly.</p><p>She looks at him, and takes a sip of her wine, “No, that’s not how I work. I flirt and seduce for information. You were the first I’ve ever just let go and fucked for information. There was this one time before I met you, but it never progressed.”</p><p>He nods, “Sorry,”</p><p>She giggles, “It’s okay, sometimes I wonder if you cheat on me for your job, as Spectres can do whatever.”</p><p>“Mostly kill and fight, sex is just if you want it.”</p><p>“Exactly, what if down the line you are horny, it’s been, let’s say five months, you are horny, and you decided, I want to have sex with this person.” She drinks some more, “And you can! You can get away with it.”</p><p>He shook his head, “Never going to happen.”</p><p>She didn’t say anything back, continuing to drink. Garrus is a loyal man, he wouldn’t cheat, and she knows this. Luna is also loyal, only getting a man drunk enough to spill his life story and secrets for information, or simply use her mother’s drug.</p><p>Nothing to worry about.</p><p>“You ruined me,” He chuckles while taking a drink.</p><p>“How so?” She tilts her head a little, and Garrus watches as the wind picks up, causing her hair to blow in the wind.</p><p>In his eyes, she is the most beautiful thing in the galaxy. The times when she wakes up with a bit of drool on her face, and her hair everywhere. Other times when they would be lazy around the apartment, and she would whatever the fuck she wants.</p><p>He shook his head, “You ruined me,” He whispers, looking back at the ocean.</p><p>Luna continues to stare at him, wondering what he means. She starts to panic a bit, usually ruined in a bad sense. Then why is he chuckling? What the hell does he mean?</p><p>“I can’t find another woman as beautiful as you. Sure, there are pretty women, but you are just…special. You’ve ruined me,” He looks back at her, “I saw you panicking, figure I’ll elaborate.”</p><p>She laughs nervously, “Right, sorry. Overthinking is my worst enemy.” She smiles, before standing up and picking up their finished food.</p><p>Garrus stood up, helping clear the table with her. While inside, they clean the dishes and threw away anything that wasn’t of value. Luna yawns and slaps Garrus’ bottom, telling him she’s heading to bed.</p><p>He shook his head and sat at the couch, picking up the controller to continue his game. Might change to a shooter if anything. As he is playing, his eyes saw the Shepard family. One photo with John alive, and the other with Navi.</p><p>After the vacation, he’s going to try harder to get his father to accept Luna.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>He could hear malicious laughter in the distance. His heart is racing, and the sound is loud within him. There is a loud scream from the distance; he spins around to see her, Banshee Luna.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her body is sickly skinny, her eyes black as the abyss, and she is walking towards him, with her body twisting horrifically.</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>“Garrus,” </em> </strong> <em>She smiles, walking closer towards him, and he starts to shake. Glaring at her, he stood his ground.</em></p><p>
  <em>“You don’t scare me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She laughs, using her hand; she uses a warp in his direction. He dodges out of the way, trying to land on his feet; he fails and smashes into a wall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a groan, he looks over to her and she starts to glow even brighter red/blue. He felt helpless in this regard, unable to control the beast that haunts him still.</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>“Garrus,” </em> </strong> <em>She whispers, </em> <strong> <em>“You are weak, Garrus.”</em> </strong></p><p>
  <em>She grabs his throat, and he starts to suffocate, beating at her hand around his throat. Her sick grin, burning into his mind, burning his body, burning his soul! He is going to die!</em>
</p><p>Taking in a deep breath, Garrus shoots up from the bed, shaking and breathing hard. He looks around frantically, wondering where she is, wondering if she is going to kill him again.</p><p>Looking down, he saw Luna sleeping, but then her eyes open, and she gave a sick grin on her face.</p><p>He screams, falling off the bed and crawling away, hitting the wall, as he continues to scream.</p><p>“Garrus!” Luna shouts, rushing towards him, trying to calm him down, but he kept screaming, even going as far as to fight her. Taking a small breath, she starts to sing a song, shakily.</p><p>
  <em>'I know I hurt you and I’m truly sorry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But can you see my warm feelings for you in me'</em>
</p><p>She sings, and he slowly calms down, looking into her red eyes. Not black as the abyss, but red eyes. He pulls her into his lap holding her tight, taking in her scent, her soft body, and her sound.</p><p>“It’s okay, it’s me, it’s me, Garrus.” She whispers, looking up at her. He stares into her eyes and swallows.</p><p>Grabbing her face with his hand, he places his forehead on hers, “Luna…fuck…I’m sorry,”</p><p>“It’s okay, I understand, how bad was it? How bad was the nightmare?”</p><p>He squeezes his eyes tight, “The banshee was choking me and I was burning, again. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t get anything under my control…I was weak.” He trembles.</p><p>She kisses her mandibles, “No, you are not weak, my love. You are strong. The strongest man ever.” She whispers, hugging him tightly.</p><p>They begin to kiss, and Garrus tongue dominated hers, trying to get back the control he lost in the dream. Like many times before, she allows him too completely to dominate her after his nightmares. Many times she would…tell herself not to use the safe word at times. She wanted him to do whatever he wants, just to finally get over the fear. She is not the banshee, but it’s the least she could do.</p><p>He pulls back and she touches him lovingly, “What’s wrong, don’t you want to take me?” She whispers.</p><p>He shook his head, “Not right now.” He looks away guilty.</p><p>“You know I’ll do anything to help, Garrus,”</p><p>He sighs, “I don’t want to hurt you again. Not like before.”</p><p>She bites her lips, “I’m okay, I lost a lot of blood, but I’m better, I can handle it.”</p><p>“I know you stopped yourself from using the safe word, Luna.” He glares into her eyes.</p><p>“I just want to help.” She looks at him full of guilt, “It’s the least I could do after what I did to you.” She whispers.</p><p>He shook his head, “No,” Cupping her cheek, “I could have killed you, Luna. Safewords are important for a reason.” </p><p>She sat there silent, covering her face as tears begin to form. His heart swelled in pain watching her weep quietly. He didn’t mean to hurt her feelings; he just didn’t want to be rough with her again. What happened three years ago was a horrible experience, but she shouldn't subject herself to his lack of control. It's not right for him to take advantage of her like that.</p><p>“I'm sorry, come here,” He whispers, taking her in his arms, holding her tight. He looks down in guilt, "I...I should have stopped myself, I shouldn't have lost control." He sighs.</p><p>“I…I don’t know what to do, Garrus,” She sobs, “I want to help, even willingly give my body completely to you…I’ll..even…become your sla-”</p><p>“Stop!” He shouts, and she gasps, “Don’t….don’t say that.”</p><p>“I’m sorry…” Her red eyes were full of sadness, and it pains him to see her like this. Knowing it’s because of him; he moves her hair out of her face and wipes her tears.</p><p>“Let me handle it a different way. I just…want to run, not away, but to work my body in that way. The therapist said it could work when I am stressing out after the nightmare.” His hand on her cheek, lightly rubbing it.</p><p>She nods, “Okay, I’m still a little tired and,” She looks at the time, “It’s five in the morning. I’ll sleep for an hour and make some breakfast once I wake up.”</p><p>He nods, and she gets up, walking towards the bed, laying down. He stares at her laying there, changing into her banshee form. Luna’s body is what he is craving, but he wanted something else…something more against the banshee from within. A dark thought passes by his mind and he shook his head in shame, remembering what happened before.</p><p>“I’ll see you soon.” He whispers, kissing her lips, and she smiles as her eyes slowly close. The banshee within is asleep, he could do it right now, get the control she took from him, she is so…venerable…</p><p>With a grunt, he places on some clothes and walks out of the house.</p><p>As he begins his run, his mind returns to his dream, and how he felt out of control.</p><p>He runs, panting, as the sky is dark above him.</p><p>
  <em>“So how are things with you and Luna?” His Therapist asks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Things are going pretty well.” He chuckles, “The other day, she gave me a massage, and that is amazing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His therapist laughs, “Massages are good for you, Garrus.” He writes in his omni-tool.</em>
</p><p>He huffs, turning left down the street passing a local who is looking at him funny.</p><p>
  <em>“The last time we talked, you spoke about hurting her mistakenly?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Garrus sighs, “Yeah…it is pretty bad, I didn’t mean to hit an artery. Spirits, she was bleeding everywhere,” He grabs his head in guilt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, but she is okay! Even gave you a massage!” He happily states. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Garrus nods, “Yeah, but she was trying to help me relax. Which worked…she always does things for me when I feel distressed.” He looks down in guilt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The therapist crosses his legs, “And is this a bad thing?”</em>
</p><p>He stops for a minute to take a breath, looking around; he saw a few local preparing for the day. One of the female human smiles and wave at him, he waves back with a nod, before he continues his running.</p><p>
  <em>“Well, no of course not, I am grateful for what she does for me; and of course, I will do the same for her.” He runs his hand over his fringe, “But, I hate when she lets me take her too roughly. I mean the safe word is there for a reason, right? I could have killed her that day!” He shouts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The therapist begins to type more into his omni-tool, and Garrus wonders what he is typing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let’s changes the topic, your nightmares,” Garrus clutches his jaw, “How are you dealing with them? If you are still dealing with them.”</em>
</p><p>Garrus ran past a young boy who called him cool, with a grin on his face. He chuckles and thanked him, and continues to run; the little boy runs with him.</p><p>
  <em>“Y…yeah, sometimes they would be brutal. I would wake up, gasping for air, and fighting anything around me until I break something. Other times I am with Luna, and would freak out until I see her red eyes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The therapist hums, “We have been talking about these nightmares for a year now. Are you sure you are doing the exercises I recommended?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, but it doesn’t work. Luna even tries to help me you know,” He felt a bit flustered, “I take her...rougher than usual, and it works.” He sighs, “But, it’s how I hurt her mistakenly. I got too…rough, trying to get back control.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Trying to get back control?”</em>
</p><p>He said good-bye to the young child, who said bye back and continues he running. Panting along the way.</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, in the dreams, I lose control. The banshee, she always wins every time I fight her.” He runs a hand on his fringe, “I know Luna will never hurt me. We’ve been through the struggle, and I trust her with my life, but I can't control these nightmares. I can’t control the banshee.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm, we need to find a way for you to control this. My other methods are not working; give me until the next time we meet to have a different idea.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you,”</em>
</p><p>Garrus looks at the beach house, taking a deep breath, calming his racing heart.</p><p>Walking inside, the first thing he sees is Luna dancing to some, what he suspects, is Jamaican music. He watches as she moves her hips to the beat, and noticed her ass doing a tic-tock motion.</p><p>She spins around grinding on the countertop, hands on her knees, looking back with a seductive look, and biting her tongue a little. Standing up, she starts to feel up her body, when her eyes saw him; she stops.</p><p>“G…Garrus how was your run?” She smiles sweetly, walking over to him, and kisses his slightly open mouth.</p><p>“It was good…but I wish I stood here if this is how you are going to dance for me.” He chuckles, wrapping his arms around her waist.</p><p>She giggles, “Yeah, uh…sorry. The song came on and I couldn’t resist.” She pulls away and starts sharing out the hot breakfast.</p><p>“So, what’s the plan today?” He asks, taking a piece of the odd shaped food.</p><p>“Beach! We’re going swimming, Daddy.” She winks.</p><p>***</p><p>He waves to her as she goes deeper into the water; she motions for him to join.</p><p>“Come on big guy! This is fun!”</p><p>He waves her away, “I think I am fine here with the hot sun.” He looks around the beach seeing aliens and locals doing their own things.</p><p>“Garrus!” She pouts, “Come on! You promised!”</p><p>He sighs, “Fine,” standing up, he walks towards the beach water. Now, Garrus isn’t afraid to swim, he likes swimming, but what he doesn’t like is…</p><p>“Fuck!” He screams as the cold water hit his body.</p><p>Luna laughs, “Stop taking so damn long and get your ass in here, Daddy!” She splashes him again, and he glares at her.</p><p>“Stop!” He shouts, but she doesn’t, for a moment he felt…out of control, her laughter changes, becoming darker…sinister.</p><p>With an angry grunt, he turns away and rushes off, leaving Luna to look at him with a sad expression. It wasn’t like him to act like that, and it confused her.</p><p>With a sigh, she walks out of the water and over to him. Garrus has his eyes close, covering his ears, hyperventilating. Going to her knees, she touches his leg, and he looks at her.</p><p>“I’m sorry…just the nightmare is getting to me.” He whispers.</p><p>She nods and places her head on his. They sat in silence, listening to the waves, laughing children, and booming music.</p><p>“What can I do to help?” She asks, determinedly.</p><p>He sighs, “I don’t know. Just be here with me.”</p><p>She hugs him tightly, and he takes in her scent. Rubbing her back, he felt calm and happy to be here with her. Taking a deep breath, he pulls her away.</p><p>“Let’s go swim.”</p><p>She tilts her head, “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah, I just hate the damn cold…” He glares at the beach.</p><p>She giggles, “It’s cold at first, but it becomes warm after you are in it for a bit,” She stands up, and gives him her hand, “Come on, let’s go swim.”</p><p>He takes her hand, and they walked hand in hand towards the beach. Taking a step, he shivers, but he kept going.</p><p>“Come, big guy, you can beat the cold,” She grins at him, and he chuckles, following her.</p><p>Once they were waist-deep, or once Garrus is waist-deep, Luna smiles as the water reaches half her chest.</p><p>“Are you warm yet?”</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “I am actually. I am so warm I could do this!” He picks her up and throws her into the water. She squeals, swimming up and splashing him with water in his face. He laughs and swims to her, splashing her back.</p><p>They had a small splashing war, ending with Garrus grabbing Luna by the waist, and dragging her with him, deeper into the water.</p><p>Luna turns around in his arms and kisses his mouth in happiness. Pulling away, she saw them, the asari and turian from the shuttle rides.</p><p>“Oh…shit.” Her eyes went wide when the asari turn to look at her with a shocked look on her face, and the turian has a glint in her eyes, looking at them.</p><p>“What?” Garrus asks, turning his head slightly to see behind him to where Luna is looking at and saw the turian and asari.</p><p>“Don’t look, don’t look!” She slaps his shoulder, and he turns back around to see Luna’s shocked face; and begins to laugh.</p><p>His hand reaches to her ass, rubbing it underwater, “Think they notice?” He laughs harder at Luna’s squealing.</p><p>Once the swimming is over, and the day has become night, Luna is in-between Garrus legs with a towel around them both. Garrus' body felt like a furnace to her, and she loves it. Another wind blew by them and she shivers; he holds her tighter.</p><p>“Thank you for warming me up. Watching the sunset is beautiful.” She whispers, as the sun slowly drops over the horizon.</p><p>“It really is. Earth is very beautiful. I would like to see more places.” He whispers, nuzzling her hair.</p><p>“Well, we have a whole month! Maybe more, if we ask nicely,” She giggles, “Spend a week here, visit another place other there.” She smiles.</p><p>He starts to rub her arms, causing friction and warmth, “Have anywhere in mind, Vixen,” he whispers in her ear.</p><p>She shivers, “I was thinking, New York, or maybe Egypt.” She gasps, “Paris!”</p><p>He chuckles, “I guess we could visit those locations, or we could stay and enjoy Jamaica.” He shrugs, “I prefer to stay here.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right, we should stay.” She grins, "Next time we come back to Earth, I want to show you Antarctica!"</p><p>They were quiet, enjoying the peacefulness of the island. People were speaking to each other, selling items, and eating. A man with dreadlocks is selling some sweets, and Garrus calls him over to buy some for Luna.</p><p>After the man walks away, Garrus stares at the bracelet he bought. It's handmade with the colors red, green, gold, and black.  </p><p>“Yu a Rasta now?” She spoke in a different accent, making it slightly hard for his omni-tool to pick up.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>She laughs, “Looks nice,” she leans on his chest in silence, as Garrus continues to try understanding what she said. Not caring, he closes his eyes, laying his head on top of hers. Another chilly wind passes by and he knew it's time to go back home.</p><p>Something passes by his mind, and he pushes it aside, but it's being persistent. He pulls back away from Luna and watches her watch the water move in the darkness.</p><p>“The moon is the gravitational pull…,” she whispers to herself with a smile on her face, staring at the moon, staring at Luna.</p><p>The thought passes by again, and he shook his head because no….he will not do it.</p><p>Laughter rings in the back of his head, and he swallows, taking hold of Luna’s arms, she doesn’t seem to notice.</p><p>The thought passes by once more, and he couldn’t take it anymore, at least he could ask, and see her reaction. Once she says no, he wouldn’t have to deal with the damn thought anymore.</p><p>“Luna…” He nervously starts, trying not to lose the nerve.</p><p>She continues to watch the waves, and the moon, “Hmm?”</p><p>“Can I rape you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was too much fun to cut anything! I'm not sorry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Thank You, no, Thank You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luna gives herself to Garrus completely, and Garrus thanks her for it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>WARNING:</strong> This Chapter contains Consensual non-Consensual content! The rape and kidnap are completely for roleplay purposes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She screams, causing him to fly black. Her eyes glaring at him, as she looks at the weak turian, he growls standing up and breathing hard.</p><p>She laughs, <strong>“You are weak,” </strong>This seems to piss him, as he stands there glaring at her. She begins to charge up another warp, preceding to throw it at him, when he disappears.</p><p>Looking around in a panicked state, she tries to find him, or hear him, but there is nothing. Where is he!?</p><p>He appears behind her, and growls, kicking at her legs, causing her to fall to the floor headfirst. She groans for a moment, before rolling to the side to miss his tackle. Sitting up, she screams again at her attacker, causing him to fly far back, but eventually, held his ground.</p><p>With a step, she blinks closer to him, and he didn’t move, but he is breathing heavily. Another few blinks towards him, and she is in front of him. Using her hand, she grabs him by the collar, and lifts his body, readying to shove a warp into him.</p><p>When he starts to chuckle.</p><p>This confused her, and she tilts her head, wondering why this weak turian is laughing. It wasn’t until she saw his visor doing something, as he looks at her with his blue eyes. A loud ringing sound causes her to scream, and she falls to the ground, clutching her ears.</p><p>Walking behind her, he kicks her on her back, grabs her hands, and ties them.  He didn’t say anything as she struggles against her retrains.</p><p><strong>“Let me go! I’ll kill you!” </strong>She screams but feels an injection. The liquid courses through her veins and she passes out.</p><p>Coming to, she slowly opens her eyes, noticing she is in a bedroom. Sitting up, she goes to rub her face but found she has cuffs on. Gasping, she tries to take the cuffs off with her biotics but, to her surprise, her biotics weren’t working.</p><p>
  <strong>“What’s going on?”</strong>
</p><p>The door opens up, and the turian from before walks in, naked. His eyes look at her like a hungry animal staring at his meal. She swallows, as anger begins to build within her.</p><p>
  <strong>“You have some fucking nerve keeping me locked in here, just know I-”</strong>
</p><p>He grabs her hair, bringing her towards his face, and she gasps in shock from the pull. His eyes were full of anger, pain, and lust.</p><p>“Will you submit to me?” He asks, and she glares at him.</p><p><strong>“Fuck you, I will do no such thing,”</strong> She growls, wanting to show intimidation to her capture.</p><p>With a calm look, he stands up and turns towards the door. Thinking he is going to leave, she begins to plan her escape, but a locking sound brought her out of her thoughts. It wasn’t long before his hands pull at her chains, forcing her to stand.</p><p>With gasps, she nearly trips on herself but grabs onto the bed. Before she could stand up to curse him out, he slams her head on the bed. Fighting against him, she screams, but her powers wouldn’t work.</p><p>Using her legs, she tries to kick at him, but he slaps her thighs, earning a yelp from her. She tries to bring her head up, but the action forces him to slam it back down in its place. He is still silent, and it pisses her off, as tears begin to fall from her eyes, losing control isn’t something she wants.</p><p><strong>“Unhand me, weak turian!”</strong> She shouts, and it earns her another slap, but this time he uses his talon. Screaming in pain, she tries to crawl away from him, but he is stronger and bigger than she is.</p><p>He hits her again, and she screams once more, earning a chuckle from him. Hitting her, again, she gave a weaker scream, which seems to cause him to stop. Believing she had the upper hand at his pause, she begins to move her body once more, but he slams her back down, and roughly enters her from behind.</p><p>She screams, and he grabs her head, shoving it into the bed to stop the noise. As he pounds into her, she continues to scream and grunt under his hand, hearing his raspy breathing by her ears as he took her.</p><p>Not able to scream anymore, she sobs, feeling his hard cock stretch her with each thrust. A moan escapes her mouth, and she tries to hide it, but he chuckles by her ear, indicating he heard it. Angry at his laughter, she pushes against him, wanting to push him off, but instead he got deeper.</p><p>She moans again from the pleasure that hits her body, and she hates it. Hates that it feels so damn good, as he fucks her with his thick cock. Another moan leaves her mouth, and she turns her head to bite the sheets, wanting to stop herself.</p><p>He didn’t like that very much, and pulls her head up, licking at her neck; she shivers from the feeling, moaning once more from the slick tongue touching her.</p><p><strong>“G…get off me…,”</strong> She gasps and moans, as he grips her waist with his hands. She closes her eyes to focus on something else, and not this large turian taking her with his wet cock, claiming her body as his.</p><p>He grunts in her ears, as she squeezes her walls against his cock. Her cuff hands grip the bed, as he buries himself deeper inside of her and feeling his hot cum filling her up.</p><p><strong>“No…”</strong> She barely whispers, feeling out of sorts, and tired from his fucking.</p><p>He pulls out, and leaves her there, shaking, while his cum drips from her pussy.</p><p>A few hours later, she is stretching herself towards the door, listening to if he is still out there. When she heard nothing and quickly made her way over to the window to use her biotics to open it. Whatever cuffs he is using, is losing its powers that is stopping her from using her biotics, and she is grateful.</p><p>When the red lock on the window disappears, she gasps in happiness but realizes…she is still in cuffs and chain. Trying to pull them off her with her biotics is futile since she needs more powers to take it off. With a low growl, she begins to walk the room, trying to figure out a way to get these fuckers off.</p><p>Giving up, she sat on the bed in desperate need to get out, looking up, she saw someone walking the coastline. Rushing to the window, she opens her mouth to scream and bang. The person turns her way and begins to walk towards her.</p><p>Tears ran down her face with happiness at finally being about to be free. Until she saw…it is him, and her eyes went wide. In front of her is her turian capture, and he wasn’t looking very happy. With a shut to the window, and locking it with his omni-tool, he walks away.</p><p>Panic arises in her body, as she runs around trying to figure out what she could do to get out of whatever he’s planned. Trying to use more of her biotics on the cuff, she exhausts herself when she heard a crack.</p><p>
  <strong>“Yes!”</strong>
</p><p>The door opens, and he storms in.</p><p>She stood her ground, ready to fight him off, but he grabs her throat and shoves her on the bed before she could do anything. A scream escapes her mouth, and before she could say anything, he is choking her.</p><p>“Will you submit to me?” He asks, and she gasps for breath, glaring at him with tears running around her black eyes.</p><p><strong>“F…fuc…k Y..ou,”</strong> She laughs, and he lets go of her throat; she gasps for air. Using her hands, she grabs his face, planning to use her biotics, but she is too exhausted from using them on the cuffs.</p><p>He grabs her arms to control her, so, she starts using her legs to kick at his stomach and thighs. Grunting, he squeezes her arms, shoving her back down onto the bed, but she continues to fight, and scream, thrashing uncontrollably.</p><p>Getting a lucky kick, it hits close to his groin, and he backs away from her. Their eyes met for a moment, and she quickly dashes from her spot to get around him. With anger, he grabs her smaller body and flings her onto the bed.</p><p>Before she could react, he is already on her, fighting once more to gain control. Using his arms and legs, he pins her down, glaring hard into her black eyes. Silence befell them, as they stared into each other’s eyes, breathing heavily.</p><p>She opens her mouth to scream, as she glows blue and red, feeling her biotics working for her again.</p><p>When he kisses her.</p><p>Her eyes went wide, as he shoves his long tongue deep into her open mouth. Confusion and chaos wrap around her head, trying to figure out what to do next. She could feel his hot breath against her, as she tastes his salivate from his tongue.</p><p>Trying to fight back, she moves her body, but he pins her down harder, as his tongue works at fucking her mouth, taking over her smaller, shorter tongue; both breathing heavily into the kiss, with their hot bodies.</p><p>He kept looking into her eyes, telling her to submit to him, and she didn’t want to. She is no one’s slave, and certainly not his. Something in her mind told her to bite his tongue that is having its way in her mouth. As if reading her mind, he pulls his tongue from her mouth, nipping her lips, causing her to gasps in pleasure and pain. </p><p>“Submit to me,” he said, licking at her neck as she shivers from his hot wet tongue. Her pussy is wet with want, and she wants him, but she wasn’t going to submit.</p><p><strong>“No,” </strong>She hesitantly said, and he notices, chuckling darkly in her ears. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tries not to think about his cock ramming repeatedly and deeply inside of her.</p><p>While she is thinking, he moves her hands above her head, trapping them using only one of his hands. His other hand travels down her body, making her shake from the light touches, before reaching her slick pussy.</p><p>He looks at her with hunger in his eyes, and her lips tremble, knowing her body is betraying her. Sticking his fingers inside of her, he bites her neck, and she gasps and then moans from the pleasure coursing through her body.</p><p>As he fucks her body with his fingers, he licks at her neck hungrily, and she couldn’t stop herself from moaning.</p><p><strong>“Please,”</strong> She begs, and he stops licking, chuckling by her ear.</p><p>“Will you submit?” He asks amusement in his eyes, and she looks at him swallowing, feeling the knot in her lower body growing. Her toes curl, and her heart races, she is close!</p><p>She wanted to say yes, she wanted to scream yes! Is that right? Should she say yes? Once again, becoming a slave to someone; but this time, sexual?</p><p>Her eyes look back at him, begging once more as he speeds up. He is completely erect ready to take and claim her as his. Her hands clutch, she is going to cum!</p><p>Then he pulls away, and she screams in frustration. Wanting to shut her up, he kisses her again, and this time, she couldn’t help, but kiss him back. Sucking his tongue is easy for her, loving the way it slides into her mouth, fucking her. If only it's fucking her wanting pussy.</p><p>She sighs annoyingly in the kiss because he didn’t let her cum, but at least the kiss is hot, as their tongue wraps around each other, his, of course, overpowering hers.</p><p>Pulling away, he stood up, staring at her, before walking out the room with his hard blue cock.</p><p>Wanting to touch herself, she moves her hand but is shocked to feel they have cuffs on. She gasps, and screams, thrashing around to get it off her. So much frustration, at wanting to get off, at wanting to get out, and at wanting him to fuck her raw.</p><p><strong>“Fuck you!” </strong>She screams.</p><p>It is nighttime when he comes into the room again. She is laying there with her eyes closed, and hands bound to the bedhead. She looks beautiful, bathing under the moonlight.</p><p>Walking towards the bed, his hands begin to touch her breast, and she moans in her sleep. His eyes study her body as he kneads and lightly pinches her nipples. She grumbles at the feeling, turning her head from side to side, but not waking up.</p><p>His tongue begins to salivate, watching how valuable she is, how under his control she is. His gaze travels down her body from her lips to her glistening pussy, his mandible twitch in happiness, seeing how wet she is after their session a few hours ago.</p><p>Moving her legs apart, he studies the female human, as his tongue begs to taste her. Without a second thought, his head is between her legs, licking her outer lips, causing her to gasps in her sleep. Wanting more, he grips her legs tighter, and gives her a long lick on her pussy lips from bottom to top, stopping at her clit.</p><p><strong>“W..what.”</strong> She moans, her eyes opening to see him looking at her as he continues to give her long licks against her wet cunt. He watches as she tries to keep her mouth shut, but it doesn’t work, she moans, begging him to go faster.</p><p>His tongue dips into her awaiting sex, causing her to cry out, clutching her walls around his tongue, and he groans from the feeling. He goes deeper inside, stretching his tongue to the max, wanting to taste every inch of her. She starts whimpering begging him to fuck her, and he knew, she is his now.</p><p>Pulling away, he chuckles at her and watches as she looks away in shame, glaring at the window. He could see her pussy pulsing wanting more of him, and he will gladly give it to her, but she needs to submit to him. No longer will the banshee win against him, from now on, she is his slave.</p><p>“Submit to me.” He calmly said, and she looks him in the eyes, he could see the fight in them, wanting to say no.</p><p>He climbs on top of her, as her mouth trembles before him. Their eyes never losing contact, as he lays between her legs, ready for her submission.</p><p>Her eyes change, <strong>“Yes, Master,”</strong> She whispers, and he couldn’t help himself.</p><p>Grabbing her legs, he shoves himself into her waiting pussy, and she moans loudly. As he slams himself deep inside of her, he felt a sense of excitement, the thrill of claiming her. Taking back the control, she stole from him for years.</p><p>His hands reach for her throat, and squeezes, his eyes dark with power as she moans for him, calling him master as a good slave she is. He stares into her black eyes looking at him, with lust, and fear.</p><p>Good.</p><p>She should fear him, he is in control of everything she is, and everything she will be.</p><p>Groaning, he squeezes her throat tighter, and she whimpers. Letting go, she gasps, for air, and cums onto his cock, clutching her bound hands in a fist. There is a thin line of sweat from her body, as she rides her climax, and he continues to pound into her.</p><p>Shifting his position, and lifting her legs high in the air, he aims for deeper penetration, and they groan from the pleasure. She calls him master again, and he tightens his hold on her thighs with his talons, causing blood to flow. Watching the red liquid pour from her skin, and feeling it drip from his talons, made him groan in desire as he continues to claim her as his.</p><p>Smelling and seeing her blood, causes him to move fast within her, wanting to fill her up with his cum. Leaning his body forward, forcing her legs to lay on his shoulder, and her head between her knees, he grips the bed beside her head, staring into her eyes. She tries to close her eyes in fear of him, but he growls as a warning, and she keeps them open. </p><p>His thrust became rougher, harder as feels himself getting closer to the edge.</p><p>“Gonna breed your tight pussy,” He growls, closing his eyes at the feeling of seeing her full of his seed, and swell with his child.</p><p><strong>“Yes, Master, please breed me,” </strong>She begs, her toes clutching, wanting to give her master his release. Her body glows and she cums again, squeezing his thick cock not wanting it to leave her body because master wants this; and what he wants he will have.</p><p>Hearing her say those words, threw him over the edge, cumming with a grunt, and biting her neck, marking her as his. Pumping her full of his cum, he thrusts deep into her, making sure she takes every drop of him.</p><p>He couldn’t help that his body wants this, need this. Filling her with his cum is a triumph to him, even if nothing will come of it. But the very thought of her getting pregnant with his child feels as if he is fulfilling a deep desire for dominance. A dark desire of true ownership over her, she is his and only his. He has ruined her for other men because she now has his child.</p><p>With a groan, he softens and retreats into his slit, breathing heavily, and lays his body on hers, as she whimpers.</p><p><strong>“Did, I do good master,”</strong> She whispers, shaking under him.</p><p>He swallows, kissing her forehead, and lay his heads on hers.</p><p>“You don’t have to keep calling me, master, Luna,” He chuckles, looking into her black eyes.</p><p><strong>“But you are my master,”</strong> She whispers again, and he grew uncomfortable.</p><p>Sitting up, and noticing the look in her eyes, he grew worried with a knot in his stomach. She is crying, sniffing, and shaking, all while looking at him in fear as if he is going to beat her if she so speaks.</p><p>“Luna,” He reaches out to her, but she flinches away, terrified. Swearing under his breath, he quickly took her out of her retrains. She didn’t move, instead, she lay there watching him with fearful eyes.</p><p>He reaches for her again, and she flitches, but he didn’t pull away. She starts to whimper as his hand gently touches her cheek.</p><p><strong>“Please, m…master no more pain, I’m sorry, p…please.” </strong>She quietly sobs, fearing his hands.</p><p>Hushing her softly, he takes her into his arms rocking and trying to bring her back. He knew this is a bad idea, he fucking knew it! If he didn’t ask to rape her, she wouldn’t have entertained the idea that she could do it. He is a fucking idiot!</p><p>“Please, Luna I’m sorry, please come back to me, my love.” He begs, feeling horrible for what he did, and for feeling amazing while doing it. Holding her chin, he brings her head up and kisses her lips, hoping to get her back to him.</p><p><strong>“Master…”</strong> She trembles, before finally stopping. Taking in his smell, his voice, his touch, his taste…his eyes full of love.</p><p>“Garrus,” She whispers, as he pulls away from the kiss.</p><p>“Hey,” His mandibles twitches, worried.</p><p>“Hey,” She smiles.</p><p>They sat in silence for a while, as Garrus softly rubs her back, while she plays with his fingers, not caring she is leaking on the floor with his cum.</p><p>“I’m okay,” She whispers, looking up at him, “I know I scared you, but I’m okay I promise.”</p><p>He shook his head, “I know, but…fuck, Luna.” Taking her in his arms, and squeezing her, she sighs in happiness.</p><p>“I wanted this though. You don’t have to blame yourself, Garrus.”</p><p>“But I enjoyed it. Kidnapping you, taking you as my…slave.” He rubs his fringe, “I feel horrible that I enjoyed it so much.”</p><p>Getting on her knees on the bed, she kisses his lips, “And I enjoyed being your slave, well, until I broke a little.”</p><p>He looks at her, “We can’t do it again.” He firmly said.</p><p>“Why not? We both enjoyed it.” She shrugs.</p><p>“You broke, you just said you broke. No, we can’t do it again.”</p><p>She sighs, “I broke because I went too far into slave space.”</p><p>“Yes, because you were a slave before.”</p><p>“I…I know, but that was different, okay,” She touches his twitching mandibles, “When I was a child, they would beat me, inject me with the drug, torture me for fun.” She shook her head, “You are different. We fought, but you were never too rough with me. You claimed me, but it was…different. It was something I wanted.”</p><p>He looks away, “I don’t know. It was scary when you were flinching away from me as if I was going to beating the living shit out of you.” He frowns.</p><p>She bits her fingers, “I know, I know.” Grabbing his hands, “But, it’s not your fault.” Kissing his hand softly.</p><p>He looks up at her, “You really want to do it again?”</p><p>She smiles softly, “Yes, not now, but in the future, I wouldn’t mind being taken as your slave again.” She giggles, shaking his head. Standing up, he stretches then picks her up, causing her to squeals in happiness, and he felt his heart swell.</p><p>“Carry me to the bathroom, Daddy, I am stuffed,” She bashfully looks down to her stomach, while still leaking with his cum.</p><p>He chuckles, “Of course, my Queen.” He whispers.</p><p>Once inside the bathroom, he lets her down, starting up the bath as she sat on the toilet.</p><p>“My question to you, Garrus, do you think it helped?”</p><p>He sat on the tub rim and thought about it. There is no right answer; he just has to wait until he dreams of banshee Luna again. Without the nightmare, he is all right. Seeing Luna’s black eyes didn’t scare him as it did years ago.</p><p>“I don’t know,” She tilts her head, “Not until I have a nightmare again if I ever.”</p><p>“Well, how frequently are they? I never really paid attention as my main focus is helping you through it.”</p><p>He nods, “It’s not as frequent, no. There is a chance it could happen again during our vacation, but there is also a chance it doesn’t happen.” He finishes, and test the water.</p><p>Luna sighs, as more of Garrus’s cum leaves her body. He is staring as she moans rotating her body. Standing up, he decides to help her and rubs her clit.</p><p>With her legs wide open, she grabs his arm and starts to hump him.</p><p>“Yes, Daddy, yes…give me more cum, please.” She whimpers and he swallows.</p><p>“Want all of Daddy’s cum, Vixen.” He groans.</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” She cums, shivering and looking up at him as if she is going to jump him right now.</p><p>She lets go of his arm, and he pulls away, rubbing the tip of his cock, peeking out of his slit. Luna stands up with a smile and kisses his mouth.</p><p>“Hey, Garrus.” She said standing behind him in deep thought.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Did you say you were going to ‘breed’ me when I was in my banshee form?” She nervously asks, and secretly hopes it wasn’t her mind playing tricks on her.</p><p>He stood still, trying to figure out what to say. He knows she doesn’t want kids, and it’s not as if he could actually ‘breed’ her, but he doesn’t want to freak her out or start taking meds to slow his sex drive.</p><p>“No, I don’t think so. Just said the usually, fill you up, kind of thing.”</p><p>“Oh,” She said, trying to hide her disappointment.</p><p>Entering the bath, and feeling her between his legs, he groans.</p><p>“Daddy,” She whispers, leaning forward and shaking her ass in front of him. With a tired groan, he couldn’t help himself and slides into her.</p><p>One more time</p><p>***</p><p>A few days later and they are at a river, jumping from the rocks, speaking to locals, and swimming in the warm-cool water.</p><p>Garrus is laughing with a few men, as they stood on top of the rock he is going to jump from. One spoke about his first time jumping, and the others said he cried. Shaking his head, he took a running start, blazing past his new friends, and jumps.</p><p>“Wooo!” He yells out, hitting the water in style.</p><p>Luna claps, watching him swim and climb out of the water. Running over to him, she kisses his lips congratulating him.</p><p>“You were amazing, Daddy.” She winks, and he chuckles.</p><p>“Going to join me next time?”</p><p>She laughs, “Oh hell yes, but I want to rest for a bit. Jumping and swimming got me a bit tired.” He nods and calls out to his friends up top, who called back out to him.</p><p>“I see you’re friends with some locals?” She grins, waving at them from afar, and they wave back with one of them whistling and calling her sexy. Garrus rolls his eyes at him, knowing well enough Luna wouldn’t even bat an eye in his direction.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. The accent is a bit hard on the translator, but after time here, I think I am grasping what they are saying without having to ask them to repeat themselves.” She wraps her arms around his waist as if protecting him, chuckling softly.</p><p>Sitting down at their spot at the river, she watches everyone enjoy their time. From children splashing each other to adults and elders enjoying a nice cold one as they spoke to one another, locals and aliens alike.</p><p>A small sigh escapes from her, feeling as if time is going too fast. It’s been two and a half weeks since they arrived here and she wishes time would go slower. Looking over to Garrus, she tries to guess what he is thinking about.</p><p>His face is forward, brow plates were neutral, and his mandibles will twitch ever so often. He gave a slow blink, relaxing on his towel. His body is wet with water running down his hide as if he’s been sweating. To others not attracted to turians, that is weird or nothing to write home about, but to Luna, it is the hottest thing she ever saw.</p><p>She didn’t know she is making small noises, checking out her mate like a hungry varren staring at meat. Garrus is a tall turian, as all turians usually are, with tone muscles, something she desires in men. Not huge as a bodybuilder, just someone who can throw her around in bed, and have his way with her. He is hot, doesn’t matter if he is turian.</p><p>It wasn’t long until his eyes shifted to look at her for a moment. Quickly, she looks away, smiling a little.</p><p>“You know it’s weird that you find me so attractive, Vixen.” He purrs.</p><p>She pouts, “What? How is it weird?”</p><p>“Your kind call us birds, which by the way, are not that bad looking. If anything they are cute.” He said with a laugh, as a bird flies from a tree behind them.</p><p>She giggles, “Some birds are weird looking. Also, don’t listen to them. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder,” She grabs his hand, “And I don’t give a damn what other people think.”</p><p>He squeezes her hand, “So, the first time we met, you found me attractive?”</p><p>“We had sex the first time we met, no?” She slyly said.</p><p>“True,” He nods.</p><p>“I find your body sexually appealing. Sometimes, I would become wet whenever you take your clothes off or walk out the shower to grab something while the water runs down your body to the point I want to lick every drop.” She automatically said, blinking innocently.</p><p>Standing up, he awkwardly makes his way to Luna. She laughs at his awkward dance, trying to hide his arousal when she spots the asari and turian from the shuttle. The asari turns her head; their eyes met, and both sets of eyes grew wide, remembering what happened after she and Garrus had sex on the shuttle to Earth.</p><p>Sitting behind her, he pulls her between his legs to hide his erection that is out of his slit from her words. With a smile, and ignoring the asari looking at them, she leans on his chest, and he took her in his arms. His body is cool, and still wet from swimming. Kissing her neck and nuzzling into her hair, he sighs in happiness.</p><p>“That is hot, I am horny, and I hate you for this.” He laughs in her ears and she feels his erection twitching through her swimsuit.</p><p>She giggles, “Alright, big guy, I have something that could help bring that down, after all, there are children here.” She points towards turian, human, and batarian children playing in the water together.</p><p>He nods, “Please, I don’t want to think of-”</p><p>“Shut up! I don’t want to think about that either,” She quickly shouts in horror, cutting him off and pinching him, he jumps from the quick pain, “So, let’s talk about...a problem.” Luna starts, and he stops nuzzling her.</p><p>“That worked,” Putting his chin on her head, “Alright, where should start?”</p><p>She is quiet for a moment, before gaining her courage, “Your father,” he tenses a little, “He’s not going to respect me, and I can’t force it. So, here’s the plan, I am going to avoid him at all cost.”</p><p>He sighs, “That’s not going to work, Luna. If he notices it, he’s going to do everything in his power to stay near me.”</p><p>She glares, “Are you serious?”</p><p>“Here’s what you can do. Don’t try to actively avoid him, I know you well enough to know what you will do when you say ‘avoid him’.” She pouts, “If we are spending time together, then we are spending time together. It’s time I put my foot down, and stop being afraid of him.”</p><p>Luna looks up at him, “I don’t want you to have to choose between us.”</p><p>“I’m not. If I want to spend time with him, then I’ll make sure to inform you and go spend time with him; or if we already are, then I’ll tell you.”</p><p>She sat silent, going over what he said, and nods. It is a good compromise. Although, it sucks that this needs to happen, but she’s not a turian, and will never be something worthy for Garrus in his father's eyes.</p><p>“Okay,” She smiles.</p><p>After relaxing, they both made their way up the rock, being careful not to slip on the slippery parts. Once on top of the river, Garrus’s new friends said their hellos to them.</p><p>“Damn, did you really have to show her off to us?” One of the men laughs, “We get it, man, you are better.”</p><p>Luna smirks, “Jealous?” She teases.</p><p>“Hell yes, if I had a woman like you, I would let you step on me.” The guy from earlier who called her sexy quickly said. This of course prompts the others to look at him weirdly, but he didn’t care.</p><p>Luna’s face grew hot, and she smiles, before Garrus grabs her waist, bringing her into his chest, and picking her up bridal style. She screams in fear, as he begins running, and the other men cheer him on.</p><p>“Garrus!” She yells as he jumps into the air with laughter, while she clings onto him for dear life.</p><p>Falling into the water, Luna’s eyes were wide in shock. She is going to swim up when she saw Garrus looking at her with a glint in his eyes.</p><p>Pure happiness.</p><p>She giggles and swims over to him, and kisses him underwater. Their tongues met greedily for each other, as air bubbles left from their mouths.  Eventually, they needed to breathe, and so they pull away, swimming up to the surface. </p><p>Taking a huge breath of air, they laugh as they float, taking each other in their arms. Luna kisses his mandibles, and he kisses the top of her head in bliss. A few ew’s from the children, but they shooed them away.</p><p>“Thank you, for everything,” He whispers, moving some hair from her face, holding her close, and leaning his head onto hers, looking deep into her eyes.</p><p>“No, thank you,” She whispers back, looking back at him.</p><p>***</p><p>She is on the toilet, looking a mess, and slightly falling asleep, when Garrus walks in with a yawn. Without question, he walks into the shower and takes a piss.</p><p>“Are you going out running again?” She asks, and he grunts.</p><p>After yawning one more time, he goes to is his hand. Turning his head, he looks over at her and chuckles at her messy hair all over the place, dry drool on her face, and crust in her eyes.</p><p>“Want to join me?” He asks, and she looks over to him with tired eyes.</p><p>Sitting up straight, “Sure, why the not.” She yawns, “Hopefully, it would wake me up.” After whipping herself, she stands up and pushes him away with her hips so she could wash her hands.</p><p>“Rude,” He bumps her back. She sticks her tongue out at him, and giggles when his tongue touches hers in the air.</p><p>“Don’t do that! We need to brush our teeth first!” She sniffs his mouth from afar and squishes her nose, “Mainly you, damn, Garrus did you get into the kilto again?” She squeals when he splashes water at her, “Garrus!”</p><p>Taking his toothbrush, he chuckles, “Your mouth doesn’t smell particularly good either.” He starts to put his toothpaste on his brush, “If anything it smells like Urz’s ass.” She gasps, brushing her teeth then playfully bumps him, and he bumps back.</p><p>As they were running, Luna grins over at him.</p><p>“Remember that day you were chasing me in the abandoned building!” She laughs, turning a corner with him.</p><p>He laughs, “I remember, you were shocked how fast I was and used your biotics to get away.”</p><p>“Ugh…that was so annoying, not only did I have this damn turian on my ass everywhere I went, but he was this fast runner who could catch me if I didn’t use my biotic.” She rolls her eyes.</p><p>“I think the best part was the kiss goodbye.” She looks at him and smiles.</p><p>Feeling her face heat up, she pouts, “Shut up!”</p><p>“Oh! Remember when I had to save you from being caught?” He said with a glint in his eyes, remembering how it was their first bond.</p><p>She thought for a moment, “OH! The ghost ship? I mean AI ship?” He nods, “Yes, I remember it, I had to fake I was dying for you to open the damn door!” She glares at him.</p><p>“I know, right, I am truly a knight in shining armor,” He winks at her, and she punches his arms, before stopping, taking a break.</p><p>Leaning on her knees with her hands, she looks up at him with a smile, “You are definitely my knight in shining armor.” She looks down, “I’m sorry for hurting you that day.”</p><p>He grabs her chin, “Don’t be sorry. If anything, that was the day we officially bonded.” He looks into her eyes, “That was the day I fell for you.” He whispers.</p><p>She opens her mouth, “What? Even after what I did?”</p><p>“Yeah, I told a bad joke with your name and Earth’s moon,” He laughs as she rolls her eyes, “And…when you laughed, I felt…happy.”</p><p>She smiles, “I felt…happy as well. I don’t think that was when I fell for you, but I felt happy.” Using her toes, she kisses him, softly.</p><p>Returning home, Luna rushes to the shower, taking her clothes off quickly. Once the water hits her body, she moans in pleasure.</p><p>“Shouldn’t I be the one you moan for?” He asks, joining her while groaning as the water hits his body.</p><p>“Of course, you’re the only one who makes me moan, Daddy,” She winks, and he chuckles, grabbing her hips.</p><p>After a minute of feeling the water, they begin to play in the shower, before washing each other off. Luna softly sang, scrubbing Garrus’ body to the tune, and to him it felt like a wonderful massage.</p><p>This gave him an idea, as he wants to surprise her with something after going along with his fantasy the other night. She did say she enjoyed the roleplay, wishing to do it again in the future; and that she doesn’t need him to give her anything, but he wants to do this.</p><p>“Hey, after breakfast, I’m going to head out to the market. I think I got a grasp on things.”</p><p>“You sound like you want to go alone,” She said, kissing his bareback.</p><p>He nods, turning around, “I do, and no, you can’t persuade me to take you. I want to learn Jamaica on my own.”</p><p>She shrugs, “No problem, I need to do major cleaning anyway.” He slaps her ass, and she moans once he grabs her ass.</p><p>He chuckles, “Want to have a bit of…fun?” He purrs in her ears.</p><p>She moans at the thought, “No, we can’t have sex right now!” She gets close, wrapping one leg on his waist, humping. “Need to focus on cleaning the house.”</p><p>“A quickie then?” He groans, feeling his slit opening.</p><p>She nods, and he lifts her leg that’s around his waist, slamming her against the wall. Entering her, they both groan.</p><p>“We are such horny people,” Luna moans, sucking and biting his neck while Garrus laughs.</p><p>With Garrus gone, Luna begins her cleaning, starting with their bedroom. It took at least an hour to get the house clean. With a smile, and turning the washer on, she leaves the laundry room. Sitting on the couch, she looks through some files.</p><p>Looks like other agents found more information about Cerberus. A video plays on her omni-tool, and her eyes went wide. She knows those clothes and moves; it's the mysterious man! From three years ago!</p><p>“What the hell is he doing there!?” Her eyes grew wide as he kills a few scientists before taking something of value from them. The video dates two years ago.</p><p>“Great…so he’s a dead end.” She grumbles.</p><p>Flicking through more data, she notices a planet that is on the Shadow Brokers radar. Downloading a copy, she makes sure to remember the planet.</p><p>Hours went by, and it is now officially nighttime, with Garrus nowhere in sight. This worried her, but she trusts her mate. Plus, this gave her a perfect time to get naked and take a nice shower without the temptation of hot interspecies sex.</p><p>“And, now I am horny,” She chuckles, shaking her head, Garrus has ruined her, she’s almost as horny as he is.</p><p>Sitting in the bath, she cleans everywhere on her body and uses the showerhead for fun and pleasure.</p><p>Stepping out from her fun time, she wraps her body with her towel and turns to the shower with a giddy look on her face, “Don’t tell Daddy,” She whispers, before laughing at how absurd that was.</p><p>A sound from the door brings her out of her thoughts.</p><p>Debating on if she should put clothes on or walk to the door, she hears the door again. Thinking it's Garrus forgetting the code, again, she walks over to the door and opens to revel Garrus standing there, but not in the outfit he left with.</p><p>“Hello, are you Commander Shepard? I was contracted to come by.” He starts.</p><p>She looks at him and blinks, “Contracted by who?”</p><p>“The contractor wanted to remain anonymous, but wants to thank you for the other night,” His mandible twitch, “I’m sure you would understand.”</p><p>Noticing the game he is playing, she grins, “I do, so, what are you contracted for?” She asks a glint in her eyes.</p><p>He nods, “I specialize in relaxing the human body,” He leans against the door, “Help it, loosen up,” He purrs.</p><p>She inhales, “I could use a bit of loosening up. The other day I worked really hard,” She backs up with a smile, “Do come in, I would love your services.”</p><p>Walking inside, he looks around, “You have a nice place, Commander,”</p><p>“Thank you,” She smiles.</p><p>“Do you have a place where you could lay down as I loosen you up?”</p><p>She bits her lips, “Well, we don’t have a massage table, does the bedroom work?” She asks innocently.</p><p>“Yes,” She leads him to the bedroom, “I see you are,” He coughs, “Prepared.” Looking at her toweled body.</p><p>Reaching the bedroom, she opens the door, “Oh, yes, I just had a bit of ‘fun’ in the bath when you called.” She grins, “I love being and feeling extra clean.” She flirts, and his mandibles twitch.</p><p>“If you don’t mind, I would like to set up.”</p><p>She nods, “I’ll grab a glass of wine, while you set up.”</p><p>While pouring the wine for them both, she quietly squeals at what he’s going to do. She starts to remember the last time he did this and that ended in hot sex. The wait, the anticipation, and then the payoff. She is wet even before he could touch her.</p><p>Walking back towards the room with two glasses, she notices the change into a red room with the windows blinds closed so no one can see. Scented candles are all around, and she inhales smelling the beautiful scent, lavender, her favorite.</p><p>Garrus stood there, showing her the bed.</p><p>“Drink with me?” She asks a smile on her face.</p><p>“For you, anything,” He whispers, taking the drink from her hand. Slowly, they drank giving each other sex eyes. Garrus is ready to pounce on his Vixen, but he held back, this is for her, only she gets to feel pleasure.</p><p>After finishing their drinks, Luna smiles and lays on the bed with the towel wrapped around her body.</p><p>“So, how has your day been?” He asks, as he takes a bottle of lavender and rubbing it with his hand.</p><p>“Today has been great. Cleaned the house, and did some data mining. Then, of course, a shower, I loved it, but it was a bit lonely,” She moans as he hands press down on her shoulders first. Using his thumb, he kneads into the knots along her shoulder, and she moans again.</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that, I’m sure after this you won’t be alone,” He purrs and she gasps in pleasure, as he talons lightly graze her, “The house looks beautiful, you really put in work.” He whispers in her ears making she shiver, before peeling back a few layers of the towel to reach her upper back.</p><p>She nods, not able to speak from his magic hands rubbing and rolling in her hardback. Each knot, he applied pressure on to loosen her up. When he hits a hard one and loosen it, she would moan in a cat-like way.</p><p>Garrus calms himself from getting too excited; this is for her pleasure, not his.</p><p>“Do you mind if I go lower Commander?” He asks in his ‘Daddy’ voice, and she nods, with a small shiver as the towel reached below her ass.</p><p>His hands began to massage her ass slowly, causing her to bite back a moan. Pulling back, he takes more of the scented oil and rubs his hands.</p><p>“Are you enjoying the massage?” He purrs.</p><p>“Yes, very much.” She moans, gripping the sheets.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind how, close I am. I am a professional and aim to please, in more ways than one.”</p><p>She sighs, “No, I don’t mind. Please, show me everything you got, my body wishes to loosen up.”</p><p>He swallows, and reaches for her ass, slowly rubbing. He squeezes, and she tense for a bit before relaxing. Using one hand, he rubs between the cheeks, causing her to grabs the bed harder, and gasps, pressing her hips into the bed.</p><p>He continues to rub, leaning down to her ear, “How far may I go?” He whispers.</p><p>“F…far.”</p><p>Pulling back, he uses more oil on his hand, and reaches back between her cheeks, circling her puckered hole slowly, teasing. She shivers and tenses, moaning quietly as he continues to tease her. </p><p>“Loosen up, Commander,” He chuckles softly, and her head spins to look at him. She is sweating and pouting at him.</p><p>“I am loose,” She whispers, he continues to rub slowly, waiting for her to loosen up for him. When she sighs, her ass relaxes and he slowly enters. Gripping the sheets, Luna moans, and gasps, while he continues to push inside.</p><p>Gently, he fingers her, as she bits the sheets in pleasure. Her heart is beating fast, and her body is thrusting slowly back into his finger. He twists his finger, before lifting, and she follows, sticking her ass in the air.</p><p>She is breathing heavily, with her eyes closed in excess. Slowly, his finger pulls out of her, and she whines in sadness, wishing for more. Until she felt his tongue, causing her to gasps, and arch her back.</p><p>Cupping her cheeks with his hands, Garrus continues to pleasure her with his tongue licking.</p><p>“F….fuck…!” She growls and moans. He groans, feeling himself wanting to bury deep inside of her. She tenses and relaxes, as the sheets under her bunches up from her grip, while Garrus eats her ass.</p><p>He reaches towards her waist, and grabs, her hips pulling her closer to him as he greedily licks and works his tongue around her hole. Not able to handle it anymore, she reaches in between her legs and rubs her clit, getting close to her orgasm.</p><p>Garrus pulls away, going back to fingering her ass again. Noticing she’s rubbing herself, he takes his finger out of her, leaving her on her hands and knees shaking.</p><p>“You’ve loosened up, Commander, but I wish to help some more.” He purrs, and Luna looks at him huffing, missing his contact.</p><p>Laying on her back, she opens her legs for him. His hands touch her thighs lovingly, staring into her eyes. Reaching above her wet glistening sex, his finger rolls over her clit, and she twitches.</p><p>Climbing onto the bed, and getting on his knees, he brings his head down above her pussy, taking in her scent. His eyes look towards her, watching her half-closed eyes, staring back at him. Hungrily, his tongue teases her outer lips, and she inhales sharply.</p><p>“Daddy,” She whines, trying her best to keep her eyes on his, wanting to keep the connection.</p><p>His tongue begins to work slowly up her slit towards her sensitive nub, wrapping his long tongue around and pulling, causing her to jerk into his face. Holding her thighs open, he continues to pull and lick at her clit.</p><p>She whimpers, gripping the sheets for dear life, and curling her toes as he pleasures her clit, still looking at her, telling her silently not to look away. He wanted her to feel his love through his action, licking slowly around her slit with his tongue.</p><p>Having him between her legs is amazing to her, as his tongue is a wonderful feeling. Sure, he’s a turian, but they work around it, and he learned over the years how to pleasure her. His tongue is long and usually hungry, aiming to taste the nectar from her body. He gives her clit attention, but it is her wet hole, he is obsessed with.</p><p>Sticking his tongue deep inside, she moans loudly, breaking eye contact and quivering from it all. He is twisting his tongue, wanting to hit all the walls that were squeezing it. His eyes closed, focusing only on one thing, to please his mate.</p><p>Her taste is something he loves to drink, always thirsty whenever he does this to her. Whenever she is like this, it’s warm and creamy, the best flavor he’s ever had. Greedily, he opens his mouth wider, wanting to stick his tongue deeper inside his lovely Vixen.</p><p>She is purring, screaming, and crying out from the intense tongue fucking. He groans feeling her inner walls squeeze him tightly once more, as her juices continue to surround his tongue. He is hungry, hours of planning to please her after what she has done for him, all coming back, hitting her with each movement of his tongue.</p><p>Pulling back, he is panting hard, his cock out of his slit, wishing to take his beautiful brown Vixen. Taking his clothes off, she watches, flushed in desire, yearning for him to fill her with his cock, and to fuck her hard until he cums deep into her womb.</p><p>Walking back over to her, she is ready, opening her pussy with her fingers, a hungry look in her eyes, but he didn’t fuck her tight hole with his hard cock.</p><p>Instead, he grabs her legs and pushes them up, and let her legs fall back towards her head with her raised ass in the air, holding her hips for stability. With a hungry stare, he slowly licks at her puckered hole, and she watches as her pulse quickens.</p><p>“Oh, Daddy,” She whimpers, and he looks at her, happy to be of service to her.</p><p>Dipping the tip of his tongue into her very tight hole, he wiggles around for extra pleasure. She shuddering and jerks her body to his drenched tongue. Her eyes were rolling from all of his pleasure, pleading and desperate for him to fuck her.</p><p>Of course, he’s not done yet, as his favorite hole is pooling with his favorite juice. Taking his tongue from her ass, he quickly buries inside of her glistening walls. They both groan at the contact.</p><p>Turians do not have human faces, she knows this, she lives this, and she understands this. It’s one thing to watch her Daddy lick and wiggle the tip of his blue tongue in her puckered hole, and another thing to watch him enjoy her pussy while laying on her back.</p><p>But it’s a whole other thing watching his thick tongue extend from his mouth and enter her wet sex.</p><p>It is long, thick, blue, and an experience, she didn’t know she needed right now. It is never this hot when he goes down on her like this. She didn’t know this is how it looks; she just knew how it felt!</p><p>He opens his mouth more, and he enters her deeper, and she starts breathing sporadically, with quick gasps, trying to breathe! His hot breath is hitting her lower body, panting as his eyes look as if he is in heaven.</p><p>Luna writhes and bucks her hips to his tongue as it takes her continuously. With a shaky hand, she starts to rub her clit. His eyes fell onto her and he adjusts himself, before twisting his tongue deep inside, and she cries out.</p><p>Pulling his tongue out, he licks at her pulsing clit as she rubs it, while she trembles and pants. Drunk from his tongue, she giggles, and moans, as she places her fingers on his tongue, which he gladly licks and surrounds, giving her a show and a full understanding of the length and girth of his tongue. Bringing her saliva coated fingers to her lips; she sucks it hungrily and notices him stopping to watch, feeling his cock twitching on her back.</p><p>Having him watch her is exciting, and she wonders if that’s how he feels as she is watching him fuck her pussy with his tongue. Without hesitation, she plays with his wet tongue again, which he happily licks and wraps with his tongue. Panting, she quickly shoves two wet fingers into her pussy, listening to the loud exotic noises it is making.</p><p>“Daddy, you hear that? You make me so wet, Daddy,” She gasps, roughly fucking herself in front of him. At this point, Garrus is leaking and grabs his cock to stroke, watching his beautiful Vixen fuck herself, listening to the noises she makes with both lips.</p><p>“Spirits,” He groans, as her lower body starts to twitch, and thrust adding two more of her fingers into the mix. He begins to stroke faster, ready to bust. When he painfully stops himself and roughly pulls her hand away from her glistening sex.</p><p>Returning to her pussy, he begins pumping once more with his long tongue, she melts and shakes. He knew she is close, knew she is going to give him all the juice he needs to quench his thirst. His cock is throbbing, screaming, and begging for a release, but he refuses, wanting her to cum for him first.</p><p>Her eyes turn black, and she cums, screaming his name for anyone passing by to hear. She wasn’t moving, trapped in a dazed state of euphoria, as her body twitches and shakes after what he did to her. He drinks from her pussy, as it pools with her sweet nectar he is addicted to. She twitches and makes a whimpering noise, cumming once more to his tongue, and grabbing his head, forcing him harder on her.</p><p>Pulling his tongue out, he leans back on the bed, legs wide open, and starts to stroke his cock quickly. He is panting, watching her limp form, and wide eyes, as his cock throbs, begging to be deep inside of her. Begging to fill her tight hole with his seed as he imagines her claimed by him with his child. She is his, and only his!</p><p>He doesn’t enter her though, wanting to take care of himself alone, since this is his thank you to her for what she has done for him. His pleasure, his want, doesn’t matter, only her, only she matters.</p><p>His breath is hitching, and he is groaning loudly, thrusting his hips in the air. Taking her with his tongue that hard is extremely pleasurable for him, and he knew he wouldn’t last long.</p><p>“D…Daddy,” She rasps, looking at his cock. She is on her knees looking at his hot, slick cock, hungrily.</p><p>“Y..yes, Vixen?” His eye closed, as his moans were getting louder. Usually, he is quiet, but tonight is intense.</p><p>“I want…I want you to fill me up.” She whimpers, grabbing his hand for him to stop.</p><p>He stops and looks into her eyes, his body, trembling. Not wanting to say no, as this is for her not for him, he nods. Without pause, she climbs on top of him and slides down, shuddering at the ease of taking him inside of her; she is slick, and loosen up for him. Pussy lips sucking his length completely, and hungrily.</p><p>Her arms wiggles on his chest, before losing some strength, leaning forward. Their tongues sloppily claim each other, sucking, licking, and pulling, as she sat on his throbbing cock. She moans at the taste of herself on his tongue, loving the taste of him and her together.</p><p>Then she squeezes and shifts her body.</p><p>Sensitive at this point, he couldn’t help, exploding into her with a loud groan. She inhales sharply and arches her back, cumming once again after feeling him deep inside of her.</p><p>He grips her ass so tight with his talons, causing it to bleed, as he thrusts deep inside of his Vixen pussy, emptying himself. She collapses onto his chest, limp and exhausted from her experience.</p><p>Garrus rubs back lovingly, leaning up and grabbing sheets to cover their body from the cool air circulating the house.</p><p>“Thank you…,” She giggles, exhausted.</p><p>He chuckles, “No, Thank you,” lightly brushing her back, causing her to shiver.</p><p>They pass out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is such a sexcation! Hah...no need to try again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. My Kink, Is Your Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luna learns more about Turians while accepting a new kink. Garrus admits to Luna why he hasn't joined her for all these years.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garrus is waiting for Luna to get ready for their lunch date, for an hour! At this point, he is losing his mind as his stomach grumbles hungrily. Their vacation is ending, and he would prefer to eat as much food as possible before leaving.</p><p>“Come on! We’re going to miss their best dish!” He complains, standing at the door of their room.</p><p>She turns around, “I’m almost done!” She grins, “Now tell me, hair down?” She legs her curls drop, “Or hair up?” She uses her hand to put her hand in a ponytail.</p><p>He sighs, “Hair up, seeing your hair up would be a new experience for me.” He said, walking away.</p><p>She pouts, “At least help me with pulling it up. My hair is heavy and thick.” She smirks, “Like a certain turian I know.”</p><p>He pauses and turns back, walking towards her, “That turian, does he happen to have an amazing set of vocals, which have ladies, such as yourself, cum themselves?” He chuckles, as he watches her shiver.</p><p>“Oh, yes. He also has the best tongue,” She moans, feeling her knees buckle.</p><p>“Careful, Daddy is getting thirsty. Wouldn’t want that, right?” He growls, feeling the urge to tear her clothes off, and drink her silly once more.</p><p>She inhales, and smiles, “Nope! Lunch is calling.”</p><p>He chuckles, and takes her scrunchie, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She sighs softly, feeling his fingers and hands massage her head, as he finishes putting her hair up.</p><p>“I knew you just wanted me to do it.” He rolls his eyes, “Put your own damn hair up next time,” He laughs.</p><p>She pouts, “No, I want you to do it, Daddy. You have such big strong hands that could easily control my curly mess.”</p><p>He laughs, “I wouldn’t say ‘mess’, me fucking your tight hole, is a mess. It’s more, thick and long.” Leaving the house with her behind him, noting his collar on her neck.</p><p>She snorts, “You like thick and long, Daddy?” He pauses, “I didn’t know you like thick and long, I thought I was the only one! We have something else to bond about.”</p><p>He narrows his eyes at her, “Listen, you.”</p><p>“Hey, I didn’t say it.” He slaps her ass, “Daddy!”</p><p>“Wait till we get back home.” They burst out laughing, getting into the sky car.</p><p>At the restaurant, where multiple species were enjoying a nice time eating, Luna spots the same Asari and Turian from the shuttle. As if on cue, the Asari looks at her wide-eyed.</p><p>With a smile, Luna walks over to them, “Hi, my name is Lunaria and this is Garrus, you are?” She asks, no longing trying to just shy away from them.</p><p>The Asari is nervous for a moment, before smiling back, “Hello, my name is Chitha, and this is Hilja, nice to meet you, Lunaria.” She nods at Garrus, “And you as well, Garrus.”</p><p>“Hello,” He nods.</p><p>“Would you like a seat?” Hilja, the female Turian, points to empty seats next to them.</p><p>Luna sits down and already chatting with these new people. Garrus sat there quietly, listening to the conversation among the women. Judging from the questions Luna is asking she’s trying to figure out how to ask them if they knew what happened on the shuttle.</p><p>“So, are you two together?” Luna asks, and Chitha nervously laughs.</p><p>“Oh no, we are friends just on vacation. I wanted to get away from the stress from work, and Hilja spoke about this place on Earth.”</p><p>Luna nods, “How do you like Jamaica so far?”</p><p>She smiles, “I love it. Such a beautiful place, and I’ve met other Asaris who moved there. Even going as far as to adopt their accent.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s impressive, so they can speak a Human language?” Garrus asks.</p><p>Chitha claps, “Oh yes, it’s amazing. Although we have our translators, I wouldn’t mind learning Human.”</p><p>“Just remember Humans have a lot of dialects to choose from,” Luna points out, “Garrus here is teaching me a bit of his own culture’s dialect, but our lives can be too busy.”</p><p>“You want to learn how to speak our language?” Hilja asks.</p><p>Luna chuckles, “Well, the one Garrus knows, yes, I know trivial as we have universal translators, but I want to learn more about my mate and his customs.” She looks at Garrus with sex eyes, “Plus, I find him speaking in his own dialect, sexy.” She grins, and Garrus coughs.</p><p>“Mate? Wait, you two are mates?” Hilja claps, “That’s why you both have the marks! I don’t why it took me so long to figure this out!” She laughs.</p><p>“Is it hard? Being a Turian/Human couple?” Chitha asks.</p><p>Luna smile sadly, “It can be pretty hard when it comes to family. My family loves Garrus, but…,” She trails off.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, that’s just how Turians are. We love helping and being selfless to others while being racist.” Hilja shook her head, “My parents are the same way. It’s why I was disowned.”</p><p>“Disowned?” Garrus asks, thinking of his father disowning him. That wouldn’t happen…, right?</p><p>She shrugs, “Oh yes, they weren’t too happy with my lifestyle.”</p><p>“What’s that?” Luna wonders, tilting her head.</p><p>“I love sex. I love the thought of sex, the feeling of sex, vids of sex, watching others have sex.” She crosses her legs looking at them both. Luna feels herself becoming horny by someone watching them have sex, while Garrus shifts a bit in his seat, feeling her undress him with her eyes.</p><p>“Is that so?” He asks and she nods, “But that’s pretty natural. Turians are pretty open about sex, I wouldn’t call us nymphos, but we do enjoy orgies.” Luna eyes Garrus a little weirdly, wondering if he wants to have multiple lovers; the thought does not sit well with her.</p><p>Hilja chuckles, “Yes, and the fact we can last for so long. I’m known as ‘a cum slut’ at my place of work.” Luna has a sense of realization, “The best times at work are being filled with cum, while multiple other males drench me with their cum.”</p><p>As she goes into detail, Garrus starts to picture Luna begging him to fill her tight pussy with his cum, while her entire body soaking with his cum, his cum slut. His eyes glaze over as he continues to play around with the image, a small thought of her getting pregnant with his child crosses his mind and he swallows.</p><p>When he came to, the women's eyes were on him, as Luna’s hand is on his thigh, slowly rubbing it under the table.</p><p>Feeling nervous, “What?” He asks, wondering if he moaned or said something aloud.</p><p>“Well, big guy, you clearly were in a trance there as I spoke about my work.” She giggles, and stares at him with hunger.</p><p>Luna frowns, “Let’s not call him big guy, his name is Garrus,” She smiles sweetly, trying not to get up and punch this Turian in the face.</p><p>“Sorry for calling him what he is.” She winks at Garrus, “Although we couldn’t see, we know it was you two that were having sex in the shuttle,” Hilja said, taking a sip of her drink. “In addition to seeing your beautiful facial expression as he cums more into you that one time.” She whispers, looking at Luna as if she wants to jump her.</p><p>Chitha gasps, “Hilja!” She turns to them, “I am so sorry for my friend here.”</p><p>“What? It’s true. If anything I found it quite hot, and wouldn’t mind joining in sometimes.”</p><p>Luna tenses, “Oh…uh…” She freezes, remembering Hilja watching them have sex on the shuttle to their beach house.</p><p>She laughs, looking at Garrus, “Judging from the way you had her screaming and panting, you have insane stamina.” She winks at Luna. “And from the way you look, you must be packing.” She starts to check Garrus out.</p><p>Garrus shifts uncomfortably, “I…uh, I don’t believe we need a third person. Happy being just us two.” He calmly states, taking Luna’s shaking hand.</p><p>“Aww, are you sure? It would spice things up if I joined in on the fun.” She starts to give seductive sounds towards Garrus, “Men love multiple lovers, and I am not the jealous type.” Her mandibles twitch “Think about it, a mate and a playmate to get off.” She purrs.</p><p>“As he said, we’re happy with just us two.” Luna calmly replies.</p><p>Hilja sighs, “Maybe I should persuade you.” Looking at Luna, “My tongue knows a lot on how to pleasure Human females. I had a woman begging me to stay with her.” She giggles.</p><p>Garrus glares, “I think you should stop.”</p><p>She puts her hands up, “Don’t be so angry, I just thought you guys would be into it since you both had sex on the shuttle, including the shuttle taking us to our respected places after <em>cumming</em> to Jamaica.” She chuckles.</p><p>Luna rolls her eyes, “Yes, we’re horny fucks. We like to have sex in public places and get off at the fact we got away with it.” She points at her, “doesn’t mean we want a third wheel.”</p><p>Hilja stares at Luna for a moment and nods, “I get it. Only you are the one to have ‘Daddy’s cum’ filling that ‘pussy’ keeping it ‘deep inside’ of you.” She chuckles as Luna and Garrus look away from her when hearing the terms they were using from the shuttle.</p><p>“I…you,” Luna’s face is hot, so this is what it’s like being caught.</p><p>“I saw you that day, pussy and belly full of his hot seed. Imagine if he can actually breed you.” She looks at Luna intensely, feeling hot herself, “Tell me, do you get off at the idea of getting pregnant by him as well? Or is it the idea of being pregnant with his baby while he fucks you?”</p><p>“Wh…what? That’s not possible!” Luna stutters.</p><p>“Of course, but imagine your stomach swell with his baby. Or the best part, him pumping his cum inside, so much that you'll leak as you walk, ‘Oh yes Daddy, fuck a baby in me!’ She moans.</p><p>Luna could feel her panic attack as she looks around wondering if anyone could hear the words coming from Hilja’s mouth. The worst part is how turned on she is right now, as she squeezes her legs tight to keep from people smelling her arousal. Judging from Hilja’s eyes and Garrus’s leg shaking, they could smell it; Luna took in a breath.</p><p>“You guys are mating, I could smell it," Luna's eye grew wide, "Which means you are his cum slut. I remember my first mate, the amount of cum he poured into me, just to get me pregnant.” Luna swallows hard, thinking of Garrus getting her pregnant.</p><p>“What…what are you talking about?” Luna looks at Garrus, who decided not to look at her.</p><p>Hilja laughs, “You don’t know?” She looks at Garrus, “You didn’t tell her?”</p><p>“Tell me what?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, since she’s a Human, and it could never happen.” He quickly states.</p><p>Luna glares, “Tell me what?”</p><p>“You both are ‘mating,’ which means his body wants to impregnate you. It’s why he’s cumming so much, it’s a Turian thing.” She chuckles, “Evolution is so sexy sometimes.”</p><p>“I know we’re mating, but not...as if we’re a bunch of animals!” Luna stutters, her legs shaking as her panties soak from the thought of being filled with Garrus’s cum to breed her…claim her.</p><p>Hilja rolls her eyes, “Oh, please, we’re all animals. You Humans might hate that term, but we are. Our sole purpose is to procreate. Do we have to do it? No, I surely don’t want kids, but it’s a natural, and primal, thing to breed.”</p><p>“But…it’s impossible.” Luna starts, trying her best not to give away how horny she is.</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be possible to want that fantasy.” She leans across the table, looking into Luna’s eyes, “I can see it; I bet you want him to fuck you right here on this table pumping you full of his cum. You call him ‘Daddy,’ which means most likely, you have a breeding kink.”</p><p>Garrus’s thought from earlier resurfaces and he coughs, trying to will his erection back inside. However, with the thought of Luna whispering or moaning to fuck a baby in her, he couldn’t stop himself from twitching.</p><p>Chitha looks at her friend in horror “Please….Hilja.”</p><p>“Don’t be afraid of the kink. Never be afraid of your kink.” Her eyes grew wide with lust and want, “If the world doesn’t like it, fuck em. Or better yet fuck me; I’ll gladly enjoy your kink.” She winks. “Have him cum his full load in you, and I’ll lick the cum out, drinking you both in one go.” Her mouth slightly open and Luna could see her salivating.</p><p>At this point, Luna is digging her nails into Garrus’s thighs, not able to breathe. <em>This…this Turian!</em> She took a deep breath.</p><p>“I don’t have a ‘breeding’ kink. I just like it when he cums into me.” She glares, “So if you could refrain from the fucking breeding talk that would be fucking great.” She grits her teeth making sure to sound intimidating.</p><p>There is a moment of silence, as Hilja and Luna stare into each other’s eyes, before Hilja tilts her head, then nods.</p><p>“Fine, but at least think about it.” She crosses her legs, “Back to my story, my parents didn’t like the fact I loved having sex with different aliens. They found it dishonorable against Turian culture and after finding my muse in the Fornax industry, I said fuck you, to them and lived my life, as a cum slut and a cum dump, who loves to be fucked and bred by all races,” She chuckles, “And yes, even Krogans.”</p><p>***</p><p>Throwing her on the bed, Garrus climbs on top of her kissing her lips. That fucking lunch was so damn...hot! After speaking a bit more to Chitha and Hilja while eating, they quickly, and awkwardly made their way back home, feeling extremely frustrated and horny after hearing the shit Hilja said.</p><p>Their clothes quickly came off, as Garrus didn’t waste time teasing; he wanted to fuck his sexy Vixen hard and raw.</p><p>Getting her on her side, he grabs her leg and wraps his arm around the thigh. Slamming into her begging pussy, Garrus groans, remembering the words of Hilja, but with Luna repeating them to him.</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck a baby in me, Daddy!”</em>
</p><p>“Fuck,” He groans, picturing her full of his cum, walking around with no care in the world as he leaks from her body. He claimed her, she is his! Even a fucking Human can walk by and smell him on her.</p><p>“Honestly,” She huffs, “Fuck that bitch!” Moaning as he hits her g-spot again.</p><p>Garrus grunts, gripping the sheets and her thigh tightly as he continues to pump into his mate’s tight pussy squeezing him so much, groaning at the feeling. His head leans backward for a moment, as he fucks her sideways on the bed, enjoying how deep he's inside.</p><p>She gasps holding the sheets tight, her toes curling in the pleasure her body is experiencing as he pounds into her from behind. Reaching down, she rubs her sensitive clit in desperation.</p><p>“She…she can’t just…tell,” She moans, “She shouldn’t….talk to us…like that,” She groans, as he begins to nip at her neck.  </p><p>
  <em>“You both are ‘mating,’ which means his body wants to impregnate you. I can see it; I bet you want him to fuck you right here on this table pumping you full of his cum.”</em>
</p><p>Luna groans at the idea thrown around in her head, being filled up by Garrus is one thing, but for him to want to actively want to get her pregnant? Yes, she very much wants that, he can’t actually get her pregnant, so, why the fuck not enjoy the thought of it!</p><p>She starts to rub her clits harder, feeling his hot body against her, as her heart beats aggressively.</p><p>“Just…just one time and sh…she thinks she knows us!” She screams, as their raspy breathing fill their room. The musky smell of their fucking taking over.</p><p>He hums, agreeing with her, as he focuses on pumping into her tight sex. With a grunt, he pulls out and pushes her on her stomach, and brings her to her knees.</p><p>With a hungry grunt, he slams back inside of her, causing her to whimper at the roughness. He slaps her ass, and grabs her waist tightly with his talon, feeling the blood drip in ecstasy.</p><p>“How…dare she flirts with you!” She screams, feeling him hit her so deep she shutters, “You’re mine! You’re mine Daddy, no one else’s.” <em>You only can breed me,</em> she gasps, gripping the sheets for dare life as she feels herself about to cum. Her eyes turn black, panting with her tongue out as he fucks her silly.</p><p>“Yes, I am Vixen. I’m your Daddy.” He groans, slapping her ass again, “And you are my Vixen, only I can be inside of you.” <em>Only I can breed you,</em> He growls, leaning his head back, breathing heavily, as he feels himself about to cum.</p><p>“Yes, only…you…Daddy,” She pants, thrusting back into him, going wild.</p><p>He growls, slamming to her with full force, “Take Daddy’s cum, Vixen,” <em>and let me fuck a baby in you,</em> He embraces the thought, letting it consume him.</p><p>“Please…” <em>Please fuck a baby in me! </em>She begs, rubbing her clit, preparing herself for his load.</p><p>He shoves himself deep into her, and stills, feeling his cum spilling into her. Pulling back a little, he shoves back into her, wanting his cum to fill her womb. As he empties himself into her, he leans on her back, as she shivers; and she cums soon after, twitching and jerking on his cock.</p><p>His hand reaches her stomach, softly rubbing it as his thoughts play in his mind. After all, it’s just a fantasy, so it’s okay. Not like he needs to tell Luna what’s he’s thinking anyway.</p><p>As he softens and retreats in his slit, he groans, and shakily, his falls on his bedside, looking at Luna lovingly. She has her eyes closes, still shivering, as his cum drips onto the bed from her cum filled pussy. With a moan, she lays on her side, looking at him.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind, but I don’t have the energy to go to the bathroom.” <em>I just want to feel your hot seed inside of me,</em> she yawns, closing her eyes.</p><p>He didn’t say anything, just reaches his hand to her stomach and rubs knowing it’s just a fantasy. Slowly his eyes close, falling asleep.</p><p>“Do you want to fuck a baby in me?” She whispers a few minutes into his slumber.</p><p>His eyes shot open, seeing her red eyes looking at him, “What?”</p><p>She bits her finger, “I asked if it was wrong for me to get upset at her saying I have a breeding kink.” She responds quickly in hopes he didn’t hear her first question.</p><p>He starts to panic as he very much heard her question, what the fuck he should say!? Should he admit his thoughts? Remembering her words at the table and her feelings towards that idea.</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t have a ‘breeding’ kink. I just like it when he cums into me.” She glares, “So if you could refrain from the fucking breeding talk that would be fucking great.” </em>
</p><p>He shook his head, no…that would upset her.</p><p>“I don’t think you were rude. She doesn’t know you or your kinks, don’t worry Vixen.” He laughs nervously.</p><p>She bits at her finger, tearing the flesh, “Y…yeah!” A hint of disappointment flashed in her eyes, and Garrus notices, much to his surprise, “You’re a damn Turian, and I’m a Human! The very thought of you ‘fucking a baby in me’ is disturbing, and just wrong on so many levels!” She laughs in a cartoonish way, turning her back towards him.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say ‘disturbing’, wanting to breed is a primal thing, I agree with her on that,” He runs his hand over his fringe, as she hums, murmuring about feeling too sleepy to argue.</p><p>He stares at her back, wondering…if she wanted him to fuck a baby in her, which he would gladly do. It would be a fantasy, their fantasy, and he’s okay with that fantasy; but the fact she called it ‘disturbing’ and ‘wrong,’ which means she isn’t okay with it, right? He sighs softly, and slowly fell asleep.</p><p>Laying there, she frowns, because, Hilja is right, she wants him to fuck a baby in her. Of course, it would be a fantasy, but the very thought of being bred by Garrus felt hot. Having his cum deep inside, feeling her up, turns her on like no other, but add in the thought of becoming pregnant by her mate because of it, feels exhilarating, magical, and euphoric.</p><p>The fantasy of being bred by Garrus feels as if he claimed her, that she is the one he’s chosen to breed with, out of countless other women. The role-playing options they could use for breeding!</p><p>She rubs her cum filled belly, and sighs in happiness, he’s going to keep filling her up like this anyway, so, no need to speak more about it. After all, it’s just a fantasy, so it’s okay, as Hilja said; it’s a natural and primal thing.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>She lays in his arms bleeding and dying. Her eyes look at him with sadness and pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Luna,” He whispers, using sound to show her his pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slowly, her eyes fade and it wasn’t long before she stops breathing, she is dead in his arms, and he starts to shake.</em>
</p><p>He wakes up, shaking, and quickly turns his head to see Luna sleeping. Wanting to stops his heart from jumping out of his chest, he touches her chest, feeling it breathe in and out. Then he feels her neck, checking her pulse. Continuing to touch her body, he shakes the entire time, wanting to make sure she is real and not dead like in his dream.</p><p>After some time, he sits there on the bed, looking around their dark room, trying to stop the pain in his chest. He gasps, looking at her sleeping figure again, as his mandible twitches in fear. One fear is dealt with, but this one still lurks, and there doesn’t seem to be a way to get rid of it.</p><p>With a sigh, he lays back down, and pulls her close into his chest, “Don’t ever die on me, Luna.” He whispers, she moans softly and smiles in his arms, snuggling closer to him.</p><p>He never went back to sleep.</p><p>***</p><p>“Slowly, move your body,” She whispers, stretching to an impossible pose, bringing her feet to her head slowly, and taking a breath.</p><p>Garrus' eyes went wide as he fell on his ass, “What the hell!? I can’t do that!”</p><p>She takes a deep breath, retaining her handstand, “You can try, Daddy.” She opens her eyes and smiles at him in her pose.</p><p>“More like ‘try’ to kill me!” His eyes were wide, still watching her staying in place, “What is it even called!?”</p><p>“The pose?” She inhales then exhales, “Handstand Scorpion, I know it’s difficult, but I wanted to do it.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes, “So you wanted to show off?” She winks teasing him with her flexibility.</p><p>Slowly coming out of her pose, she begins to do a new one as Garrus watches, sitting on his yoga mat on the beach. It wasn’t as windy today, but it felt nice, and watching her flex her body in impossible ways gave him ideas on how to take her.</p><p>When he saw her lay on her back, and stick her feet in the air, holding them, he tilts his head in question. This pose is…strange.</p><p>“What’s this one called?”</p><p>She laughs, “Happy baby pose,” She gave him a seductive look, and Garrus feels his slit parting.</p><p>It’s been a few days since meeting Hila and Chika, but ever since then, Luna has been giving off signs that she is into what he is into. He never asked though, but he notices her unwillingness to go to the bathroom, after they have sex, anymore. She would quite frankly walk around with her belly full of his cum, dripping, and it always made him hot.</p><p>He watches her pick her legs in an angle, using her shoulders to keep herself upright.</p><p>“Impressive,” He said, nodding his head.</p><p>“Right! It’s called shoulder stand, heard it increases fertility.” She gasps, lowering her legs and back onto the ground with a huff.</p><p>He swallows, “Increases fertility?” His slit opens wider at the words. The very thought of getting her pregnant with his cum passes in his mind.</p><p>She nods, “Yeah, and great for the upper body.” She quickly points out, biting her lips nervously, before going into another pose. He didn’t hear her though, only fixated on ‘increase fertility’.</p><p>All right, the way she said it, sounds suspicious. She has to be into it, right? Maybe the next time they have sex he would just go for it and say what he wants to say. Holding it in for days now has been annoying.</p><p>“This is the knee to ear pose,” She mumbles, “It can be really relaxing,” He tunes her out, his mind losing itself to cumming in her.</p><p>
  <em>“Gonna fuck a baby in you,” He groans, “I can’t wait for you to swell because of me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She moans, “Yes, Daddy, please breed me! I want to give you a baby!”</em>
</p><p>Oh, he is going to breed his sexy slut. Tie her up; leave her home with her womb and pussy full of his cum, until he comes back, with another load ready to pump into her. He pictures his cum slowly dripping from her wet pussy, as he keeps it open with his fingers, wondering how it would taste.</p><p>No, he’ll fuck her continuously and plug her up afterward. The whole fucking galaxy will know he is the one Lunaria fucking Shepard is breeding for.</p><p>No, Lunaria Vakarian.</p><p>“Garrus!” He snaps out of his thoughts and stares at his glaring mate.</p><p>“Wha…?” He blinks as she rolls her eyes, and falls into his lap, stretching her limbs.</p><p>“I see the look in your eyes; we can’t have sex here, Daddy. There are children here.” She wiggles, and feels his erection, “Need to hide you again.” He chuckles.</p><p>“Thank you, Vixen.” Taking in her scent. Her smell is so damn good, he starts to remember the different smells on females when they are pregnant, and wonders how she will smell with his seed growing in her.</p><p>They were quiet, sitting there. A glint passes by Luna’s eyes when she spots a pregnant woman walking into the water with her lover, or friend, behind her.</p><p>Garrus watches with interest. She didn’t want children, because of her past, but he did hint that he wants a family, and she is willing to wait a few years before doing so for him. Adoption will be one of their options, but the very thought…of having her swell with his seed, turns him on.</p><p>“Three more days,” She whispers, “Three more days and it’s all over,” She frowns.</p><p>“Duty calls, Luna.” He chuckles.</p><p>“I know.” She grumbles.</p><p>They were quiet, and Garrus starts to think of Luna becoming a Spectre. Ever since the Genophage cure, he believes she would make a great Spectre. Sure, she has a criminal past and works for The Shadow Broker, but the galaxy doesn’t know that.</p><p>All they know of Luna is that she helped Garrus Vakarian stop the Genophage ‘cure’ that Dr.Tunile created and everything else is a mystery. Her entire archive of history is with The Shadow Broker, and he makes sure it doesn’t get out unless he wants to.</p><p>The Council has stated they are looking into her and even asked for his feedback until they found out she is his mate, and everything he tells them is biased. Even so, he thinks they should make her a Spectre, hell, even his mentor Nihlus, said he liked her after Garrus introduced them.</p><p>Moving her hair from her face, “Can I ask you something?” He asks, lightly brushing her cheek.</p><p>“Sure.” She smiles at his touch and leans into it.</p><p>“Why won’t you become a Spectre? I know you have your job with The Shadow Broker, but as Spectre, you will gain access to so much more, while working with The Shadow Broker.” He starts.</p><p>She shook her head, “Just won’t let it go, huh?” She laughs, “I don’t like having the Council on my ass. I mean I see the stress they cause you.” He nods in understanding, “Why do you want me to become one so bad?”</p><p>He sighs, “I find your skills amazing and useful as a Spectre.”</p><p>“You flatter me, Garrus,” She grins, “But, I’m not that good. Also, they have Vasir, I don’t want to deal with her talking as if I am trying to copy that bitch.” She puts up her middle finger to the sky, “Hear that, Vasir!? Fuck you!”</p><p>He laughs, “That much hate, huh?”</p><p>“I told you what she did before. Not only did she betray me during that mission, but she also threatened Navi’s life if I didn’t listen and give her the information.” She growls, “She took my payday, threatened my fucking sister, and to add insult to injury, she’s a bitch with a god complex.” She pants after her rant.</p><p>“More like a goddess, no?” She turns to give him a look, “Because, Asari…” he trails off.</p><p>There is a pregnant silence before Luna burst out laughing. He joins her soon after, not wanting her to stop laughing; he starts to tickle her again. She squeals, trying to hide her tickles spots. It wasn’t until she farts, that they stop.</p><p>Garrus fans the air, complaining about the smell, and Luna punches him before they both continue to laugh. Once the dying die down, she crosses her arms, and Garrus knew he's in for a good one.</p><p>“It would be nice if we could work together again.” She grumbles, and he sighs, thinking of his dream this morning.</p><p>“I told you already, Vixen, I think it’s best to wor-”</p><p>“How come you don’t want to work together? Like completely together. I mean, part of the reason why I don’t want to be a Spectre is that I want to work with you.” She cuts him off and touches his shoulder.</p><p>He looks away from her and at the ocean, “All right fine, I’ll tell you.” She sat there watching him, “I don’t want to work with you because I am afraid you will die in my arms.” He admits, looking into her eyes.</p><p>“Garrus,” she whispers, her eyes full of emotions.</p><p>“I’ve dreamed of it before, and it’s heartbreaking. I had my team die on me before; Mayre died on me, my mother is dying.” He wipes a tear from her eye, “I promised myself I wouldn’t work with anyone again.” He sighs, looking at her with a weight on his back.</p><p>“That shouldn’t stop you from working with me. What if, I die, and you are not there to say goodbye? What if you die and I am not there to say goodbye?”</p><p>He looks at her, as fear crept up inside of him. What if she died when he wasn’t there, would the pain be less or more? She touches his head with hers in comfort.</p><p>“I remember your mother saying we need to be stronger than our fears.”</p><p>“It’s not only that,” She leans back and tilts her head, “I felt…like I was below you.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I felt like you were better than me, and I needed to be my own person.” He sighs, “Doesn’t help that my father filled me with some self-doubt.” Hearing himself say it, made him feel bad for even allowing his father to get to his head.</p><p>She frowns, “Like what?”</p><p>“Things such as, I could lose my Spectre status if I continue to be around you. No one will treat me with respect, because you are around.” Her eyes were slowly filling with rage, and he couldn’t stop himself from feeling he deserve it.</p><p>“Garrus, that’s not true! You are an amazing Spectre! Anyone could see that! So what, if you work with me! You tell me not to let your father get to me, but look at you!” She gives him a sad expression, thinking of Castis Vakarian. He would be joyful if he hears about this.</p><p>“Luna,” The weight on his shoulder is getting heavier.</p><p>“I can’t believe you made your father convince you to not work with me! We were a team during the Genophage cure, and people were praising the hell out of you! The Council has been on your ass because they trust you!” She shouts, angry that once again Castis causes a damn rift between them.</p><p>“I…I know.” He looks down with weighted guilt for allowing his fears and his father to keep him away from the thing that makes him happy, being with Luna.</p><p>After some time to allow thoughts to process, Luna made her way back into Garrus’s arms, not wanting to feel disconnected from him again, because of a damn argument.</p><p>She wipes her tears and sniffs, “Forget it, okay. I don’t want to fight; and since after this vacation, we’ll go back to before.” She sighs, “I want to just be with you.”</p><p>He pulls her tighter in his arms, trying his hardest not to whimper. He could feel the connection breaking once again, and he doesn’t want it. He doesn’t want to go back to before, and since they are mating now, he doesn’t think he can.</p><p>She sighs, “I wonder if I could convince the Broker to stay longer. I want more time with you because, after all this time, we finally get a full month together and…and I’m not ready to let you go yet.” She whimpers, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, before starting to giggle, once Garrus starts to rub her sides with his talons, it felt relaxing but ticklish.</p><p>“I think a month is just enough, Vixen.” He stops and cuddles her, taking in her scent, “And honestly, fuck it, I want to be your working partner, officially, and join you on the Normandy.”</p><p>“S…seriously?” She gasps, spinning around to look at him, “You finally want to join me?”</p><p>He touches her wet cheeks, “Yeah, because I’m not ready to go back to where we could barely see each other either. I hated having to only be with you for only two weeks at best, and return to work for a few months.” Rubbing her cheek with his thumb, “This vacation is the longest we ever had during the three years we’ve been together, and it made me realize, no Shepard without Vakarian.” He whispers.</p><p>“No Shepard without Vakarian.” She jumps on him and he falls back, “I can’t believe you used my line on me!” She squeals, kissing his mouth.</p><p>“What can I say; you’ve been a huge influence on me.” He said, under the kiss, holding her waist tightly.</p><p>She squeals, “This is so romantic.” Clapping as she grinds her hips into him and he groans, “I can’t quiet my romantic spirit!” She starts to bounce, and Garrus knew she's doing it on purpose.</p><p>“Let me guess, you want a romantic date with roses and chocolates, and lovemaking to end it off?” He chuckles, and grabs her ass, feeling annoyed by her tights.</p><p>She nods, “A movie, then a dinner, a poem, and nice romantic sex on the beach.” She giggles grinding harder on him, “Right, Daddy?” She quietly asks seductively.</p><p>He groans, “Yes Vixen,” He growls, then pauses, “Wait, no. Have you forgotten what happened last time?”</p><p>Luna stops and shudders at the memory, “Shit, I forgot. Thanks for reminding me. Ugh, worst experience in my life.” She sat that on him, crossing her arms at the thought of sand everywhere and not able to get off. Although, she still was able to have her belly full by drinking his cum.</p><p>“Was it though?” he asks, slapping her ass, and rubbing. There were people around, but no one paid them attention.</p><p>She laughs, “Good point.” She smiles, her hands running circles on his chest, “I still wouldn’t mind doing it again, much better planned though.” She murmurs with a smile on her face, thinking of finally having her sexy beach sex fantasy fulfilled.</p><p>He grabs her ass, and squeezes, “Yes, I promise Vixen, I'll even plan the whole date just for you.” He chuckles, sitting up and placing his head on hers, “Not only chocolates, roses, and poems, but nice scented candles, again,” He purrs, “How about a striptease,” She giggles.</p><p>“You’re going to strip for me, Daddy?” She whispers, rubbing his arms, and feels him flexing.</p><p>“My Queen deserves the best, so I’ll try.” He looking into her eyes, as the ocean sounds in front of them, feeling the cool breeze.</p><p>Luna sighs, “It’s going to suck saying goodbye.”</p><p>“I’ll give you something to suck in the meantime, as long as you give me something to drink because Daddy is thirsty.” He chuckles at her surprised face.</p><p>“Daddy.” She gasps, touching her chest.</p><p>“What?” He tries not to laughs, and she blinks at him, giving him a knowing look, “I just want you to grab me my water. Yoga is exhausting, I’ll tell ya.” He reaches behind her, and grabs his water bottle, and downing it in a few seconds.</p><p>She coughs, and he looks at her, “So, what do you mean ‘giving me something to suck in the meantime,’ then?”</p><p>He chuckles, “Oh, I meant sucking my cock. I’m horny after the grinding, bouncing, and very subjective yoga moves you were doing.”</p><p>Once again, she looks at him in shock, before bursting out in a laugh. Leaning forward, she pecks his mouth.</p><p>“I love you, Garrus.” She laughs, happy to have him in her life.</p><p>“I love you too, Luna.” His mandibles twitch, in happiness as he watches her laugh.</p><p>She leans back in and kisses his mouth.</p><p>***</p><p>She squeezes his hand tightly, looking at him for reassurance. He gave a small chuckle, shaking his head.</p><p>“Come on, you can handle it.” He said with a flick of his mandibles.</p><p>She glares at him, “Garrus, this is serious!”</p><p>“What? Don’t yell at me,” He laughs, “You were the one to insist on getting a tattoo.” He looks at the tattoo artist and nods, indicating she’s ready.</p><p>She smiles at them and proceeds to tattoo Luna’s chest above her heart. Luna whimpers at the pain on her heart, trying her hardest not to shake, causing it to mess up, or worst.</p><p>“Just think of my talons, Vixen.” He whispers in her ears, rubbing her shoulders in comfort.</p><p>An hour in, the tattoo artist went out for a smoke, while Luna took a break. The pain is hitting her chest area where the tattoo is forming, but it's worth it.</p><p>Garrus gave her a bottle of water, “You’re doing great, Vixen.” He starts to rub her shoulder behind her.</p><p>She gulps the water, “T…thanks, I’m so happy I am finally o…over my fear of n…needles.” She wipes some tears from her eyes.</p><p>“Are you sure you can keep going?” He asks worriedly.</p><p>She nods, “I…want this, Garrus.” She sniffs, “I need this.” She whispers.</p><p>The Artist comes back and smiles asking if she is ready, Luna nods, smiling back. Another hour went by, and the tattoo is finished.</p><p>Luna stood in front of the mirror with a smile on her face, and tears running down her eyes. Garrus walk behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, staring at the N7 tattoo above her heart with her father’s saying. It looked as if her skin is tearing open showing the N7 armor underneath, which belongs to her father; below it is his saying.</p><p>“I N7 Swear,” He whispers, hugging her tightly, “Your father’s saying.”</p><p>She wipes the tears, “Yes, I’ve always wanted one ever since I was a teen. I’ve always been so damn scared of needles, that I never have gotten it. Finally, after twenty-one years, I’m finally able to get it.” She whispers, before sobbing in her hands. “I miss you so much, dad.”</p><p>Sitting on Garrus lap, Luna types away on her omni-tool to The Shadow Broker about a problem regarding Cerberus. Garrus tenses, causing her to stop, before he relaxes.</p><p>“Does it hurt? Do you need to hold my hand?” She smiles.</p><p>He didn’t say anything, and she knew he's trying to be some tough guy. With a roll of her eyes, she took his hand and felt him squeeze. She giggles saying nothing as he tenses up again, before relaxing.</p><p>It is two in the morning when the tattoo artist leaving with a hefty amount of credits. Luna and Garrus were both topless, watching some animated show. Her eyes deeply focusing on the screen as she lays on her side, enjoying the horror anime, and slightly jumps when something graphics comes on.</p><p>During a tense part, he slaps her ass, snapping her out of her thoughts, causing her to scream, and slaps his thigh as he laughs at her frightened face.</p><p>“I love slapping your ass randomly just for your reaction.” He laughs, and she slaps him again.</p><p>“Not fucking funny, Garrus!” he pinches her ass, “Garrus!”</p><p>He chuckles, “Don’t swear at me,” He gave her a look, “Only when I am deep inside of you.”</p><p>She glares, “Shut up, I’ll swear if I want! Asshole!” He slaps her ass again, “That’s it!”</p><p>They proceed to wrestle, with Garrus getting the upper hand for a moment before Luna uses her flexibility against him. He reaches for her hand when he saw the opportunity, dragging her down on the bed.</p><p>Kissing and nipping at her stomach, he watches her facial expression and heavy breathing from their activity, as her breasts jiggle at his touch while she trembles. His tongue starts to extend against her neck, licking greedily at her skin, and she sharply inhales.</p><p>“I…have the best relationship any female would wish for.” She whispers, causing him to stop, and look at her with a glint in his eyes.</p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>“Your tongue is fucking long Garrus, which female wouldn’t be happy about that. Each time you fuck me with your tongue, I am seeing stars” She starts taking sharp intakes of breath. Garrus blinks at her for a bit, before closing his mouth and chuckling.</p><p>“I mean, yes, I guess you can say that.” He shrugs, “Although, having to be very strict on my medication is annoying.”</p><p>She sits up, “I guess so, but it’s easier on you because of how my body works.” She shook her head, “I…never want to admit this, but, I am…glad I went through the body trauma I did to change me.” She slaps her head.</p><p>He took her hands in his, “Hey, come on, don’t say that. I’m sure if you were a ‘normal’ Human, we would have found a way for me to go down on you.” He chuckles, “Definitely would have found some way.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes, “I used to hate how different I was,” She whispers, looking him in the eyes, “But, then I met you…and now I am so happy at being different.”</p><p>He lays on top of her, kissing her lips. “I’m glad you are happy with your differences.” He inhales her unique scent, his pulse quickens at the scent. Their marks tingled, telling him her body is ready to mate with, and breed.</p><p>She moans, “Ever since the start of this vacation, my mark keeps, tingling,” She rubs his bondmark on her neck, “Is that normal?”  She looks at him, but his eyes looked different, it starts to remind her of that night when he ‘raped,’ her, and she thought he said he was going to breed her</p><p>“Luna,” He whispers, inhaling her scent even more, before licking the side of her neck, near his mark. She moans, and he uses his talons to dig into her unclothed skin, rubbing her belly.</p><p>His body starts to humps her through their clothes, begging to interact with her, connect with her. His mind is cloudy with desire, feeling with the desire to breed his mate, wanting to fill her tight pussy with his hot cum.</p><p>“Maybe, you’re so different, I could fuck a baby in you,” he growls in her ears, grabbing her breast and squeezing lightly.</p><p>Luna gasps, “W…what?” he pauses and starts to panic. His hot body is still on top of hers, but he feels as if cold water is pouring on him.</p><p>Playing it cool, he nips at her neck, “Nothing, Vixen, let’s just enjoy our last day here.” He whispers, praying silently to the spirits she would drop it.</p><p>When she didn’t say anything, he thanked the spirits, continuing to touch her lightly, and lovingly. Her skin is so soft, and warm, smelling of his favorite mix, her scent, and lavender.</p><p>Her hands start to guide all over his body, rubbing his new tattoo, causing him to hiss from the pain. She whispers sorry, and he chuckles, nipping lightly down her neck towards her chest. He eyes her nicely done tattoo, before using his tongue to circulate on her nipple and pulling.</p><p>“Garrus,” She moans, quivering from his loving touch. Her hand reaches for his fringe, and starts to rub, making him growls, rising his primal urge to mate and breed the woman he loves.</p><p>His hand gently moves down towards her body and begins to tug at the buttons of her short shorts. Her back arches, as his hand reaches inside, entering her slick entrance. She moans his name softly and shivers at his touches. The passion, driving her wild, as she clings to him while he continues to use his expert fingers.</p><p>“G…Garrus,” She murmurs in his chest, and he closes his eyes, taking in her scent that is driving him on the edge. He's quietly panting as she groans and melts into his hands, her legs wrapping around him.</p><p>Going faster, her head leans back, thrusting into his hand. Opening her eyes, he watches them change in front of him, which gave him the incentive to pump faster.</p><p>His eyes were glazing over as her smell is taking over his senses, he's salivating, ready to dip into her and drink her delicious essence. A burst of energy shoots through him and she cums into his hand with a loud moan while he grunts.</p><p>As she's calming down, Garrus stood up with a need and urge running through his body. Stripping from his pants, he turns around to see Luna already took her shorts and underwear off. She gave him a smile on her face as she raises her legs in the air at the edge of the bed, slowly and sensually open her legs wide for him, looking him dead in the eyes.</p><p>His heart is pumping in his chest, and his primal urge took over. Grabbing one of her legs, he settles between them, and holds his throbbing thirsty cock, positioning it near her dripping hot sex. Dipping his tip inside, they both groan in happiness. He pants moving his hips, as he fucks and teases her with the tip of his cock.</p><p>She begs him to ‘fuck me deep’, but his mind changes it to ‘fuck a baby in me’. His eyes on her, he buries his cock into her, holding her legs by the ankles. Her back arches and she gasps as her heartbeats quicken. He begins to thrust into her, and she moans, grabbing the sheets to keep stable. Her breast jiggles with each thrust, and he made sure to hit her deep.</p><p>Taking sharps breathes, Luna whimpers, as she squeezes him tightly. The running thought of feeling full by him kept her nice and wet for him. He held her ankles tightly groaning and panting, continuing to pull and push slowly to savor the feeling of being inside of her. Not wanting to fuck her slow anymore, he moves his hands from her ankle to her thigh, he presses down, forcing her in a split before him.</p><p>It’s always pleasurable happiness at her being this flexible, even more so than the female Turians he’s been with. Both legs tone with muscle and able to open like this is a blessing from the spirits to him. Holding onto her thighs, he pumps into her in a good rhythm, not too fast or too slow.</p><p>She squeezes his cock as if it's the only thing keeping her alive, and he lives for it. Groaning and thrusting his hip harder into her hot flexible body. She grabs her ankles, keeping her legs wide and open for him, grinning at him. One of his hands moves to her clit, rubbing nice and hard, just the way she likes it, causing her to lean her head back in a loud moan.</p><p>“Daddy,” She whimpers, bringing her head back up to look into his eyes with multiple emotions passing by. He pants quietly, working his body into hers. Their eyes never left each other, as the passion and love they felt for each other build up within their system.</p><p>Leaning down, he kisses her lips and slips his tongue in her mouth where she greatly fought. She moans as his long tongue curls around her own, pulling slightly, causing her to jerk, and squeeze him tighter. He groans in the kiss, pulling her tongue a few more times, to feel her squeeze his cock with her walls.</p><p>When she starts to suck against his tongue, he pants, grabbing the sheets and tearing into the soft cloth. She is an expert at sucking him off, that he almost came from it. His hips and rhythm were going wild as she kept sucking his tongue in her mouth, curling her smaller tongue around his thicker one.</p><p>Their marks tingle, screaming at him to breed his Vixen, while she moans with more wanting. He wants to have her stomach swell with his baby, as she walks around naked and glowing. Their eyes met, and she shudders at the intense eyes he is giving her as she continues to suck his tongue. He pulls his tongue away, and she whines in anguish, trying to pull it back into her mouth.</p><p>It became a game to them, a very hot, interesting game, as he pounds her tight pussy hole, wanting to fuck a baby into her womb. He couldn’t keep up with the game, so he pulls his tongue away from her, causing her to gasps, before huffing as he starts to fuck her faster, and harder.</p><p>Leaning down to her ears, he continues to grunt, not able to hold in his primal urge. Grabbing her hips, he squeezes, keeping control of her body, ready to pump her womb full of his cum. He is going to breed his woman and bring a child into this galaxy with her.</p><p>“I’m going to fuck a baby in you, and you can’t say no.” He grunts again, licking her neck as she shivers from the coldness of it, “You. Are. Mine.” He said with each thrust, as his talons dig into her hips and she begins shuddering, wrapping her arms around his neck, clinging onto him as he quickens the pace.</p><p>She licks his mandibles, “Finally!” She laughs, and he chuckles a little, “Please fuck a baby in me, Daddy!” She begs excitedly, wildly thrusting into his pounding cock.</p><p>He groans at her words, his entire body going crazy feeling the rush. His body is on fire, his mark is stinging, and her scent is clouding all of his senses; he felt drunk, Luna his alcoholic drink. The bed is shaking from the rough fucking they were doing.</p><p>Using his strength, he stands straight, while holding her by her ass, thrusting into her, as she wraps her legs around his waist, kissing everywhere on his face, and moaning.</p><p>She kisses his wet mouth, “Come on, Daddy, show me who I belong to,” She whispers to him, “Claim me with a baby in me.” She jerks her body, feeling the happiness of embracing her hot kink.</p><p>He groans, “You’re all mine, Vixen.” He rasps out.</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.” She licks his mark and bites him, as her body bounces with each thrust.</p><p>“Daddy’s going to pump cum in your womb and breed the fuck out of you.” He huffs pushing and pulling her hips faster as she clings onto him. Pulling away from her biting, she rubs the back of his fringe, causing him to shudder at the sensitive touch.</p><p>She licks his mandibles again, “Then do it, Daddy, breed me like a bitch in heat!” She shouts and grins, her eyes demanding him while using her fingernails to scratch at his sensitive fringe.</p><p>He cums, squeezing her ass so hard she bleeds from the wounds, and shoves himself as deep into her as possible. He grunts, thrusting a few more times, feeling her blood soak his talons, which made him shudder from the wetness. Her wet ass pussy sucks his hard throbbing cock, as he empties himself inside her hot core.</p><p>Slightly moving his hips, while he pumps his cum in her, he felt her rubbing his back, as he holds her. She's nipping and kissing his neck, switching from his left side to his right side when finished with one side.</p><p>“So much is pouring into me, Daddy.” She whispers, picking her head up and looking at him, humping her hips slightly.</p><p>Too tired to speak, he grunts, kisses her lips and she smiles into the kiss. Once he's finished pumping her full of his cum, his cock retreats inside, and he pulls away. Her legs touch the floor, and she rubs her stomach, humming as he watches his cum drops from her beautiful pussy. A thought of tasting it lingers in his mind, and he wonders if he should do it.</p><p>Shakenly, she sat down with her legs wide open, and look down to watch his cum drip onto the floor. She groans, at the feeling and sight. Using her hand, she starts to finger herself a bit, before taking the fingers into her mouth and sucking on it, moaning at the taste.</p><p>Looking at him, she saw him primal gaze and smiles, “We taste so good together, Daddy.” She whispers, rubbing her pussy, adding more of her their cum on her fingers, and lickings once again. He groans, suddenly feeling hungry and thirsty at once, his mind screaming at him to have a taste. Instead, he walks over to her, and grabs the vibrator, pushing it inside of her; she moans as her legs shake.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want you to waste it,” He whispers, “Need to keep my cum inside to get you pregnant.” He chuckles, and they both got onto the bed. Pulling her to his chest, he closes his eyes, feeling exhausting from their activity.</p><p>“Garrus,” he hums, “Even if it’s just a fantasy, and I don’t want children right now; I love the thought of getting breed by you.” She giggles, thinking of buying a toy to plug herself up with his cum inside for the future, instead of using her small vibrator, as she could already feel some slipping out, and that’s no fun.</p><p>“I’m glad.” He squeezes her, “Since it’s impossible to get you pregnant, I could fuck and pump you full of my cum without the added risk, one of the perks of having a Human for a mate.” He laughs, rubbing her slightly bulging stomach, “I love the fantasy, it's hot thinking of you being pregnant with my seed.”</p><p>She laughs, “Pretty sure if my body works completely Human you would have to wear condoms.”</p><p>He shrugs, “Or have a lot of antihistamine on hand.”</p><p>“What about birth control?” She smiles at his rubbing hand, feeling giddy inside.</p><p>“Some females, I was with, didn’t like the side effects and didn’t have to, because I took birth control since I much prefer that over condoms. I always hated condoms because it doesn’t feel as good as having sex raw.”</p><p>“We used condoms plenty of times during the early stages of our relationship. You mean to tell me you never got off?”</p><p>He shrugs, “I got off, sometimes.” She eyes him, “Okay, barely. Honestly, I hated Dr.Mordin for a while since he was the one who told us we need to use the ‘interspecies condom.’” He air quotes.</p><p>“He was just worried about me, Garrus; he’s like an uncle to me.” She laughs</p><p>He rolls his eyes, “I did tell him you are fine and can ingest, but noo, 'I had sex with my hot mate, and my body protein can kill her, even though it never was an issue before.'” He mocks, and she punches him.</p><p>“Shut up,” She giggles. “Are you on birth control now?”</p><p>“No, since I am with you, and it’s impossible to get you pregnant, I stopped years ago. The birth control would kill my sex drive, and I didn’t want to lack one with my mate.” He nuzzles her neck, and she sighs at the feeling.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t be afraid of the kink. Never be afraid of your kink. If the world doesn’t like it, fuck em.” </em>
</p><p>She could feel his cum inside of her body and a smile appears on her face.</p><p>“What are you smiling about,” He asks, with his eyes closed.</p><p>She starts to rub his arm, “You’ve been pumping and dumping in me for so long, I didn’t think I would…have a kink for it.” She nervously laughs.</p><p>“I’ve always had this kink.” He said with a yawn.</p><p>She turns her head up at him, “What?” She blinks in shock, “Why haven't you told me?!”</p><p>“I mean, it’s a natural thing to breed with my mate.” He shrugs, “I didn't think it was important to point it out. My ‘breeding kink,’ will never result in a child of my blood,” He looks at her with a shy look, “And I didn’t want to slow my sex drive or stop myself from cumming loads in you.”</p><p>“Garrus!” She gasps.</p><p>“I know! That’s pretty bad, but hear me out,” She looks at him, “I love filling you up and watching my cum drip from your cum filled pussy. I know your mom will eventually tell you the solution, so I was holding onto the dream! To the Fantasy!" She lightly slaps his chest, and he chuckles, "before you tell me to take the birth control serum.”</p><p>Her mouth is open staring up at him as her brain process everything he just said, she wasn't mad, but she is still confused.</p><p>“Okay, but like, you weren’t like this before? Because I feel like I have a small baby in me,” His eyes gaze over and she grins, feeling aroused at her word of choice. "What did Hilja meant when she said you are cumming a lot in me because we are mating?"</p><p>“In Turian culture, 'mating' occurs when our marks can ‘sense’ a change and primes our bodies. So, if you were a Turian, my body ready itself to breed, and your body will give off a ‘tell’ that is telling my body to breed with you.” He shrugs.</p><p>“But I’m not a Turian.”</p><p>“Well, you don’t have to be one. We have known each other for a long time, and have been bonded for six years now. Mating was bound to happen, I just didn't know when." He moves hair from her face, "Remember what I told you about ‘Mating’?”</p><p>“‘Mating is to be with the one you bonded with.’” She whispers.</p><p>He looks at her, “‘As we mate, our bond will create a child,’” He whispers, laying on his back, he looks at the ceiling, “Words of the past.” He coughs, “Yeah, if it sounds animalistic, it’s because it is. Just like Hilja said, the species of this galaxy has one important purpose, to procreate, but we’re intelligent beings, so we don’t have to follow our instinct.”</p><p>“What about non-Turians?”</p><p>“For aliens, such as yourself, it's still a procreating instinct, but nothing will come of it. However, mating is also seen as the true bond of bonding, or marriage for Humans, as our marks sense a change in emotions as well.”</p><p>“Is that why our marks tingle? Because we are mating?”</p><p>He nods, “Yes, our love is deeper, and we have connected beyond simple I love you’s.” She sighs in happiness, feeling the warmness of his words. "Super romantic sappiness that of course, you would eat up!" He laughs as she slaps his chest.</p><p>"You are so mean! I thought you were serious!" She whines. </p><p>He chuckles, "I am serious, 'mating' is very emotional as well as physical, I just like to make fun of how much of a hopeless romantic you are." He pauses, "Wait, is that one of the reasons why Cassandra from Dragon age is your favorite?"</p><p>She tries to hide in his arms, "Yes," He laughs, and she slaps him again, “Anyway! Does that make the marks permanent?”</p><p>He looks at her, “No, emotions can change, and you can get it removed, but losing the 'mating' instinct is pretty painful emotionally and physically for both persons no matter which race.”</p><p>"Like a divorce," she whispers.</p><p>He sighs, “Yeah, it’s why people say Turians bond for life. We take mating seriously and don’t rush into bond marking with just anyone.”</p><p>“We kind of rushed into it.” She chuckles, rubbing his chest.</p><p>“Yeah, we did.” He grabs her hand, “I…hope you don’t want to remove it since I never told you this.”</p><p>“Nope, I love my bond to you, and I’m glad we are ‘mating.’” She giggles.</p><p>He kisses her head, "I'm glad to."</p><p>She lays her head on his chest, “So, why so much? A normal amount, like before, would be just fine. You are literally cumming truck loads in me, which at first was terrifying, but now I want it all the time.” She sheepishly said.</p><p>He chuckles, looking away shyly, “Female turians have strong immune systems, much stronger than Humans for evolutionary purposes, which means their cells kills our sperm, believing it’s a foreign enemy trying to kill it’s host, as they make their way to the egg.”</p><p>“So, to make sure your race doesn’t go extinct, you cum bucket loads!? But, I'm not even Turian!” She gasps.</p><p>He rolls his eyes, “I would use a different term, but yes, let’s go with ‘bucket loads.’” He air quotes and goes back to holding her hand, lightly rubbing his thumb in her plum. “And yes, you are not Turian, so I can’t get you pregnant, but since we are mating, my body will treat you as if I can.”</p><p>“Turians are so…alien.” She whispers.</p><p>“I feel like that is racist, so to counter that, Humans are so…alien.” He laughs at her pout, and yawns, feeling tired.</p><p>“More like I am alien…to everyone.” She lays back, sighing, unconsciously rubbing her stomach. “Still Human though, just with changes,” She grins, “Like my senses! And the fact I could go for a nice dextro or levo meal right now.” She grumbles.</p><p>He snores, and she leans up to look at him with a pout, but her face softens at his sleeping face. This is their last day, and she's glad this is how they end it.</p><p>“Sleep well, Daddy,” She kisses his mandible, tracing the markings on his face with a smile and a belly full of his hot cum.</p><p>***</p><p>“Shepard, I called to encourage you to do something that would benefit a lot of people, including yourself.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes, “And that is, Broker?”</p><p>“Becoming a Spectre.”</p><p>She blinks, “What? Why would you want me to become a Spectre? Don’t we have Vasir and others?”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean anything.” He simply said, “I’m sure you will make the right direction,”</p><p>She huffs in annoyance, “Do you still want me to look into Cerberus? Or is that job taken from me?”</p><p>“No, you will still do your job. If you become Spectre, it will be easier for you.”</p><p>“The Council has been hinting at me becoming Spectre, but that was only after the Genophage, and they stopped asking since then. How the hell am I going to convince them to make me one?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about their opinions.” He hangs up.</p><p>“Fucking, Broker…” She grumbles and curses.</p><p>She sighs and sits back. Already she wants to rewind time and go back to having sex every day with Garrus. Filling her up with his cum, fucking a baby in her. She shook her head, trying to push the thoughts away, need to focus on Cerberus, and sadly, becoming a Spectre, if she wants to keep her paycheck.</p><p>“Hey,” He said, walking in with some food, “Didn’t know what you would like, so I just picked something.” He chuckles.</p><p>“Thanks,” She smiles.</p><p>With a sad smile, she told him her new job. Garrus is happy, of course, knowing she would make a great Spectre, but it seems their plan to be together isn’t going to work since Spectres work alone.</p><p>“Well, that fucking sucks, but we could partner up sometimes.”</p><p>She sighs, “Not the same thing, where’s a time machine when you need one.” She whispers, chewing her food slowly.</p><p>After eating, they sat there in silence enjoying each other’s company. Luna looks at Garrus’s tattoo, wondering what the object is.</p><p>“Okay, tell me, what is this?” She asks, pointing towards the object on his arm.</p><p>He chuckles, “It’s called a gilkop, it’s a plant that only grows on Palaven,” He sighs, “It’s my mother's favorite to eat. It has a strong bitter taste to it, but she loves it.”</p><p>Luna smiles, “I guess it works with your words, ‘Stronger Than My Fears.’” Their hands entwine.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made sure to have a reason for things. It sounds outlandish, but I can't create a story without having a reason. I dislike plotholes, and although I can't find all of them, I will try to find as many of them as possible. I know you don't care, but I really do put a lot of thought into how certain things work to fit what I like, like Garrus cream pieing Luna, each. damn. time! LOL</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Father's Legacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John might be dead, but his legacy still lives on, and she wants to make him proud, with the new opportunities she is given.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mom?” Luna calls out, but there is no answer. It’s only been a day since coming back home and the Council is already hot on her ass to become a Spectre. Feeling stressed from it, she decided to visit her mother.</p><p>With a sigh, she walks inside the home, looking around, wondering if her mother is home or at the hospital.</p><p>“Mom?” She calls out again, still no answer, but there is a sound from a vid playing. With quick steps, Luna walks inside her mother’s room calling her name one more time, but stops mid-call, seeing her mother sleeping with a video of her father playing on a screen.</p><p>
  <em>“How do I look?” John grins, licking his lips at Laena while in their bedroom. John is shirtless, and Laena is in see-through lingerie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Handsome as always,” She kisses his lips, and he winks at the camera, circling his arms around her waist. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Daddy! Daddy!” Young Luna runs into the room, forcing them apart. Jumping into her father’s arms, he lifts her and smiles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Whoa! Slow down, baby girl, don’t want to hurt yourself.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She whimpers, “I heard you are leaving on a mission again! Why are you leaving me again?” She sniffs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He frowns, kissing the top of her head, “Hey, no crying, Lulu. This mission is important; daddy’s going to be a Spectre!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She tilts her head, “What’s a…sp…Spe…Spartar?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He chuckles, “Spectre!” Turning around he points towards space, “Spectres are the elites in their field, best of the best in the galaxy! Daddy’s going to be the first human Spectre.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because you the best of the best!?” She starts to jump and clap happily in his arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He grins, “Hell yeah I am!” He starts to do the Shepard Shuffle with Luna in his arms, and she dances along with him, giggling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Laena shook her head, “John,” He moves his hips towards her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on Lala, dance with us.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rolling her eyes, she turns around to walk away with a grin on her face, before seeing the flashing red light. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“John? Are you recording this?” He stops. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh…oh,” Looks at Luna, “Daddy is in trouble.” Luna covers her mouth, trying not to giggle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What happened to keeping things private!? What if Luna didn’t come inside?” Her face flushed, rushing towards the bot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, come on, Laena, loosen up. A se-” </em>
</p><p>The video cuts off, and Luna blinks, tilting her head at the words her father was going to say at the end.</p><p>“Always recording, that man. You know, he did manage to get some videos with us together in bed.” Laena starts.</p><p>Luna's eyes went wide, “Don’t finish that statement.”</p><p>She chuckles and yawns, “I didn’t know you came back, Luna. How was your vacation?” She asks, patting the bed beside her.</p><p>Luna smiles, sitting down, “Oh, it was amazing. We reconnected after feeling so… disconnected.” She smiles, thinking of Garrus.</p><p>“That’s great.” She looks back at the screen, another video playing, but she pauses.</p><p>“Watching dad again?”</p><p>She nods, “After recovering more of his recordings. It became an addiction to watch them. Some recordings were a game of hiding the recording, and I had to seek them out.” She shook her head.</p><p>“Dad is always playing games,” Luna laughs.</p><p>Everything starts to become quiet, as they thought about John.</p><p>“I think I will finally accept becoming a Spectre, the Council cried for me to do before,” Luna whispers, thinking of the video.</p><p>“I hope it’s not because of John. He would hate for you to do something you hate because of him.” Laena grabs her hands and squeezes.</p><p>Luna shook her head, “No, at least not completely. The Shadow Broker has ‘encouraged’ me to join. So, as much as I hate the Council, I can’t ignore the resources I will be open to.”</p><p>Laena nods, “As long as you want to do it, Luna. That’s all I care about.” She smiles, “Your father would be so proud.”</p><p>“I’m still surprise they want me so bad, I understand if it’s because I am close to Wrex, and they want the influence I have there under their control, but…there has to be more to it, right?”</p><p>“Well, my moon, your track record isn’t as black as you think. You’ve helped a lot of people in your life, and stopped a lot of bad things from happening.” She smiles brightly, “The Genophage problem was the Pandora’s Box, giving all your secrets away to the Council, and now they want you.”</p><p>Luna stares at her, processing her words, then remembering the Shadow Broker’s words, and that son of a bitch!</p><p>She snorts, standing up, “Now I understand. Damn it, Broker!” She grumbles, “He must have ‘pushed’ for me to become one, giving them information for them to want me to be a Spectre.” She groans, “I see why he told me not to worry about their opinions!” She sighs, pulling at her hair.</p><p>“You can still say no, my moon.”</p><p>Luna shook her head, “No, I’ll do it, the Broker is my income, and so, I need to do what he wants or I’ll get fired. The Normandy is grossly expressive to maintain. On a good note, they have resources I could use for myself!”</p><p>“Well, that’s great! As your father would say, ‘the glass is half full,’” She smiles.</p><p>“Yeah, but, I just won’t be happy about it.” She sighs, “I finally got Garrus to partner up with me, and now I can’t! Since I will be a fucking Spectre,” She bits her fingers, ripping the skin off, and Laena gasps, pulling her to the bathroom.</p><p>“Luna, you need to stop biting your fingers!” Staring at the damaged skin, she shook her head.</p><p>She shrugs, “It’s not so bad,”</p><p>They were quiet, as Laena uses medi-gel on the damaged fingers.</p><p>“Before John died, he wanted me to know, you are his Legacy,” She whispers, looking into Luna’s eyes. “I was scared to tell you because I was afraid it would do more harm than good for you. I want you to make decisions based on you, not what you think your father would want you to do.”</p><p>She smiles, “Thank you for telling me.”</p><p>Downstairs, Laena heats some tea, while Luna raided her fridge for some food as they spoke about their lives. During some of the conversations, they brought up the progress of Galina Vakarian and then continued about Navi.</p><p>“I hope she does great, but I don’t want her to burn out.” She sighs, “I didn’t know I was causing her to much pressure,” Taking a sip of her tea, Laena looks back at her older daughter.</p><p>Luna gave her a small smile, “I mean nothing wrong with pushing her to be the best, mom, but maybe it’s time to push her to relax more often.”</p><p>Laena nods, “I agree, I think once the finals are over, her and James are going someplace.” Her eyebrows twitch a little.</p><p>Luna laughs, “Mom, she’s twenty, didn’t you give her the talk before my vacation?”</p><p>“Look, I had to give her the talk for safety purposes. Doesn’t mean I have to enjoy my little one growing up.” She frowns, “It’s so hard to watch her grow. Why can’t she be my baby forever?”</p><p>Luna blinks at her mother, before laughing her ass off. Getting up, Luna walks over to the fridge, grabbing some Turian chocolate, popping one in her mouth, and humming in happiness.</p><p>“Wait until you have your own children one day, Luna, and see how you feel. Then I’ll be the one laughing,” She narrows her eyes, taking another sip of her tea.</p><p>Luna pulls away from the fridge with the Turian chocolates in hand, turning around to look at her mother. Tilting her head, she replays her mother’s words, then the actions of her and Garrus by the end of the vacation.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m going to fuck a baby in you, and you can’t say no.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes! Please fuck a baby in me, Daddy!”</em>
</p><p>Biting her lip too hard, she gasps and groans at the pain. Her mother looks at her oddly, and she puts her hand in the air, telling her she is okay. Taking her seat, she eats more of the Turian chocolate as the thoughts ran through her head, wondering how to ask the questions, she never asked Garrus, to her mother.</p><p>Laena didn’t say anything; just continue to drink her tea. She is enjoying her time with Luna, missing that connection whenever Luna would leave the Citadel months at a time. A part of her thought about joining her once again on the Normandy. She misses her lab and working in it while listening to music she and John loves.</p><p>With Mordin on the Citadel, she could afford to leave Galina in his care if anything is to happen.</p><p>She smiles.</p><p>Yes, that would be nice. Going on missions with Luna once again is going to be nice.</p><p><em>‘Need to inform Karin, I bet she would love to leave the Citadel and join me back on the Normandy.’ </em>She thought, smiling to herself at the adventures.</p><p>“Mom…” Luna finally spoke, and Laena tilts her head while placing her tea down to listen to Luna talk.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I have a question.” Luna starts to worry, feeling nervous to bring this up. Talking about sex with her mother isn’t that embarrassing per se. She’s quite comfortable talking about sex with her, as her mother knows a lot about Turians.</p><p>But</p><p>Talking about Garrus and his cum is…a little embarrassing. It’s one thing to talk about regular Turian biology, but focusing on Garrus? Yeah, it’s a little weird.</p><p>She straightens up, “Is this question about Garrus?”</p><p>Luna ponders, “Yes…Garrus and I talked about his… semen, and why there is so much, after sex.” She looks around.</p><p>“Looks like Garrus’ body wants a child. But, that’s biologically impossible,” She giggles, “Which means, you’re going to deal with this for a while.”</p><p>Trying not to look extremely happy at the prospect of Garrus filling her each time they have sex, she bites her fingers, trying to hide her smile.</p><p>“Yeah, he told me, but for how long? What about adoption? Will it stop then? Is this a timely thing? Or what?” She asks curiously.</p><p>“I don’t know what adoption does, but I am assuming it works the same way. Sure, it’s not blood-related, but the mind will know ‘that is my child’. As for the time thing? It’s more of a biological thing”</p><p>“Biological thing?”</p><p>“Yes, biologically, as you both get older, the body will want to procreate. Your father was all over me, before conceiving you, as we got older. I was hesitant, but he wanted to be a father so bad.” She smiles at the warm memory, “Similar to humans, they have hormones in their body that clock them.” Laena stands up, and Luna follows, walking towards the couch.</p><p>“Alright, but from what Garrus said, it sounds as if it only happens with mated couples.” They sat down.</p><p>“Well, yes, it does only happens with mated couples.” She laughs, “If you are unmated, you can still have children, it’s just a lower chance. The high amount, Garrus is producing, is only because his body is increasing the chance of a child.” Laena turns on the television flicking through about channels.</p><p>“So, why is it so, thick?” Luna asks, crossing her legs, and lounging.</p><p>Laena hums, holding her chin, “While their bodies produce more it gives their swimmers ‘protective gear.’” She smiles, stopping on a movie with multiple species in it.</p><p>“Protective gear?” She tilts her head, “To help against the female immune system killing their sperm, thinking it’s a foreign enemy?”</p><p>“Yes,” She nods looking towards Luna, “It’s why their sperm is, thickest when they are mating.” She giggles at the thought,</p><p>“‘As we mate, our bond will create a child,’” She whispers, and Laena claps.</p><p>“I know that saying! It’s a Turian mating ritual of old saying.” She smiles, “Until a child is there, Garrus will be dropping loads in your tum tum.” She laughs, clapping at her words.</p><p>“Mom!” She hides her face in her hands, “It’s hard enough to speak about this!” Her face is hot in embarrassment, but she is getting horny at the thought of Garrus ‘dropping loads’ into her.</p><p>Laena laughs, pulling Luna’s hands down, “Why? Procreation is a perfectly natural thing across plenty of species! If you walk by a Turian, they will instantly know what’s going on from the change of smell in both of you. Even I knew what is going on from your smell.”</p><p>“Do I smell…bad?” She whispers and sniffs herself. “Is it only you, or can other species smell our scent?”</p><p>Laena tilts her head, “No, it’s not a bad smell. It’s a smell that you are bonded and mating with a Turian.” She sniffs, “You have a sweet smell, mixed with Garrus smell. It’s nice, and it gives me a sense of joy that you both are at this stage.” She smiles warmly.</p><p>Luna smiles back, “It gives me joy as well,” She leans back, staring at the movie playing. It’s an old movie, but it’s nice to watch it again.</p><p>“Also, unless the species has a great sense of smell, such as Krogans, or even Vorcha, no one will know besides Turians. Since you and I are changed from within, our senses work like those species.” She smiles.</p><p>As they sat in silence watching the movie, a female Turian comes onto the screen holding her son’s hand as she speaks on her omni-tool with a smile.</p><p>Laena begins to think, “Learning all of this was fascinating,” her eyes turn dark, “Along with their screams of pain, as their blood-”</p><p>“Mom?” Luna’s eyebrows raised.</p><p>She snaps out of her daze, “I’m sorry, my moon was thinking of the past.” She sighs, “I want to take a break from the hospital. Too many dying Turians is triggering my past.”</p><p>“Triggering?” Luna tilts her head.</p><p>“Yes, I told you I was quite…sadistic as ‘The Turian Butcher’, and it’s triggering the feelings I once had.”</p><p>With a nod and a smile, Luna grabs her hand, “Why don’t you join me then? I plan on doing a missio-” She stops, remembering the company her mother works for and decided it’s not worth triggering her mother’s sadistic side.</p><p>“Mission? What mission?” Laena smiles.</p><p>“I don’t think you would want to come….it deals with Cerberus.” She said, leaning back in her on the couch, taking another Turian chocolate, and nervous eating, watching her mother’s eyes gaze,.</p><p>Laena stares at her for a moment, feeling the memories rushing back to her. Thinking of John, her work as a scientist…Jack, fucking Jack Harper. Just can’t fucking escape that man, huh?</p><p>She sighs and looks around her apartment. Trying to find something to calm her mind. For weeks, her sanity has been dropping, working day after day with the Turians. The first year was all right, the second year was a bit difficult, but she managed, but now it’s the third year, and working on Galina has become a struggle, as having to deal with seeing sick and dying Turians in the intensive care unit.</p><p>Meditation wasn’t working. There is a sick feeling growing in her each day, and she’s scared to lose to it.</p><p>Her eyes catch a photo of John, and she wishes for him to be here. She wants to be held, kissed; comfortable by his protective arms, and sweet nothings.</p><p>“Mom?” Luna snaps her out of her thoughts.</p><p>“I want to join you. Cerberus has changed since I left, it was actually called ‘The Dark Towers,’” She shook her head, “It was a terrible name, but it worked and was effective at helping humanity catch up with the other races.”</p><p>Luna nods, taking out her omni-tool, “Do you think you can give me everything you have known about old Cerberus or Dark Towers?”</p><p>Laena sat there staring at her daughter. She has so much of both of them inside of her, and it’s a beautiful sight. With a nod, she begins.</p><p>“‘Dark Towers,’ wasn’t its name at first. In the beginning, the organization was a small black ops group from the Alliance. One day a man name Ben Hislop had an idea, and wanted to fulfill it.” She narrows her eyes at the Aliens in the movies talking, “And so, ‘Dark Towers,’ was born.”</p><p>***</p><p>“I wonder how long he has,” Luna whispers to herself, and she and her mother walk towards the hospital Thane is.</p><p>“Did you not ask when you visited him before leaving?” Laena asks with a small smile, trying to be reassuring to Luna.</p><p>She shook her head, “I…chickened out, and I didn’t want to know the number.” She sighs.</p><p>“Hello, welcome to Huerta Memorial Hospital.” The receptionist smiles, as they walk inside.</p><p>“Hi, I’m here for Thane Krios.”</p><p>He nods, and after some information, told them the room number. Luna smiles back at him, and they made their way towards Thane’s room.</p><p>Opening the door, they saw him sitting in a chair drinking tea and looking out the window with a smile on his face.</p><p>“It’s good to have you both here,” He turns to them with a nod.</p><p>Luna walks over and hugged him, “It’s good to see you again, Thane.” Pulling back, she took a seat, while Laena hugged him as well.</p><p>“How are you both?”</p><p>Laena smiles, “We are quite well. I plan on joining Luna once more.” She sighs, “I miss the Normandy and my private lab.”</p><p>“What about Galina?”</p><p>“Mordin will be here researching and keeping an eye on her. She’s finally able to be with her family now, and it’s been a month since her release so, I am optimistic. While I am on the Normandy, Mordin and I will of course communicate. I just need this break.”</p><p>He nods, “I understand what you mean. Being on the move for most of my life and then having to stay stationary has been hard on me.”</p><p>“Can you explain her condition, mom? I never really thought about it, but it’s strange that she can lose memories or gain them back.”</p><p>“Sure,” Laena crossing her legs, “The disease would embed itself onto the brain of a Turian. In no particular order, it would start to consume memories, but of course, memories necessity for the host to function is left to prolong its life.” Moving a dreadlock from her face, “This is why I told Galina; she needs to create new memories and to focus on important memories of loved ones to keep it delayed.”</p><p>“Memories of loved ones?” Luna broke into a smile, “She hasn’t forgotten me…does that mean she loves me?</p><p>Thane chuckles, “I believe she loves you, or you are a very important person for her to focus and remember through her illness.” He coughs and smiles at her. Luna couldn’t stop the large smile appearing on her face. Who needs Castis to; at least, respect you, when you have Galina.</p><p>“I’m glad it’s rare.” Standing up, she walks towards the large window, seeing the beauty of the Citadel, “We are trying our best to create a treatment for this thing to remove it.” She smiles, “I have hope we will treat it.”</p><p>The three of them continue to talk and enjoy their time together. Explaining a few things, while going back and forth on a few subjects.</p><p>Luna coughs, “So, how long do you have?” She hesitantly asks.</p><p>He looks out the window, “The doctors said nine months,” Both Luna and Laena felt their hearts break, “2 years ago.” He finishes, looking at them.</p><p>“So, we don’t know.” Luna frowns, “You can die tomorrow, or when I’m on a mission, or…” Tears starts to form on her face, and Laena touches her shoulder gently.</p><p>“Yes, we don’t know, but it's okay. I am enjoying my time alive. Sometimes I feel horrible, other times I feel okay.” He smiles softly.</p><p>“Luna we sho-” Her omni-tool chimes, “excuse me I have to take this.” She walks out the door.</p><p>Luna sighs, pushing her hair from her face. Thane takes her hand into his and squeezes still smiling softly towards her.</p><p>“How was your vacation?” He asks, wanting to get away from the subject of him dying. She looks at him, wiping her tears away.</p><p>“It was good. Garrus and I needed it. We were so disconnected after a few things that happened to us.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“For one, Garrus’s father being an asshole to me. Going so far as to always bringing up a ‘pretty female Turian’ for Garrus to date.” She glares.</p><p>Thane hums, “Is he really that important to put so much time and effort into gaining his approval?” He asks, watching her face change from anger to shock.</p><p>“His approval…,” She looks at him, “This whole time I’ve wanted to gain his approval because I believe that would make me a better candidate for Garrus’s love.” She sighs.</p><p>Thane nods, “You seem to be happy with Garrus, and don’t need his approval in my opinion.” He chuckles, “Also, better candidate? That man has really gotten to you if you believe love is a contest that needs approval and a good candidate.”</p><p>Her face grew hot in embarrassment, “I…I don’t know why….”</p><p>He stops laughing, “It's okay to feel insecure sometimes, Luna, but don’t let it overtake you.” He sighs, “You don’t want to lose someone you love to it.”</p><p>She watches his eyes and saw them reach into a memory. As he recites an encounter of his wife, speaking graphically of her death, Luna squeezes his hands to bring him out of it.</p><p>“Sorry,” He whispers.</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>They sat in silence for a brief moment. Laena hasn’t returned yet, and Luna starts to remember they have no idea when he’s going to die.</p><p>“Does it scare you, not knowing when you will die?”</p><p>He shook his head, “Knowing or not knowing is not a big deal to me. What I care about is the people I am with, and how happy I am. The time I have been spending with Kolyat has been remarkable, and I wish I did it long before.”</p><p>Luna smiles, “Where is your son?”</p><p>“More than likely doing his community service,” He chuckles, “Said there is a cute girl he always sees. Human. Short brown hair, and sadly with an Asari girlfriend, he said.”</p><p>She giggles, “Oh? Well, there are plenty of humans he could choose from, no need to focus on the one in a relationship.”</p><p>“That’s what I told him.”</p><p>Looking at the door, then back at Thane, Luna grins, “Hey, tell me about one of your adventures.” Her throat is hurting as she held onto her tears; she didn’t want to cry in front of him. She didn’t want to listen to the death clock he has; she just wants to enjoy her time with him.</p><p>He looks into her eyes, and saw her sadness, “Well, there is one time, Kolyat and I went back to our homeworld, and so much has changed.”</p><p>***</p><p>Garrus saw Nihlus sitting at the bar, drinking. When he turns around, Garrus gave a small wave, and walk over to him, taking a seat by him.</p><p>“Good to see you again, Vakarian.” Nihlus starts, taking another swing of his drink.</p><p>Garrus nods, “Good to see you as well, Nihlus.”</p><p>They sat in silence, drinking at the bar, watching a show on the screen. Garrus starts to think about why his old mentor asked him to be here but didn’t want to speak yet.</p><p>“I would assume you want to know why you are here, Vakarian.” Garrus nods, waiting for Nihlus to continue.</p><p>“The reason I asked you here is I need your help with something involving Cerberus.” He starts.</p><p>“Cerberus? What did they do this time?” Garrus asks, ordering a drink.</p><p>“I’ve been looking into them for some time now, but they are smart enough to change locations whenever I get too close.” He sighs, “I was hoping you can help, seeing how you are close to someone with a lot of information.” He side-eyed Garrus.</p><p>Garrus narrows his eyes, “You can’t ask Vasir? I’m sure she has a lot of information as well.”</p><p>“Vasir wouldn’t give me information even if I asked her nicely.” He shifts in his seat, “But, with you mating with this person, it would be easy to get the information.”</p><p>Garrus sighs, “Information isn’t cheap.”</p><p>“No, but I have the credits and resources to pay for it,” He drinks, “Something a new Spectre would have available to them.”</p><p>Garrus looks at him suspiciously, “What are you trying to get at?”</p><p>“You know exactly what I am getting at, Vakarian; The Council wishes to have her as a Spectre.” He looks at him, “She is too valuable an asset to not have as a Spectre.”</p><p>Garrus sighs, “You don’t have to worry about that, she has to be a Spectre. Even if she’s an agent to the Shadow Broker, and loves her job.”</p><p>“She doesn’t have to give up her job. If anything the Council doesn’t want her to give up her job.” He chuckles, “She will be similar to Vasir.”</p><p>“Something she doesn’t want,” Garrus finishes. “Luna hates Vasir, and to ‘follow into her footsteps’, pisses her off, which annoys her to become one, but she has to.” He sighs, “It’s just unfortunate we can’t work together.” His shoulders slumps.</p><p>“She won’t be following Vasir's footsteps. I looked into Lunaria Shepard, and she is different from Vasir.” He drinks again, “How is her not able to work together with you related to her becoming a Spectre?”</p><p>“Spectres can’t work together for long periods.” He sighs, “After the Genophage, we never worked together like before.” He shook his head, “Doesn’t help that I refused to join her because of my pride and fears before.”</p><p>“Since you both are mating,” Nihlus said, giving the air a sniff, “I thought you and your mate are a lot more…bonded.”</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “Oh, we are definitely bonded, but we weren’t mating before.” He drinks, “For the past three years, Luna and I only had time together for a quick one or two weeks, then we return to work for months apart.” He sighs, taking a drink.</p><p>“Ahh, so, after a full month everything instantly changed?”</p><p>“Guess you can say that. Although, I could feel the build-up, and after our fight about my father, when we became disconnected.” He chuckles, “The lack of connection was killing me inside until we met again.”</p><p>Nihlus laughs, “Did you tell her how mating works with us? Must have scared the hell out of her.”</p><p>“Nope, she asked, but I was afraid to tell her. Eventually, it popped up during sex, and she enjoys the hell out of it.” He laughs.</p><p>“Here I thought, she would tell you to get the meds to stop it.”</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “Yeah, I thought she would. Call me selfish, but I wanted to enjoy the moment each time before I tell her.”</p><p>“Just know it’s just a fantasy, Vakarian. Humans can’t give birth to Turians.”</p><p>“Yeah, we know, but the thought gets us going.” He coughs, embarrassed to speak about this.</p><p>Nihlus laughs, patting Garrus on the back, “Well, if it makes you feel better, her being a Spectre won’t ruin your time together.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Spectres can work in pairs.”</p><p>Garrus shrugs, “Yes, but only for a set of time.”</p><p>Nihlus shook his head, “No, they could have a permanent partner. Problems occur when it’s more than two.” He chuckles, “Most Spectres prefer to work alone, but there are a few who work permanently together.”</p><p>“I…see.”</p><p>“Tell her that, and see if she jumps you.” He chuckles.</p><p>Garrus laughs, “More like squeal like a damn banshee. Spirits, she can hit a high note.” They laugh.</p><p>The thought of Luna becoming a Spectre has been something he’s looking forward to for a while now. The respect he has for her started when they were enemies and grown even more they grew into lovers.</p><p>“I know you’ve met her before, but I'm still surprised you like her.” He looks at Nihlus, “I always thought you would hate her because she is human,” Garrus said, somewhat shocked his mentor isn’t like his father, and instead, pushing for a human Spectre.</p><p>Nihlus chuckles, “Why would I hate her for being human?” He drinks, “Humans are quite the species, Vakarian. Unlike other Turians, I see their potential.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Of course,” He chuckles, “It would be foolish to ignore it. Just because I am your father’s friend does not mean I agree with all of his views.”</p><p>Garrus looks him in thought.</p><p>“For centuries Turians have been in the galactic community, slowly building into what we are. Humans on the other hand,” He leans his arm forward on the bar, “Humans haven’t lasted a century yet, and look how powerful they have become.”</p><p>Garrus stares at Nihlus, not knowing what to say; he’s right, humans are quite the species.</p><p>He sighs, “I remember fighting them, trying to gain an upper hand. We were close to defeating them, but they changed tactics, and instantly overpowered us,” He orders another drink; “I was beyond shocked, and angry. That such a young race, who didn’t know what the hell they were tapping into, can do such things.”</p><p>“What happened after?”</p><p>Thanking the bartender, he looks at Garrus, “We still ended up winning the battle. Overwhelming force an all, but, imagine if they had equal footing on us.” He whispers, shaking his head in remembrance.</p><p>They sat in silence once more, Nihlus remembering his past, and Garrus thinking of the adventures he had with Luna. One thing for sure, Luna knows how to adapt in situations he didn’t think much of.</p><p>It’s why he was so prideful when his father insisted that she makes him weak as a Turian. Believing that he was not as good as she was, and it left him jealous of her. He thought back to their conversation and how sad she looked finding out one of the reason’s he’s been avoiding working alongside her again.</p><p>“I knew of John Shepard,” Nihlus said, breaking Garrus out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Wait, how?”</p><p>Turning his head to Garrus, he sighs, “I was in deep trouble one day, and he helped me. The human didn’t have to, but he did. Took control of the situation, gave orders, and save the day.” He shook his head, “I, on the other hand, was planning an escape. Leaving the civilians to their faith.”</p><p>“How could you just leave innocent people?”</p><p>He grunts, “It’s easy when you are a Spectre that’s for sure.” He sighs, “Gave me a punch in the gut, and told me how I was an idiot and a coward. He got to me that day; I vowed to not be a coward,” he huffs, “or an idiot.”</p><p>“So it was you who recommended him to become a Spectre?”</p><p>Nihlus is silent, before admitting, “Yes, I spoke about his talents. It wasn’t given much thought, but John Shepard started to really make a name of himself in the galaxy. It has been years since his abduction and death, but his legacy still lives on.” He drinks.</p><p>“His Legacy?”</p><p>“Lunaria Shepard, and of course, his many accomplishments.”</p><p>“Luna doesn’t speak much about him, and I never notice how popular he is.”</p><p>Nihlus chuckles, “Only among the people who’s seen him. For the masses, he is just another soldier, but for others, he is a damn hero.”</p><p>“Is that why you want Luna to become Spectre?”</p><p>He shrugs, “I see a lot of him in her, but she is her own person.” He looks at his drink, “The Council let John slip away because of Saren’s racism.” He finishes his drink and stands up.</p><p>Garrus sighs, thinking of a different way to convince his stubborn mate.</p><p>Before leaving Garrus, Nihlus looks back at him, “Luna doesn’t know this, but while you were off on your vacation mating with her, her information was leaked.” Garrus’s eyes went wide, “Everything she has done for the galaxy is making her look really good in the eyes of the Council, and even the Alliance. It’s why it’s being pushed for her to become a Spectre, and it’s why I wanted to speak to you first before she finds out.”</p><p>Garrus stands and runs out of the bar after paying.</p><p>***</p><p>They were on the bed watching Garrus’s favorite show with political divide. Luna is laying on her back with her legs in the air and her head sideways, watching in awe the political game, and deaths. Her body lays between Garrus legs as Garrus rubs cream on her thighs to help with the chafing after they had sex, his hands were working nicely, but his eyes focus on the show.</p><p>“Seriously, what a bitch this queen is!” She shook her head.</p><p>“Yes, but she knows how to play the game. Too bad she hates the king, and would rather her lover.”</p><p>“Does he find out his ‘children’ aren’t his children?”</p><p>He chuckles, “Just keep watching,”</p><p>She pouts, “Come on, Garrus, just tell me. Does he find out?” She turns to look at him, but his eyes were still on the show.</p><p>“Just keep watching,” he repeats, his mandibles twitching in excitement. She pouts, whining, and turns back to the show.</p><p>Once the episode is over, Luna lays her legs onto his shoulder, staring at him as he flicks through for something else to watch.</p><p>“So, how come you storm into our home screaming my name? I know it wasn’t just so you can have sex with me.” She chuckles.</p><p>He looks at her and slaps his head remembering, “Shit, I forgot,” He looks at her, “I think the Shadow Broker leaked your information to the Council during our vacation. I know he wanted you to become a Spectre, but they found out everything you have done for the galaxy. It’s why they’ve been so pushy to get you to become a Spectre after we came home.”</p><p>She nods, “I know,” turning back to the screen, and telling him to stop at the show.</p><p>“Wait you know?”</p><p>“Yeah,” She rolls her eyes, “I was with my mother, and I realized why he said not to worry about their opinions. Turns out, he fed them information ‘on my behalf.’ He has other Spectres as his agents, but he saw the opportunity and went for it.”</p><p>He nods, “I was looking into it while rushing here. A good balance of positive and negative, mostly positive though. Does help that you are influential with multiple leaders.” He rubs her legs, “It’s quite impressive, your track record.” He whispers.</p><p>She shrugs, “Yes, but being an agent takes me to many places, so of course I would have influence around the galaxy.”</p><p>“This is why you would make a great Spectre,” He chuckles and she pokes him.</p><p>“Too bad, we won’t be able to work together as planned.” She sighs, feeling disappointed.</p><p>His mandible twitches with happiness remembering Nihlus words, “Well, turns out Spectres can work together as pairs.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes, “On some assignments, yes.”</p><p>“No, in general. We could have a partnership, pairs work well together. It’s adding three or more, that could cause problems.” Her eyes filled with shock, “We don’t have to join at the hip, of course, but most of the time we can work together, how that sounds?” She squeals, and he covers his ears, cringing at her sound.</p><p>Noticing, she giggles, “I’m sorry, just excited! I thought we couldn’t work together if we’re Spectres. It was hard enough months would go by for us to finally have some time together as an agent of the Shadow Broker.” She claps.</p><p>“I know what you mean. When I learned this I was pretty excited.” He coughs, “Minus the squealing. I hate your squealing by the way,” She squeals again, and he covers her mouth.</p><p>“Sorry! I can’t help it,” She mumbles and he pulls his hand away, “Guess, I am actually accepting the opportunity.” She sighs happily and turns back towards the show.</p><p>He looks at her shocked, “Huh,” He raises his brow plates, “That easy?”</p><p>“Yes,” She turns to him, “Surprised?” She giggles at his expression.</p><p>He tilts his head, “And here I thought I would have to try and convince you again, but much different,” His hands starts to crawl up her stomach, “Using all the tricks in the book to get you to say yes,” his hand reaches to her throat, and her breath hitches.</p><p>“Oh?” She pants.</p><p>He looks at her, giving her seductive eyes, “Daddy would have to work hard for his bratty Vixen to say, yes,” He could smell her arousal, and he chuckles, squeezes her throat slightly. “But, it will be worth it.”</p><p>She tries to inhale, but he stops airflow, her legs start to shake, as her body heats up, feeling horny from its action. When he lets go, she groans, slowly opening her eyes at him. Without a second, she rushes up and kisses his mouth. Moaning at the feeling of his tongue entering past her lips and wrapping around her tongue.</p><p>“Admiral David Anderson is at the door.”</p><p>They stop and Garrus looks at Luna oddly, and she shrugs, standing up, looking for her clothes.</p><p>Luna walks downstairs and opens the door to see Anderson standing there with a smile on his face.</p><p>“Hello, Luna.” He nods, and she grins.</p><p>“Hey, Uncle David, come in.” She moves out the way and he walks inside, taking a look around, he nods.</p><p>“You both have a nice place.”</p><p>She smiles, “Yeah, rent isn’t so bad since our jobs pay well. Thinking of moving to a bigger place, because I want a pool.” She giggles.</p><p>He chuckles, turning around his face turns serious, “I came here to talk to you, Luna, it’s something involving the Alliance, and you.”</p><p>She crosses her arms, “Does this happen to deal with my leaked information?”</p><p>Garrus walks down with Urz’s leash, “Hey, Anderson, good to see you.”</p><p>“Leaving, son?” He asks, looking at the leash.</p><p>“Yeah, figured I go on a run with Urz, while giving you two some privacy.” He starts looking around for the varren.</p><p>“I was hoping to talk to you both.”</p><p>He stops searching and gave Anderson a questionable look, “Oh? What’s that?”</p><p>Luna points them towards the table, while she makes some tea for the three of them. Once the tea is finished, she serves them each a cup, before taking a seat herself.</p><p>“So, what’s going on?” She said, taking a sip of her tea.</p><p>“I spoke to your mother, and she told me the news.” Anderson smiles, thinking of his old friend. John must be happy to see Luna in this position.</p><p>She rolls her eyes, “Oh, yeah. Of course, she would.” Luna laughs, crossing her legs.</p><p>“I am proud of you, Luna, really. Your father would be jumping with joy right now.”</p><p>“He was a pretty exciting kind of guy.”</p><p>“Wish I would have met him,” Garrus said, leaning on his side, watching Luna’s eyes dance with emotions.</p><p>“I’m not the only person to know. The Alliance-” Anderson starts.</p><p>“Of course, The Alliance knows!” Luna frowns, “I can’t believe, he gave my information to the Alliance.”</p><p>Anderson touches her shoulders, “I don’t know why the information was given, but since we know what you have done over the years, we want to back you.”</p><p>Luna glares, “I do not want to be an Alliance soldier, again. They could go fuck themselves.” She huffs, memories of being on that damn ship, hoping and praying for help, flash in her eyes.</p><p>Garrus touches her hand, and squeezes, giving her a reassuring gaze; she turns to look at him, sighing.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Uncle David, it’s just…”</p><p>“I understand,” He frowns, a sad look on his face, “We failed the Shepards during the time you all were taken,” he looks down, “I failed you all.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Luna stands from her seat and hugs him tightly. He whispers sorry again, and she shook her head, telling him it’s okay.</p><p>Pulling back, Luna sighs, “Okay, tell me, what does it means that they want to back me?”</p><p>He nods, “You don’t have to become a soldier, and we just want to back you so you can be the face of Humanity.”</p><p>Tilting her head, “I see, but what about Kaidan?”</p><p>“Kaidan will still be considered to become a Spectre, but-”</p><p>Cutting him off, “Let me guess, they want me to be the first?” She bits her lips.</p><p>He nods, “Yes, they always wanted to know more about you, and now we have that information. Does help that you are John Shepard’s daughter.”</p><p>“What does Kaidan have to say about this? I hate that he was excited, but is told to step down for a bit so I can be the first.”</p><p>“Kaidan is okay with it; actually, since he wants to join your crew.” Garrus' eyes grew wide and his hand on Luna’s clutches, Luna side-eyed him for a moment.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Kaidan is willing to step down for you. The Alliance wants people of the Alliance to join your crew to show that you are truly for Humanity.”</p><p>She frowns, “What, me not being human isn’t good enough? Is it because of my fucking mutated genes?!” She is starting to feel the anger rise within her again.</p><p>“Relax, Luna, it’s not because of that.” He looks at Garrus, “You are in a relationship with a Turian though and the Normandy crew is full of aliens.”</p><p>“Oh, you are fucking kidding me-”</p><p>“Let me finish,” He said sharply, and it spooks Luna for a moment.</p><p>“Sorry, Sir,” She quickly straightens up, and kept her mouth shut.</p><p>“Because of how diverse your crew is, including your relationship with a Turian, it doesn’t sit well with the Alliance.” Luna sighs in annoyance, “They want to show that you are with the Alliance and Humanity. I know it doesn’t sit well with you, but this is the reason why they want Kaidan, and others, on your crew.”</p><p>“How much Alliance soldiers are we talking here, Uncle?” Luna asks, wondering if she needs to fire people.</p><p>“Not too many that it overwhelms your original crew,” He nods.</p><p>She narrows her eyes, “So Kaidan…” She starts.</p><p>“Kaidan is someone who stepped down on being considered for Spectre status for you. He’s a capable soldier, and the Alliance trusts him.”</p><p>“They also want to use him because I am close to him, so I won’t be too suspicious of their motives.” She glares at the ground.</p><p>“Or he ‘volunteer’ so he could be around you again,” Garrus grumbles.</p><p>“Garrus,” She frowns at him, glaring.</p><p>“No,” He stubbornly said, glaring back at her.</p><p>Luna gave Anderson a sweet smile, “Thank you so much, Uncle David. I’ll keep things in mind.”</p><p>He nods, “I understand, I’ll leave you two so you can discuss things.” He hugs Luna again, “I am proud of you, Luna.” He salutes, she smiles and salutes back, feeling like old times.</p><p>Once he left, she sighs and turns back to Garrus, a frown on her face.</p><p>“Garrus,”</p><p>“No, Luna, I don’t want him on your crew.” He calmly said.</p><p>Luna rolls her eyes, “Are you serious, right now?”</p><p>“Yes, I don’t want him on your crew.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>He rolls his eyes, “Are you serious, right now?”</p><p>She glares, “Yes, why the hell don’t you want Kaidan to be on my team? Are you that insecure or do you not trust me?”</p><p>“I’m not insecure, and I do trust you,” He sighs, “I just don’t trust him.”</p><p>Her face softens, and sighs, “Garrus, come on.” Grabbing his hand, and putting his hand on her cheek.</p><p>He sighs, “He still loves you, Luna.”</p><p>“Do you trust me?” She asks, looking into his eyes.</p><p>“Yes, I jus-”</p><p>“Do you trust me?” She asks again more sternly, and he sighs.</p><p>“Yes, I trust you. With my life,” He places his head on his hers, “With my family life.”</p><p>She smiles, closing her eyes, “I trust you with my life and my family life as well, Garrus.” She pulls back, “I love you. I love the way you love me. I love the way you take control in bed, filling me with your cum, trying to fuck a baby in me.” She growls, and he grabs her ass.</p><p>“I like where this is going.” He hums softly in her ear.</p><p>“I love that you know how to hold me when I am feeling horrible, the rock I need whenever I am sinking,” He grabs her face, bringing his mouth close to her lips, “I also love when you kiss me when we wake up in the morning, even though I complain your breath stinks.” She whispers, and he laughs.</p><p>Kisses her hard on the lips, he waits for her to open her lips, before sliding his tongue into her mouth. She moans and instantly begins to suck his tongue, enjoying the feeling of him wrapping it around her smaller tongue. Her race is racing at the intense kiss as if he is taking her, and her body starts to heat up.</p><p>His hand is still holding her face close to his, breathing in her scent, and taking in her all. Everything about her is taking over his mind and body. He wanted this woman forever; she’s his all, the love of his life.</p><p>“Luna,” he groans, in the kiss as she lightly bites his tongue, and he nips her lips. His entire body is on fire, and he is hungry.</p><p>Pulling away, his tongue slides back into his mouth, and she is panting with desire, staring at him.</p><p>“Daddy,” She whispers, and she saw his eyes darken while looking at her.</p><p>“I’m hungry, Vixen,” He growls, and she tilts her head in confusion, he gives her a look. With a glow in her eyes, she quickly ran off. Chasing her around their apartment like a predator on a hunt for his prey is exhilarating, but the best part is catching her as she squeals in protest.</p><p>Giving her ass a nice slap, and watching it jiggles after, as she lays captured over his shoulder, he walks upstairs, happy to catch his prey.</p><p>He plans to eat well tonight.</p><p>***</p><p>“The mission is simple, go to Eden Prime, and achieve the Prothean Artifact. It’s so simple any Human can do it.” Sparatus said, and Luna glares at him.</p><p>“You know, after everything I’ve done, and even agreeing to become a Spectre, you still can’t respect me.” She looks at Garrus, who is rolling his eyes, “Why can’t older Turians respect me? At this point, I am sick and tired of this.”</p><p>“I apologize for my colleague,” Tevos glares at him, “Achieving this artifact will be a large benefit for the galaxy.”</p><p>Luna stares at her for a moment, and she stares back. A knowing smile appears on her face, and the Asari Councilor looked away feeling uncomfortable.</p><p>“Anyway, this mission might seem trivial, but this is the beginning of your qualifications as a Spectre. This is important; anyone who gets their hands on this can very well ruin the stab-”</p><p>“Stability of the galaxy, trust me I get it Councilor. I’m no fool; I’ve been doing things like this for a while now.”</p><p>“Good Luck, Commander.”</p><p>Once the call has ended, Luna sighs, staring at the empty QCE. This mission is easy and boring, but she understands the importance. A Prothean Beacon, something used to advance technology tenfold. The fact the Asari continues to keep ahead of everyone else, proves it, seeing how they have their own Protean Artifact sitting on Thessia.</p><p>“Ready?” Joker asks as Garrus leaves the QCE.</p><p>She smiles, “Yeah, Joker, were headed to Eden Prime.”</p><p>“Aye, Aye, Commander.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is nice to make, and I hope the Spectre Status isn't too, jarring. I tried to make sure it makes sense, as I always try to.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Prothean Beacon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luna's first mission to become the first Human Spectre is met with an unexpected enemy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her head is bobbing up and down on his cock, as he groans softly in the darkroom. The fish tank light is the only thing giving light to the room. Her pussy is leaking and dripping on the bed full of his hot cum. With his hand on her head, he guides her and sometimes squeezing when she licks or sucks him just right.</p><p>“Vixen,” His voice hitches as she lightly bites him the way he likes it. Her tongue twirls and spins around his cock as if she is licking a lollipop. Their eyes met, and he could see the happiness in her eyes at getting him like this.</p><p>Her eyes close, she begins to pick up the pace, and he hisses once he starts hitting the back of her throat. His cock twitches in her mouth, getting closer to his end. With a hard thrust of his hips and a grunt, he cums into her awaiting mouth. His hand caresses her head, as she slowly sucks him off, and pumping him with her hand, drinking his load.</p><p>Lifting her head, she licks her lips and smiles at him. He chuckles, sitting up to take her in his arms to kiss her lips when they heard a knock.</p><p>Luna looks back in annoyance, before standing up and getting her plug, and with a tiny moan, she places it inside her dripping pussy. Garrus throws a sheet on himself, laying with his arms behind his head, looking at the door.</p><p>Walking towards the door, she grabs her robe, and opens it with a smile on her face to see an Alliance soldier?</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>She blinks in shock, “H…Hello, Commander Shepard!” She salutes.</p><p>Luna crosses her arms, “Relax, you don’t have to salute, I’m not a Commander in the Alliance, just of this ship.” She chuckles, “So, let me guess, you are one of the Alliance soldiers, added on to show the galaxy I am ‘with’ Humanity.”</p><p>She nervously laughs, “Well, y…yes.” Looking behind Luna, she saw Garrus give her a small wave, “I beg your pardon…I…thought you were alone,” Her face looks as if she is about to implode in herself.</p><p>Looking back, she saw Garrus winking, and Luna chuckles, “Yeah, this cabin will be used by me and my mate from now on.” She shrugs, “‘A true union between the Alliance and Turian Hierarchy’” She quotes, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Is that what they told you?” Garrus laughs, shuffling around grab a pair of boxers, “‘To show the Galaxy a partnership between the Alliance and Turian Hierarchy.’” He leans against the wall, “I never thought mating with a human would feel so exploitive.”</p><p>She giggles, “Well, it could be worst. They could find a ways on why it’s wrong for us to be together.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes, and turns to the nervous woman, “Hi, I’m Garrus Vakarian. Council Spectre.”</p><p>“I…yes! I know of you,” She smiles and coughs, “I am truly sorry for coming at a…bad time.” She quickly said, looking at their lack of clothes.</p><p>“It’s fine, why don’t you tell us why you are here.” Luna tilts her head.</p><p>“Right, um, I’m Comm Specialist Samantha Traynor, with Alliance R&amp;D,” She keeps eye contact, making sure not to look at Luna cleavage that seems to want to expose itself to her. “I worked with a team retrofitting the Normandy while you were on vacation.” <em>Just drop a little more. </em>She thought secretly to herself. Garrus sniffs, knowing that scent doesn’t belong to his mate.</p><p>Luna’s eyes went wide, “What? What the hell are you talking about? What did the Alliance do to my ship!?” Her body tense, and her breast is expose for a slight moment. Traynor’s eyes instantly saw, recording this memory to her personal archive.</p><p>Luna gasps, fixing her robe in embarrassment, as Garrus chuckles, but watches Traynor’s eyes not leaving the area until Luna complete covers herself.</p><p>“I’m sorry, overreaction.”</p><p>Traynor coughs, “N-Nothing too outrageous! We only upgraded a few things, and changed mostly unused space.” She takes out a datapad, “I came here to show you what we have done on your behalf. Admiral Anderson is the main person overseeing it all.” She takes in a huge breath and walks over to Luna with the date pad showing what has changed.</p><p>Luna looks down and saw not much has changed. Her mother’s lab has added more items to do her research. The crew quarter is larger; there is more gym equipment in the shuttle bay.</p><p>“Wait…is that a shooting range in my shuttle bay?!” She gasps.</p><p>Sam nods, “Yes, there are also internal kiosks, for when you want to buy something and have it shipped here. They will cost more though. Gun displays for, well, guns.” She continues.</p><p>Luna nods, “Alright, not bad. Glad they haven’t done anything wrong.” She grins.</p><p>“They also upgraded a lot of things that needed to be upgraded, such as the battery,”</p><p>Garrus stands straight, “What about the battery?” Luna bites her fingers, avoiding Garrus’s gaze.</p><p>“Well, the Thanix Cannon needed to be calibrated. It seems there is a system in place, but it wasn’t maintained.”</p><p>“What…Luna, What?” He looks at her in shock</p><p>“Look, I was busy!” She bites her lips.</p><p>“That’s no excuse! The battery is a sacred place, with our very important Thanix Cannon for the Normandy. You have to calibrate it.” His eyes were wide, and his mouth slightly open.</p><p>She rolls her eyes, “Sacred place, that’s a bit of a stretch big guy.” He narrows his eyes at her in disappointment. “I forgot okay!”</p><p>“I did warn you plenty of times, Shepard,” Edi said.</p><p>Luna glares, “Shut it, Edi! Don’t tell him what I didn’t do.”</p><p>“I didn’t have to, Shepard. Not to mention, he was going to find out anyway. At least he figured it out now.” She laughs.</p><p>Traynor blinks, “Wait, why is your VI acting so…advance….”</p><p>Luna tilts her head, “VI? EDI is an AI, created by my sister and her engineering friends from four years ago. She is definitely not a VI.” She laughs, “Who told you that?”</p><p>“She? You don’t use it?”</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “It’s easier to say she because the voice is female, but you can call Edi, it, if you want.”</p><p>Sam looks at them in shock, and then anger, “I knew it! I knew Joker was lying! I can’t believe I listened to him!” She frowns, “Even Naviana said she was a VI, ugh!”</p><p>“They requested I pretend to be a simple VI to protect myself any time we are looked at by the Alliance. I apologize for the deception.”</p><p>She sighs and looks away nervous, “I’m sorry for…talking about how…attractive your voice was…” She plays with her fingers, and Luna eyes bounces with amusement.</p><p>“Have you met my mom?” Luna asks, and Garrus saw a glint in her eyes.</p><p>“Dr.Shepard?” Luna nods, “No, I’ve seen her a few times, but never officially met her.”</p><p>“Well, EDI’s voice is my mothers, not completely, but it’s there alright.” She chuckles, and Traynor’s eyes were the size of dinner plates at the new knowledge.</p><p>“Oh…” Garrus shook his head, trying not to laugh. “Well, I…will take my leave. I’m sure everything is up to your standards!” She quickly runs towards the elevator. Luna gives her a cheeky smile and wave, as the doors shut.</p><p>“Was that necessary?”</p><p>She broke out laughing, “Oh, hell yes!” She looks at him, “Do you find my mother’s voice attractive?”</p><p>He shrugs, “Yeah,” She glares and his brow plates raise, “What? It’s true. Was I supposed to lie?”</p><p>“Yes, Garrus, yes! Shit, do you find her attractive!?” Her eyes grew wide in disbelief at her mate calling her mother’s voice attractive.</p><p>He thinks, and she glares harder, “No….of course, not!” He panics looking away from her eyes.</p><p>“What you think my mother is ugly!?”</p><p>“What!? No! I find her attractive!”</p><p>“Garrus!” She pushes past him, in a fit of anger, “You can’t just find my mother attractive! That’s weird!”</p><p>“But…I…You…what!?” He sputters, his arms flailing around trying to figure out the right answer.</p><p>She goes into the bathroom, and locks the door, leaving him standing there in disbelief. When he realizes, she played him.</p><p>“Oh! Is this your way to get out of punishment for not doing as I said and get someone to calibrate my baby while I am off the ship!?” He shouts, pounding on the door.</p><p>“Nope!” She tries to hide her giggling.</p><p>“Luna, open this door, Vixen, I wish to use the bathroom,” He coos, trying to get her to open the door.</p><p>She didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Come on, are you going to let me piss myself?”</p><p>There is silence until she opens the door, and he walks inside. She is on the toilet, looking innocent under his gaze.</p><p>“Hi, Daddy. How are you?”</p><p>He gives her a look.</p><p>***</p><p>Walking out of the elevator on deck 2, Luna walks over towards her mother’s lab. Traynor is typing away, and Luna notices how nervous she looks.</p><p>“Everything okay, Traynor?”</p><p>“Yes, Commander.” She quickly said, and Luna hides her giggling.</p><p>Once inside her mother’s lab, she saw her mother typing away, singing softly to herself. Walking over to her, she touches her shoulder, and her mother turns to look at her with a smile.</p><p>“Hello, my Moon,”</p><p>Luna smiles, “Hey, mom, what are you doing?”</p><p>“Nothing much, just putting in some data I received from Mordin.”</p><p>“Do you like the new lab upgrades?” She asks, taking a seat and looking around with a smile on her face.</p><p>Laena smiles, “I do, Anderson knows just how to keep things right.”  She crosses her legs, “Ready for the new mission?”</p><p>“Yeah, feels like any other mission, just with a Protean Beacon.”</p><p>“Protean Beacons are very important. I see why they want a Spectre to look into it. Is Garrus going to be with you?”</p><p>“In a way, yes, but mostly it’s just going to be me and my team, James and Kaidan.” Luna leans against the table after saying Kaidan.</p><p>“Kaidan, huh?”</p><p>She shrugs, “Yeah, took a bit to convince Garrus not to worry.”</p><p>“Worry? Why would he be worried?”</p><p>“He believes Kaidan still loves me and is waiting for an opportunity to be with me again.”</p><p>She raises her eyebrows, “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Luna rolls her eyes, “I told him to trust me, and do not think like that. Kaidan is a good man and is doing this because the Alliance told him to.”</p><p>Laena nods, “Well, hopefully, this doesn’t become a major issue.”</p><p>“I’m sure it won’t. Sure, Garrus will be upset, but he isn’t a type of guy to just be jealous.” She smiles shyly, “Plus, we have a dynamic where he knows I am his.” She whispers to herself.</p><p>“Pardon?” Laena looks at her with a smirk on her face.</p><p>Luna coughs, “Oh, nothing.”</p><p>“Come now, Luna, no need to be embarrassed.”</p><p>Luna stares at her mother, wondering if she should say it. Would it be weird to voice her sex life to her mother? Maybe her mother could have some answers to her questions, seeing how that’s how it usually goes anyway.</p><p>“Well, Garrus is pretty dominated in bed with me.”</p><p>Laena giggles, “And you are his submissive?” Luna nods, bashfully, “John was the same way,” She grins.</p><p>Luna blinks, “What?”</p><p>“John was submissive, just like you are.”</p><p>Luna brings her head towards her mothers, “Excuse me, what?”</p><p>“Your father was my submissive during our playtimes. It seems like a shock, but he was.” Laena tilts her head, “It started as him just giving me control, as I wanted it because of what happened to me as a child.” She frowns at the memories.</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear, mom.”</p><p>Laena shook her head, “It’s okay. John enjoyed being my ‘slave’ and me his ‘Queen’. Oh, we had so much fun together, there would be times where I would have a leash and walk around with him in our home.” She claps with happiness in her eyes.</p><p>Luna is speechless.</p><p>“We had a ‘sex dungeon’ at home, and I believe that is where you were conceived.”</p><p>Luna gasps, “Alright, you can stop now.”</p><p>Laena giggles and thought for a moment, “Yeah, you were definitely conceived in the sex dungeon.”</p><p>“Mom,” She stares at her mother with an open mouth.</p><p>“There were times we would switch, although it wasn’t many. He hated having control over me since he feared he would trigger a traumatic memory, but I was okay.” She smiles sadly at the mummeries. “He also just didn’t like being in control at home, said it was exhausting to be a commander, a leader, someone to always have the answers at work, and do the same at home.”</p><p>Snapping out of her shock, “Mo…wait, how did you get him to ‘control’ you then? Or I mean, how did you manage to make him dominate if he prefers to be submissive?” She asks, tilting her head.</p><p>“I didn’t make him dominate, he already knew how to be one, just didn’t enjoy it as much as being submissive. For me to tap into his dominant side, I would call him Commander Shepard. That usually works.” She giggles.</p><p>“Commander Shepard?” Luna whispers,</p><p>“Yes, he said, because of the name, it forces him to get into this state of mind where he would take things under his control.” Laena sighs happily at the fond memories, before looking at her daughter in question.</p><p>“I see,” she scratches her neck in deep thought.</p><p>“Why do you ask?”</p><p>Luna coughs, “You see, Garrus and I have dabbled in switching, but I would always fall back into being a submissive, as I really enjoy it; but I want to spice things up, and really enter that dominate side of me.”</p><p>Laena raises her eyes, “I can give you some pointers. Such as names. Your father would call me ‘My Queen’, ‘Ma’am’, or my personal favorite ‘Goddess.’”</p><p>“Goddess?” She laughs, “Wow, mom.”</p><p>“Why not, I am a Goddess, and your father a God!” She becomes dramatic, and Luna claps.</p><p>“Nicely done, beautiful acting.”</p><p>Laena chuckles, “The other thing, know your limits. There were times I didn’t know my limit, and John ended up taking control away from me.”</p><p>“I don’t…huh?”</p><p>She sighs, “For example, I had your father on top of me, and after some time, I became submissive effectively losing control. Another time, I wanted to be sexy and took his fingers in my mouth…” She looks away, sighing angrily, “I…have a history that forces that of me, and I can’t control it, or I couldn’t control it at the time.”</p><p>“Because of your ex-boyfriend from Earth?” Luna said, sadly, taking her mother’s hand.</p><p>“Yes, so know your limit.” With a deep breath, Laena smiles, “Is there more you want to learn?”</p><p>“I don’t think those names would work on me.”</p><p>“Tell him to call you Commander Shepard, it worked for your father, it might work for you.”</p><p>“Just, Commander Shepard?”</p><p>“If you want to try a different name? Go for it, but I would recommend going for Commander Shepard.”</p><p>Luna nods, “I’ll try that, and hopefully, it works.” Standing up, she heads towards the door, wanting to see the changes in the shuttle bay.</p><p>“Oh, Luna, please head to the med bay for your physical. Karin needs to have everyone on board checked.”</p><p>Luna frowns, “Is this necessary? I need to check out the changes that Alliance made on my ship.”</p><p>“Yes,” She said sternly, “Do you want me to use my biotics on you?”</p><p>With a sigh, Luna left her mother’s lab. Entering the elevator, she said hello to Traynor once again, before leaving.</p><p>While the elevator heads to deck three, she begins to think about the mission. Something in her gut tells her this isn’t going to be as routine as it supposes to. Maybe they will get into a space battle with some pirates. That seems likely, or there could be something waiting for them, lurking in space.</p><p>Once the doors open, she walks out still in deep thought, bumping into someone.</p><p>“Oh sorry, wasn’t paying attention.” She said, before realizing it is Kaidan.</p><p>He smiles, “It’s okay, Shepard. How are you?”</p><p>She plays with her hair, “I’m fine, just you know, waiting to get on the ground.”</p><p>“Yeah, hope you don’t mind me joining.” He scratches the back of his head, and Luna saw something pass by his eyes as he looks at her.</p><p>“No, of course not. It’s been a while since we worked together. Just hope everything goes smoothly.”</p><p>“Well, with you at the helm, it will.”</p><p>Looking at him, she felt bad. His Spectreship is on hold because she is the one who took it. This should have been his mission, not hers. Yet here she is, heading to her first mission to become a Spectre.</p><p>“Kaidan, I’m sorry,” he looks taken aback, “I shouldn’t have agreed to become a Spectre.” She sighs.</p><p>He chuckles, “Hey, it’s okay, really. I’m happy for you, Shepard, and damn glad it’s you and not someone else.”</p><p>She tilts her head, “But, I thought you wanted to be a Spectre, you know, do Humanity proud and all.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s not like I’m not going to become a Spectre,” He laughs, “Just not the first human Spectre, and I’m okay with that.” He lightly brushes her shoulder, and she felt her heartbeat quicken.</p><p>“Well, there is a chance I might fuck up, and you can be it.” Stepping a little aback away from his touch.</p><p>He looks a little disappointed at her move, “No, your Commander Shepard, no way you’ll fail.” He nods, “You have a pretty impressive record.”</p><p>“You know of it too?”</p><p>“They briefed me on why you were considered to be Humanity’s first Spectre. Must have thought I would have been upset. Instead, I was the first to volunteer to join you as a crewmember.” He chuckles, blushing slightly.</p><p>She crosses her arms, “The first one to volunteer? I thought you were chosen because I took this opportunity from you,” She asks, suspicious of Kaidan’s motives, Garrus’s words haunting her.</p><p>“Oh, uh, no.” He coughs, “They wanted to add Alliance members to your crew, and I was the first one to state I wanted to join.”</p><p>
  <em>“He’s still in love with you!”</em>
</p><p>Pushing away from the thought, she smiles, “Well, I’m glad you harbor no hard feelings against me for accepting this, and I am happy you are on this mission.”</p><p>“Thanks, Shepard.”</p><p>Turning around she is going to leave, but stops, and looks back at him. There it is again, that passing look, Garrus is right.</p><p>“Kaidan, I hope you understand, Garrus is my mate, and I hope there is no other reason for you to be here, but to help me on behalf of the Alliance.”</p><p>He looks at her wide eyes, “What? No! If you think I am here because I want to break you and Garrus up, that is dead wrong.” He glares, “I feel hurt you would think that, Shepard.”</p><p>She sighs, “Kaidan, I just…I’m sorry. Yeah, you’re right. It’s wrong for me to assume, please forgive me.”</p><p>He nods, “Yeah, I, uh, I have to go. See you when the mission starts.” He left into the crew's quarters.</p><p>Luna slaps her forehead, whispering how much of an idiot she is to listen to Garrus’ insecure words. The last thing she needs to an angry Kaidan on her team.</p><p>“You are a fucking idiot, Luna.”</p><p>Walking inside the med-bay, she saw Dr.Chakwas talking to Lia’Vael, a female Qurian she once saved two years ago after a Volus tried to get her arrested.</p><p>“Hello, Lia, Dr. Chakwas.” Luna starts with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Commander, it’s nice to see you again!” Lia said.</p><p>Dr.Chakwas chuckles, “It’s good to finally see you, Luna. Your mother told you about the physical, correct?”</p><p>“Ugh, yes…” She groans.</p><p>“Well, let me set up, Lia can you do a quick scan of Luna.”</p><p>“Yes, doctor.”</p><p>Luna stood still as Lia took a scan of her body. It didn’t take too long, but Lia did a double scan, and then triple scan.</p><p>“Uh…Lia?”</p><p>“I’m sorry Commander, it’s just, the scan is picking something up, and I do not really understand.”</p><p>“Must be because I have mutated genes.” Luna shrugs, “Not to worry, just show Dr.Chakwas, she knows my medical history.”</p><p>Lia nods, and finishes another scan, before passing it off to Dr.Chakwas. Taking a seat, Luna waited, until the good doctor shows her tools. With a shiver, she waits and allows Dr.Chakwas to take her blood.</p><p>“You really have mastered your fear of needles,” Dr.Chakwas said, holding the tube as it takes her blood.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say ‘mastered’ it, but it’s not as bad.”</p><p>She chuckles, “I still remember having to call Laena in so you can calm down as I take your samples.”</p><p>“Hey come on, I’ve changed.”</p><p>She smiles softly, “You really have, Luna.” She sighs, “I’ve never had children, but I’ve always seen you as a daughter.”</p><p>“Well, you are my godmother.”</p><p>She laughs, “Right you are.”</p><p>After taking the blood samples, she gives Luna a few items to take to the bathroom. Some time goes by, and Luna comes back with the items for her to study. After placing them on the counter, Luna saw Dr.Chakwas is looking at her scans intensely.</p><p>“Is everything alright?”</p><p>She turns to her, “Oh, Luna. Hmm, well, everything is pretty normal, but something has changed within your body.” Turning back to the screen, “Just can’t pinpoint it. Going to need Laena to take a look at this.”</p><p>Luna frowns, “Should I be worried?”</p><p>“No, nothing to worry about. As I said, everything is ‘normal’ you are healthy. Blood pressure is a little on the high side, could be because of stress.” She smiles, “I say, don’t think too much about this. Something like this is bound to happen, seeing how you have a transformed body from a normal human.”</p><p>“Maybe, it’s her body trying to adapt to something,” Laena spoke, as she enters the room, hearing the last part.</p><p>Dr.Chakwas smiles, “Finally, was going to see if you got lost, my friend.”</p><p>Laena laughs, “Not senile yet, Karin. Was meeting with Specialist Traynor about some emails, and I was worried the poor girl was going to faint as I spoke to her.”</p><p>“As you spoke to her? Did you tell her what I do during my physicals? She doesn’t seem like the scared of needles type like Luna.”</p><p>She crosses her arms, “I notice her eyes were slowly becoming dilated, breath is becoming heavy, and she is fidgeting under my gaze.” She shrugs, “Maybe it’s the red eyes? I’ve always been told it scares people.”</p><p>“Can we stop talking about Traynor's attraction to your voice, mom! I am freaking out here!” Luna gasps, looking panicked.</p><p>Laena looks at her surprised, “Wait, she’s attracted to my voice?”</p><p>Luna starts to bite at her fingers, looking at the two doctors, “What do you mean my body is trying to adapt to something?” She tears the skin, causing it to bleed, and Laena slaps her hand from her mouth.</p><p>“Stop biting your fingers, Luna.”</p><p>“I can’t help it! Something is wrong with my body….again.” She groans, frowning.</p><p>“It’s just a subtle change, but can have a lasting effect. Do you remember when we learned we could eat dextro and levo?” Luna nods, “It’s sort of like that. Your body is teaching itself something new.”</p><p>“But what could it be?” Luna asks, with fear in her voice.</p><p>“That, I don’t know. Need to study more, but don’t worry about it too much, my moon. There is too much on your plate to worry about your body changing.” She touches Luna’s shoulder.</p><p>“My body is changing and you are telling me not to worry,” She squeaks, in a panic. Lia looks over for a moment, before turning back to her screen.</p><p>Laena chuckles “Think of the time when you got your first period. Your body was changing then.”</p><p>“Yes, but it’s not adapting to….whatever!” She starts to pace.</p><p>“Do you trust me and Karin, Luna?”</p><p>Luna looks at her, wanting to say that’s not fair, but they are professionals. Just need to wait for the results, and if they say not to worry, then she won’t worry. She trusts that they would tell her if something is majorly wrong.</p><p>“Yes, I trust you both with my life.”</p><p>“Well, no need to be so serious about it, dear.” Dr.Chakwas chuckles, “You are in good hands. If anything is wrong we will tell you.”</p><p>“I saw Garrus in the battery, why don’t you talk to him about the mission.” Laena smiles, and Luna nods, walking out of the med-bay.</p><p>Garrus is calibrating the Normandy’s gun while talking to Joker about Asari and their melding. With another click, Garrus chuckles as Joker explains how things work with his girlfriend, Juniper.</p><p>“I’m just saying, having sex with an Asari is amazing, but it’s the melding that really brings it all together. Juniper doesn’t want kids yet, but she does speak of wanting one in the future with me.”</p><p>Garrus stops, “Wait…melding isn’t purely sexual?”</p><p>“What? No, melding is just…really intimate. Sharing each other’s share thoughts, emotions, and experiences. It’s the reason why it took two years for me and Juniper to finally do melding.”</p><p>“Sounds intense,” He goes back to typing away on his console.</p><p>“Isn’t that what you and Looney do?”</p><p>Garrus tilts his head, “What? Luna is human, Joker, you of all people should know this.”</p><p>He chuckles, “Yes, but I haven’t had sex with her. So, I assume she works like an Asari, with the whole…black eyes thing she has in common with them.”</p><p>“No, Luna doesn’t ‘meld.’ Her eyes change during sex, yes, but its more of her powers are entering my body than sharing experiences with each other.” He replies, but his mind starts to wonder if Luna can see into him…she would tell him thought if she could.</p><p>Joker is silent, which allows Garrus to think even more about what Luna could do. It would be strange to think she is like an Asari when her eyes change once she uses her biotics. Plus, it would be very jarring if she can connect in that way. He would feel exposed if that were the case.</p><p>“Would be hot if she could, huh?” Joker laughs, snapping Garrus out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Maybe, but it would be weird as well.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“I love Luna very much, but I value some privacy.”</p><p>“Fair enough, but this of the intensity of it. When Juniper and I meld, it’s just-”</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “An amazing experience, you already told me this, and I told you, Luna uses her biotics to hit into my body, which turns the pleasure signals on max.”</p><p>“Sounds exhausting, and could break my bones.” He laughs.</p><p>“Anything could break your bones, Joker.” Garrus laughs along with him, “And you are right, it is exhausting but worth it.”</p><p>“What’s worth it?” Luna walks inside with a smile on her face, touching Garrus’ back.</p><p>“Damn, Looney is here, talk to you later Garrus.”</p><p>Luna tilts her head at Garrus, who says bye while chuckling at her confused face. Taking her in his arms, he kisses her lips.</p><p>“Why, hello there, beautiful.” He flirts, using his brow plates to get her not to think about his and Joker’s conversation.</p><p>“Nice try, big guy, but what’s worth it.” She asks, rubbing her hand down his chest, straight between his legs, “I can give you what’s really worth it if you tell me.”</p><p>He swallows, feeling his slit trembling, “You’re good.” He pulls away, going back to his console.</p><p>She giggles, “Oh, I know I am. Are you going to tell me, Daddy?” She wraps her arms around his waist and begins to hump into his hips, rubbing wish waist.</p><p>He shivers at the touch, “Nothing, Vixen.” She slips her hand into his pants, rubbing his slit.</p><p>“Daddy,” She whispers, thrusting into his back as her fingers gently enter his slit.</p><p>“Okay, we were talking about melding and sex.” He breaks.</p><p>She pulls away, and walks in front of him, “Wait, what?”</p><p>He shrugs, “We talked about Asari melding. Joker and Juniper finally got to that point and he expressed how amazing it was. Then he asked how it works with you.”</p><p>She chuckles, “I don’t meld. I mean sometimes I would picture I am, but I don’t meld.” She waves her arms.</p><p>“Which I told him since you expel biotic energy into my system, which is exhausting, but worth it.” He winks.</p><p>“Seriously? Exhausting?” She laughs, “I become your personal cum dump each time you fuck and explode into me, which by the way is more than once! That is exhausting!” She leans onto the console.</p><p>He hums, “Have to fuck a baby into you somehow, Vixen.” He purrs, and she stops laughing, finding herself aroused on by his words. There is a glint in his eyes, and she licks her lips.</p><p>“Want to fuck a baby in me, Daddy?” She whispers, and he stares at her.</p><p>“So, tempting to bend you backward,” He growls and she grins, “But, we have a mission soon, and I won’t be able to stop once I get going.” He looks back at the console.</p><p>She pouts, “You owe me a good fucking after then.” He chuckles.</p><p>“I owe you a punishment for not having someone calibrate the Thanix Cannon while I am away.”</p><p>She shrugs, “Yeah, but you’re here now, so no need for me to do that.” She takes a seat and smiles at him.</p><p>“Thank the Spirits; Nihlus isn’t here to apprehend you for being so careless with your ship’s guns.” He chuckles.</p><p>“Isn’t he here for you and not me?” She crosses her arms and legs.</p><p>“No, Vixen, he’s here for you. They say I’m bias regarding you, so they need someone good and trustworthy. I will join him as well for back up if anything should go wrong.”</p><p>She chuckles, “Like what? Me stealing the Beacon for the Shadow Broker?” She grins, “If I was to do that, I wouldn’t have so many Spectres on my ship. Doesn’t help that Anderson is here as well, I need to be on my best.”</p><p>Shaking his head, he continues calibrating. Noticing how quiet she is, he turns to look at her, seeing she’s in deep thought.</p><p>“What’s going on, Luna. Everything alright?”</p><p>She bites her lips, “Something is wrong with my body.” She quietly said.</p><p>He stops and starts to panic, “What do you mean? Do I need to force you to see Dr.Chakwas? How about your mother, does she know?” He quickly runs down questions, a sick feeling of her dying in his arms plays in his head. He wasn’t ready!</p><p>“Dr. Chakwas and my mother are the ones who told me not to worry.” He sighs in relief, “Said my body is adapting or something, but I don’t know, Garrus.” She frowns.</p><p>Walking away from the console, he sits next to her and wraps his arms around her waist. Giving her a nice squeeze, and a reassuring look.</p><p>“I’m sure everything is fine since your mom and Dr.Chakwas said so.” He grabs her legs, and places them over his legs, rubbing her thighs.</p><p>She sighs, “I guess you are right.” She smiles, “I won’t think about it anymore. Just leave it to the professionals.” Climbing onto his lap, she kisses his mouth and soon enough his tongue is inside her mouth.</p><p>His hands grab her ass, and squeezes, causing her to moan in the kiss. Rotating her hips on him made him thrust into her, wanting to get even closer.</p><p>“Shepard, we have arrived on Eden Prime. I have told Officer Vega, and Officer Alenko to meet you in the shuttle bay for extraction. Spectre Vakarian, Spectre Kryik is ready to join you.” Edi states.</p><p>Luna groans, pulling away from her mate, who gave her hungry eyes. Seeing the bulge in his pants, she frowns, wanting to ride him dry.</p><p>“Alright, let’s think of Lamont and head to work.” She said, and Garrus groans, not wanting to think about it, but it does help to get him down.</p><p>Reaching the shuttle bay, she smiles at the changes and wonders when she could buy and add more things for it. Her face turns to James who is talking to a darken skin man, laughing and smiling with him.</p><p>“Hey, James. Glad you can join us.”</p><p>He chuckles, “Yeah, when I heard I had to join, I was pretty upset; but then Navi said she’s going to join. Saw it as a great opportunity to spend time with her, while learning under you.” He grins.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Commander Shepard.” He salutes.</p><p>“Damn Esteban, no need to get all military on her.” James laughs, as the guy rolls his eyes.</p><p>“I would like to stay on good terms with my Commanding officer.”</p><p>Luna chuckles, “He’s right, James. Staying on good terms with your Commanding officer is a top priority.” He stops laughing, “Especially when that Commanding officer is the older sister of your girlfriend.” She narrows her eyes and his gulps.</p><p>“Stop teasing muscles, Lulu.” Navi glares at her, before looking at James, “Hey, need help with your armor.”</p><p>He chuckles, “Hey, Tiny, and yeah, I do.” They walk towards his corner of the bay.</p><p>“Would it be weird if they were to argue, causing problems on the ship?”</p><p>Luna shrugs, “I’m sure they are responsible adults and know not to cause a scene if they ever.” Luna smiles, “So, what’s your name, and what should I call you?”</p><p>He nods, “Name is Steve Cortez. Vega calls me Esteban.”</p><p>“Yeah, he calls me Lola or Shepard, and Navi, Tiny.” She laughs, “His nicknames are not so bad.”</p><p>“Yeah, I agree.”</p><p>Looking around, she spots the kiosks, “So, tell me, what’s your role here as an Alliance member.”</p><p>“Well, Ma’am, I am your shuttle driver. Said there was a Qurian who used to do it, but he went back to the fleet.” She nods, “I also will be driving the Mako if you so please on missions you need me to.”</p><p>Luna nods, then sigh, “My issues are how the hell payment is going to work here. I usually pay my people, but with the Alliance joining on my ship, it makes things weird.”</p><p>“The Alliance will be paying for the Alliance members on the ship, Commander, and if you were to become a Spectre, will back you as well,” Edi said.</p><p>She gasps, “Well, that sure makes things easier. No need to freak out then.” She looks at Cortez, “It’s good to have you here!” She smiles at him.</p><p>“Just wish my husband was able to make it here, but he wasn’t qualified like I was.” He sighs sadly.</p><p>“I know how it feels to be away from your mate…I mean husband.” She coughs in embarrassment from her slip up.</p><p>“Mate?” He tilts his head in confusion.</p><p>She nervously laughs, “Well, mate is a husband or wife in Turian culture.”</p><p>“Oh! I thought you two were in a relationship, not married.”</p><p>“I mean we are in a relationship, in regular terms, but we are married in Turian terms.” She sighs, “It can be weird, because I don’t want to claim him as a husband yet, but I love calling him my mate.”</p><p>He smiles, “No need to be afraid of calling him your husband, if anything it’s quite special.”</p><p>“Thanks, maybe I would start calling him my husband,” She giggles, “Maybe even change my name officially to Lunaria Vakarian.”</p><p>“I would be the happiest Turian in the world if people start calling you Commander Vakarian.” Garrus walks over from changing into the new armor piece he ordered.</p><p>Luna whistles, “Showing up in red and black armor instead of your usually blue, is different, Da-Garrus.” She mentally slaps herself from openly calling him Daddy, and she could see the laughter in his eyes at her slip up.</p><p>“I wanted to try something new, and saw this piece while looking for upgrades.” He looks at Cortez and nods at him, “Good to meet you…uh?”</p><p>“Steve Cortez. The Normandy’s shuttle driver.” They shook hands.</p><p>“Sad to see Kenn not here anymore, but it’s good to have another new person on board.” He looks at Luna, “Dr. Shepard and Admiral Anderson want to speak with you by the way.”</p><p>Luna nods and walks away not before hearing him whispers Vixen, for only her to hear. She hides her giggles and quickly walks away.</p><p>“Yes, I’m excited for her, and hope she will be happy with the gift,” Laena said, talking to Anderson with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Hey,” Luna calls out, and Laena turns to her, smiling.</p><p>“Luna, so good of you to come here before leaving.” Walking over to a corner of the shuttle bay, she uses her biotics to lift an armor casket. “This is something Anderson and I wanted to give you.”</p><p>“I hope you like it kiddo. I know your father would have loved it if you wore it while on your missions. If you want, you can upgrade it to your liking.” He nods at her once the casket is in front of her.</p><p>Luna opens it up and gasps, staring at the armor, and then the N7 sign on it.</p><p>“Uncle David, I’m not an Alliance soldier or an N7.” She frowns looking at him with happiness and sadness for not able to wear something this amazing. Maybe she should have tried to enter the program once she received help.</p><p>“I know, but I still was able to get this custom made for you.” Seeing her expression, he took her in his arms, “Your father wouldn’t have cared if you were an Alliance soldier or not.”</p><p>She bites her lips, “Isn’t this made only for N7?”</p><p>He chuckles, “If you were still with the Alliance, Luna, you would be an N7. I know seems like a stretch, but I see it. After reading into you, there is no denying.” He smiles, “Does help that I am an Admiral, and with you becoming the face for Humanity’s first Human Spectre, it was easy.”</p><p>With a nod, she walks away and slowly places the armor on. It fit perfectly on her, and it wasn’t heavy, it’s light, which makes it easy to travel around while doing her acrobatic stunts. Smiling at the red and black colors and the N7 symbol on it, she walks back towards her mother and Uncle talking to each other about her father.</p><p>“John would be so proud, I wish he was alive.” Laena finishes.</p><p>Luna coughs and they look at her. Laena smiles brightly, walking over to her and looking at the armor.</p><p>“You look ready to take the galaxy by storm, my moon.”</p><p>“Yeah, it feels greats. Feels heavier than my older armor, but light enough to do what I do best.”</p><p>“It’s created for N7 Shadows an infiltration unit that uses their acrobatic skills and tactical cloaks. With implants, it dramatically improve their agility making them slippery combatants on the battlefield. Something your mother has briefed me on before getting this made for you.”</p><p>Luna nods, “This will work nicely with my implants.” She grins, “Thanks, Uncle, guess I really need to work my ass off for the Spectre status.”</p><p>He laughs, “Good luck on your mission, Luna. We’ll talk soon.” He pats her shoulders.</p><p>“Commander there seems to be a problem,” Edi calls out.</p><p>Grabbing her sniper and sword, she heads over to the shuttle with everyone else.</p><p>“What’s going on Edi?”</p><p>“There seem to be Geth presents on the planet right now. Might be because they are looking into taking the Prothean Beacon.”</p><p>“Why does the Geth want the Prothean Beacon?” She asks.</p><p>Nihlus checks his weapons “Could be to gain the knowledge from the Beacon. There is a reason why this mission is for you, Commander. Although I never expected to have you deal with a battle on the first mission.”</p><p>Luna looks at him, thinking. Could the Geth want to use the information to become stronger? Alternatively, are they working for someone else? There have been hints that Cerberus and the Geth are working together.</p><p>“We need to make sure the Prothean Beacon is safely taken to the Normandy for extraction.”</p><p>“What about the civilians?” James asks, worried.</p><p>He nods, “We will save as much as we can on the way, but we can’t have the Beacon in Geth hands, understood?” Nihlus finishes.</p><p>James is going to say something, but Luna nods, “Yes, we’ll make sure to get the Beacon to safety.”</p><p>***</p><p>Once landed, Nihlus and Garrus went a different route while Luna and her team went another, to cover more ground.</p><p>Walking the land of Eden Prime, Luna starts to remember the time she was here after going into a broken state and harming Garrus. Besides that horrible memory of almost killing Garrus, it’s nice to see this place again.</p><p>Sadly, it is in danger, although not many people are around where they are. So far, there are no Geth or civilians, but there are gunshots around.</p><p>“How’s everything on your end, Commander. Seems the colony got hit hard”</p><p>“Things are looking alright on our end so far, Nihlus, all we are seeing are gasbags, but we hear gunshots and plan on heading there to stop it.”</p><p>“Alright good, make sure to keep your head straight, and focus on getting to the Prothean Beacon.”</p><p>Rushing ahead, they found a few Geth shooting at a shack, where there seem to be yelling coming from inside.</p><p>“Quick!” Luna orders, as they rush towards cover.</p><p>Taking out her sniper, she aims and begins to shoot at the Geth, killing it instantly. Without pause, more Geth appears. James and Kaidan quickly begin to shoot at the incoming Geth.</p><p>Taking out her sword, Luna uses her tactical cloak, quickly rushes over to a Geth and slices. Using her tactical cloak, again, she disappears and uses an electric slice at two of Geth, causing them to blow up. James rushes over to a different cover and uses carnage towards a few recon drones flying out from behind the shacks.</p><p>Kaidan uses throw against a Geth causing it to fly back. Aiming his heavy pistol, he aims and shoots at any Recon Drones flying towards him. Suddenly he is sniped by a Geth, forcing him to get undercover, and using medi-gel to stop the bleeding.</p><p>“You alright Kaidan!?” Luna shouts, before using overload, shocking a few Geth.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m alright Commander!” He shouts back, using lift against one of the Geth troopers, and aiming his pistol, shooting it in its head.</p><p>James uses fortification, and rushes forward, laughing as he uses his shotgun to kill any Geth in his way. Luna calls out to him for being reckless, but he didn’t hear as he uses a frag grenade at a Geth Pyro, causing it to blow up. This caused a chain reaction, and blew up one of the shack, almost hitting some civilians.</p><p>Before the remaining Geth could attack the civilians, Luna rushes forward and slice into each one of them. With James, now in a serious demeanor, starts to shoot and kill any Geth that we're able to escape Luna’s wraith, with Kaidan helping him.</p><p>Once the fighting is over, Luna glares at James, ready to grill into him. When one of the civilians calls out and said thank you.</p><p>She turns and smiles, “Your welcome, I hope you all didn’t get hurt from my idiot teammate using his grenade.” She glares at James.</p><p>He looks down in shame, “I am so sorry.”</p><p>“We’re okay, thank you so much for helping us. You don’t know how terrifying it is to have Geth killing people.”</p><p>“Do you know if there are any leaders with them? Or is it just Geth?” Luna asks, looking around, checking to see if there is anymore. Kaidan walks the ground talking to other civilians, asking if they were alright. James is a lookout, feeling self-hate for almost hurting innocent people.</p><p>“No, at least, not anyone I saw. Maybe the bigger Geth is the problem?”</p><p>Luna sighs, “Bigger Geth?”</p><p>The guy nods, “Yes, much bigger and red, their weapons are devastating as well.”</p><p>“Their? So more than one?” He nods, “Okay, seems like they are also just working for someone.” Luna said.</p><p>Kaidan walks over, “I talked to everyone they said they are okay. Told them where we came from so they don’t have to deal with anymore Geth attacking them from that area.”</p><p>“And I haven’t no clue if they are working for someone or are alone.” Luna said, looking over at James, she sighs, “Look, they are fine. Accidents happen all the time. There were times I killed innocent people.” She frowns at the thought.</p><p>He shook his head, “I should have been listening to my Commanding Officer.”</p><p>She shrugs, “Yes, you should have. Now that you know that bullshit, let's get going to saving more lives. We can sit here and cry about it or fucking help the people here, while also focusing on getting the Prothean Beacon.”</p><p>“The Beacon? Is that why you are here?” He asks, Luna nods, “The Beacon is more ahead of us. If you follow the gunshots.” Luna nods and thanked them.</p><p>As they continue their path towards the Beacon, they met more Geth troopers and even Geth destroyers along the way. Getting worried she wasn’t receiving any coms from Garrus or Nihlus, she calls once more, hoping to have one of them answer her.</p><p>“Luna!” Garrus shouts gunshots in his background.</p><p>She stops, both James and Kaidan look at her.</p><p>“Garrus! Are you okay! It’s nonstop with the Geth attacking!” She shouts, walking forward in a hurry.</p><p>“That’s,” an explosion cuts him off, and Luna panics running towards the loud explosion from her end.</p><p>“Garrus! Garrus answer me!”</p><p>A coughing sound is heard, and Luna sighs, “I’m fine, fuck….Nihlus isn’t looking too good.”</p><p>“What’s going on? Are the Geth overwhelming you both?” She shouts, shooting at a few Recon Drones.</p><p>“Shepard, you can’t panic during a mission,” Kaidan said, getting closer to her.</p><p>She sighs, “I’m not panicking, but my mate is in trouble!”</p><p>“I said I’m fine, but it would be nice to have some backup.” Garrus said over coms, “Nihlus! You can’t fight him!” He shouts.</p><p>“What’s going on!?” She franticly askes, breathing heavily, before coming over a hill to see the same guy from the vid, and three years ago. The one with the same biotic abilities as her, using a biotic slash towards Garrus.</p><p>Nihlus pushes Garrus out the way, taking the hit for him, which causes him to fly back into a few crates. He spits up blue blood, while his head drops. Garrus rushes over towards him, using as much medi-gel as possible to save him.</p><p>“Garrus, that’s not going to work.” He coughs.</p><p>“Fuck, if I was paying attention.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare take this away from me,” He chuckles, and coughs again looking to see the guy walking slowly towards them sword in hand powering up.</p><p>Garrus stands up and uses his visor to pinpoint a weakness. Locking in, he disappears and the man stood still for a moment, before turning around, blocking his twin omni-blades attack. Pushing Garrus back, the guy uses another biotic wave, but Garrus dodges the attack.</p><p>Using another stim pack, he aims his assault rifle and begins to shoot. Watching the man run quickly away from his bullets annoyed him, but he wasn’t going to let it bother him. He’s trains with Luna and her biotic abilities; he knows how to deal with this.</p><p>Throwing a proximity bomb at a different angle didn’t give enough time for the man to react, and Garrus shots, hitting him in the shoulder. With a frown, he uses another biotic wave, and Garrus dodges once again. Using his jet packs, Garrus flew into the air and drops down near the guy with his omni-blades.</p><p>The guy flies back and hits into some crates. With a grunt and a growl, he stands up, breathing heavily. Suddenly, he drops, blood running down his nose, as he screams, causing a rumble at his feet, holding his head as if he is in pain. He stops screaming, and looks towards Garrus; his visor is broken.</p><p>Black eyes stare into Garrus, and he suddenly felt his body is burning from the inside.</p><p>“Don’t look at him!” Luna screams, pushing Garrus away, and using a biotic warp towards the man. Taking her sword, she rushing at him, and he growls, rushing at her as well. Luna notices how unhinged he is as if he couldn’t control the power within himself. Her own black eyes saw the pain in them.</p><p>When their sword met, he screams into her face, but she wasn’t fazed, instead, she continued to look into his eyes as tears fell from them.</p><p>“You’re hurting.” She whispers, and he stops screaming. There is a moment of pause, before he pushes back, landing on his feet.</p><p>He coughs and hacks up some blood, before running away. Luna runs to chase after him, but Kaidan calls out to her, forcing her to stop.</p><p>“It’s Nihlus.” He said, and she looks over to the dying Turian.</p><p>When she got close to him, he starts to laugh and cough.</p><p>“You really are talented, Shepard.” He looks at her, “So, the rumors are true. Your eyes become Asari when you use your biotics.”</p><p>She shrugs, “Yeah, it’s just something I do. Took a while to master my powers though.” She could tell he is going to die.</p><p>He nods, “Good because the galaxy needs Spectres like you. Something out of the norm to really put people in their place when needed.” He chuckles, “Your father would have been proud. I’m glad the Council took my word.”</p><p>She gasps, “It was you? I thought they finally listened to Garrus.”</p><p>“Garrus is too bias for them to listen to him. He can sing your praises, but they wouldn’t mean anything. Does help your information is leaked.”</p><p>“Sorry I wasn’t fast enough to save you.”</p><p>He chuckles, “It’s fine, really. The only downside is that I couldn’t die in style.” He looks up and sighs, “Eden Prime is a nice place to look at though.” He whispers, as he slowly closes his eyes.</p><p>Garrus places his hands on his shoulder and lightly places his head on his. Nihlus is gone, but he still wanted to say thank you for saving his life twice, and for teaching and believing in him when others didn’t.</p><p>Standing tall, he looks at Luna and nods, “We still need to get the Beacon. Hopefully, Cerberus didn’t take it.” He narrows his eyes.</p><p>She nods, but hears a sound. Luna turns invisible and appears behind a scared human male.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>He screams, “Fuck! Fuck! Don’t kill me!”</p><p>“No one is going to kill you relax,” James said, walking over to them with the others.</p><p>The human nods, “Well, uh…if…if you want to get to the Beacon, it’s over there,” He points in a direction, “Just take the tram and it will lead you there.”</p><p>With a nod, Luna and the others left. It wasn’t long until they met with more Geth and killed them off while keeping a lookout for the guy. A few Cerberus bombs are surrounding the area, and they ended up disabling them.</p><p>Making it towards the Beacon, they saw a Cerberus ship collecting it. Quickly, they set out to kill off the troopers; trying to make sure, the Beacon didn’t dislodge off the platform and is taken away.</p><p>The ship is going to be successful, and Luna knew it. With quick thinking, she rushes forward in her tactical cloak, and jumps onto the ship, looking into the eyes of the Cerberus trooper. Garrus and the others fought other Cerberus soldiers off, giving Shepard cover as she deals with the ship.</p><p>Pulling back her hand, she stabs into the ships and jumps off. As it begins to fall, before landing, she made sure to cut at the ropes using her infused biotic energy sword.</p><p>But, she misses one.</p><p>The Beacon, still attached to the ship, dislodges; she gasps, using her biotics to hold onto it. Until there is a painful hit against her back and she screams in pain, falling forward, with the Beacon, over the edge.</p><p>“Luna!” Garrus screams, rushing over to the edge.</p><p>Kaidan spins to see the same guy from earlier, glaring at them and being led onto another small ship by some woman.</p><p>“Tell the Illusive man…we failed at acquiring the Beacon.” He said, coughing up more blood.</p><p>The females nod, “How are we going to get the information we need now?” She asks.</p><p>“Shut up and get us out of here.” He growls, and she does as he says.</p><p>***</p><p>His heart is racing uncontrollably, he felt as if he is going to die at the very moment, as he runs to find his mate. The fall….was pretty far…</p><p>“Luna!” He calls out, fear creeping in his heart, but he swallows hard, knowing she’s not going to go does that easily.</p><p>“You think she survived the fall?” James asks, pushing away from the plant life as they searched for her.</p><p>Kaidan frowns, “She has to, Luna is too stubborn to die.”</p><p>“It’s Shepard,” Garrus growls, looking at him.</p><p>Kaidan glares at him, “I can call her Luna, just as you can. She doesn’t mind if I do.”</p><p>Garrus stops moving and glares back, “She isn’t yours anymore, she’s mine.”</p><p>“Someone is insecure,” Kaidan smirks. Their faces are close together, and Garrus felt his hand tighten, wanting to punch him in the face.</p><p>“I’m no idiot; I know why you are here. No way in hell you wouldn’t just join unless you want something.”</p><p>“So, it is you who filled her head with me wanting to take her away from you.” He shook his head, “Sad.”</p><p>“Come on, Scars, is this really the time?” James asks, and Garrus stops shaking his head in anger, before turning around and walking forward.</p><p>Kaidan looks away when James pushes him a little.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Don’t start shit like that, man. He’s losing it.” He shook his head, “Just, have some patients with him. I know he’s on edge and trying to blame you for shit.”</p><p>Kaidan sighs, “Sorry, I’m worried to you know. Luna means a lot to me as well, I'm panicking inside.”</p><p>James looks at him weirdly, “I hope it doesn’t go beyond wanting to be there for her? Because I understand that greatly. If Lola dies, Tiny isn’t going to be happy, and the last thing I want is Tiny being sad.”</p><p>Kaidan nods, “No, I just want to be there for her.” He sighs, “Maybe…I still have feelings for Luna, but I won’t actively try to get between them. I want to see her happy, I swear.”</p><p>He nods, “Alright man, I hear you. I hope she’s alright.” He smiles at Kaidan, “Also, I agree, she’s too damn stubborn to die.” He laughs, and Kaidan joins him.</p><p>“Luna!” Garrus shouts, rushing towards her still body on the broken Beacon.</p><p>James and Kaidan rush over in tow, with James calling for Cortez with their location to come and pick them up.</p><p>Garrus held her in his hand, rocking her tightly. Memories of his dreams of her dying in his arms burning in his mind.</p><p>“Please…please, Vixen. Don’t leave me.” He places his head onto hers, looking at her closed eyes.</p><p>Kaidan looks away, feeling sad over her not waking up, and feeling bad for pissing off the Turian. As the shuttle lands beside them, Garrus carries Luna, begging and wishing for the Spirits not to take her away. They took Nihlus, they took his crew from Omega, they took Mayre, and they plan to take his mother.</p><p>“Please, not Luna, I don’t think I could handle losing her right now.” He whispers as they made their way to The Normandy.</p><p>He brushing her hair out of her face, touching her cheeks, and kissing her lips. Hoping anything or something could just, wake her up!</p><p>However, Luna doesn’t wake up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know what's exhausting, creating action scenes. Smut has become a lot easier as I kept writing it, although, does help that I'm a horny person LOL.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. First Human Spectre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luna has a new ability, and she's not happy about it. Although the mission on Eden Prime failed, the Council knows they need Luna for this task.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She could hear screaming and shouting, but she couldn’t understand the language. What she could understand is the panic and the fear as she listens. Somehow, she could feel their emotions, feel their pain, and it’s painful.</p><p>Falling to the ground, she could see the people running from a large number of others who are similar, but different from the people in pain. Her heart is racing, her ears were bleeding, and suddenly, not able to take it anymore, she screams from the painful feelings of the panicking people within her body.</p><p>Everything is on fire within her system, and she couldn’t stop it. Fear overtook her, believing she is going to die along with the people who were screaming and running. Her eyes grew wide as an explosion happens right before her, and soon all she saw is white.</p><p>Luna screams, thrashing around in fear and pain, as she tries to fight against everything that is going on within her body.</p><p>“Luna! It’s okay! You’re okay!” Laena screams, trying to calm her down, but Luna wouldn't stop.</p><p>“Their dying! They are all dying! Everything is burning! Make it stop!” She screams, about to use her powers, when Laena uses a relaxant, causing Luna to stop, and breathe.</p><p>“It’s okay my moon, rest.” She passes out, and Laena sighs, kissing her on top of her head. Taking a seat by her, she begins to sing her lullaby.</p><p>***</p><p>Waking up, Luna groans, feeling disjointed and dizzy from her slumber. Hearing soft humming, she turns to see her mother typing away on her computer. Gasping, and sitting up, Luna alerts her mother.</p><p>“I see you are awake, my moon.” She stands up and walks over to Luna with a smile on her face.</p><p>Luna nods, “Yeah, how long was I out?”</p><p>“Three days. We’re on the Citadel, but only I can be here with you.”</p><p>She tilts her head, “Why? Is this some way to state I’m under arrest?”</p><p>“No, Luna, right now you are using your powers. This can be very devastating because it’s not under control.” She frowns, touching Luna’s shoulders.</p><p>“Not under control? Are you serious? After all these years, I’m right back to square one!” She shouts, and the lights flicker. She calms down, feeling ashamed at losing her temper.</p><p>Laena sighs, “I know it’s frustrating, but please relax. It seems something happened once you touched the Prothean Beacon.” She sat down and thought, “I was looking over your charts and scans. Nothing seems to have changed physically, besides what happened three days ago.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes, “Right, forgot that’s a problem as well. So, what happens now? What about the mission, and the Council?”</p><p>“Garrus spoke to them and told them what happened. They are not upset with you, more so with Cerberus. Which is going to be your new mission.” She sighs, “Hopefully, Jack, isn’t the one in charge, but I wouldn’t be surprised.”</p><p>“Jack?”</p><p>Laena frowns, “My former lover from Earth. Before I left, he was slowly becoming a leader. A ruthless fuck.” She coughs, and it’s shocking to Luna to hear her mother curse, as she barely curses, if at all.</p><p>“He was the one who raped you…Do you know why he attacked? Why he wants the Prothean Beacon?”</p><p>“For the power of course. Control is an obsession for Jack. An extremely abusive narcissist, I feel like those words are not even scratching the surface of what he is.” She narrows her eyes.</p><p>They were quiet as the sounds from the machines in the room took over. Luna starts to think about the mission and her Spectreship.</p><p>“What happens with my Spectreship? Do I even have that option anymore, because I’m sure the Shadow Broker still wants me to have it.”</p><p>Laena nods, “You will be surprised, but they still want you to be one.” Luna raises her eyebrows, “With you as a Spectre, you will have more excess to things you need more openly, and will be the face for both Humanity and the Council.”</p><p>“When I take down Cerberus, which the galaxy calls a terrorist group. That will be triumphant for both.” Luna said.</p><p>Laena nods and stands up, “That is true. I know it seems as if they are using you, which they are, but taking down Cerberus would be good for the galaxy. After the Council saw the powers of that guy you fought, they knew they need you.” She begins to walk towards her computer.</p><p>Luna grabs her hands, “Wa-”</p><p>
  <em>“Mi want mommy!” A little girl screams as she is strapped to a chair crying her eyes out looking at the people in the other room through the window. From the reflection, she has brown eyes and short brown hair. Luna could feel the little girl’s emotions of pain, sadness, and fear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On the other side, the people spoke to each other, but everything is gibberish. She couldn’t understand a word that is coming from their mouths. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mi want mommy!” She screams repeatedly until there is a shock. </em>
</p><p>Luna shoots back into the bed from a clash by both of their biotics, while Laena is breathing hard, looking at her daughter in shock and…fear.</p><p>“Mom, was…was that you?”</p><p>Laena took a breath, “I don’t know how you saw that.” She swallows, shaking her head, “Memories that have been dormant in my mind. Memories I’ve forgotten, wishing to never experience them ever again.” She begins to think.</p><p>“I don’t understand how that is you? That little girl had brown eyes.” She starts to question and think, and her mother looks at her as if she is close to having a panic attack.</p><p>“I don’t want to speak of it just yet, Luna. Until then, rest.” She walks towards her computer and quickly begins to type.</p><p>“I can’t just rest after what I just saw, mom. Why do you have brown eyes as a little and red eyes now? What happened?”</p><p>“Luna!” She shouts and Luna jumps in fright, “Please…I don’t…I don’t want to talk that about right now. Let me think as you rest…please,” She sighs, turning back towards the screen and typing, shaking while struggling to type.</p><p>Luna stares at her mother in deep thought, wanting to understand what happened. She knew of her mother taken and used by the government once they found out she has biotics, but she had brown eyes back then?</p><p>This whole time she thought her mother was born with red eyes. Something different, a genetic trait caused by a series of mutations, kind of thing.</p><p>With a sigh, she lays back and tries to put her mind at ease. Once her mother is ready to talk about it, she will. Just need to be patient.</p><p>Time seems to tick away slowly, and now her mind drifts towards Garrus, wondering what he is doing. Picking up her arm, she goes to use her omni-tool but notices it’s not on her. With a groan, she sat there and begin to brood. At the very least, she would like to talk to her mate.</p><p>“Garrus will not be able to join you here until your powers calm down, but I will give you both some time alone as I go to Mordin,” Laena said, walking over to Luna and giving her back her omni-tool.</p><p>Luna nods and smiles softly, “Thanks, mom.” She bites her lips, “I’m sorry, for pushing.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I understand you want to know why things have changed. The things they did to me…changed me. One day I had brown eyes like my father and the next I had blood-red eyes that wouldn’t change back.” She sighs, “From that point on, I wanted to learn more about genes, and how it changes within the body…then I met Jack.”</p><p>Luna reaches out, but pulls away, “Do you think this will always be a thing for me? Seeing the past of others.”</p><p>“I don’t know, as there is a chance it only happens when you are using your powers. Until your powers are under control, I don’t think it's wise to…touch me.” Laena sighs, “I’m sorry, my moon, but there are things I don’t want you to know about me.”</p><p>“Yes, mom.”</p><p>After her mother left, Luna calls Garrus, smiling at finally being able to hear his voice. There is a small delay, and she wonders if he is busy, but he answers.</p><p>“Hello,” He sounds exhausted.</p><p>“Didn’t sleep, big guy?” She asks, and she hears him quickly sitting up.</p><p>He coughs, “Hey! You’re awake!” He chuckles, but she could see he wants to sleep still, “How are you, Vixen? Is your body feeling alright? What about your powers?” He gives a slow blink, and Luna wonders if it’s okay to talk to him right now.</p><p>She giggles, “So many questions, Garrus.” She sighs, “I’m alright, and my body is fine as well. As for my powers, well, from what my mother said, they are uncontrollable.”</p><p>“Damn, guess I still can’t come and see you.” He whispers, looking at her with sad eyes.</p><p>“No, but soon I’m sure.”</p><p>He sighs, leaning back in their bed, “Having you in my arms like that was a nightmare. I thought I lost you, and…the things I was thinking.”</p><p>She frowns, “Garrus…”</p><p>“I know, and I’m sorry, but you don’t understand after losing so many people in my life. Then the state of my mother.” His mandibles twitch in frustration, “To lose you would be the final straw.”</p><p>She shook her head, “No, Garrus, you can’t think like that. I don’t want you to do anything so drastic, please don’t let depression win.” She brings her legs to her chest.</p><p>“It’s just…I don’t know.”</p><p>“Don’t put me on that kind of pedestal,” She scolds, “That’s not how healthy relationships work.”</p><p>He is quiet and refused to look at her. Urz licks at his hand, and he pets his head, before shooing him away. Looking back at Luna, he nods.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” He closes his eyes, “I’ve been a horrible mate lately, huh?” He covers his eyes with his arms, feeling the weight on his chest. He’s failed her just as he’s failed everyone else.</p><p>“Garrus, no.”</p><p>“First my father, then Kaidan and my insecurities, now this? I’m terrible, and I don’t deserve you, I don’t deserve anyone.” He’s falling deeper into despair, and Luna starts to panic.</p><p>“Garrus!” He stops talking, “Remember the kiss underwater?” She smiles at him, and he moves his arms from his face, looking at her.</p><p>“It was…you looked so beautiful as your hair moves with the current of the water.” He whispers.</p><p>“We kissed, and it was…magical. Although life isn’t magical, it was magical to me. Your hands around my waist helped me feel so protected and loved; so happy.” She whispers, laying on her side, looking at him.</p><p>“I love protecting you. Even if you can kick anyone’s ass,” They both laugh, “Thank you, Luna. Feels as if I need you to help me all the time.”</p><p>She giggles, “I’m your mate, Garrus, and I will always be there for you no matter what. Plus, you help me too with my emotional ass.”</p><p>“Hey, I love your emotional ass. Best ass in the universe.” He chuckles.</p><p>He quiets down, and stares into her black eyes, wondering when it will change back. Slowly, her lips went into a smile, and she bashfully looks away, feeling shy from his gaze. He didn’t stop looking at her, wanting to take her in his arms and hold her.</p><p>“The more you look at me, the more I want to hide, stop.” She laughs.</p><p>He shook his head, “I don’t know why you don’t like me looking at you.”</p><p>She shrugs, “It’s not that I don’t. I just get this overwhelming happiness when you do, and I can’t stop myself from looking away, feeling happy that you are my mate.” She smiles.</p><p>“I miss you,”</p><p>“I miss you too.” In her mind, she starts to feel his touches on her back, and her waist. His breath by near her ears, his tongue licking at her neck, and a small moan escapes her lips.</p><p>“Vixen, are you getting horny?” He chuckles, looking at her face.</p><p>She shook her head, feeling the wetness between her thighs. Reaching her hand down, she sighs as she lightly rubs at her clit. Pressing down, causes her to bite her lips, believing it’s his finger pressing into her clit. Her eyes snap open when she hears him softly groan.</p><p>“Daddy,” She whispers, and he looks at her with lazy eyes, humming, as one of his arms is moving slowly up and down.</p><p>“What is it, Vixen?” He asks, his tone low, as he squeezes his cock with his hand, wishing it’s her pussy.</p><p>She moans, rolling her clit some more at the feeling, opening her legs as she lays on her back. He couldn’t fully see her, but just hearing her is getting him going, as he strokes his length even more. His cock is wet with his natural lube, giving him an easier time at thinking it’s her pussy. So slick, wet, and each time he squeezes, she would moan, helping him with his fantasy.</p><p>“Stick your fingers inside yourself, Vixen,” He commands, and he hears her moan louder, he groans, quickening his strokes.</p><p>“Daddy,” She whimpers, fingering herself with two fingers.</p><p>“Go deeper,” He pants, and her moaning sharpens, “Add another finger,” She gasps, and he could hear the wet noises coming from her sloppy pussy. He groans at the sound, speeding up, wanting to fill her pussy with his hot seed, and getting her big and full of his child.</p><p>She moans louder, “Fuck a baby in me, Daddy,” She moans fucking herself faster, “I want to get pregnant by you.” She moans louder.</p><p>He groans, as his eyes close, squeezing his cock harder, knowing he’s close. Her moaning is getting quicker and faster, as he told her to rub her clit. His breath is hitching, ready to explode all over their bed, spirits he wants to be deep inside of her, instead of using his hand. Growling, he stops, and pulls his hands away, as she moans Daddy, cumming for him.</p><p>His cock twitch in anger, wanting to get off, but he held it in. Wanting to cum into his sexy Vixen instead of waste his cum on their sheets.</p><p>“Did you cum daddy?” She asks, her face flushed and sweet in front of the vid.</p><p>He shook his head, “I want to save my cum for you.” He chuckles, “When we see each other, you're going to take everything, like a good girl.” He coos, and she squeals in happiness.</p><p>“God, I want that so much. My fingers were alright, but I want your cock deep inside of me, getting me pregnant with your child.” She moans at the thought and his cock twitches in anger.</p><p>After some light talking, Luna asks him about The Council and their thoughts of the failed mission.</p><p>“The Council wants to speak to you before they make their decision, but everything is pointing to you becoming a Spectre.”</p><p>“But, I lost the beacon, Nihlus died,” She sighs, “I failed.”</p><p>“You didn’t fail, no one expected Cerberus to attack a human colony. Whether they like it or not, they need you. Knowing your expertise, they can’t pass you up. Does help that the Alliance are still backing you.”</p><p>She tilts her head, “The Alliance…huh.” She nods, “I’m glad they still want me to be a Spectre. So many people are looking at me to achieve this, hell, wouldn’t surprise me if my father is watching where ever he is.”</p><p>He chuckles, “I remember just a few days ago, you were very against this.”</p><p>She sighs, “I know, but…I don’t know…Something is telling me to do this, okay!” She rolls her eyes, trying to hide her smile.</p><p>“I’m happy you want to be one. It’s not so bad, and you are amazing, you deserve this rank.”</p><p>She scratches behind her neck, moving her hair a little out the way, smiling at his words, and his eyes.</p><p>“Thanks, Garrus,”</p><p>The door opens up, and Laena walks in with a smile on her face with some food. With gasps, she stares at Luna.</p><p>“Your eyes are back to normal, and I could feel that your powers are stable.” She smiles, “I guess giving you some time with Garrus was a positive effect.”</p><p>Luna nods, laying her head on her knees, “He’s my rock someone to keep me stable, you know.” Smiling at the Turian looking at her, bashfully looking away. She giggles; it’s always a joy to get him nervous.</p><p>Laena stares, “Two halves of a whole.” She whispers, and Luna tilts her head, before feeling her face heat up.</p><p>“Isn’t that what Dr.Chakwas called you and dad?”</p><p>Laena chuckles, “Yes, I just…saw it and I couldn’t help speaking my mind.” Taking out her omni-tool, she starts to scan Luna.</p><p>“Do you need me to stand up?”</p><p>“No, but if you want to, you can.” Luna nods, standing up after telling Garrus goodbye.</p><p>As her mother scans her body, she starts to think about being a Spectre, the Council, the Alliance, and her mission involving Cerberus. Her mother nods, typing something in her omni-tool, before looking at her.</p><p>“Alright, your biotics is stable; I do suggest not using any for a while until I know it’s completely under control. As for the changing and adapting in your body, it’s still happening, still don’t know why.”</p><p>Luna sighs, “I was hoping that wasn’t still happening.”</p><p>“Well, just as before, it’s not causing anything bad within your system, it’s just a change.” She sits down, and begins to type away, “Nothing to worry about, I promise.”</p><p>“Alright,” She looks out the window noticing it’s the Citadel’s night cycle, “Do you think I could go back to my apartment? I want to spend some time with Garrus, before speaking to the Council when they are available.”</p><p>Laena turns and crosses her legs, “Yes, although I rather Garrus come and pick you up. If anything should happen, make sure to call me.”</p><p>***</p><p>Urz is sleeping soundly with Archangel on his back laying there and looking at the door, as he hears the sounds of his masters beyond the door. Once the door opens, he sees Garrus carrying Luna, who is complaining about it.</p><p>“Come on, I can walk on my own, Garrus.” She giggles, wiggling her body, but he clutches her tighter.</p><p>“Nope, I want to carry you. After what happened, I just want to take care of you.” He looks to see Urz standing up, and walking over to them, Archangel still on his back, watching.</p><p>Luna groans, “Urz tell him to let me down,” She wiggles her body more, causing Garrus to shake, but he holds her tighter.</p><p>“I’m not letting you down,” He chuckles, “Let me take care of you.”</p><p>“You’ve done enough, Garrus, I want to walk around,” She looks at him, “I want to play with Urz and Archangel.” She sighs, and he nods, letting her down.</p><p>He sighs, “I’m sorry. I guess after seeing you almost die I couldn’t help but want to protect you all ways.”</p><p>She kisses Urz on top of his head, “I know, Garrus, but I’m okay. I promise.” Lightly brushing Archangel and smiling, “I saved myself with my biotics during the fall; the reason why I was knocked out is because of the Beacon.”</p><p>He tilts his head, “What did the Prothean Beacon do to you?”</p><p>She walks over towards the window, watching the flying cars. The neon colors and moving objects were beautiful during the night cycle of the Citadel. Garrus walks over behind her and wraps his arms around her.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Vixen.” He whispers, kissing her neck.</p><p>“There were so many…people dying. Explosions everywhere, gunfire from all around, and the people were shouting in a language I’ve never heard of before.” She narrows her eyes, “And I could feel it all their pain, exhausting…their despair.” She whispers, closing her eyes.</p><p>“That’s a little odd,”</p><p>She shook her head, “That’s not all,” Turning around she looks at him, “When I came to, I touched my mother, and saw a memory of hers. I could feel the anxiety, fear, and sadness, she felt that day.”</p><p>His eyes grew wide, “What?”</p><p>“She was young, I don’t know how old, and the weird part, she had brown eyes, not red like now.”</p><p>“Then how did you know it was your mother?” He is confused about everything she is telling him. Seeing her mother with brown eyes as a young girl? Seeing unknown species and watching them die? Feeling emotions and pain? None of it makes sense.</p><p>“She told me, and I tried to learn more, but she…looked so scared. I’m used to my mother being calm and collected, but at that moment, I saw that scared little girl of the past in her eyes.”</p><p>“How can you see it? And what happened during that experience?”</p><p>“I told you about my mother getting taken away from her parents when the government found out she has biotics, remember?”</p><p>“Right, so it was when they were doing whatever they did to her?” He nods, looking out the window.</p><p>Luna sighs, “They shocked her, she was screaming for her mother, and they shocked her.” She looks at him, “I felt it, Garrus, I felt the shock and I pulled away. It was such a horrible experience.” She whimpers, holding herself.</p><p>He hugs her tight, “Hey, it’s okay. Everything is okay, Luna.”</p><p>She sighs, and pulls away from him, walking over to their bar and pouring herself a drink. Garrus joins her and she pours him some as well, which he gladly took. They stayed there for minutes, silently drinking.</p><p>“I’m going to assume you can use this new ability when using your biotics?” He asks, drinking.</p><p>She shrugs, “I’m assuming as well. I was only able to see my mother’s past when my powers were unstable, so, it’s clear I use it unconsciously.” She said, pouring another drink and feeling a bit tipsy.</p><p>He nods, “Strange,”</p><p>“What? Scared I might see a deep dark secret of yours?” She giggles, touching his hand and wondering if she should use her powers right now.</p><p>He chuckles, “Not really, I lived a pretty normal life, and everything else, you would know, even if it’s dark.” Not wanting, or needing, to tell her that he would feel a bit exposed to her.</p><p>“You win,” She pulls back, “You know, ever since I got the ability, I feel like I have to wash my hands as if they're dirty.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>She hums, “Might need to buy gloves if this is how things are going to be from now on,” She grumbles, drinking more.</p><p>“I can get you one custom made. I know a good glove maker,” He chuckles, feeling a bit tipsy, and picture a position he could take her right now.</p><p>“That would be nice,” She gives him sex eyes, “I wonder how it would change our sex life. I could feel emotions intensely. Now, if I touched you with my hands while using my biotics.” She winks, “Think about it, Daddy,” Her words slur a little, she still had coherent thought; it’s just getting harder to keep her body from heating up, and wanting to jump her mate.</p><p>“That sounds hot,” He down another drink and stands up, leaning towards her, “You know what else sounds hot?” He slurs his words a little, and she giggles.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We should do it.” He whispers, “We should use the swing.”</p><p>Her eyes lit up and she gasps, “Daddy? Really? We haven’t used it in a year!” She claps and starts jumping.</p><p>He chuckles, “Why don’t you get ready, and I’ll fix it up.” He grins at the positions he wants her in, and the fun they are about have. It’s been three days, and he is ready to cum loads into her.</p><p>She squeals and runs off upstairs, as he went into their private ‘sex dungeon,’ as Luna loves to call it. Using his omni-tool, he makes sure it still works correctly. It’s been a year, as she said since they’ve been so damn busy, but it’s time to have some fun.</p><p>Setting up the toys, he wants to use her, and taking off his clothes, he continues to make sure everything is in place.</p><p>“Daddy,” She whispers, and he turns to see her wearing his favorite body harness, including the collar he bought for her years ago. His mouths start to salivate as his plates begin to tremble.</p><p>“You look sexy my Vixen, come here.” He demanded, and she walks over with a smile on her face. Her hair is down as usual, but when in her black and red crotchless harness lingerie, it looked even more big and curly.</p><p>Thick thighs, small waist, broad shoulders, toned body, and her brown skin; he is in heaven, and he thanks the spirits every time he sees his beautiful voluptuous Vixen.</p><p>“Always admiring my body, Daddy. Should I take pictures again for you?” She winks, and spins around him, shaking her ass while looking back at him.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I already took em.” She pouts, “I’m going to record this with my visor as well, anyway.” He chuckles, slapping her fat ass, causing her to moan and giggle.</p><p>He leads her to their ‘sex bed,’ shaped like a heart and points to it. She smiles, getting onto her hands and knees in front of him. Lightly, he touches his open slit, before feeling his cock coming out and growing hard at the sight of her.</p><p>Luna is already panting, waiting for him to do something to her. Getting impatient, she grumbles and shakes her ass at him.</p><p>“Let’s go, Daddy, fuck me already.” He slaps her ass, and she gasps at the hot pain.</p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do.” He scolds.</p><p>She turns her head back at him, “Or what? Slap me again? Please do, because that was weak.” She sticks her tongue out, and he slaps her again. “Weak!” She laughs, and he slaps her harder, she feels the stinging and wants more.</p><p>“Vixen,” He changes his tone.</p><p>“Is that all you can do, Daddy? I felt harder from you.” He growls and slaps her ass, then grabs, using his talon to cause some blood. They both shudder, Luna because of the hot pain and Garrus because of the feeling and sight of her red blood.</p><p>“Fuck…” he groans, smelling her intoxicating scent.</p><p>“That…wa…s weak,” She whimpers, wanting more pain, needing more pain from her Daddy.</p><p>A moan escapes her lips, as she felt his tongue lick at the blood from her ass cheeks, and soon after enters her wet sex. She gasps, and shivers as his long tongue continues to lick deep inside her pussy, before pulling out and wrapping his tongue around her clit, pulling. She grabs the sheets, as her heart races from the little shocks hitting her body as his tongue pulls at her clit.</p><p>Suddenly, he flips her around, and onto her back. She giggles, and before she could say anything, he sticks his fingers into her mouth. Instantly, she begins to lick and suck his fingers, causes him to groan, and she smiles. Wanting to mess with him, she uses her hands to push and fight against him, but he takes his fingers from her mouth and grabs her arms, slamming down onto the bed.</p><p>He leans forward and starts to breathe into her ears. His tongue leaves his mouth, and he starts to lick her neck, he chuckles as she shivers from the feeling. Taking her lips, they begin to kiss, and she moans, feeling her pussy begging to feel him inside of her. His tongue extends into her mouth, and she moans, sucking at him.</p><p>When his hand reaches between her legs, she quickly closes her legs not wanting him to give him access. He growls, and grabs one of her legs, trying to force them open, but her quads were powerful when she wants them to be.</p><p>“Vixen,” He growls, and she giggles, kissing his mouth.</p><p>“What is it, Daddy?” She asks, innocently.</p><p>He huffs, using more of his power hoping to pull them apart, but she isn’t going to give it to him that easily. With a grumble, he slaps her thighs, and she gasps under his hand. With a chuckle, he slaps her again, and she squeals, shaking under his hand. Slapping her again, he uses his talons against her, causing her to bleed.</p><p>She cums from the pain, and screams his name. Her scent drives him wild and kisses her for a hungry kiss. Her legs open up for him, and he groans as the smell from her dripping sex is stronger. Flipping her over on her stomach, he grabs her hands, bringing them both behind her back.</p><p>“Daddy!” She moans, wiggling against him. He grabs her head and pulls her by the hair, breathing heavily by her ear, causing her to shiver with want. She is on her knees on the edge of the bed, while he is behind her.</p><p>“Your mine,” He whispers, and she grins.</p><p>“Then take me, Daddy.” She begs him, as he holds her wrists tightly with his hand, while he feels her body with the other.</p><p>Using his talons, he sticks his finger inside of her, roughly, causing her to shout in pain and pleasure. He groans at the sound of her wet pussy as he fucks her pussy with his digits. Her lower body would moves and grind against his hand, wanting to feel more. </p><p>“Daddy, please.” She pleads, moaning as tears fall from her eyes, and he heavily breathes in her ears, pumping his fingers into her. Opening and closing his finger within her, causes her to shudder, bending forward a little from the pleasure coursing through her body.</p><p>He stops fucking her, and she groans in annoyance. Bringing brings herself up using her arms, she is ready to curse him out, but suddenly, he puts her gag in her mouth. She gasps, and pants, as her complaining muffles behind the gag. Quickly he grabs her hands and brings them behind her back again, causing her to fall headfirst into the bed. Then he uses their special cuffs to keep her hands bound.</p><p>Picking her up with a huff, he throws her on his shoulder, and she squeals, wiggling. He laughs and slaps her ass next to his face.</p><p>“Let’s have some fun, shall we?” He asks, as she laughs and screams through her gag. Walking over to their swing, he starts to set her up and once he is finished, he pulls back and stares at his handy work in happiness. Her red eyes were looking at him with lust, and happiness, begging him to control her.</p><p>Suspensions connect to her cuffs holding her up around her wrist, as her legs dangled a few inches above the ground, cuffed as well and connected to chains. She’s under his complete control, and he is going to enjoy having her as his fuck toy.</p><p>He circles her body, as a starving Turian ready to eat. She’s trembling and muffling something through her gagged mouth.</p><p>Glaring, he slaps her ass hard, causing her to moan loudly, drool falling from her mouth. With a chuckle, he slaps her again, loving to hear the gasps, and moans from her mouth. Turning around he picks up a nice toy, his lovely flogger.</p><p>Looking back at his Vixen, he starts to rub her nice ass, wanting to disciple it for fighting him earlier. His cock is hard, pulsing with want, dripping lube, and cum leaking from his tip.</p><p>Narrowing his eyes, he hits her once, and she shakes screaming from her muffled voice teasing and taunting him once again. He smirks, hitting her continuously as her ass jiggles and tenses with each hit. His Vixen is naughty tonight.</p><p>Hearing her sobbing, he stops and walks in front of her, looking into her eyes. Sweat drops from her body, her eyes were wide. He saw her grinning at him in ecstasy as tears fall from her emotional eyes. She’s in pain, but it felt so damn good to feel it, and seeing her like this it turned him on, to be the one to cause her to feel it.</p><p>“You like it when I hurt you don’t you, Vixen?” He pants, swallowing, before hitting her again with his flogger and her legs shake, biting her gag hard, drooling more, as she closes her eyes, cumming.</p><p>She’s huffing and groaning at him, feeling exhausting yet ready for more, begging him for more. He whips the tears from her eyes and chuckles as he caresses her.</p><p>“Spirits, I love you,” He whispers, looking into her black eyes, “You are perfect,” He eyes her darkly, “And all mines to play with, right Vixen?” She whimpers and nods, nuzzling in his hand.</p><p>Using his omni-tool, he clicks something, forcing her body to suspend even more in the air. She gasps, as it brings her higher into the air, as her body bends into a V, with her legs open wide for him to see her glistening pussy.</p><p>Tears continue to fall from her eyes as she stares at him, giggling at him, twisting her body in the retrains, and he chuckles, even in retrains, she wants to tease him.</p><p>His hands start to feel around her body, enjoying the full control he has of it. His talons graze her skin, and she bleeds, causing him to shudder and his throbbing cock, begs to be deep inside of her. She twitches under his talons, and this made him please, knowing she is enjoying it as her pussy pulse and leaks because of him.</p><p>Standing between her legs, he grabs her thighs and penetrates her succulent hole. She moans, grabbing the chains that hold and retrains her. Holding her hips, he pulls out and shoves himself back in as deep and rough as possible. Each time he pounds in to her tight pussy, her head to fall back, moaning, and screaming with each thrust, exciting him.</p><p>He closes his eyes, falling into the rhythm, the feeling; she is squeezing him so hard, he’s panting. Turning his eyes back into his fuck toy, he stares into them, telling them with his eyes he controls them. When she closes her eyes, he pulls at her collar chain and fucks her harder.</p><p>She’s moaning from the abuse, and he chuckles. Telling her how much she likes it, and watching her look at him with dreamy eyes happy for him to fuck her this way.</p><p>Leaning forward, his talons dig into her hips as he starts to pound even faster to her squeezing tight hold. The chains would swing her back and forth as he pounds into her, and it’s fun for both of them. Luna felt as if she’s flying in the air while having his blue thick cock fucking her silly while Garrus enjoys the control.</p><p>His heart is racing, and he could feel the adrenaline running through his veins as if he took a hit of stim pack on the field. He’s breathing hard against her neck, letting his tongue lick at her hot skin, as he works his body to the max.</p><p>He could feel himself about to explode, and the way she’s squeezing his cock, told him she’s close.</p><p>Quickly, he pulls out, causing her to thrust her body into the air. When she realizes he wasn’t inside of her anymore, she looks at him wide-eyed. He chuckles staring at her black eyes, seeing her beg him to fuck her tight hole.</p><p>Slowly he starts to stroke his cock, staring at her wetness dripping from her pussy. He groans quietly, wanting to be inside of her, but at the same time, he wants to punish her for not teasing and taunting him.</p><p>“Mad, Vixen?” He rasped out, and she glares at him, huffing something along the lines of, ‘fuck you!’ and many others for punishing her.</p><p>He laughs at her anger, stroking himself as she stares hungrily at him. She starts screaming, and instead, starts whimpering and begging for him to fuck her. Saying she is sorry for being a bad girl.</p><p>“Are you sorry for being a bad girl?” She nods, whimpering, “Going to be a good girl for Daddy?” She twists with the restraints holding her in place, humping the air as her pussy walls pulsing for him.</p><p>Picking up a vibrator, he walks over to her, and places it on her clit; she shivers from the cold. Rubbing her clit with the vibrator, he watches as she eyes the thing in hunger, hoping something will happen.</p><p>She moans, thrusting her hips with the rubbing vibrator. He asks if she wants him to turn it on, and she moans and begs behind her gag. He chuckles, grabbing her breast and squeezing her nipple, causing her to jerk forward.</p><p>Pressing harder onto her clit made her pants and twitch in pleasure. He asks her again, and she nods quickly, begging him. He licks at her neck, before biting down, and she moans loudly, cumming. Pulling the vibrator away, he watches her cum, shaking violently and humping the air, as she continues to moan.</p><p>He lovingly kisses her neck where he bit her, as she is panting with the gag in her mouth, jerking a few times continuing to ride her orgasm.</p><p>Turning on the vibrator, he places it on her clit, and she jerks against the sudden pleasure coursing through her body. He presses hard on her clit, while rubbing and pinching her nipples. She cums again with a scream, but he doesn’t stop. He turns the setting up, and she thrashes her body as another orgasm builds in her body.</p><p>Pulling the vibrator away from her beating clit, “Cum for me again,” He whispers in her ears, and she cums violently jerking her body. She murmurs in the gag, he couldn’t understand what she’s saying, as she trembles from her body. Weakly she looks at him with a grin, while drool falls from the gag and he chuckles, loving her tenacity.</p><p>Bringing the vibrator back the head of the vibrator back to her pussy. It swims in her cum, as he tells her to cum again and she cums a fifth time. His eyes move to her drenched pussy, hungrily, wishing to taste her delicious cum.</p><p>She starts to whimper as another wave shoots through, and he moves the vibrator to see her squirt a little. She’s twitching and shaking, her body limps from cumming so much. Drool is dripping from her gag, and so he removes it.</p><p>Her black eyes look at him in exhaustion, breathing heavily. Not wanting to wait anymore, he puts the vibrator down and uses his omni-tool to change her position. She didn’t scream this time, too busy being tired.</p><p>The moving chains finish placing her in a hogtie position, her legs, and arms in the air, just so he could see her eyes as he fucks her mouth. It’s already so wet and relaxed.</p><p>Grabbing her hair, he commands her to open her mouth, and she opens for him. Their eyes met, and he reads her emotions, right before shoving his fat cock inside of her mouth.</p><p>Using his hands, he held her head as he roughly fucks her mouth to his leisure. She’s taking it like a good Vixen. Her throat felt amazing each time he hit it, and the gagging sound she’s making is music to him.</p><p>He groans, slowing down, and using one head to keep her looking at him, moving some of her hair from her face. Her lips were plump and wet from the mouth fucking. He calls her his little Vixen, and how much he fucking her sexy mouth. Luna looks at him with happy and loving eyes to be in this position.</p><p>Picking up the pace, he groans, as he, cock twitches in her mouth.</p><p>“Get ready for a belly full of cum, Vixen.” He grunts, before using both hands and fucking her face. Her cheeks puff with each pump, and she groans from the mouth fucking.  He groans loudly in the room, thrusting deep into her mouth as he cums.</p><p>Breathing hard, he uses one hand to rotate her head slightly around his cock, as he continues to pump into her. She swallows his load happily, wanting to drink every drop. Their eyes never lost contact, as he watches the tears run down her face.</p><p>“Fuck,” He whispers, still pumping into her.</p><p>Pulling out, he’s still hard, not finished yet. He watches her swallow, not allowing any of his cum to touch the floor. Without prompt, he uses his omni-tool again, bringing her back to her original position, shaped in a V.</p><p>“Please…” She gasps, “Daddy…F…fuck…a baby in me,” She begs, her legs shaking.</p><p>He walks over to her, “Of course, Vixen, anything for you.” He whispers.</p><p>He grabs her thighs and roughly shoves himself into her. She moans, calling him Daddy as her body glows, and he groans as the adrenaline once again takes control.</p><p>Grabbing her collar chain, he brings her to look him in the eyes as he takes her roughly. She looks beautiful as she stares at him, and he felt overwhelming happiness at being with her.</p><p>Their breath is hitching as he pumps hard and fast into her. His mouth is right on top of her let lips, as she kept moaning. Their mouth met, and his tongue is deep inside of her, roughly taking her. She sucks at his tongue, tasting his all, and wanting him to fill her tight pussy with his cum, wanting to breed for him.</p><p>“Daddy I want to have all your babies.” She moans as he thrusts into her.</p><p>He licks at her neck, “Going to make you a Mommy,” He groans, “Ready to be a Mommy?” He grunts.</p><p>Her eyes glow with happiness at his words, “Yes, Daddy makes me a Mommy!” She shouts. “Make me a Mommy!” She screams, squeezing and cumming on his big cock.</p><p>He cums after hearing her words, and groans, roughly thrusting into her each time filling her with his cum. Take it all, he whispers to her quietly, groaning at the pleasure of filling her with his cum.</p><p>Sloppily they kiss, as his arms wrap around her waist, bringing her as close to him as possible, loving her body against his.</p><p>After some time, he pulls away from her body and begins to release her from the retrains.</p><p>“Thank you,” She whispers, her body still shaking as she touches the ground with her legs. His cum drips from her pussy, and she moans a little. Garrus looks at her, and swallows, as he wanted to taste her.</p><p>He coughs, and she looks at him, “Let me clean you up.”</p><p>She smiles, “Of course, Daddy. Think you can carry me?”</p><p>He picks her up, and she giggles but stops when he brings her to the bed, and spreads her legs, as his cum continues to flow.</p><p>“Daddy?”</p><p>“I just want to try, see how it taste.” She looks at him with an open mouth.</p><p>“Are you sure? I mean, really?”</p><p>He coughs, “Yeah, you’ve tasted it before, tell me how it tastes?”</p><p>She giggles, “It just tastes good, I can’t explain.” She opens her legs wider, “If you want to drink from me, Daddy, go ahead.”</p><p>He swallows and looks back at her dripping sex; her scent feels his entire body. Without waiting, he licks at her delicious, dripping pussy, wanting to take everything. The taste is different from hers, but it’s good. Luna is softly moaning his name, lightly humping his face, as he licks and cleans her up with his tongue.</p><p>“Fuck…Daddy, you are amazing.” She moans and touches his fringe.</p><p>
  <em>“Come on Solana! It’s fun!” Garrus laughs, as his sister whimpers in fear at jumping into the pool. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No!” She screams and runs away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shrugs, and jumps with a loud woo!</em>
</p><p>She gasps and looks into Garrus’s eyes, who looks up at her in shock as well, from her seeing his memories. With a sigh, she frowns; upset at her powers, and looks at Garrus with a worrying look.</p><p><em>‘Way to ruin the fucking mood, Luna,’</em> she scolds herself.</p><p>He took a deep breath, as the memories sat on him. Blinking a few times saw her frighten face looking at him, and he chuckles as his mandibles twitch.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay. I…forgotten that memory. Solana was so scared she was going to drown, but eventually, she jumped with me.” He laughs at the memory.</p><p>“I felt your happiness, as I watched, and you were a little sad she ran off,” She balls her hand in a fist, shaking her head; “I still don’t want to do it again, though. I don’t understand what this ability is, and it scares me.”</p><p>He nods, “Come on, let’s go take a bath.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Lunaria Shepard, Eden Prime is an unfortunate event that we did not expect to happen, and we wish to give our greatest regret for loses by Cerberus.” Tevos begins.</p><p>“We wish to prevent that from happening again with not just Humans, but all races around the galaxy, as Cerberus is known for their anti-alien agenda.” Valern stats.</p><p>Sparatus looks at her in the eyes, and Luna thought he is going to insult her again. Before it wouldn’t be a problem, but there are eyes everywhere, and the last thing she needs is to be a laughing stock around the galaxy, or worst, a war to start under her name.</p><p>“You have shown us how capable you are, Lunaria Shepard. Your vas knowledge of the galaxy, and risk-taking mindset, as placed you in a position that is important for all of Humanity.” He looks at the other Councilors, and they begin to type into their consoles.</p><p>He nods towards her, “In the beginning, I thought Humans are not ready for this role during the time of your father, John Shepard.” Luna bites back some tears, “He has shown us what Humanity is capable of on multiple occasions, and we regret not allowing him to become the Spectre during his time.”</p><p>“From what we have learned of your deeds in the galaxy, and Humanity,” Tevos begins, “We believe you are ready, Lunaria Jane Shepard.”</p><p>Luna took a deep breath and look around to see everyone watching from their locations. Knowing others back on Earth and other places in the galaxy are watching, scares her only a little, since she much prefers to hide in the shadow, then to be in the spotlight.</p><p>“Step forward, Commander Lunaria Jane Shepard,” Luna steps forward, “It is the decision of the Council to be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special and Reconnaissance Branch,” Tevos spoke softly, yet in a commanding tone.</p><p>“Spectres are not trained, but chosen individuals forged in the fire of service and battle, those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file,” Valern speaks, standing straight and looking at her with no hidden malicious.</p><p>“Spectres are an ideal symbol the embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council Instruments of our will,” Tevos proudly states.</p><p><em>‘Of course, they are,’</em> Luna fought back from rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold.” Sparatus said, standing tall.</p><p>“You are the first Human Spectre, Commander Lunaria Jane Shepard. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species.” Tevos finishes, and nods in approval.</p><p>As everyone cheered on, Luna stands straight, trying to mask the emotions running through her body as she thinks of her father, and how proud of her, he must be wherever he is. The Council says a few more words, and it’s over.</p><p>Walking down the steps, she starts feeling a little heavy, as this is a changing experience that she never thought would ever become a reality. Garrus is waiting for her, along with her mother, Navi, and Anderson. Her mother has tears streaming down her eyes, as Navi’s mandibles constantly twitch in happiness for her sister.</p><p>Standing in front of Anderson, she salutes him, looking him straight in the eyes, as tears begin to form.</p><p>He salutes her, before taking her into his arm, hugging her tightly.</p><p>“We are so proud of you, Luna.”</p><p>She sniffs, “Thank you, Uncle David.” She whispers, holding him tightly, and thinking of her father. “If only he was here to see this moment.” She whimpers.</p><p>Laena holds her from the side, “I'm sure he sees this moment, where ever he is, my moon.” She whispers and sniffs.</p><p>“This is so awesome! Everyone is going to be so jealous my sister is the first Human Spectre.” Navi squeals, clapping, and joining in the hugging.</p><p>Garrus chuckles from the look of them g together, wondering when it’s his time to hold his love. They all pulled apart from each other, and Luna looks at Garrus with a smile on her face, love swimming through her eyes.</p><p>Walking to her, he opens his arms and chuckles when she jumps into his arms happily. He spins her around a little, as people take pictures and videos of the Human/Turian couple.</p><p>Once she hits the ground, she quickly kisses his mouth, holding his hands and entwining her fingers in between his. Their hands lift slightly up near her shoulders, as they continue to kiss. Many in the crowd spoke and gossip, wondering if this is the start of more unity between Humanity and The Hierarchy in the coming days.</p><p>***</p><p>Seeing the abomination of the first Human Spectre and her display of affection with a disgusting Turian, he turns the screen off and away from his eyes. The Illusive man turns his chair and looks towards his son, Kai Leng.</p><p>“Tell me about the Batarians and how they knew about the facility?” He growls, crossing his arms at his successor if anything shall ever happen to him.</p><p>Kai nods, “I believe it was Miranda Lawson’s doing, father.” His eyes have a solid black eye-guard with a Cerberus symbol.</p><p>With anger, he looks towards his assistant for many years, Eva.</p><p>“Eva,”</p><p>She walks in with a smile on her face, as her long blond hair swings from side to side, holding his drink in her hands.</p><p>“Yes, Master?” She asks, giving him his drink, and already getting the cigarette ready.</p><p>“Get me, Ms. Lawson.” He turns around, holding his whiskey, and takes a drink. Eva lights the cigarette and kisses him on the lips, before replacing her lips with the cigarette.</p><p>“Of course, Master.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eyyy, she has a new ability! I've always wanted to do the swing scene since the rapeplay chapter. I am so happy I was able to put it in, and no, that is not the last of seeing that amazing contraption.</p><p>If you like my story, and the premise, please kudos/comment/bookmark! All love is love, and I love you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. My Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get a little painful for Luna, and Batarian extremist goes too far, but for what?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garrus is typing away on the computer in their cabin, sending emails to multiple people. There hasn’t been much information about Cerberus after the attack on Eden Prime. Although they have the Shadow Broker working on getting information, it doesn’t stop him from looking as well.</p><p>He sniffs for a second, and looks over at the bathroom door; he sniffs again, and sighs. Standing up, he walks over to Luna’s private area full of her period supplies. Taking some out, he walks over to the door and knocks.</p><p>“Vixen, I have your things, there should be pain killers in the cabinet.” He leans against the wall, waiting for the door to open.</p><p>The door opens, and Luna is looking at him, holding her stomach in pain with an annoyed look on her face.</p><p>“Thanks, Daddy. I’m guessing you smelled it before I could ask you for my supplies?” She groans, and takes the supplies as he walks over to the cabinet, taking out some painkillers that would help and grabbing a cup, filling it with water.</p><p>He chuckles, “Yeah.” She whispers sorry, as she downs the water and pills. He walks out of the bathroom, sitting back at the desk. The scent isn’t flattering, but he doesn’t complain, it’s just her body working as intended. Eventually, once she uses the supplies the scent will be gone until she has to change again.</p><p>Luna walks out, and kisses the top of his head, taking a seat on his lap.</p><p>“Anything?”</p><p>He sighs, “No, there is a chance they are laying low because of Eden Prime.” He leans back, “There is a couple of missions we need to look into as Spectres though, to keep the peace.”</p><p>Luna starts to type away, looking into her inbox. As she searches, Garrus would rub her stomach, helping with her cramps and she whispers a thank you. Until she gasps and smiles at seeing an email from Kasumi.</p><p>“We should see each other soon, maybe on the Citadel?” Luna whispers, “So, Kasumi is on the Citadel, wanting to tell me some good news that she can’t tell me in an email.” She laughs.</p><p>“I wonder what she stole this time.” He chuckles, kneading her stomach in a circle, just the way she likes it.</p><p>“You know, maybe I should convince her to do amazing feats to become a Spectre, so she won't have to deal with Bau on her ass.” She leans back into him, not feeling as sexy, but there is a bit of arousal building in her.</p><p>He shook his head, “You were lucky, Vixen. I don’t think it would work for Kasumi.” He chuckles, “Would be funny though, but I think she prefers to stay a thief dealing with Spectres chasing her.”</p><p>She gasps, “Do I have to take her in? Because that’s bullshit.”</p><p>“No, I don’t think so.” He said, still rubbing her stomach. She moans softly, and shift in his lap. He kisses the back of the neck, and reaches down to her thighs, wanting to feel more.</p><p>“Garrus…no,” She whimpers and he sighs, pulling away from her.</p><p>“You know I learned that sex is good for cramps with Human females.” He huskily said in annoyance at her rejecting him.</p><p>She giggles, “The sex is messy, and I don’t feel like dealing with it.” She turns and kisses his mouth, “Maybe, shower sex, or a blow job.”</p><p>His eyes perked up at blowjob, “Wait…blow jobs?” He wiggles his brow plates, and she giggles slapping his chest.</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.” She kisses his neck, “You can fuck my mouth if you need to,” flirting at feeling his erection under her lap.</p><p>“Vixen, you cunning minx.” He whispers as she starts to grind on him. He sighs, as he thrusts into her, wanting to fuck her right there.</p><p>She moans, “After my period, I’m extra fertile, Daddy.”</p><p>He groans, “Are you now?”</p><p>She hums, “You can fuck a baby in me, rough and hard. Would you like that Daddy? Would you like to fuck a baby in me when I’m ovulating?” She grinds harder against him, and he grips her waist tighter, a little upset at the clothes blocking him right now.</p><p>“Fuck, Vixen.”</p><p>She moans, rubbing herself with her clothes as a barrier. With a whimper, she stands up and slides her pants down.</p><p>“Just keep the underwear on, okay?” She whispers, and he nods, pulling his zip down, letting his cock out. Standing up, he pushes himself between her thighs, groaning in her ears, whispering all the things he wants to do to her right now.</p><p>Reaching under her shirt, his hand cups her breast and kneads it, rolling her nipples giving her pleasure. He uses her thighs to fuck into, sure, it wasn’t directly in her, but her thighs were still great to get the job done.</p><p>Her hands reach down and circles around the tip of his cock, adding extra pleasure for him. He groans, and she huffs at the slickness from his cock, while enjoying the touch of his cock on her clit through her underwear. Squeezing, she uses her fingers to flick each of his ridges with each thrust, earning her a sharp intake of breath by him. </p><p>Suddenly, his omni-tool goes off, and Garrus ignore it, but Luna stops moving her body, much to his annoyance.</p><p>“It could be your mother,” She pants, feeling wet, and still cramping. He groans, feeling the pain of not getting off.</p><p>Looking at his omni-tool he growls, “Kaira, what the fuck?”</p><p>“Whoa, you ass, don’t answer me like that.” She yells, “I can’t call one of my best friends?”</p><p>He’s ready to go off, when Luna smiles, grabbing his arm, “Hi, Kaira, sorry for Garrus he’s upset a little, but besides that how are you?”</p><p>Kaira is silent, and she curses, “I am so sorry! Did I interrupt a mating moment?”</p><p>Luna coughs, and before Garrus could say yes, she shuts his mouth, glaring at him as he rolls his eyes.</p><p>“No, of course not! If you did, we will tell you!” She grins, and Garrus chuckles, “So, how are you, Kaira?” She asks again, wanting to get off the subject.</p><p>“Well, I am proud to tell you, the book was a success!” She squeals, and Luna tilts her head in confusion.</p><p>“What book?”</p><p>Kaira groans, “My book! Marked! Sure, it’s not super popular, but it did well! So well I plan to do a sequel!”</p><p>Garrus opens his mouth, but Luna shuts it again.</p><p>“A sequel? Interesting, and how are you going to do it this time?” Garrus slaps her ass, and she bites back a moan as his talons sink into her.</p><p>Kaira laughs, “Well, I was hoping…you guys would give me more material.” She happily states.</p><p>Luna sucks in a breath, stopping herself from moaning. Giving him begging eyes, but it didn’t work as Garrus slaps her again, and she almost drops from the pleasure. At least, her cramps have no bearing on how she enjoys pain from his hands.</p><p>“Uh…Luna?”</p><p>She coughs, “Right, Um…” He squeezes, “Um…” She drops forward onto the desk, cumming from his painful talon, and bites into her arm to stop herself from screaming, as her powers burst into Garrus, who quietly groans.</p><p>“Um…what? Hello! Luna!”</p><p>“Luna isn’t available right now; Kaira, and no we will not give you anything to write in a book.”</p><p>“Awe come on, Garrus.”</p><p>“You know, Kaira, seeing how most of that book depicts me and Luna. Don’t you think we should get some credits?”</p><p>She grew silent, and after a moment, “You know what? Who needs a sequel? Certainly not my fans! Bye Garrus! Bye Luna!”</p><p>Garrus stood there, as Luna huffs, and shakes from cumming like that. He rubs her ass and spanks it.</p><p>“You are an asshole, Daddy,” She whispers, standing up and turning around. Kissing his mouth, they moan into the hot kiss. Garrus is still wet, and he strokes his cock as it touches her thighs. Pulling away from his mouth, Luna kissing his neck, and bites a little, earning a grunt from him, before sliding to her knees.</p><p>As she sucks his cock, he groans in happiness.</p><p>***</p><p>They finished a mission, gaining information, and plan to report to the Council and The Shadow Broker. Luna is shaking though, and Garrus can see it. She’s trying to hold in the massive amount of pain coursing through her abdomen.</p><p>“You all ready, Luna?” He asks as they wait for the elevator. James is already heading over to his area with Urz behind him, while Cortez works on the Shuttle.</p><p>She nods, “Never better,” She whimpers, swallowing as another pain hits into her. She didn’t want to show her weakness to others. She didn’t want to cry in front of them, only Garrus could see her cry.</p><p>He touches her hand and saw the pain in them. Tears were forming in her eyes, and she kept blinking them away.</p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>“Cramps, just cramps,” She smiles, and the elevator stops, opening up for them.</p><p>Once inside, she sniffs as another wave hits her. Garrus starts to rub her stomach through her tight suit, which didn’t work much, if anything, it annoyed her.</p><p>“Garrus please stop,” She glares, grabbing his hand and pushing him away, and clutches her stomach in pain.</p><p>He sighs, “I just want to help.”</p><p>“Well, you can’t fucking help me through my tight suit, okay!” She growls, as another wave hits her, a tear finally escapes her eyes. She’s whimpering and huffing, trying her best to stay calm before reaching their cabin.</p><p>He nods, “Okay,” He calmly states, feeling horrible at not being able to do anything for her right now.</p><p>She sniffs, and her lips tremble, “I’m sorry, Garrus,” She sobs, “I’m in so much pain, and I just want to retake the pain killers right now.” She chokes, “I just don’t understand why it isn’t working. It should work for the entire time I’m on my period.” She whimpers as another cram hits her.</p><p>“I can talk to Dr. Shepard.” He starts, but she shook her head.</p><p>“Please talk to the Council and Broker with our findings. We need to keep them up to date on information.” She bits her fingers, tearing the skin right off.</p><p>“Luna,” His mandibles twitch in anger that his mate would think of work in her pain.</p><p>She shook her head, “Garrus, just…just do it…please,” The elevator stops at the cabin, and she walks inside, leaving Garrus.</p><p>Once he’s gone, she quickly walks into the shower and washes her body, hoping the warm water eases the pain. Thankfully, it does as she showers, and afterward, she leaves with a smile on her face, happy everything is back to normal. Going for her painkillers again, she takes another dose, feeling sure, that this time it would work.</p><p>Putting some clothes on, starting up a romantic movie, and grabbing her favorite candy, Turian chocolates, she lays in bed eating. Everything is great now, as the pain is finally gone. Garrus calls to see if she needs him, but she tells him she’s okay. They finish the conversation with him telling her he’s in the battery if anything.</p><p>An hour later, she’s crying on their bed, shaking from the pain of the cramps hitting her body like a sky car running into her. A sob escapes her lips, as another hit of pain ran through her body. Curling into a ball on the bed, she whimpers, begging for the painkillers just to work as intended.</p><p>“I don’t understand,” She cries, “Why won’t the pain stop!” She shouts and something breaks. She took a deep breath.</p><p>“Would you like me to call Garrus, Shepard?” Edi asks.</p><p>She punches the bed, “Please,” her voice is small, feeling pain is one thing, hell, she loves pain, but these cramps were horrible.</p><p>Time seems to tick slowly as she waits for her mate, sobbing as more pain course through her body.</p><p>The door opens up, and Garrus rushes to her, taking her in his arms and rubbing her stomach. There is a soothing effect, but it wasn’t enough, the pain is too bad, and it’s taking over her entire body as he rubs her stomach.</p><p>“Garrus, we need to go to the med bay.” She whimpers, and he nods.</p><p>“Want me to get you the pain killers?”</p><p>She growls, “Fuck those! It doesn’t work!” Her lips tremble, “I need to be looked at, Garrus, I’m scared.”</p><p>He picks her up and rushes to the elevator. As it was going down, she sobs into his chest, hoping no one sees her like this. Weak and unable to handle herself.</p><p>“What…what is wrong with me?” She sobs, “Do you think it’s something with the changing of my body?”</p><p>“Maybe, Luna, maybe. I don’t have the answers for you.” He tries to soothe her, but he could tell it’s not working. Instead, she looks even more miserable as her eyes begin to turn black.</p><p>She cries, “I hate this. I hate this. I hate this.” She chants quietly in his chest while shaking, and the elevator opens. With her in his arms, he rushes towards the med-bay, the light flickers, and Garrus looks to see Luna’s black eyes.</p><p>He runs towards the med-bay before anyone could ask questions. Inside, Dr.Chakwas and Dr. Shepard were talking privately about Luna, until they saw the flicker.</p><p>Laena stands up, wondering about Luna when Garrus rushes inside. Using her biotics to keep things contained, she shoos Garrus’s out along with Dr.Chakwas.</p><p>“Please, mom, I want Garrus here, please.” She begs, and Laena sighs. Garrus goes to hold her hand, but Luna shook her head, “No if I touch you, I'll see your memories.”</p><p>Laena scans, to see if anything is wrong, but there is nothing there. Quickly she starts to run tests, and Luna screams again, losing control of herself, causing a few things to break.</p><p>“Dr. Shepard, I have told Mr. Monroe to land at a nearby planet.”</p><p>“Thank you, Edi.” She said, continuing her tests. Garrus is on the floor climbing back up, as Luna sobs. Without hesitation, he grabs her hand.</p><p>
  <em>Galina giggles, as Garrus looks at his baby sister so small and squishy in her crib. Her mandibles a tiny and look soft against her face. Her crest is not as long as he thought it would be. She has her fangs already, but he learned they are too sensitive to chew anything too hard. What really got him were her eyes, looking at him with such cuteness, and he giggles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He goes to poke her, but Galina slaps his hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ow, Mom.” He pouts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shook her head, “Right now she’s very delicate, you need to clean your hands before touching her, Garrus.” She softly rubs her head, “Babies are born without their protective hide. Leaving them very vulnerable to germs. If you want to hold your sister, you must wash your hands.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Garrus runs to the bathroom, washes his hands very thoroughly, and rushes back. Galina is softly singing when he enters the room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Walking over, he shows her his hands, and she giggles, giving him his sister to hold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Garrus kept his big boy face on as he holds her, but the Solana made a sound, and his heart pounds in his chest with happiness.</em>
</p><p>She gasps, and Garrus gasps, looking at her with wide eyes. Tears were running down her face as she stares at her mate, still feeling his happiness and his sense of pride at holding his small sister.</p><p>“You were so...happy,” She whispers, and he touches her cheek.</p><p>“Alright!” They look over to see Laena smiling at the two, “So it seems we need to change your pain killer doses, because of your adapting body. Your hormones are changing, which is causing severe pain, and soon heavy flow, but once I make this medicine for you. Heavy flow won't be an issue.”</p><p>Luna sighs, “Thank you, but how did you stop my cramps if the drug isn't finished, what did you do?”</p><p>She sat down and smile, “I gave you a different type of medication while you and Garrus travel within his mind. It should keep things stable until I finish your new pain killers,” She chuckles, “It was such an experience watching you two, I have learned so much in that short time.”</p><p>“Short? It felt like an hour passed.” Garrus said, still thinking about his memory.</p><p>Laena nods, “Yes, but it was only ten minutes. With the scans I took, I was able to use a liquid form drug that was enough for the pain to stop. Since you both were in a dream-like state, I was able to inject it inside Luna with no problems.” She claps.</p><p>“Although I wish to have my pain killers now, I can wait.” Luna sighs, "Can we leave now? I want to lay down...this experience is exhausting."</p><p>She nods, “Yes, and I am starting to hypothesize why your body is changing. I won’t speak of it until I get peer-reviewed by Mordin, so don’t ask me.”</p><p>Luna takes a breath and looks up at Garrus, who was deep in thought. She touches his hand, and he looks at her with a twitch of his mandibles.</p><p>Luna gets out of bed and sighs, feeling his arms around her waist, holding her up. After saying goodbye to her mother, they made their way back to the cabin.</p><p>***</p><p>“Joker, how close are we?” She asks, pacing a little like the news of Batarians on an asteroid heading to hit Terra Nova runs through her mind.</p><p>“Only a few minutes away, Commander,” Joker said, moving his hands quickly as possible to get to the asteroid in time.</p><p>“Shepard, it seems there is a distress call coming from one of the engineers that wish for help.” Edi states.</p><p>Luna nods, “Patch them through,”</p><p>“We need help,” She starts, “They are here killing everyone and wish to hit the planet,” She’s silent for a moment.</p><p>“I need you to tell me right now where you are.” Luna stops moving and narrows her eyes, clutching her fist.</p><p>“I….I…please…you need to stop….the fusion torches…ple…son.” She cuts off.</p><p>Luna glares, “Edi, what happened?”</p><p>“It seems the connection has been cut, Commander. If you want to get in contact with her again you will need to land.”</p><p>Garrus walks inside, gun at the ready, “How’s everything? James is ready and Urz is suited up.” He chuckles, “This time he won’t get hurt like last time we went on a mission, I promise you.”</p><p>Luna tilts her head in confusion, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You’ll see. We need to move.” He nods at her and leaves. Luna tells Joker to land safely and to watch for any ships.</p><p>Making her way to the shuttle bay, she saw James give Navi a small kiss before heading inside and smile at the sweet moment. Until she saw, Urz with a gun strapped to his back, as he wears a Varren made armor to protect him.</p><p>“Oh…my…God! What is this!?” She stops herself from squealing. This is an important mission, but Urz is so damn cute!</p><p>Navi laughs, “Hilary gave me the idea! I thought it was stupid until I looked into how Elcors fight in battles.” She points to the gun on his back, “Urz is pretty intelligent, and on Garrus or your command, he will be able to activate the assault rifle on his back without having to jump into immediate danger.”</p><p>Luna kisses Urz on top of his head, and pet him full of love. “He even has a visor, spirits!” She gasps, looking at Urz visor, “Are you mommy’s war Varren?” He barks and licks her face, “Oh you are mommy’s war Varren.”</p><p>Navi giggles, “His visor is linked to yours and Garrus for better command, and to allow you to see what he sees at his level if you send him off to a different location to scout for you two.”</p><p>Luna wipes an imaginary tear from her eye and thank the spirits and god for giving her, her amazing sister.</p><p>“Thank you so much, Navi,” She said, walking into the Mako with Urz, “Tell Hill I said thanks as well!”</p><p>Navi nods, “No problem!” She waves and they leave.</p><p>While on the shuttle, Luna couldn’t stop looking at Urz and giggling at him just lying there panting and waiting for instructions. Garrus shakes his head but hides the face since he almost acted like her when Navi showed him Urz.</p><p>“Man, you can make a killing if this is advertised to the Alliance,” James said, “I need to tell Tiny to consider it.”</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “The Turian military would most likely want something like this as well. Varrens are seen as a menace, but think of training them into war machines.”</p><p>Luna rolls her eyes, “Dogs are a thing you know, but Varrens… is technically just a stronger dog species in my opinion.” She rubs Urz’s head, “Military dogs have been a thing for a while, but they died down ever since entering the space era Uncle David said.”</p><p>James shrugs his shoulder, “Why though? I’ve seen some strong dogs.”</p><p>Luna looks at him, “He said they couldn’t handle other planets as well. So they are mostly used on Earth and some planets, but with our tech, it’s not too important to need them on the field.” She smiles, “Much better as home pets, but Urz,” She grins, “Is a Varren, and Varrens have supreme adaptability and are pretty damn good.”</p><p>“Didn’t Wrex say they have a breeding problem,” Garrus chuckles as Luna pouts.</p><p>“Yes they do, but if we can maybe control their breeding, not like what happens to Krogans of course, then we could really use them if anything should happen.” She nods kissing Urz head once again, “Aren’t you happy mommy and daddy are working together again,” She squeals as Urz barks.</p><p>James laughs, “Damn Lola, you really in a mother mood, huh?”</p><p>She coughs and feels her face heat up, “Look, Urz is a very special Varren, and I love him.”</p><p>“Nah, it’s like your glowing or something.” He tilts his head, “Like…uh...baby fever. Yeah, like you have baby fever.”</p><p>She raises her eyebrows, “Baby fever? James, I don’t want an actual baby.” She gaps, trying her best not to look at Garrus.</p><p>He shrugs, “I don’t know Lola. I’ve seen it with my tías and mom before.” He chuckles, “Kind of funny actually.”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“We’re here, Commander,” Cortez said from his seat.</p><p>Luna nods and stands up, taking out her sniper, with Garrus and James following. They exit the Mako, quickly making their way to the shack in front of them.</p><p>“Watch for anything Cortez.”</p><p>“Aye, Aye, Ma’am”</p><p>Walking inside they begin to investigate. Garrus uses some signals for Urz to understand to search for smaller areas for him. As he uses his visor to look at what Urz is seeing, James walks into a room and saw a few datapads on the ground. Luna uses her scans to check for anything, wanting to make sure she has the full information of what the hell happened here.</p><p>“Shepard,” Garrus calls out, and Luna looks over at him. He nods towards Urz and she uses her visor to switch her view. Once she could see what Urz is seeing, she noticed a dead body.</p><p>“Urz stay right there,” She said,</p><p>“Wait that’s not all,” Garrus said, “Urz go the corner boy,” Urz barks, and heads over to a hole where a few limbs were.</p><p>Luna frowns, “How many people did they kill here?”</p><p>“Looks like the whole post here, there is an omni-tool on the body,” He points to a door behind crates, “We could spend time taking the crates down, or tell Urz to bring the omni-tool to us.”</p><p>“Can he tell what an omni-tool is?”</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “Urz, grab the omni-tool boy and bring it here,” He makes a sound, and Urz barks, grabbing the omni-tool and bringing it to them. Luna hacks through the tool and begins to go search through the data, learning of the fusion torches that need deactivating before the Batarians find them.</p><p>After this information, they proceed to see where the fusion torches are. As they made their way towards the console, Luna glares when she saw her archenemy, turrets.</p><p>“Oh for fucksake!” She growls,</p><p>“Cortez we’re going to need the Mako.” Garrus sighs, remembering his days against turrets.</p><p>“Coming, Spectre.”</p><p>Once Cortez arrives, they enter the Mako, making their way towards the turrets and console. Luna uses the mako’s guns aiming at her desired targets. James made a joke about how tough a Mako is, and Garrus chuckles, telling him he should see Luna’s driving first before stating that statement.</p><p>After some long shooting, they got out and Luna rushes over to the console to hack it, turning off the fusion touch. It wasn’t until the engineer came back online to speak to Luna, who told her to stay calm, and that she will be there soon.</p><p>Hitting the other fusion touches proved difficult, once they had to deal with some Batarians attacking them using their skills against them. Some had immunity on, which proved a little difficult for Luna to single them in the head, but she uses her tactical cloak and rushes towards them, killing them with her sword.</p><p>Urz became a big asset, by using his gun and listening to Garrus’s command, and protecting his ‘mommy’ while she rushes in with her sword. James made sure to take most of the agro as he runs around using fortify.</p><p>Luna stabs one of the Batarians in the back, “We need to find the console!” She shouts to Garrus, who snipes another Batarian.</p><p>James points towards it, “Over there, Commander!”</p><p>She nods, and rushes over to it, kicking a Batarian in the gut in the process. With the fusion torch down and the Batarians killed. They worked their way to the last one, which proved a bit more difficult as more Batarians show up to stop them.</p><p>“How many people are a part of this?” James said, using his shotgun to a Batarian.</p><p>One of them glares, “You humans don’t deserve the things you get. The galaxy would be a better place without your species trying to claim everything.”</p><p>Luna beheads him, and glares, thinking of her time as a slave. Hearing those words made her shiver, and the rage begins to change her. Garrus could see the change in her stance as she runs around slicing into the Batarians. She isn’t saying anything, but she is becoming more brutal with each kill. She’s breaking and he needs to calm her down.</p><p>“Luna!” He calls out, but she didn’t listen as she uses her biotic energy to blast through one of the running Batarians.</p><p>James stops and looks shocked, “Whoa…what’s Lola doing?” He asks as she punches another Batarian with her hand, breaking through his shield after using her powerful biotics; he winces from the graphic scene.</p><p>“Banshee,” He said, and Luna stops instantly after killing the last Batarian, she turns to him. Her eyes are black, and intense, wanting to kill him for calling her name, but she isn’t screaming. Instead, she starts to biotically charge towards him with each step.</p><p>James starts to panic, “Holy shit…Lola’s looking like she wants to kill us.” He starts to back up, afraid. Navi told him about this side of her, but he never expects to see it since she said, Luna has it under control.</p><p>Garrus stood his ground, as she got closer, and closer, so close, she reaches his face about to scream.</p><p>“I am you master, and as my slave, you will stop,” He calmly states, and Luna stop, much to James’s surprise.</p><p>She drops to her knees, “<strong>I am sorry master, please forgive me.</strong>” She softly said to him, looking up at him with innocent eyes.</p><p>He cups her cheeks, “It’s okay, come back to me Luna.” She blinks back her black eyes and looks at him.</p><p>“Garrus,” She stands up looking around, “Shit…did I lose control?” She frowns, putting away her sword.</p><p>He chuckles, “Yes, but, I had everything under control.” He whispers, and her face heats up, starting to remember what he said.</p><p>“Thank you…” She coughs, looking over at James, “Sorry you had to see that.”</p><p>He snuffles a laugh, “Nah, it's okay, Lola. Just uh…warn me next time.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes, “I can’t warn you. That part of me has always been uncontrollable. Although I have managed to subdue her, things can happen without my say.”</p><p>He shrugs, “Well, Lola, at least we have Scars here to keep things under control.” He laughs.</p><p>Garrus chuckles, as Luna gives them the middle finger, heading towards the fusion torch console. In his mind, he couldn’t believe how much power he has over her.</p><p><em>“I am your master, and as my slave, you will stop,” </em>He swallows.</p><p>“<strong><em>I am sorry master, please forgive me</em></strong><em>” </em>She turns around to them, and nods, commanding them to head back to the Mako to hit the central control center.</p><p>Sitting in the Mako, Garrus is silent and continuing to look at her. She is laughing and joking with James about Navi, but he notices that sometimes she would look at him for a split second. From her nervous eyes, he could tell that she knew, he knew the power he has over her.</p><p>Before reaching the main facility, they meet with more Batarians, but instead of shooting at them, they call out to them, wanting a peaceful solution.</p><p>Luna holds her sword, just in case, as she looks at the Batarian. Sure, she lost her mind before Garrus took control, but she doesn’t hate Batarians as much anymore after getting to know her friend, Uvek.</p><p>The Batarian nods and sighs, “Look, I don’t want to deal with this shit anymore,” He shook his head, “Balak has lost his damn mind. This was supposed to be a quick salve grab, not trying to destroy a human planet.”</p><p>“The fact you are telling me you want to take humans as slaves gives me the impression you want to fucking die by my hands,” She growls, walking close, and the other Batarians held their guns at her.</p><p>He sighs, “Okay, yes, but honestly, not worth my life.” He calls off his people, “The slave trade is just within the Batarian culture. There have been calls for reform, but until then I’m just trying to make a living like you are.”</p><p>She glares, “There are better ways. My friend is a Batarian, and he’s told me there are better ways.”</p><p>“Maybe,” He shrugs, looking around, “But I can’t change if you kill me here and now,” He looks at his people, “We can’t change.”</p><p>“What’s your name,” Garrus asks, crossing his arms.</p><p>He nods, “Charn.”</p><p>“Well, Charn, if you really want to change, be our guess.” He glares, “But if I find out you are still trying to sell Humans, my mate and I are going to hunt you down and kill you.” He shows off his sniper, “We’re Spectres after all. We have the resources.”</p><p>Charn looks back and forth between Garrus and Luna. With a nod, he and his people left, but not without telling them silently something.</p><p>“The reason why Balak wants to blow up the planet is because of a Cerberus controlled station. They seem to have secure Element X, and plan to use it for the Humans.” He said, and leaves.</p><p>Luna spins around, wanting to know more, but Edi calls out saying that they need to deal with the plotted course of the asteroid. Although it won’t hit for a while, its destination is still to hit Terra Nova. Rushing inside, they fought off more Batarians, and met with Balak, claiming his hatred for Humanity, and how they stole what is theirs. It wasn’t until he looked into her eyes, and knew, she’s different.</p><p>“Wait, I know you.” He glares, “You’re Shepard.”</p><p>“Yes, a lot of people call me that. I am after all the first Human Spectre.”</p><p>He glares, “No, The Batarian Butcher.” She swallows, and narrows her eyes, “And Black Widow,”</p><p>“How did you find out I'm Black Widow?” She crosses her arms in annoyance.</p><p>James looks at her, “Wait, your Black Widow? I had a general talk about that to the squad I was in.”</p><p>Luna looks over at him, “It’s a long story, and not the time, James.” She sighs.</p><p>“Oh, we know who you are, Commander Shepard,” He glares, “Tell me, how does it feel to have Element X coursing through your system.”</p><p>She tilts her head, “Element X?</p><p>He chuckles, “Sad, of course, the Human doesn’t know of Element X.”</p><p>She grips her sword, “Tell me about Element X.”</p><p>“No, if you think I would do that, you are more an idiot than I thought.” He crosses his arms, “No, what you’re going to do is let me go, or the engineers of this station will die.” He shrugs, “Unless you would rather be called a Human Butcher along with Batarian Butcher.”</p><p>Luna laughs, “You really think…I would give up valuable information for a few engineers,” She rolls her eyes, “I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Shepard,” James said, frowning at that statement.</p><p>“No, what I am going to do is capture you, and then I am going to torture you until you tell me all the information I want on this ‘Element X’.” She starts to use her biotics, “Your people have changed me from within, and if I must sacrifice <strong>humans then so be it!” </strong>She shouts, rushing towards them with impressive speed.</p><p>“Garrus tells her to stop,”</p><p>Garrus shook his head, “No,” James glares at him, “Take Urz and look for the engineers, I got her six.”</p><p>James nods and takes the Varren to look for the engineers. As Luna attacks Balak, she’s impressed with how well he’s handling her, but doesn’t stop her from wanting to get him, she meant her word, and she’s going to keep it. Garrus took a spot and sniped at any Batarians coming his way and hers, as he watches her back. He could tell if she’s completely lost it, which she hasn’t, yet. If she does, he knows how to stop it.</p><p>James calls out to Garrus, who then looks through Urz’s view, seeing that, some of the engineers have died because they weren’t fast enough. One other area has the last bomb in it, and Garrus commands James to head there quickly. Once they made it there, James uses his great hacking skills and fails.</p><p>With a frustrated grunt, he kicks at the door as the woman on the other side begs and cries for him to help her. Garrus instructs Urz to go through a small hole leading into the room. The time ticks down and now Garrus fears for Urz’s life. Once Urz reaches the area, the woman turns to sob.</p><p>Urz gets to the bomb as instructed, and Garrus begins to hack through him. Luna uses a warp towards a Batarian heading towards Garrus, and he thanks her with wide eyes. Turning back to her enemy, Balak, who is huffing and looks to be losing energy, she races towards him.</p><p>It’s seconds left, and a extremely stressed Garrus stops the bomb from blowing up his Varren and the engineer. With a sigh, he turns to see Luna kicking Balak unconscious.</p><p>With a look of disgust, she crosses her arms, until a bark sounds and she sees Urz rushing towards her. She smiles and hugs the happy Varren as he licks at her face.</p><p>“Awe mommy is so proud of you!”</p><p>James holds the whimpering engineer, “Well, at least you’re happy,” He frowns at her.</p><p>Luna stands up and looks at her, “Are you okay?”</p><p>She whimpers, “Y-yes, thank you f-for,” She sobs, and they look at her awkwardly, “They….they’re all…dead…my brother,” She cries, and Luna loosens her Commander persona. Walking over to her, she holds her tight shushing her, telling her it’s going to be okay.</p><p>From afar, Kai Leng watches before leaving.</p><p>***</p><p>“Something like this will cause a lot of controversies, Commander,” Tevos sighs with a tired look having to deal with this matter.</p><p>“More like this is going to cause a lot of angry Humans after what could have happened.” Luna crosses her arms.</p><p>Garrus sighs, “There is going to be retaliation if public figures and leaders don’t calm the people if they hear about this. Or worse, Cerberus is going to be that retaliation.”</p><p>Tevos frowns, “We need to keep this issue as private as possible. I will have a chat with the Human councilor and the leaders of the Alliance. Please, Spectres, keep an eye out for Cerberus.”</p><p>They nod, and the call ends. Garrus leans on the wall, waiting for Luna as she types away with a straight face.</p><p>“We can’t have Balak here. I know your mother is an expert at gaining information with torture, but we have others that aren’t in on the Normandy crew, and they wouldn’t understand.” He starts.</p><p>“I know,” She said, and a call starts.</p><p>“If it isn’t, Lunaria Shepard, what pleasure do I owe you?”</p><p>She leans back and crosses her arms, “I’m going to need you for something, Darius.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The chapters are going to start being shorter. I am sure my long chapters scare some people away, and tbh, it's not worth the stress to write/edit long 8-10k words anymore. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, now for our sponsor, me! </p><p>If you do like my story, and enjoy the premise Kudos/Comment/Bookmark and share! Your love is very much appreciated! I love you, Thank you, and have an amazing day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Insecurities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Garrus has a problem with Kaidan, and the Normandy crew goes on a few missions gaining intel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna walks out of the shuttle in a huff pissed at her mate and former lover, “What the hell was that?” She looks at them, “That was embarrassing!” She shouts, and the others in the shuttle bay nervously walk towards their respected stations. Cortez shook his head, from the bickering of Garrus and Kaidan, while heading to his station.</p>
<p>“Shepard,” Kaidan starts.</p>
<p>“Shut up! I want you to shut up!” She glares at him, and Garrus nods, “Don’t even fucking start with nodding. You’re just as bad Garrus! What the fuck was that!?”</p>
<p>He looks down, “I’m sorry,”</p>
<p>She glares, “Sorry!? Sorry!?” She points towards Lia checking on an injured Urz, “What the fuck!? Our Varren almost died because of you, Garrus!”</p>
<p>Garrus looks over at Urz, “Shit…” He whispers under his breath</p>
<p>She walks over to the gun case and puts her sniper and sword inside. That mission could have ultimately failed because of them. The least! Garrus could do is keep his damn insecurities in check, and Kaidan could have just stopped when she told him to. All they had to do is listen to her command, but no, they rather bitch at each other.</p>
<p>“Enjoy the ‘sacred’ battery!” She orders, while clicking the button for the elevator, “And you! Get your shit together! You’re a damn Alliance soldier, act like one!” She glares at Kaidan in disappointment.</p>
<p>As she left, tension is in the air, but everyone continues to work. Garrus stares at the elevator and knew he was in the wrong. He shook his head, telling himself that he’s a damn idiot for what he did, and now his mate is pissed because of him.</p>
<p>James walks over to them, cocking his eyes brows, and crossing his arms. Garrus sighs, seeing the disapproving look on his face. Kaidan on the other head is avoiding everyone's pointed looks as he places his armor and guns away.</p>
<p>“I fucked up,” Garrus said, as Kaidan leaves on the elevator.</p>
<p>“Yeah, the screaming Lola kind of tells us you did.” He chuckles and shakes his head, “Why don’t you take your armor off, and we can spar off the stress.”</p>
<p>Garrus nods, going to put his armor and guns away. Sparing is the best solution right now, as his mind races about Luna.</p>
<p>As he stretches, he thought about the mission, and curses under his breath angry it could have been a failure because he couldn’t keep his emotions in check. It was easy, get some information, stop some mercs from causing some issues, and enjoy the week after; but of course, his insecurities took over.</p>
<p>Doesn’t help how ‘nice’ Kaidan was being to her Luna. He could smell it, knowing what he plans to do. Be a nice guy to win her heart back, but she’s his mate, his Vixen!</p>
<p>James nods at him and stands in a stance, clutching his fist. Garrus took a deep breath to clear his thoughts and to think rationally of the situation.</p>
<p>Their fist starts to connect against their arms with each blow as they block each other. James went low, and Garrus blocks it. He then goes low, and James blocks his hit, almost failing. Garrus chuckles, as James told him it was a small mistake and not to get full of himself.</p>
<p>“So, Lola.” He punches.</p>
<p>Garrus dodges, “Kaidan was helping her with something, and I started it.” He punches.</p>
<p>James ducks, “Helping her with something?”</p>
<p>“Uh, she was trying to understand how to do a biotic power called reave and he wanted to help.” He jumps back as James swings.</p>
<p>He huffs, “Nothing wrong with that.” Moving around in a circle.</p>
<p>“Yeah, until I saw how…close he was to her.” He glares, seeing an opening and punching James in the jaw.</p>
<p>“Damn scars, I ain’t Whiskey.” He chuckles, and Garrus laughs.</p>
<p>“Whiskey? You nicknamed him Whiskey?”</p>
<p>He laughs, “Oh, hell yes, maybe if you took the time to know him, you would know. Kaidan loves Peruvian Whiskey.” He punches Garrus in the face, and he shook his head, rubbing the area for a moment.</p>
<p>He hums, “Guess I didn’t know or just didn’t care.”</p>
<p>“Well, can’t leave me hanging, what happened next?”</p>
<p>Garrus sighs, “I got…jealous, and my primal instinct to protect my mate took control.” He dodges a hit from James, and James sighs.</p>
<p>“You know, Tiny told me about that primal urge shit. I totally get it, seeing Tiny talking to some of the Turian crewmembers here…can be annoying.”</p>
<p>“But?” Garrus waits for it, as he punches in James's direction.</p>
<p>James chuckles as he dodges, “But, I trust my girl.” Garrus grabs him and gets him on the ground, causing him to concede the fight. Cortez chuckles from his area and made a remark towards them. James threw up his middle finger, huffing in exhaustion.</p>
<p>“I do trust Luna.” Giving him his hand.</p>
<p>He grabs it, “No, you don’t because if you did. Then you wouldn’t be acting a damn fool and getting poor Urz hurt,” He crosses his arm, “That varren is the best boy, I can’t believe I would actually love one, but here I am.”</p>
<p>Garrus chuckles, “Yeah, Urz is quite something.” He sighs, thinking of his words, angry with himself for not trusting Luna.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you have a chat with Kaidan? I’m not saying to become best friends; I’m saying to stop acting like he’s going to take your ‘mate’ away from you.” He pats his back, “Luna is deeply in love with you, don’t let your fears win.” He walks away back to his area of the shuttle bay.</p>
<p>Walking into the lounge, he saw Kaidan drinking quietly to himself, looking down. Garrus prayed to the spirits not to fight him, and walked over to him, coughing.</p>
<p>Kaidan turns around, and chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief of him being here.</p>
<p>“Peruvian Whiskey?” He asks, and Kaidan nods, lifting his glass then drinking.</p>
<p>“Yup, how you figured?”</p>
<p>Garrus walks over and pours himself some Turian brandy. Grabbing his drink, he walks over to the couch and sits down.</p>
<p>“Just a little birdy told me.”</p>
<p>Kaidan snort, “Birdy, huh.”</p>
<p>Garrus stares at him, “I’m guessing you want to say something to me about birds?” He shrugs, “Humans love calling Turian birds.”</p>
<p>“Just thought it was funny, Vakarian.” He quietly said.</p>
<p>Garrus narrows his eyes, “Right, sure.”</p>
<p>“If you want to say something, just say it.” Kaidan turns around and leans against the bar, drinking his whiskey, “Because honestly, I don’t see the reason for you to be here. Other than trying to start a fight with me, again, and losing more of your credibility.”</p>
<p>Garrus, swallow his pride and sighs, “I want to say I am sorry for acting that way to you.” Kaidan looks surprised, “I was wrong, and I hope to not do that again. Sometimes my primal instinct can be weird when it comes to Luna.”</p>
<p>Kaidan is silent as he looks at Garrus, thinking, before putting his glass down, and crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“Is it even safe for her to be with you?” He asks.</p>
<p>Garrus raised his brow plates, “What?” He clutches his glass, trying not to throw it at him.</p>
<p>“You talk about ‘primal urges’ as if you are an animal.”</p>
<p>“We’re all animals in the grand skim of things,” Glaring at him.</p>
<p>Kaidan rolls his eyes, “Yes, but you speak as if you are one moment away from becoming feral and killing someone.” Kaidan glares at him, “All I’m asking is if Luna is safe being with you.”</p>
<p>He clutches his jaw as his mandibles twitch angrily. The thoughts that ran through his head, he knew he couldn’t follow through it, but just like making a baby with Luna is hot, shooting the head off this Human would be nice.</p>
<p>However</p>
<p>Kaidan is right…is he safe around Luna? What if he loses it, and wants to claim her as his slave for ‘disobeying’ him as Turians of old did. Hell, the mission was almost a disaster because he wasn’t paying attention to Urz. Why? Because he was, too busy feeling jealous over Kaidan.</p>
<p>James is right; he doesn’t trust Luna, because if he did, then he wouldn’t be acting like this. So, back to Kaidan’s question, is he safe for Luna to be around?</p>
<p>Garrus look in his lap and frowns at his thoughts. His eyes look at Kaidan, and he could see the happiness in his eyes at finally getting to him. Finishing his drink, he walks over to the bar and leaves the glass.</p>
<p>“Why are you here Alenko?”</p>
<p>He raises his eyebrows, “Because of the Alliance, didn’t Luna brief you?”</p>
<p>Garrus looks him in the eyes, “No, I don’t believe you. So, cut the shit and tell me.” He gets close and they're looking at each other from eye to eye, “Why are you here?”</p>
<p>Kaidan chuckles, “I mean it, Vakarian, I am here because I want to be a part of this crew.” He narrows his eyes, “Although, I wonder how long your relationship with Luna will last.” He smirks, “I’m not here to break up anyone, as I said, I am here for the Alliance; but, I want to make sure Luna is happy.” He shrugs.</p>
<p>Garrus glares at him, “You don’t think we could last, huh? So, I guess you’re waiting for the perfect opportunity for us to break up?” He grabs the bar.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say that, all I said is that I want to make sure Luna is happy.” He crosses his arms, “Luna is different; I get that, but a Turian?” He shrugs and shook his head, “Just haven’t seen a successful Turian/Human couple, maybe one or two, but they usually fail after sometimes. Culture differences, and all that.”</p>
<p>Garrus swallows and tightens his hand, remembering all the times his father would talk down to Luna, and make her feel like shit. When will enough be enough, and she leaves him because of his father? When will she give up trying to be with a Turian? His eyes start to look conflicted, as the demons in his head begin to speak to him, laughing, and taunting.</p>
<p>He narrows his eyes, “Plus, she’s going to want children in the future, Vakarian, and you can’t give her that.”</p>
<p>“You do know adoption is a thing.” His mandibles flare in anger.</p>
<p>Kaidan shrugs, “You’re not wrong, but what if, one day she wants a child of her own blood? Would you be able to allow her to ‘mate’ with another human to achieve this?”</p>
<p>Garrus stood there for a moment, glaring at this man, wanting to punch him in the face, or just kill him, either way, works. Kaidan on the other hand watches his expression and swiftly leaves after patting him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>
  <em>“What if, one day she wants a child of her own blood?”</em>
</p>
<p>Garrus swallows, and sighs, knowing that’s not true at all. Luna doesn’t even want kids! He’s the one who has to convince her!</p>
<p>But what if she changes her mind? Would she want biological children?</p>
<p>
  <em>“Just haven’t seen a successful Turian/Human couple, maybe one or two, but they usually fail after sometimes. Culture differences, and all that.” </em>
</p>
<p>He sat down, “Fuck…” he whispers, closing his eyes tightly, feeling a migraine developing.</p>
<p>
  <em>“She is not a Vakarian! How dare you disrespect our name like this?!”</em>
</p>
<p>His jaw clutches thinking of all the times his father would disrespect Luna in front of her face and behind her back. The pain he would cause whenever he is mention or around.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You know what, Garrus, I wouldn’t be so angry if you would just defend me from him,”</em>
</p>
<p>He drinks, drowning in his darkness.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Garrus watches her sleep as Luna lays in their bed. She has dry tears on her face, and he felt bad for letting his jealousy and insecurities lead him during the mission. He begins thinking of Kaidan’s words, and his memory. Allowing the thoughts to bother him, and now he wants to say sorry. He wants to join her, and have ‘I’m sorry’ sex, but instead he grabs his toiletries and clothes. Taking one more look, he heads out of the cabin.</p>
<p>With a sigh, he enters the elevator and returns to the battery, where Urz is sleeping on his cot. After getting him hurt today, he allows him to sleep there as he works on calibrating; at least that is what he deserves.</p>
<p>The days continue normally, as they continue to see if there are any signs of Cerberus around. During their time searching, they did some missions for the Council. Luna made sure always to keep Garrus and Kaidan apart if she goes on any missions.</p>
<p>Sometimes, Garrus would take lead on his own missions, having James join him if anything. Luna wasn’t happy about him working alone, but he prefers it after what happened, and would rather he give himself space away from her, but he doesn’t admit this to her.</p>
<p>The nights were lonely for both of them. Luna would lay awake rubbing his side on the bed until Archangel will join her to take his spot. Garrus would stay up most of the nights either in the information room or in the battery calibrating.</p>
<p>Right now, he’s running across the field, taking a stim pack, and using his tactical cloak into the Cerberus trooper. Taking his gun, he points it at him and shoots him in the face, before he could react. His heart is racing as he goes from one enemy to another, but he didn’t care, using this time to lose himself to the loud explosions.</p>
<p>Taking out his sniper, he huffs in exhausting, but aims and begins to snipe his enemies in his positions. He could feel his body wanting to collapse, so, he takes another stim pack to feel the rush again.</p>
<p>He swallows and focuses on shooting each enemy in the head, having a nice kill count. He chuckles, feeling the pumping of his heart and the quickening of his blood in his veins.</p>
<p>He felt alive.</p>
<p>Switching out his sniper to his assault rifle, he moves from his compromised spot and runs from the assault of bullets. Turning invisible, he takes out his omni-blades and uses his jet pack to slam into the ground of his enemies.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he feels a lot of pain in his chest, as his heart beats rapidly. Dropping to the ground, clutches his chest with a groan.</p>
<p>“Garrus!” He hears, and he looks up to see Luna running after him. Using her biotics, she blocks anymore of the bullets coming after him. She glares at the Phantom and uses a biotic blast, blowing them away.</p>
<p>He groans, and she starts using medi-gel, ordering her team to watch their backs.</p>
<p>“I told you to wait for me!” She shouts at him, be he waves her away.</p>
<p>“I was doing fine, just didn’t see the Nemesis on the left.” She rolls her eyes, and he looks away feeling bad.</p>
<p>She uses her last medi-gel on him, and he stands up, going for another stim packs, but Luna stops him.</p>
<p>“Don’t,” She frowns, “I know you’ve been overdosing.” She looks at him worried.</p>
<p>“I’m just trying to do my job, Luna.” He sighs, taking out his assault rifle.</p>
<p>She glares, “Just trying to do your job? Garrus you’ve been shooting up so much that I could hear your heart racing.” She takes out her sword, “Just please, please don’t use anymore.” She whispers and he can hear the heartbreak.</p>
<p>He nods, aiming his weapon and shooting, “Okay,”</p>
<p>Leaving that area, they made their way past a few dead bodies and saw an entrance. Garrus made sure to keep far away from Kaidan, James stood between the two, and Luna walks in front.</p>
<p>“This is it,” Luna whispers, closing her eyes and hearing the screams and panic of the Prothean, “I can feel them here.” She whispers, making her way inside.</p>
<p>“You can feel them inside?” Kaidan asks looking confused.</p>
<p>She nods, “Yeah, it’s a weird sense, but I can hear Prothean beacons. I can’t understand the words, but I can feel the panic and fear. Their emotions wash over me, and I feel a bit overwhelmed, but not enough for me to be incapable to work.”</p>
<p>Entering inside, they look around the quiet place. There doesn’t seem to be much going around, but they knew Cerberus had hold of this place, which means they were trying to gather information to benefit them.</p>
<p>Luna sighs, taking in the feelings of the pain and loud noises coming from the Prothean artifact that is further away. Keeping her sniper up, in case of an ambush, she walks, with the others still behind her.</p>
<p>Garrus gasps and drops to his knees, feeling his heart beating a lot faster than normal. Luna rushes over to him as James asks him if he’s alright.</p>
<p>“Garrus,” She whispers, and he groans, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Shepard, I shouldn’t have….” He sighs, trying to calm his heart, “Fuck.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have any medi-gel?” Kaidan asks, and Garrus is surprised by the concern in his voice, wondering if he’s lying.</p>
<p>“I used all of mines,” James said frowning.</p>
<p>Luna sighs, taking him in her arms, “I should have called for Cortez, Garrus, I’m sorry.” She whimpers.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s not your fault. Just…give me a moment.” He groans, enjoying the feeling of her arms around him again, missing her scent and arms around him. Kaidan looks around and saw a dead Cerberus trooper.</p>
<p>Rushing over, he looks around and saw some medi-gel. With a grin, he turns around to see a sad Luna whisper ‘I love you’ to Garrus and kisses him softly, as James calls Cortez for pick up, yelling at him to hurry up.</p>
<p>With a nod, he walks over to Garrus, and quietly uses the medi-gel on him, “Found only one. We need to hurry with the mission and get you to Dr.Chakwas if this doesn’t hold.” He said, pushing away his feelings.</p>
<p>Garrus looks at him, and nods, “Thanks,” He whispers, and Kaidan helps him up. Luna smiles at them before standing up herself.</p>
<p>“I don’t hear anyone here, so it should be quick.” She said, and they nod, “Let’s go boys; we need to get this over with.”</p>
<p>When they reached the last area, Luna is amazed by the spear in the center of the room, floating. It was calling to her, whispering for her to touch it. Of course, the others didn’t hear it, but she did, and she made her way slowly towards it. Garrus tilts his head, and walks with her in question, seeing her eyes gaze.</p>
<p>“Shepard?” He asks, and she reaches up and touches it. A flash of light appears and everyone closes their eyes, besides Luna whose eyes were wide.</p>
<p>Once the flash is over, James looks over at her, “Lola?” He asks, seeing her standing there wide-eyed.</p>
<p>Garrus touches her shoulder, and she blinks back her black eyes, “Hey,” he said, and she smiles at him. Then looks at the spear as it slowly begins to grow smaller, she walks closer, and took it in her arms.</p>
<p>“What did it do?” Kaidan asks, tilting his head.</p>
<p>Suddenly Cerberus troopers appear, and they were ready to shoot, but a green substance is on one of them, and he starts to scream. While the trooper screams, the green substance burns at his skin, eating him alive. The other trooper is in shock, but once the first one dies, he starts to have to green substance on him and starts to scream.</p>
<p>The boys put their guns down and look at the dead Cerberus troopers in shock. All of their heads turn towards Luna, who has black eyes, and her arm outstretch while holding the Prothean artifact.</p>
<p>“That,” She finishes, a smirk on her face.</p>
<p>While in the shuttle, Garrus looks at her oddly, “So, did you learn anything from the spear? Other than that…weird ability.”</p>
<p>She shakes her head, “No, I didn’t, but it only taught me that skill. I don’t know what’s it called, but you can see that it’s similar to reave.”</p>
<p>Kaidan chuckles, “Yeah, but there is a clear difference. Sheesh, did you see what it did once one of them died? Jumped from one to another. Then the fact it was eating them alive.”</p>
<p>“Clearly it’s biotics,” James said, crosses his arms, “It was pretty dark seeing that gruesome scene, but I’m starting to get used to gruesome when it comes to Lola,” He chuckles, and Luna punches his arm.</p>
<p>“So, I can call it something dark?”</p>
<p>Garrus hums, “Well, it’s like a channel right? Like you are channeling your biotics on them.”</p>
<p>“So, dark channel?” Kaidan asks, looking at him.</p>
<p>Garrus nods, “Dark channel does sound pretty impressive.”</p>
<p>“Damn, I just learned reave, and now this happens.” Kaidan groans, “One step forward, but ten steps behind, Shepard.” Garrus unconsciously pats his back.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I feel the same way.”</p>
<p>James laughs, “Same!”</p>
<p>Luna pouts, “I can’t help what I can do, okay. Plus, reave is an amazing ability!” They laugh, and Luna smiles at the bonding moment. It was nice to see Kaidan and Garrus speak together normally. Although it’s not completely friendly, at least it’s not hostile as before.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Hours after their successful mission, and giving Garrus some time to see Dr.Chakwas for his heart. Luna and Garrus are in the QCE having a debriefing with the Council, giving them the details of the mission. Once the call is over, Luna sighs, holding the railing.</p>
<p>“I’m surprised you didn’t hang up on them,” He chuckles, but stops when he saw her expression.</p>
<p>She looks at him, “You’re doing it again, Garrus. You are overtaking your stim packs.” She sighs, holding the railings tighter.</p>
<p>He looks away, “I know.”</p>
<p>She sighs, “If you…I can’t have you doing that, Garrus. What if your heart gave out? What if you died on the spot? What if I was too late?” She grips it tighter, “I…I can’t live without you.”</p>
<p>“Luna,” He frowns, laying his hands on hers.</p>
<p>“I remember when you told me about your feelings after I woke up from being in a small coma,” She sniffs, “I feel the same way, Garrus.” She frowns, “Please, don’t ever do that again…please. I love you so much to…to see you…” She whimpers, shaking a little at the thought of him dying in her arms.</p>
<p>He wraps his arms around her waist, “I’m sorry, Luna, I’m so sorry. It won’t happen again, I promise.” Holding her tightly, and bringing her closer to him.</p>
<p>“I miss you,” She whimpers.</p>
<p>“I miss you too,” He looks at her with a sad look.</p>
<p>She turns around in his arms, “Can we talk over dinner?” He nods and touches her head with his.</p>
<p>Once inside their cabin, Luna pours the drinks as Garrus sets their dinner on the table for them to eat. Sitting down he watches as Luna releases her hair from her bun, and looks at him with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Hey,” She starts, and he nods.</p>
<p>“Hey,” He quietly said reaching for his food. As they ate, it’s quiet, but not awkward. When small jazz music begins to play, they looked at each other in question.</p>
<p>“Want to help set the mood,” Edi said, and they laugh.</p>
<p>Luna places her plate of sushi down, “Thank you, Edi. Maybe we have some privacy though.”</p>
<p>“You do know I will hear regardless?” Edi asks.</p>
<p>She rolls her eyes, “Yes, now go.”</p>
<p>“Signing you out, Commander.”</p>
<p>Garrus chuckles, eating his own raw fish, happy the shipment from Palaven arrived. Luna looks at him with some emotions in her eyes, preparing to talk.</p>
<p>“I want to say sorry,” She starts, and he looks at her weirdly, “I should have sat down and spoken to you about things.”</p>
<p>He shook his head, “No, I should have trusted you and not start anything.” Placing his plate down, he leans back, “I guess I still feel inferior to Kaidan, no matter how much you tell me I shouldn’t.”</p>
<p>“Garrus,” She frowns, but he places his hands in the air to get her to stop talking.</p>
<p>“Let me finish,” She nods, “I guess I’m waiting for this dream to be over. I’m waiting for you to leave me for him. I keep telling myself ‘how the hell does this human still want to be with me?’” She takes one of his hands and places it on her cheek.</p>
<p>“Because, I love you, big guy.”</p>
<p>He nods, “I know, but…seeing Kaidan always reminds me how much you both loved each other. Seeing the love in his eyes, tells me I am one step away from you leaving me for him.” He sighs, “I love you, and I should trust you, but sometimes I can’t stop the demons in my head, whispering.”</p>
<p>“Well, I think your demons are given too much credit,” She pouts, “I love you, Garrus. My love for you is more than you know, and I do my best to always show you.” She smiles, “You are my one and only.”</p>
<p>He took in a breath, “You are my one and only.” They entwine their hands and squeeze. “I’m sorry for overdosing.”</p>
<p>She looks down, “Yeah…I don’t like that.”</p>
<p>“And I am going to work on it. No more overdosing, I swear to you, Luna.”</p>
<p>“Even when we fight, right?”</p>
<p>He nods, “Even when we fight, I won’t do that to you or myself.” He whispers, and she nods with a small smile.</p>
<p>“Okay, I trust you, but,” She narrows her eyes and frowns, “If you do that again, I am hauling your ass to rehab.”</p>
<p>He chuckles, “Yes, Commander Shepard.” She giggles.</p>
<p>He looks around, feeling another weight on his shoulder. Kaidan's words still plaguing his mind. Kaidan dropped the seed of doubt in his head, and now he can’t’ stop thinking about it.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to stop you from having children,”</p>
<p>She tilts her head, “Garrus, you’re the one who said you want children. I told you I’m not comfortable with having them.” She giggles.</p>
<p>“I know, but you could change your mind one day and want children of your blood….to you know…continue the Shepard bloodline.” He looks away nervously from saying that, feeling odd.</p>
<p>She blinks, “What?” Her face scrunches as she thought, “Shepard Bloodline? I have an uncle and other family members, Garrus,” She laughs and snorts, “I know I don’t talk about them, but they are not in my life enough to really speak of them. I don’t need to continue the ‘Shepard Bloodline.’”</p>
<p>"Sorry, I guess my insecurities got the better of me."</p>
<p>Her laughter died down, "Plus, I wouldn't want to give birth," she looks sad, "Giving birth to children will force them to have fucked up genetics like me." She whispers.</p>
<p>"Hey," He grabs her chin, and she sighs. "Don't speak like that, you have amazing genetics."</p>
<p>"Then you don't speak like that," She laughs half-heartedly, "'Shepard Bloodline'," She scuffs and looks away from him, "If I give birth to any children they would hate me for giving birth to them," She tries to hide her tears, but Garrus wipes them away and brings her in his arms.</p>
<p>"They will love you, and I will love you. Don't speak like that, Luna." Rubbing her back.</p>
<p>She sits in his lap, kissing his mouth. Their kiss begins to grow intense from the feelings and emotions they are experiencing, and she opens her mouth as his tongue slips inside. She rotates her hips, and he growls into the kiss, lightly nipping her lips. Pulling away, she smiles at him.</p>
<p>“By the way, you sound like me after your father said your mother wants biological children.” She nuzzles her nose on his, “So, stop that, Daddy.” She whispers and starts kissing his neck.</p>
<p>He shifts, and rubs her side, “What…if I hurt you because of my…,” He groans after she bites him.</p>
<p>“I love when you hurt me,” She whispers, kissing his mandibles, “And now you, really, sound like me, Daddy. Remember three years ago?" He nods, "We’ll get through it, I promise, as long as it’s not intentional.” She sits up, “Because if it’s intentional, I’ll kick your ass, and leave you.” She said in her Commander's voice, and he chuckles.</p>
<p>“Of course, Vixen, I would never hurt you.”</p>
<p>She smiles, “Good,” She licks his mark, grinding her hips into him.</p>
<p>His entire demeanor changes, as his primal side took control. With a hard grip on her hips, he stands up and leads them to the bathroom.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you, Vixen.”</p>
<p>She hums, “I missed you too, Daddy.” She whispers, and he chuckles.</p>
<p>“Good, because I am going to fuck you for a while, Vixen. Daddy is pent up.” He spanks her ass and chuckles.</p>
<p>“Daddy!” She squeals.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Luna, Kaidan, and James land on the Cerberus base on Sanctum. Their mission is to collect any data they could find that could help them find and stop Cerberus. Luna looks over at the team, and nods, before walking ahead.</p>
<p>They saw a few Cerberus soldiers, and with their silencer, they killed them quickly, walking more into the base. They spot a Prothean artifact, the first of many on this station.</p>
<p>Walking over to it, Luna starts to analyze it, noticing the language and understanding it isn’t going to be easy to translate, then to make matter worse, saw it’s protected. Now, she needs to find a way to get it without alerting angry Cerberus troops.</p>
<p>“So?” James asks, looking around.</p>
<p>Luna sighs, “I don’t think I can get it without pissing off people.” Looking at the security set up, “They anticipated someone like me would come for these things.”</p>
<p>“Think it’s a trap?” Kaidan asks, looking over at another console, noticing a few notes of ‘subjects’ that look to be Humans.</p>
<p>“I don’t think it’s a trap, just protecting their information.”</p>
<p>“You dealt with things like this before, no?”</p>
<p>“I mean…yes, but this technology is much better than I expect.” She chuckles, “If my friend, Kasumi, was here she would have a field day with this.”</p>
<p>James looks at her, “What about Navi? Maybe she could figure something out?”</p>
<p>“No, Navi wouldn’t be able to get this. Not dismissing her talents, but this is needed for a master thief, not an Engineering student.” She looks at them, “I’m going to just go for it, expect a fight.”</p>
<p>“Ready,” Kaidan states, holding his SMG up.</p>
<p>“Ready,” James calls out, holding his shotgun.</p>
<p>Luna nods and starts to deactivate the containment, which holds the artifact. A loud alarm is sound, and they ready themselves. Soon the Cerberus soldiers drop down, ready to attack whoever is here.</p>
<p>Luna continues to deactivate with her omni-tool, as her teammates fend off the soldiers. James throws his grenade, but a Cerberus Nemesis shoots him, breaking his shield.</p>
<p>“Shit” He drops into cover, “Ay Dios Mios! That hurt!”</p>
<p>“You okay over there James?” Luna laughs, finally getting the artifact.</p>
<p>He laughs, “Oh, you know me, I can handle it.” He throws another grenade, this time at the Cerberus Nemesis for shooting him, causing her to get out of hiding. With his shotgun, he shoots at her, killing her fragile self easily. He jumps away when a yellow whip almost hits him, and he glares, at the Cerberus Dragoon.</p>
<p>He punches the guy in the face, staggering him, and uses his shotgun to shoot him in the gut. Then uses fortify to build more shield at the incoming bullets.</p>
<p>Luna uses a dark channel against a Cerberus turret as it was shooting at Kaidan. Kaidan yells thanks and uses a throw, causes a massive explosion that connected both a biotic explosion and the explosion from the turret. This explosion gave them a small break against the Cerberus troops as James looks at the two.</p>
<p>“Damn,” He looks at the body parts, “Damn! That’s was awesome. We need more of that!” He chuckles, kicking at a limb with shock and awe.</p>
<p>They looked at each other and smile at one and other, and Luna gives him a fist bump. Once they finished collecting all the Prothean artifacts, by deactivating their containment shields, dealing with a Cerberus wave, and sending each one of them over to Cortez; they rush back to Cortez, and hopped onto the shuttle before anymore Cerberus troops can get them.</p>
<p>Luna’s heart was racing from the adrenaline running through her body. She laughs and jokes with James, Kaidan, and Cortez, talking about what happened.</p>
<p>“So, what are we going to do with the artifacts?” Cortez calls out, “We can’t just do nothing, right?”</p>
<p>“I was thinking of that, and I realized as we were collecting. We need a Prothean expert.” She crosses her arms, “We’ve been on multiple missions for these things, but we have no idea what it’s telling us.”</p>
<p>“Still can’t understand what’s inside?” Kaidan asks, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>She shakes her head, “No, not yet, at least I hope not yet. I would like to understand what I am looking at, and understand why they are terrified and feeling fear.”</p>
<p>“What do they look like?” James asks.</p>
<p>“The Prothean?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I mean you see them right?”</p>
<p>“Not really,” She frowns, “It’s like a blurry vision. All I could do is hear and feel. Rather than see and understand. What I do see though is silhouettes, which tells me its people and seeing how it’s their artifacts, it’s the Protheans.”</p>
<p>“Damn that sucks, would be nice to know what they at least look like. Heard they were really important 50,000 years ago.”</p>
<p>Luna nods, “Yeah, I wonder how they died out.”</p>
<p>“Ancient machines of the past killed them all,” Cortez jokes.</p>
<p>“You know what, I wouldn’t be surprised.” Luna chuckles, finally feeling her heart calming down.</p>
<p>“Of course not, Shepard, you’ll be the first one to fix the problem.” Kaidan chuckles.</p>
<p>She rolls her eyes, “More like I would find a bunker to hide in for years to come. You all can save yourself. So much work trying to fix the galaxy!”</p>
<p>“Hey! You’re a Spectre; sometimes you just need to save the galaxy multiple times.” Kaidan grins at her.</p>
<p>She chuckles, “Shut up.”</p>
<p>Back on the ship, they were leaving the shuttle, and as Garrus is working out with a few other crewmembers, he saw Kaidan call out to Luna. Putting the insecure thoughts away, he focuses on working out, knowing she shouldn’t worry.</p>
<p>“Wassup?” She smiles at him, as she takes her armor pieces off.</p>
<p>“Hey…uh...I want to say sorry. For how I acted days ago.” His mind starts to play when she said ‘I love you’ to Garrus, and when he tried to manipulate Garrus. Wondering if he should man up and say he’s sorry just like Garrus did to him that day after getting jealous of him and Luna talking.</p>
<p>She smiles, “It's okay, I shouldn’t have lost my cool. Should have remained calm and reprimanded you both.” She shrugs.</p>
<p>He chuckles, “I don’t think you lost your cool. So, again, I am sorry for what happened.”</p>
<p>She rolls her eyes, “Fine, I accept your apology.” She pushes him, and he chuckles, leaving her to catch the elevator.</p>
<p>Once in the elevator, he looks over at Garrus, “I don’t think we could be friends…but the least we could do is respect each other. Right?”</p>
<p>She smiles, and nods, as the door closes. Once she finishes taking her armor pieces off, leaving her in her skintight suit, she turns around and saw Garrus on the floor doing pushups, and she chuckles. Walking over to him, and sits on his back in front of the others.</p>
<p>“Heard you would like some weight.” She crosses her leg Indian style.</p>
<p>He makes a strangled sound, “Too….much….ahh!” He fakes a wobble and chuckles, before continuing his pushups normally.</p>
<p>She slaps his back, “Oh, shut up!” Smiling at going up and down as if on a ride, or if she is riding her Mako on a crazy hill. With a giggle, she leans forward, placing her chin on his neck, and wraps her legs around his waist.</p>
<p>He chuckles, “How was the mission?” He asks and finishes his pushups. She climbs off him and helps him up. After saying thanks to her, he stretches his body as she watches, and helps him sometimes.</p>
<p> “Good, tested out the dark channel, and it was amazing. Got us out of shitty spots.” He’s sitting on a chair, as she rubs his shoulders, then she sniffs, “Come on, you stink and need a shower.” Pushing at him to get off the chair for him to stand up.</p>
<p>Once he was off the chair, she jumps on his back and latches onto him. She then wiggles behind him and points towards the elevator.</p>
<p>He rolls his eyes and laughs, “Rude.” He grabs her thighs and starts walking towards the elevator while saying bye to everyone.</p>
<p>“Says the guy who called me fat.” She bites him playfully on the neck, and lays her head down, enjoying his scent.</p>
<p>“No, of course not! I just said too much,” She narrows her eyes, “Of that ass that I love so much.” He slaps her ass when in the elevator, and they laugh as she bites his neck again.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>In the QEC, she answers a call from the Broker, with Garrus beside her.</p>
<p>“Shepard.”</p>
<p>She nods, “Hello, Broker, what would you need of me?”</p>
<p>“An agent learned of a Cerberus Operative that’s been captured by Batarians.”</p>
<p>“Where do we need to go?” Luna asks, happy that something of Cerberus could be used to their advantage.</p>
<p>“The Bahak system in the Viper Nebula. I have an agent there waiting for you with more information.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Remember her last mission she calls out to him before he exits the call, “I was going to call you for something.” She crosses her arms.</p>
<p>“Speak.”</p>
<p>“I need a Prothean expert. Many of the artifacts need to be looked at, and I need this information to understand why Cerberus needs them.”</p>
<p>“Understood, I will look into the matter, make sure whatever information you find to pass it on to me,” She nods.</p>
<p>He ends the call, and Luna looks at Garrus.</p>
<p>“Well then, let’s get us a Cerberus Operative, shall we?”</p>
<p>He nods, “Edi, tell Joker where we’re headed.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Spectre.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, how are you enjoying the story? I am! It's been a slow start to the Cerberus plot, but I don't regret the way I plot things. Although, one thing I regret is having the early chapters be too long. </p>
<p>If you do like my story, and enjoy the premise, Kudos/Comment/Bookmark and share! Your love is very much appreciated! I love you, Thank you, and have an amazing day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Trust Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes there are up, and sometimes there are downs. Very deep downs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>WARNING:</strong> This chapter contains rape.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garrus held his sniper, checking it for anything, as Luna swipes her sword in place to get used to it. Placing the sniper behind his back, he looks over at her taking out her pistol and checking it.</p><p>“So, just us, huh.”</p><p>She nods, “Yup, I need this mission to good smoothly, and with the Shadow Broker’s agent with us.” She smiles at him, “Three is enough. Any more, and it becomes a clusterfuck.”</p><p>He nods, and they made their way to the shuttle. Cortez nods at Luna and Garrus, heading towards his seat.</p><p>“Shepard,” Kaidan calls out, and Garrus taps her shoulder to tell her he will be inside. Luna looks over at Kaidan and nods.</p><p>“Hey, Kaidan, do you need anything?”</p><p>“Just wondering if you’re sure about having one-two people on this mission.”</p><p>She smiles, “It will be three since my information tells me there is someone there waiting for me there.” She pats his shoulder, “I understand the Alliance would want an Alliance soldier on this mission, but I can’t have that right now.”</p><p>He nods, “Alright, Shepard, good luck.”</p><p>Sitting in the shuttle, Luna starts to go over the mission details with Garrus, who is listening intently. With this being a secret mission, Cortez will just drop them off, and they will have to be on their own for a while.</p><p>It’s not too bad, as they can handle it just fine. Hopefully, the Shadow Broker agent will be a good asset in the end. Luna is worried that it is in the Batarian system, and after learning about Cerberus facility on Terra Nova, which Balak and his extremist group wanted to destroy, Cerberus would be looking to settle a score.</p><p>After going back and forth on ideas, they waited for the shuttle to land. Their minds wondering what this mission has in store for them.</p><p>Once landed, they said their thanks to Cortez, who told them good luck and flew off. They looked around, trying to figure out where the agent was.</p><p>“Maybe, he or she isn’t around?” Garrus said with annoyance, “You have the right coordinates, right?”</p><p>She nods, “Yes, I double-checked it as well.” She glares, “Great…looks like we're going at it alone. At least, I hope, for now.”</p><p>He agrees, and they begin to walk quietly out of sight of the Batarians. Two Batarians were sitting outside, playing cards, and talking to each other.</p><p>“Do you think she will talk?” one asks, dealing out the cards.</p><p>“Hell if I know. She keeps muttering about her daughter or something.” The other takes his cigarette and smokes it, “Maybe we will find out about this daughter of hers, and use her.”</p><p>The dealer chuckles, “That could work. Humans are easy to manipulate when you have children in their face with a gun against their heads.”</p><p>Luna glares, but Garrus calms her down by touching her shoulder. With a nod, they continued on their journey. Reaching an opening, they went inside, realizing they are in a swage. Luna groans at the smell, glaring when she steps into something, and shivering when she saw something, that didn’t look right, move.</p><p>“Fuck…I hate anything gross. Living on a slave ship has made me disgusted with nasty shit like this,” She almost threw up from the smell.</p><p>Garrus sighs, “It’s pretty bad, but it’s the best we could do.”</p><p>She nods, and they continue on their way. When they heard a Varren, they looked at each other and nod. Taking out their silenced pistols, and aiming, they shoot at any Varrens running towards them.</p><p>“You know, these silent pistols are pretty badass,” Garrus said, putting his pistol away, and walking behind Luna, checking out her ass.</p><p>She chuckles, “Oh, hell yes, my love.” She climbs to a different location, noticing a switch that needs to be hacked.</p><p>“How did you get these?” He asks, crossing his arm.</p><p>“Two years ago. I needed some information, found these beautiful schematics from a group called CAT6, and then I stole em.” She chuckles, “Let’s just say, they are still looking for who stole their designs.</p><p>“Okay. I respect that." He chuckles, "So, who did you get to make the weapons?” He questions.</p><p>She looks at him, “Connections, big guy. It does help that giving the information to the Shadow Broker helped the cost.” She grins, seeing the green light, and opening the door.</p><p>“Did you get any more weapon schematics? Maybe, armor?” He asks, as they walk through, and instantly laid against the wall, seeing a Batarian walking by.</p><p>They stood quiet, and Luna pokes her head over the wall to see that the Batarian turns a corner. With a nod, they continue on the way.</p><p>“Oh yes, it’s called ‘Kishock Harpoon Gun’, a sniper created by the Batarians, actually.” She grins, taking a look around, and nods when they were in the clear.</p><p>“Have you used it?”</p><p>She shook her head, “I’m too busy using my lovely Black Widow.”</p><p>“Ahh, yes, the original Vixen.” He slaps her ass lightly, “Isn’t as squishy though.”</p><p>She quietly giggles, slapping at his hand. It wasn’t long until they made it to an area with no Batarians, and climb up a few crates. Garrus gets to a console and begins to control the hook to move larger crates.</p><p>A sound causes Luna and Garrus to stop and they hid with Garrus behind Luna, as they watch a Batarian walk inside with his assault rifle. His hands reach to her waist, bringing her closer to him, and she smiles at how close they were.</p><p>Garrus suddenly realizes the Batarian is Uvek, and pulls away from Luna, walking out towards him.</p><p>“Garrus! What are you doing,” She gasps, and he chuckles.</p><p>“Uvek, what are you doing here?” Garrus crosses his arms, and Luna comes out of hiding in shock to see Uvek turning to them.</p><p>He nods at Garrus, “I was looking for you two.”</p><p>“Looking for us?” She tilts her head, “Wait, are you the Shadow Broker agent that was waiting for us?”</p><p>“Yes,” He looks around, “I was held up, and missed out on meeting you both. Sorry about that.”</p><p>Luna chuckles, “So, Broker agent now, huh?”</p><p>He chuckles, “Yeah, after you dropped me off on Omega. The Broker got into contact with me, and offered me a job after working for you,” He smirks, “Thanks; your influence really helped me land a job that doesn’t involve slavery or joining a mercenary group.”</p><p>“I’m glad my influence helped out. Although, if you wanted me to keep you along, you should have said something. It was nice working with you three years ago.” She smiles.</p><p>“I’m glad you think that way, Shepard.” He stops talking, and listens to the radio, “We can talk more later. Right now we need to get to that Cerberus agent.”</p><p>“Do you have information about her?” Garrus asks, and Uvek nods.</p><p>“Her name is Miranda Lawson. From what it seems, she has no memory of working with Cerberus, although, I think she is lying.” He walks over to the console and starts to type on it, moving the crane.</p><p>“How did they find out she is from Cerberus?” Luna asks, watching him work the crane.</p><p>“She had a Cerberus logo, and has Element X in her system.”</p><p>“Element X?” She frowns, “I keep hearing about this. Hell, I found out that’s what in my body.”</p><p>He nods, “Yes, Element X is extremely rare and is around certain planets.” He looks over at her, “You guys need to leave down in the hole, follow the voices and you will find Miranda. Set her free, and I’ll have the shuttle ready for you.”</p><p>They nod, and leave him, going into the hole. Listening to his instruction, they follow the voices that were aggressively asking questions. It didn’t take long before they saw the Cerberus operative, Miranda Lawson, trapped in a body device to keep her there.</p><p>“There is two of them,” Luna whispers, “You take the one on the right; I’ll take the one on the left.” Garrus nods and they use their tactical cloaks, walking inside. Taking out their respected Batarian, Luna looks at Miranda, who is looking around trying to figure out what is going on.</p><p>“Miranda Lawson?” Luna asks, coming out of her cloak and looking at the tired-looking Cerberus operative.</p><p>She squints her eyes, “Who…what?” She gasps.</p><p>“Looks like they drugged her.” He starts to type onto the console, “We need to get her out of here and onto the Normandy. See what she knows.”</p><p>A door opens, and they instantly aim their guns, seeing it’s just Uvek.</p><p>He puts his hand up, “Whoa, it’s me.” They put the gun down, “Once you set her free, the compound is going to be alert, by the way.”</p><p>Once Miranda is free, a loud alarm starts to blast, and they quickly took her and followed Uvek.</p><p>Luna uses her tactical cloak, and rushes towards a few Batarians, slashing at them, before using her electric slash at other Batarians. Garrus uses his sniper to snipe at others, making sure not to use any of his stim pack after promising Luna he would stop.</p><p>Uvek uses ballistic blades, cutting into multiple Batarians, and they scream in pain before blowing up. Miranda groans, shaking, and Garrus holds her up. Uvek yells out for Luna to hit the other switch to open up the shuttle bay area. Once it was open, he calls out for them to head towards the shuttle.</p><p>“I got you.” He calmly said, picking her up, and running with Uvek towards the shuttle. Luna uses another electric slash, blowing other Batarians away, and runs towards the shuttle.</p><p>As the Batarians shoot at them, Uvek quickly starts it up and takes it into space. Before they are a heavy, weapon hits them, Luna uses her biotics to block the missile impact, and they got away.</p><p>“Well, that could have gone better.” Luna groans, sitting herself down, “Need to work out more, losing breath too fast.”</p><p>“Mikaila!” Miranda shouts, and they look at her weirdly.</p><p>“What?” Luna asks.</p><p>She gasps, rushing towards the shuttle seat, but Garrus grabs her. She glares at him and uses her biotics to push him off. Luna stands using her own biotics to hold Miranda.</p><p>“You don’t understand! They have her!” She shouts, trying to get to Uvek, “You! You need to listen to me, please!”</p><p>“Tell us what’s going on. What the hell are you on about?” Luna frowns.</p><p>“My daughter, Mikaila! Cerberus still has her, and they are going to harm her if I don’t get there in time!” She shouts, glaring at them, her eyes going black. Luna prepares herself, knowing how the power works.</p><p>“If we do this, you need to tell us everything you know about Cerberus,” Luna said, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>Miranda sighs, “Fine, I will tell you as much I know…if I could remember, ugh everything is so…hazy.” She groans, getting sick, “We need to get her…please.” She whispers, dropping.</p><p>Luna looks at Uvek, and nods, “Give him the coordinates, and we’ll get your daughter.”</p><p>She pants, “Thank you.”</p><p>Miranda steps off the shuttle and walks over to a console as Luna, Garrus, and Uvek look around with their guns held.</p><p>“It’s quiet…” Luna said, looking at Miranda, “If this is a trap...”</p><p>“I…don’t know why there is no one here on post, but I could assure you, I don’t wish to trap you, Commander.” She clicks a button and the elevator door opens, she walks inside and looks at the three.</p><p>Garrus sighs, “Someone needs to keep a lookout. Just in case.”</p><p>Luna nods, “You and Uvek stay here, and I will follow Ms. Lawson to get her daughter.”</p><p>“No,” Him simply said, narrowing his eyes at Miranda, “I don’t trust her, and the last thing I want is for you to be alone with her.”</p><p>Luna looks back at Miranda, then to Garrus, “Trust that I am good enough to get myself out of a problem once I see it.” She pats his shoulder with a smile, “Come on, my life’s work has been getting into serious situations, and getting out, clean.”</p><p>He sighs, and nods, “Alright, radio me if anything happens, okay?”</p><p>She nods, “Uvek,”</p><p>“Shepard,” He nods back at her.</p><p>Once on the elevator, Luna looks at Miranda suspiciously, but Miranda didn’t pay her any mind, as she is only thinking of her daughter.</p><p>“How old is your daughter?” Luna asks, wanting to know whom they are saving.</p><p>Miranda didn’t look at her, “Mikaila is…in an embryonic state,” Looking over at her briefly before looking away.</p><p>“Embryo state? What? How is that even possible?” She turns to her completely, gun lowered in shock of the news.</p><p>Miranda sighs, “She…I can’t have children normally like other women, but using a ‘false egg’ that I created. I was able to combine my DNA with the…father of my daughter to create her.” The way she said ‘father’ means something is wrong.</p><p>“I’m assuming the father isn’t someone you like.”</p><p>“On the contrary, I did. I fell in love with him, but his father…slowly got into his mind, and eventually, he started to distrust me,” She looks down, “After years of working with them, after years of being with him,” She glares, “He betrays me.”</p><p>Luna didn’t say anything after hearing about his father getting to him. She starts to think about Castis and how he wants Garrus to leave her for someone else, someone who is Turian. A part of her felt fear build in her chest, thinking of Garrus betraying her, leaving her…</p><p>Once the elevator stops, they walk out, and quickly Miranda is on the move. Luna keeps up, and the determination on Miranda’s face told her it isn’t a trap. Now she wonders if the ‘embryo’ is still there.</p><p>Miranda looks around, noticing no one is there. It confuses her, since after she left this station and was capture; it was full of life and bodies.</p><p>“We need to be on alert…I don’t know where everyone is,” She looks at Luna, “But, things could get ugly fast.” Luna nods, and they continue on their way.</p><p>“Why were you guys here in Batarian space?”</p><p>Miranda turns a corner, “I...can't remember all the details, but what I do remember is that we were monitoring the Batarians. They occupy a planet that has Element X on it, and we want it, but it’s quite hard to get.”</p><p>“Element X, I keep hearing it.” Luna frowns.</p><p>Miranda nods, “Yes, Element X within our systems, changes our body, giving us impressive biotics and adaptability. I always thought my father had the answer, but instead, that isn’t the case.” She starts to work a console, “We wanted to take control, but to go against the Batarian military would be suicide, so instead we watched them.”</p><p>“The Cerberus facility on Terra Nova,”</p><p>Miranda looks at her, “Terra Nova...I don't remember a Cerberus facility there. I am sure there is but with my memories foggy...I can't pinpoint any facilities other than this one...I'm sorry, Shepard."</p><p>"It's okay, but can you at least tell me more about Element X?" Luna asks.</p><p>"Element X needs special attention. Pure Element X is deadly if you don't treat it properly. As we were studying it, we made sure the Alliance, or any others, didn’t know about it.”</p><p>Luna crosses her arms, “And Cerberus can get away with monitoring in Batarian space because they know how to keep hidden.”</p><p>Miranda nods and the door opens, “Yes, all I can remember is leading this place, but I was betrayed and…” She stops, seeing the incubator is empty, “No! No!” She screams, rushing over, trying to find where her baby is, “No! Please!”</p><p>Luna could hear the rushing of soldiers, “Miranda we need to leave,” She grabs her shoulder.</p><p>“Get off me! I….I need to find Mikaila!” She glares, her eyes turning black as she frantically types away at the console.</p><p>A screen shows up, and Luna saw a man with silver-grey hair and weird blue eyes, smoking a cigarette.</p><p>“I see you have escapes the Batarians, Ms. Lawson.” He starts.</p><p>Miranda looks up and glares, “Where is she?” She calmly asks; swallow her anger before it causes damage.</p><p>“No need to worry about my grand-daughter, she is in good hands, and will grow without the influence of you.” He said, taking a drink of his whiskey. "Kai let you escape me before Miranda, but not this time. If I want to get something done, I have to get it done myself it seems." He sighs in annoyance.</p><p>“How dare you think you have any say in her life?! She’s mine, she needs her mother!” She screams. "You already took him away from me! Give back my daughter! We do not belong to you!"</p><p>“Grand-daughter?” Luna asks in shock.</p><p>The man sits up, “Red eyes?” His eyes grew wide, “No, you are too young looking to be Laena.” At the name of her mother, Luna snaps towards the man with shock.</p><p>“How do you know…Laena?” stopping herself from saying ‘my mother’.</p><p>He looks at her, and begins to chuckles, “Right, you are Lunaria Shepard. The First Human Spectre," He glares, "And the lover of that...Turian," He spat, "Yes, just as beautiful as Laena. Oh, I do very much miss her.” He said, putting his drink down, and taking a draw of his cigarette. “She was special to me. Still is, actually.”</p><p>Luna glares, “You….you’re the one who raped my mother!” She shouts.</p><p>“Rape? Is that what she told you?” He shook his head, “Such a shame she would lie like that. I didn’t rape your mother, Luna, she gladly had me take her.” He takes another draw. "Over and over and over again," He maliciously smiles, remembering the times of his adventures in bed with his Laena.</p><p>Luna crosses her arms as her arms twitch from hearing soldiers running towards their direction, they need to get out of here.</p><p>“You’ve manipulated, humiliated, and raped my mother for years, and it continued years after,” She growls, “You piece of shit! When I get my hands on you, I am going to fucking kill you for what you did to her.”</p><p>He chuckles, "A fighter I see. You know, your mother was a fighter the day I lost her. A shame, really, since that's when she really show me what a good slave she was to me,” Luna’s eyes grew black, “Did she ever tell you her secret that she enjoys the most? How she giggles happily at dead Turians, she recently killed as the Turian butcher? How she...gets off by looking at their dead bodies.” He whispers, grinning at the images in his head.</p><p>Luna stops looking at him for a moment, and wonder if he's telling the truth, "Y... you're a liar! My mother killed Turians, yes, but she isn't a sadistic fuck such as yourself!"</p><p>He tsk, "Maybe if you were my seed, you would be a lot smarter." He narrows his eyes at her, "You were supposed to be my daughter. The one born from a perfect union of Laena and I. Instead, she allows that imbecile, John Shepard, to plant his seed into my Laena." He growls. </p><p>Luna clutches her hands, "My father isn't a fucking imbecile! My mother isn't someone you own!" She shouts, " And I would rather die than to have you as a father!"</p><p>He smirks, "No need to worry, girl, as I have plans for you." On his end, he presses a button.</p><p>Suddenly, something painful is hitting Luna within her body and she is screaming. Miranda gasps, rushing to Luna's side before dropping as well, screaming from the pain.</p><p>"I will make sure to control you, my Luna. Everything about you will be mine. From your body to your mind." She cries, screaming louder, wanting the pain to stop. "But first, you need to relearn a few things. Starting with your disgusting attraction to...Turians. It's an insult to Humanity." He narrows his eyes in disgust, "Like mother, like daughter."</p><p>Her vision starts to fade, as the pain took over her body. Her last thoughts are of her family, and then, Garrus.</p><p>***</p><p>Luna screams, running towards a figure in the distance. The figure turns around to her and she beams at seeing the blue eyes, and black hair of her father, John Shepard.</p><p>“Daddy!” She squeals, dropping in his arms.</p><p>He chuckles, “Hey, baby girl.” He hugs her tightly, sitting her on his lap, and looking at the sunset by the beach.</p><p>“I learn so much today Daddy!”</p><p>“Oh, and what is that?” He looks towards the ocean with a glint in his eyes.</p><p>“I learns how to add! And….um…subtract!” She grins, clapping her hands. Something inside of her told her to run, but she’s confused. The thing inside of her is crying, begging her to wake up, but she’s already awake. An image of a doctor with red hair appears, but it disappears when her father tickles her.</p><p>“Is that so, baby girl? My daughter is a smarty pants.” He laughs at her giggles.</p><p>“Yay! Just like mommy!” She beams again, thinking of her pretty mommy.</p><p>He nods, “Just like mommy.” He hugs her tight, “You know what else is about mommy?”</p><p>She shook her head, “What daddy?”</p><p>“How much mommy and daddy hate aliens.” She tilts her head at him, looking at him weirdly, “Aliens are evil, baby girl, and they will cause so much pain in your life.” He whispers in her ears.</p><p>“But…Garrus,” She whispers, not understanding the name, but something told her she knew who that is. The sobbing is loud in her ears, begging her not to listen.</p><p>“Aliens are trying to keep you down, baby girl. They are the ones who killed me. Do you like aliens who kill me?” He whispers, hugging her tighter.</p><p>“N-no….I…hate aliens….who kill you….daddy.” She whispers, feeling herself falling.</p><p>“That’s good, baby girl, listen to daddy. Aliens are evil. Say it with me.”</p><p>“Aliens are evil.”</p><p>“Aliens are beneath us.”</p><p>“Aliens are beneath us.”</p><p>He holds her tighter, feeling angry, "Aliens think they are better than us. Believe that just because they were here longer, they own us!" Luna gasps at the tightness, "Don't you hate that, baby girl? Don't you hate that aliens would have you harmed and hurt you and our family, and wouldn't care just because we are Humans?"</p><p>"Y-yes?" Luna wonders, as a Turian with blue eyes, look at her with love, whispering for her to wake up.</p><p>"Luna, you deserve better." </p><p>"Better?"</p><p>"Why would you want a Turian? They don't even share the same biology as you? And the father, he hates you so much."</p><p>She whimpers, "He does...."</p><p>"See, aliens are nothing, but creatures who wish to keep you down. I want to raise you up! Have you become the leader you are meant to be. They don't love you as I do."</p><p>An image of a man with silver-grey hair and a smirk on his face plays in her mind, "I love you, Luna. Obey me." He whispers to her.</p><p>She turns around, and screams, seeing her father bloody and dying, reaching out towards her with fear in his eyes.</p><p>“Bab…y gi...rl,” He gasps, blood spilling from his mouth.</p><p>“D-daddy,” She rasps, unable to breathe from the lack of water. She feels tired, and her body is thin as if she hasn’t eaten in days, weeks, maybe months.</p><p>A Batarian walks over to him and shoots him in his back. He yells out in pain, and she screams, sobbing for them to stop. Another shot and she drops to the ground, crying, wanting to run to protect him, but something is holding onto her.</p><p>Turning around, she watches her mother receiving a punch in the head as the Batarians takes her aggressively, grunting like a pig. Digesting.</p><p>“Don’t….don’t look my moon….please.” Her mother gets another punch in her head as the Batarian tells her to shut up, and slams her head down into the ground, speeding up.</p><p>She tries to speak, but she throws up instead, watching her mother cry for her to look away silently, before closing her eyes as he releases himself in her. The Batarian stands up, and zips up his pants, looking at her.</p><p>“Boss,” Another Batarian said, and he looks over at him, narrows his eyes, and crossing his arms.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We changed the formula, and we think we could really do something here. We’re going to need a test subject.”</p><p>She trembles, crawling to her closed-eyed mother, whimpering in pain as she bleeds on the floor. Their hand's touch, and Luna sobs, squeezing her hand.</p><p>“Mommy,”</p><p>Laena looks at her, “Look how horrible aliens are Luna, we need to stop them,” She gasps, “We need to kill them for what they have done to us…to your father…your sister.”</p><p>“But…Naviana,” She whimpers, remembering a small Turian with a funny attitude to life, and how much she has problems walking around the Citadel without someone calling her a young Turian when she’s actually twenty.</p><p>“You mustn't trust aliens, Luna.” She sobs, "Look what they have done to us. All because we wanted to be respected. They hate us, Luna. They want to kill us, Luna!"</p><p>“Aliens are scary, mommy,” She whimpers. </p><p>“This one will do,” Boss said, grabbing Luna, who starts to scream.</p><p>“No! No! Get away from me! Put me down!” She screams, and her mother begs for her back, crawling towards her with barely any hair on her.</p><p>“Give her back!” She screams until multiple Batarians pulls her away with grins on their face. “Please…no! No more! No more!” She screams as they unzip their pants.</p><p>Luna’s eye shuts tight, not wanting to see anymore, but she could hear as she is taken away, back into the torture room with needles.</p><p>She cries as the needles begin to show up with the doctor. She starts to shake, begging for no more, begging them to stop. The doctor pushes the needle into her arm anyway, and she feels the burning liquid taken control of her body.</p><p>She screams everything is hurting; everything is burning within her system.</p><p>Hot. Pain.</p><p>"I can make the pain go away," She looks up to see the sliver-grey hair man again, "Obey me."</p><p>"Make it stop! Make it stop!" She sobs.</p><p>"Give yourself to me." He whispers.</p><p>“Make it stop!” She screams, shooting up from her bed, and taking a deep breath as she looks around to see she is in their cabin.</p><p>Their cabin?</p><p>A snore pulls her from her thoughts, and she saw Garrus laying there normally. The fish tank in the background made small noises from their air, and pumps within the water. Archangel is on his cat bed, sleeping as well.</p><p>She shakes, bringing her knees to her chest, and crying silently. A hand touches her, and she jumps looking at Garrus with wide eyes.</p><p>“Hey, no need to be scared, Vixen. It’s me.” She calms down, “You okay?”</p><p>She sniffs, “I just…started to remember my past as a slave.”</p><p>He nods, “I see, come here,” He whispers, opening his arms for her. She smiles softly at him and crawls into his arms. “See nothing to worry about; I’m here for you, always, Luna.” He whispers, holding her tight.</p><p>She looks up at him, “Thank you, Garrus. I thought…I was so scared, you know. Like, I was really there again.” She sobs, “And my parents…they kept saying Aliens are bad; and...and there was this man. I can't...I can't remember...I know his name, I just can't...remember.”</p><p>He sighs, “We’re not, of course.” Grabbing her chin, “If we’re bad would you be in bed with me?” He chuckles.</p><p>She giggles, kissing his mouth, “No, you’re right.” They kiss some more, it wasn’t long until Garrus’s tongue licks her lips, and she opens her mouth for him.</p><p>A moan escapes her lips as he reaches his tongue deep into her mouth. She begins to suck at his tongue, and wrapping her arms around his neck, as he climbs on top of her. His hand reaches down to rub at her clit, and she gasps in the kiss, trembling from his touch. He circles her clit, while wrapping his tongue around hers and pulling.</p><p>“Garrus,” She whimpers, opening her legs wider for him, and he chuckles, whispering how easy she is for him. In her mind, that felt weird to hear him say that, and something screams at her to wake up, but she is confused.</p><p>He moves from her lips, and kisses her neck, licking her mark, and she shivers. His eyes look at her hungrily, as he usually does, but something seems…different…something seems…off about his eyes...how it switches from his blue to a different set of blue eyes.</p><p>He reaches between her legs and begins to lick at her clit. Her mind changes to the clouds and stars, loving the way his long tongue moves around and in her. Deeper inside of her he goes, and she moans, grabbing his fringe tightly, before rubbing it, causing him to growl at the pleasure.</p><p>“Garrus,” She whimpers as he deeply takes her with his tongue. It's so slick and feels amazing within her body, and when his finger begins to rub at her clit, flicking it a few times, she twitches and jumps, jerking her body towards and away from him.</p><p>Getting on his knees, he drags her towards him, as she shakes with pleasure. His eyes still looking at her hungrily flickering between his eyes and those…odd eyes that she can’t seem to place, knowing she...seen them before. She wants to fight against her body, wanting to know why his eyes were changing and looking at her in such a way, but when he entered her, she moans.</p><p>Her hands are above her head, as her body bends to his will, with her knees bent. His strong arms hold her by her waist, as he leans forward, fucking into her. She gasps, as his tongue licks at her perked nipples. Her body is feeling hot all over with each thrust, as he claims her over and over.</p><p>She turns her head to the side, as thin sweat overtakes her body from the sex. Garrus grunts into her, and groans softly her name full of love, but was it love? It sounds strange to her. Not just sound, but it also feels different. This...this is Garrus, right?</p><p>Their eyes met, and she could see something in them, something malicious that scared her. Something told her to run, to get away, but Garrus wouldn't hurt her? He wouldn't! Right? He's an alien, but he isn't evil! He loves her!</p><p>Swallowing, she tries to pull away from him, but he growls and holds her tighter.</p><p>“Lupe, Garrus, let me go, I don’t want…” She gasps when he slaps her.</p><p>“Shut up.” He glares, fucking her harder. "Do you really think a safe word would stop me?"</p><p>With a glare, she begins to fight back, but he overpowers her and spins her around. Tears ran down her eyes as he roughly takes her.</p><p>“Stop!” She screams, trying to get away from him, but he holds her down, glaring at her.</p><p>“Isn’t this what you like, Luna,” He forcibly buries himself too deep, and too harsh inside of her. Blood begins to drip from her sex, and she cries at the pain, feeling the tearing of her inner walls.</p><p>“Please, Garrus, s-stop…it...it...hurts...” She cries and whimpers.</p><p>“Don’t you like it when I rape you, Luna? When I hurt you?” He chuckles, “I thought you like my power over you. Love the way I control you, Vixen.” He mocks then uses his talons against her, ripping at her back, causing her to scream.</p><p>“Please...it hurts!” She goes to uses her biotics, but she can’t, and she sobs, feeling hopeless in this situation.</p><p>"So...tight," he groans, pumping into her, while she cries as a few moans escape her lips. "I can hear you, Vixen. I can hear the moans you have for me." He purrs, before sticking his fingers into her mouth, choking her, "Suck," He commands, but she doesn't, and he shoves his only two fingers deeper, "I said, suck." He commands again, but she bites him.</p><p>With an angry shout, Garrus shoves her head into the bed, and she struggles for air, wanting to run, wanting to hide. Her days on the slave ship passes by her. She doesn’t like this she doesn’t want this. Where is the Garrus who is deeply in love with her? Where is the Garrus she bonded with?</p><p>He cums into her, filling her up, and she feels digested of herself for cumming with him.</p><p>"You loved it, Vixen. I felt your walls tightening on me, squeezing my cock like the good whore you are." He taunts as her legs shake while he pulls out of her. She sobs quietly, whimpering and holding the bedsheets, with her blood on it, as she pulls on it for her body to get away from him. </p><p>He flips her around, and she doesn't fight back, instead, she lies there, wanting to die. When his hand reaches her throat, she welcomes it, wanting him to kill her.</p><p>“You should have listened to your parents…Luna.” He whispers as he squeezes. "You should have listened when they said aliens just want to harm and keep you down."</p><p>Instinctively, she grabs his hands, as her body is reacting; even if she wants to die. As she loses air, her legs are flailing around and her eyes are wide, looking at his sinister eyes. His body changes to when she burned his body with her biotics on Purgatory.</p><p>“Wake up, Luna, please.” She hears in her ears, “Please, Luna, wake up.”</p><p>He squeezes his hand on her throat, and she could feel herself about to pass out from lack of air, but a warm touch on her face causing the hallucinations to burn away in her mind. When she saw his blue eyes, she freaks, and throws him across the room with her biotics, grabbing a discarded gun; she looks at him with fear.</p><p>“G-get away from me!” She shouts shaking in fear, as Garrus slowly stands up, holding his head, looking at her.</p><p>“It’s me, Luna,” He said with sad eyes, walking towards her.</p><p>“Stay away!” She shouts, shaking, and breathing heavily as the rape plays in her mind.</p><p>He takes a deep breath and places his hand in the air, “Please, Luna I would never hurt you. Put the gun down.”</p><p>“We need to leave Vakarian,” Uvek said, looking at a door and aiming at it with his assault rifle.</p><p>“Just give us time,” He said, and Uvek sighs, looking for ways to trap the door. “Listen to me Luna, whatever you saw wasn’t real, I swear. I would never hurt you.” He said calmly.</p><p>She shook her head as tears ran down her face, “Y-you…you...r-rape me.” His eyes grew wide, “Y-you…wouldn’t…s-stop.” She sobs, shaking as she points the gun at him.</p><p>He shook his head, “I…I would never hurt you like that, Luna.”</p><p>“Lies!” She screams, trembling with her hands on the trigger. “Y-you did! Y-you raped me!” She cries.</p><p>“Put the gun down, Luna. That wasn't me. I would never do that to you. Please, Trust me.” He pleads as he worries for her grows while looking at her fearful eyes.</p><p>She sobs, “How…how could you hurt me like that….how could you….” She cries, “You…said you’ll…stop if i...use the s-safeword, but...but you….didn’t stop.” She shakes her head frantically.</p><p>“Please, Luna I would never hurt you. I love and respect you to ever do that to you, please believe me, and put the gun down.” He croaks.</p><p>Whispers in her head repeat the events she went through loudly. Screaming at her to kill him! “Stop! Shut up! Shut up!” She yells, placing the gun to her head, “Get out of my head! I can’t get the voices out of me…..the rape…the deaths…my father…mommy….” She sobs.</p><p>Garrus panics, “Wait, Luna! Please! Don't do it! Please! Just listen to me, I beg of you!”</p><p>She looks at him, shaking her head weeping, as the voices kept telling her to kill him. "No…I don’t want…want to hurt…him.” She sobs. The voices are getting louder, screaming in her head, and she cries for them to stop.</p><p>“Put the gun down and come here Luna, please…I love you, please listen to my voice. Not whatever voices are in your head. Just listen to mines.” He begs.</p><p>She feels him ripping her inner lips once more, “No! I-I can’t! You will hurt me, again!" She sobs, and he looks at her with pain in his eyes, "They still hurt me! Aliens killed my family!” She shouts, trembling.</p><p>He shook his head, “No…No, your mother is still alive.” He thought of Navi, “Navi, remember Navi? Your Turian sister? Please, Luna, don’t do listen to the voices, just…just listen to me.” He begs as his heart racing.</p><p>She looks around, hearing the voices in her head again, and she screams hitting her head multiple times, wanting it to stop. The images of her mother and father, Garrus, and his fucking eyes as he rapes her.</p><p>Garrus slowly walks towards her, and she cries, walking back into a wall. Her gun points at him, as she looks at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“Stay back! Stay back!” She shouts, but he kept slowly walking towards her trembling body.</p><p>“Please, Luna. Please trust me,” He takes off his chest armor piece, “If I do anything…kill me, okay?” He looks her in the eyes, “Please,” He begs.</p><p>She kept looking around, still hearing the voice, and she sobs, “Leave me alone.” She cries her hand still on the trigger, “Leave me alone, please.” She shoots, and it grazes his upper chest. He groans holding it.</p><p>“Vakarian!” Uvek calls out, looking over at them.</p><p>“Don’t worry, just...just keep watch!” He calls out.</p><p>“A Batarian?! You’re working with a Batarian!” She growls and snot, tears streaming down her face.</p><p>He shook his head, “No, it’s Uvek, remember, Luna? Uvek is a friend. You guys plan on working together after this.” He whispers, continuing slowly walking towards her as she whimpers.</p><p>Their eyes met, and he could tell she doesn’t want to hurt him. She’s conflicted because of whatever Cerberus did to her.</p><p>“It’s okay, I swear, Luna, it's okay.” He whispers, reaching at her gunpoint, as it lays on his heart, “I love you. I love you so much, Luna. Please, listen to my voice.”</p><p>She takes in a breath, shivering, “Garrus.” Her eyes slowly change as the voices die down, well only hearing his voice full of the love she knows and not...not the one from her lucid dream.</p><p>“I will love you no matter what, Luna,” He whispers, “Even if you kill me, I will still love you. Through death, I will always love you.” He starts to breathe evenly, “You are everything to me, Luna.”</p><p>Slowly, her hands drop, and she lets go of the gun, hugging him tightly in her arms, sobbing. He can’t cry, but he whimpers as he holds her tightly around the waist.</p><p>“Garrus,” She sobs, pulling away from him, seeing his bleeding gazed chest, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”</p><p>He kisses her lips, “I don’t care, Luna,” He kisses her again, “I don’t care.” Holding her tightly again as they kiss.</p><p>A loud explosion from the door happens, and they turn around to see mechs walking inside. Uvek throws an EMP grenade, causing some of them to short circuit.</p><p>“We got company!” He shouts as another explosion happens once a mech hits a trap.</p><p>Garrus takes out his assault rifle, as Luna holds the pistol in her hand, still trembling. He looks at her and kisses the top of her head.</p><p>“Just stay behind me okay?” She nods, and he grabs his chest piece, putting it on. Fighting the mechs were hard, but they managed. Even in her state of mind, Luna can aim right, shooting and getting a few headshots on them.</p><p>When they saw a locker with her gear, she rushes over and begins to put her clothes on as Garrus watches her, and Uvek watches their back.</p><p>“What about Miranda?” She asks.</p><p>“She’s the one who set you up!” He glares, but softens when he saw her wince, “Sorry, just…angry.”</p><p>She touches his chest softly, “She didn’t set me up. She got captured, just like me.” She grabs her sword, “She got her daughter taken away from her, and she needs help.”</p><p>He sighs, “Then I know where she is.” He frowns, “But she isn’t like before. They have been trying to get you out of here, but me and Uvek have stopped them at each turn.” He sighs, "I'm sorry it...took so long to get to you. It's been really difficult getting to your body."</p><p>“I understand your hesitancy, but...you saw what happened to me,” She hugs herself, “Cerberus, got into my mind, and…and....”</p><p>He hugs her places his head on hers, “Okay, let’s go get her.”</p><p>Running to get to Miranda, the VI states that the asteroid will be heading towards the Mass Relay and that they should evacuate.</p><p>“What happens when an asteroid hit’s a Mass Relay?” Uvek asks, looking at them.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Luna said, aiming her sniper and shooting at a Cerberus trooper.</p><p>As they continue their battle, Luna realizes comms isn’t working for the Normandy to get them. Garrus and Uvek tell her about the comm signal jam and how they need to get to one of the consoles to call the Normandy.</p><p>Killing more Cerberus troopers, they got to the comm station. Uvek begs Luna to comm the Batarians in the system to tell them to evacuate the system first. Luna felt conflicted, hearing the voices in her head, feeling the burning pain as they shot their liquid into her system, and hearing her mother’s cry as they raped her. The voices told her to kill them! Let them die!</p><p>Opening her eyes, she took a breath, and radios to any Batarians listening. She doesn’t know if they are listening, but at least she tried and didn’t listen to the voices in her head. They hear a shot and turn around to see Miranda looking at them with angry eyes.</p><p>“Get away from that console,” She growls, holding her gun, Luna can see the tremble in them.</p><p>“It’s us, Miranda. Remember that asshole stole your daughter away from you.”</p><p>Tears ran down her face, and she shoots at them. They dodge, and she uses overload in their area. As they fought, Garrus tries to comm the Normandy, but nothing happens. Luna rushes towards Miranda, dodging her bullets, and using a warp towards her. Miranda blocks it with her own warp, but it was enough time for Luna to head butt her.</p><p>Miranda drops to the ground with wide eyes and looks up at Luna, who is giving her a hand.</p><p>“We need to leave,” She has tears running down her eyes; “They got into my mind as well. I want to leave this place. Please come with us.” She whimpers, as the voices were beginning to overtake her mind again.</p><p>Miranda grabs her hand and nods, telling them where they could comm the Normandy, as this area is not going to work for them. They fought their way there, with their ammo starting to become exhausted, along with the VI counting down for how long it’s going to take the asteroid to hit the Mass Relay.</p><p>Everything is tense, but they continue fighting until they reached the area. Uvek, Luna, and Garrus place their helmets on, while Miranda puts on an emergency breathing mask since she isn't wearing armor with a helmet.</p><p>They fought some more, with Luna breathing heavily, and pushing the thoughts away, trying to not panic. Garrus felt stressed and his body is tired after everything that is going on. Miranda has her daughter in mind, wanting to kill The Illusive Man for what he did. While Uvek is worried about how many of his people are going to get off…he knows not much, but…he hopes a good amount does as he watches multiple ships and shuttles hit the Mass Relay.</p><p>“Commander,” Edi calls out.</p><p>“Edi! Where is the Normandy! We need extraction!” Luna screams, almost falling from the exhausting of her mind and body.</p><p>“We are close Commander, and will reach there in five minutes.”</p><p>“It’s a shame to lose a planet with Element X on it.” The Illusive Man starts, and Luna glares, looking around frantically.</p><p>“You! Where are you!?” She shouts aiming her gun and trying to find him, as the others try to look around for him as well.</p><p>“Alas, I rather lose the planet. Then give it away free to the Batarians.” He sighs, “At least I learned so much about you, Luna. Your body is quite the temple.”</p><p>She stops moving, “What…?” She starts to feel a panic attack at the thought of him...doing....no...</p><p>Garrus, clutches his jaw, "Show yourself! I'll fucking kill you." He screams looking around in anger, picturing her fearful eyes. </p><p>“Such an interesting case you are, Luna.” He chuckles, “Tell Laena, I do miss her.”</p><p>She screams, shooting wildly at anything. Garrus quickly grabs her gun, and she looks at him scared.</p><p>“Breath, okay, breath.” She took deep breaths, “There you go, Luna.” He whispers, holding her again. He knows what it feels like to be scared of everything, and he knows this fear isn’t going away any time soon. It breaks his heart...he couldn't protect her.</p><p>“Garrus,” She sobs, holding him tightly.</p><p>Once the Normandy arrives, they enter, and quickly, it made its way towards the Mass Relay. The medical team, Laena, and a few others came to check on them. Luna took off her helmet and just rest in Garrus’s arms as they sat on the floor.</p><p>“Luna,” Laena starts a frown on her face, as she wipes the tears from Luna’s panicked eyes.</p><p>“How much…Edi…how much got out?” Uvek asks, feeling a sense of pain, thinking of his people.</p><p>“I counted fifteen ships with civilians on the ships. The number isn’t exact, but those ships can hold up to one thousand to two thousand per ship.”</p><p>There is a loud blast, and the Normandy jerks, causing people to scream in a panic. After some time, everything calms down.</p><p>“We’re….uh….we’re out, Commander,” Joker hesitantly said.</p><p>“Edi...” Uvek, ask, desperately.</p><p>“Upward to 300,000 Batarians died, Uvek.” Uvek punches the ground in anger at hearing his people’s death, shutting his eyes tight, picturing the screams of thousands, dying.</p><p>Luna closes her eyes and lays deeper into Garrus’s arms, trying to hide from everything that happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was hesitant about doing this to Luna, but I push through my self-doubt since I did tag it. Also, Mikaila? Yes, you are correct in your assumption, please don't hate me (o-o).</p><p>If you do like my story, and enjoy the premise, Kudos/Comment/Bookmark and share! Your love is very much appreciated! I love you, Thank you, and have an amazing day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Voices In My Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luna struggles with the aftermath of what happened to her, and Garrus tries to find a solution.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been two weeks since the Bahak system, and because it is hard to hide the fact an entire system went dark, people wanted answers.</p><p>The Batarians blamed the Humans, and the Humans blamed the Batarians. Luna and Garrus reported about what happened with Cerberus, which helps put this in perspective. Still, many people are angry, and they placed the blame on Cerberus, rightfully so. Doesn’t mean people were just going to take that answer after someone leaked information about the Batarian's failed terrorist attack on Terra Nova involving an asteroid.</p><p>Now things are tenser than usual between Humans and Batarians, and Cerberus would most likely go underground for some time to cover themselves after what happened. The Batarians wanted to blame Shepard, but seeing how Uvek and Garrus were with her, giving the context of what happened. Things worked in her favor.</p><p>The Council is not too happy with what happened, now that unrest in the galaxy is at a cautious state. There was a moment Garrus and Luna’s Spectre status was in jeopardy, but because of their effort to stop Cerberus, and the few thousand Batarian survivors of that system that got away regarding them as saviors, they kept their status.</p><p>Breathing heavily, he pushes deep into her, and she moans kissing him deeply. His tongue is deep in her mouth, twisting and pulling at her tongue, as she sucks at his tongue. She feels happy under him, enjoying how he feels inside of her, loving their connection.</p><p>Their bodies are hot against each other, moving with passion and love, while their hearts are beating fast, moaning for each other. He pulls away from the kiss to lick and nip at her neck whispering sweet nothings while her hands rub his fringe, telling him to go faster.</p><p>His talons dig into the sheets near her head as he could feel himself getting closer to his end. The squeezing of her inner walls felt amazing and addicting to him, as her legs squeeze tightly around his waist, bringing him closer and deeper inside of her, feeling full; feeling complete. </p><p>He leans up and looks at her with an intense stare that causes her mind to switch to ‘him’. Closing her eyes, she looks away, moaning his name softly in the night, just wanting to connect with her mate, while forgetting 'him'. However, even with her eyes closed, 'his' blue eyes stare at her with a malicious look, and she can’t push it away.</p><p>Opening her eyes, she looks at the clock, and then towards her mate, but his eyes are closed. He starts picking up the pace, and she moans louder while rubbing his fringe again with her soft fingers, causing him to groan. When his eyes open, their eyes met, and instantly, his entire image change.</p><p>Luna panics, “Stop, Garrus, stop!” She pushes him away, as he stops at her command.</p><p>Quickly, she pulls her legs away from him and lays her feet on the floor. She's shaking and breathing heavily as tears begin to fall from her eyes. Angry at herself for letting 'him' get to her like this, and depressed that their connection is tainted because of 'him'.</p><p>Breathing heavily, Garrus sits on his knees, “Luna.” He reaches for her, but she brushes past him, and runs to the bathroom, sobbing.</p><p>He kept sitting on the bed, hearing her cry and looking down at the sheets in defeat. They are trying to get things back to where it was before, but Luna is hurting from what happened. Her mother told them to take things slow, which he doesn’t mind, but Luna said she wants to have sex, and he didn’t want to reject her.</p><p>Does help that he miss connecting with her.</p><p>Standing up, he walks up the stairs, and towards the bathroom, taking a small breath. Leaning against the wall, he coughs.</p><p>“Hey, um…I’m sorry if I hurt you.”</p><p>She sniffs, “You didn’t, please don’t say sorry for what you didn’t do,” She whimpers, covering her face in her hands, feeling this overwhelming fear in her heart, as she hears the voices in her ears telling her what ‘Garrus’ did to her.</p><p>“Maybe…I should go back to the battery? I can call your mom to spend the night with you again.” He said, scratching his neck.</p><p>She stands up, and opens the door, “Please…don’t leave me, Garrus,” She whispers, looking up at him with a sad expression.</p><p>He cups her cheek, “I would never leave you, but Luna…” he starts, feeling as if he did hurt her.</p><p>“I left you when you were scared of me, remember? I don’t want to go backward with our relationship. I…I want to move forward after what happened.” She whispers.</p><p>He nods, laying his head on hers, “All right, Luna. I’ll do whatever it takes to help.”</p><p>They walk back to their bed and Luna gets herself comfortable, as Garrus grabs Turians chocolates, bringing them to her, and joins her on the bed.</p><p>As the movie plays, she snuggles up to him, and eat her chocolates, enjoying his hands lightly rubbing her.</p><p>She sighs, “I…hope to get over this soon. I noticed my hands shaking the other day when I was in the shooting range.” She starts to play with his hand, thinking of the other day.</p><p>“Things just take time.” He kisses the top of her head, “Your Lunaria Shepard,” He chuckles, “You’ll be back taking names, and kicking ass.”</p><p>She chuckles, “Such as…going back to our hot sex life?” She looks up at him.</p><p>He looks at her, “Hopefully, but let’s take it slow. One thing at a time,” He kisses her lips, and she kisses back. Slowly her arms wrap around his neck, bringing him closer to her, and climbing on his lap.</p><p>Pulling back, she smiles, “I love you, Garrus. Thank you for being patient with me.” She rubs his mandibles.</p><p>“I love you too, Luna.”</p><p>She fits herself between his legs and they continue to watch the movie. His arms wrapped protectively around her waist, holding her tightly and not paying attention. Only thinking of the torture, he wishes to inflict on The Illusive Man.</p><p>***</p><p>Luna is standing in Normandy’s empty room on deck 4 looking at space quietly. Three years ago, this room was Zaeed’s, and she wonders where he might be right now. The whispering voices in her head begin to get louder, and she clutches her arm, hoping for them to stop.</p><p>
  <em>“Run-away!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Run-away!”</em>
</p><p>She starts to breathe and shake, wondering why it is getting so bad. Blue eyes start to plague her mind, and now she is panicking, wondering what to do, where to run when to run.</p><p>The door opens up, and Garrus walks inside with a few things. Chocolates, a rug, food in containers, candles, and wine.</p><p>“Okay, I know we couldn’t find time to go on a date on a planet, but I think it would be-” He stops when he saw her looking at him in fear, backing away in a corner.</p><p>She swallows, “Sorry,” She gives a small smile, “So, do you need help setting things up?”</p><p>He gives her a sad look, “No, why don’t you uh…leave for a bit, and come back?” He avoids looking at her as he begins to set up.</p><p>She touches his shoulder, and he looks at her, giving her a malicious look. He turns around and pins her against the wall, and she trembles, wanting to scream, but no words come out.</p><p>“Don’t you want this, Luna,” He whispers, ripping at her clothes.</p><p>“No, stop!”</p><p>“But you want this, Luna,” He laughs and she sobs, trying to push him away, but he’s bigger, stronger. She can’t get away, and it scares her.</p><p>“Luna?”</p><p>She blinks and saw Garrus holding some chocolates ready to set them down on the rug. She frowns and feels immersive guilt for what her mind perceives as a threat.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Garrus, but can we do this another time?”</p><p>He sighs, and stands up, “Yeah, I’ll bring these back to the cabin for you to eat later, okay?”</p><p>She nods, “Okay…I’m…I’m going to talk to Kelly, and see what I can do about this.” She swallows, and slowly walks out the door, leaving Garrus.</p><p>He stands there and looks around, feeling tired all of a sudden. Laying down on the rug, he closes his eyes and tries not to think about the massive problem in his relationship right now. Gone were the days of his father being an absolute nightmare for Luna because this has taken control.</p><p>The Illusive Man has taken control.</p><p>“I wonder when she’ll leave me.” He chuckles darkly, “Maybe Kaidan is right, we’re not fit for each other.”</p><p>“Well that’s just silly,” Edi states, her blue projected body appearing before him.</p><p>He blinks as he stares at her, “Wait…why do you look human?”</p><p>She ‘sits’ down, “Navi thought it would help people understand me more.” She shrugs, “Mr. Monroe and Donnelly had made some odd comments about my figure.” She chuckles, “Ms. Daniels and Juniper were not amused.”</p><p>Garrus sits up, “Understand you more?”</p><p>She nods, “I’ve been asking questions to her as she monitors and maintains me. One day she did something to the Normandy while you both were on a mission and now I am in this body.”</p><p>He tilts his head, “Does this mean you are going to one day take control and kill us all?” He chuckles, “Maybe then I won’t have to deal with watching my relationship crash and burn.”</p><p>Edi blinks, “You would take a coward's way out? I never thought of a Turian to do this. Usually, they fight to the bitter end, trying to find and fix the problems.”</p><p>He chuckles, “Is this a pep talk from Edi?”</p><p>“I think so. Is it working?” She stands up and walks around, “I don’t think she wants to leave you anytime soon. If Shepard wanted to leave you, I am pretty sure she would have done it already.”</p><p>He looks down, “I don’t know what to do.” He sighs, “I thought to just stay away, but…she said not to leave her. So, I don't leave her, but then she looks at me like I am going to rape or abuse her at any moment." He groans, "Damn if I do, damn if I don't.” He whispers, looking at the chocolates, wondering if he should buy more.</p><p>“If I remember correctly, didn’t she stay away from you three years ago? That worked out quite nicely.” She said sarcastically.</p><p>“Ha, ha. I know what you are getting out, but what else do you want me to do? I want to give her time to heal and recover after what happened to her. I can’t talk to her like a therapist, because I am not one.”</p><p>“Of course not, Ms. Chambers is." He rolls his eyes, "However, while Ms. Chambers is her therapist, you are her mate." She blinks, "Have you thought about fixing the image she has of you in her head?”</p><p>He looks over at Edi, who is staring out the window. “What?”</p><p>“The problem is her mind playing tricks from what Cerberus did to her.” She looks at him, “Maybe, you can have her fall back in love with you.”</p><p>“Fall back in love with me? Are you saying she doesn’t love me anymore?” He asks painfully, replaying the words of Kaidan in his head.</p><p>She shook her head, “Not what I am saying,” Her ‘breast’ begins to grow larger, “Right now, Shepard is jumping between you, Garrus, and whatever Cerberus has created in her head using your image.”</p><p>He scratches his fringe, “Okay,”</p><p>Her ‘breast’ grew even larger, “You can find a way to fix that image by showing that you are not that ‘Garrus’. It looks like you, it sounds like you, but it isn’t you.” She pauses at how large they have gotten.</p><p>“Uh…” Garrus felt uncomfortable and shifts.</p><p>“One moment please,” She is quiet, and finally her ‘breast’ is under control, back to a much smaller size. “I am sorry, Donnelly was testing something.”</p><p>He shook his head, “Should tell Navi about it,” He chuckles.</p><p>“I see nothing wrong if he wishes to test things. Although, I am sure Gabriella would not be so happy to hear of what he was doing.”</p><p>Garrus nods, “So, what you said earlier. About changing my image of myself to her.”</p><p>“Yes, you can find a way to do something she loves, and have her realize how different you and it, is.” She turns back towards the window, “How strange,” She whispers.</p><p>“What?” He asks, standing up and walking over to the window, looking outside of it, but seeing nothing.</p><p>“I have never noticed how…different it would be to stand here looking outside the Normandy like this. Rather than seeing it through my actual body.” She looks over a Garrus, “Perception is an odd thing. Everything can change from one thing to another if you just view it differently.”  </p><p>He looks out into space, “I see what you mean.”</p><p>***</p><p>Walking inside her mother’s lab, Luna saw her mother talking to Miranda, who is looking down.</p><p>“I know what you mean.” Laena whispers, touching her shoulder.</p><p>Luna coughs and they looked at her, “How’s everything going?”</p><p>Miranda nods, “Good, was just talking to Dr.Shepard about the circumstances with Cerberus. At least the things I can recall.” They sat down, “I want to say thank you for not telling the Council about me. I know being here is odd, but I can assure you my allegiance with Cerberus is truly cut the day they chased me out of my lab and away from my daughter.”</p><p>Luna tilts her head, “What happened, and why did you even align yourself with them anyway?”</p><p>Miranda sighs, “I believed in their cause. Humanity gaining a better status in the galaxy. I believed with Cerberus, Humanity wouldn’t need the other races to show what we could do.” She crosses her arms, “I wanted humanity to be in balance with the aliens, and not…whatever The Illusive Man is doing.” She glares.</p><p>“When did things change?”</p><p>“Things didn’t just change…after speaking to Dr.Shepard; I guess the answers were right there.” She frowns, “The things The Illusive Man would say, the things he would want to do…it didn’t occur to me that he would so far,” She shook her head, thinking of all the humans they were killing and experimenting on.</p><p>Luna looks at her mother, who is rubbing Miranda’s back softly. When their eyes meet, Laena gives her a small smile.</p><p>“How are you doing, my moon?”</p><p>“I am…not doing so well.” She lays her head down, “Whatever Cerberus did to my body…my mind. I can’t get over it, and now my relationship with Garrus is dwindling.” She whispers, closing her eyes and seeing malicious blue eyes.</p><p>“Don’t let that disgusting shit win, Lunaria. John wouldn't want that of his daughter.” Laena scolds, “That 'man' wants you weak and suitable for control.” She clutches her hand, “Whatever you do, don’t let him change how you view Garrus.”</p><p>“He already has, mom. I can’t even look Garrus in the eyes without seeing what ‘he’ did to me in that dream-like state.”</p><p>Miranda touches her hand, “It’s indoctrination.” Luna looks up at her, “He’s trying to indoctrinate you.”</p><p>Luna frowns, “Indoctrination?”</p><p>She nods, “It’s what he used on me to become what you saw when I…directed the asteroid to kill those Batarians,” She sighs, “If it wasn’t for your large head hitting me, I would have kept listening to the voices in my head.”</p><p>Luna laughs, “Large head? Damn,”</p><p>“It’s like you are part Krogan. God, it was painful.” She rubs her head.</p><p>“She gets that from her father.” Laena quickly said, and they all laugh. After things quiet down, Luna looks back at Miranda.</p><p>“Tell me more about indoctrination, and why he wants to indoctrinate me?”</p><p>Miranda bites her lips, “I can’t tell you much, from my time in that dream-like state such as yourself. I lost most of my memories from Cerberus. The only things I was able to retain is the good times with…Kai…and my daughter.” She looks down, thinking of the two.</p><p>“Kai?” Laena looks at her oddly.</p><p>“The Illusive Man's son, his successor for his empire he wishes to create. I…fell in love with him during my time there, but things changed.” She glares, “He indoctrinated his own damn son to keep things his way.”</p><p>“Sounds about right,” Laena crosses her arms, “What is the indoctrination process?”</p><p>“It’s subtle, starting with a whisper in the ear, telling the person to do things without knowing why. Eventually, you are obeying as a mindless husk.”</p><p>Luna swallows, “Is that…going to happen to me? To us?”</p><p>Miranda shook her head, “No, but right now we’re in a sort of limbo of the mind. A fight you must endure for, I don’t know how long.”</p><p>“When Garrus was walking towards me, I felt paranoid…as if he’s going to attack me at any moment. It told me to run away, and I felt a massive headache leaving the area.” Luna describes looking at Miranda.</p><p>“It’s the trick of the mind, but you are far away from The Illusive Man, and in time that feeling should go away. I’m sure there are ways to combat this problem.” She nods, “The best way to control a person is if they are weak-willed, Shepard. It's why he...forced you to experience such horrible acts.”</p><p>Luna sighs, “Kelly wants to try cognitive behavioral therapy with me tomorrow. Said it could help me with the trauma, and build my mental strength again…but I don’t know.”</p><p>Laena crosses her legs, “That’s a great idea! You should meditate as well, that could help you move on and build your mentality, just like before, my Moon.” She smiles, “We could mediate together anytime you want. Just ask and I will make sure to switch up my plans for you.”</p><p>“That would be nice, mom, thank you.” She smiles, “I hope we could fix this soon. This issue can be a major conflict with my job, which is to stop Cerberus. Doesn’t help that my mate and I are not in a good place relationship-wise because of this.”</p><p>“You need to take your time, Luna. Forcing things and going too fast can be a detriment for you.” Laena said.</p><p>“Enjoying something you like in the meantime can help. I am not allowed to leave the Normandy, but I did see the library here, and it looks nice.” Miranda said, thinking of the books she wishes to read.</p><p>“You can leave the Normandy. I don’t trust you completely, but I do trust you won’t run away back to Cerberus.”</p><p>“God no,” She looks down, “Although, I would like to look into how my sister is doing.”</p><p>“You have a sister?”</p><p>“Yes, her name is Orianna. She was under protection for me by Cerberus, but now that I am in the position.”</p><p>Luna nods, “You are worried she is going to be used to get to you?”</p><p>“Yes,” She frowns, “They already have my daughter, but now my sister? I don’t know, Shepard, I’m trying to not be so…pessimistic.”</p><p>“Do you think they will harm your daughter?” Laena asks.</p><p>She shook her head, “No, The Illusive Man is vain and thinks only of himself, but he wants a family. To control of course, but also to keep his empire afloat.” She bites her lips, “At least…I am hoping for that. I’ve lost so many after trying so hard to have a child of my own and now this happens.” She growls, clutching her hand.</p><p>“Wait, she isn’t your first?”</p><p>“No, I have tried five other times, and they were all….failures. They died after a few weeks of growing.” She looks down, feeling depressed, “I never experience the physical pain…but I have experienced the emotional pain from it all…I think that’s how it was easy for The Illusive Man to get to Kai.”</p><p>“You kept trying?” Laena, sighs, “I don’t think I could keep trying after one time.”</p><p>“I wanted a child so bad. I’ve studied, experimented, learned aggressively on how I can achieve this, and I would be damn to just give up.” She sniffs, “So I kept…trying. I was able to create two of them, one died, but Mikaila, she survived.”</p><p>“How many weeks is she?”</p><p>“She is ten weeks as of right now. The longest to survive before dying was only two weeks.”</p><p>Laena gasps, “That’s impressive,” She starts to think of her own work; “I would love to learn more on how you achieve this.”</p><p>Miranda nods, “I would love to give you the details, Dr.Shepard. They didn’t take that knowledge from me, thankfully.”</p><p>“Element X,” Luna said, and they look at her, “You said it changes our body, giving us impressive biotics and adaptability.”</p><p>“Yes, Element X is also an extremely rare material, found on different planets of the galaxy. This material changes the biology of the person, advancing them.”</p><p>“Advancing?” Laena raises her eyebrow.</p><p>“Yes, Element X is extremely similar to Eezo when it comes to biotics, but amplified and powerful, which causes a lot of damage within the body. However, there is more to it than just biotics.”</p><p>Laena nods, “It’ kills us from within, my colleague created a drug to help with that problem.”</p><p>“This is why I told Shepard, Element X needs special attention. Pure Element X is deadly if you don’t treat it properly.”</p><p>Laena crosses her legs, “Pure Element X?” She begins to think.</p><p>“Yes. You see, there are two types of Element X. The ‘Pure Element X’ and ‘Modified Element X’. They are both powerful and can cause harmful effects, but Pure Element X can kill you.”</p><p>“Kill.” Laena hums and raises her eyebrow.</p><p>“You have the same abilities as us though. So, does that mean you have Pure Element X?” Luna asks, leaning against the table.</p><p>Miranda shakes her head, “What I have in my system is modified Element X. However, Pure Element X was used on many humans, and records only shown three survived the absorption phase, with the addition of my daughter.”</p><p>“Your daughter has Pure Element X in her system?” Laena asks.</p><p>“Absorption phase?” Luna wonders and Miranda looks between them, choosing to answer the younger of the two.</p><p>“The first humans who were able to absorb this…were you two. The Batarians were confused at the time and were trying to figure out how, but then you destroyed their main base of conducting this research before they could figure out more.”</p><p>“What? How did Cerberus find this out?”</p><p>“One day, Cerberus scouts spot a destroyed Batarian ship and found the research and remains of what you did that day.”</p><p>“Then how did Cerberus know it was me that destroyed the ship?”</p><p>“Vid logs and data, although they were damaged, Cerberus recovered a lot of data. It took years to piece together everything, but once the data was clear; it gave The Illusive Man the push to achieve his dream of building his own empire.”</p><p>“Is that why he wants Luna?”</p><p>Miranda bites her lips, “Yes…everything is hazy, but I know he wants you two for some…plan of his.”</p><p>Laena glares, “Of course he does…” She inhales, “Well, that’s only two. Who is the third?”</p><p>“From what I can remember…there was a child with impressive biotics who absorbed Pure Element X well. This facility working with the child was under Cerberus, but the scientists there wanted its power for themselves, and left Cerberus.”</p><p>“So, Jack.” Luna comments.</p><p>She hums, “I knew you it was Jack, but I wanted to confirm.”</p><p>Luna takes in the information and sighs in annoyance. It feels so far away when she and Garrus were joking about being different, and how happy she was to feel that way. Now? She hates this part of her, again, but this time because it’s given her so much attention from The Illusive Man. This…attention that…caused him to…fuck with her mind and body.</p><p>Laena hums, “Does Element X change the user internally?” Her mother’s question snaps her from her thoughts.</p><p>“Yes, Pure Element X will change you internally along with giving you powerful biotics. Modified Element X will only improve your biotics.”</p><p>Laena starts to think, and Luna gives her an odd look. Is this about her? She didn’t want to ask as she feels the answer would just be something she’s not ready to learn or want. Still, the look on her mother's face told her, Laena Shepard is concluding something.</p><p>“Fascinating, I need to speak to Mordin and Karin.” She smiles, “I’m hypostatizing that Pure Element X slowly alters the body to a different norm by receiving data similar to that of the immune system.”</p><p>Miranda tilts her head, “So evolving?” She slowly said.</p><p>Laena taps her chin, “Yes, but for this phenomenon to occur, it would need something such as intake of fluids or solids.” She begins to think of the past. “Which makes sense because when Luna and I were slaves, we were forced to eat dextro food.”</p><p>“That’s horrible,” Miranda, gasps, “How did you survive?”</p><p>“The body taught itself to intake such things,” She grabs a datapad, “Yes; this is all making sense now! Similar to our immune system, which learns and grows to combat viruses and disease, but in this case because of Element X, our bodies adapt and evolve to situations after giving it the information it needs to change.” She continues to type, her eyes glowing with happiness.</p><p>“So that’s why you both can eat dextro and levo based food.”</p><p>Leana looks at her, “I believe so, Ms. Lawson. When Luna and I were eating the dextro food, we started slow, and eventually was able to eat the entire plate.” She sighs, “I knew it was ‘the drug’, but I just didn’t know how or why.”</p><p>Luna narrows her eyes, “Are you figuring out what is going on with my body, and why I had that anomaly?” Luna asks.</p><p>Laena hums, “Yes,” She laughs, “I’ve been studying with Mordin this entire time, and we threw out multiple theories until today. To think our bodies were just evolving! I don’t know why I didn’t think of that. Hell, wouldn’t be surprised if hybrid pregnancy is possible!”</p><p>“Hybrid pregnancy?” Miranda tilts her head, “Isn’t that…far-fetched and unethical to even think it?</p><p>Laena laughs lightly, “I don’t think natural birth is unethical, weird, and/or uncanny, yes, but unethical, no.” She smiles, Luna frowns, “Just hypothesizing here, pure speculation, plus, I need to get that idea peered reviewed.”  </p><p>Luna groans, “Mom, please don’t…put that in my head. I have enough to worry about besides an unrealistic situation of ‘hybrid pregnancy.’” She nervously said, wondering if she’s trying to convince her mother or herself.</p><p>Laena blinks, “All situations must be considered, whether you like it or not.” She brings her hand up towards Luna stopping her from saying something, “Thank you, Ms. Lawson. I do think we need to find Pure Element X, so, my colleagues and I can test it. Do you have any idea which planets it would be on?”</p><p>“I can’t help with that information, sorry, any planet with Element X is hazy or just not there.”</p><p>Luna looks at Miranda, “Maybe I could help you remember?”</p><p>She tilts her head, “Huh?”</p><p>“When I touched a Protean Beacon, I was given this ability where I could feel emotions from others and their repressed memories. So, maybe I could look into your forgotten memories to get the information.”</p><p>Miranda scratches her neck, “I don’t know, there are memories…I much rather stay hidden.”</p><p>Laena frowns, “I understand what you mean, but the memories Luna can find…could help us in understanding Element X and stopping Cerberus.”</p><p>She sighs, “You have a good grasp on this ability?”</p><p>Luna looks at her nervous, “Well, not really, but I would still like to try. If it becomes too much just tell me.”</p><p>Miranda sighs, “Alright, let’s do it.”</p><p>Luna blinks and her eyes become black, bring her hand out, she opens her palm for Miranda to touch. Swallowing, Miranda places her hand on top of Lunas.</p><p>
  <em>“Again,” He said, as he watches his daughter spin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stops, and huffs, “Father please…I’m tired…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He glares, “Miranda, you are my heiress and I expect perfection, understood?” He frowns.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sighs, “Yes…father.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Perfect the stance, and I will give you anything you want. Now, again.” He finishes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miranda looks at him as sadness swells within her. Just once can he say ‘good job’, just once can he say ‘I love you’. No, because everything needs to be perfect! Everything needs to be spotless!</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Anger and resentment begin to grow in her heart of all the times he would ignore her unless she is perfect.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I said, again, Miranda, do I need to get Gladiolus?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shook her head in fear, “No, father, I’ll do it again.” She begins to spin. </em>
</p><p>Miranda gasps, as tears fell down her face, Laena was watching and taking notes, while Luna groans at the massive headache in her head.</p><p>“I hate that man…I hate him so much.” She tightly shuts her eyes.</p><p>“Did you learn anything?” Laena asks, and they shook their heads, “Well, there is always next time. I think Miranda needs a bre-”</p><p>“No, we…let’s go again,” Miranda said, determinedly, cutting Laena off.</p><p>“Are you sure? There is a chance we will see your father again.” Luna asks, with a worried tone.</p><p>She nods, “Again, Shepard,” She said coldly, and Luna sighs, giving Miranda her hand. Miranda takes a breath again and places her hand on to of Lunas.</p><p>
  <em>“You sure it can work this time?” Kai Leng crosses his arms, “I hate seeing you hurt from this Miri.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She types on a console looking up at an incubator, before looking over at him. “I have to try, Kai, I can’t give up.” She whispers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sighs, “Our child doesn’t have to be perfect you know,” He stands up, and wraps his arms around her, “We’re not our parents.” He finishes, laying his head on her shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miranda stays at the small six weeks embryo with tears in her eyes. It’s the longest to survive, and she’s scare for how long.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know, but-” She gasps, “Kai…it’s a girl.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?” He looks up in surprise, as Miranda runs towards the incubator, and points.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s a girl!” She claps; laying her head-on, it and watching her daughter grow. Hitting a button, everything is quiet until they hear heartbeats. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He walks over to the incubator with a smile on his face; he watches the small embryo, hearing the heartbeats.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is…is that her heart?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miranda takes his hand, and lays it on the incubator, “Yes, and it’s beautiful.” He smiles.  </em>
</p><p>They gasp, pulling away from each other. Luna is shivering as she takes in Miranda’s emotions from that day. Imagines of Garrus and her with their own baby plays in her head, as she breathes heavily.</p><p>Miranda hugs herself, and silently starts to cry, “Mika,” She whimpers, trying to get a hold of herself, “Why Kai…why?” She questions, angry his father got him, angry he didn’t fight back hard enough for them.</p><p>“That one was pretty intense,” Laena said, breaking the tension, and they look at her.</p><p>“I can’t do it again, please, I can’t look again,” Miranda whispers towards them both. Laena nods, putting away her datapad.</p><p>“I understand how intense that was, and I think the problem Luna is having, is not being able to pinpoint which memory to open up.” She looks over at Luna, “I believe it’s just a random thing as if your mind is opening any door that wants to remain hidden.”</p><p>Luna nods, “I think so too, and…to be honest it’s exhausting. I rather just…not do it from now on.”</p><p>Laena hums, “I need to talk to a few Asaris about this problem and will come up with a solution. There is this one Asari by the name of Matriarch Aethyta, an old lover of mine when I was a-” She pauses, and coughs, “I’ll look into things.” She stands up and begins to research.</p><p>“Is there a place I could stay?” Miranda asks, “Someplace less cramped from the crew quarter,” She looks at Luna, who is dusking herself off.</p><p>“There is an empty room on deck 4, enough space to create your own place; but you can’t just have it for free, you need to work to keep it.”</p><p>Miranda nods, “I can help on missions as your teammate. My father made sure I am perfectly capable to do such things. From my intelligence, my physical constitution, biotic abilities, down to my appearance.” She crosses her arms, “I was made to always have an edge, and it will be beneficial for you to have me on your team.”</p><p>Luna raises her eyebrows, “Someone’s cocky.”</p><p>“I am simply stating facts, Shepard.”</p><p>Laena smiles warmly, “I wouldn’t mind having an assistant as well. Of course, I will make sure you are paid extra for that.”</p><p>“Thank you, Dr.Shepard; it…would be nice to work around someone of your expertise.” Miranda smiles.</p><p>***</p><p>Navi walks into her mother’s lab, hoping to speak to her. When she saw Laena talking on her omni-tool, she stood quietly and waited.</p><p>“Yes, it’s been hard lately, Septimus,” She smiles, placing another blood sample into a machine, “I miss you too, but something happened…to Luna, so, I don’t think we will see each other for a while.”</p><p>Navi felt impatient as she watches her mother looking sad while talking to Oraka. Still, she stood quiet not wanting to disturb her.</p><p>“Oh! I…yes I did receive it…I can take some pictures with it on later.” She seductively said, and Navi feels uncomfortable. “Dance for you? I’m sure if I have th-,” She screams seeing Navi, who screams back.</p><p><em>“Laena? Are you okay?”</em> Septimus asks in a panic.</p><p>“Navi! How long were you there!?” She looks terrified, holding a sample in her hand.</p><p>“I….was here for a few minutes.” Navi looks around nervously, “I wanted to ask for your opinion on this new tech my friends and I created.”</p><p>Laena laughs, “Sure, I would love that.”</p><p><em>“Well, it seems you are busy now”</em> He chuckles, <em>“I hope Luna feel better, Laena.”</em></p><p>She smiles, “Thank you, I will speak to you later.”</p><p>Navi nods at her mother, “No, it’s okay; I’ll leave you two alone and ask Luna what she thinks maybe it can cheer her up.” She leaves.</p><p>Laena frowns, “Are you sure, Naviana?”</p><p>“Yeah! Tell Oraka I said hi.” She leaves her lab in search of Luna.</p><p>Laena hums, “Looks like it’s just us again.” She smiles.</p><p><em>“May I admit I am happy about that? Call me selfish, but I still want to hear your voice. It’s soothing and attractive.”</em> Septimus chuckles.</p><p>Laena laughs, “I keep getting complimented on my voice. It’s so odd and nice.”</p><p>Navi walks inside and beams, rushing over to Luna, “Luna! I need your help. My friends and I created something and they want to see if it actually works.”</p><p>“Navi, I can’t right now.” She continues to type aggressively into the console, trying to push the voices of hate towards her turian sister away, “Can’t you use James?”</p><p>“No, I need you. Come on please.” She whines, “It won’t take too long, I promise.”</p><p>Luna sighs, looking at her younger sister. “Fine, but it better be quick.”</p><p>Navi nods and they leave towards Navi’s room on deck 4. Once inside, Luna notices some of James's clothes neatly folded on the best; it smelled fresh.</p><p>“So?” She crosses her arms, “Is this a ploy to have me smell James everywhere?”</p><p>Navi gasps, “No, and don’t even get all ‘older sister’ on me.” She pouts.</p><p>“Sure, sure.”</p><p>“Now, stay here.” She walks out, and Luna sighs, still thinking of everything wrong with her relationship with Garrus now after what happened to her. Then there is the lack of information on Cerberus at the moment.</p><p>The door opens, “Okay! Look!” Navi shouts nervously. Luna turns around, and gasps leaving her mouth open as she looks at her…human…sister. With brown skin like their mother, a Frohawk, and red eyes.</p><p>“You…who? What?” She’s trying to work her brain, but it wasn’t working now.</p><p>Navi claps, “Yes! It works! Well, kind of,” She giggles, “You can still hear my usual voice. We've been working on that. Also, my five fingers are not responding well at the moment,” She groans, “Okay, but at least the look is working.”</p><p>“How!?”</p><p>“What do you think I do every day?” She pouts, placing her hands on her waist, “I was watching this anime with my friends and saw the character transform into a whole different sex.” She grins, “So I thought, ‘that would be cool if we could do that, but with races’, and so we did!”</p><p>“How long have you been working on this?”</p><p>Navi chuckles, “Three, wait…four years now. Again, it’s not perfect!” Luna walks over to her, and begins to touch and move her hair, causing Navi to shiver, “Lulu…it looks like hair, but that’s my fringe.”</p><p>Luna stops, “That sensitive?” Navi nods, “Okay, this….this is amazing.” She whispers, going back to touching Navi’s ‘hair’. “It feels so…real,” She touches Navi’s skin, “Oh…my god, so squishy…”</p><p>Navi jumps away, “Hey! Stop!” She changes back, and Luna awes in sadness, “Oh, did I change back?” She looks at her arms, “Okay, so this only works for a few minutes,” She giggles and types in her omni-tool, “Need to keep this noted.”</p><p>Luna nods, “That was amazing!”</p><p>Navi shook her head, “I know, right! Everyone is going to crap their pants when I show them my hot Human look.” She walks over and sits on her bed. “Maybe even surprise James for his birthday.” She giggles.</p><p>Luna sits next to her, “If this tech works better I could use it to my advantage on some of my missions. Take it out on a test run if anything.” She grins.</p><p>Navi grins, “Great! I’m glad you like it. Come back uh…in the future! Yeah let’s go with that,” She giggles, “Come back in the future and maybe it would be better! Emphasis on maybe,” She winks.</p><p>“Amazing,” Luna whispers not wanting to leave. She wants to…stay in this moment of bliss, where her sister makes something cool, and they talk…and the outside world isn’t real. The voices aren’t plaguing her mind and…and…he…he didn’t use Garrus image…to…rape her.</p><p>She sniffs, and Navi looks at her with sad eyes. “Lulu?” She asks, and Luna sobs</p><p>“I’m never going back am I, Navi? And…and Garrus…how am I ever going to look at him the same?” She lays on the bed and cries. “I’m…I’m broken o-once again…after all my progress…I’m back to…to this!” She cries. “He…ruined me…he ruined…us.” The voices scream in her head, and she begs them to stop, but they didn’t, instead, they repeat what ‘Garrus’ did.</p><p>Navi cuddles her on the bed, “I know you are strong, Lulu. Don’t let that disgusting man get in your head!”</p><p>“How can I not? The voices, they won’t leave me alone.” She sobs, “He’s always…in my mind and I can’t get him out. His…his hand still touches me…I can feel…feel him ripping me apart.”</p><p>“Lulu.” She whimpers.</p><p>Luna shuts her eyes tight, thinking of Garrus, trying to rid her mind of The Illusive Man, but Garrus’s eyes change, and it isn’t Garrus…not anymore…a wolf in sheep’s clothing…</p><p>“Garrus…please…s…stop…it hurts so much,” She cries, as he attacks her once more.</p><p>***</p><p>Two days went by, and Luna has started her Cognitive behavior therapy, or CBT, with Kelly. Right now, she is at the shooting range, trying to get back the feeling of holding a gun in her arms without shaking in fear of the voices in her head that won’t just…shut up.</p><p>Garrus does put in the effort to help her by being there no matter what. Sometimes, he would ask if she wants him to leave when she has a psychotic break, but she tells him to stay and hold her, which he does without question. Sadly, they haven’t had any sexual relations, which is just frustrating to her.</p><p>So, she shoots, but sometimes…the voices will come back, like now, while holding her sniper, ready to shoot, she instead freezes.</p><p>
  <em>“Lupe, Garrus, let me go, I don’t want…” She gasps when he slaps her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut up.” He glares, fucking her harder. "Do you really think a safe word would stop me?"</em>
</p><p>Her breath begins to quicken.</p><p>
  <em>“Please, Garrus, s-stop…it...it...hurts...” She cries and whimpers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t you like it when I rape you, Luna? When I hurt you?” He chuckles, “I thought you like my power over you. Love the way I control you, Vixen.” He mocks then uses his talons against her, ripping at her back, causing her to scream.</em>
</p><p>Her back is burning from his talons ripping into her, her vagina feels painful once more as his cock rips at her walls, causing it to bleed.</p><p>
  <em>"You loved it, Vixen. I felt your walls tightening on me, squeezing my cock like the good whore you are." He taunts </em>
</p><p>Tears begin to form in her eyes, as she freezes. The voices in her mind taking control of her mind. There is blood everywhere; she is bleeding all over the floor and could feel his breath on her shoulder, his hands on her waist. He smirks and his fingers are in her mouth, shoving down her throat, she can’t breathe!</p><p>
  <em>"Give yourself to me." </em>
</p><p>She struggles to intake air, as his fingers fucks her throat.</p><p>
  <em>"I love you, Luna. Obey me."</em>
</p><p>She forces herself to refuse, but she wants the pain to stop…wants…to…give him…what he wants.</p><p>
  <em>"I can make the pain go away," </em>
</p><p>She looks up to see the sliver-grey hair man…to see The Illusive Man.</p><p>
  <em>"Obey me."</em>
</p><p>Her tongue goes to work at his fingers; she stares into his eyes, ready to please him…ready to…</p><p>
  <em>“Suck.”</em>
</p><p>“Hey, Shepard,” Kaidan said.</p><p>She gasps, and shoots, dropping to the ground in shock. Kaidan looks at her wide-eyed as she held onto her gun, and shivering.</p><p>“Hey,” She looks at him in fear, “Let me have the gun, Luna. Come on, you can trust me.” He calmly states, with his hands slowly heading towards the sniper. Once it was out of her hand, he puts it away and helps her up.</p><p>She takes a deep breath, “Sorry, I didn’t mean for that to happen.” Her eyes look tired, and it worries him.</p><p>“Want to go somewhere more private?” He asks, giving her his hand.</p><p>She sighs, and takes his hand, “Yeah.” Wanting to avoid looking at the other people in the shuttle bay looking at her in shock.</p><p>While in the elevator, Kaidan looks at her and frowns. He knows Luna and remembers the time she would panic from memories of her slave days. From her reaction, she’s falling back into that mindset.</p><p>He rubs her shoulder, and she leans into the comfort, looking down to the floor. Once they were in the lounge, they sat by the bar, and Kaidan starts to make her favorite drink, Red Wine.</p><p>“Here, your favorite,” He smiles, and she looks at it with a small smile.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t call this my favorite. I much prefer Dextro Heat Sink or Horok, but that one is if I want to get really drunk.” She lightly chuckles.</p><p>He frowns, feeling sad that he’s wrong about her, “Oh…sorry.” He goes to look for her preferred drink.</p><p>“No, it’s okay. Red Win is good as well.” She smiles, taking the drink, gulping it down in one swing.</p><p>He chuckles, taking a bottle of his favorite whiskey, “It’s okay, Luna. Just didn’t think you would change what you prefer is all. You would always obsess over Red Wine.” He sat down next to her, “I remember you getting upset that all I had was whiskey and no wine.” He fills her glass with more wine.</p><p>She smiles, “Yeah, I know, but I still like Red Wine. I just much prefer to have Dextro Heat Sink, hits the throat just right, and the taste is quite nice.” She takes a sip of her wine.</p><p>He nods, “I’m guessing it’s from drinking with, Vakarian?” He drinks his whiskey.</p><p>She giggles, “Yeah, on a dare, he told me to drink some if I lose at a shooting game with him.” She shook her head, “I lost, badly. God, I was so upset that day, but the drink was amazing.” She smiles at the memory. “He is amazing.”</p><p>He stares at her, seeing the emotions change in her eyes. A part of him felt sorrow at seeing the love in there for Garrus.</p><p>“So, what happened earlier?” He asks, drinking more of his whiskey.</p><p>She sighs, “Just remembering what happened to me, and how horrible I feel.” She takes another drink, “Remembering what they did to my body…to…my mind.” She looks at him with pain.</p><p>He lays his hand on hers, “It’s going to be okay, Luna. I’m here for you if you want to talk about anything.”</p><p>She looks at his hand, and pulls away from his hand, nodding, while pouring more of her wine, and drinking it down.</p><p>“I remember, while I was in this state, being young and running towards my father with so much happiness. He was so happy to hold me in his arms, and before I knew it, he’s telling me aliens are evil. Aliens are going to kill him.”</p><p>He frowns, “I’m sorry, Luna.”</p><p>She shook her head, “No, don’t be. None of it is anyone's fault, only Cerberus.”</p><p>“How long did this happen?”</p><p>She sighs, “Garrus said for twenty-four hours. Everything was tight, and they had to plan hard to get to me.” She looks at her drink, “But, during that time all I had were hard memories, voices, and pain.” She closes her eyes.</p><p>“Luna,”</p><p>“I watched my mother’s rape…again…I saw my father die….again.” She sniffs, tears running down her face, “I…Garrus...he…”</p><p>
  <em>“Stop!” She screams, trying to get away from him, but he holds her down, glaring at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Isn’t this what you like, Luna,” He forcibly buries himself too deep, and too harsh inside of her. Blood begins to drip from her sex, and she cries at the pain, feeling the tearing of her inner walls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please, Garrus, s-stop…it...it...hurts...” She cries and whimpers. </em>
</p><p>“Luna,” He touches her hand again, and she grabs his tightly, taking a breath.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s…in my head. Repeating each time what happened to me in that dream-like state and…I can’t stop it.” She squeezes his hand.</p><p>He nods, “I wish I could help. I feel useless and angry this happened to you.”</p><p>“I’m upset…that sometimes I can’t look at Garrus, because all I can think about is what ‘he’ did.” She closes her eyes seeing that malicious blue eyes, “He would never do what happened to me in my mind, but it felt so real.”</p><p>The door opens up with Garrus walking inside with Navi talking to him about something. He has a bored look on his face but pauses when he sees Luna and Kaidan holding hands at the bar. Now, he could feel the jealousy, the anger at what he’s expected is happening here, but all he could think of is her sad and fearful face of the nights after what happened.</p><p>
  <em>“Is it even safe for her to be with you?”</em>
</p><p>He saw her pull away from Kaidan, and stand up walking over to him with a scared smile. Is it because she thinks he’s upset from her holding hands with Kaidan, or because…she’s scared of him.</p><p>“Hey,” She almost shutters, hesitantly and forcibly kissing him on the mouth.</p><p>He notice and sighs, “Sorry to interrupt, I was just going for a drink while Navi continually talks about upgrading my armor.”</p><p>“I just think with a few more tinkering.” She starts, but stops, feeling the tension in the room. Navi sighs, “I’m going back to my room.” She whispers, feeling it’s best to leave them alone and work on her other things. Luna has talked to her enough about her problems, and if she wants to talk more, she’s there waiting.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Luna asks, doing her very best to push the horrible thoughts away as she stands by her mate! Not…not whatever that ‘Garrus’ was. This Garrus is real and her mate!</p><p>He looks down at her, and their eyes spoke to one another. He felt stressed, but he wanted to talk about what’s going to happen from now on. How can they move on from what happened to her?</p><p>“Yeah,” He looks at Kaidan who is drinking his whiskey not looking at them.</p><p>“We…were just talking.” She fidgets in place.</p><p>He nods, “Nothing wrong with that.” He turns around, “I’m just going to calibrate to clear my mind.” He leaves, and Luna’s shoulder drops.</p><p>Luna feels like crying, “Garrus…” She whimpers, before looking over at Kaidan, “Thank you for talking to me.”</p><p>“No, problem, Luna. If you need me for anything. I am here for you.” He gives her sad eyes as she walks out and leaves.</p><p>Luna made her way towards the battery, feeling heavy with guilt after Garrus saw her holding hands with Kaidan, but most importantly, how she reacted near him. She could tell he sensed she wanted to run away from him.</p><p>Saying hello to everyone, she continues to walk towards the battery with a deep breath.</p><p>Once inside, she didn’t see him on the Console, instead, he’s laying down with his arm over his face on his cot with Urz sleeping next to him. Urz lifts his head towards her, and she smiles at the Varren.</p><p>Reaching towards Garrus, she touches his face, and he moves his arm away, looking at her with depressed eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry about Kaidan. He was just helping me.” She plays with her hair, “He caught me fucking up with my sniper, and-”</p><p>He touches her hand, “I’m not upset with you and Kaidan, holding hands.” He sighs, “I don’t care about him anymore, but what I do care about is you…I care about us.”</p><p>She climbs on top of him, and lays her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. For a second, she tenses when his arms wrap around her; but before he could pull away, she grabs his arms back and begs him to keep it there. She sighs at the calming sound of his heart and enjoying his protective arms around her.</p><p>“I just don’t know what to do,” He holds her waist, tightly, “I don’t know if I should keep away from you or stay near you. I only know my own experience, and when I was terrified of you.”</p><p>Luna feels the guilt weighing her down, “I know, and I hated having to push you away.” She grips his shirt, listening more to his heart.</p><p>“Maybe, dominate me?” He chuckles, and she giggles, “Not going to work, huh?” He whispers, and she shook her head on his chest.</p><p>“No, Daddy,” His eyes perked up from hearing her call him that, it’s been a while.</p><p>“How do you suppose I make this work?”</p><p>She hums, “Maybe a date? It’s been a while since we just had a regular date, you know.” She lays her chin on his chest and looks at him, “It’s just been work, sex, eat, sleep, work, and more sex.” They laugh.</p><p>“I’m thinking we can roleplay.” She tilts her head, and gives him a look, “We make it into a slow burn that you love to read about in your books or those unrealistic romantic comedies you love to watch.”</p><p>Her face heats up, “I…I mean that does sound nice, but we're already together! That’s not how it works!” She pats his chest as he chuckles.</p><p>“Let’s make up our own rules,” He sits up and cups her cheeks, “Let me woo you all over again, and this time without having sex on the first date.” He winks, “I want to show you, I’m not ‘him’, I’m your mate. The one who will love and protect you, no matter what.”</p><p>Her heart races as he continues to look at her with a look of love and want. So much different from ‘his’ eyes. Her own romantic tale of falling in love with Garrus again sounds amazing. The looks, the small touches, the pining and need to be together.</p><p>“I would love that so much,” She hugs him, kissing him, and he chuckles.</p><p>“We shouldn’t kiss,” kissing her anyway, “We need to start not knowing each other, remember?”</p><p>She laughs, “Oh, shut up. We can start tomorrow. I just want to lay here and be together.” She gasps, “Wait, we still have work to do as Spectres.” She frowns, feeling disappointed.</p><p>His mandibles twitch and he gives her a sly look, “That’s the best part; we’ll merge work and play together.” He chuckles.</p><p>Her eyes grew wide, “Ooooh,” She grins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy....crap, trying to make sure Element X makes sense...was exhausting. I hope it made sense to you all.</p><p>If you do like my story, and enjoy the premise, Kudos/Comment/Bookmark and share! Your love is very much appreciated! I love you, Thank you, and have an amazing day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Act 2: We Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The duo roleplay to give their relationship the jumpstart it needs to get back to what it was before.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a heads up, this 'mini-story in a story' is only that, a mini-story. I don't want to have hopes up or anger anyone lol. The mini-story will still be in accordance with the plot of Cerberus as well, and not something to just skip.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garrus lands in the district with his sky car, looking for his partner, who is nowhere in sight. Rolling his eyes, he looks around for the detective and spots her talking to a Volus. Walking over to her, he hears a bit of the conversation, speaking of the murder of his business partner Dakni Kur.</p><p>“Thank you, <em>inhale</em> for this <em>inhales </em>detective Anaya.”</p><p>She nods, “Hopefully, we can find out what happened with your business partner.” She walks away but stops when she looks at Garrus.</p><p>“Are you Detective Anaya?” He asks, and she nods.</p><p>“Yes, and you are?” She crosses her arms, looking at him suspiciously.</p><p>“Name’s Garrus, Vakarian. Council Spectre. I got a report of an Asari Justicar by the same of Samara, here on Illium, and I need her help with something.”</p><p>She looks at him in shock, “Is that so? Well, then yes, come with me, Spectre.”</p><p>As they were walking, Detective Anaya continues to talk about the Justicar, and why it’s important to get her off the station. As Garrus listens, he starts to look around for his partner, who is still not here.</p><p>Once inside the station, Garrus asks why the Justicar is here and finds out she is investigating to find someone. As they continue to talk, the door opens up and his partner walks inside, breathing heavily, and fixing her hair to keep herself together in front of everyone.</p><p>“Hello?” An Asari officer asks her.</p><p>She grins, “Sorry! I’m looking for an uh…” She looks at her omni-tool, “Detective Onion?” She grins nervously, and Garrus facepalms.</p><p>Detective Anaya’s eyes twitch, “Is she talking about me?”</p><p>Garrus groans, “Rookie!” He calls out, and she spins towards him, her eyes wide in shock.</p><p>“Oh! You’re here!” She walks towards him nervously, “Of course you’re here.” She coughs, looking at the detective, “Hi, My name is Lunaria Shepard, Council Spectre,” She gives her hand to the detective, who sighs, and shakes her hand.</p><p>“Good to meet you, and it's Detective Anaya, not Onion,” Her eyes twitch again.</p><p>Shepard’s eyes grew wide, “I…am so sorry; I thought it was Onion,”</p><p>Garrus shook his head, “Honestly, Rookie, why do you have to be like this. I told you the exact time to be here.”</p><p>She laughs nervously, rubbing her head, “Well, uh…the alarm didn’t go off, and so, I woke up late.”</p><p>“Excuses,” He frowns, “As a Council Spectre, you need to be on time. Our jobs are important for the galaxy to protect and keep safe.”</p><p>She salutes, “Sir, yes, sir!” She giggles, putting her hand down, “Sorry, but I think I know how to be a Spectre, Vakarian.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes, “Then please act like one.” He turns back to Detective Anaya, “Since my…partner,” He glares at Shepard, “is here would you point us in the direction towards the Justicar?”</p><p>She looks between the two for a moment, and nods, “Yes, she’s beyond the tape, but just a warning there is Eclipse Sister back there.” Shepard’s eyes twitch at the sound of Eclipse Sister.</p><p>They begin walking towards the closed-off area.</p><p>“Alright, first things first, Rookie, I’m going to need you to understand you need to follow my orders,” He starts as they pass by the police line.</p><p>She sighs, “Do you really have to call me Rookie all the time. I do have a lot of experience doing jobs like this.” She crosses her arms.</p><p>“Of course you do, and that is why you are late.”</p><p>She pouts, “Being late is part of the job sometimes,” She chuckles, “I have you know; sometimes it’s okay to be fashionably late.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, he turns a corner, and place his arms in front of her to stop. Shepard looks at him oddly, before looking past him a little to see a few Eclipse sisters talking to each other.</p><p>“You think she’s going to come after us?”</p><p>“Fuck if I know maybe we should just give her what she wants?”</p><p>Shepard looks at him, “What do you think-” He covers her mouth, glaring at her.</p><p>He tells her to shush, and she rolls her eyes, taking out her sword. He shook his head, but she already is using her tactical cloak, and walking quietly around them. Garrus watches as she made it around someone, lifts her sword, and slashes.</p><p>“What!?” They scream and begin to scramble, looking for whoever killed one of their teammates. Garrus rolls his eyes, taking out his sniper, as Shepard dodges a swift kick. He aims and shoots at one of the Asari. This gave away his position, and he dodges from one of them throwing a warp at him.</p><p>Shepard flips, doing a cartwheel, and kicks one of them in the face, before using her electric slash on her enemies.</p><p>When they were finished fighting, Shepard cheers, grinning at her partner, who did not look too happy from the situation.</p><p>She stops cheering, “What? We got the bad guy?”</p><p>“You can’t just do that, Rookie, I literally just told you to follow my order.” He scolds.</p><p>“Oh! Is this the stick up the ass talking that a lot of Turians have?” She glares at him, “I beat their asses. You beat their asses. I see no problem with what we just did.”</p><p>He facepalms, “This could have gone so wrong. Having a plan is much better than having no plan.”</p><p>“But it went so right!” She punches him, “Sometimes you just have to wing it.” She grins.</p><p>He groans in annoyance, “Oh, this is going to be a long mission,” He mutters, “Let’s just go, Rookie, we have a Justicar to meet.” He walks past her, and she sticks her tongue out at him.</p><p>“My name isn’t Rookie.” She complains, walking behind him.</p><p>He stops and turns at her, “How long have you been a Spectre.”</p><p>She shrugs, “About….six months now, why?”</p><p>“So, you are a Rookie.” He states and turns back towards where the Justicar was last seen.</p><p>Shepard glares at him, “Are you serious?” She walks next to him, “Just because I’ve been a Spectre less than you-”</p><p>“Five years.” He cuts her off while bending down to identify something.</p><p>She snorts, “Doesn’t mean shit, Vakarian!”</p><p>
  <strong>BAM</strong>
</p><p>Her mouth is slightly ajar at the dead Asari on the ground with a broken neck. Garrus stares at the dead Asari in shock before blinking away the shock and signaling Shepard to get going.</p><p>Quickly, they ran toward the area where the dead Asari flew from to see an Asari holding another one in the air. The main difference is the outfit they both have on, as one has a red catsuit on, and the other has the usually Eclipse uniform on.</p><p>“Tell me where is she?” The red catsuit Asari asked in a calm voice.</p><p>The Eclipse sister struggles against the biotics on her throat, “Fu…fuck you, bitch. I…won’t tell you….shit.”</p><p>The Asari sighs, and flings her across the room, causing the other Asari to scream and grunt in pain. Walking over to her, she places her foot on her neck.</p><p>“What is the ship she left on?”</p><p>“She...she’ll hurt me in…more ways than you….could ever…believe.” She gasps.</p><p>“You can make this easier on yourself. Now, tell me what shi-”</p><p>She chuckles darkly, “Fuck…you.”</p><p>She sighs, “Find peace in the embrace of the goddess.” Looking at the dead Eclipse sister for a moment, she turns her head, “I see two arm individuals behind me, yet they do not have the clothes of the Eclipse.”</p><p>Shepard opens her mouth to speak, but Garrus beats her to it, “We’re Council Spectre’s here to see to a Justicar by the name of Samara, which I am guessing you are?” He asks as Shepard glares at him, crossing her arms.</p><p>She looks between the two, “Yes, I am looking for someone, as it is integral I take her before she does any more exponential damage to the people of this galaxy.” She calmly states.</p><p>“Well we’re sorry; um…Justicar, but we need your help in acquiring some data on someone.” Shepard states.</p><p>Samara looks at them, and narrows her eyes, “I’m sorry, but I would have to decline, as my mission right now is important.”</p><p>“I really wish you would go with them, Justicar. It’s hard enough having you here causing all this damage since I would have to detain you.” Detective Anaya said, appearing from behind the two.</p><p>“If you detain me, I would have to fight my way out, as my mission is more important than anything else.” She walks closer to them, and they ready their weapons, “But, in my code, I have a twenty-four waiting period. During this time I will not harm anyone, but once it is over I will not sit still.”</p><p>Detective Anaya nods, not wanting to handcuff a Justicar; they walk out.</p><p>“Well, that could have gone much better.” Shepard sighs.</p><p>Garrus crosses his arms, “Already about to give up, Rookie?”</p><p>She glares, “I’m not a Rookie, and no I don’t plan on giving up that easily.” She grins, “My mother loves to call me stubborn, and blames it on my late father, but I know I get it from her.”</p><p>He looks at her weird, “Late father?”</p><p>Her smile dies down, “Uh….yeah, he died when I was younger. He was going to become the first Human Spectre, but that didn’t work out.” She looks around nervously, “So, I became it. Half on honoring my father, and another half because I ended up actually wanting the role.”</p><p>Garrus mandibles twitch, showing respect, “I see. Good on you.” He smirks, “Rookie.”</p><p>She glares, “I swear to god.”</p><p>“So, what are we going to do about the Justicar.” He crosses his arms, “Have any ideas?”</p><p>“You don’t have any ideas Mr. I’m-going-to-do-everything?” Placing her hands on her hips.</p><p>He chuckles, “I could, but you’re the Rookie here. So, what should we do?” He looks down at her, and she glares up at him, before wondering what to do about the situation.</p><p>With a snap of her finger, “We need to talk to her and find out what information she wants. Once we have that, we can bargain with her, and get the data with need.” She grins.</p><p>He nods, “Exactly, let’s head out.”</p><p>“No, ‘good job Shepard’? Or ‘Nice work, Shepard’?” She whines, and he rolls his eyes, turns around, petting her head.</p><p>“Good girl.” A hint of happiness passes by her eyes, and he saw it. Until it, changes back to annoyance.</p><p>“I’m not a damn Varren, Vakarian!” She slaps his hand away.</p><p>He laughs, “Hey, I thought you wanted praise, Rookie. I did give it to you.” His voice deepens when talking to her, and he gives her a sly look.</p><p>“Oh, shut up.” She feels her face heating up, walking past him in a huff as he continues to laugh.</p><p>Once inside the station, they made their way over towards the Detective and the Justicar. Garrus nods to the Detective, and Samara stands up as they approach.</p><p>“What do you prefer, Justicar or Samara?” Garrus starts and she nods.</p><p>“You can call me, Samara.”</p><p>Shepard smiles, “It’s nice to meet you, Samara. After some time thinking, we would like to help you.”</p><p>Samara nods, taking a meditative seat, “If you could find me the ship’s name that I need. Then I will help you with the information that you need. My mission is vital, and my code allows me to do what I must to finish my mission.” She calmly said.</p><p>“No restrains?” Garrus asks, looking at the free Justicar, who is just sitting there not harming anyone.</p><p>Detective Anaya sighs, “I would love to keep my life, thank you,” She looks at them, “If you can find this information, me, and the station, would be grateful.”</p><p>Shepard nods, “Anything we could look into to get a lead?”</p><p>“The Volus, Pitne For, will have information for you.”</p><p>Leaving the station, Garrus hums, and Shepard looks at him oddly. He’s in deep thought and lets his feet drag him to where to go. She tilts her head, and touches his arm to get attention, but feels a shock from it. They both looked at each other with emotions swimming in their eyes. He looks as if he’s going to say something, but to Shepard, his image changes and she looks away in fear.</p><p>He stares at her with sadness, wanting to reach out and tell her it’s okay, but instead swallows, and harden his eyes.</p><p>“Alright, Pitne for is over there.” He points at the Volus with two Krogan bodyguards.</p><p>Shepard chuckles, “Of course he has two bodyguards. Think they will be a problem?”</p><p>He gives a stern look, “Not for Spectres, no.”</p><p>Once they are in front of Pitne For, the guards prepare themselves, but Shepard grabs the hilt of her sword, ready to strike. Garrus puts his hand up to calm her down and gives a nod to Pitne, who tells the guards to relax.</p><p>“Yes? <em>inhales.”</em></p><p>“We’re looking into the Justicar case, but we need some help. Do you have any information on where we need to go to get into the Eclipse base?” Garrus asks.</p><p>The Volus looks nervous, “Well <em>inhales </em>no, no I don’t <em>inhale.</em>”</p><p>Shepard rolls her eyes, “We both know these Krogans can’t do crap to me, nor will they once they hear I am a friend of Urdnot Wrex.” The Krogans put their weapons down, and shown her some respect, “So, I suggest you tell us what we need to know, or I could just cut you down and find out the information.”</p><p>The Volus backs away in fear, “Alright, Alright <em>inhales</em>, take this pass card. It would help <em>inhales</em>, you on getting in their base.” He gives them his pass, “I made a copy for myself<em> inhales</em> won’t need it anyway.” He grumbles.</p><p>Garrus gives Shepard a look of disapproval, and she shrugs, “Why did they kill your colleague.”</p><p>The Volus looks at Shepard, who narrows her eyes, and sighs, “Well, <em>inhales</em> let’s just they are not too happy with the product<em> inhales</em> I smuggled in for them.”</p><p>“And the product is?” Shepard crosses her arms.</p><p>“Minagen X3 <em>inhales</em> it helps enhance the biotics of a user,” Shepard’s eyes peaked with interest, “But, <em>inhales,</em> it causes death, which might be the reason why <em>inhales</em> they want me dead.”</p><p>Shepard rolls her eyes, “So illegal business gone wrong and now your partner is dead because of it. Sooner or later, it will be you.” She snaps her fingers and looks towards Garrus, “You think it could be related to Ele-”</p><p>Garrus covers her mouth, and nods at the Volus, “Thanks for your time.”</p><p>Garrus nods and drags Shepard away. Once in the clear, with no one around, they walk towards the elevator.</p><p>“What the hell was that, Rookie?” He sternly asks.</p><p>She looks away nervously, “I’m sorry…slip of the tongue. I’ve been really interested in Element X lately.”</p><p>“That’s fine, but you can’t just go around asking everything who breathes if they know about it.” The elevator comes and they step inside, “This information about Element X is highly confidential, and needs to stay that way.”</p><p>“Yes, 'Dad-dy',” She mocks, looking out the glass walls of the elevator, “I messed up, you can stop scolding me.”</p><p>He blinks when she called him ‘Daddy’ as he did not expect that at all. Of course, it was mockingly, but still.</p><p>Coughing, “Well, uh...right.” He remains quiet, and she turns to look at him oddly.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” She raises her eyebrow.</p><p>He refuses to look at her, “Nothing,” She starts to poke him, “Stop,” She pokes him away with a grin on her face, “Shepard.”</p><p>“Come on, Vakarian, tell me what’s wrong.” She giggles.</p><p>He grabs her hand, and he stares at it. She is wearing her armor gloves, but her hands are so small compared to his. As he examines her hand, she stares at him with wide eyes. Her heart starts to races as the electric shocks of the gesture hit her system. Once their eyes meet, and she watches his emotions. His image changes, but she fights against it.</p><p><em>“That’s not him”</em> She hears a whisper in her mind, and it changes back to just Garrus. His eyes grew happy with the look she was giving him, and as he opens his mouth, the elevator door opens.</p><p>Pulling away, she coughs, “Well! Um! Let’s go find the ship name.” She grabs her sword and walks out. Garrus stares at her, as he tries to calm his heart.</p><p><em>“She’s my partner, and a Rookie, no need to go catching feelings, Garrus.” </em>He tells himself and walks behind her with his gun ready.</p><p>Holding her sword, Shepard becomes invisible and rushes ahead, and slice sideways towards a few enemies in her way. After revealing herself, the Eclipse sisters begin to quickly shout orders and get into cover to attack. Garrus snipes a few, watching Shepard’s back, as she flips out of the way and hides undercover.</p><p>“Shepard left!” He shouts, taking another shot at an Eclipse sister.</p><p>Shepard dodges a missile heading towards her. Using overload, she rolls from one cover to another, taking out her sniper, and shooting a robot dog with one shot. Garrus takes out his proximity bomb and throws it towards a running merc.</p><p>She gasps and tries to turn the other way, but the momentum of her body isn’t quick enough, and she is hit with the blast pushing her off the building. While she screams, falling to her death, Shepard looks back at him with wide eyes and a grin on her face.</p><p>“One less to worry about!” He shouts.</p><p>After the battle, they both look at each other and the other bodies. Shepard kicks one of the bodies and starts to check for any creds.</p><p>“What are you doing, Rookie?” He crosses his arms.</p><p>She chuckles, “Well, I like money,” She looks up at him, “Don’t you?”</p><p>He shook his head, looking over at another body him, and checking to see what it has.</p><p>As they continue their search for the ship name, they ended up fighting more Eclipse sisters. Shepard would take point sometimes, using her tactical cloak and sword to slash and kill anyone in her way. Other times she would sit back and let Garrus take point whenever her tactical cloak is on cooldown.</p><p>It would always impress her when he would go invisible, and use his omni-blade to slash at his enemies or even ‘dunk’ on them, as she loves to put it. He would always find a way to call her Rookie, much to her displeasure, and he was finding it quite funny, since seeing her reaction always made him chuckle.</p><p>“Seriously, I am thirty-three! I’ve lived on Omega; I was in the Alliance military! I am no damn Rookie!” She pouts at him. They just finished a battle and, of course, Garrus called her Rookie after telling her ‘you did well,’ Hmph! Asshole!</p><p>He rolls his eyes, “I’m not diminishing your accomplishments, Rookie, but you are new to this, so I can’t help calling you it.” He crosses his arms, “Show me something good, and I’ll stop.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes, but grins after, “Alright, let’s make a bet.”</p><p>His eyebrows raised, “Bet?”</p><p>She hums, “Most likely there is a leader to this group. Whoever kills her gets to call the other whatever they want.” She grins.</p><p>He side-eyes her and hums, “Honestly,” He shrugs, “If it would get you to shut up, sure.”</p><p>She pokes his arm, “Don’t tell me to shut up.” They both stop, hearing a sound coming from a different room. Their eyes look at each other, and they nod. Taking their guns out, they slowly start to make their way over to the door. Garrus nods at her, and they both became invisible. Opening the door, they walk inside and saw an Eclipse sister holding a pistol, and breathing hard.</p><p>Shepard looks at Garrus using her visor, and he nods at her again. She pressed her sniper at her neck, and whispers, “Get up.”</p><p>The sister shoots up, and screams, dropping her gun, rising her hands in the air.</p><p>“P-please don’t shoot!”</p><p>Shepard rolls her eyes, but Garrus shook his head. She sighs, and lets her sniper down, crossing her arms.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“E-Elnora,” She stutters, looking between the two, “L-look I just wanted to be cool…y-you know? I didn’t kill anyone, I swear.”</p><p>“Then why are you with the Eclipse Sister?” Garrus asks, and she turns to him looking terrified.</p><p>“I…I just want to be cool, as I said, but then that Ardat-Yakshi appears, and now everything has gone to shit.”</p><p>Shepard narrows her eyes, “Is that so? I remember an old-time friend who died because she was the girlfriend of an Eclipse sister,” She glares, “For you to be an Eclipse sister, you need to kill someone.” Aiming her sniper at Elnora.</p><p>Elnora starts to panics, quickly, she tries to reach for her shotgun, but Shepard shoots her in the neck. She gasps, holding her throat tightly as she bleeds out.</p><p>“We could have learned more, Rookie,” He sighs, looking at the dead body.</p><p>She continues to stares, “I should have slit her throat for being one.” She looks at him, “I will never forget my friend for falling in love with her girlfriend…just to be killed by her.”</p><p>Their eyes met and Shepard reaches up to touch her throat. She could still feel his hand around her neck, squeezing, and she can’t breathe. She just can’t-</p><p>“Shepard,” She looks at him, “I know what’s it like to have fears, but I learned to not let them beat me.” He walks closer to her, and she instinctively steps back, “I’m sure whatever fear you’re feeling. You’re going to beat them.” He steps back.</p><p>His appearance changes in her mind and she smiles, “Then I won’t be Rookie?”</p><p>He chuckles, and turns around, “You will always be, Rookie.”</p><p>She starts to whine, and he rolls his eyes walking away as she follows, complaining to him.</p><p>Reaching an outer area, they fought more Eclipse Sisters. A large gunship joins the fight, and Shepard groans, realizing she can’t use her sword anymore if she wants to take it down. Garrus uses his Assault rifle, as she uses her sniper, as having them both using their snipers at the same time will be inefficient.</p><p>Garrus ducks down into cover, reloading his assault rifle, as Shepard snipers the turning Gunship.</p><p>“Here it comes again!” She shouts, and it races overhead of them. Quickly they jump over their crates for more cover, right into charging robot-dogs. Garrus curses, as he uses his omni-blades to kill them, but a blast sends him flying off the side.  </p><p>“Shit!” He shouts and grabs the ledge. Looking down in shock, he notices the very far drop and swallows.</p><p>“Garrus!” Shepard shouts in fear. Going to get him, she gasps as the gunship fires at her, causing her to back away.</p><p>Garrus turns to see another robot dog coming, “Shepard! Incoming!” He yells out, and she turns, glaring at her enemies. There is too much going on, so taking a deep breath, she uses her biotics and creates a bubble to blow the bullets. Turning, she runs to help Garrus, but he is shot in the arm, causing him to let go.</p><p>“No!” She screams, rushing to get to him. He screams, keeping his eyes closed, not wanting to see how long it will take to reach the bottom.</p><p>There is a loud explosion, a tremble, and he is still screaming until he gets a slap to the face. Opening his eyes, he meets her red eyes with his full of fear, and shock. Their hearts are racing from what could have happened, and happy for what didn’t happen.</p><p>There is a quiet moment as they continue to look into each other’s eyes. Before he could say anything, Shepard hugs him tightly. This calms his panicking heart, and he takes in her scent, enjoying how…beautiful she smells. Feeling her arms around him made him feel safe and just happy.</p><p>“Luna,” He whispers, and she sniffs.</p><p>Pulling back she grins, “How’s that for a Rookie?” He blinks, before laughing. They both laugh hard, trying to push away the heightened feelings, the near death, and the hidden joy of being in each other’s arms.</p><p>He pets and ruffles her head, “You did well, Rookie.”</p><p>She slaps his hand away, “I swear, Vakarian.” She pouts, but he’s already leading the way.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she walks behind him, trying to calm her racing heart. She shouldn’t feel this way about her senior Spectre, yet she does. The way he said her name, made her feel this sense of happiness swell in her heart. That image appears in her mind again, and she compares the two. Something about their bodies is different. One has a tattoo and the other doesn’t, she worked out with Vakarian before, and he has one, which means it's two different people. So why treat them the same?</p><p>Moments later, after more fighting, a door opens and a Volus come out looking drunk. Shepard, covers her mouth from laughing but ends up snorting. Garrus squeezes the bridge of his nose and groans.</p><p>“I <em>inhale</em> am a biotic<em> inhales </em>God!” The Volus said, and Shepard stares at him, looks at Garrus, and then stares back at the Volus, before bursting out in laughter.</p><p>Garrus rolls his eyes at his immature partner, “You are not a biotic God, you are drugged, and need to rest.” He calmly states to the innocent Volus.</p><p>“Fear me <em>inhales</em> and my biotic powers!” He slurs.</p><p>Shepard continues to laughs, “Oh! Oh, please ‘biotic god’ show us what you can do!”</p><p>“Rookie!”</p><p>She shrugs, “I like entertainment, and this,” She points to the Volus and laughs, “is entertainment.”</p><p>The Volus runs ahead, “I am a biotic god!” He shouts as he enters the room with them behind him.</p><p>“Charge!” Shepard shouts and laughs, but stops when the Volus is fling away as if he was a fly, she winces at the thud, “Ooh…that’s not entertaining.” She walks over to him and uses medi-gel.</p><p>“This is why I told him to rest, but nooo, you wanted entertainment.”</p><p>She chuckles, “It was funny, come on.” She chuckles, and dodges a canister hurling at her, “What the fuck was that?!” She shouts looking at the pissed-off Asari Captain.</p><p>“Ever since having that damn Asari here, it’s cost me nothing but money and problems.” She glares.</p><p>Shepard, picks up a canister and throws it at her, “Oh yeah! Not my damn problem, maybe don’t be such an idiot.”</p><p>The Captain rages and throws more canisters at Shepard. Garrus takes out his sniper and begins to snipe at any canisters getting close to Shepard, as she turns invisible and rushing towards the raging Captain.</p><p>Other sisters came through other openings, and rush towards Shepard, but Garrus made sure to snipe as many of them as possible. Shepard appears and slashes at the Captain, causing her to gasps, and spin as the sword broke her shield. They glare at one another, and Shepard dodges a handful of punches.</p><p>The Captain uses a warp, and takes out her shotgun, shooting at Shepard, who flips out of the way into cover. The Captain throws more canisters, causing Shepard to go into a coughing fit, feeling overwhelmed by her growing biotics.</p><p>“All these fucking chemicals in my system isn’t good,” She growls, running towards another area, but the Captain throws another canister in her direction. Using her biotics, Shepard screams, causing loud explosions behind the Captain. Her eyes were black and she is breathing heavily, as her sword glows blue and red, readying herself to kill her.</p><p>The Captain shoots at her, but her eyes grew wide as Shepard chuckles, watching the bullets deflect from her as her power grows. Her entire body glow with her own biotics and the toxic Minagen X3. Before the Captain could get away, Shepard charges in a split second.</p><p>All was quiet, and Garrus puts down his sniper looking in shock at the speed Shepard used. She was so fast his visor couldn’t even pick it up. She was standing there huffing and inhaling that horrible chemical, then she’s gone.</p><p>A loud explosion brings him out of his thoughts, and he watches Shepard steps away, pulling her sword out of the mouth of the Captain, as it drips with blood. She’s wobbling and drops using her sword to lean on.</p><p>“Rookie!” He rushes over and helps her up. “You okay?”</p><p>She coughs, “Yeah, I think that shit fucked me up. We need to get to the Normandy soon.” She looks around, taking a deep breath, “But first, information. You look for the ship name; I need to gather information about everything here and that stupid drug.”</p><p>“You sure?” He asks in concern.</p><p>She nods, “Yeah,” She punches him, “I know it sucks you can’t take me out on a date, but next time.” She laughs at his face, and he rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t think I could date someone so reckless.”</p><p>She pouts, “Well, I don’t think I could date someone so old.”</p><p>“I’m thirty-five!”</p><p>“Yes, old.” He groans as she laughs.</p><p>***</p><p>Entering the precinct, they meet with Detective Anaya who looks relieved to see them alive. Garrus lays out everything that happened, as Shepard chimes in sometimes, much to his displeasure whenever she makes fun of him.</p><p>“Thank you,” Samara starts, “You both are quite the pair, and I am impressed.”</p><p>“Are you looking for an Ardat-Yakshi?” Shepard asks, crossing her arms, “The killer of Pine For’s business partner, her name is Elnora, and she said something about an Ardat-Yakshi.”</p><p>Samara nods, “Yes, I was here investigating where she might be. She is a dangerous criminal, and I must bring her to justice.”</p><p>Shepard nods, “I have information that can help you get to her. In the meantime, we need your help in finding um…” She looks at Garrus.</p><p>“Morinth,” Samara’s eyes grew wide, “She has information that could help us locate a terrorist group called Cerberus. Data shows she escaped recently from them, and we were looking for you in case you know where your daughter might be.” Garrus finishes.</p><p>“That is…why you need me?” He nods, “That means our faiths have crossed for a reason since she is the one I am going after.”</p><p>Shepard tilts her head, “But she’s your daughter…wait? Your daughter is the Ardat-Yakshi?!” She groans, “Great…does this make us enemies? We need her information for our mission, yet you need to kill her.”</p><p>“If that is the case, I would do anything for my duty.” Samara begins to charge her biotics.</p><p>Garrus puts his hands up, “Wait, we could compromise here,” He coughs, “Let us get the answers that we need from her, and you can deal with her after. Of course, you would need to be in hiding when we find her.”</p><p>“I find that plan plausible, and logically. I never thought to work with Spectres, but I see the benefit in doing so to help with my mission.” She nods. </p><p>Garrus nods, "Then we work together for the time being. I am sure as a Justicar, you have work to do after, and will not bother you after."</p><p>Shepard smiles, "If anything we can drop you off when we are done."</p><p>After some more briefing with the Detective, and understanding more of Ardat-Yakshi's. The three made their way back onto the Normandy to find out where she could have gone.</p><p>***</p><p>Luna ate at her food in a hurry, feeling drained after what happened on Illium. Dr.Chakwas chuckles as she continues to check on her vitals. While Laena looks at the Minagen X3, taking a good study of it.</p><p>“Luna, slow down before you choke,” Karin complains.</p><p>Luna slows down, “Sorry, god that mission was…exhausting.”</p><p>Laena nods, “And now we know about Minagen X3.” She looks over at them from her station, “I would need some times to process this, and to send some to Mordin.” She crosses her arms, “Where is Garrus? He needs to be checked up as well.”</p><p>Luna shrugs, “He didn’t want to see me half-naked,” She giggles, “‘I refuse to hit that boundary with the Rookie’ and all. Scared I might file a complaint to our overlords, the Council.”</p><p>The door to the med-bay opens up, and Garrus walks inside, “Hey, I got your message Dr.Chakwas-” He pauses as he saw Luna sitting there with no shirt on, and averted his eyes, “I am sorry. I will come back later.”</p><p>Dr.Chakwas grabs his arm, “Nonsense, sit, we need to check your vitals since you were hit by that horrible chemical.”</p><p>Garrus sat down and made sure not to look at his half-naked partner. Once instructed to take his own shirt off, he did, and Luna couldn’t keep her eyes off his body. As Dr.Chakwas works on him, Luna starts to compare their bodies and notice the scares, the age, and the imperfection of Garrus. The other body was perfect, too perfect to really be him.</p><p>Their eyes met, and they couldn’t look away.</p><p>Laena smiles, thinking of what they are doing. “It’s nice that you two can do this.” Luna looks at her confused, “It’s a nice way to revitalize damaged feelings. A mini restart to a relationship that has been broken from outside forces.” Laena hums as she studies, “It’s different, but it looks effective.” She whispers.</p><p>Luna smiles, “Yeah, in more ways than one.” She whispers, looking back at Garrus, their marks tingle, and his eyes soften at her.</p><p>***</p><p>“Looking good, Vakarian,” She smiles, looking at wearing his casual clothes and finding them attractive on him.</p><p>He shrugs, “Thanks, although I prefer my armor.” He looks at the station they were on, and saw something sniffing red sand, “Spirits, I hate that we're back here.” He grumbles, and Shepard slaps his arm.</p><p>“This was my home, Vakarian! Be kind.” She grins, walking ahead of them, “Plus, with Morinth here, we need to figure out our strategy.”</p><p>“Shepard, the Ardat-Yakshi you are looking for isn’t picked up on our radar. I suggest you ask Aria if there is a way she would know where she would be.” Edi states.</p><p>Shepard nods, “Thanks, Edi.”</p><p>When they reached Aria, Shepard walks right past, while Samara and Garrus are asked a few questions. Shepard slaps the Turian upside his head, telling him to let them through.</p><p>“Aria,” Shepard grins, “Good to see you again.”</p><p>She crosses her legs and looks her up and down, “Going clubbing?” Noticing the fishnet stockings, black skirt, shirt, and boots with wild curly hair.</p><p>“You can say that. I haven’t in a while.”</p><p>“Last I heard you were locked down,” Looking over at Garrus, “If you free, you can always dance for me.” Her eyes glow with hunger, and Garrus keeps his thoughts in check, taking a deep breath.</p><p>Shepard rolls her eyes, “No, I don’t think I will, but I am looking for someone. An Ardat-Yakshi. I am hoping you can help me get to her. From what I looked into her, she loves clubs, hence the clothes.”</p><p>Aria hums, “I see, so that was an Ardat-Yakshi…I figured. Something was…off about her” She crosses her arms, “The last I’ve heard of her was from the apartments. Some girl died, and it makes sense it was by her.”</p><p>“You didn’t do anything about it?” Samara asks.</p><p>She leans back on her couch, “Why should I, she wasn’t going after me.”</p><p>Judging from her stance, Shepard knew she’s done talking. While walking away, Aria calls back for her to speak privately.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Cerberus is planning something with Omega.” She narrows her eyes at the dancers on the floor, “I’ve gotten reports of them watching this place.”</p><p>Luna narrows her eyes, “I want any details you can muster up, Aria, and send to my ship. If anything happens, please contact me.” Even hearing Cerberus pisses her off after what they did.</p><p>Aria smirks, “Someone is upset,” She spins around and walks towards Luna, “What happened between you and them?”</p><p>“Let’s just say, they fucked with the wrong person. I’m….in the process of healing, but I don’t go down that easily, and will make sure they pay.” Luna clutches her jaw, thinking of The Illusive Man.</p><p>“Good, because when the time comes, I’m going to need that fire to deal with them.” She stops walking, “After all, no one fucks with Aria.”</p><p>As they made their way to the apartments, they saw a grieving woman crying softly to herself. When she saw them, she moves out of the way to give them a pass, not wanting to start anything.</p><p>“Sorry,” Her voice is small.</p><p>Garrus coughs, “Hello, Ma’am, were here to ask a few questions.”</p><p>While Garrus asks his questions, Shepard watches as it sounds too formal, and the woman is looking more and more broken with each word. With a sigh, she touches his arm, and he looks at her confused.</p><p>“Let me asks the questions,” He gives her a weird look, “Hi, my name is Lunaria, and I know what it feels like to lose someone important.”</p><p>“Oh…Yes….I,” She sniffs, looking down, “My Nef…” Shepard takes her arm, and walks towards her couch, looking behind her; she gives Garrus a look towards the small room that would be Nef’s.</p><p>“Don’t worry I am here for you.”</p><p>While Garrus searches through Nef’s things, he learns of certain things about Morinth that could help in finding her. Looking over at Samara, he asks her a few questions and she explains that Morinth is someone who looks for the vulnerable, someone she can lure.</p><p>“Thank….you so much for listening to me.” She whimpers, and Shepard hugs her.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay, I promise.”</p><p>Walking away, Garrus looks at Shepard, “Nice going, Rookie. It’s like you are a different person from a few days ago.”</p><p>She laughs, “What do you mean!? I am always like this!”</p><p>“You let a Volus get injured for ‘entertainment,’”</p><p>She nervously laughs, “Oh…that, I mean he was going on and on about being the biotic god, so, I wanted to see.” She shrugs, “It was entertaining.”</p><p>He shook his head, “Sure.”</p><p>“Plus, I feel for her, you know?” Shepard looks ahead, “I’ve lost people to stupid crap on Omega. I don’t know if this place will ever change, but I will always have a soft spot for the grieving.” She whispers, thinking of her times crying to her mother about her father.</p><p>Garrus touches her shoulder; she tenses, but relaxes and looks at him with a smile on her face.</p><p>“I lost people to…to Omega. I guess that after so much loss I…I lost my ability to empathize.” He squeezes her shoulder, “But…If…uh…you need anyone to talk to. I’ll be here.” He pulls away and nods.</p><p>“Thanks, Garrus.” She bumps into him, and he chuckles, brushing his hand against hers, feeling the electric shock.</p><p>Samara stands next to them after entering the club, because of Shepard, going over the plan of using themselves as bait. Hoping this does go well, as this is her duty, and she will not have Morinth continue to be free to do the things she is doing.</p><p>“You remember what she likes?” Garrus said.</p><p>“Hallex, Forta, and Vaenia.” She nods, repeating it in her head.</p><p>He nods, “Let’s go catch an Ardat-Yakshi.”</p><p>Samara stops them, “Be careful. She will use any technics to get you on her side. She is not to be trusted.” She sighs, “If you feel a draw to her, as if you want her to have everything and anything, you are being controlled, but I will be there to stop it.”</p><p>Garrus tilts his head, “Wait…what?”</p><p>“What’s up, Vakarian.”</p><p>“I…remember that happening to me before.” Shepard’s eyes grew, “It was three years ago after dealing with the Genophage cure. There was an Asari that was getting really close to me, and I almost…fell for it, but I remembered red eyes,” He whispers, looking at Shepard.</p><p>Samara crosses her arms, “Three years is a long time, Spectre, and there is a good chance she has gotten stronger. Please be careful and heed my warnings.”</p><p>Shepard grew concerned as she walks behind Garrus into the club, but she trust him not to give in to the Ardat-Yakshi, and if he did, she would kick that bitches ass for even thinking she could take him away from her.</p><p>
  <em>“Whoa, calm down, Luna.” </em>
</p><p>Luring the Ardat-Yakshi doesn’t seem too bad to Shepard, as she allows herself to dance and enjoy the music. It’s been months since she went to a real club, and it was a nice change from formal clubs to gain information for the Broker.</p><p>The music took control of her body, as she swings her hips and listens. She could feel hands on her hips and already annoyed by the prospect of someone, other than a certain Turian, holding her sexually. When she felt talons though, she freezes and spins around to see blue eyes looking down at her.</p><p>They start to dance to the music, and she couldn’t keep her eyes off his. The fear in her heart and mind slowly dissolving, as a smile creeps on her lips.</p><p>“What are you doing Vakarian?” She whispers, as she spins around, and presses her body hard against his.</p><p>“Protecting my partner from hungry Turians.” He whispers as he matches her dancing, holding her hips close to him.</p><p>“This won’t lure her out,”</p><p>“I think it will,” He breathes onto her neck, and she shivers, feeling aroused.</p><p>“Garrus,” She moans, softly.</p><p>“Luna,” He wants to taste her sweet skin, but fights himself and pulls away, “I think we should try something else.” He coughs, giving her a stern look.</p><p>She nods and swallows, “I’ll get something to drink.” She walks to the bar, trying to calm her hot body from his touch. <em>It’s an undercover mission get it together Luna,</em> she thinks. But, his hands on her body, and the way he said her name.</p><p>“Great more Humans.” A Krogan grumbles.</p><p>She glares at him, taking her drink, and downing it, “You have something to say?”</p><p>He looks at her, “Yeah, how annoying it is to have you here.” He’s drunk, but she didn’t care, she has pent up energy anyway.</p><p>“You want to fight? I’ll show you how much of a Human I am.” She growls as they stare at each other. The Krogan stands up and wobbles away, complaining about red eyes.</p><p>“Nice going,” She turns to see the bartender giving her a drink, “On the house,”</p><p>She smiles, taking the drink, “Thanks,” Walking away, she looks around wanting to find Garrus but saw he’s was talking to two Turians about something, and he didn’t look happy about it.</p><p>“Hey,” Shepard turns to see an Asari, narrowing her eyes, she notices, it’s the Asari who watched her and Garrus have sex three years ago.</p><p>“Oh! Hi!” She chuckles, nervously remembering not giving a shit and cumming in front of her.</p><p>“You’re the most interesting person here, mind coming with me to my booth so we could talk?” She asks, a smile dancing on her face.</p><p>Remember what Garrus said, Shepard realizes this is Morinth, “Yes,” She smiles behind her drink.</p><p>As they spoke to each other, Shepard could feel her brain hurting from repeating constantly the formula to get Morinth. It wasn’t until she asks about what bands Shepard likes, that Shepard starts to panic.</p><p>“Expel 10,” She answers, thinking of Navi.</p><p>Morinth smiles, “Really? I love them too.” Shepard sighs, thanking Navi. “It’s getting cramped in here, want to join me for a little…private time?”</p><p>Shepard smiles, “Of course.”</p><p>As they made their way out, Garrus watches from afar and contacts Samara.</p><p>***</p><p>The apartment is nice, and Shepard commends her for it. They spoke a little about her adventures and her mind. How much she likes chess and her fun of swords. This piqued Shepard’s interest, and they went back and forth to see who is the better duelist until Morinth grew tired of waiting, telling Shepard to sit with her.</p><p>“You are really a different person, Shepard. More than I could think of.” She smiles, her hand feeling up Shepard’s legs, “You have so much…power in you and I can feel it.”</p><p>“Can you now?” She flirts, flexing her legs a little before crossing it, Morinth looks at her hungry.</p><p>“Oh, I need this.” She whispers, getting closer to Shepard, she smiles, her eyes goes black, “Look into my eyes and tell me you want me. Tell me you’d kill for me. Anything I want.”</p><p>Shepard felt the pull, and she felt as if she is in a dark hole in a fetus position, falling. She’s back at the Cerberus base, as Garrus rapes her again, no…as that thing rapes her…as The Illusive Man rapes her.</p><p>Opening her eyes, Luna’s eyes were black, and Morinth looks at her shocked, “What...?”</p><p>“<strong>Give me the information I seek</strong>,” Banshee Luna growls, grabbing her.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh Jerry, come back here,” She walks the containment she is in, “I just want to talk.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No,” He calls out, a scientist who is typing away, “I need to find out more about the Ardat-Yakshi mind control for The Illusive Man.” He whispers to himself, but she hears him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But, Jerry, I just want to have some fun.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turns and glares at her, “Would you quiet yourself, I need to concentrate!” He made a mistake and looked into her eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come here Jerry,” He slowly starts to walk closer to her, “That’s right, honey; come to mommy.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mommy,” He whispers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why don’t you open the door?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I…I…” He swallows, before doing so, and she grins, melding his mind for her pleasure. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Delicious,” She chuckles, dropping the dead body, walking over to the computer she starts to type with the knowledge, and retrieving more data on Cerberus. </em>
</p><p>They both gasps, Morinth flings her into a wall, “You…what the fuck are you!?”</p><p>Luna smirks, “Thanks for the information.”</p><p>“You freak!” The door opens up, and Morinth spins around to see Garrus and Samara looking at her.</p><p>Samara uses her biotic and throws her at the window, “Morinth,”</p><p>She gasps, “Mother,”</p><p>“Do not call me that,” She glares, and Luna could see the conflict in her eyes, knowing why Morinth was using that word.</p><p>“I can’t stop choosing to be your daughter, mother.” She uses it again, and Samara’s eyes close before focusing on her duty.</p><p>“You had a choice!”</p><p>“What choice! Doing what comes naturally to my body!?” She uses a warp, throwing a chair at Samara.</p><p>“Enough Morinth!” She dodges and throws her own piece of furniture.</p><p>“We were regarded as Goddess, the pinnacle of the Asari, yet I must die!” She uses her biotics, and Samara uses her own, causing a deadlock.</p><p>Luna stands up after blocking for her and Garrus.</p><p>“Shepard, I need your help,” Samara calls out.</p><p>Morinth looks over at her, “Don’t help her! You’re different just like I. Imagine because of your genetics you are hunted and killed! It’s unfair,” Luna hesitates and Morinth saw, “I saw you as well, I felt you as well.”</p><p>“Don’t listen to her, Shepard!” Samara gasps, holding on and amazed at how strong her daughter has become.</p><p>“What those Batarians did to you. The changes your body went through, and what is happening to you right now. You, Shepard, are the genetic destiny of Humans, such as I for the Asari.” She glares at her mother.</p><p>“Shepard, we can’t let her loose, she has killed countless people!” Samara grunts.</p><p>“We can do this together, Shepard. We can show the galaxy the importance of what we are! We ca-”</p><p>Luna uses her biotics and throws Morinth into the wall. She grunts and looks up at Luna in shock.</p><p>“You….you would choose her over someone like yourself?”</p><p>“I am nothing like you. I don’t use my powers to feed onto others.”</p><p>She chuckles, “You use your powers to win fights, and kill everyone. I saw what you did, Luna. As a slave on the Batarian ship, Torfan,” She looks at Garrus, “Purgatory.” Luna takes in a breath as Samara walks to her daughter.</p><p>“Get out of my head!” She screams, her eyes turning black, “You know nothing of me!” Garrus touches her shoulder.</p><p>“Did I hit a nerve?” She chuckles, “Each day your body learns and adapts to new information. It can be something as small from a taste of a new exotic drink to fucking your lover,” Looking back at Garrus.</p><p>“What….what are you talking about?” She trembles at this new information.</p><p>“Your body is changing, just like mines, and just like me, you will be hunted, experimented, or even killed. I hope you are ready for the future, Lunaria Shepard.” She smirks, “Cerberus will get you again,” She laughs, as Luna starts to cry. “He will get you again.”</p><p>“Find peace in the embrace of the goddess.” She slams her biotic fist into Morinth’s face, killing her instantly.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>“Your body is changing, just like mines, and just like me, you will be hunted, experimented, or even killed. I hope you are ready for the future, Lunaria Shepard.” She smirks, “Cerberus will get you again,” She laughs. </em>
</p><p>Luna drinks at her coffee, staring at the table, not hearing a door slide open and closed.</p><p><em>“He will get you again.”</em> She could feel ‘his’ fingers in her throat again, feeling aroused by his voice in her ears, rubbing her waist, licking her neck, fingering her sex.</p><p>
  <em>“Suck.”</em>
</p><p>“Hey, Rookie,” Garrus calls out.</p><p>Luna gasps pulling out of her sexual thoughts and feeling guilty. She could still feel the tingles in her body, as her body tries to cool down.</p><p>Garrus walks over to the fridge and grabs his drink, “Everything okay?”</p><p>She nods, “Yeah…just thinking of what Morinth said.” Finding it hard to swallow as she feels ‘his’ fingers still fucking her throat; she squeezes her legs tight, hoping the feeling would stop.</p><p>He sat down, “You going to be okay? I know it…I know you wanted to know more before Samara killed her.”</p><p>Luna sighs, “Yeah, but Samara said there are other Ardat-Yakshi’s and a better source for information.” She drinks at her coffee, “I plan on looking into it soon. Maybe get a grasp on being…different from your own race. The Asari’s are my best bet.”</p><p>He nods, crossing his legs, “I’ll be here if you ever need me, Rookie.”</p><p>She pouts, “Didn’t I win the bet.” Relaxing her body and feeling like herself again.</p><p>“What bet?”</p><p>“Whoever gets the kill on the leader gets to call the other whatever they want.” She grins.</p><p>He groans, “Oh…spirits, what you have for me.”</p><p>She giggles, “Spectre stick-up-his-ass.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes, “That’s too long to stick.”</p><p>“Up-his-ass,” She grins, giving him thumbs up.</p><p>He stands up and starts to walks, “Whatever you say, Rookie.”</p><p>She starts to dance, feeling happy at pissing him off and just feeling better. He turns around, and she instantly stops. He looks at her weirdly.</p><p>“What?” She quickly asks.</p><p>He chuckles, “Just wanted to say see you on the next mission.” He turns back around and continues to the elevator.</p><p>She smiles, drinking at coffee, as her heart races from looking into his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh...Luna. tsk tsk tsk. The Illusive Man is one asshole LMFAO. When I gave him that 'finger in the mouth to control you' thing. I never thought I would use it to this degree. BTW, What do you guys think of a more possessive Garrus? He..he </p><p>If you do like my story, and enjoy the premise, Kudos/Comment/Bookmark and share! Your love is very much appreciated! I love you, Thank you, and have an amazing day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Attraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's only been two months of their role-play, but it's hard to keep away from each other; Luna just wants her Garrus and Garrus just wants his Luna.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna is definitely not watching her superior working out with a dumbbell in his hands counting to himself. Nope, not watching as his muscles flex in an alien way that seems to get her attention. Of course, she isn’t watching how his shirtless body is showing off his battle scars of being a Turian soldier.</p><p>Turian can't sweat but that doesn’t invalidate a scent, and his scent is driving her wild while running on the treadmill. Increasing the speed, she tries to focus on herself and running to work her body. Not her very sexually frustrated body that wants to be slammed onto the floor, and fucked-</p><p>“Rookie, you okay?” Garrus asks, standing in front of her, crossing his arms in confusion.</p><p>She squeals and falls from the loss of her footing, and Garrus quickly spring into action, grabbing her before she could hit the ground. She shuts her eyes tightly, expecting to hit the ground with a painful thump, but that didn’t come, and she opens her eyes to see he is looking down into her eyes.</p><p>His eyes soften, and she could see the happiness in them. Her heart is racing, her body is sweating, and looking into his eyes was bringing on more emotions than she thought would have for her senior Spectre. Being in his arms felt nice, <em>so strong</em>, she thinks as her eyes changing, and all she wants to do is kiss him.</p><p>Her hand reaches up to his face, and he starts to lean into her, wanting to kiss her lips. Her beauty has plagued his mind ever since she saved him before he fell to his death. The way her scent would play on his nose. Her warm arms around his neck, and how easily it fits around him, <em>a perfect fit</em>, he thought.</p><p>“Hey,” Miranda said, walking past them in her gym clothes. They blink out of their trance and turn to look at her as she begins to stretch.</p><p>They scramble to pull away from each other, Garrus coughs walking back over to the weights, as Luna goes back to the treadmill, slowing it down, and resuming her work out without increasing the speed to something she can’t handle this time.</p><p>Miranda looks at them weirdly, before nodding, “Oh, you two are still doing that.” She bends, “I won’t lie, I do admire the tenacity to keep it up, but I do wonder for how long.”</p><p>Luna tilts her head, “What are you talking about, Miranda?” Admiring Miranda for her poster, noticing she really is always perfect. Her eyes turn to see Garrus looking at Miranda for a moment but quickly looks away. Narrowing her eyes at him, she stops the treadmill.</p><p>“Nothing, Shepard.” She said, standing up, and pointing at the treadmill, “Are you finish using it?”</p><p>Luna nods, “Yes, think I need to stretch a little.” Miranda nods, and goes onto the treadmill, beginning to run. Luna watches her for a moment; <em>my breast is bigger</em>, she grins at the thought, before getting a yoga mat.</p><p>As she stretches a little, she could feel his eyes on her, burning into her. Playing dumb, she turns her ass in front of him, and bend down, touching the ground with her hands.</p><p>“So, how’s the hunt for the Prothean expert?” Miranda asks, watching Luna, and ignoring Garrus’s hungry gaze at Luna’s ass.</p><p>Going to the floor and bringing one leg forward while leaving one leg stretched out, Luna looks up at Miranda, “My employer hasn’t spoken to me yet, but he plans to give us the information soon.”</p><p>“Well, hopefully, it’s soon. Maybe if she tells us something, it would help me remember something.”</p><p>Garrus snaps out of his trance, as Luna goes into the ‘happy baby’ yoga pose that he really loves.</p><p>He coughs, “Remember? Couldn’t you have Luna look into your mind for the memories?” He looks back at Luna who is not in a spit, with her ass directed at him, <em>Spirits this woman</em>.</p><p>“We tried, but it wasn’t successful. I had to relive memories I didn’t want to think about, but also memories that made me…sad.” She frowns, thinking of Kai and Mikaila.</p><p>Luna sighs, “I’m sorry, Miranda, I thought I could find something to get The Illusive Man.” She sits up and lifts her lower body, only using the palm of her hands.</p><p>Miranda gives a small smile, “It’s okay, I’m just grateful you still have me…as a teammate instead of giving me over to the Alliance or even the Council.”</p><p>Luna finally finishes, much to Garrus’s displeasure, and stands up, looking at Miranda with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Hey, we’ve known each other for over a month and a half now. I see nothing wrong with considering you a friend.” She grins, “You can be a bitch sometimes, but you’re a great asset to the team!” She gives thumbs up.</p><p>Miranda huffs, “Thanks, Shepard.” She smiles, “I never….had many friends growing up, but I’m glad…you are a friend.”</p><p>Luna squeals, Garrus groans from the sound, covering his ears, and Miranda stops the treadmill to look at her in shock from the high pitch she didn’t expect from Luna’s vocals.</p><p>“Please, Rookie, don’t ever squeal again.”</p><p>Luna laughs, “I can’t help it!” She puts her hands on her waist, “Just like you can’t help watching my ass and tits as I did my yoga.” His eyes grew wide, and she grins, “Oh, yes Mr. Stick-up-his-ass, I was watching you, watch me.” She winks.</p><p>He crosses his arm, “It’s kind of hard not to since you keep shoving your ass and tits in my face, Rookie,”</p><p>She chuckles, hopping backways towards him with her ass sticking out, “No, this is shoving my ass and tits in your face,” She pushes her ass in his face, and he quickly grabs her body bringing it towards him. Luna squeals in shock, as he takes them onto the matted ground.</p><p>They tangle into each other while play wrestling, grunting, and laughing into the fun. Miranda rolls her eyes at them and continues to run. Garrus would get the upper hand than Luna would get the upper hand. Rinse and repeat.</p><p>When they stop, Luna is on top of Garrus, holding his arms down with her hands, while using her legs and weight to pin his legs down. They are breathing hard, looking into each other’s eyes, when Garrus slowly moves his pelvis into her. She bites her lips and moves a little into him. Her hair is blocking her expression from Miranda, who just thinks they were still play fighting, and Garrus is trying to get out of his predicament.</p><p>Garrus’s eyes darken as he kept looking into Luna’s eyes. They were humping each other but looking as if they are play fighting, and he wants to take her right now. Grab and take her to the cabin, and have his way with her for hours. It’s been a month since he’s been with a woman doesn’t help that the last time he’s been with one, he never finished. Now here is Rookie just…grinding with him like this.</p><p>“Garrus,” She whimpers for only him to hear, leaning forward, with her darkening eyes.</p><p>“Luna,” He whispers, back.</p><p>“Shepard, incoming call for you,” Edi calls out.</p><p>Once again interrupted, they pull away from each other. Luna nods with a smile and collects her things, telling Miranda bye. Garrus awkwardly groans, and gets up, annoyed at having a hard-on right now. At least Luna can walk on by everyone with a wet pussy, and no one will know unless they have a good sense of smell.</p><p>“It’s okay. If you go behind the shuttle, you can sneak out without anyone knowing.” Miranda said, smirking at him.</p><p>He nervously stands up, and nods thanks at her, before running away using her advice. “Wait!” He calls out to Luna, who stops the elevator for him, and he rushes inside before anyone could see his tented pants.</p><p>“You have no shirt on,” Luna quickly states.</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” He stands there, shifting in his spot, as he smells her. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>She tilts her head at him, “Why?”</p><p>“For being uh…inappropriate with you.” He felt nervous.</p><p>She shook her head, “You didn’t…if anything…I did it too, so, I’m sorry I was inappropriate with you as well.” He looks at her, and she gives a small smile.</p><p>“You weren’t…I enjoyed myself.”</p><p>She chuckles, “I enjoyed myself as well.” They were quiet for a second as the elevator crept upward.</p><p>“I just…” She looks at him confused, “I just don’t want you to think of me as a uh…”</p><p>“Sexual assaulter?” She frowns, “A rapist?” She whispers, and he sighs, rubbing his fringe.</p><p>“Yeah…” He looks down.</p><p>She touches his shoulder and he looks at her, “No, you’re nothing like that.” His brow plates grew, “You’re nothing like that, Mr. Stick-in-his-ass.” She giggles.</p><p>He chuckles, “Never going to stop calling me that huh, Rookie?”</p><p>“Nope!” She grins, pushing him lightly, “You look different from anything that would ever hurt me in that way.” She whispers, touching his chest and feeling how hot it is.</p><p>“Yeah?” He whispers, leaning his tall body to reach her face, wanting to kiss her just once. <em>So close.</em></p><p>“Yeah,” She smiles, leaning into him, and going on her tippy-toe to kiss his mouth. Her heart is beating so fast, she feels it's going to leap from her chest and onto the floor. Their mouths were inches from each other that they could feel and smell each other's breath.</p><p>"Luna," He whispers his arm leans on the wall above her for support, as his other hand grabs the back of her neck, pulling her close.</p><p>"Garrus," She whispers back and as her lips lightly brush his mouth; the elevator opens with Traynor looking at them in shock. They pull away so fast, Luna almost slipped, but Garrus quickly grabs her.</p><p>“Oh! Is everything back to normal?” They awkwardly adjust themselves.</p><p>Garrus chuckles, leaning back, “I’ll see you later, Rookie.”</p><p>She walks out, “Talk to you later, Vakarian.” She pats Traynor on the back, “I don’t know what ‘normal’ is, but on this ship, ‘normal’ means lots of things,” She grins.</p><p>Traynor nods, “R-right, well there are emails for the both of you.” She smiles at them, as she enters the elevator with Garrus.</p><p>“Thanks, Traynor,” Luna walks away as the elevator door closes. Walking past her mother’s lab, she saw Dr.Chakwas, her mother, and Mordin’s projection, speaking to each other about something. Dr.Chakwas smiles and waves to her and her mother joins after. Luna nods and waves, leaving them to their discussion.</p><p>Entering the QCE, she accepts the call from the Broker.</p><p>“Hello, Broker, do you need me for something?” She asks.</p><p>“I found the Prothean expert,” Luna’s eyes grew wide, “She and her team went quiet when I was going to tell you, this means Cerberus could have gotten to her. She’s our best bet on understanding the Protheans, you must hurry there.”</p><p>Luna nods, “Name?”</p><p>“Liara T’Soni.”</p><p>***</p><p>Once they landed on the planet in the Mako, Shepard looks over to Miranda and Garrus telling them what they should expect. Miranda tells them that Cerberus might have strong units, but have weaknesses that they can exploit.</p><p>“Tell us why Cerberus and the Geth are working together?” Shepard asks.</p><p>Miranda looks at her, and thinks, but comes up with nothing, “I’m sorry, Shepard, but I can’t figure it out. I want to tell you, truly, but it’s like every single memory was taken from me.”</p><p>Garrus sighs, “I don’t understand how that even works. I get why they wanted to do it, but it would help if we knew how to reverse it.”</p><p>Shepard bites her lips, “At this point, we need to use my powers on you, Miranda, and maybe if I focus more on what I want, we can figure out things that way.”</p><p>Miranda sighs, “I shouldn’t complain, and I agree. After all, it seems this is the only way for us to find more about Cerberus, and to stop them.” She looks down, “Cerberus had a goal-,” She whispers.</p><p>“Cerberus is just The Illusive Man’s tool.” Miranda looks at Shepard, “A tool meant to achieve his dream of control. My mother has told me enough about him to know this. He gave you the impression it had a goal, but it was bullshit.” She frowns.</p><p>“It can’t all be bullshit,” Miranda crosses her arms, “I know you hate The Illusive Man, as I hate him as well, but many of the things Humanity can do now? Is because of Cerberus, whether we like that notion or not.”</p><p>Shepard stares at her for a moment, and sighs, “I…supposed you are right, but it’s because of people like you. Yes, racist-”</p><p>Miranda’s face heats up, “I’m working on it!”</p><p>“-but you are hardworking and very smart. Something that’s needed to increase what we can do.” She smiles, “Progress is important, and we need people like you to push for it.”</p><p>Miranda’s face begins to turn red, “Thank you, Shepard. I appreciate your words.” She coughs, looking away from them.</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “Okay, where is my pep talk now?” He winks at Shepard.</p><p>“Once you get that stick out of your ass, maybe then you will achieve greatness, Vakarian.” They all burst out in laughter.</p><p>A loud bang happens, causing the Mako to flip. “Hang on!” Cortez screams at them, and they hold on to the bars in the car. As Cortez unflip the Mako, he starts to drive; Shepard gets onto the Mako cannon gun and begins to shoot at the Geth that was attacking the car.</p><p>Garrus heads over to the passenger seat and starts to look over the different Geth around, shooting at them with the Mako assault gun.</p><p>“Shepard attack the ones up top since they have the stronger weapons!”</p><p>“Got it!” Loud bangs from the Mako kill the Geth shooting form up top.</p><p>Another explosion and Cortez swerves the vehicle, driving off to the side. Miranda grips the Mako and starts using her biotics to create a shield.</p><p>“Geth Armatures incoming!” Garrus shouts and Shepard turns the Mako’s cannon towards them, shooting.</p><p>Miranda grunts, “How many are left?” Feeling tired from using her biotics, and needing to rest a bit.</p><p>“Scratch one!” Garrus shout after Luna kills a Geth and he follows with his own kill.</p><p>Shepard laughs, shooting another Geth, “You’re having fun with this!”</p><p>He chuckles, “What can I say. I like a woman who can handle a big gun.”</p><p>She looks over at him with an open mouth and a hot face. “Well, I like a man with a big gun,” She flirts, looking at his crotch area, and back to his face. His eyes made her weak, as he stares at her with lust and hunger.</p><p>“Are you two serious right now!? Shepard, Vakarian kill the Geth!” Miranda shouts, expelling her biotic energy, causing a wave to hit any Geth that was close to the Mako.</p><p>Shepard laughs, and turns back towards her goal, and starts shooting everything in sight that needed a bullet in its head, with Garrus screaming out for flanks and new types of enemies. All while Cortez is driving like an expert laughing sometimes at the flirtatious jokes that continued between Garrus and Shepard.</p><p>The battle and gunfire are over. Cortez is driving normally, while Shepard and Garrus kept flirting. It was non-stop for the two, seeing who can give off the most sexual innuendoes in a minute. Miranda is not amused and at this point knowing they are trying to get under her skin.</p><p>“I’m not going to comment again,” She grumbles, and the two laugh.</p><p>Shepard pokes her arm, “Awe comes on; you getting upset is the best part.”</p><p>Garrus shook his head, “I’m just having fun with the Rookie. I don’t mean to upset you, Miranda.” He shifts in his seat, happily looking at Shepard’s beautiful face.</p><p>“Oh I know, Garrus. It’s Shepard I’m not going to entertain.” She hmphs at Shepard and turns her away from her.</p><p>Shepard pouts, “That’s no fun.” Turning back to Garrus, and noticing him looking at her. They sat in silence just looking at each other in the eyes, enjoying the looks they are giving each other.</p><p>After thirty minutes of driving, Cortez stops and looks over to the three in the back.</p><p>“We can’t go any further. Scanners are picking up activity, and there is a very narrow space ahead of us, which isn’t big enough for the Mako.” He shrugs, “So, as much as I would love you both to use the Mako’s guns on it.” He looks back at the scanners, “I don’t know what could happen, as there is a chance of causing an eruption of the planet’s volcanic presents.”</p><p>Garrus nods, “Good work regardless, Cortez. Go back to the ship, and switch to the shuttle. Meet us once we find the expert or at least information of her whereabouts.”</p><p>Once off the Mako, they made their way throw the narrow path. Miranda holds up her SMG, looking around using her visor. Garrus is making sure they are going to the right place, while Shepard is staring at Miranda’s perfect ass, and comparing hers to it.</p><p><em>“Seriously, how the fuck is everything so perfect for her.”</em> She looks at her own ass and frowns, “My ass is too big,” She sighs, and gasps realizing she said that aloud.</p><p>Garrus and Miranda look over at her in question, and she waves them away with a smile. Miranda rolls her eyes and continues walking while Garrus kept looking at the nervous Shepard. She smiles at him and continues to walk forward ahead of him, feeling embarrassed at saying that.</p><p>“If you were my mate. I would think your ass is amazing and would love to do all kinds of things to it.” He whispers to her, and she turns around with a hot face.</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>He shrugs, a smirk on his face, “Spank, lick it, use my Talons on it.” He chuckles, as he smells her arousal.</p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s too bad we’re not mates.” He stares at her.</p><p>She bites her lips and smiles, “Maybe in the future? We could have some fun. Sure, you’re a Turian and I’m a Human, but I think it could work.” She winks.</p><p>“I would think so,” he chuckles, eyeing her hungrily.</p><p>“When should I book the room?” She winks and blowing a kiss at him.</p><p>“I’ll wait if you’re okay with it. Disrupt the crew as little as possible,” He purrs, and she giggles, “I prefer to take that last chance to find some calm just before the storm.”</p><p>She licks her lips, “Oh, is that so?” Her movements are slowing down, and he gets closer to her, his body moving on its own from the frustration of not being able to touch her since they started this roleplay.</p><p>He purrs his hands resting on her ass, “You know me I always like to savor the last shot before popping the heatsink.” He rubs, but she pushes his hand away.</p><p>She grins, “On a mission, Vakarian, need to focus.”</p><p>He groans, “Right, because I’m in a great place to focus on the mission.” Shifting in his armor.</p><p>She giggles, “Shouldn’t have started if you couldn’t finish, Mr. Stick-up-his-ass.” She teases, sticking her tongue out to him.</p><p>“Be careful, Rookie,” His eyes darken, “I’m known to be a little rough as a punishment.” He purrs.</p><p>A slight image breaks the moment, and she quickly turns away from him. Garrus felt as if they randomly were transported to Noveria with how cold everything just got.</p><p><em>“I’m known to be a little rough as punishment? What the fuck was that!? Did you already forget what happened to her!?”</em> He reaches out to say he is sorry, but looks down in defeat, knowing all the progress they made in now down the drain. <em>Idiot. </em></p><p>More fighting with the Geth and Cerberus inside, but they stand triumph. Miranda could feel the tension between the two, and much prefer earlier to where they were flirting with each other non-stop.</p><p>“What happened?” She asks quietly towards Garrus, and Shepard leads.</p><p>He frowns, “I fucked up….” He sighs, “I tried to go back to where we were before what happened…”</p><p>Miranda pats his back, “You can’t go back. You both need to move forward, Garrus. It’s what I told myself after Kai changed.” He nods and gives her thanks.</p><p>They enter the place where Liara is last seen with her crew. Passing by multiple dead Asaris did not paint a good picture for them, but they kept going, hoping to find anything on her wear about.</p><p>“Listen, release yourself, and we will not harm you.” They hear, and Miranda confirms it’s one of the Cerberus Centurion.</p><p>They quickly and quietly made their way towards the voices. Once close enough, they notice an Asari in a spare, using her biotics to stay protected from the Cerberus troops, which were about a full team size of six. The troopers shoot at it, but nothing happens.</p><p>“She’s powerful if she could hold that bubble.” Shepard whispers, “What do we do?” Clutching her sword.</p><p>“Leave me be. You’ve killed my friends, and expect me to just leave this thing!” She glares and the troopers groan in annoyance.</p><p>“This could be so easy, but instead you want to be a nuisance,” The Centurion glares, ordering the Cerberus Engineer to place a turret, but before he could place it Miranda uses overload, causing an explosion.</p><p>Shepard rushes forward and slashes into one of the Cerberus Guardians. Before the Cerberus Engineer could retaliate, she uses dark channel on him, and he screams in pain before dying and passing the plague over to a Nemesis.</p><p>Garrus uses overload on the Centurion, breaking his shields, and shooting at his head, causing it to explode.</p><p>When the battle is over, Shepard walks over to the Asari who stares at them in shock and awe.</p><p>“T-that was amazing,” She gasps.</p><p>Shepard nods, “Yeah, you can relax now since we're going to protect, and get you out of here.”</p><p>She sighs, “I can’t…this isn’t even my powers. This is a Prothean security device that I used to protect myself from the uh…Humans.”</p><p>Shepard nods, looking around, before seeing a device that could be helpful in this situation, and pointing it out. Making their way over, Shepard hits a button and watches as it creates a large hole for them to get through. There is a rumbling sound, and she orders they need to be quick.</p><p>Once on the other side, Shepard quickly begins to type away at the console, letting the bubble fade, and causing Liara to drop.</p><p>“Ow,” She rubs her side, “Thank you so much for saving me.” She hugs Shepard who is surprised, “I was so scared.” She pulls away but looks around once she feels the rumbling.</p><p>“We need to get out of here,” Garrus states, walking over to another console, and typing into it.</p><p>“Cortez, please tell me you are here with the shuttle,” Shepard said as they made their way up.</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am, ready whenever you are out.”</p><p>Suddenly a biotic slash comes towards them, and Shepard pushes Liara out the way. Standing up she looks over at the Asari.</p><p>“Are you okay,” giving her a hand.</p><p>Liara nods, “Yes, thank you, again, for saving me,” She smiles.</p><p>Miranda knows that attack and turns to see Kai Leng with his sword. He drops down and points it towards Shepard. Miranda steps in front, looking at him.</p><p>“Kai, please, this isn’t you.” She shouts.</p><p>“Don’t speak to me, traitor.” He growls, but she could see he’s hesitant to attack.</p><p>“I know you, Kai; I know you won’t hurt me. Just come with us, get away from your father.” She starts walking slowly towards him, “He’s using you, Kai, just like all those times.”</p><p>“He warned me you would try this.” He clutches his sword and swings. She uses her biotics to block it.</p><p>She gasps, “Is it wrong to get my family back! I want you back! I want Mikala back!” She glares, using her own biotics at him, but he dodges.</p><p>Shepard rushes towards him, and uses an electric slash, flipping towards his direction. He dodges, but she’s already on him, slashing at him. They start to clash against each other, jumping towards each other intending to kill but using their sword to block each other.</p><p>Geth drop down, but the others took care of them, with Miranda trying to help Shepard with her biotics. Kai Leng glares at being overwhelmed and kicks at Shepard, who dodges. This gives him a clear shot at a distracted Miranda, and he biotic slash in her direction.</p><p>She gasps at the hit, and Shepard yells her name. With Shepard distracted, he goes to slash at her, but Garrus is quick to defend Shepard using his omni-blades. Shepard runs over to a hurt Miranda, helping her with some medi-gel.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>She nods, “Y-yeah,” She looks moves her hand away from her bleeding side, as Shepard uses more medi-gel on her. Garrus punches him in the face, and kicks him away, causing him to spin a little in the air before landing on the floor.</p><p>As he begins to run towards the down Kai Leng, Kai Leng screams, causing everyone to hold their ears. He huffs, feeling the pain in his body from using his powers. Hearing a sniff, he turns to see Miranda hurt and trying to stop the bleeding.</p><p>He stops in shock, a momentary shock to pulls him out of his mind-controlled state, “Miri,” He whispers and she looks up at him with a sad look.</p><p>“I…it’s okay, Kai, I forgive you…just…just come with us…help us get back Miki, and stop your father.” She whispers.</p><p>He shook his head, “I….I can’t get him out of my head…I’m sorry…Miri.” He quickly jumps away, using his biotics to get away before Garrus could get to him.</p><p>“Kai!” She tries to move, but groans in pain.</p><p>“Stay still, Miranda, or you’ll lose more blood.”</p><p>She sucks in a breath, feeling more pain, and thinking of Mikaila and Kai.</p><p>***</p><p>Liara looks around the information room in surprise, “I…never seen such an impressive network.”</p><p>Luna nods, “Yes, this is all the information I’ve collected. Such as these,” She points towards the Prothean artifacts, “These are something we would like you to look into. Try to find anything you can from this.”</p><p>Liara nods, “I can do this,” She whispers, “You said something about seeing a vision that could be Protheans after touching one of their beacons?” She asks in enthusiasm.</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“That’s….fascinating. Your mind must be full of information that could truly give a better picture of the Protheans. What I would do just to see what’s inside.”</p><p>Luna slowly backs away, “Why does it sound like you want to dissect me?” She half-heartily jokes while feeling a bit concerned.</p><p>Liara’s eyes grew wide, “Oh no! I…no! No! Not like that, Commander, oh I am…so sorry, I didn’t even…by the goddess.” She whimpers in embarrassment.</p><p>Luna chuckles, “It’s okay T’soni. I don’t mean to cause you to worry. I was only joking.”</p><p>“You’ll get used to it,” Garrus said, leaning on the railing, chuckling.</p><p>Liara breathes, “Right, but I do want to thank you for saving me. I don’t know how long I could have lasted there.”</p><p>Luna nods, “If you could thank us by studying any Prothean stuff we bring you, so we can fully understand why Cerberus needs them that would be great.” She smiles.</p><p>“Uh…Commander, I don’t mean to be rude, but…if you like, would you like for me to mind-meld with you? To look into what the Protheans showed you.” She nervously asks.</p><p>Luna’s eyes go dark, “I don’t want anyone in my mind.”</p><p>“Y-yes, Commander, but it could he-”</p><p>“I said, no,” She angrily said, before walking away.</p><p>Liara covers her mouth in fear, “I am…so sorry.”</p><p>Garrus sighs, “It’s okay. It’s not your fault, so don’t blame yourself, okay?” He touches her shoulder, “Luna has gone through something involving her mind, and she’s trying to work through it.”</p><p>Liara nods, “Yes, I-I guess I’ll just look into these Prothean objects.”</p><p>Garrus nods, “If you need any help, you can always talk to anyone on the ship. I would like to give you a tour, but I feel tired right now,” He said with sad eyes, “But, we do have someone by the name of Specialist Traynor, she is always on the bridge. Ask for her and she will show you anything you want.”</p><p>“Alright, thank you Spectre Vakarian.”</p><p>He nods, and walks away, making his way down towards the battery. There is a weight on his shoulder, as per usual, thinking of Luna. The words he said to her is haunting him, and he hates himself for even saying them.</p><p>Walking from the elevator, he sees James cooking something, while Navi watches.</p><p>“Come on, Tiny, you watching me is making me nervous.”</p><p>“Muscles, you burnt the food last time I left you alone. I need to make sure you are making it right this time.” She giggles, as he lifts her on the counter and sliding between her legs.</p><p>He rolls his eyes, “You are not nice.” Getting closer to her face, and smiling</p><p>“I am not nice?” She gasps.</p><p>“Yes, here I am trying to make food for my girl, and you are just not allowing me to surprise you.” Her hands grab his shoulder, as he kisses her neck.</p><p>She burst out laughing, "Your surprise needs work, Muscles. Here let me give you some encouragement.” She grabs his face and kisses him on his lips, and he smiles in the kiss.</p><p>"I like this encouragement, but...there is another way you can encourage me." He wink, and she giggles.</p><p>Opening her mouth to say something, Garrus coughs and they pull apart.</p><p>James turns around, “Hey, scars, sorry…thought we were alone.”</p><p>He looks around, “Where is everyone?”</p><p>“Most are having a movie night in the lounge, some are working, and others are sleeping or working out in the shuttle.” Navi said matter-of-factly, her mandibles twitch, “Thought it would be a good idea to teach James how to cook some Turian cuisine.” She cringes while looking at the pot, "Needs...work."</p><p>“Look, I am totally getting the hang of it.” He pulls completely away from her, and goes back to the food, frowning at the look of it.</p><p>“Muscles, my mom would be so upset at this, but at least you cook amazing Human food?” She giggles, jumping off the counter, “Why don't you start over from scratch, maybe Garrus could help up. I need to get back to everyone about our disguise project.” He gives her one last kiss, and she leaves them after saying good-bye to Garrus.</p><p>James groans, throwing the ‘food’ out and grabbing a beer. Garrus chuckles, grabbing his own beer.</p><p>“Giving up already?”</p><p>He grumbles, “It’s not easy making something foreign.” He drinks, “I think it’s because I can’t taste it, you know?”</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “Yeah, I find the Shepard sisters highly critical of food made for them that isn’t their mother’s though.” They laugh, drinking at the thought.</p><p>“So, how was the mission?</p><p>Garrus sighs, “Well, besides me telling Luna I would punish her for acting out, pretty much guaranteeing that we’re back to square one.” He drinks, “It was fine, minus Miranda getting hurt of course.”</p><p>James shook his head, “Why did you tell her that?”</p><p>“It slipped out, alright. I couldn’t help myself reverting out of character.”</p><p>James chuckles, “I can’t believe you guys are lasting this long. I don’t think I could do it.”</p><p>“I would do anything for Luna,” He whispers, “Even play a role in a romantic comedy.” He chuckles, “It’s not all bad, and it’s fun falling back in love with her through a different persona.”</p><p>James nods, and they continue to talk about what's in store. Asking how long they are going to do it, to which Garrus replies until she is better or at least until she changes her perspective of him.</p><p>“Alright, different persona, I have a question.”</p><p>“Shoot.” He drinks, leaning back on the island stool.</p><p>“So, I have a girlfriend who is a female Turian. So, hypothetically, what if I want to marry her, should I just let her ‘mark’ me, or do we just get married as traditionally Human couples do.”</p><p>Garrus tilts his head, “I mean she’s Turian….so…yes?”</p><p>“Alright, but she grew up with a Human lifestyle. Meaning she goes by Human traditions.”</p><p>“Are you saying you want to marry your girlfriend of two years?” Garrus narrows his eyes, “I find that a strong commitment, and should be highly thought of.”</p><p>James chuckles, “No, it’s a hypothetical. I don’t want to marry anyone at this stage in my life, but what if, you know?”</p><p>Garrus crosses his arms, “Well, I guess you can marry her traditionally as Humans would, but she is Turian, and it wouldn’t hurt to get ‘mark’ as it’s more than just a piece of paper.”</p><p>James nods, “Okay, so hypothetically if you had a Human mate, who just so happens to be a romantic that wishes to roleplay a romcom, would you marry her using Human traditions?” He looks at Garrus.</p><p>“I mean, if she’s my mate, why would I need to, right?” He tilts his head.</p><p>James nods, “Yes, but remember, she’s a romantic, that loves romantic things.” He drinks, “My tías told me how much it’s important for a couple to marry and have a wedding day because it’s so special and romantic.”</p><p>Garrus looks around and starts to think about a traditional Human wedding with Luna.</p><p>“It’s a day of romance, and yes, she is your mate, which means she’s already your ‘wife’, but that’s only through Turian culture.” He nods at Garrus, “Hypothetically, wouldn’t you want to have a celebrated day instead of just a mark?”</p><p>“I mean, it would be nice to have a day. Turians kind of have that, but it’s not too necessary.”</p><p>He chuckles, “Weddings can be quick and easy, or long and painful. So, you can say weddings are not too necessary as well, but, hypothetically,” he quotes, “If she is a romantic, a wedding would be a grand gesture to your relationship. Not just for her, but to you as well.” He smiles.</p><p>“Hypothetically,” He whispers.</p><p>“Not saying you have to, of course. It’s up to you.” He nudges him, “Hypothetically.”</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “Yeah.”</p><p>James stands up going for clean pots, and dextro food from the fridge, "Alright Scars, come on. Need to make some dinner for Tiny, and you're going to be my guinea pig."</p><p>"Guinea pig?" He tilts his head in confusion, but James just laughs.</p><p>***</p><p>“Daddy,” She moans, thinking of his strong hand around her neck, as he pounds into her wet, sloppy pussy.</p><p>She gasps, shoving the dildo deeper inside of herself, curling her toes in the feeling of his cock deep inside. Moving her hand faster, she leans on her forearm, watching as the cock disappears into her sex, and reappears glistening with her essence.</p><p>“Fuck,” She grunts, licking the sweat off her lips, tasting the saltiness of it as she arches her back from the pleasure hitting her body. It’s vibrating loudly for her ears, telling her how hard it’s working in her body, just as he would be if he were here.</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.” She moans loudly, starting to speed up her pumping hands. His hands would be all over her, wanting to claim every inch of her body as his. The thought of him slapping her ass, and grabbing it with his talons, causing her to bleed, makes her moan louder.</p><p>It would hurt, his talon would hurt her body, something he desires, something she loves. Deeper, deeper his cock would go, taking, and stretching her as she grips around his thick cock with her walls.</p><p>Her entire body is hot; her sweat slicks her body, smelling the musky smell that fills the cabin.</p><p>
  <em>“Be careful, Rookie,” His eyes darken, “I’m known to be a little rough as a punishment.” He purrs. </em>
</p><p>The image in her head changing to his dark eyes of hate, and he starts to choke her, as he takes her forcibly.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t you like it when I rape you, Luna?” He chuckles, “I thought you like my power over you.”</em>
</p><p>She gasps, feeling her dildo vibrating into her, <em>no!</em> She thinks, wanting to go back to Garrus, wanting to go back to Garrus!</p><p>With determination, she starts to focus on his muscles and his hard chest on top of her. The way his talons would work on her body just the way she likes it.</p><p>Moaning, she moves her dildo faster in herself, “Garrus,” She whispers, falling back into that hot and heavy feeling again.</p><p>He’s working hard into her body, filling it up as his hand rubs her breast. She’s sweating, begging him to claim her.</p><p>“My Luna,” She hears, and her eyes open wide to see him on top of her. She tries to fight him off her, but he continues to slam into her.</p><p>“No,” She whimpers, and feels disgusted at feeling pleasure from this…this man!</p><p>He grins as his hand reaches to her face, holding it still. She keeps her mouth and eyes closed, wanting to think of Garrus, but his, lips are on hers, and she moans into the kiss. Feeling him smirk in the kiss, she tries to pull away from him again, but he kisses her harder forcing his tongue deep into her mouth.</p><p>She couldn’t help but want more.</p><p>More of The Illusive Man.</p><p>Her legs wrap tightly around his waist, moaning loud in the cabin, begging him for more. Deeper, she cries out for him, and he obliges, pounding into her long and hard as their bodies are hot and sweaty.</p><p>“Admit it,” He rasps in her ear, “Admit you want a Human.” He grins</p><p>She gasps, “N-no….I…” She gulps, as she grips the sheets for dear life.</p><p>“We are perfect together, My Luna.” He pecks her lips and she couldn’t help wanting to kiss his lips more, “We are the superior race,” He whispers, biting her lips.</p><p>She groans, “Yes…” Craving his Human touch as he continues to fuck into her tight hole.</p><p>His fingers reach for her lips, “Open,” He commands, and she listens, “Good girl,” He praises, and she moans in happiness. Pushing his fingers deep into her mouth, he moans, “Suck.” He commands and she listens, sucking his fingers, as pleasure courses through her body.</p><p>While he fucks both her holes, she feels high licking, sucking, and slipping her tongue in between his fingers, as he works faster and deeper into her pussy.</p><p>“I would never hurt you as he did, My Luna.” He whispers, and her mind snaps to Garrus.</p><p>Sitting up, she screams, flinging the vibrating dildo in a panic, and holds her head in frustration.</p><p>“Fuck that piece of shit! Fuck you, Illusive Man!” She screams, throwing objects and screaming with tears running down her eyes. “Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!” She chants, throwing more objects. Archangel quickly jumps into his crawl space.</p><p>
  <em>“I learned so much about you, Luna. Your body is quite the temple.”</em>
</p><p>“Get out of my head!” She screams into her pillow, holding her ears. Since that fucking day, she could not…get him out of her head!</p><p>Standing, she swallows and silently sobs to herself, hugging herself, wishing never to have that experience again. To…dismiss her mate and wish for that…that fucking man!</p><p>How long can she keep this game going? How long can she even role-play this? She wants the feeling of Garrus’s arms protecting her! She wants to feel Garrus’s mouth on hers! She wants to feel him slam his fat cock into her, claiming her as his own! She just wants Garrus! Not that…fucking parasite!</p><p>There is a knock, and she gasps, picking her head up from the pillow, “Hey, Rookie, can we speak?” She grabs her robe, and nervously walks towards the door, “I know you probably don’t want to talk to me but hear me out.”</p><p>She opens the door, and he stands there, as his nose is full of her scent. The entire room gave him a story of what happened, and judging from her restless eyes, she didn’t get off. He could feel his slit opening as his entire body craves her, wanting to connect with her again.</p><p>Flashes of The Illusive Man from earlier plague her mind, but she pushes it away, because no! The only touch she wants is Garrus, the only cock she wants is Garrus, and that parasite isn’t going to stop her from getting what she wants.</p><p>Her eyes were hungrily looking at him, and she couldn’t help herself. Jumping on him, she kisses his mouth, and moans at the feeling of her Turian lover, desperately craving his touch.</p><p>The force pushes him back into the wall behind him, and they both moan into each other’s mouth. His arms wrap around her securely as he starts to make their way towards the bed in the cabin.</p><p>Pulling away from her hot mouth, he watches his step while going down the steps, as she attacks his neck by biting and licking him. Once they were by the bed, she disrobes, as he pulls at his clothes sloppily, and she helps him, feeling impatient.</p><p>With him naked, she sees his cock coated with his wetness, and lick her lips in a hungry desire to drink him dry. Moaning, she grabs his cock and strokes it with her hand, before bringing it to her mouth. Garrus groans, adjusting his body from the pleasure of her beautiful mouth on his cock.</p><p>She starts a little slow, using her tongue to lick at his slickness, enjoying and missing the taste of it. His cock is standing in full attention, and twitching with each lick from her tongue. Pre-cum leaks from his tip, and she happily drinks at it, moaning from the taste. Reaching down between her legs, she rubs her clit, feeling how hot her core is right now.</p><p>Their eyes make contact and she smiles up at him, before kisses each of his cock ridges, enjoying the alien feel of it. Taking him fully in her mouth, he groans leaning his head back, as his hand reaches to the back of her head.</p><p>Her lips darkened with wet saliva mixing with his wetness, as she pulls her head back. His body jerks a little as she takes him deeper in her mouth each time. Garrus groans squeezing his hand on her head when she starts to deep throat him. He pulls at her hair, forcing her to look at him, as her cheeks puff with each thrust of his cock while fucking her throat.</p><p>“Sprits,” He grunts, as his hips start to pump faster in her mouth. She moans, rubbing herself faster, wanting to drink him dry, needing his cum deep in her, filling her up. Her other hand grabs his cock, and starts to pump, allowing her to breathe a little.</p><p>“You miss me, Daddy?” She whispers.</p><p>“So much, Vixen.” He groans, cupping her chin, “Come here,” He whispers, pulling her away from his cock, and kissing her lips. His wet tongue slips into her mouth, and she moans, taking in his long tongue in her mouth. He extends, desperately, into her mouth, wanting nothing more but to taste her.</p><p><em>“Spirits I love his tongue,” </em>She moans as he twists his tongue around in her mouth. <em>“Please claim me, Daddy.”</em></p><p>Sucking his tongue earns her groans from him, as their saliva from their intimate, sloppy, and desperate kiss drips from their mouths.</p><p>He drops them on the bed, and she moans at his talons scratches her.</p><p>“Sorry,” he whispers.</p><p>“A-again, please use your talons on me, again.” She groans.</p><p>“But-”</p><p>She grabs his hand and lays it on her thighs, “Punish me, Daddy. Please punish me. I’ve been a bad girl.” She purrs at him, wanting to feel the pain only he can give her, only he can do to her.</p><p>With his talons, he rips into her body, and she moans wildly. Garrus focuses on her blood, watching it drip from her body as he continues to use his talons on her.</p><p>“H-harder,” She whimpers, looking at him.</p><p>“You sure?” She nods, and he presses harder, shivering from feeling her blood. There is a sense to attack and claim her. There is a change in his eyes, and she saw it. Instead of being afraid of it, she welcomes that look.</p><p>“You want me, Daddy?” She growls, and his breathing becomes shallow, “You want to claim me, Daddy?” She arches her back, as he digs into her other thigh, “Yes! Hurt me!”</p><p>He growls feeling primal. Thoughts of The Illusive Man pass by his mind, and he feels pissed about what he did to his Luna. His Vixen! His Mate!</p><p>“Come here, Luna,” He growls, reaching his hands on her ass, cupping her cheeks.</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” She purrs, and jumps up, circling her legs around his waist, grinding her hips onto him, feeling his cock begging to explore her tight pussy.</p><p>His talons scratch her ass, and she moans greedily, kissing him hard on his mouth. Shoving his tongue into her open moan, Garrus readies himself to fuck her brains out.</p><p>He climbs on the bed with her clinging onto him, sucking his tongue while humping her wet pussy on his slick cock. Laying her on her back, he growls with dark eyes, holding his cock at her pulsating pussy.</p><p>Shoving himself hard into her, they groan at the contact. He grabs both her ankles and spread them wide for him, wanting to watch all of her, all of his.</p><p>Pumping into her tight pussy, Garrus lets out a small groan, closing his eyes as he enjoys himself, as he fucks her wildly, claiming her with each thrust.</p><p>Luna grips the sheets as he pounds hard into her, enjoying how large he feels inside her wet pussy. He leans backward, thrusting his hips harder into her, and she moans even louder as it hits her g-spot. With one of her hands, she starts to rub her clit, watching Garrus’s face in full concentration.</p><p>“Daddy,” She moans, and he fucks her roughly. Feeling him hit her deep and hard, she gasps, and her eyes close tightly, as her body begins to build up to her climax.</p><p>He grunts, feeling her squeeze him multiple times and pushes her wide-open legs forward. Their eyes met and Garrus begins to pump faster inside of her, ready to explode into her beautiful pussy.</p><p>“Come on, Daddy, my womb is begging for your cum!” She whimpers. Not able to help himself, he leans forward still holding her legs by the ankle wide open, slamming into her for dear life, wanting to fuck a baby into her.</p><p>“You’re fucking mines, Vixen.” He groans, pounding harder, “You understand?” He growls, intensely staring into her eyes.</p><p>She gasps, “Y-Yes, Daddy. I am yours! All yours!” She feels herself going wild, grinning, holding her hair, and pulling it.</p><p>“Daddy’s going fill you up,” He pants, “Daddy is going to ruin you, Vixen. Only I can fuck your beautiful pussy.” He rasps in her ears, licking at her neck.</p><p>“Yes, Daddy, ruin me! Please, ruin my pussy, Daddy!” She moans cumming onto his cock while clutching his cock tightly with her walls.</p><p>Her eyes open and he saw the blackness of her eyes, and groans in pleasure as her powers fill his body. Thinking of her getting pregnant sets him off the edge, and he groans. Thrusting harshly into her, as the intense pleasure builds, he cums deep into her body, and fills her womb with his pent up seed.</p><p>Their mouths met in a heated kiss, and his tongue extends into her mouth. He overwhelms her smaller tongue, and she moans, sucking his tongue, as he twirls his tongue around hers. Her hands reach for his fringe, lightly brushing it as he empties himself into her.</p><p>Pulling away from her mouth, he begins to nip and lick at her neck. The sweet and salty smell from her body has him groaning softly by her ear. Does help that her soft hands continue to rub his fringe lovingly and humming a soft tune as he softens inside of her, and retracts back into his slit.</p><p>Leaning up, their eyes met, “Damn.” He kisses her lips one last time, before pulling away. Falling on his side, he groans in happiness, missing the feeling of their bed.</p><p>Luna giggled, rubbing her stomach and watching his cum drip from her body in happiness.</p><p>“God, that was…oh so delicious.” She grins, turning on her stomach, “There is so much cum, Daddy.” She huffs noticing the blood, “And blood, going to need new sheets”</p><p>“Worth.” He chuckles, and she sticks her tongue out at him. “Sorry, about the blood.” He hums.</p><p>She smiles, “I wanted it…I needed it.”</p><p>He looks at her oddly, “Why? I mean, I’m not complaining…I love…using my talons on you, but why?”</p><p>“He’s in my mind, and I wanted you to hurt me for…being a bad girl.”</p><p>He thinks, “During…the sex?” He looks alarmed</p><p>“No!” She looks down, “But, before…I was masturbating to you…and he appeared.” She inhales.</p><p>“It’s okay, Vixen.” Grabbing her hand, and kissing her palm, “It’s okay.” He could see, she’s not ready to talk about it, and honestly, he’s not ready either. Therefore, he’s just going to be there for her, while hoping for the moment to kill that man.</p><p>Kissing his mouth, she smiles, “Thank you.”</p><p>Getting up, Luna walks normally to the bathroom, not ashamed to drip onto the ground with his hot cum leaking down her legs. Looking at the mirror, she smiles at herself noticing she is glowing.</p><p>Her hand unconsciously reaches for her stomach and feels a slight bulge. Humming softly to herself, she checks herself out, feeling more beautiful than ever. Turning slightly right, she rubs her small bulge, when Garrus comes into view.</p><p>“What are you doing, singing to yourself?”</p><p>She grins, walking over to the toilet, “Nothing, just enjoying you inside of me. It’s so much it left a tiny bulge.”</p><p>He chuckles, “Really want Daddy to breed you, huh?” She blew him a kiss and winks.</p><p>“What can I say, I love it when you stuff me with so much of your cum, makes me sing a little.” She laughs at her words, knowing they were true.</p><p>Leaving the bathroom, she sees Garrus about to leave and frowns as he fixes his clothes.</p><p>“W-wait, you’re not staying,” She grabs his arms, “Garrus! Don’t go, Daddy. Please stay,” She pleads, afraid being alone would bring The Illusive Man back in her mind. Finally, she feels whole and safe with Garrus near her after suffering within her mind for so long.</p><p>Kissing her on top of her head, “We’re not finished yet, Rookie.” He winks, “I want our movie to end in a special way.” He whispers, reluctantly pulling away from her.</p><p>He reaches the door, and he turns back to look at her, as she holds her naked body, looking confused at him.</p><p>“A new beginning for us.” He said to her, and the door closes between them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think of Luna's problem? I feel bad for her, but for some reason, enjoy doing this. I think it's because I know the whole story xD!...and because I love drama (O).(o)</p><p>Decided to have a schedule! Every Monday a new chapter 1 pm EST!</p><p>If you do like my story, and enjoy the premise, Kudos/Comment/Bookmark and share! Your love is very much appreciated! I love you, Thank you, and have an amazing day! See you next Monday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. You are Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grissom Academy is in trouble, and the Normandy Crew goes to help; while Garrus has a surprise for Luna.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garrus is on the console down in the battery, calibrating while humming a happy tune. Its been a week after the intimate moment he and Luna shared, allowing him to let go of his sexual frustration. After staying away from her for two months; it was refreshing to connect with her again.</p><p>Then there are the stolen kisses and wistful glances. Everyone can see clear as day what they are doing and would call them out on their bullshit, but it’s for their ‘romantic movie’ roleplay.</p><p>He’s starting to realize they are…really into roleplaying.</p><p>Garrus stops typing to look through his omni-tool, hoping the package he bought arrives today. It was expensive but very worth it. A thought passes by him, wondering how he should plan for when it arrives.</p><p>“Garrus, Specialist Traynor would like to have a chat with you. Shepard is speaking with the Shadow Broker right now, and we need someone, such as yourself, to look at something.”</p><p>Garrus looks over at hologram Edi, “Alright, but could you give me a brief understanding of what is going on?” He asks leaving the battery and saying hello to the people he pass by.</p><p>“There is something odd about a transmission that the Normandy received,” Edi tells him as she walks with him.</p><p>He walks into the elevator, “What’s the transmission?”</p><p>“From a Turian vessel, we wanted to know if it’s really from Turians. Specialist Traynor doesn’t believe it is.” He enters the elevator, and Edi disappears.</p><p>Arriving at the CIC, he taps Traynor on the shoulder, and she spins around with a surprising look, before calming down.</p><p>“Hello, Spectre!” She coughs, “Did Edi tell you what’s going on?”</p><p>He nods, “The Turian transmission?”</p><p>She turns back to her console, “Yes! I was going to speak to the Commander about it, but she is in a meeting right now,” She clicks a few things and they listen to an Evac request from Grissom Academy.</p><p>Garrus listens with a suspicious feeling at the response call from the Turian vessel. The protocol is similar to what they would do, but it doesn’t make sense for that to be a thing.</p><p>“Usually, we would message the Alliance if anything like this were to happen.” He said after the response is over.</p><p>“Well, that’s what happened, but the wording sounds odd.” She said, and Garrus nod, agreeing with her.</p><p>“That’s what really caught me off guard. Either that Turian vessel is new, or it’s a fake.” He hums, “What is Grissom Academy?”</p><p>“Grissom Academy is for all sorts of Human students with special talents, but the Ascension Project is mainly for young biotics to help them integrate well into society, and to teach them how to control them in a safe and caring environment.”</p><p>“I wish that was a thing when I was young.” They turn to see Laena standing there after walking from her lab. Traynor’s face looked flush after she spoke, and she coughs.</p><p>“H-hello Dr.Shepard.”</p><p>Laena smiles at her, “Wonderful to meet with you again, Ms. Traynor.” She looks at the console, “Grissom Academy is where my good friend words. Her name is Kahlee Sanders, what’s going on?”</p><p>“There seems to be a problem, but I could be wrong. I am…hoping I am wrong.” Traynor nervously said, noticing the nice smell coming from Laena.</p><p>She sighs, “We should look into it. I am already worried about Kahlee.” She crosses her arms, “Garrus you should get ready. I am going to inform Luna and David about what is going on. Hopefully, he can contact Kahlee, and she could tell us if anything is wrong or not.”</p><p>He nods, “On it, Dr. Shepard.” He walks towards the elevator.</p><p>“Ms. Traynor, if you can find anything that could be of interest in this.” She places her hand on her shoulder, “I would be forever grateful to you.”</p><p>“I-I will do my best, Dr.Shepard.” Traynor smiles.</p><p>“Thank you.” She turns towards her lab and begins to walk towards the information room.</p><p>***</p><p>Luna looks over at Garrus, and without a thought, she touches his chest, hearing his beating heart. A smile forms on her face, as Garrus looks down at her with love in his eyes.</p><p>“Ready to go, Rookie?”</p><p>“The last act of our movie?” She whispers, looking at him, and he chuckles.</p><p>“Once I have something, then yes.” Their hands lightly brush, and their hearts quicken in pace as they look into each other’s eye, before Luna smiles brightly, and walks away.</p><p>In the shuttle, Uvek is looking at his omni-tool, with Urz sitting next to him. Garrus sits next to Luna, while Cortez exits the Normandy.</p><p>“Edi how is the ship?” Luna asks.</p><p>“The ship is fine, Shepard, it seems we have created a successful divergence. Kahlee Sanders is on the comms to speak to you again, Shepard.”</p><p>“Patch her through.”</p><p>“Shepard, have you made it past the Cerberus ships?”</p><p>“Yes, what is your status?”</p><p>“Cerberus has taken control of the docking bays. This will prove extremely hard for us to get out of. Most of the students went home for the holidays, but some has stayed here for the program for young biotics. Fewer than twenty.”</p><p>“How can we get inside, where can we land?”</p><p>“I can open the cargo hold door for you, before…oh no, please hurry, Shepard.”</p><p>Uvek puts his omni-tool away and nods at them while fixing his gauntlet.</p><p>Once they landed, Cortez tells them he can’t stay here since it would put the shuttle in danger. Luna tells him to leave, and that they will find another way out.</p><p>As they walk towards where Kahlee will be, they hear Cerberus trooper shooting at the door, as a Centurion tries to tell her to come out so they could ‘talk.’</p><p>Luna looks at Garrus and goes invisible, which he joins her in doing so. Quickly, they rush ahead to deal with the Cerberus troopers. Both slash at their own trooper, killing them in one blow, but alerts the others into getting into position to go against them. The Centurion uses a smoke grenade, which proves difficult for Garrus and Luna to move around, forcing them into going into cover to use their guns.</p><p>Uvek throws an inferno grenade, which earns some screams, and a Cerberus trooper runs out of the smoke. Using his ballistic blade, he shoots the soldiers, and Luna uses her overload on him. This causes a static explosion, and Luna laughs as Cerberus operatives run away to hide in a different cover. Garrus uses his tactical cloak, and jets to jump towards them, slamming into a few with his omni-blades.</p><p>Before a Guardian could shoot him, Luna aims her black widow and snipes him right through his window.</p><p>“Nice one, Shepard.” Uvek chuckles, using his assault rifle.</p><p>“Thanks!” She grins.</p><p>When the fighting is over, Luna walks forward and smiles, looking at the door, which Kahlee is behind.</p><p>“Kahlee it’s me, Luna. May you open the door? Cerberus is no longer here.”</p><p>The door opens, and Kahlee smiles at Luna, “Luna! Good to see you are alive and well.” She hugs her, “How are you?”</p><p>“Good,” She replies in the hug.</p><p>Garrus chuckled, “That tech explosion was something. I say we need more of that.” He said to Uvek.</p><p>Uvek shrugs “Haven’t seen anything yet.”</p><p>Once Luna is finished talking to Kahlee, she begins to type on her console, looking to see the conditions of the children.</p><p>“We should hurry to find the children. I’m worried something will happen.” She said, “One of our instructors are with the kids, and I am sure she is taking good care of them, but they’re going to need help in doing so. If you see any lone children, please send them here.”</p><p>Luna nods, “Let’s go then.”</p><p>As they made their way into the Academy. They fought against more Cerberus troops and saving a few students along the way. Garrus stays in the back using his sniper, getting headshot along the way, and ordering Urz to protect or gather the lone students.</p><p>Luna flips in the air, using electric slash against the Cerberus Phantom, who uses her own slash, but it’s biotic.</p><p>Their swords clash, and Luna huff, pushing her off. The Phantom didn’t say much, as they never do, but Luna could tell she’s frustrated. Going into a stance, and lifting her sword above her face, she stares down the Phantom. Using her biotics, her eyes turn black, and she rushes towards the Phantom.</p><p>Their swords clash, sparking biotic energy around. The Phantom uses a biotic slash, and Luna does a cartwheel to the side, dodging the wave. Quickly, she backflips to avoid the heavy pistol clips the Phantom decided to shoot at her. When the clips stop, Luna uses dark energy, seeing an opening, finally able to catches the Phantom.</p><p>The Phantom screams, and huffs heavily as the power eats at her. Uvek rushes forward and charges up his gauntlets, landing a powerful punch into her face. Luna jumps a little when she watches the Phantom’s head explode from the force.</p><p>“Well, shit, Uvek.” She slaps his back, “You’ve been improving the hell out of your omni-tool!”</p><p>He smirks, “I had to keep up with you." He chuckles, "Working for the Shadow Broker helps.” He turns to see a lone trooper about to shoot at them.</p><p>Until his head ends up exploding, and Garrus pulls away from his sniper, to see his handy work. It didn’t take long for him to go back to looking through his scope, aiming at another Cerberus Guardian. With great precision, he aims and shoots at the Guardian, hitting the head perfectly, and causing it to explode.</p><p>He continues to scan the area as Luna runs around slashing, and using her tactical cloak, while Uvek uses his shotgun and powerful omni-tool gauntlet.</p><p>After cleaning up the Cerberus troops, instructing more students towards Kahlee; they call out for any remaining students, and saw a young girl holding her leg, whimpering.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Luna asks, and the girl looks at her sad, sniffing.</p><p>“I…I hurt myself, and my brother…I don’t know where he is.” She wipes her tears, and Uvek uses medi-gel on her.</p><p>“Is your brother, Reiley?” Garrus asks, and she nods.</p><p>“Y-yes, my name is-”</p><p>“Seanne?” Luna interrupts.</p><p>“Yes,” She sniffs.</p><p>“It’s okay, Human, you’re healed enough to get away.” Uvek stands up.</p><p>Garrus looks towards Urz, “Show her to her brother, Urz.” He barks and goes over to the girl, who Luna is helping stand on her feet.</p><p>“Thank you,” She whispers.</p><p>Garrus nods, “Urz is going to protect you, and don’t worry what he sees we will be able to see.”</p><p>As she follows Urz away, the group continue looking for other students and the instructor Kahlee mentions. Kahlee, over the loudspeaker, informs the students that help is coming and to resist Cerberus.</p><p>Not wanting the students to wait, they rush ahead as fast as they could. Once inside, Luna gasps, to see Jack charging into an Atlas, and punching the glass of it. The glass didn’t break, and the Atlas went to shoot at her, but she focuses her biotic energy and a beam leaves her hand, breaking the glass, killing the Cerberus trooper inside.</p><p>Jumping off it, she spits in its direction. More Cerberus troops appeared and shooting at her.</p><p>“Get down, Jenn!” Jack ducks, as Zaeed uses his flamethrower on them, laughing at the burning troops who are running around trying to get the fire off. When he stops, Jack stands up and punches his arm.</p><p>“Where the hell were you!?”</p><p>He chuckles, “Worried about ya old man?”</p><p>She rolls her eyes, “Nope,” but a small smile is on her lips, happy he’s alive.</p><p>“I was saving this one here,” He moves out the way, and a teen girl is standing there wide-eyed, “Some of these damn Cerberus troops are idiots.” He shook his head.</p><p>“S-Sorry.” The girl said, feeling embarrassed and scared.</p><p>“Damn it Rodriguez, get your butt to the others!” She shouts, and the girl runs off towards the other students. “Now as much as I want to praise you all; I won't, because in this situation, tough love is important!" She glares at them, "First, Prangley, your biotic fields are weak! Don’t expect Cerberus to lie down out of pity like that girl you once took to prom!”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am!” He calls out, while the other students laugh at the prom line.</p><p>She was going to yell again but pauses when she saw Luna and the rest. “Oh, shi-damn!”</p><p>Luna snorts, “Whoa! Did you just censor yourself!?” She laughs, and Jack punches her in the shoulder, causing Luna to gasps; before she could say something, Jack brings her into a hug.</p><p>“Glad you’re okay.” She pushes her away, “Alright, get away from me; you only get one.” She said, trying to hide her smile.</p><p>“As charming as ever…” Garrus chuckles.</p><p>She laughs, “Bite me, Garrus, better yet, bite her. Judging from all those marks you leave her on, she loves it and more!” He shook his head, trying not to laugh alongside her.</p><p>“Good to see you again, Jack.” Uvek crosses his arm; she walks over to him, looks him up and down, before punching him in the face, glaring.</p><p>He curses holding his face, and she huffs, “You got some damn nerve!”</p><p>“I…fuck…I deserve that.” He groans.</p><p>Luna stands in shock, not knowing what to say, not because of the punch or Jack scolding Uvek for reasons unknown, but because of the hug, she received from fucking Jack of all people.</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “Cat Gotcha tongue, Rookie?” This brings her out of her state of shock and punches him.</p><p>“Shut it!” She gasps, but can’t seem to stop smiling at the thought of Jack hugging her.</p><p>“Rookie?” Jack looks between the two then at Uvek, but he’s too busy rubbing his face.</p><p>Luna shook her head, “Never mind that. Give us the rundown. How are things here?”</p><p>Zaeed checks his shotgun, “The rundown is this place has gone to shit, and Cerberus has taken some of the kids. Not all of them yet though,” He looks at the kids upstairs. “Is that all of you, up there!?”</p><p>“Hell yeah gramps!” They yelled out.</p><p>“Well, drink your kiddy juices, and eat ya sandwiches! We’re getting out of here in 5!” Jack yells up at them.</p><p>Luna giggles, “You two are quite the pair. I knew Jack is working here, but not you Zaeed.”</p><p>Zaeed chuckles, “I don’t work here. I am on vacation and thought to visit to see how Jack and the kids are doing here. Luckily, I am here to save some of them. We’ve been fighting Cerberus for hours now.” He cracks his neck, “I can feel my age at this point.”</p><p>“You need a juice pack and a sandwich, dad? Because I can’t have you dying just yet, although I will have a body to throw at the enemies if needed.” Jack grins at him as he burst out laughing.</p><p>“I’m too goddamn stubborn to just die, but at least you’ll get a use of my body if such a thing happens.”</p><p>Luna’s eyebrow grew, “Well, this relationship is way better now.”</p><p>Jack crosses her arms, “Yeah, yeah, but enough of that. We need to get out of here, Shepard. Tell me we have a way out?”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Shepard, I know of a way we could leave this place. There is an alternative way if you leave through the Atrium where you are. There will be a dock for the students and everyone to leave on.”</p><p>Luna nods, and Jack goes upstairs with Laena to help protect the kids, while Zaeed joins Shepard on the ground. While the student continues to take a breather, Luna decides to look around for any information. Picking up a datapad from a dead Cerberus trooper, she reads it. Garrus appears behind her, and she spins around gasping.</p><p>“Garrus!” She sighs, placing her hand on her racing heart.</p><p>“What you got there, Rookie?” He looks at the datapad.</p><p>She nods, looking back down in it, “They came for Jack, wanting to take her.” She crosses her arms, “Jack is strong, and just like me, she was condemned to experimentations at a young age, which proved she absorbed Pure Element X similar to me and my mother.”</p><p>He sighs, “I don’t know why Cerberus wants you both so bad. We were lucky to get you out when they were going to take you away to a different facility before they…directed an asteroid into a mass relay, killing thousands.”</p><p>Luna sighs, “They want to indoctrinate us because of the Element X in our system, and the fact we can control it; that is as much as we know.” She hugs herself, wondering what would have happened if Garrus and Uvek weren’t there to save her. Garrus hugs her softly and she calms down in his arms.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay, Luna, I promise to always protect you from anything and anyone.”</p><p>She looks up at him, “I’m just glad I…am seeing you for you, and not that thing that…ra-” He kisses her lips, hugging her tighter. She wraps her arms around his neck, and sighs in the kiss, feeling a wave of happiness washing over her.</p><p>Pulling away, he grabs her chin, “I’m glad to,” He chuckles.</p><p>“Luna, Garrus, we need to leave,” Zaeed calls out to them, and they turn to see if anyone saw them. From the look of it, nobody saw their kiss.</p><p>“Ready to go, Rookie?” Going back into his role of senior Spectre.</p><p>She giggles, “Alright Mr. Sick-up-his-ass.” She walks away and he rolls his eyes.</p><p>***</p><p>Zaeed uses adrenaline rush, and aims his assault rifle, shooting at any Cerberus troop he could see in his line of sight. Luna uses her tactical cloak, and rushes across the battlefield, slashing at any vulnerable enemy in the way. Garrus uses his sniper, aiming at the high-level targets, such as Nemesis, and Guardians. He is tempted to use a stim pack, as he’s been working his body to the max right now, but he promised Luna.</p><p>Although, he said he would slow down, and not overdose. There is a difference. Feeling himself missing another shot, he grumbles and takes a stim pack. Feeling himself building back the stamina, he needs as he starts to headshot anyone in the open.</p><p>Jack uses her biotic abilities, along with the kids, up top. Using shockwave, Jack watches at the Cerberus troopers float in the air before using annihilation, and watching as the ball of biotic energy sores in the sky, towards the group of flying troopers. Once it hits, a large explosion hits the battlefield.</p><p>When she uses lash, pulling an enemy in the air, Uvek uses his ballistic blades, creating another explosion, with the added limbs and body parts of the trooper. An Atlas drops from above, as he uses a submission net on a Cerberus Engineer, and shooting the closed turret on his black, causing him to explode.</p><p>Everything is very draining, and the team can feel the fatigue in their body. Luna slows down her slashing and instead falls back towards Garrus. Zaeed switches to his shotgun as Garrus changes to his assault rifle, leaving Luna with her sniper. Uvek uses blade armor again but isn’t confident it can hold up any longer.</p><p>“We can’t keep doing this!” Garrus shouts, shooting more Cerberus troops, “Where the hell do they keep coming from?!”</p><p>“I...I don’t know,” Luna huffs, “It’s like they are endless,”</p><p>“Small organization my arse!” Zaeed groans, “Goddamn bastards have an army!”</p><p>Jack uses another annihilation field, causing another explosion, “Ground team! Get to that door, quick! Kahlee said it’s where the shuttles are!” She yells at them. Luna nods, killing another Cerberus trooper.</p><p>When they reached the door, Kahlee shuts the door behind them, giving them a breather. Zaeed groans, placing his hand on his back.</p><p>“Goddamn it, getting too old for this shit.” He gasps.</p><p>Garrus sighs, “I agree,” He drops to his knees breathing heavily. Luna walks over to him and can hear his heart racing.</p><p>“Garrus,” She frowns.</p><p>“Yeah, it was only one. I needed some energy.”</p><p>She swallows, “I don’t know why there is so much of them,” She uses medi-gel and he thank her, “But, we need to figure out why. Doesn’t help they are working with Geth as well.” She sighs, “Thankfully, they are not here right now.”</p><p>“Shit…Geth?” Zaeed grumbles, “You have got to be goddamn kidding me. This isn’t even their full force!”</p><p>Garrus grunts and stands up, “Maybe, Human experiments? For so many they are throwing at us, that could be the reason.”</p><p>“There have been reports of colonies disappearing, but it’s not widespread so it’s hush, hush, for now.”</p><p>Garrus nods, “That would make sense. Other Spectres are looking into it while we do our mission, but seeing how they have a shit ton of soldiers, maybe it’s from the Human abductions.”</p><p>Luna sighs, “So much…work. One mission after another.” She squeezes her eyes tight, feeling a headache forming, “Alright, enough break time, we need to get going.”</p><p>As they enter the space, they saw an engineer working on an Atlas, a quick shot to the head, causes him to die, and Luna stares at it with interest.</p><p>“I can see your eyes, Rookie, and I agree with your idea.” He snickers and she beams at him with happiness in her eyes.</p><p>With a squeal, she climbs inside and looks at the controls, “Not bad. Easy to use. Oh!” She claps as the helm of the Atlas goes down on her head. Zaeed laughs at her, before walking ahead of them. Uvek checks the Atlas, before giving her the okay and following Zaeed. Garrus nods at her and follows Zaeed and Uvek with Luna behind them.</p><p>When they enter the room, Jack is using her biotic field with her arm outstretched blocking the bullets of two atlas shooting at her. She groans in exhaustion but does her best to protect the children. With her eyes turning black, she uses her biotic charge at one of the Nemesis and uses nova.</p><p>“Piss off!” She yells out, huffing in exhaustion as more of her students ran towards the shuttle with Kahlee in it.</p><p>Until explosions from behind her make her gasps in shock at seeing another Atlas shooting at her. Instantly, she brings up her shield to block the bullets, but then she realizes the bullets are not hitting her.</p><p>“It’s okay, Jack! I got this!” Luna shouts from the Atlas, as she keeps shooting at the Cerberus waves.</p><p>Jack gasps, dropping her shield and falling to the ground, shaking a little. Kahlee is too busy telling the students to run, not realizing Jack is in danger. Luna has her back turn, trying to get as many Cerberus soldiers as possible. Garrus uses his jets, slamming to the ground causing a mini-explosion at a few more troopers.</p><p>Jack groans, trying to stand up, but a Centurion kicks her down. Taking a deep breath, she grabs the floor with her fingers digging into the ground. With her eyes still black, she screams. Luna stops shooting and turns to see Jack screaming, and when she tries to get to her, she realizes wires tangling around the Atlas’s leg.</p><p>“Where did those come from?” She tries to pull them away, but noticing the biotics, and jumps out, rushing over to Garrus as their backs connect.</p><p>“What is Jack doing?”</p><p>“I don’t know!” She shouts, shooting at the Cerberus trooper, who for some reason is stuck in place. Once Luna notices, she stops shooting and stares as the wires connect to everything with the name/logo of Cerberus. Turning around, she watches as Jack, holding wires in her hands tightly, takes a deep breath, and pushes her red/blue biotic powers into the wires.</p><p>There is screaming from the Cerberus operatives all around, it was so much, Luna covers her ears as the screams were bringing up horrible memories of her childhood.</p><p>When it all stops, Garrus touches her shoulder, and she looks at him with a deep breath. Jack stand there groaning, and Zaeed goes to get her, but Uvek is already next to her, taking her in his arms bridal style.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here.” He calls out and runs off with Jack towards the shuttle with Luna, Zaeed, and Garrus.</p><p>***</p><p>A few days went by after Grissom Academy, and they left the students on Earth. After saying good-bye to Kahlee and David, Luna enters The Normandy and asks Edi where Jack was, and Edi tells her without question. Luna made her way down to where Jack would be.</p><p>Entering deck 4 and walking downstairs, she saw Jack sitting on a few crates, thinking. Seeing Luna, she nods at her and moves over to give her a seat.</p><p>“So, the kids are safely on Earth. You still have time to join them.” She boop Jack’s shoulder with a smile on her face.</p><p>Jack sighs, “I can’t Shepard. You saw that report. Cerberus want my ass, and I’ll be damn if I put them in danger…again.” She smiles, “Plus, most of them have parents on Earth, so, some of them will be with their families. As for the ones who don’t have family on Earth, I already am working on contacting their parents.”</p><p>Luna chuckles “Look at you so responsible. You’re going to make a great mom.” She grins, and Jack punches her.</p><p>“Shut it, Luna.” Looking around she hums, “This place is going to need some redecorating if I am staying here. No cots, that shit is uncomfortable, and I much prefer an actual bed.” She stands up and starts to envision her room “Need a wall and door, need privacy if I want to possibly get it on with someone on the ship.” She laughs.</p><p>Luna crosses her arms, “Do you even know how much that is going to cost me?!”</p><p>Jack laughs, “I’m sure you can afford it. Spectre Lunaria Shepard who works for The Shadow Broker.”</p><p>"Oh hell no! You are not going to use my occupations as leverage!" She rolls her eyes, “I am not a damn bank! I can’t just throw money away.”</p><p>“But, Luna, you’re not throwing it away if you are just going to make me my room.” Jack smiles, sitting back on the crates, “I’m going to miss them.” She whispers, placing her chin on her fist.</p><p>“You still have time to hang with them. We’re restocking right now, and will leave in a few hours.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes, “I’ve been with them for hours. Being here is just fine right now, doesn’t mean I can’t miss them though.”</p><p>Luna nods, “I understand. That’s how I felt whenever I left Navi to go on my adventures when she was younger.”</p><p>“Man that kid is still short, but I can tell she has really grown.” She smirks, “I saw her kissing that soldier, James, was it? They were really into it.”</p><p>Luna laughs, “God, don’t tell me. I might have to hunt James down and tell him to stop.” </p><p>They share a few laughs and talk more about their jobs with Jack telling her how she got the job. There was a bit of a pause, but Jack opened up about visiting her mother's grave with Zaeed, and explaining how it felt to see a single tear run down her father's eyes. Eventually, Luna starts to speak about her father, and how he would be proud of her getting the Spectre role.</p><p>"Hey," Jack smiles, "Congrats on becoming Spectre by the way. Meant to message you, but I got tied up."</p><p>Luna grins, "Thanks! It was odd getting it, but I really do appreciate achieving it." </p><p>"Does this mean I can get away with shit on your behave?" She wiggles her eyebrows. </p><p>Luna punches her, "Uh...no!" They laugh.</p><p>Jack tilts her head, “So, what’s this about, Rookie?”</p><p>Luna hums, acting coy.</p><p>“Don’t play stupid. Why is Garrus calling you ‘Rookie’?”</p><p>Luna chuckles, “Because he’s my senior Spectre, and likes to call me Rookie to make sure I know I haven’t been a Spectre as long as him. Bit of a dick, but I think I cracked his shell.” She grins.</p><p>Jack narrows her eyes a bit, before snapping her fingers, “You guys are doing some weird-ass roleplay shit, huh?” She laughs.</p><p>Luna continues to grin, “I don’t know what you are talking about!”</p><p>“I just want to know, why?”</p><p>Luna stops grinning and looks down. Flashes of what happened to her pass by. Hugging herself, she inhales and Jack stops laughing looking at her weird. After building her confidence, Luna explains to her what happened. Jack takes in everything as Luna continues her story of what happened, and why Garrus is…playing this role for her.</p><p>“He wants the end to be special.” She looks at Jack, “I don’t know what he means, but I am curious.” She giggles nervously.</p><p>Jack nods, “Damn, I would love to kick that piece of shits ass.” She grumbles, “Can’t fucking trust Cerberus at all. Which begs the question, where is this Cerberus Cheerleader? I want to set things straight.” She crosses her arms.</p><p>Luna shook her head, “No, you are going to be respectful to her. Miranda is going through something right now. As I said, she has her daughter to worry about.”</p><p>Jack hums, “Fine, but I won’t be happy having a Cerberus Cheerleader on the ship. Never know what could happen.”</p><p>Luna nods, “Just trust me, okay?”</p><p>Jack lightly punches her shoulder, “Of course, Luna.” Nervously, she got closer, and hugs her, “I’m sorry for what happened, I wish I was there to beat everyone’s ass. Including Garrus for not protecting you.” She pulls away.</p><p>“A second hug! Jack, you are getting soft!” She giggles, and Jack rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Oh, shut up,” Jack jumps off the crate and starts to dance, “For old time sake?”</p><p>Luna giggles, jumping off, and starts to dance. At first, she dances regularly allowing the music Edi is playing to flow through her body, but eventually, she starts to dance like her dad, which makes her happy. Jack makes fun of her, but she doesn’t care and continues to dance like her dad.</p><p>***</p><p>After doing her rounds, Luna makes her way up to her cabin intending to relax and watch a nice romantic movie before bed. Hopefully, convince Garrus to come to her room for a fun night rolling around in bed naked with no care in the world. A smile appears on her face, as she messages Garrus to come to her room to ‘watch’ a movie.</p><p>Coming off the elevator, she pauses, noticing how…dark everything is. This confuses her, and she asks Edi what’s going on, wondering if she should be worried. Edi tells her it is all right, and that nothing is wrong.</p><p>With a shrug, she walks inside the cabin and completely stops dead in her tracks at seeing all the candles on the floor, with rose pedals trail towards the bed, the dark lit room with the fish tank light being red, and at the end of the trail a rose petal heart on the bed. In the center of the rose petal heart, a heart shape box opened with caramel Turian chocolates, her favorite.</p><p>Her heart is pounding in her chest as she walks inside with tears of joy about to fall from her eyes. Walking down the steps, she continues to look at the bed with a note on it. Picking it up, she reads it aloud.</p><p>“Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I love you.” She chokes, wiping tears falling from her eyes, “It’s not how it works, but…it’s beautiful.” She giggles to herself.</p><p>“I’m glad you like it,” She gasps, and turns around to see Garrus in a tuxedo, “Now, I didn’t know how to rhyme it right or get the right words, but I tried.” He nervously laughs. Before him is a beautiful dinner with cake for dessert.</p><p>“I don’t think I am in the right clothes for this,” She smiles, and he chuckles.</p><p>“You don’t have to change, Luna.”</p><p>She shook her head, walking over to her closet, and picking out a beautiful blue/red dress. Walking into the bathroom, she puts it on and forces herself not to cry at everything that is happening right now.</p><p>Looking in the mirror, she sniffs and looks for makeup to hide her bags. Before she could put the makeup on, she starts crying. So many emotions are playing in her head, and she can’t help it. This…everything he is doing is so…romantic, everything she ever wants.</p><p>As she sobs, the door opens up to a concern looking Garrus.</p><p>“Okay, at first I thought it was a happy cry, but, I know this cry. Tell me I didn’t fuck up. If I did….I am so sorry.”</p><p>She sobs, “You…you didn’t, Garrus. I’m so upset with myself…for…for picturing you as that…horrible thing… and for having that parasite sexually…” He takes her in his arms, comforting her, “You…are the best thing to ever happy to m…me.” She cries, gripping his tuxedo tightly.</p><p>“Luna, don’t." He looks her straight in the eyes, "You are a beautiful, confident, amazing woman, and you shouldn’t feel upset at yourself. You did nothing wrong.” He whispers, grabbing her chin to look at him, “I just want you to see how much I love you, and how far I will go for you. You were hurt, and I’m glad I helped in a way.”</p><p>She sniffs, “Garrus, I love you.” She whispers, looking into his eyes.</p><p>He wipes her tears away, “I love you too, Luna.” Kissing her lips.</p><p>After Luna cleans her face, they were sitting down talking and laughing about their little story. It wasn’t perfect, as they broke character multiple times, but it was their own unusual renew love story.</p><p>As Luna stuffs her face with the amazing chocolate cake, Garrus fumbles with something in his pocket, swallowing nervously on how to do this.</p><p>“This is amazing. Who made this?” She said, eating more cake. Be fat now, and deal with the repercussions later!</p><p>He chuckles, “It was….uh...me.” He coughs.</p><p>She stops eating, and snorts, “Come on, Garrus, tell me the truth, who made this cake.”</p><p>He rubs the back of his fringe, “I swear. I cooked the food and made the cake. With help, of course. Your mom helped me and James with the dinner, while Rupert helped me with the dessert.”</p><p>Luna covers her mouth, “Wow…Garrus this is wonderful.” She wipes her mouth with a napkin, “All of this is wonderful. If this is what you, mean by 'wanting the end to be special'. Can I just say, yes! It’s super romantic, super beautiful, and everything I’ve ever wanted for our ‘movie’ to end.” She squeals, clapping.</p><p>He coughs, “I mean, yes I did say I wanted the end to be special, but that’s not all.”</p><p>She tilts her head, “What do you mean? There is more?” She gaps, “Is this the part where you strip for me?” She giggles, wiggling her eyebrows.</p><p>He nervously laughs, “Uh…no, but I do have something in mind.” He stands up and takes a deep breath. Luna stares at him oddly, waiting for something to happen, and still picturing him striping for her. As he continues to fidgets before her, she gives a hungry grin as she thinks of him stripping for her.</p><p>“Well, move your hips!” She calls out to him, and giggles, feeling the drink getting to her a little.</p><p>He rolls his eyes, “Luna,” She sits up straight, “You are…everything I never thought I could have one day. I still remember the day we bonded. Sure, it was a bit hazy, but I remember most of what happened. I want to say, I am happy to have followed my primal instinct, and took you as my bonded mate.”</p><p>She giggles but stops when he goes on one knee. “Garrus?”</p><p>“What…Cerberus did to you. I will never forgive and if I ever see that piece of shit, I will rip him apart with my talons.” He takes another breath, “I can’t completely help you, but what I can do is be there for you through thick and thin.”</p><p>She covers her racing heart.</p><p>“I want to be the one you can count on for anything. To love and cherish you through anything and everything. This…movie wasn’t just for you, Luna, but for me.” He opens the box, “I fell deeper in love with you. I learned more about you, than I expected, and wish to learn even more.”</p><p>She sniffs, wiping the tears away, “G-Garrus.”</p><p>“I told you I wanted the end to be special, and that I wanted it to be a new beginning for us. We’re bonded, and married by Turian culture, but not in Human terms. We can’t go backward, but we can move forward.” His mandible twitch, “Luna, will you marry me?”</p><p>She nods, taking in quick breaths, “Yes, Garrus, yes!” She gives him her hand, and he places the ring on her finger. She looks at it and gasps at the beauty of the gem. Looking back at him, he is standing and giving her his hand. Taking it, they begin to slow dance. It’s not as fast pace and sexual as the tango, but romantic and sweet.</p><p>Looking up at him, she smiles, as they slow dance. He looks at her with happiness in his eyes as his heart rapidly beats being here with her.</p><p>“Garrus,” She whispers, giggles, and hiding her face in his chest, feeling her face heat up.</p><p>He chuckles, “What?” He whispers, swaying them to the beat.</p><p>“You’re my fiancé.” She giggles, “We’re going to get married one day.” She squeals, and he laughs.</p><p>“Yes, and we could have a big wedding with singing, dancing, shooting matches, and all kinds of food.” He starts to think of the shootouts, wondering how he can slide that in there.</p><p>She looks up at him, “Actually, I don’t want a big wedding.”</p><p>He raises his brow plates, “No? Is that not what romantic people like though? Going all out?” He hums, “Maybe, I didn’t research it right.”</p><p>“‘Romantic people’ are not crazy people who live in the clouds and want everything to be this big banger.” She giggles, “ I would say I am a hopeful romantic. Hopeful romantics love the sweet things. To be cared for, and respected. Yes, I fantasize about the perfect partner at times, and I would never forget the first time you said I love you.” She starts to daydream, and he chuckles, bringing her back.</p><p>“I love how passionate you are.” He whispers.</p><p>She smiles softly, “I know romantic people are seen as having unrealistic expectations and contribute to unhealthy relationships, but, we’re more than that,” She pouts, “So, contrary to belief, I want the wedding to be small with only our family and friends.” His mandibles twitch in happiness at a small wedding. “Oh, and definitely a shooting range!” She grins.</p><p>“Yes,” He celebrates, she leans up to kiss him, and he closes the gap to kiss her.</p><p>She pulls from his arm, and does a slow spin, giggling at how beautiful she feels. He pulls her back in, and pushes her out, then pulls her back in, bringing her back against his chest, as he holds her close in his arms. She turns her head, and looks up at him, as she grinds her hips on his.</p><p>He pushes her out, and she spins with a smile on her face. Pulling her back towards him, he lifts her by the waist, and she opens her arms in the air, feeling as if she’s flying. As he brings her down, it’s slow, and he looks into her eyes, not ever wanting to look away.</p><p>Once she is on her feet, she doesn’t break eye contact, and he leans down kissing her as she brings her arms around his neck. He starts to guide them towards the bed until she hits it with the back of her leg.</p><p>Pulling away from him, she starts to strip, and he doesn’t hesitate either, stripping from his clothes as well. With their clothes off, they guide themselves onto the bed, staring into each other’s eyes, not wanting to lose contact.</p><p>He kisses her lips again and pulls away before it becomes deeper, going for her neck, licking at her mark. She moans his name softly, using her arms to keep her upper body upright. His hands start to explore her body, relearning everything about her. Although they had sex days ago, it wasn’t as deep and intimate as now.</p><p>As she whispers his name into the room, he enjoys kissing at her scars and going lower with each nip on her hot skin. He looks at her, and she lays on her back, opening her legs for him, breathing heavily.</p><p>His hand softly rubs her legs, taking in her soft skin, and remembering how beautiful it felt under his hand. She gasps as he rubs her inner thigh, and she shakes when he teases her entrance. He wouldn’t enter her and it made her shake with want, begging him softly to stop teasing her. He chuckles, leaning down and licking her inner thigh, watching her eyes swimming with lust and love.</p><p>Shifting his body to get more on the bed, he nestles between her legs better, grabbing her thighs and open her legs wider. Leaning down, he hears her gasps in anticipation, waiting for the pleasure to course through her body of his long tongue deep inside of her. Taking and claiming her once more. Only him, only he can do it. No one can ever be him, and she welcomes him.</p><p>“Please,” She whispers, and gasps as he enters her with his tongue. Memories plague her mind of all the times he would do this to her. How exhilarating it feels to have him deep inside of her with his long tongue. She missed their connection, trust, and love. Her heart is racing so fast inside; she couldn’t believe how much her body reacts to him so well.</p><p>She whimpers, grabbing his fringe, pulling him deeper into her. He murmurs something, but she didn’t hear as he goes even deeper, twisting his tongue inside of her. His eyes look up at her and watch as she is taking quick breathes indicating she’s close. Moving his hand, he starts to rub at her clit, and sigh in happiness at her wild reaction. He misses the wildness of his Vixen.</p><p>He closes her eyes, waiting for her to cum for him, wanting to drink her delicious essence.</p><p>“Garrus!” She moans loudly, grabbing the sheets, and arching her back as she cums. Pulling away, Garrus leans up, soothing her shivering body as she rides her orgasm.</p><p>“Beautiful,” He whispers, as she calms down, and opens her eyes to look at him, breathing heavily.</p><p>She smiles, reaching her hand up towards him, and touching his scars lightly, enjoying the sight of him. She tries to speak, but she only sighs in happiness, and he chuckles.</p><p>“That good?”</p><p>She giggles, “Very…something about this time…feels different.” She inhales, before sitting up and kissing his mouth, tasting herself. They open their mouths, and she happily sucks at his tongue as it overtakes her as usual. As they share in their romantic kiss, she shifts her body onto his, straddling his waist.</p><p>He groans in her mouth as she continues to suck on his tongue, tasting and enjoying his saliva not caring how weird it seems. His tongue curls around her own, pulling and playing around. She moans as he starts to become a bit rougher with his tongue, grabbing his fringe and pulling him harder into her.</p><p>His talons grip her waist, digging into her skin, she squeals as he growls at feeling and smelling her blood. Her body feels even hotter as thin sweat lays on her body. She starts to want more of his pain, more of his talons on her body, and lightly nips at his tongue, encouraging him.</p><p>Feeling his talon dig into her more, she shakes and moans in ecstasy, begging for more. His cock is twitching and begging to bury deep inside of her at the feeling of her blood on his talons. A part of him feels odd again at wanting her blood on his hands, but another part can’t stop itself from using his talons on her.</p><p>They are panting into each other’s mouth at their roughness, as she begs for more, and he happily gives it, fueling his own weird desire. Needing air, she pulls away, grinding her body hard against his, as he moves to her neck, nipping and licking at her. Her fingers play and rub his fringe, loving the way he’s touching and biting her.</p><p>“Daddy,” She moans, looking up into space, watching the stars pass by, “Daddy,” She whimpers, closing her eyes.</p><p>“My Vixen,” he whispers, nipping at her skin, “You’re such a good girl, Vixen.” He groans, as her entrance rubs against his hard cock, “Spirits, I love you, Vixen.” He bites her again, and she moans.</p><p>Grabbing his head, she forces him to look at her, “I love you too, Daddy,” She kisses his mouth, “You are my other half,” She kisses him again, “And only I can have you.” She looks into his eyes, and lower herself onto him with a moan. "You are mine," She gasps. </p><p>"I am only yours," He grunts.</p><p>His hands are on her waist as she brings herself down onto him, hard and wild, while he thrusts into her. Her body is hot and sticky but full of passion for him, with her legs tightening on him. Once again, their kiss is deep, sexual, and passionate. Taking in one and other as their hearts race, beating as one together.</p><p>Pulling away from him, she lays back and lifts her legs onto his shoulders, while he continues to thrust into her, bringing her to and from him. He hits her g-spot, and she arches her body with each thrust, moaning his name loudly. He reaches his hand onto her breasts, and kneads them, looking into her eyes.</p><p>She runs her hand down her hair, watching him. “H…have I ever…told you…your scars are sexy?” She moans as he thrust deep into her, and he chuckles.</p><p>"Have I ever told you, your scars are sexy?" She laughs at his repeated question.</p><p>Taking one of his hands away from her breast, he starts to travel down towards her clits, using his talons to lightly scratch her. There is more blood, and he grunts, thrusting harder into her.</p><p>Rubbing her clit, causes her to moan louder, and squeezes his cock with her walls. He groans, closing his eyes at the feeling, allowing his body to go wild with his Vixen. The tighter she pulls at his cock, the louder he groans.</p><p>“Daddy,” She moans, as her toes curl, feeling herself getting closer. Garrus groans, grabbing her legs, pushing them above her head, and she uses her ankles to cross behind her head. He leans forward, panting, and pounding hard into her.</p><p>Faster his hips move into her, as the mattress shakes and lewd noises of their bodies colliding fill the room. Her wet pussy sucks and squeezes his cock, making sloppy lewd noises that are music to his ears. The sound makes him want to pound harder and faster into her, wanting to hear her music of mews, moans, purrs, and sloppiness.</p><p>“Vixen,” he grunts, gripping the bed tighter, ripping into the sheets with no care. They are going to need new sheets, and he could care less.</p><p>She holds his neck, bringing him to her lips, and kissing him again as he continues to claim her pussy like a wild animal. That is what they are, wild animals in heat, fucking to their heart's content.</p><p>“Fuck a baby in me, Daddy,” She whispers, and he groans, thrusting deep into her, tensing. She could feel the warmness fill her womb, just what she wants, “Oh….yes, please…oh…yes fill my womb, Daddy.” Her eyes roll in ecstasy at the feeling of his thick, hot cum filling her.</p><p>“Mine,” He nips at her neck, “You’re all mine,” He groans, “Only I can have you, Vixen.” He thrust into her again, wanting her to take every drop.</p><p>“I am only yours, Daddy.” She moans, and he kisses her again, as his cock softens, retracting back inside of his slit. They continue to kiss, and he holds her close enjoying his time with her.</p><p>Laying on his side, Garrus groans, feeling exhausted. Luna giggles, laying one of her legs on his waist as she gives him little kisses and feeling him up.</p><p>“Don’t think I can go again, Vixen. That took a lot out of me,” He rasps, lazily looking over at her.</p><p>She chuckles, “I’m tired too, Daddy, doesn’t mean I don’t want to kiss you.” She kisses his mandible, “Kiss all of you.” She sighs in happiness, and cuddles into him, using her finger to play with his chest, “Garrus,” He hums, falling asleep, “I love you so much.” She whispers, looking up at him with tears of joy falling from her eyes.</p><p>He opens his eyes, looking at her, “I love you just as much, Luna, if not more.” He whispers, cupping her cheek.</p><p>They kiss one last time, before she lays her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Jack and Zaeed have joined, what you think of them? If you read my first story you would know I made them family members (big story there and I find it sweet). Garrus and Luna are engaged! Yay! "Is married necessary?" In the context of what they went through, yes. Think of it as 'renewing vows'. </p><p>If you do like my story, and enjoy the premise, Kudos/Comment/Bookmark and share! Your love is very much appreciated! I love you, Thank you, and have an amazing day! See you next Monday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Still waiting for more information about Cerberus, they get a call from Aria T'Loak.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week passed since his proposal, and they found a few businesses that work for Cerberus. With the help of The Shadow Broker, they manage to narrow down a few searches and the Shadow Broker sent a few agents to look into it.</p><p>While they wait for more information, the Spectres would spend most of their time in their cabin, making up for lost time, as they would put it.</p><p>“Daddy,” She moans, as she bounces up and down on him, while their hands entwined. He held their hands up as he thrust into her, grunting a little at her squeezes him. She giggles, at his facial expression, and leans down with a devious smile on her face.</p><p>“Why are you looking at me like Vixen?” He huffs, feeling himself coming close to his end.</p><p>“Just love the look on your face, Daddy, you are really into it.” She starts to rotate her body, feeling tired from bouncing on him.</p><p>He chuckles, “Yes, burying myself inside of you is a dream come true.”</p><p>“Oh?” She licks her lips, he grunts, sitting up, and hugging her waist.</p><p>“Y-yes,” He groans cumming into her. She wraps her legs around him and moans at the feeling of him filling her up.</p><p>Kissing his neck, she pants, “Garrus,” She moans.</p><p>“I’m surprised you haven’t seen my memories yet.”</p><p>She chuckles, “Well, I’ve been practicing with Kelly on how to control it. I can’t focus on memories as I did with Morinth that day, but I can at least have enough control over it where I don’t use it accidentally.” She touches his face, “Such as when we’re having sex.”</p><p>He nods, “That’s good. I'm proud of you, Vixen.” She smiles and tries to hide into his chest as their hands entwined on each side.</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy.” She said with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Awe, come on Vixen, don’t be so shy when I praise you.” He leans towards her ears, “Because, you are definitely not shy.”</p><p>She didn’t move and said something in his chest again, but it comes out as a murmur. He rolls his eyes, but smirks, “Are you my good girl, Vixen?” He whispers, and she squeals hiding more into his chest, muttering.</p><p>He starts to tickle her, and she laughs, falling back onto the bed. Her face is glowing and she kicks her legs, twisting her body to get away from his skilled hands.</p><p>“Stop! Garrus!” She laughs, and he laughs with her.</p><p>“Are you going to be a good girl, then?” He asks, stopping his tickle attack.</p><p>She crosses her arms, and pouts, humming something, but he didn’t catch that.</p><p>“Vixen,” He warns, but she looks away with a pout on her face; her arms under her breast are pushing them up, and it only slightly distracted him. He chuckles and starts to tickle her again, and she laughs.</p><p>“Okay! Okay! You win, Daddy!”</p><p>“So, are you my good girl?” He asks again, feeling trumpeted.</p><p>She giggles, laying there with her legs on each side of him, “Yes, Daddy. I’m your good girl.” She smiles at him.</p><p>He leans above her, “Good,” He kisses her lips, “I’m proud of you for controlling your powers, Vixen.”</p><p>She wraps her arms around him, “Thank you, Daddy.” Kissing his mouth, and cuddling with him.</p><p>After their fun in bed, Garrus stands up and stretch, pulling at his limbs. Luna is humming and rubbing her thighs with some cream.</p><p>“So, what do you think is going to be on the agenda today?” He asks, sitting back down on the bed, and taking the cream from her. She smiles and enjoys his hands rubbing at her thighs.</p><p>“I don’t know. We need to wait for the Shadow Broker to give us more information. Hopefully what we learn will help steer us in the right direction.”</p><p>He pauses, “What about Liara? Has she learned anything from the Prothean Artifacts?”</p><p>“You know. I haven’t asked her yet. I’ll make sure to talk to her about that.” She smiles, shifting as she feels her plug move.</p><p>He chuckles, his hand slipping between her legs, “You're so wet the plug is about to slip out.”</p><p>She pouts, “Shut up.” Standing up, she walks lazily to the bathroom, “I’ll talk to Liara soon.”</p><p>He leans back, “Yup.” While she uses the bathroom, he puts on some clothes, readying himself to go to the battery for his daily work on the Normandy.</p><p>“Vixen, I’ll be in the battery if you need me.” He calls out, grabbing a few things, and feeds the fish, before heading towards the door.</p><p>“Okay, I love you.” She calls out.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>The elevator stops on deck 2 for a few crewmembers, and Traynor calls out to him, asking if he received any email. Leaving the elevator to talk to her, he walks over and she said a few emails are waiting for him from the Hierarchy. He tells her thanks, and goes to the elevator, but stops and decided to see Joker; since it’s been a while, they spoke.</p><p>Plus, he doesn’t want to deal with the Hierarchy just yet. Making his way to the cockpit, he walks inside to see Joker sitting there, with Fornax noises. Joker hits a button and coughs in fear as Garrus takes a seat.</p><p>“So,” Garrus starts trying to hold in his chuckles, “How thing’s going?”</p><p>Joker coughs, “Well, things are great, man.” He refuses to look at him, “How are you?”</p><p>“Good, just waiting for more information on what to do right now.” He chuckles, “Had some fun with Luna, and thought I could come by.” He leans over, “Just didn’t expect the Fornax.”</p><p>“Come, on man. Sometimes you need some fun while the lady is working.” They both laugh.</p><p>Garrus leans back in the chair and looks up at the sky noting the stars passing by. Things were calm right now, but eventually, once they find more information about Cerberus, things will change.</p><p>Joker looks over at him, “So, we haven’t spoken in a while.”</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “Yeah, a lot of work, being done. Barely have time to chat with James too.” He looks at him.</p><p>“Barely have time to chat because of work, huh?” Joker snorts, “More like because you two can’t keep your hands off each other.” He chuckles, “I mean, damn, the way Looney wants to jump your bones all the time is insane.” He shakes his head with a smile on his face, “She really takes Looney to a whole new level, huh?” He mutters.</p><p>“Perfectly normal to have a healthy, amazing, hot sex life, Joker.” He laughs at Joker’s face.</p><p>“Yeah, I agree wholeheartedly, but it’s weird since you’re a Turian and not a cute one like Navi.” He laughs.</p><p>Garrus laughs, “I have you know, Luna thinks I am sexy.”</p><p>“Honestly, it’s most likely just the voice.” He casually said, moving his hand on the controls of the ship.</p><p>“Are you saying my voice is sexy, Joker?” He looks at him, with his brow plates raises.</p><p>Joker laughs for a second, then laughs a little longer, and eventually laughs for a good while. His hands fly in the air, and would lightly slap his knees, making sure not to hurt himself. The laughing is lasting so long, Garrus starts to worry he’s going to suffocate from lack of air. He bends his body forward, tears running down his face.</p><p>He looks at Garrus for a second, pauses his laughing, and then looks away, laughing harder. He does it again, giving the question of ‘are you serious?’ through his eyes, and continues to laugh. Garrus rolls his eyes, trying not to laugh at his friend’s laughter.</p><p>The door opens up, and Juniper walks in with a smile on her face but tilts her head at her boyfriend’s laugh.</p><p>Joker finally stops, “Seriously, let’s not go there.”</p><p>Juniper blinks and continues to look confused, “Jeff is everything okay?”</p><p>He goes to turn the chair, but the chair starts to mess up. With a grunt, he tries to fight back with his buttons, but it wouldn’t stop. Juniper and Garrus laugh, as Joker continues to struggle with the damn chair.</p><p>“Real funny Edi, stop.” He grumbles.</p><p>“Just trying to make sure you don’t fall off the chair, Mr. Monroe.” She appears using her hologram with a smirk on her face.</p><p>He grumbles and looks up at Juniper with a smile. “Hey, babe, how are you?”</p><p>“I’m okay, just finished with a few planting and thought to stop by.” She looks at Garrus, “I’m sorry if I am interrupting…your laughing.” She giggles, her voice high pitch, and soft.</p><p>“He was making fun of my question.” Garrus rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, what’s the question?”</p><p>“If my voice is sexy.” He shrugs, and she nods, placing her finger on her chin.</p><p>She hums, “Sexy, huh? I guess you can say that since Turians have a flanging effect on their voices.” She claps, “It’s quite a nice sound.”</p><p>Joker snickers, “Please, don’t say his voice is sexy.” Laughing at Garrus's voice is sexy.</p><p>She giggles, “I’m saying it's nice sounding,” Laying her hands on her hips, “Joke all you want, but it’s true.” Lightly pushing his shoulders.</p><p>"I find Spectre Garrus's voice nice sounding as well because of the deep tone to it along with the flanging effect."</p><p>Garrus laughs, "Careful Edi, Luna might think you want me."</p><p>"It's only a matter of time before organics prefer synthetics as sexual and emotional partners," She blinks with a deadpan face.</p><p>They look at Edi in shock, not knowing what to say, as she 'sits' on in a seat besides Jeff.</p><p>"That was a joke."</p><p>"Hey, guys." Luna asks, smiling as she walks inside, but stops in confusion, "Did I miss something?" She asks, and looks at Garrus, before taking a seat on his lap.</p><p>Edi looks at Luna, "Hello, Commander."</p><p>“Hey, Luna.” He chuckles, holding her waist, and she gives him a small kiss on his mandible.</p><p>Joker laughs, "Edi wants to become a sexual and emotional partner for Garrus." </p><p>“Is that so? Should I be worried?” She smiles.</p><p>Garrus chuckles, "Nope. No one can be Lunaria Shepard, and that's all I ever want in life." Holding her tighter.</p><p>"Awe, Da-Garrus." She giggles, kissing his mandibles. They laugh and joke around for a bit, while Edi disappears after someone called her elsewhere on the ship.</p><p>Juniper nods, “Commander, I’ve been trying to show you the new fruit I was able to grow called a mango.”</p><p>Luna claps, “Really? Oh, damn! I need to have some!”</p><p>“I have some in the garden whenever you are ready to have some!”</p><p>“There are some fruits I would love for you to grow from Palaven for me and the Turians on the ship,” Garrus asks.</p><p>Juniper smiles, “Of course! I have some room, and it does help that I graft.”</p><p>“Commander, Dr. Shepard would like to speak to you.” Edi states.</p><p>Luna tilts her head, “Really? Why?”</p><p>“She spoke of Aria T’Loak.”</p><p>Luna sighs, and stands up, “Well, it’s was nice talking to you both.” She smiles and looks to Garrus, “Coming?”</p><p>He stands up, and places his hand on her waist, “Yeah, let’s go.” Nodding to Joker and Juniper.</p><p>She nods, “See you both later.”</p><p>“Bye, Looney, Garrus,” Joker said going back to flying as Juniper speaks to him.</p><p>***</p><p>Luna is standing in the cockpit as Joker flies The Normandy, as Garrus tries to get into contact with Pgnie.</p><p>“Aria can you hear me?” Luna asks.</p><p><em>“Yeah, let’s get this over with.”</em> She grumbles, <em>“Omega is mine.”</em></p><p>Luna touches Joker's shoulder, “You ready?”</p><p>He chuckles, “Looney, I was born ready for this.”</p><p>Once the assault begins, Luna watches with focused eyes on what she can see from the space battle. Joker maneuvers side to side, dodging multiple attacks from Cerberus ships and even Omega’s giant gun.</p><p>“Shit! I didn’t know Omega has a gun!” Joker gasps, doing another maneuver out of the way from the powerful laser.</p><p>Luna chuckles, “It’s Omega, you should be surprised if it didn’t have a damn gun,” Clutching the chair, as he does a perfect dodge, “Well…that almost got us.”</p><p>“Please, that wasn’t even close,” He exclaims, but Luna saw him sweat.</p><p>“Aria how’s your end?” She asks, but receives a bit of static, “Aria?”</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck! Shepard, we’re going down! Need to Evacuate! Bray! Let’s go! You keep us up!”</em>
</p><p>Luna curses, “We need to help them.” Looking over at Garrus, “Have you got into contact with Pgnie yet?”</p><p>He sighs, “No, communications isn’t the best right now.” Something hits The Normandy, and Garrus crashes into Luna.</p><p>“Shit! Sorry, uh…that doesn’t come out of my pay.” Joker quickly said.</p><p>Garrus pushes himself off Luna, and adjust himself. Luna quickly starts to yell orders out with Edi opening the comms for everyone to hear.</p><p>“We’ll take about your pay later, Joker! Garrus let’s go!” She shouts, and they head out with Joker whining about not able to get a gift for Juniper if she takes it.</p><p>Reaching the shuttle bay, they see their teammates all ready for battle. Kaidan is adjusting his shield, while James is talking to Navi and Miranda about something. Uvek and Zaeed are talking to one another while Jack is playing with Urz.</p><p>“Are we ready?” She calls out, placing her sniper on her back.</p><p>“Ready when you are, Shepard,” Kaidan said; with the others agree with him.</p><p>“We’re going to need teams, Shepard.” Miranda starts. “Which means we’re going to need leaders to lead the teams. I am an ex-”</p><p>Jack glares at her, “Oh hell no, we are not going to listen to the Cerberus cheerleader.”</p><p>She glares back at her, “I don’t align myself with Cerberus anymore.” She growls.</p><p>“I don’t give a shit. You fucking worked for them.”</p><p>“Enough!” Luna shouts, and they look at her, “I will lead the first team, and Garrus will lead the second team. We’re both the Spectres here, and have worked as leaders for a very long time.” She glares.</p><p>Garrus nods, “Jack you will be joining me, while Miranda will be with Luna.” Looking over at Zaeed, “Zaeed and Uvek will be with me as well.”</p><p>“Kaidan and James you will be with me.” Luna finishes. Jack looks behind her and whistles; Luna tilts her head in confusion, turning her head to see what she’s looking at.</p><p>Watching her mother with armor on is jarring, to say the least. Navi is clapping excitedly at her as they spoke to one another.</p><p>“How does it fit, mom?” Navi asks.</p><p>Laena jumps a little, testing the suit, “It feels nice. I think it’s perfect for me, thank you again, Navi.”</p><p>“What!?” Luna’s eyes grew wide, “Mom, what are you doing!? You can’t fight!”</p><p>Laena chuckles, “You’ve seen me fight before, my Moon.”</p><p>“So why now?” Garrus asks, looking in shock. “This can be dangerous, Dr. Shepard, I understand you are a strong biotic but do you have training?”</p><p>Laena nods, “Aria is an old friend of mines, and I wish to help. Staying on the Normandy while you all fight can be daunting. It will only be for this mission, so no worries.” She places her hair in a bun, which was a bit difficult seeing how long her dreads are.</p><p>Luna walks over and helps her, and Laena smiles, thanking her. Once her hair is up, she looks at them and nods.</p><p>“Don’t let me being here distract you.” She chuckles, “Plus, there is no need for you to be afraid for me. I can ashore you. I am capable of fighting.” She smiles, walking into the shuttle.</p><p>Everyone joins her, and Cortez leaves the Normandy, heading to where the location is pinged where Aria is. Luna couldn’t stop looking at Laena, while everyone is discussing among themselves.</p><p>“I still think this is a bad idea, mom. I mean, I know you know how to fight, but this is going to be a war zone.” Luna sighs.</p><p>She laughs, “Don’t worry about me. John taught me how to protect myself, and I might not show it, but I do teach myself. I don’t use guns, but I am a strong biotic.” She adjusts her arm plates, “If anything I do have my pistol.”</p><p>“Can’t worry about ya goddamn mother all the time, Shepard.” Zaeed calls out, “We might be old, but we know a thing or two.” He grunts as Laena agrees with a smile.</p><p>Cortez shifts the shuttle quickly out of the way of Cerberus gunships. He shouts for them to hold on tight, and flew quickly into the hanger where Aria and her people are fighting off Cerberus operatives.</p><p>Everyone rushes out of the shuttle, shooting, dodging, and using their biotic abilities. Luna uses her tactical cloak, and rushes towards close range Cerberus troops, slashing at them one by one. Garrus uses his tactical cloak and jets to get close to any before slamming into the ground, causing multiple of them to fly in different directions.</p><p>Urz barks run towards an enemy close to Garrus, and jumps, biting into its neck with his powerful teeth, sinking into its armor. The trooper screams in pain, trying to bash the Varren off, but James uses his assault rifle with an omni-blade attached to stab and kill the trooper.</p><p>“Good boy!” He calls out to the Varren, and he barks. Garrus controls Urz’s gun on his back and directs it to shoot at Cerberus's personalize. James uses fortification and throws his grenades towards some of the enemies while using Carnage. The chain reaction causes a bigger explosion, and he cheers.</p><p>Aiming his assault rifle, he shoots at any unexpected enemies while undercover. Once his assault rifle is out of clips, he switches to his shotgun. The range is shorter, but with each hit, he could see and feel the power of his shot. He curses when he’s out of clips, again, but Urz rushes over, barking, and giving him a refill.</p><p>“I love this Varren!” He shouts, reloading and unleashing more bullets into his enemies.</p><p>Laena rushes towards Aria and uses her dominant ability against some of the Cerberus troopers. One of the troopers begins to scream, and shoot at another trooper. Her allies look in shock as the troopers begin to shoot and kill each other.</p><p>Luna turns over to her mother with wide eyes, as she gives a serious look at the Centurion, who starts to shoot at her. Using a biotic sphere, Laena blocks the bullets from hitting either of them. The Centurion looks at her angry, but she throws her hand out and uses singularity. With her other hand, she throws out a ball of energy, and once it hits him, a large biotic explosion happens, hitting all Cerberus units in the area.</p><p>“Nice one Laena,” Aria calls out, using flare, “I see you finally got the hang of flare.”</p><p>She smiles, “Thank you.”</p><p>Zaeed uses his flamethrower on a few Cerberus troops, and they scream their asses off. He chuckles while using his visor, and enjoying the burning. He is shot, and growls at the pain, before turning around, throwing an inferno grenade. Once the grenade hits, burning his enemies, he uses his omni-bow and shoots at his enemies.</p><p>Taking his trip mines, he throws them at the enemies, watching them step and blow up. He sees his daughter struggling a little, and uses carnage against the shits. Jack thanks him, and he nods, before using a concussive shot against a Centurion. A few troopers rush towards him, and before he is hurt, Jack jumps behind him to protect him.</p><p>Smirking, she unleashes a long whip and smashing down into the Cerberus operatives. Turning, she sees a dragoon, running at her. Using biotic charge, she gets to him and punches him in the face then uses nova, creating a wave of biotic power. Standing up, a Nemesis shoots her, breaking her biotic barrier.</p><p>Glaring, she uses lash, creating a long whip of biotic energy reaching for the Nemesis, wrapping around their waist, and pulling the Nemesis to her.</p><p>“Get over here!” She shouts and uses phase disruptor on the floating Nemesis. Uvek saw an engineer placing down a turret to attack Jack, and he uses his submission net on the engineer. He wasn’t quick enough though, as the turret begins to shoot at Jack.</p><p>She uses her biotics to shield herself, but he can tell she won’t be able to hold it long enough. Using his blade armor, he charges in front of her, tanking most of the bullets, and shooting at the damn thing, causing it to blow up. The engineer finally gets out of his net and stands up, only to meet Uvek’s powerful omni-tool gauntlet.</p><p>“Shit, yeah!” Jack shouts as she watches the punch, and runs over to him. “You need to make me one of those!” She grabs his arm, looking at the omni-tool gauntlet.</p><p>“Now’s not the time,” He coughs, pulling his arm away from her, he shifts oddly.</p><p>She chuckles, “Shit, is this how a Batarian blush?” She laughs, and he rolls his eyes.</p><p>Suddenly, he pulls her out of the way and uses his ballistic blades on a Guardian. This doesn’t hurt the Guardian, since its shield blocked most of the damage, but Jack biotic charges into him, and uses her biotic whips again. She screams, and their head explodes. </p><p>"Well, that's one way." He said and finds another Cerberus troop to kill.</p><p>Miranda uses a powerful overload onto a few soldiers, before picking a trooper up and using slam, which causes a biotic explosion. Suddenly, she is shot in the chest, and flies back, feeling pain. With a groan, she’s glad to be in actual armor.</p><p>A few Cerberus troopers went to shoot at her, but Kaidan jumps in front of her, using his omni-shield.</p><p>“You okay, Miri-” He’s cut off by a phantom shooting at him, with a glare, he uses snap freeze, causing her to freeze in place. Then uses incinerate, forcing a tech explosion, and she dies on the spot. He turns around to see Miranda looking at him wide-eyed.</p><p>“Sorry, are you okay, Miranda?”</p><p>She blinks, “Oh…yes! Sorry!” She stands up and coughs, trying to push away the thought of Kai calling her Miri. Using warp on another enemy, they enter back into the fight.</p><p>When it was all over, everyone takes a breather as Luna walks over to the talking Laena and Aria.</p><p>“So, what’s the plan?” She asks.</p><p>Aria crosses her arm, “The plan is to kill that piece of shit General Petrovsky.” She glares.</p><p>Laena places her hand on her shoulder, “You do know you can’t ‘kill that piece of shit’ right? We need to get to him first.” She looks around, “What’s the faster way we can go?” She whispers.</p><p>Aria starts walking towards a door, “This way, we need to stop Omega’s defenses so more of my people can join us.” She explains, and Luna calls for everyone to follow.</p><p>Once inside of a room, Aria instructs they need to pressurize it, and as she types in the right prompts, more Cerberus troops appear. After dealing with them, Miranda frowns, looking at their corpses as they made their way to a different area of Omega.</p><p>“There is more than usual.” She whispers.</p><p>Luna crosses her arms, “Do you remember anything, Miranda? Why are Cerberus on Omega?” Aria glares at her, but Laena tells her not to start anything.</p><p>Miranda sighs, “I…don’t remember, but I think it has something to do with gaining people.” She thinks, “I’m sure it is since I remember Cerberus needs to gain troops a different way.”</p><p>“How?” Luna frowns at ‘different way’.</p><p>“I-” She is cut off by more Cerberus troops appearing, and with annoyance, they kill them off.</p><p>They arrived on one of the streets of Omega, and Luna tilts her head at seeing a wall blocking their path.</p><p>“Great,” Aria said, glaring, before seeing more of the markings of Red Talons around. “What are Red Talons doing?” She whispers.</p><p>Luna looks at her, “Red Talons? You know of them.” She gives Luna a look, “Right…sorry.”</p><p>“Are they allies?” Laena asks, examining the markings.</p><p>“They are just a simple gang as any other gang on Omega, but it looks like they gained in power.”</p><p>Kaidan saw a non-Cerberus operative rushing towards him, “Uh…do you know that person?” He asks, and Aria looks over, noticing it’s one of her people.</p><p>“Yes,” She walks over and stops before the wall, “What is this?”</p><p>The Batarian nods, “This force field is created to keep us here. Deadly if y-”</p><p>Suddenly, something throws him into the wall and he screams in pain, burning to death. They back away in shock, staring at the robotic looking foe before them. It wasn’t long before it walks through the force field, and begins to attack them, using its omni-blade and fast movements.</p><p>After dealing with the mechs, Luna studies them, frowning at the advanced tech. This could come in handy for Navi to look into though. “Rampart Mechs,” She whispers, checking its data with her omni-tool.</p><p>“We need to find a different way; no way we’re going through this,” Uvek said, checking out the force field, and admiring it.</p><p>“Impressed?” Jack asks, and he nods.</p><p>“This way,” Aria said, typing into a console, and they join her.</p><p>Once down the hatch, Garrus is the first to feel her presence. Taking out his sniper, he calls out to her, and she walks out, Nyreen.</p><p>“I see you’re back, Archangel.” She walks into view, and Garrus puts away his sniper.</p><p>He shrugs, “Guess I can’t just give up on Omega.”</p><p>She looks at Aria, “Well, look whose back, Aria T’Loak.”</p><p>Aria rolls her back, “If you wish for me to be pleasant, you can think again. I have a business to attend to, such as taking back Omega.”</p><p>“Maybe if you would have listened this wouldn’t be a problem right now.” She glares.</p><p>Laena steps between them, “Let’s focus on one thing at a time, shall we. Omega’s gun.” Aria turns around and a few follow. Luna sighs and joins up with her, with Garrus looking at Nyreen.</p><p>As they walk the station, Garrus asks her about Pgnie, and Nyreen comments that she is working with the other civilians ensuring they are safe. He feels proud that she is doing well, and is making a name for herself.</p><p>Luna looks at Aria, “How are you going to convince her to help us if you both are at odds.”</p><p>She grumbles, “Nyreen will always listen to me, so I don’t care. Right now, I need to shut down Omega’s defense, Luna.”</p><p>“Nyreen isn’t someone you can just do whatever to. She has power, and influence, you need her.” She glares at her.</p><p>Aria rubs her temple, “When we get the defenses down, I’ll command her to listen to me,” She looks forward, “She likes it like that anyway.” She smirks, and Luna rolls her eyes.</p><p>After some time fighting, unlocking, and more fighting. They finally made it to the defense area to shut it down. This gave way for more of Aria’s people to join in on Omega, and a very angry Cerberus General to mock them.</p><p>While Aria gives a grandiose speech to the people of Omega, Luna looks around to see that Nyreen is gone, and sighs in annoyance.</p><p>“I saw where she went.” Garrus said, watching Aria speak, “Full of herself, huh?”</p><p>She chuckles, “That’s Aria alright.” She leans against the railings. “But, what are we going to do about Nyreen. We’re going to need the Red Talon to help get back Omega.”</p><p>Garrus nods, “I’ll look for her.” He leans up, “I won’t be alone since I have my team.”</p><p>Luna smiles, and steals a kiss, “Okay, be safe.” He chuckles, as his mandible twitch, “I love when you blush.”</p><p>“Turians don’t ‘blush’, Luna.” He chuckles.</p><p>She winks, “Oh, Turians blush, Daddy.” She whispers, and his mandible twitches again.</p><p>Noticing what she mean, he sneaks an ass slap and she gasps, looking around in a panic. Before she could scold him, he is already leaving calling for his team to join him. Pouting, she turns back to Aria’s speech noticing it’s close to finishing. Miranda walks over to her, looking a little frightened.</p><p>“You okay, Miranda?”</p><p>She swallows, “Well, I’m starting to remember why Cerberus wants Omega.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“A testing ground. Cerberus wants to test their experiments here.”</p><p>She sighs, “Sounds about right.” Miranda touches her arm, and Luna looks at her weirdly.</p><p>“You don’t understand, Shepard. When we were looking into Element X and its effects…many people died during the experiments. The Illusive Man didn’t want to just…let the dead bodies go to waste.”</p><p>Luna slowly starts to look frightened, “What…what are you talking about Miranda?”</p><p>“Their adj-”</p><p>“Where is your lover?” Aria asks, cutting Miranda off.</p><p>Luna stands up straight, “He’s off to find Nyreen. In the meantime, we need to find a way to Petrovsky.”</p><p>“Follow me,” She shows Luna a map of Omega, “You see this? That is the General taking power away from one of my main batteries. We need access to it so we can reach the reactor.”</p><p>The Salarian typing away looks slightly over at her, “To get there would be hard seeing how it’s being blocked by the force field.”</p><p>Luna hums, walking around the maps, “Not everything is blocked.” She smiles, “This dark area,” She points, “We can use. It’s one of the processing plants for one of the mines.” She crosses her arms and looks towards Aria, “It’s powered down, which means-”</p><p>“No force field blocking it.” Aria finishes, and then smirks, “Nice one, Shepard.”</p><p>Luna shrugs, “I’ve seen my fair share of Omega, what can I say.” She smiles, “With all that said and done, we can infiltrate through and reach the back door to the reactor.”</p><p>Making their way to the Eezo processing plant, Luna calls in on Garrus to see how he is doing. Through the gunfire, he finds a way to comment on her ass, and how he can’t wait to see it again. This makes her laugh, with Laena rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Nyreen is fine, and we will meet you at the coordinates once we’re finished.” He shouts through more gunfire.</p><p>“Alright, be safe.” After hanging up, a sense of dread bleeds into her body, as they finally made it to the dark area. She didn’t understand, but pauses, to give herself time to process this feeling.</p><p>“You feel it don’t you?” Miranda said, shivering.</p><p>Kaidan looks at her with a frown, “Should we be concerned?”</p><p>James shook his head, “It…doesn’t feel right at all.”</p><p>Aria glares, “Adjutants.” She growls, feeling tense. “Of course they are fucking here. That’s why this place is dark.”</p><p>“Explain, Aria.” Laena frowns.</p><p>“Adjutants are the reason why I lost Cerberus. I went to deal with a few and Cerberus use that opportunity to take control.”</p><p>Laena’s hand glow, “I feel its presents,” She whispers, and everyone holds their guns up. Moving along the path, they see a lot of dead Cerberus troops, and civilians.</p><p>“Miranda, you want to finish that last thought from earlier?”</p><p>She nods, “Adjutants are something Cerberus created to have an army. From using Element X and adding a few more genetic materials from the past, we were able to create something powerful using the dead bodies of victims of the experiments…something monstrous,” She sighs, “Something that could infect others and instantly change them.”</p><p>James jumps a little, “What?”</p><p>“Omega was its testing ground. To see how it would work, and…it’s proving successful, but difficult to control.”</p><p>Aria glares at her, “Were you a part of this team?”</p><p>Miranda didn’t comment and continue to hold her gun up. When they got the power one, Aria looks at Miranda with fury, wanting to kill her, but there is a crash, and they turn to see an adjutant.</p><p>“Quick!” Luna goes to use her sword against it.</p><p>“No! Don’t get too close to it, Shepard!” Miranda yells out, and Luna slides to a stop, rolling to cover.</p><p>She glares, “Could have known that earlier.”</p><p>“You’re not dead, so don’t complain,” Aria said, shooting at the thing.</p><p>“Well, I could have died,” Flipping out of the direction of a beam, “Seriously?!” Glaring at the thing.</p><p>Miranda sighs, “Yes, seriously.”</p><p>More appear, and James throws a grade which blows up one, but Aria glares at him telling him no to harm Omega’s system. He yells sorry and uses his assault rifle for the duration. Laena uses annihilation against one of the Adjutants, and it explodes.</p><p>After the long battle, Luna sighs, feeling frustrated. “This is just so damn, annoying. I can’t believe this is happening.”</p><p>“I will like the body to study and examine,” Laena said with sweet happiness and they look at her, “What?”</p><p>Luna receives a call from Garrus and touches her visor, “Garrus, is everything alright?”</p><p>“Yeah,” He curses for Jack to get away from ‘that thing’, “Just you know, hanging in there, and dealing with some husk-like thing with weird mechanic tentacles,”</p><p>“Yeah…those are adjutants, and don’t get close to them!” She quickly said.</p><p>He laughs, “Oh! I fucking know! A Cerberus operative didn’t though.” He curses again, “Look, I called to see if you are alright and if you see this thing. Which you have, so no need to warn you. We will meet you at the reactor. Nyreen knows how to get there.”</p><p>“Got it.” She looks at everyone and tells them to let’s go. Laena is humming looking at the tentacles oddly.</p><p>“They use their tentacles to drive into people and infect them;” She hums again, “Interesting, Mordin would have a field day studying this.”</p><p>Luna stops, “Mom?”</p><p>“Oh. Right, coming.”</p><p>As they travel through Omega lower levels and rushing towards the reactor. Luna keeps in contact with Garrus as both teams deal with more Adjutants and Cerberus operatives. It wasn’t long until they realize the lack of Cerberus operatives. Luna comments that it could be a trap somewhere, but Aria is determined and doesn’t care.</p><p>Once in the lower level, Aria sees the console and quickly makes her way to it. Laena tells her not to be blindsided by her obsession for regaining her control back, but she doesn’t listen. Luna is looking around with her team, while Laena talks to Aria who tells her a piece of her mind.</p><p>“I just don’t think you need to be this obsessed. I know what obsession with control is like, and you don’t want to have that.” Laena crosses her arms.</p><p>Aria looks at her, “Just because your fucked up lover from the past fucked you over, doesn’t mean everyone is like him, Laena.”</p><p>Laena frowns, “Oh? Like how you treat Nyreen, giving how much she cared about you?”</p><p>“Don’t even start,” Aria growls, touching something.</p><p>“Start what? How much you lov-” She gasps as a force field traps them inside.</p><p>“Damn it!” Aria shouts as Petrovsky appears in front of them.</p><p>Luna glares, “Of course it’s a trap, ugh.” She grumbles.</p><p>“I see you all fell for it. It’s a shame, but expected,” He starts, a smile on his face, “Honestly; did you really think it would be that easy?”</p><p>“You know what else is easy? My foot in your throat as you lie there dead.” Aria growls.</p><p>He tsk, “Now, now, Aria, no need to act like this.”</p><p>“Luna!” Garrus and his team with Nyreen come into view, “Sorry about being late, what happened?” He asks, making sure not to touch the force field.</p><p>“Aria fucked with something, and now this is happening.” She sighs, “Can you find a way to get us out of here?”</p><p>He nods, “Ye-” Shots from Rampart Mechs and Cerberus fill the room, and now everyone is trying to survive.</p><p>Aria growls as the General kept taunting her. Rushing over to the force field, she starts using her biotics against it. Laena runs over to her and uses biotic sphere to protect her. As the Rampart mechs got closer, she uses biotic orbs.</p><p>Nyreen rushes over to another console and starts to type against it, looking over at Aria her eyes fill with pain at seeing Aria hurt herself like this.</p><p>“You need to stop! Let me find a way!” She shouts.</p><p>Aria glares, “No! I have this!" She grunts, not wanting to look at her.</p><p>Nyreen glares, “Why are you doing this!? Just listen to my advice, spirits!”</p><p>“I listen…to no one!” Aria growls.</p><p>“That’s the problem, Aria! You never listen! Everything has to be about you or what you want!” She looks away, “Even when people care about you, and willing to be happy with you. You push them away, actually no, you push them down.”</p><p>“Not...the time…Nyreen!” She yells feeling the pain.</p><p>“Just let someone help!” Nyreen shouts, giving up on the console and rushing over to her.</p><p>“Get away Nyreen! I got this!”</p><p>Laena grunts, “Hurry, I don’t know how long I can hold my barrier,” She winces as more gunfire hits her biotic sphere, and whenever the mech comes close, she uses even more of her biotics, effectively limiting her power.</p><p>Aria looks at her for a moment and tries to add more. Nyreen focuses her biotics, and with their combined biotics, opens a hole for them.</p><p>“Quick!” Nyreen yells out, and everyone rushes through the hole. Aria drops to the floor, but regains her composer and begins walking elsewhere. Nyreen frowns, walking over to her.</p><p>“We need to be quick!” She huffs needing to get to the reactor.</p><p>Luna walks ahead of her, seeing how Aria is slowing down with each step. Even Laena is feeling the fatigue of using so much of her biotics, as she uses Zaeed to lean on.</p><p>Once at the reactor, more Rampart mechs drop down to their location, trying to stop them. Aria yells for Luna to override the power.</p><p>“What? If you do that thousands will die!” Nyreen shouts.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. The people of Omega understand the sacrifices that are needed!” She glares, using a flare against some mechs.</p><p>Luna ignores them and continues to type into the console. She isn’t an idiot and knows her tech. Sure, she isn’t Navi, but she knows how to figure this out.</p><p>“What the hell is taking you so long, Shepard!?” Aria growls.</p><p>Nyreen glares at her, “I can’t believe the people of Omega mean nothing to you. For so long they suffered because you don’t know how to give them a sense of peace. Always have to be this edgy hardass!” She shouts while shooting at more mechs.</p><p>There is a sudden pause in power before the Omega reactor VI speaks of rerouting power. Luna sighs relief and thanking her training in the Alliance.</p><p>“There. Now, shut the fuck up.” She growls at the two, leaving them looking at her in shock.</p><p>As they continue, Aria speaks of the General being in Afterlife. Luna didn’t say anything, just didn’t want to deal with the headache anymore.</p><p>“Anything?” Luna asks as Garrus climbs back up, shaking his head, and she sighs.</p><p>“I mean, there was Aria’s couch.”</p><p>Aria looks at him, “Seriously? Oh, that fucker is really going to get it.” She grumbles.</p><p>Luna turns around to see everyone is looking tired from this tiresome journey. There is a momentary break with Luna and Garrus talking about the mission, and what Miranda told her.</p><p>“Great, so, these things are going to be a problem in the future?” He glares, crossing his arms and legs as he leans on the wall.</p><p>She nods, “Yeah, and there might be more creatures like it. Not adjutants, but more changed husk-like things from dead bodies.” She leans her head on his stomach, “My head is killing me.”</p><p>“Yeah, mines is as well. Kind of wish this mission was a 1-2-3, you know.”</p><p>She groans, “Aria is…so much.” She starts rolling her forehead on him, “Then there is Nyreen and her fear of the adjutants. Then the bickering. Then this fucking General. Oh, and let’s not forget Cerberus and the fucking The Illusive Man!” She punches the wall.</p><p>He touches her hand, “Hey, hey come on. With all this information, we can better prepare ourselves against Cerberus in the future.”</p><p>“I just want a break. Is that so hard to ask?”</p><p>Garrus sighs, “I know what you mean, but we need to at least slow Cerberus down before we do that.”</p><p>“You don’t think taking back Omega is enough to slow them down?”</p><p>“No, after all, Omega was just a testing ground. We need more than that; we need to hit one of their top facilities.”</p><p>Luna thinks, “You…you are right.” She sighs, “I guess no rest for the wicked…really starting to regret my past deeds.”</p><p>He chuckles, “There are lots of times you were kind to people.” He leans to her ears, “You were kind to me even when I was chasing you all over the galaxy.”</p><p>She giggles, “Garrus, shut up.”</p><p>“Make m-” She kisses his mouth, and pulls away at his pause.</p><p>“There, got you to shut up.” She smiles and walks away calling for everyone that break is over. Garrus chuckles and calls for his team.</p><p>“Where’s Nyreen?” Aria asks, trying not to sound worried, but some can tell she is.</p><p>“Looks like she disappeared again,” Uvek rolls his eyes, “Do we have to go look for her again?”</p><p>Garrus shook his head, “Let’s just keep going. We can’t waste time looking for her.”</p><p>Aria is going to say something, but Luna is already instructing people on heading out. They fought Cerberus troops while feeling sluggish and getting hurt.</p><p>Opening another door, and walking through, Luna saw her old Batarian ‘friend’ preaching about the end is Nye and how Humans are the reason this is happening. As a teen, she belittled and taunted him, calling him a hypocrite for being a Batarian and saying such things; but she kept walking past not paying him any mind.</p><p>Half because she’s tired and half because he’s just not worth it. Stupid is just going to stupid.</p><p>Passing by wounded civilians, they learn of Nyreen, and her goal heading towards Afterlife. Aria, upset by this notion, begins to run for it. Running towards the entrance of Afterlife, they saw civilians fighting, trying to gain control over Cerberus, but are overwhelmed.</p><p>“Where is she?!” Aria looks around, not caring for the people in front, as she runs.</p><p>Suddenly, adjutants drop, and she slid to a stop, gasping. Everything feels like slow motion as more adjutants appear and the Cerberus troops ran away in terror closing the door, leaving the civilians to deal with it.</p><p>Luna’s eyes grew wide as she watches each of the civilians die, and torn to piece as their blood splat across the floor. One of the adjutants sticks its tentacle-like mouth into the chest of a Batarian, and he screams as the infection takes over his body. They can hear bones cracking, his body is melting, but it isn’t. The transformation is so painful.</p><p>Images from the Batarian ship pass by her, and she could feel her mind regressing to the little girl the Batarian changing her just for amusement.</p><p>
  <em>“Give yourself to me” </em>
</p><p>Garrus grabs her hand, “Listen to me, Luna, I’m right here. Don’t listen to the voices.”</p><p>She looks at him and takes in a breath, aiming her sniper; she begins to shoot, joining everyone else. There is too much of them, and soon some of them were directing their attention to them. They were all fatigue, clips are low, and Luna is in purgatory, jumping between reality and her past nightmares.</p><p>“There is too fucking many!” Jack shouts, using her shotgun, but realizing there is no more thermal clips, “Fuck!” She shouts.</p><p>There is shooting coming from another area, and they saw Nyreen pick up a grenade pile from a dead body. Aria knew what she is going to do, and screams for her not to, but Nyreen is already quick, rushing forward.</p><p>She uses her biotic sphere as more adjutants collapse on her. Aria screams, getting closer to do something! Anything!</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM</strong>
</p><p>“No!” She screams, “No!” She yells as stares at the ground where Nyreen would be. Laena touches her shoulder.</p><p>“Aria.”</p><p>She growls, pushes Laena away, and rushes forward with a burst of biotics. Laena gasps, and racing after her.</p><p>Luna goes to follow, but stops, looking back to see her teammates holding off other Cerberus troops.</p><p>“Go, Luna!” Miranda shouts.</p><p>Garrus throws his grenade into a crowd of Cerberus troops, causing them to fly in different directions.</p><p>Jack groans, her eyes black, using more of her biotics to deal with the mechs.</p><p>“Go!” Garrus calls out to her, and she nods, running off towards her mother and Aria.</p><p>***</p><p>Luna rushes inside, slashing at anyone in her way. When she enters the room, she saw her mother causing a biotic explosion to destroy a pylon that is holding Aria hostage. Using her sword, she cut through a few mechs.</p><p>“Mom! What’s going on?”</p><p>“Aria is trapped, so far I only have two pylons down, we need to take down two more.” She calmly states, using annihilation on adjutants.</p><p>The General glares, “You know, Laena, the Illusive Man misses you dearly.” He smirks as Laena glares at him.</p><p>“Fuck you.” She growls, her eyes black and ready to kill this man when Aria screams. She gasps and turns around killing another Cerberus trooper.</p><p>“He tells me that you and Luna have the same pleasure points.”</p><p>Luna tenses up as she remembers his eyes, closing her eyes; she sees Garrus’s eyes looking at her. Taking a breath, she ignores him and works at destroying the other pylons.</p><p>“Even if you kill me here, you won’t be able to stop him!” He glares, “He’s a powerful man, and will get what he wants.”</p><p>Laena blows up the last pylon, “Power can come and go.” She looks up at him, “I know you are listening, Jack.” The Illusive man appears, and the General gasps, backing away from the console.</p><p>“Laena, it’s so good to see you again.”</p><p>“You look tired, Jack. Lack of sleep, knowing we are destroying your work, piece by piece?”</p><p>He smirks, “No, Omega is merely a means to an end, and is not required at all.” He drinks his whiskey, “You can have Omega. I have the data that I need.”</p><p>Petrovsky looks at him, “Wait, you can’t abandon me!”</p><p>He couldn’t stop looking at Laena, who is glaring at him, “I love it when you look at me like that, My Laena.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, your time will come.” She walks closer towards the projection, “And when that day comes, I am going to kill you for what you have done to my daughter.” She growls, clutching her hand.</p><p>“Oh? But she enjoyed it.” Luna starts to panic, “The way she squeezes, reminded me of you and our times together. Making love on the corpse of dead aliens.” He tries not to grin.</p><p>Laena closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath, before opening her eyes, looking at him with no emotions.</p><p>“You have no power over me, Jack. You don’t control me.” She smirks at him, seeing the anger in his eyes before he looks over at Luna and smirks.</p><p>“I guess not, but at least I have, My Luna.” He whispers, and the transmission ends with Luna screaming, clutching her head, as the voices were loud in her head. Laena looks in worry, running towards her, and holding her tight, singing her lullaby.</p><p>Garrus rushes inside with the others, and Laena looks at him. Realizing, her singing isn’t helping the panicking Luna, she begs him to hold Luna with her eyes. Garrus runs over and takes Luna in his arms.</p><p>“It’s okay, Luna, listen to my voice. Just listen to me, Luna.” He whispers, and she stops crying, looking up at him.</p><p>“G-Garrus,” She whimpers, and he holds her tight, whispering it’s going to be okay.</p><p>***</p><p>A few hours went by, armed civilians and gangs were dealing with the rest of Cerberus troops. Aria is in her spot in Afterlife beating the shit out of the General, wanting to kill him, but she promised not to since Luna wants to talk to him.</p><p>Walking upstairs, Luna crosses her arms as she looks at him. He glares at the floor, angry with The Illusive Man abandoning him.</p><p>“Speak.” She calmly orders, when he didn't listen, she punches him a few times, before he finally spoke.</p><p>"What do you want to know?"</p><p>"I want to know what Cerberus is planning on doing." She glares, "Are the adjutant the only thing they have created?"</p><p>“You think adjutants are the only thing Cerberus is creating?” He smirks, “No, there are different monstrous beings his scientist are creating as we speak. More things to cause panic and havoc. More things for him to control.”</p><p>She waits for more information but loses it when he remains quiet. "<strong>There is more you're not telling me</strong>." She growls, her eyes black and ready to punch him with her biotic enhanced hand. The anger from letting The Illusive Man get to her earlier building up.</p><p>He glares at her, “It’s amazing how many creatures you can create when you fuck with genetics.”</p><p>“<strong>Why</strong>?” She grabs his collar, bearing her teeth to him, her mind changes him into The Illusive Man himself.</p><p>“Why? Because we needed population, we needed living sentient beings as a control group, a means to an end, as The Illusive Man put it, and Omega was ripe for the taking.” Luna's body begins to glow red/blue and he could feel the burning of her power, “Omega is the first of many, Shepard.” He finishes and coughs up blood.</p><p>Luna gives a horrific screech, picturing The Illusive Man, wishing to kill his control over her. Prevosky's eyes grew wide before they explode, and everyone watching cringes. </p><p>Garrus ready himself to control the Banshee, but before he could speak, Prevosky's body explodes over Luna, drenching her in his blood. </p><p>Her eyes change back to normal, feeling defeated even if they won Omega, and she drops to her knees, sobbing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A...Lot...Of...Action! Was still fun though. The next chapter going to dial the action back! You know I never got any feedback on this emotional FemShep. I'm going to assume everyone is okay with her, although, I'm sure some roll their eyes at it. Just want to point out, I know I made her emotional, but she really is serious when the time calls for it, I swear lol.</p><p>Anyway, If you do like my story, and enjoy the premise, Kudos/Comment/Bookmark and share! Your love is very much appreciated! I love you, Thank you, and have an amazing day! See you next Monday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Implantation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is a need for a break after Omega, but new information causes them to look into the source.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Omega is the first of many, Shepard.”</em>
</p><p>After Omega, they have been searching long and hard for Cerberus, especially after learning what they are doing with the dead bodies of victims of Element X; but Cerberus isn’t that easy to catch.</p><p>Sometimes they would find a clue to help them. Such as the one, they found after finding out from Admiral Kahoku that his marines on Edolus haven’t returned home.</p><p>Luna and her team went to figure out what happened and learned something lured his marines to a thresher maw nest. Miranda suspected it was Cerberus, and Jack surprisingly agreed with her. To which the Shadow Broker confirmed it after paying for the information.</p><p>After learning this, Luna learns from Kahoku the multiple Cerberus facilities on different planets. The more information they received from the bases, the closer they got to what Cerberus is doing, and why they had to lure unexpected soldiers to their death.</p><p>Reaching the last base, they enter inside to see Admiral Kahoku’s dead body full of needles, clearly experimented on. As James prepares his body for the Alliance, Luna gets on a console to look through the files.</p><p>“Found anything?” Garrus asks, walking over to her.</p><p>She quickly reads, “Yes, remember those…green looking, humanoid creatures?” He nods, “Well, they are called Thorian creepers.” She continues to collect the data.</p><p>“Thorian?”</p><p>“Yes, I don’t know where this ‘Thorian’ is, but it could be helpful to look into it." She looks over the information some more, "The Broker would love this information.” She whispers to herself.</p><p>“Alright, but explain the Rachni?” He crosses his arms, “If I remember correctly, you saved the Queen, which means she’s working with Cerberus?”</p><p>Luna bites her lips, “She…I…no, she promised that she would go off to a different planet far away to grow her family and race.” She frowns. “Cerberus were the ones who held her captured, Garrus, I’m sure she wouldn’t just…work for them again.”</p><p>He sighs, “Do you think…maybe they recaptured her?”</p><p>She turns back to the console, “Honestly, I think so...” She whispers. “They sing so beautifully it would be tragic for them to end up like that again.”</p><p>James looks over at them, “Hey, I finished preparing the body.” He looks at the bag, “Sucks, he was one of the good Admirals.”</p><p>“Cortez, it’s time for us to head out,” Luna calls into her omni-tool.</p><p>“Aye, Aye, Commander.”</p><p>Once on the Normandy, Luna is typing away after taking a shower and typing up her report to the Shadow Broker and the Alliance. The door opens up, and Garrus walks in with some chocolate, popping one in his mouth while walking over to the couch.</p><p>She pouts, “Really?”</p><p>He looks over at her, “What?” He asks, popping another on in his mouth as he turns on their cabin screen.</p><p>She crosses her arms and glares at him, “Garrus.”</p><p>He chuckles, “If you want some, come sit on my lap.” He winks at her, crossing his legs, and popping another one in his mouth.</p><p>She huffs, but stands up anyway, and walks over to him. Sitting on his lap, she quickly attacks the chocolate, popping on in her mouth.</p><p>“Oh…this one has fruit in it!” She claps, going for another one.</p><p>“Yeah, ordered them a few days ago.” He grabs another, and they begin to watch his political drama.</p><p>“This again?”</p><p>“Um…yes, it’s the greatest show in the entire galaxy.” He laughs as she rolls her eyes.</p><p>“After they killed my favorite character, screw this show.”</p><p>He laughs harder, “Are you serious? They needed to! This is how we get to see all kinds of characters and their decisions.”</p><p>“Their decisions are stupid, and leads to pointless war and death.” She grumbles, taking another piece of the chocolate.</p><p>“Yes, and it’s amazing.”</p><p>As they continue to watch the show, Luna leans on his chest with a smile on her face. Work has been hell lately, but at least they have a bigger clue on Cerberus. Now that the Rachni Queen is in the mix, things are getting even more stressful. If she doesn’t stop the Rachni problem, it’s going to be her head.</p><p>A character on the show is beheaded as soon as she thinks this, “Awe, come the fuck on! This king is an idiot, and I bet he’s going to die next.”</p><p>Garrus tilts his head, “You know he has been making stupid mistakes. Would not be surprised if he died. If anything it would add more political drama.”</p><p>Luna laughs, “Yes, which is what you want. More drama.”</p><p>“I mean, yes. I’m glad I can binge this, and I hope the ending is good.”</p><p>“What if it’s bad?”</p><p>He narrows his eyes, “No way could they fuck this up.”</p><p>“Spectre Garrus, Dr.Shepard would like to see you.”</p><p>Luna stands up and walks back towards her computer. As he is leaving, she calls out for him, and he walks over to her, humming. She stands up and kisses his mouth with a smile.</p><p>“Just wanted to kiss you.” He chuckles, and leaves, telling her he will be back.</p><p>***</p><p>Garrus sat down, waiting, and feeling nervous as Dr. Shepard looks over his charts. He runs a hand over his face, as he waits for the results. She hums a small tune, and he tilts his head, remembering Luna singing the song.</p><p>“Her lullaby,” He said, and she looks at him with a smile.</p><p>“Yes, something that would always calm her down as a baby.” She turns back to the charts, “This song has been in my family for generations. My mother used to sing it to me, and told me so.” She chuckles, “I don’t know how true, but it's nice to have something to pass down from generation to generation.”</p><p>He continues to sit there quietly, as he waits for her to finish up. Hopefully, nothing is wrong with him, or that would be annoying. The last thing he needs is to die or get sick while dealing with Cerberus.</p><p>“Alright, so!" She stands up, “You are fine Garrus, thank you for being cooperative during the test. There is nothing I found different about you.”</p><p>He nods, “So, what about Luna and this problem she has.”</p><p>Laena nods, “Luna will be fine, she’s just changing. I just wanted to check you over and see if anything is happening within your body since I am sure you and Luna engage in the intake of fluid during intercourse.” She laughs at his face of horror.</p><p>“Well, uh….” He coughs.</p><p>“Garrus, you are thirty-five years old, and practically my son, do not be ashamed of talking about this with me.” She giggles, and he nervously chuckles and feels happy at her calling him her son.</p><p>“I guess Luna has really influenced me.”</p><p>She smiles, “Yes, she has, but don’t take that from her.” She takes out a cup and gives it to him. “Here, I’m going to need a sample of your semen.”</p><p>He pauses, “What?” He takes the cup, blinking in shock.</p><p>She rolls her eyes, “I need a sample of your semen, Garrus. The tests we just did is just the beginning. I have many other tests for you and Luna. These are integral in understanding what is happening to Luna.” She moves her hair from her face and starts to type on a datapad.</p><p>“You think...my semen is the reason why Luna is changing?”</p><p>She chuckles, “There is a good chance, yes. As I said, you both are engaging in intaking each other's fluid during intercourse. That could be changing her biology, or should I say, evolving.” She looks up at him.</p><p>He swallows, “Evolving?” He asks, looking for his shirt.</p><p>“Yes, Luna is changing and it makes sense after what we’ve been through.” She shoos him, “Now go, Garrus, I need that sample to continue my research.”</p><p>He nods, and leaves the lab, heading to the elevator. Saying hello to Traynor and Chambers speaking to each other, they smile and said hello back, before going back to talking.</p><p>Once inside the cabin, he sees Luna typing away at some emails. He goes to kiss her, and she turns her head towards him, kisses him softly, smiling at him as she continues to type.</p><p>“Hey, Big Guy. How’s everything.” She said, rubbing her neck.</p><p>He coughs, “Well, I need to give your mother my semen, so there is that.” This causes her to stop typing and look at him weirdly.</p><p>“Excuse me?” She narrows her eyes, and he could see the fire in them.</p><p>“Uh...that came out wrong.” He panics, going over his words of choice.</p><p>“Ya, think?” She crosses her arms and tilts her head in anger at that lovely statement of his.</p><p>“She just needs a sample.”</p><p>Her eyebrow twitches, “Why?” It's her mother, no need to be jealous, but it's her mate, and the only person who can have his semen is her damn it!</p><p>“To check why your body is changing. Said it could be because of all the….uh,” He coughs, “fluid we intake during intercourse.”</p><p>She blinks, “Really?” He nods, and after a few awkward minutes pass by, she laughs, “Your semen is changing me?” She laughs harder, slapping the desk.</p><p>He shrugs, “I’m just doing what the doctor is telling me.”</p><p>She pauses, and laughs again, “Wa-” She laughs harder, trying to catch her breath. Tears ran down her eyes and Garrus facepalms leaving her to her laughing.</p><p>As he stands in the bathroom, he starts to think of Luna naked, but her laughing outside is loud and it ruins his concentration. Sighing, he uses his visor to watch a video she made of herself to give to him.</p><p>She starts naked, <em>good this will be easy</em>, he thought, feeling his slit becoming wet as it trembles.</p><p>Luna laughs harder, “Your cum is changing me!”</p><p>He groans in annoyance at her breaking his concentration, focusing on Luna taking her custom made dildo of his cock, and begins sucking it.</p><p>“<em>Daddy</em>,” She whispers in the vid, he groans, taking his hand, and rubbing himself. There is laughter in the background, but all he could hear is lewd noises of Luna fucking herself to her toy.</p><p>“There we go,” He whispers, taking his cock in his hand and stroking it slowly. He continues to watch, going faster, then slower, sometimes squeezing to get the feeling of Luna.</p><p>“<em>Da</em>-”</p><p>“-ddy,” Luna cuts her video-self off, walking into the bathroom, and smiling. “Want help?”</p><p>He pants, “Would like it, if you’re done laughing.”</p><p>She grabs his cock, and begins to stroke, “It’s just so…funny,” She licks some of his pre-cum, and he moans, “Your cum is changing my body. Come on, Daddy, that’s hilarious.”</p><p>He shook his head, “It’s not confirmed, but your mother wants to see.”</p><p>She starts pumping his cock a little faster, using his wetness to help her work at it. Twisting her hand, and flicking each of his ridges. He thrusts his hips into both her hands, working him together.</p><p>“You know what you should, Daddy?” She smiles up at him</p><p>His eyes closed, “What….Vixen,” He pants.</p><p>“Cum into my mouth, and I’ll fill the cup that way.” She grins, and he shook his head.</p><p>“No, Vixen that…would ruin….the sample.” He stops thrusting and grabs her breast. She giggles, and takes her shirt off, giving him access to put himself between them as he thrusts upward.</p><p>“What about filling my pussy and I could eek it out that way?” She licks at his tip each time it gets close to her face.</p><p>He stops, “Eek?”</p><p>She laughs, “Yeah, Eek.”</p><p>Not knowing what to say he continues to thrust his cock between her breasts feeling himself getting closer.</p><p>“Daddy,” He hums, “Fuck a baby in me,” He groans, “Come on Daddy, make me a Mommy.” She moans, and he cums.</p><p>She gasps, as it got on her face. Garrus said sorry, as she laughs and uses the cup to collect his sample. Once it was full, she places her mouth on his cock, and begins to suck, drinking the rest of him with his hand on her head.</p><p>Laena looks up with a smile as Garrus walks inside with Luna giggling behind him.</p><p>“You can put it there,” She looks to see him nervously placing it on the tray, “Wow, a full house there.” Seeing that the entire cup is full.</p><p>“I…uh...hope it’s not a problem.” He feels so much embarassment at his mother-in-law pretty much going to look into his swimmers.</p><p>She chuckles, “No, although it's more than needed, it’s fine in the grand scheme of things.” Noticing Luna behind Garrus trying to hide. “Luna, you need something?”</p><p>She burst out laughing, “Nope, just came to go to the QEC and talk to the Broker.” She slaps Garrus behind, “And also to see him nervous.” Going on her tippy toes, she kisses his twitching mandible. “Love you, Big Guy, talk to you later.”</p><p>“Love you too,” He looks over to Dr. Shepard on her omni-tool, preparing her meeting with Mordin. “Is that all? Do you need me for anything else?”</p><p>She shook her head, “No, you can go. I’ll call I need you again.” She didn’t even look up to see he wanted to die on the spot. Still not used to having his mother-in-law having his semen sample.</p><p>He leaves, but not before calling out and saying bye to her, and she told him goodbye back.</p><p>***</p><p>Luna is in the information room fixing up an identity for her and Garrus to use on their mission to infiltrate the ExoGeni fundraiser for Zhu’s hope. She grumbles a bit, seeing that all of the people who will be attending will be human.</p><p>“Damn it…looks like I have to use Kaidan or James as a date.” She sighs, “It would have been nice to enjoy myself with Garrus without guns and biotics.” She mutters, she stops and starts to remember something. Using her omni-tool, she calls Navi with a smile on her face.</p><p>
  <em>“Lulu, do you need something?”</em>
</p><p>“Yes, how that transformation tech you showed me weeks ago?”</p><p>
  <em>“Uh…?”</em>
</p><p>“The one where you can change how people look?” Luna hums, “The one where you can change into human, and vice versa?”</p><p>
  <em>“Oh! Yeah, what about it?”</em>
</p><p>Luna grins, “Can we do field testing?”</p><p>
  <em>"Seriously?! Yeah!"</em>
</p><p>Reaching down into deck 4, she enters Navi’s room and saw Navi fixing a few things up. Luna coughs, and Navi turns around with her omni-tool.</p><p>“Okay, so I did more testing on it on myself, and it works pretty well. We still are trying to add more races to it, not going so well though.” She pouts, “I only have settings for Turian and Human.”</p><p>Luna grins, “That’s great. On this mission, I plan on having Garrus look, Human, which would be a benefit.”</p><p>Navi nods, “Do you want to at least test it out? See how it feels to be a Turian?”</p><p>Luna gasps, “Uh…Yes, please! Let’s do this.”</p><p>“Yes!” Navi walks over to her, “Give me your omni-tool and I'll install it there so you can turn it off and on whenever you please.” Luna starts to think of ways to trick people, “Understand you are not actually becoming a Turian, you will just look and feel the part.”</p><p>“That’s fine. Should I be worried about anything else?”</p><p>Navi thinks, “Yes, it only can last a few hours right now. I am still working on making it last a little longer. I don’t want it to be a permanent thing, just something you can use to infiltrate.”</p><p>Luna nods, “Great,” Navi pulls away, “Can I use it now?”</p><p>“Yup! Let’s see how it looks.”</p><p>Luna types on her omni-tool and Navi claps as Luna changes right before her eyes into a Turian female. Her eyes are still red, she has a brown hide and is bare-faced similar to Navi. </p><p>“So? How do I….holy shit is this the flanging sound effect!?” She gasps, “I have a flanging effect on my voice!”</p><p>Navi laughs, “Yes! It’s working! I’ve been tinkering so hard with changing the voice to the coherent sound of said species!”</p><p>“Did my eye color change?” Navi shakes her head no, “How can I change it? I remember you changing your grey eyes to red.”</p><p>Navi shows her how to bring up a hologram of her body, “So, this is your body. What I am trying to go for is changing race, the skin or hide tone, eye color, how deep your voice is, etc." She sighs, "Sadly, at the moment it’s only eye and hair color.”</p><p>“Like an RPG?”</p><p>“Yes,” Navi chuckles nervously, “Hilary got me this game called The Sims 54, and I spent hours in character creation.” She explains the game a bit, and Luna asked if she could send her the code so she could play it as well. </p><p>Luna changes her eye color to purple, “How does purple look?”</p><p>“You look great.” She blinks, studying the changes in Luna.</p><p>Luna looks behind her, “Garrus is not going to like this,” Looking at her lack of ass.</p><p>Navi rolls her eyes, “Are you serious? This is serious tech; please don’t think of sex when using it.”</p><p>“Of course not, Navi…I would never.” She looks into her pants, “Holy shit…I have a slit!”</p><p>Navi coughs, “Anyway! This is still in development, but you can use it. As for Garrus, he needs to come here so I can install it.” She turns around to look at her datapad.</p><p>Luna nods, “Alright, I’ll go get him myself.” She gives a devious look and leaves the room before Navi could stop her.</p><p>“That’s okay I can just tell Edi to-” She pauses, looking around for Luna, “Lulu?”</p><p>“She left to get Garrus, Naviana.” Edi said.</p><p>Navi sighs, “Great…I guess it’s going to take a few hours for her to come back with results.” She perks up, “In the meantime, I guess I can...call James.” She giggles.</p><p>Luna hums a little as she walks around in her Turian body. Some people did a double-take, wondering who the hell that is, but she just says hello and they pretend they knew her. Passing by Kaidan talking to Miranda, while they are eating some lunch, she tells them hello, which they said hello back normally, before doing a double-take to look at her.</p><p>Reaching into the battery, she sees her target and coughs, gaining his attention. Garrus turns around ready to greet her but pauses as he looks at her.</p><p>“Hi, are you Garrus Vakarian?”</p><p>He narrows his eyes, “Yes, and you are?”</p><p>“I am Tela; it’s nice to finally meet you. I hope I wasn’t disturbing you.” She walks closer to him and touches his arms.</p><p>He tenses, “Um, yes, you are disturbing me. I need to focus on calibrating to make sure the gun is working properly.”</p><p>She sighs, “That’s a shame,” her hand starts to crawl up his arm; “I would really like to get to know you.”</p><p>Garrus grabs her hand, “Can you stop? I have a mate…uh…Tela.”</p><p>“It’s okay, what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” She didn’t notice the glint in his eyes. When he looks down on her, he smirks.</p><p>“You know what? You’re right,” Pulling her closer to him, causing her to gasps, “What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” He licks at her neck, and she shivers, “It’s been a while since I’ve been with a Turian woman. I hope I don’t disappoint.” He whispers.</p><p>Luna is panicking and feeling confused. He should have pushed her away, not accepted her advances. <em>Does he know!? No! He couldn’t have figured it out! This asshole!</em></p><p>“Um…you know what, I think I should go.” She tries to pull away from him, but he pulls her back to him. <em>Oh, boy, he is going to punish me for tricking him.</em></p><p>“Why must you leave so soon, Vixen?” She could feel spanking already, or worst, nipple play. “Since you want to play tricks on Daddy. I have to punish you.” He purrs in her ears.</p><p>“G-Garrus, I’m s-sorry, Daddy,” She moans, as he licks at her hide, amazed at the real feeling of it. His hand reaches down her pants, and is amazed again that she has a slit. She’s pants as he rubs her slit, trembling in his arms.</p><p>“It’s so real,” He whispers, feeling her slit opening for him, as he slips his finger inside of her, they groan at the feeling. Feeling her pool into his hands is affecting his own slit, as it opens for her.</p><p>“D-Daddy,” She moans louder, and he bites at her neck as he fingers her, feeling her walls squeeze his fingers while using his thumb to rub at her clit. Lifting his head, he looks down at his mate and feels his mind doing mental gymnastics at her looking just like a Turian.</p><p>His instinct to breed with her is going wild as he fingers her in this form, but he’s so confused why how she looks like this. Her mouth is slightly ajar, and her long tongue is full of saliva indicating how turned on she is. Their eyes meet, and he feels her squeezing against him again.</p><p>“Luna,” He whispers, swallowing hard, and trying his best to not get attached to this form of hers, but it was so…different, and…Turian. His tongue wraps around her own and they begin to push and pull. She is breathing heavily, trying to keep up with his skill tongue, but that doesn’t matter, Garrus knows how to be a Turian, she does not.</p><p>“Daddy!” She pulls away from his tongue, and throw her head back, cumming in his hand. As she rides her orgasm, she struggles at typing something on her omni-tool, reverting to her regular form.</p><p>Garrus watches in awe, “Wow, this takes roleplay to a whole new level. Can you do other races? Maybe Asari?”</p><p>She lightly slaps his arm, “No, Big Guy, only Human and Turian.” She licks her lips, feeling her normal tongue.</p><p>He chuckles, taking a seat, “Well, seeing you as a Turian is an experience I didn’t know I wanted until now,” He rubs the top of his pants.</p><p>“Oh?” She wiggles her eyebrows.</p><p>“But, tell me, how can you become a Turian?”</p><p>She chuckles, sitting on his lap, “Navi and her friends came up with it years ago and told me about it some time ago. There is this mission we need to do that involves only Humans and rich people.”</p><p>He wraps his arms around her waist, “And you want me to become Human?”</p><p>“Yes,” She smiles, already picturing how he would look.</p><p>“And if I say no?” He asks, knowing he will go regardless, but he wanted to know her other options.</p><p>She giggles, “I would ask Kaidan or James to go with me as a date.”</p><p>“Yeah….no,” He said sternly, pulling her closer to him, “I will come, no need to ask them.”</p><p>“I thought you can Kaidan are friends?” She tilts her head.</p><p>“Nooo, definitely not, but we set aside our mutual hate for the mission, and…for you.” He admits, kissing the top of her head.</p><p>“Really? For me?”</p><p>“We want you to be happy, Luna.” He sighs, “As much as I hate to admit it. We both love you, and no, not in a different way. We love you romantically, and sexually, but we want you to be happy first and foremost.”</p><p>Luna hums, “I see. Well, that makes things a bit awkward, but it's okay!” She jumps up, and grabs his hand, “Let’s go make you Human, Daddy.”</p><p>He chuckles, “If this leads to sex with me as a Human. We’re going to have sex with you as a Turian, no question.”</p><p>She looks back at him, “Deal,” She grins, as they walk to the elevator, hand in hand. Kaidan and Miranda look over at her, wondering if she was the Turian that walked by them to the battery.</p><p>“No,” Miranda said towards Kaidan.</p><p>He looks deep in thought, “But…I mean…”</p><p>“Not possible. I told you Element X doesn’t change you physically. Just changes internally like hormones, cells, and such.” She crosses her arms, “Just trust me.”</p><p>He nods, “Well, you are the scientist.”</p><p>When opening the door to Navi’s room, Garrus saw a black girl on top of James kissing him, as he holds her waist. Before Luna could say something, Garrus, angry at the fact James is cheating on someone he considers his little sister, pulls the girl off him and punches him in the face.</p><p>“Scars! Shit!”</p><p>“How dare you cheat on my sister?” He shouts, punching him some more.</p><p>Navi grabs his arm, “Stop! Garrus stop!”</p><p>Luna uses her biotics, stopping Garrus from punching James in the face, again. Navi rushes to James and asks if he’s okay.</p><p>“Relax, Big Guy! That’s Navi!” She calls out to him.</p><p>Garrus looks at her, “What?” He looks at Navi in her human form then back at Luna, “Are you shitting me right now?”</p><p>Luna snickers, “No, that’s really Navi.” She stops using her biotics, and Garrus just stares at human Navi some more as she tends to James.</p><p>“I was just…testing out something with James. I thought you both would be MIA for hours.” She groans, “Muscles, let me get you some ice, okay.” She kisses his cheek and walks out.</p><p>James groans in pain, “Shit. Not the first time an older brother kicks my ass, but honestly, I was cut off guard this time.”</p><p>Garrus coughs, “Damn, James, I’m sorry. I just saw some random Human girl on you, and pretty much lost my shit.” He chuckles nervously.</p><p>“Yeah, you don't say?” He laughs, but groans in pain from doing it, “You don’t have to worry Scars. I’m smart enough not to cheat on Tiny.” He looks at Luna, “Shit, my face hurts just from you punching me. Can you imagine two strong biotics on my ass?”</p><p>“Okay, got something to help!” Navi walks in smiling. Resting the pack on his face, he thanked her. Turning around she glares at Garrus, “Don’t you have something to say?”</p><p>Garrus stares at her but didn’t say anything, only tilts his head in confusion at her form. He reaches forward and touches her ‘hair’. She shivers, and slap his hand away from her.</p><p>“That’s my fringe! D-don’t do that.” She looks away bashfully.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s just so…real…how?”</p><p>She grins, “Lots of creativity, research, sleepless nights, and dedication!” She grabs his arm, “Now that you are here, I can install it into your omni-tool for the mission that you and Lulu need to go on.”</p><p>He nods, “Yeah…right. The mission.”</p><p>“So, just as I told Lulu, this is not permanent. This will not make you Human, you are still very Turian, and need to remember that. The only thing you can do right now is to change your eye color or hair color if you are Human.” She smiles at him.</p><p>He looks at his omni-tool and saw the Human form he would look like. “Can’t I change the hairstyle?”</p><p>“Not in time for the mission, Garrus.” She giggles, “It was hell to figure out how to get my hair this way. Always came out straight, and it felt weird having straight hair.”</p><p>He sighs, “Alright.” After typing, he waited for something to happen. To him, he thought his bones would change or something painful.</p><p>“Oh…my….God.” Navi looks wide mouth at him.</p><p>“Spirits,” Luna whispers.</p><p>James laughs, “Are you serious?”</p><p>He stands there, “What?” He sniffs and turns to see Luna trying to hide her scent, but he can smell her arousal, “That good looking?” As he asked this, he is surprised his voice didn’t change much, just a slight flanging effect and is deeper.</p><p>“Fuck…Garrus…even your voice has a slight flanging sound to it.” She whispers, shifting in her spot.</p><p>Navi hums, "I guess I need to work on the voice changing more. I mean my voice sounds fine, right?" She frowns, upset some something going wrong.</p><p>"I think it's because you're a female. So, it's much easier for you to get that down right over a male." James smiles, "Either way you sound amazing, Tiny."</p><p>She blushes, feeling impatient to be alone with him. “Well! This is amazing, but I would love to tend to my boyfriend now, so, you know.” With a bashful look, Navi places a hand on her hip and points to the door. "Leave."</p><p>Luna grabs Garrus’s hand and pulls him out of the room, and straight into the elevator. Garrus looks at her, wondering when she will talk.</p><p>“I can smell your arousal, Vixen.” He whispers, and she squeals.</p><p>“I can’t help it. You are amazing looking. Jeez, Garrus,” She pouts, “Turian form? Sexy. Human form? Sexy!”</p><p>He chuckles, “I don’t understand what the problem here is. I see that as a plus,” He snakes his arms around her waist.</p><p>She jumps on him, much to his surprise, “The problem is, I can’t keep my hands off of you.” She seductively whispers in his ears, “I prefer your long tongue though, Daddy.”</p><p>“Oh?” He uses his omni-tool and changes back, “Come here you.” She giggles, kissing his mouth.</p><p>***</p><p>Garrus and Luna were driving to the fundraiser. As Garrus drove, Luna is doing final changes to her makeup and look.</p><p>“What do you think red hair?” She changes her hair color, “Or black hair?”</p><p>He looks over at her for a second, and nods, “I like the red hair better.”</p><p>She smiles, “Okay, green eyes,” She blinks and her eyes become green, “Or blue?”</p><p>“Blue is nice, but I like green better.” He comments, turning the car. “What do you think of me?”</p><p>In his human form, Garrus has grey combed back with fade hair and a goatee with fair skin tone. The tech isn’t good enough to take away his facial scar, but Luna is very happy about that and said it made him look manlier. Similar to Luna and Navi keeping their height, he kept his height of 216 cm.</p><p>“You look amazing. The quick shopping was nice as well.” She giggles, looking at his outfit and touching his nicely done goatee, “Not bad at all.” She whispers.</p><p>He side-eyed her, “This is weird, but I can really see how this would work.” He chuckles, “Stop touching my goatee. I don’t want you to mess it up.”</p><p>She pouts and sits back, “At least you let me do your markings.” She smiles, looking at his face.</p><p>“I’m not going to lie…I was scared you would fuck it up.” He laughs, and she pinches him, “Ow! Shit…being Human sucks.”</p><p>She giggles, “It’s only for a few hours, Daddy. You can handle it.” She starts to play with her omni-tool, making sure everything is going well.</p><p>Garrus is quiet, looking over at her sometimes noticing how different she looked, but not too different. What makes his heart race is the fact she copied his markings on her face. It clicking to him that she will be his wife, again yes, but this time through marriage and not bond marking.</p><p>“Okay, our names are Jane and Gabriel Gunn. We are married and wealthy business entrepreneurs who wish to invest in ExoGeni, and want to help the people of Zhu’s hope.”</p><p>“Gabriel Gunn, okay." He nods, taking in the information. </p><p>"Damn, if I could change my skin tone I would go for pale skin, green eyes, red hair." She giggles than gasps, "And freckles, I could one hundred percent pull off freckles!" </p><p>He looks at her, "First of all, freckles are nice, but your scars are sexy." He winks and she bashfully looks away with a grin on her face, "Two, why change your skin tone? I love your skin tone. Still reminds me of chocolate."</p><p>She pokes his cheek, "Because, Garrus, it would be fun to play as a whole new person!" Her face turns serious, "My name is Jane Shepard, and this is my favorite Turian in the galaxy." She winks at him.</p><p>"Does Jane hold any significance for you?" He tilts his head, noticing the name 'Jane' coming up frequently. </p><p>She laughs, “My father wanted to name his firstborn daughter Jane, but then he met my mother, and she wanted Lunaria." She hums "Did get to give it to me through my middle name though.”</p><p>“And he went with her choice.” Garrus chuckles, the pauses, "Wait! you're right, it is your middle name." Luna giggles at his realization. After a moment went by, and Garrus turns the car, he looks over at her. “What would you name our child we would adopt. Assuming we go for a newborn.”</p><p>"I don't know, Garrus, I'm still on the fence about children."</p><p>He frowns, "Oh."</p><p>She notices his expression and hums, “Naveen if we have a son or Lucian. That sounds nice.”</p><p>“Naveen? Sounds like Navi.” He raises his eyebrows.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s what my father wanted if my mother gave birth to a son.” She grins, staring at his face and memorizing it.</p><p>Garrus laughs, “Your father really loves the name Navy.”</p><p>“Oh God, yes, but we loved him for it.” She smiles and turns back towards the sky road. "What would you name our daughter?" She asks, there is still some hesitation, but...the fantasy doesn't seem too bad.</p><p>He grins, "Cinnamon." </p><p>"What?" She laughs, "Garrus, you do know that's a spice for humans, right?"</p><p>He nods, "Yeah, but as a name it's cute." He winks at her, "And any child of ours is going to be cute." He hums, "Maybe would work for an Asari." </p><p>Luna looks at him, before giggling, "Cinnamon." She repeats, getting used to the idea.</p><p>Garrus is quiet, before looking over at Luna who is smiling at the flying cars. His hand reaches over and brushes her cheek, realizing how different it feels with his Human hand. She looks at him and giggles at the feather-like touch.</p><p>“You know, I hope to have kids in the future with you, Luna.” She slightly opens her mouth, “I'm not saying now, but think about it? I mean, it would be nice.” She kisses his hand and leans into it with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Okay, I promise I'll think about it."</p><p>Once they landed, a valet came by and took their car to park. Luna smiles sweetly as they walked inside with Garrus holding her waist. As they mingled with the guest, Luna paid attention to everything, wondering when she could sneak off for information. Garrus quickly adapted to his role as an executive who wishes to expand his brand.</p><p>“You two are quite fascinating. Although, I never really saw much of what you two do.” One of the men said, and Luna giggles.</p><p>“Well, what we do is very important in the Terminus System. You probably don’t see much of us since you mainly work within the Alliance Space.” The man glares at her.</p><p>“Well,” He starts, and Luna already wants to punch her in the face, “I just think working in the Terminus System means we would have to deal with aliens,” He said with disgust.</p><p>Garrus tenses and Luna feels it, “Believe it or not, those aliens are working hard for us. It’s why we are so wealthy and fortunate to take a risk in helping the sad people of Zhu’s hope with 500 million credits.” He calls out, and many people gasps.</p><p>Luna smiles, as the man rolls her eyes, “That is quite a lie.”</p><p>“Oh? Do I sense jealousy?” Luna mocks, “I understand, seeing how ExoGeni can’t even support their people, which ends with people like me and my husband to fund such a…travesty.” He glares at Luna with hate.</p><p>The man turns his nose to them, and leaves, but not before Luna swipes his ID card. Others in the group ask them questions, and they happily answer. It wasn’t long before Luna finds an area and realizes she’s going to need a distraction.</p><p>“Gabriel, honey, may we go somewhere else? I want to see the scenery of this place.”</p><p>“Of course, my sweet.”</p><p>They walk away from the chatting guest and made it to a private area. Garrus pulls her into his arms and smiling at anyone who is looking.</p><p>“What’s the plan?” He asks, kissing the top of her head.</p><p>“I see an area I can enter the office to see what I can find, but I need you to distract some people.” She smiles holding him tight; making sure no one questions anything. Much easier seeing how they are together.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>She shrugs, “Make a grand speech?”</p><p>He laughs, “Are you out of your mind? I would be terrible at it.”</p><p>“You’re a Spectre, Daddy.” She pats his chest, “You’ll do great,” going on her tiptoes, and she kisses his lips. When she is pulling away, he pulls her back and kisses her harder on the lips. She gasps, as he starts to suck on her lips. His hand slides to her ass, and squeezes, she moans lightly, feeling overstimulated from this action.</p><p>He pulls away, “It’s strange to kiss you with lips. This whole evening is strange.” He pulls away from her and walks into the grand room.</p><p>Luna takes in a breath, trying her best not to crumble from that kiss. “Damn him.” She whispers, but notices how good his ass look in a suit, "Nice ass though." She grins, before hearing him calling people and starting a speech.</p><p>She listens for a bit, noticing him stumbling, but he never makes it too known. After seeing most if not everyone, distracted, she makes her way to that area she found.</p><p>“Okay, security should be small, but still competent.” She whispers, hiking up her dress to make things comfortable as she does her acrobatic stunts. When she saw a guard, she quickly uses her tactical cloak, and sneak past him.</p><p>Once inside the office, she looks around and saw a VI console. Humming, she slowly walks towards the VI, and activate it.</p><p>“Hello, Ethan Jeong, what can I do for you?”</p><p>She wonders about the name but remembers swiping the card from that shit of a man.</p><p>“I want to know about…Zhu’s hope,” the VI starts to go into detail on when it was created, and the, “No…no, tell me about the Thorian.”</p><p>“The Thorian, also known as Species 37, is a plant life form that exhibits a sentient behavior uncommon with other flora through dispersion and the eventual inhalation of spores it can affect and control other organisms including Humans by implantation within the brain.”</p><p>Luna nods, “What does this have to do with Zhu’s hope?”</p><p>“The Thorian is located under the structure of Zhu’s hope for research.” As he continues, Luna’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“Wait!” It stops, “Why is ExoGeni doing this to the colony? Who Okayed this?”</p><p>“Zhu’s hope control group has yielded interesting results as of right now 95% of current test subjects are infected. ExoGeni’s top investor, Cerberus, requires the results.”</p><p>She glares, but calms down; and takes out her omni-tool, hacking into the VI for all the data on ExoGeni, Cerberus, and the Thorian.</p><p>Once she is finished, she lays her back against the window, wondering if she should stop the Thorian to save the people, or take this information, and leave. Looking down, she watches the rich interact with each other. Laughing and smiling as they drink their expensive drinks, while Humans are being mind-controlled.</p><p>She starts to remember what The Illusive Man did to her, and holds herself tightly, upset at having to deal with something like that happening to her. With a determined look, she jumps out the window, in search of Garrus.</p><p>***</p><p>As they place their armor on, Luna sighs, checking her sniper for anything. He looks over at her and watches her hollow eyes.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Garrus asks, Kaidan look over at them as he puts his SMG away.</p><p>She jumps, looking at him in fear. Blinking back her sense of dread, she sighs. “Sorry, I just...fuck.”</p><p>“Is this because of what happened a few months back?” He asks, feeling sad it's still affecting her. They need to take things slow still, but he just wants her to be happy.</p><p>She nods, “Yeah…it’s…not fun…it’s a really horrible experience, and I hate…that I had to experience it.” She gives him a dead look, hearing the voices whispering in her head.</p><p>He rubs her back, “It’s going to be okay.” He bends down, touching her head, "Remember to take your time and breathe. I am right there next to you."</p><p>She smiles, "And listen to your voice." She looks at him, "Your voice help keep things under control."</p><p>He chuckles, leaning to her ear, "You just like when Daddy's in control, don't you?" It wasn't until he finished saying it, he became scared of having his words back fire.</p><p>"I love when you control me, Daddy." She playfully growls, feeling happy at the soothing effect Garrus has on her. </p><p>Kaidan coughs, and they look over at him. With embarrassment, they laugh and joined him and Cortez on the shuttle.</p><p>As they made their way to Zhu’s hope, Luna closes her eyes. The voices came back the closer they get, knowing what they are going to walk into. She doesn't let this stop her though, and with a hand squeeze from Garrus, she smiles, willing away the voices that want to take control. <em>I am in control</em>.</p><p>Walking around in the colony, the people were kind, but there is a small sense of oddity to their mannerisms and speech. As Garrus and Kaidan ask around, Luna looks for their leader and spots a man who is instructing them.</p><p>“Hi, are you the leader here?” She asks, and the man nods.</p><p>“Name is Fai Dan. I’m sorry for not having anyone to show you around, but we are a bit tied up with problems such as our food, and water.” He sighs, rubbing his head.</p><p>“Maybe I could help, and for a reward, you can tell me more about Zhu’s hope.” She smiles, and he looks at her suspiciously, before nodding.</p><p>“I can’t look away from help. You would think ExoGeni would help,” He grumbles, “Regardless, right now the power is a problem, which forces our water and food to be short right now.”</p><p>Luna nods, listening to everything he has to say. She hears the whispering in her head again, but pushes them away, telling him she will make sure to fix the problem. As they went to help with the problems, she felt happy that Garrus and Kaidan weren’t acting like fools. The last thing she needs right now is two bickering idiots.</p><p>It wasn’t long until they made it deep inside the tunnels enough to see a man talking to himself. Kaidan asks him if he is all right, and he explains that something has implanted itself in his head that it refuses to get out. Immediately, Luna felt fear at learning this; Garrus notices, and whispers to her it’s going to be okay.</p><p>“It’s…painful” He laughs, “Get it out!” He shouts, and Luna covers her head, trying to force the voices from taking over her mind again. ‘His’ fingers are crawling into her throat, and she could feel herself becoming wet.</p><p>Garrus glares, “Kaidan shut him up.” As Ian continues to laugh and sport nonsense.</p><p>“I can’t! What do you want me to do, kill him?” He asks.</p><p>“I fight, and I fight! Like running through a thorn bush,” He shouts, “It’s here! It knows you are dangerous now!” He screams and runs off.</p><p>Luna is choking as her mind tricks her into believing The Illusive Man is fucking her throat, as she looks wide-eyed, and squeezing her legs tight. Garrus hold her tight, whispering to listen to his voice. When she finally calms down, she looks at him with a sad look.</p><p>“I’m sorry. He’s…still in my head.” She whimpers.</p><p>“It’s okay” He sighs, feeling upset for her pain, “That’s it, Luna, after this we are going to take a break.” He commands using his ‘Daddy’ voice.</p><p>She sigh, “I…okay…yeah your right.” Standing up, she inhales then exhales, “Let’s get this over with…the Thorian knows why we are here.”</p><p>As they made their way back to the colony, Luna stops, and groans a little, holding her side, feeling a cramp.</p><p>Garrus holds her, “Are you okay?”</p><p>She groans, looking a little worried, before finally feeling normal, “Y-yeah…must be my period. Sorry.” She smiles, and coughs, walking ahead of them; Garrus sighs and follows her.</p><p>The colonist starts shooting at them when they arrive, and they run to cover.</p><p>“What do we do? We can’t just kill them!” Kaidan shouts.</p><p>“I can use my tactical cloak, and knock them out!” She shouts back.</p><p>Garrus looks at her. “What if they can tell?”</p><p>“I’m sure they won’t be able to.” She goes invisible and starts to run across the battlefield, knocking them out by using her arms around their necks. Garrus and Kaidan keep them distracted by shooting around them, but not at them.</p><p>Once all of them have been knocked out, Luna sighs, grinning at the men who are shaking their heads.</p><p>“Well, that’s one way to deal with things.” Kaidan chuckles.</p><p>Luna smiles, “Let’s go,” they made it to the central area and went down the elevator towards the Thorian.</p><p>Once down below, they slowly made their way to its lair, shooting any Thorian creepers along the way as Garrus comments on them being on the mission with Admiral Kahoku.</p><p>Seeing more colonists, Luna does the same tactic as before, managing to knock them out without causing any harm. As they continue their path, Luna pauses as she watches Fai Dan walking towards them in a daze-like look.</p><p>“It…it…I…no…” He mutters, shaking with a pistol in hand. Luna is ready to use her tactical cloak, but he screams, “No! I won’t! Shepard! Please…please save my people!” He shouts before taking the pistol and shooting himself in the mouth, causing his head to explode, and his body to drop to the ground.</p><p>Luna’s eyes grew wide, “Shit…”</p><p>“Did you tell him your name?” Garrus asks, and she shook her head. They walk around the body, not before Luna pictures back to when she held a pistol to her head. If it wasn’t for Garrus…if it wasn’t for Garrus.</p><p>He grabs her face, “Look at me, you didn’t do it…okay.” He said, knowing what she is thinking.</p><p>Kaidan frowns, “Shepard…”</p><p>She looks at him, “You don’t understand…It was really hard…the voices were so loud, and…and he won’t stop…his fingers.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Garrus whispers, reassuring her.</p><p>She inhales once again, and exhales; they continued their journey.</p><p>It was not long before the three of them are before the Thorian itself. They are shocked at the massive size of it.</p><p>“Spirits…how the hell do we kill it?” Garrus questions.</p><p>There is a loud sound, and they look over to see the Thorian spitting out a green Asari. Their eyes were wide as the body shakes and spazzes in their general direction.</p><p>“You…you…come here….to kill me,” It starts, “No…all I must do is keep you here…Cerberus will protect me.”</p><p>Luna glares, “I couldn’t give a shit about your alliance with Cerberus. You will no longer mind control the people here!” She growls, and before it can talk again, she uses an electric slash against the Asari, causing her to fly off the edge.</p><p>“We won’t be able to kill it conventionally, Luna.” Garrus points out, looking around.</p><p>“This way!” Kaidan shouts, seeing something to the right. As they kill off the Thorian creepers coming after them, Luna spots a large ball of something attached to the wall. Judging from what it' connects to, she notices that it is a piece of the Thorian. Using her sword, she swings at it, yelling.</p><p>The Thorian screams in agony and spits up another Asari below. They quickly race to find more of the implants that connect to the Thorian. Each implant on the wall they found receives a slash or a gunshot from each of them, causing the Thorian to scream in pain.</p><p>There are more Thorian creepers and more Asaris on their ass. This wasn’t an easy fight, as the Asaris are highly skilled, and the Thorian creepers were everywhere, trying to overwhelm them.</p><p>“There is the last one!” Luna gasps, kicking a creeper off her, and rushes towards it. Another Asari blocks her path, and they fought before it throws them both towards the Thorian. Garrus shoots at the last nod multiple times, with Kaidan’s help. The Thorian screams in pain and Garrus rushes over to see if Luna is okay.</p><p>She floats using her biotics, and lands in front of him, tired. He pulls her into his arms and kisses her on the lips.</p><p>“Don’t ever do that again.” He chuckles, and she laughs, breathing heavily.</p><p>“What can I say? I love danger.” She hugs him, breathing in his scent.</p><p>“Uh…guys,” Kaidan said, holding up his gun at another pod that is opening up. Luna holds her sword and narrows her eyes.</p><p>An Asari drops from it, not green, but violet. She groans, holding her head, before standing up. Gasping at the weapons pointing at her, she gulps.</p><p>“D-Don’t shoot, I mean no harm.”</p><p>“Who are you and why shouldn’t I kill you right now.”</p><p>“My name is Shiala,” She sighs, “and you shouldn’t kill me because, I have information, and everyone wants information.” She places her head down, “I can tell from your armor, you are not Cerberus, which means, you saved me.”</p><p>Garrus puts his gun down, “Saved you?”</p><p>“Cerberus…they used some kind of drug on me. Something…Omega…OE.” She sighs, thinking, “Omega-Enkaphalin…it stopped my biotics and they used me to integrate with the Thorian. Offering me to it.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“You…took Liara from them to understand the Prothean message. It wasn’t long before they learned of ExoGeni and what they are doing with the Thorian. They wanted the Cipher to understand the Protheans messages, and to gain the knowledge of mind control.”</p><p>Luna gasps, “I’ve been having that problem…I can see things Prothean, but I can’t understand the language.”</p><p>She nods, “I can give you the Cipher.” She slowly walks toward Luna, who hesitates.</p><p>“How do I know it’s not a trick?”</p><p>“I understand you are concerned, but if there is a ploy, you can kill me.” She calmly states, and Luna sighs.</p><p>“Okay.” Shiala touches her hand, and Luna prepares herself for the joining. She remembers Morinth but feels it’s not the same.</p><p>“Embrace Eternity,” She whispers, as her eyes turn black, and Luna’s eyes turn right after.</p><p>***</p><p>“The Alliance will keep control and monitor Zhu’s hope with the help of ExoGeni. Hopefully, this time they won’t try to mind control Humans.” Anderson finishes.</p><p>“Thanks, Uncle David. Speak to you later.” He nods and ends the call.</p><p>Luna sighs, pulling away from the ledge, and begins to think about everything from Shiala, the mind control, the Thorian, Cerberus, and now….the Protheans relation with Element X.</p><p>“Hey,” She looks up to see Garrus.</p><p>“Hey,” She kisses his mouth, and he holds her tight.</p><p>“I meant what I said, Luna, we’re going take a break. Relax and visit loved ones on the Citadel. A lot of the crew members are tired, and need a bit of shore leave.” She nods, laying her head on his chest.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right, Daddy.”</p><p>He chuckles, “I’m always right, Vixen.”</p><p>Luna laughs, “Shut up.” Slapping his chest.</p><p>“Careful, Vixen.” He purrs, as his eyes darkened at her. She winks, turning around, and slaps her ass while walking away from him. “That’s it.” He grabs and brings her over his shoulder as she laughs.</p><p>***</p><p>He breaks his glass with anger; Eva rushes over and begins to clean up silently. First Liara, then Omega, and now learning of the Thorian defeat! The Illusive Man is beyond pissed at losing key factors in his mission… and of course, it was all because of that slut, Lunaria Shepard…if only he was able to capture her.</p><p>“Eva,” He growls.</p><p>“Yes, Master,” She whispers almost in fear.</p><p>“Give me the progress on David Archer.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay! So, did you notice it? *Wink* *Wink* *Nudge* *Nudge!* No? Still won't speak to me, huh? Alright, well how about that disguise ability, huh? </p><p>After googling some fan art of Human Garrus (I think you should to, just to get a picture xD), I couldn't help myself. If you ever played Sims 4, aliens have that tech, so I say, why not!? No, this will not become a 'Human Garrus' or 'Turian FemShep' fic blah! This just adds more diverse situations and options for Luna and Garrus, trust me.</p><p>If you do like my story, and enjoy the premise, Kudos/Comment/Bookmark and share! Your love is very much appreciated! I love you, Thank you, and have an amazing day! See you next Monday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Happily Never After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luna and Garrus finally take a break, but they are reminded of the reality they live in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna sits up in bed with a gasp, feeling cramps. “Great,” She grumbles.</p><p>Garrus groans, turning over to look at her with tired eyes. “Everything okay?”</p><p>She nods, “Just light cramping.” She stands up and walks into her bathroom. Garrus yawns, sitting up in bed, narrowing his eyes at the bathroom light before it closes.</p><p>Checking to see if she is on her period, she saw the light bloodstain, and groans in annoyance.</p><p>Getting back in bed, she kisses Garrus, “Sorry for waking you up.” She moans, sliding into his arms and smiling.</p><p>“It’s okay.” He instantly falls asleep.</p><p>Luna on the other hand lays there, thinking, feeling stressed about Cerberus. Then there is Thane, and his condition becoming worse. Not to mention, Kasumi also needs to tell her something important. Also, what about Garrus’s family event? Should she even attend?</p><p>She sighs, feeling a headache forming, and turns on her back, staring at the stars. Garrus lays on her chest and starts to rub her stomach, slowly. She is not cramping anymore, but it is a nice gesture. Kissing his fringe, she lightly brushes his mandible and smiles.</p><p>“Thank you, Garrus.” She whispers.</p><p>“You’re welcome. Now go to sleep,” He chuckles.</p><p>She slowly falls asleep, and when he figures she is asleep, he passes out on her chest with his hand on her stomach.</p><p>After waking up, and getting ready to stay on the Citadel for a bit. They walked towards the information room, speaking about what to eat for breakfast, whose going to die next on Garrus’s favorite show, and Luna’s desire for a new home with a pool.</p><p>Passing by Laena’s lab, they saw her working and talking on her omni-tool through the window. She spots them and calls for them to enter her lab.</p><p>“Hey, mom.”</p><p>“Yes, Mordin they are here.” She signals for them to sit, “Yup, talk to you later.”</p><p>Luna frowns, “Oh, we didn’t mean to interrupt your meeting with Dr. Mordin.”</p><p>She chuckles, “You didn’t. Plus, I was hoping for you both to stop by.” She smiles, “May we talk?”</p><p>“Sure, what’s up?”</p><p>She nods, “I want to get some test done. Such as blood work, urine test, feces, skin.” She continues.</p><p>“Skin?” Garrus tilts his head.</p><p>“Oh, hide for Turians.” They look at her confused, and she sighs, “I need to keep you both monitored as I continue to write my consensus on how Luna’s body is evolving.”</p><p>Luna goes to bite her fingers, be Garrus quickly grabs her hand. She sighs, and whispers sorry, Laena chuckles.</p><p>“Thank you, Garrus. I keep telling her to stop, but I think it makes her keep going.”</p><p>Luna sighs, “I am losing my mind. Missions after missions. Cerberus. Omega. Mutated creatures. The Council. The Illusive Man…Thane. Now, this?…Fuck.” She grumbles, and feels a headache forming, already.</p><p>“You don’t have anything to worry about when it comes to this, remember when our bodies evolved to eat dextro and levo? Just trust me, Luna.” She holds her hands, “You are fine, I promise you. While I do this with Mordin, please take advantage of this break and enjoy yourselves.”</p><p>Luna nods, “Okay.” She looks at her mother, “Should we do the testing before or after the break?”</p><p>“We do it now.” Walking over to get her things, “How does blood sample first sound?” She asks.</p><p>Garrus could see the worry and fear in Luna’s eyes, and wonders if it’s because of the needles or because of her evolving body or…everything else. Most likely, everything in general, but honestly, it doesn’t matter, since his mate right now is stressing out and he wants to comfort her.</p><p>Grabbing her hand, he squeezes, giving her reassuring eyes. She smiles at him and lays her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you, Garrus. I don’t know what I would do without you by my side.”</p><p>He chuckles, “I could say the same for you.” He rubs his fringe, “I’m worried as well, but I believe everything will be fine.” He thinks of his mother, “Just need to have hope.” She nods and squeezes his hand.</p><p>***</p><p>A week after Laena’s tests. The Normandy crew are on the Citadel, restocking, relaxing, and getting to spend time with family who lives on the Citadel. Some went to other planets for the time being, but most are on the Citadel waiting for when they need to get back onto The Normandy.</p><p>This gives the Spectre couple time in their own home away from the cabin, which gives them the space they prefer to do whatever they want. Eat, sleep, dance, laze around, or have sex, such as now, where Garrus pounds into Luna, who is moaning loudly, gripping the computer desk for support.</p><p>“Come on, Daddy, is that the best you can do?” She taunts, and he growls, slapping her ass, causing her to cry out.</p><p>“Don’t taunt me, Vixen,” He warns, slapping her ass again, and she whimpers.</p><p>She giggles, “Awe, but I love taunting you, Daddy.” She turns and looks at him with a devious look, “I love getting the animal out of you.” She growls, and he leans forward onto her back, fucking into her squeezing hole.</p><p>“I’ll show you an animal, Vixen,” He purrs, licking her neck, and she moans again, begging for more. As he thrusts into her, the items on the desk would shake and move out of control. A datapad flops in front of Luna’s face, and she moans, before looking at it oddly.</p><p>With a gasp, she picks it up and shows it to him. Garrus pants not paying attention, as he holds her waist while rubbing her clit, and loving how much she is squeezing him.</p><p>“Look, Daddy! The perfect home! It’s so beautiful.” She smiles, running her fingers over the device.</p><p>He grunts looking at the datapad, “Seriously? You’re looking…at a house…while I’m deep inside…of you, Vixen?” He leans up, and holds her waist, lifting her up a little, causing her feet to daggle.</p><p>She moans at how deep he is inside of her, “I…just…want a perfect…home. Fuck!” She gasps, clutching the pad as he cums into her.</p><p>He thrust slowly and deeply into her multiple times, tensing each time he feels himself hitting her cervix, filling her with his seed.</p><p>She grunts feeling a bit of pain, “Oh…that...that was a little too deep, Daddy.” She whispers as he gets her back on her feet. She notices the lack of bulge and wonders in sadness, while her pussy drips more of his cum than usual.</p><p>“Sorry,” He pants, before lifting her up, and placing her on the desk, facing him, “Let me make it up to you.” He bends to his knees and begins to lick at her cum dripping pussy.</p><p>Luna moans, grabbing his fringe, “Yes, Spirits, Garrus.” She gasps, humping into his face. She looks down to watch him lap their cum from her pussy. He looks up at her, and winks, before slicking his tongue deep, causing her to throw her head back from the feeling.</p><p>He mumbles something, and she looks down at him with a questioning gaze; he pulls away and chuckles.</p><p>“I said, I like the home, and we taste…really good together.”</p><p>She laughs, “Yes! We should visit it,” She smiles, opening her legs wider, “Also; you’re not done yet, Daddy. Clean me up.” She demanded.</p><p>He gives her a long lick, and she purrs, “As you wish, Commander Shepard.” He huskily said, before plunging his long tongue back into her, watching the glint in her eyes when he called her that.</p><p>While he licks, and drink from her, she picks up the datapad, moaning a little when he flicks her clit.</p><p>She grins, “So, a new…home on the Citadel.” She flips through a few, “I am thinking…three bedrooms, four…bathrooms, and a pool!” She moans cumming into his awaiting mouth.</p><p>He pulls away, looking up at her, “Whatever you want, Vixen.” He chuckles and stands up.</p><p>She glares, “This is a partnership, Daddy, and as my fiancée, we need to work together to find a new home.” She growls, and he sighs, between her legs, “Now, would you like an office just for you? Since our apartment now, doesn’t have one.”</p><p>He nods, “An office does sound nice.” He kisses her lips, and she giggles, telling him to stop, but he shoves his long tongue deep in her mouth. Enjoying the taste of both of them, she drops the datapad, for now, and enjoys the sweet, and salty, kiss.</p><p>***</p><p>The realtor turns to them and gives them a big smile. “That does it for the homes today. Are there any of the homes in particular you enjoyed?”</p><p>Luna smiles, “Well, I liked the third one.”</p><p>“I prefer the first one.” Garrus crosses his arms, “The third one seems a bit too large for us two.”</p><p>She turns to him, “I mean, yes, but it has an amazing pool, plus, having five bedrooms isn’t so bad. Think about the extra space for other activities.” She winks.</p><p>He chuckles, “Yes, that does sound nice.” He looks at the realtor, “What did you say the price is?”</p><p>“The first one is 2.1 million credits,” Garrus coughs wide-eyed, “And the third one you both seem to really want, “She smiles brightly, “Is 3.5 million credits.”</p><p>Garrus looks at Luna with wide eyes, and she cringes, knowing Garrus isn’t going to want it. His eyes kept telling her that they can’t, but she keeps begging and thinking of the pool.</p><p>“Uh…Talia, right?” The Asari nods, “These homes are beautiful.”</p><p>“Garrus,” Luna pouts.</p><p>“Uh…you know what, we are going to talk about which home we want as a partnership,” empathizing partnership, “And will get back to you.” Luna whines.</p><p>Talia looks between the two, before smiling, “Well, you have my number. If you want anything, I am here.” She walks away.</p><p>She gives him sad eyes, “Garrus,” She whimpers.</p><p>“Hell, no! Do not use your Vixen eyes on me. We can’t buy any of these homes.” He facepalms and shakes his head. They start to walk towards their next destination, and Luna groans in annoyance at Garrus not agreeing with her.</p><p>“Daddy, did you see the pool? Did you see the kitchen? Did you see the rooms!?” She gasps.</p><p>He continues looking forward, “Vixen, why the hell would we buy any of those expensive homes when we don’t even stay at our current home for that long?” He asks, and she opens her mouth to speak, but realizes he makes sense.</p><p>“You are…sadly correct…ugh,” She sighs, thinking.</p><p>They quietly walk the presidium, holding hands while Luna is still deep in thought. Garrus has a lazy look on his face, wondering where they are going.</p><p>Children ran around, parents were speaking quietly to one another, and shopkeepers were advertising for others to come to their shop. Garrus saw a cake shop, and almost tense, realizing Luna’s birthday is coming up in a month. Looking over to her, he saw she is still thinking hard about something.</p><p>“Do you want to leave tomorrow? Go back to hunting Cerberus?” She asks, looking over at him.</p><p>He narrows his eyes, “We just got onto the Citadel, Luna. Stop working so hard.”</p><p>She sighs, “We didn’t ‘just got onto the Citadel’. It’s been a week. Perfect time to leave since we need to stop them.” She glares ahead, “If we don’t, who will?”</p><p>He frowns, worried for her mental health, “Luna, there are other Spectres on the case, you do know this right?” She frowns, “Look, you’ve been stressing and working way too hard lately. Let’s just enjoy the small vacation.” He calmly states, thinking of a way to convince her to relax.</p><p>“But…Cerberus. Have you already forgotten what they are doing, Garrus? They are creating monstrous things using dead bodies.” She gasps, “What about indoctrination and the missing colonies?” She rambles.</p><p>“And we sent in the report, which other Spectres are looking into as well.” He stops walking, squeezing her hand, “Stop trying to save the galaxy twenty-four seven. I know things are important, but it’s not going to blow up if you take a small break, Luna. It’s okay to let others do the work while you relax.” He looks at her concerned.</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“No buts.” He sternly said, and she pouts but relents, realizing he’s right. Having constant headaches has become a problem lately, and she’s been struggling at keeping her emotions in check; she needs this break.</p><p>Crossing her arms, “Fine, no buts.” She grins, “Unless they’re the sexy kind, then yes butts?”</p><p>“Yes, unless they’re the sexy kind,” He chuckles, before pulling her towards a place he thinks she would like.</p><p>Walking the silver strip, Luna is impressed. Garrus spoke about coming here often with his friends to relax after a hard day at C-Sec. She listens with her own set of responses, telling him that she has never been here before since she doesn’t explore the Citadel as much.</p><p>“Seriously? We lived here for how long now?” He looks at her in shock.</p><p>She shrugs, “I just come here, enjoy my time with you, spend time with family, and then I am off on my adventures.”</p><p>He looks at her in disbelief, “Can I just say you wanted to buy a damn house worth 3.5 million credits, Luna.”</p><p>“Yeah I did and I own that I did!” She laughs, “But, it just would be nice to have a damn pool.”</p><p>“Why are you so obsessed with pools?”</p><p>She gives a small smile, “On Mindoir we never had a pool. My dad was going to invest in it, but…Batarians happen.”</p><p>He looks at her, watching as her eyes regress into the memories of her childhood. When her facial expression changes to sadness, he holds her.</p><p>“Come on; let’s go to the Castle Arcade. Lots of games we can see if we can get high scores on.” He places his head on top of hers, and she smiles.</p><p>“Thank you, Garrus.”</p><p>Once inside Castle Arcade, they begin to play, trying to one-up each other on the scoreboard. Luna glares at the fact that Aria is the top score in Shattered Eezo, and pushes herself to beat it, but Garrus is pretty damn good.</p><p>“Are you shitting me!?”</p><p>He laughs, “What? Can’t handle the heat?”</p><p>She grumbles, “I’ll show you heat,” She taps her hand faster, trying to get the upper hand on him, but he’s quicker, and she gasps as he wins, again.</p><p>“The undefeated champion!” He raises his hand in the air, “Bow to the better half.”</p><p>Luna glares at the game, “You must have cheated! I…I should have won!”</p><p>He chuckles, “It’s okay, Luna. Sometimes…you just have a better half.” He raises his hand in the air again, “The undefeated champion!”</p><p>“Is that so?” Kaidan asks, crossing his arm, and they turn to him.</p><p>Garrus narrows his eyes, “Alenko.”</p><p>“Vakarian.” He narrows his eyes back.</p><p>Luna looks between them, “Alright, I see where this is going.”</p><p>Watching them compete against each other is funny, and she wonders if they realize how friendly they are to one another. <em>Not a friend, my ass.</em> She thinks before noticing a certain thief betting in a game.</p><p>“Is that Kasumi?” She smiles and walks away as Kasumi looks over her shoulder with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Shep!” They hug, “How's it going? Sorry, I wasn’t here when you arrived; Jacob and I got caught up on business.”</p><p>“It’s okay, and there has been…a lot going on.” She takes a seat, looking at the game Kasumi is watching.</p><p>“Well, get ready for more because I still need to tell what I found out. Not threatening…at least not yet.”</p><p>She tilts her head, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Kasumi sighs, “There has been some weirdness going around with Udina.” She crosses her arms, “I’ve been keeping my eye on him for you while you work on Cerberus.”</p><p>Luna gasps, “Thank you Kasumi, you don’t know how…stressful things have been.” She sighs, “Garrus asked me to stop thinking about work, and relax.”</p><p>Kasumi chuckles, “I agree with him. You're like mama Shep, always working.”</p><p>“Yeah…” She groans, “Ow…” holding her side in question, after a minute the pain is gone.</p><p>“You okay?” raising her eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah…just my period cramps. It doesn’t hurt as hard, as before, but it comes for a moment then disappears.”</p><p>“Are you not taking your pain killers?”</p><p>Luna shook her head, “No, only because it’s not horrible. If it becomes severe, I’ll take my meds. Until then I can deal with the dull ache.” She chuckles, “It’s a little weird because usually, it’s more powerful than this.”</p><p>Kasumi nods, “Should you have your mother look into it?”</p><p>Luna waves her hand, “No, I think I’m fine and there is nothing to worry about. Plus, she said not to stress about my body anymore, and so I will stop stressing.” Kasumi stares at her for a moment, before nodding and taking her word.</p><p>Kasumi jumps as the relay is destroyed, “Damn it….there goes my credits.”</p><p>“How’s Jacob? You said something about you two were caught up in business?”</p><p>Kasumi giggles, “He’s fine, most likely sleeping in the hotel room,” Her eyes turn devious, “He had a long night.”</p><p>Luna laughs, “Kasumi!”</p><p>“What! It’s true,” She grins.</p><p>The two players left the table, and new players take the seat to begin. Kasumi places another bet, with Luna joining in on the fun. Garrus shouts that he’s the best, and they both turn to see Kaidan telling him to do another.</p><p>Luna giggles watching them both go at it. They were laughing, joking, and trying to ‘cheat’ by pushing one another. <em>At least I don’t have to stress about them anymore</em>, She thought, watching them enjoy being around each other.</p><p>“So, tell me.” Luna crosses her legs, “Are you two long distances? Or work together?” She asks turning back to the game ‘Relay Defense’.</p><p>Kasumi hums, “Both. Most of the times he is getting me out of trouble, and smuggling things for me.” She smiles, “Other times I work on my own, while he does his work.”</p><p>“Any Spectres on your ass? Because I can’t save you if they get you, Kassy.” She chuckles.</p><p>“Oh, yeah! But, I am too good, so I think I am fine.” She pokes her cheeks, “And I don’t need you to keep getting me out of bad situations, you know.” She smiles, “I know I fucked up in the past, but I have learned many ways…of patients.”</p><p>Luna smirks, “Oh, patients, huh?”</p><p>Kasumi is quiet, as her eyes turn sad, and Luna looks at her oddly. Reaching over, she grabs her hand and squeezes.</p><p>“Yeah…I went to see Thane.” She whispers, and Luna swallows, “It…was hard, but he still taught me a thing or two.” She looks toward Luna, “I’m no assassin, but his teachings still work.”</p><p>Luna sighs, “He’s…getting worse.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I talked to him when I first came to the Citadel, but I plan on visiting him again soon before I leave.”</p><p>Kasumi nods, “I’ll join you this time. I’m taking a break as well, so why not.” She curses when her bet loses again. “Seriously? Come on.”</p><p>Luna grins, “I win.”</p><p>“You bet against me!?” She gasps as Luna receives her credits.</p><p>“Oh yeah! You have terrible luck.”</p><p>She gasps, holding her chest, “I feel offended!” They laugh and betted one more time. This time Kasumi bet the same as Luna.</p><p>As they watched the battle once again, Kasumi eyes Luna, feeling happy at being here with her after so long of being separated. Luna whispers ‘come on’ chanting as the game kept going.</p><p>With a smile, Kasumi lays her head on Luna’s shoulder, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you became Spectre, Luna, but know, I was watching.”</p><p>Luna smiles, wrapping her arms around her, “I know you were, Kassy. Don’t worry about it.” She jumps up cheering after winning.</p><p>***</p><p>Garrus looks at himself in the mirror, eyeing his fringe, and his tuxedo. Luna is on their bed lazily watching him, yawning.</p><p>“You sure I look okay?” He turns, showing himself off.</p><p>She nods, “You look handsome, Daddy.” She yawns, looking exhausted. He walks over and sat down near her, taking her feet in his hand and massaging them.</p><p>“You’ve been tired lately, Luna. Are you eating right?” He asks as his hand hits a good spot, causing her to moan in pleasure.</p><p>“Yes. It’s just been a long day. House shopping, hanging out with Kasumi, walking around,” She sighs at his massage, “It does help that I’m trying my best to be really lazy during this vacation.”</p><p>He chuckles, “Maybe I should…not go to the dinner and stay here to take care of my mate.” He purrs.</p><p>She kicks her leg in the air, pointing her big toe at him, “Oh hell no, Daddy, you are not going to use me as an excuse to not spend time with your family.”</p><p>He groans, “I wouldn’t mind going if it’s only my immediate family, but to have…everyone? I already feel exhausted.” He tries to grab her feet, “Have your fringe gotten longer? Your talons are looking dull there, Garrus. Are you finished fetishizing Humans?” He growls, finally grabbing her feet with his hands.</p><p>Luna sighs, “Now I’m a fetish? God…your family can be so…ugh.” She glares.</p><p>“I know, but you know some of them really want to meet you.”</p><p>“Uh…no.” She moans again from his hands. “I have zero motivation for meeting new people, and would much rather stay home and sleep.”</p><p>He looks away from her as he continues to massage her feet. A thought crosses his mind, but he pushes it away. Doesn’t seem relevant, anyway. Luna noticed his changed demeanor, and sits up, touching his arm.</p><p>“Everything alright, Big Guy?”</p><p>He sighs, “Yeah, but I have been thinking,” Looking at her, “I never got to meet your whole family.”</p><p>She blinks, “You’ve met my grandmother,” She smiles brightly; “She loves you!”</p><p>“Yes, Hannah is amazing, but I was thinking…what about everyone else?”</p><p>Luna bites her lips, and falls back onto the bed, “Everyone else…is distant. Has always been and will always be.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>She groans, “Because, they are racist. Similar situation with your family.” She frowns, “They haven’t accepted Navi after all these years. So, we don’t talk to them. As for my mother’s side…well you know how that goes.”</p><p>Garrus sat there looking at her, and she stares back at him. There is a moment of hurt in her eyes, but she blinks and it’s gone…just like that. Turning on her side, and pulling her feet away from him, she closes her eyes.</p><p>“Can we not talk about the Shepard family? The only Shepard family I know is my father, my grandmother, my mother, and my sister. That is all the family I need.” She sighs, “Doesn’t help that after I became Spectre, they want to ‘reach out because we love you’. Just full of bullshit.” She whispers.</p><p>Climbing into bed with her, he pulls her into his chest, spooning with her. He starts to whisper about their wedding in the future, even if they don’t know when, and this made her smile. Remembering her cramps, he starts to rub her stomach, feeling a sense of happiness.</p><p>“I love you, Luna.”</p><p>She sighs from his touch, “I love you, Garrus,” She yawns again, falling asleep. He lays there with her until he hears her snoring.</p><p>It took him almost an hour to get to the event. Outside, he stares at the door, and wonders if he could just leave. Go back home in bed with his sleeping mate. He sighs, knowing he can’t do that. This is family, and it’s been a while since he’s seen them.</p><p>The door opens, and his sister walks out with an annoyed look but changes to surprise when facing him.</p><p>“Garrus! Hi! Finally, everyone kept asking for you, and dad told me to ‘go to his damn house and drag him here.’” She giggles, grabbing his hand, and pulling him inside.</p><p>“Honestly, much rather go home right now,” He grumbles.</p><p>She rolls her eyes, “Come on, really?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“But, family.” She frowns.</p><p>He shrugs, “I can’t wait for the questions of my love life, completely ignoring my mate, questioning my work performance, and telling me I need to fix my carapace.”</p><p>She didn’t say anything, instead, she sighs, knowing he’s right.</p><p>An hour goes by and Garrus is sitting in a corner, drinking while thinking of leaving soon. He stares at his family, talking to one another, comparing war stories, and the kids playing around.</p><p>“Garrus,” He turns to see his uncle, and he nods once his uncle sits down. “How are you, my boy? Your father tells us you are still with that Human.”</p><p>Garrus contemplated rather he should talk, or just ignore him. With a sigh, he looks at his Uncle, and nods, “Yes, I am still with ‘that Human’, actually, let’s not call her ‘that Human’; her name is Lunaria Shepard, thanks.” He forces himself not to glare.</p><p>His uncle chuckles, “Relax, son, I don’t want to be all preachy like everyone else at this junction.” He grabs his drink, “Just wondering how she’s doing?”</p><p>Garrus looks at him suspiciously, “She’s…doing well right now. Should be asleep or maybe eating some ice cream,” He felt happiness at thinking of her, “Maybe even watching some romantic show or movie.” He chuckles.</p><p>“A romantic heart?”</p><p>Garrus nods, “Yes, she loves romance.”</p><p>They were quiet while drinking with each other. Garrus notices his father talking to some female he’s never seen before. He tenses when they look over at him, and the female smiles at him, waving. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, he stands up and thank his Uncle for the talk.</p><p>Walking around the Vakarian family is a hassle as they kept asking questions about the ‘Human’ he’s mating. His future and Spectre status. Some even scolding him for even thinking of living with a Human when he should be with a beautiful Turian female so he can have a family. Some even brought up going with a Qurian instead; at least they have the same protein as him.</p><p>His head is killing him, but he finally made it out of that hellscape. Taking a deep breath, he groans, holding the railing of the balcony and pulling his body in a stretch, hoping the annoying voices and thoughts would just…go away.</p><p>“There you are, Garrus.” He turns to see his mother.</p><p>He gives her a tired look, “Mom,” Taking her into his arms; he presses his head on hers.</p><p>“Taking a breather?” She asks, pulling away from him.</p><p>He nods, “So…many opinions.” He sighs, leaning against the railing and looking down, watching the people walking as sky cars fly around.</p><p>“Don’t listen to them,” She giggles, “They always want to talk and find fault in others besides themselves.”</p><p>He chuckles, “Yeah, I know. Just wish it wasn’t me.”</p><p>Galina touches his arm, before grabbing the railing and looking out with a happy look on her face. She takes in a deep breath, allowing her body the air it needs. Garrus gives her his hand, and she giggles, taking it. They begin to dance slowly, listening to the music from inside.</p><p>“They love asking me about my progress, and my time here. Wishing I bring the family back to Palaven.” She sighs, laying her head on his chest “It’s as if they are blaming…me for having us here.” She whispers.</p><p>Garrus lays his chin on her head, “Don’t listen to them.” He mutters.</p><p>She laughs, “Oh, it’s hard, but I don’t, Garrus. My family loves me…and they are not upset having to live here for me.” She looks up at him, “Are you upset?”</p><p>He chuckles, “No, I am happy to have you here mom.” Their heads touch, swaying slowly in happiness.</p><p>She cups his mandibles, “Such a mama’s boy.” She whispers and giggles.</p><p>“Mom,” He laughs.</p><p>Solana walks onto the balcony, looking at him weirdly. They both pull apart and wonder why she’s looking at Garrus in shock.</p><p>“Are you…cheating on Luna?” She whispers.</p><p>Garrus looked at her in shock, “What? No!”</p><p>“Then why is there a female here asking for you, and saying you both are together?” She glares at him, “Spirits, Garrus…Luna loves you.” She almost screams.</p><p>Garrus looks at her angrily, “I did not, have not, and will not cheat on, Luna.” He walks past her, “Where is this female you are talking about because that is bullshit.” Solana points to his right.</p><p>He turns and saw the female Turian, talking to one of his aunts, and he makes his way over to her. When he got closer, he stops, sniffs, and his eyes grew wide.</p><p>Luna turns to him, and smiles, saying something to his aunt, then walked over to him. Garrus tries not to laugh, as she stands in front of him using her Turian form.</p><p>“Hey, Big Guy.”</p><p>“Luna,” He chuckles, “Why?”</p><p>“I was scared you would run away from family, and I believe family is important. Also, I wanted to see how Vakarians party.” She looks around, “Not bad.”</p><p>He takes her hand and brings her to a table for them to talk. Once she sat down, he kept looking at her, wanting to laugh, and kiss her at the same time.</p><p>“I wonder if Solana would kill me if she finds out I’m infiltrating the Vakarian’s party in my Turian disguise.”</p><p>He snuffles his laugh, “She thinks I’m cheating on you.” He holds her hand, looking at her red eyes, “I can’t believe no one can tell.”</p><p>“This tech is amazing, and I owe Navi so much for it,” She laughs.</p><p>“How long do you have with it?” He asks, looking her up and down. She gives him a teasing glance leaning her head on the palm of her hand.</p><p>“I have until twelve, my love. I am truly Cinderella.” She giggles at his confused face, “It’s an extremely old fairytale from the 20<sup>th</sup> century.”</p><p>“What’s it about?” he leans back, noticing his family looking over at them.</p><p>“Cinderella is mistreated by her evil step-mother and sisters. One day a letter arrives stating there is a ball to attend for the Prince.” She smiles, “She was so happy, but then her evil step-mother and sisters created a way for her not to attend.”</p><p>“That’s unfair,” He crosses his arms.</p><p>She giggles, “Yes, but then her fairy godmother appears. Using her magic, she creates a way for Cinderella to attend a ball.” He tilts his head, enjoying her storytelling, “She attends the ball, but, once the clock strikes twelve, she must leave, because the magic gift will stop working, and she will become herself once more.”</p><p>His brows plate raises, “Oh, no.”</p><p>She crosses her legs, “So, with this knowledge, she attends the ball, and out of all the women, who wish to marry the Prince,” She looks at him, “The Prince chooses her.”</p><p>Standing up, he gives her his hand. She happily takes it, and they begin to slow dance with the music, ignoring the whispering, and shock from his family.</p><p>“What happens next?” He whispers.</p><p>She looks into his eyes, “They dance, falling deeper and deeper in love!” She giggles, and he pulls her hand up, making her spin.</p><p>“Then?”</p><p>“Then, the clock struck twelve, and she flees into the night, leaving her glass shoe.” She sighs, laying her head on his chest, “He searches for her everywhere using the shoe, and once he found her. They lived happily ever after.”</p><p>He chuckles, “Using the shoe?”</p><p>She giggles, “Yes,”</p><p>“Sounds like the prince had a foot fetish.”</p><p>She shook her head, “No, he just…loved her.” She whispers, looking into his eyes.</p><p>“After one dance?” He looks into her eyes.</p><p>She nods, “Yes,” She closes her eyes as he lays his head on hers, enjoying their moment. “I love that story as a kid. It’s old, but I would dream of meeting my prince charming sometimes.” She sighs, “As I grew older…that dream died, but,” She looks at him.</p><p>“But?”</p><p>She places her head in his chest, giggling, “But, who needs a prince charming when you have Garrus Vakarian.” He grabs her chin, drinking in her Turian body, wanting to explore this form. At first, he felt ashamed at liking her Turian form, but Turian or Human, it’s still Luna; his Cinderella.</p><p>“You know what I realized from that story?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He pulls away from her, “She changes, The Prince and her fell in love during their dance…and even after he saw the true her,” He takes her arm, and she gasps, as he forces her back to her human form, “He still loved, married her, and they lived happily ever after.”</p><p>She looks around alarmed as everyone is in shock, gasping, and looking at her. Some with anger, some with shock, and some with…happiness?</p><p>“G-Garrus, why?”</p><p>He holds her close, “Because, I don’t care. You don’t have to be a Turian to please them, Luna. I don’t want you to change to please them.” He takes her hand, grabs his coat, and begins to leave.</p><p>“But, family…”</p><p>“Isn’t going to stop me from loving and being with you.” He pulls her outside, leaving the whispering noises in a huff. “I want us to explore your Turian form, but only because you want to, not because of others.” He winks, and she chuckles, holding his hand.</p><p>Outside, Luna shivers, and he places his coat over her, as he leads them towards his sky car.</p><p>“Garrus!” They turn to see Castis walking towards him. Garrus tenses up, pulling Luna behind him.</p><p>Garrus readies himself to defend Luna, “Dad…I know Luna tricked everyone, but listen-” Castis cuts him off.</p><p>“It’s okay.” He calmly states, behind him at the door is Galina and Solana staring at them.</p><p>He blinks, “What?”</p><p>“I knew it was Lunaria, although I’ve been hard on her; I remember and know her scent.” He crosses his arm, and Luna walks from behind Garrus.</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry, Mr. Vakarian. I wanted to support Garrus, and my sister…created this tech. It still needs work bu-”</p><p>“It’s okay,” He calmly states again as he looks at her, and she stays quiet, “I want to say…I…am,” He sighs, rubbing his fringe, “sorry, Lunaria.”</p><p>She gasps, “Oh…uh…”</p><p>“For the way, I’ve been acting towards you…for years.” He sighs, “Garrus is my first child, and I…placed a lot of expectations on him.”</p><p>“Dad,” Garrus starts, but he raises his hand.</p><p>“Garrus, I have been unfair to you. Watching…how miserable you looked tonight…then the constant whispering,” He rolls his eyes, “It wasn’t fair to you at all, and I realized what kind of position I placed you in.” He looks sad, “The position I placed…us in.”</p><p>“It’s…fine, dad.” Garrus relaxes, feeling hopeful that his father finally accepts Luna.</p><p>“No, it isn’t. The way you held Lunaria in her Turian form, shown me how much you love her. Your eyes always looked at her the same way in either form.” He looks at her, “For you to…change just to be with my son,” Sigh, “I’m sorry. No one should ever have to change themselves to be with the person they love for others.”</p><p>Luna gives a small smile, “I will do anything for Garrus, Mr. Vakarian. He’s important to me. It was only temperately, anyway, so I thought…why not.” She nervously chuckles, playing with her curly hair.</p><p>He gives a stern look, “I still am not comfortable with this relationship,” Luna frowns, “But, I don’t plan on ruining it, nor will I want to put you in this position again, Lunaria.” Luna gasps.</p><p>Garrus tilts his head, “What are you saying, dad?”</p><p>Castis looks at them, “I’m saying…I would love for you both to come back. Enjoy the family event; as a Human of course.” He lightly chuckles, “And…I hope in the future as well.”</p><p>“But what about everyone else?” Luna asks, her voice shaking from the emotions flowing through her mind and body.</p><p>He chuckles, “They will just have to get used to it. You are a Vakarian, after all.”</p><p>Luna is unable to speak, but tears begin to fall from her eyes at his words.</p><p>Garrus nods, “We’ll…come back in a bit, dad. Just give a minute.” Castis nods and leaves them be. Galina claps, holding her hands tightly together at seeing the exchange, while Solana is standing in shock after filming everything with her omni-tool.  </p><p>Luna wipes her eyes with her forearm, and Garrus looks at her. She sniffs, and tries not to look at him, but chokes up, falling into his chest, and crying with a big smile on her face. His heart swells, holding her tighter as a heavy weight lifts from his body.</p><p>***</p><p>His fingers are choking and fucking her in the mouth, and her pussy is wet as he commands her to suck. She shakes wanting to disobey, knowing she shouldn’t want this, but she couldn’t stop herself from sucking. He chuckles, fucking her mouth more, as his other hand explores her body, reaching down into her drenched sex.</p><p>His glowing blue eyes stare into her, “Such an obedient girl you are, My Luna.” He whispers in her ear as tears fell from her eyes, knowing this is so wrong…but feels so good. Her toes curl, as her hands grip her sheets, with her legs wide open for him.</p><p>He grins, “You want a human touch,” She moans, “You want my touch,” He groans, and she gasps.</p><p>Sitting up in best, Luna trembles, holding her body as it drips with sweat. Looking over at Garrus, she bites at lips while breathing heavily at what she was dreaming. Feeling a wave of guilt, she climbs out of bed, and quietly walking downstairs.</p><p>Taking some water, she quickly drinks it, taking in a breath, and goes for another cup. With a grunt, she walks over to the window, watching as the cars fly by. More guilt washes over her as she notices how aroused she is from that dream.</p><p>Shutting her eyes tight, she starts her breathing exercises to let go of the thoughts, wanting only to think of her mate. Hearing footsteps behind her, she tries to focus only on Garrus, knowing it was her mind playing tricks on her.</p><p>“Don’t lie to yourself, My Luna.” He whispers, and she quickens her breathing exercises, telling herself it’s not real, and to focus only on Garrus.</p><p>“Obey me, My Luna.” His hands touch her waist, and she shivers feeling her body react. Light kisses to her neck and light touches of his hand as it travels around her waist, hits her body senses, causing her mind to beg for his touch, but she fights against it.</p><p>“Don’t deny it anymore, My Luna.” She gasps, as he brings her close to him, and she moans quietly as his hand touches her thighs.</p><p>“N-No…please,” She breathes heavily, wanting her mind back.</p><p>He licks at her neck, biting it a little, and she moans, as her hot core soaks her panties from his touch, from his hands.</p><p>Reaching down, he flicks her clit, and she moans leaning into his body, wanting more, but…wanting him to stop.</p><p>“If you wanted me to stop I would have been gone already, My Luna.” His other hand grabs her throat and squeezes. She gasps, feeling her body heat up and sweat. Her knees buckle, wishing to collapse, but he holds her.</p><p>“Open,” He commands, she opens her mouth and his hand from her throat reaches up, placing two fingers into her mouth. “My Luna,” He moans, fingering her sex, as he presses his fingers on her tongue.</p><p>She whimpers, knowing this is wrong, but wanting more of it. Wishing for more of this from this…fucking man. He chuckles, and she sighs in guilt, lust, and shame.</p><p>“Suck,” he whispers, her mouth closes on his fingers, and she beings to suck. It’s as if she has been waiting so long for this treat, and finally getting it. Hungrily, she sucks his fingers, as he applies pressure, and fucks her mouth.</p><p>He moans, “You desire a human touch,” He chuckles, “You desire my touch, My Luna,” He whispers, and she pants, humping into his fingers, wanting him to go deeper.</p><p><em>“Please…”</em> She thinks, but pushes it away, as more guilt fills her.</p><p>“Please, what?” He smirks; she shuts her eyes tight, “Please, what? My Luna.” He asks again.</p><p>
  <em>“Please…cla-”</em>
</p><p>“Luna?” She gasps, “What are you doing, Vixen?” Garrus asks, yawning as he walks closer to her.</p><p>Luna freezes, as her legs tremble with her fingers in her mouth, and sex. Turning around, she sees Garrus looking at her oddly. </p><p>Dropping to the ground, she begins to cry, and he quickly gets to her. With his arms around her, he focuses on calming her down, as she sobs.</p><p>“I…you…you deserve someone better than me, Garrus.” She sobs</p><p>He rubs her back, “What are you talking about, Luna?”</p><p>She looks at him, “I…I still think of him. I…feel his hands all over my body…and he….he fingers my mouth…and….”</p><p>He swallows, “Slow down, Luna. Who is he?” He asks, knowing exactly who ‘he’ is.</p><p>She looks away in shame, “The Illusive Man…I can’t help…feeling turned on when he forces himself on me.” She whispers.</p><p>Garrus looks at her and felt his heartbreak at the thought of that…fuck claiming her. There is anger in him that he doesn’t want to feel, but he couldn’t help feeling betrayed by her right now. Even if it’s just mentally, he feels inadequate and almost not good enough.</p><p>Leaning back, he sighs, trying to stop his insecurities from taking over. She is his, and only his, but right now, he’s sharing her mind with another, and it pisses him off. He finally got over Kaidan, and now this shit happening? <em>Great,</em> he thinks.</p><p>Luna sniffs, and looks at him with sadness in her eyes, noticing the way he is looking at her. He’s trying to figure out how to fix her broken mind, and she feels bad for even putting him in this position.</p><p>“I’m…so sorry, Garrus.” She whispers, gripping her knees.</p><p>He looks away from her towards the window, “Tell me,” He whispers, and she looks at him oddly, “Tell me what happened in that dream-like state. You only told me the surface information….but what did he do to you in there?” He asks, watching sky cars flying not, not able to look at her.</p><p>She watches him not looking at her and wishes to die right now. Taking a deep breath, her fingers dig into her knees.</p><p>“He used your body…to comfort me after reliving my past. Then he…went down on me, and that was the first instance his eyes changed.” She sighs, “It wasn’t long before he and I were…having sex,” She watches as he clutches his fist, glaring at the window.</p><p>“Continue,” He tries to hide his anger and growl, but it came out regardless.</p><p>She swallows, “He…told me he loves me….and it felt wrong, but I couldn’t stop myself from…enjoying the pleasure,” She looks down, “His eyes changed again, and that’s when I tried to pull away but…he…he slapped me.” Her voice hitches</p><p>Garrus looks angry that anyone placed their hands on his mate, and clutches his hands, but releases them after realizing, in her mind, he is the one who did it.</p><p>“I’m…” He clutches his jaw, “Continue,” He growls.</p><p>“I struggled against him, but he was stronger than I. It wasn’t long before he is…sticking his…your…fingers down my throat.” She shakes in fear, “He told me to suck, but I ignore it, and when he told me to do it again…I bit him.”</p><p>He notices the fear in her eyes, “You bit him…while he looked like me….” He’s done it before with her, sure, but it’s not a normal thing for them, only when the sex is intense. She’s not very fond of it because he has talons, so it’s not easy to keep in her mouth let alone ‘fuck’.</p><p>She frowns, “Yes…”</p><p>“What about as a Human? I mean, as himself?” His heart is pounding, not wanting to know the answer, but needs to understand where her mind is.</p><p>“He…I…,” She closes her legs, thinking of The Illusive Man’s fingers fucking her throat, calling her a good girl, and telling her to suck.</p><p>He smells her arousal, “When he…does it, it turns you on?” He whispers, heartbroken.</p><p>Luna sighs, feeling guilty, “Yes…it’s something I’ve been battling with ever since that day.”</p><p>“I know you told me about this problem before…but I thought,” He sighs, rubbing his fringe, “I trust you haven’t, but I still need to know…do you think of him when we…have sex?”</p><p>Her eyes grew wide, “No! No! I would never do that. When we are together I only think of you, Garrus.” She frowns, “…but when I’m alone…he would invade my mind, and I can’t help but…let him have me.”</p><p>“H-how?” He croaks.</p><p>She shook her head, “I…”</p><p>He brings himself closer and touches her shoulder, “How does he have you, Luna?”</p><p>“Sometimes…in bed, other times other places. When he isn’t taking me that way, he would come behind me, and caress my waist,” She inhales, “He would whisper for me to obey him, telling me how much I long for a human touch…how I long for his touch.” She starts rubbing her legs together…thinking of The Illusive Man.</p><p>“Alright, Luna, you can stop. I get it.” He didn’t want to hear it anymore.</p><p>
  <em>My Luna</em>
</p><p>“He would rub my body, lick and bite my neck,” Her eyes gazes over, “He would reach into my panties to touch me.” She starts to breathe heavily, “Not long before slowly traveling his hand into my mouth to stick his fingers inside.”</p><p>His demon laughs and mocks him for losing his mate to another man, and Garrus is losing his mind, trying to fight it off.</p><p>“Luna, stop.” He could feel his rage building as images of that parasite fucking his mate!</p><p>
  <em>My Luna</em>
</p><p>Unconsciously, she begins to hump the couch, “He would command me to suck, and like a good girl, I would suck him.” She moans, Garrus covers her mouth.</p><p>“I said stop, Luna!” He shouts, panting heavily as she blinks away confused as if she were in a trance-like state.</p><p>He stares at her with anger and betrayal not knowing what to say. Pulling away, he sat there trying to stop the consent stream of her words running through his mind. His entire body is shaking, and he couldn’t stop the overwhelming depression from taking over. For years he's been battling his depression, and it's been okay. Never something that will ever go away, but he manages it well enough. </p><p>But, hearing this...is feeding the demon.</p><p>Luna’s mouth tries to say something, but nothing came out. Tries to reach for him, but he jumps up, looking anywhere, but at her. Garrus goes to say something but stops, feeling angry at watching The Illusive Man claim her right before his eyes.</p><p>“I’m...sorry….I’m so…sorry, Garrus…I couldn’t help it.” She sniffs, “It’s…like he takes ov-”</p><p>He leaves her on the couch with hardened eyes, needing to get away. Needing to think before he does or says something he would regret before morning.</p><p>“Garrus…” She sobs, “Garrus...” She holds herself and cries.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I regret nothing O.O fight me! Also, is it weird that, after weeks of this chapter being written, looking over it again I just realize I unconsciously created a trigger for Luna? Welp! Time to reedit the next chapter LOL!</p><p>If you do like my story, and enjoy the premise, Kudos/Comment/Bookmark and share! Your love is very much appreciated! I love you, Thank you, and have an amazing day! See you next Monday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Family Addition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes when you love someone, you'll do anything for them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been thirty minutes, and Garrus is still sitting in the bathroom, thinking of what happened.</p><p><em>“He would rub my body, lick, and bite my neck.”</em> He groans, trying to push the image from his mind, but it just won’t go away.</p><p>
  <em>“He would command me to suck, and like a good girl, I would suck him.” </em>
</p><p>He stands up and glares at himself in the mirror. Clutching his hand, he lightly presses his clutched hand on the glass, taking shallow breaths. Questions take hold of his mind, wondering when he’s going to wake up from this nightmare. With a heavy sigh, he lightly taps the glass and went back to take a seat at the toilet.</p><p>That…man came into their lives and fucked everything.</p><p>No, this was different.</p><p>That…fuck got into Luna’s mind, impersonated him, raped her, and caused her to be afraid of him. It was hard, but they got through it because they loved each other enough to see the truth.</p><p>However, that wasn’t all, wasn’t it?</p><p>Because that would be too fucking easy.</p><p>Of course, Luna is mentally fucking The Illusive Man. Giving herself to him…having that man claim her as his own.</p><p>
  <em>“Sometimes….in bed, other times other places. When he isn’t taking me that way, he would come behind me, and caress my waist,” She inhales, “He would whisper for me to obey him, telling me how much I long for a human touch…how I long for his touch.” She closes her legs. </em>
</p><p>His hands cover his face, “Spirits…how long will I be tested…how long will we be tested?” He groans in sadness, feeling the weight from earlier back on him, but this time, double the amount.</p><p>It’s 3:56 am when Garrus came out of the bathroom. The first thing he sees is Luna laying on the bed asleep, but with her legs on the ground. She must have been sitting there waiting for him to come out. His heart still swells at the sight of her. Beating rapidly at her beauty, wanting to love her unconditionally.</p><p>Picking her up, he fixes her on the bed, and stares at her for a bit, before leaving. When downstairs, he lays on their couch and tries to get some sleep, but it’s difficult when all he can think about is his mate, and fiancée, fantasizing about another man when he’s not around. Fornax is one thing, but this is The Illusive Man, not some video or something.</p><p>By 4:17 am, Garrus is still wide-awake, replaying everything that Luna told him in great detail. At this point, he wanted to show her that she is his, and she shouldn’t….couldn’t think of another man.</p><p>Rape her as he raped her before when on their romantic trip.</p><p>He groans, realizing that’s not going to help anything or anyone. If anything, it would ruin everything.</p><p>4:45 am, and he still can’t sleep. His eyes are wide open, unable to close anymore as he allows his depression to take over his entire body. Started to…think of very dark thoughts involving himself and a gun.</p><p>“Going out with a bang.” He darkly chuckles and shoots at his head with a finger gun.</p><p>“Garrus,” He hears, but he didn’t turn to look at her, “I…understand if you don’t want to look or speak to me again.” He squeezes his eyes, telling her no that’s not it. “I’ll stay with my mother and Navi from now on…I don’t know how the partnership will work, but-”</p><p>“Luna,” She stops talking, and he sits up, looking at her. “I don’t…I don’t want you to leave. I was just…I just needed to think, and put things into perspective.” He sighs, and stands up, walking towards her.</p><p>“Garrus,” She whimpers, trembling where she stood, wanting to cry for allowing this to happen to her.</p><p>“Don’t blame yourself, Luna.” He grabs her chin, “You did nothing wrong.” Placing his head on hers, he comforts her as she cries.</p><p>“I should have…I should have fought harder” She sobs.</p><p>“Please, Luna, stop blaming yourself. What he did…isn’t your fault and you shouldn’t think it is.” He whispers, holding her close. Pulling back, he leads them to the couch, and she lays down with him joining her.</p><p>She sniffs, keeping her head close to his chest, listening to his heart beating as he lightly pats her, whispering his love for her. It wasn’t long before they begin to kiss slowly, enjoying the feeling of being with each other. She moans as his tongue dips deeper in her mouth, claiming her it as his.</p><p>They are exclusive and don’t want nor need more people in their lives.</p><p>She is his, and he is hers.</p><p>It’s just their dynamic and there is nothing wrong with having it that way. Therefore, to have that parasite infect her mind and take even a small piece of her.</p><p>Garrus isn’t having that.</p><p>Pulling away from her mouth, he begins to lick and bite at her neck, his hand reaching down her legs, lightly brushing it with his talons, digging into her skin, and feeling her hot blood on them. She whimpers, begging him to hurt her more, and he does, punishing her for thinking of that parasite.</p><p>Getting on his knees, he takes her clothes off, leaving her naked as she lays there shivering in anticipation and cold as he takes his boxers off. His hand reaches up to her neck, and he feels her swallows. They haven’t done breath play since her mind rape, but he wants to do it, he wants back all the control over his Vixen.</p><p>“Garrus,” She whispers, and he squeezes. As she gasps, her body trembles, and he watches feeling his heart race while his cock drips.</p><p>He leans close to her face, “You’re mine,” He growls, and she tenses up, losing air. Nipping her lower lip, he waits, letting his mind enjoy this moment of control of her. Tears ran down her eyes, as she stares at him, not in fear, but with love.</p><p>With a grunt, he enters her body with his cock, and starts rocking his body in and out of her. Letting go of her throat, causes her to shudder and cum onto his cock with a loud moan, arching her back. His hand grips the couch head tightly, as his other holds her waist. Tears still fall from her eyes as she places her hand onto his chest.</p><p>“G-Garrus,” She rasps, choking a bit as her toes curl from feeling him deep inside of her. Groaning, he buries into his lover with rough passion, wanting to be the only one she thinks about.</p><p>Taking his hand, she places it in her mouth. He’s stun as she takes his finger in her mouth; he feels his body heat up and stops moving his body.</p><p>“Luna?”</p><p>“I...” She looks down a bit in shame, “I want it.” She whispers, biting her lip, playing with his finger near her mouth.</p><p>He gives a low groan, “I could hurt you.”</p><p>She shook her head, “It’s okay. I’ve had you in my mouth before.”</p><p>He sighs, rubbing his fringe, “No, we can’t.”</p><p>“Can we at least try?” She holding his hand tighter.</p><p>“I don’t know, Luna.” He closes his eyes, not ready to feel rejected.</p><p>She frowns, “Please…let’s just try,” She begs, and he relents.</p><p>“Okay,” He takes his fingers, and she opens her mouth, looking at him. Watching her eyes, he starts to dip his fingers inside her mouth.</p><p>As he goes deeper, he could see her trembling, wondering if he should pull out. She starts breathing heavily, as her throat begins to contract and her jaw shakes, trying to fight the urge.</p><p>She bites him, and he pulls back groaning in pain.</p><p>She gasps, “Oh god! Garrus, I am sorry!”</p><p>He nurses his finger, “It’s okay, Luna.” Taking her hand, he gives her a reassuring squeeze, “It’s alright.”</p><p>“No, it’s not. This is unfair.” She holds her head, “Stupid, unfair, and horrible!” She stands up angrily, “No one gets to fuck with my mind like this! Fuck!” She kicks at their window with a huff.</p><p>He leans back on the couch and watches her pace, pointing out ideas on what they could and could not do. His mind lands on an idea, and wonder if it would work. She makes her way towards the window again and glares at the cars flying by.</p><p>“I…I can’t believe this is what my life is now. Who the hell cursed me like this? I thought I went through enough problems when I was younger.” She whimpers. “I never liked the finger thing…but now…it’s all I want. Just want…my throat fucked.” She groans, feeling herself becoming wet.</p><p>Garrus walks behind her and his hands begin lightly caressing her waist. She sighs, enjoying his soft hands playing with her panty linin.</p><p>Soft hands?</p><p>Spinning away, she sees Garrus in his human form, causing her to push him away. With a look of shock, she glares at him for doing something like that.</p><p>“What the fuck!?” She growls, “How could you?!” He didn’t react, “I don’t want this! Turn back into a turian! I want my Garrus back.”</p><p>“I am your Garrus,” He said, crossing his arms.</p><p>“No, you are not! You are a fucking human right now, and I want <em>my</em> Garrus back.” She huffs.</p><p>He walks towards her and she steps back, “Luna, it’s okay.”</p><p>Shaking her head, she glares at him, “I’m serious, Garrus, if you don’t turn back. I will leave you right now.” He got closer, and she shakes, “My mother has…she has a place I can stay!” Her back hits the window, and her heart is racing.</p><p>His hand touches her waist again, and she shivers with want, feeling guilty about it. Pressing his body on hers, he begins to kiss her neck, and she trembles at the feeling of his lips. Hating herself for wanting his lips to do more than kiss her.</p><p>“It’s okay,” He whispers, and she shook her head.</p><p>“I…I don’t want you to be a human, Garrus. I love you for you. Please…if this is a punishment I am so sorry.” She pleads, wanting him to keep kissing and licking her in this form while hating herself for it.</p><p>He rolls his body into her, and she moans digging her nails into the window, as her knees buckle. His lips kiss hers, and she moans into it. Their mouths move hard onto each other, and he sucks on her lips before biting at them, causing her to gasp.</p><p>His hand slides towards her sex, touching and caressing her clit as he harshly kisses her lips. He is sloppy at kissing as he tries to learn how to kiss as a human but doesn’t back down from the challenge.</p><p>Entering her, he pulls away from her mouth as she moans, and he heavily breathes, as he finger fucks her sloppy wet pussy.</p><p>“G-Garrus,” She moans, going on her tiptoes, trying to force herself not to enjoy this. She doesn’t want him to know that…she really likes this touch right now.</p><p>“Just allow yourself, Luna,” He huffs, adding a third finger, “Let yourself enjoy my human touch.”</p><p>She shook her head, “No…no, I only…want you as turian, Da-Garrus!” She grabs his shoulder and starts to hump into his fingers.</p><p>“Why? Either way, it’s me, Luna.” He bites at her neck and begins to suck.</p><p>“No, no, no…you’re a turian!” She squeaks, hitching her legs up, feeling herself coming close to her end.   </p><p>Pulling his hand away from her wet core, he grabs both her wrist and plants them against the window, looking into her eyes.</p><p>“Human or turian, I am still <em>your</em> Garrus.” He breathes heavily, “And you are mine. I am the only ‘human’ who can touch you like this. I am the only turian who can touch you like this.” He brings his face close to hers, “You long for a human touch.” He whispers.</p><p>Her lips tremble, “No…I.”</p><p>Kissing her lips slightly, “So, I will give you a human touch to <em>only</em> long for.” His lips lay on hers again in a slower and longer kiss.</p><p>Moaning, she clutches her hand in a fist as his hands still kept her wrist on the glass. She relaxes in the kiss, giving in to her desire of wanting his human touch. Pulling away from her lips, he looks into her eyes for a moment, before bringing his lips to her ear, slightly tilting his head to watch her wide eyes and parted lips.</p><p>His hand soaked with her juices travels to her mouth, “Luna, I love you, and will do anything for you.” He whispers right in her ear, and she sucks in a breath. His eyes gaze over, “Open. My Luna.” Her eye gaze over and that pique his interest. Something about that phrase makes him wonder.</p><p>Slowly, her mouth opens, and he slides his fingers in her mouth. She tastes herself on his fingers and moans as he pushes deeper into her mouth. Once his fingers were completely inside, he could feel the hot air from her mouth as she breathes heavily. She starts to drool, and shiver from the want and need for him to fuck her mouth with his fingers.</p><p>
  <em>“Please…”</em>
</p><p>“Suck,” he commands, and she closes her mouth on his fingers, sucking away her juice from his fingers. “Good girl,” He whispers, and she moans, trembling in happiness at his praise.</p><p>Garrus watches her greedily suck, and feels himself growing stiff, wanting to bury himself deep inside of her. He swallows, wondering how it would feel. Humans don’t naturally lubricate such as turians. Nevertheless, he is a turian, and so, his human cock is soaking, naturally lubricating, and readying itself to bury deep inside his beautiful black Vixen.</p><p>He groans as her tongue plays with his fingers, and he picks up the pace, humping into her thighs while fucking her throat. Curling his fingers, they both moan at the feeling, and he finger fucks into her mouth deeper, to which she gladly accepts.</p><p>More drool drips from her mouth, sliding between her tits, and Garrus starts breathing heavy, feeling himself leaking pre-cum.</p><p>“Pl...ea…se,” She muffles from his fingers, and he pulls them out. They were both shaking from the intensity of it all, while he stands there, hard and leaking. Her mouth is wide open as saliva drips from the corner.</p><p>Grabbing his throbbing cock, he strokes, and looks down, realizing there is skin covering the end of his tip. It was odd seeing something like this, and as he pulls the skin back, and watches the tip of his cock leak pre-cum. There a momentary pause as he reaches down and cups his balls in his hands in curiosity</p><p>“F-fuck.” He groans, stroking himself faster. Until he feels her hand on his shoulder, and he stops, looking at her naked body.</p><p>“Daddy,” She whimpers, touching his tip lightly, causing him to jerk a little into her. Picking her up, he brings her to the couch, and she takes a seat.</p><p>He strokes himself, using his natural lubricate on his human cock for extra pleasure. Luna brings her legs up in a V shape, and open them wide for him while holding them in place with her arms. Placing his knees onto the seats, he holds his cock, and slips inside.</p><p>They both let out moans of pleasure.</p><p>The feeling is different, but the same, as she squeezes against him. Grabbing her legs, he pumps slowly into her, feeling his balls slap against her. Lifting her legs, he lays her calves on his shoulders and shoves himself deeper inside of her.</p><p>While picking up the pace, Garrus closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of fucking his mate in his human form. Very different, very new, and judging from Luna’s reaction with each thrust, something she’s enjoying.</p><p>Opening his eyes, he watches her expression, loving the way her face twist in satisfaction, and gripping the sofa for dear life as he slams into her.</p><p>Leaning forward, he kisses her lips with his own, and she moans, wrapping her hands around his neck. With a grunt, he changes position, and lays her on her back, driving himself deep inside as she keeps her legs on his shoulders.</p><p>Reaching his hand down between them, he rubs her clit, causing her to moan louder into the apartment.  Her back arches, as her hands play into his ‘hair’, and he groans at the sensitivity. His fringe is naturally sensitive, but it feels different with human hair, more sensitive, and it’s driving him crazy.</p><p>“Fuck…Luna,” She grabs his ‘hair’ and he loses his mind, fucking into her harder than ever with each ‘hair’ tug.</p><p>“Daddy! Daddy!” She chants with each thrust.</p><p>His face becomes a pinkish color as he looks at her, and his body is on fire, but there is no sweat. Although, Luna’s body is sweating from this new form of intense fucking.</p><p>“Vixen,” He growls, “Daddy’s gonna cum.” He closes his eyes pumping faster.</p><p>She groans, bringing her head to his ears, “Fuck a baby in me, Daddy.”</p><p>Their eyes met, and he takes his hand, fucking her mouth with his fingers, they both groan from the feeling, and he couldn’t stop himself from cumming deep into her with her joining him.</p><p>There is a moment of clarity as he empties himself into his mate, that everything that has happened to now. From meeting her, almost dying because of her, The Illusive Man, and right now.</p><p>They have an unbreakable bond.</p><p>As he lays on top of her, breathing hard with her. He slowly kisses down from her neck to her breast, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, and sucking it. Luna shivers from the pleasurable feeling and moans quietly, before reaching up to rub his sensitive ‘hair’ as he continues to suckle on her breast.</p><p>When he finishes, they change position with him resting on his back while she lays between his legs, listening to his heart. A smile is on her face, as she continues to even her breathing. Giggling, she plays with his 'nipple'.</p><p>“That…feels weird.” He comments as she rolls it. She sucks at it, and he moans, jerking his body a little. “Okay, that really feels weird.”</p><p>“Just want to give you a taste of what you just did to me,” She smiles, kissing his chin, “I never expect you to be so…hairy.” She whispers, running her hand over his chest hair.</p><p>He chuckles, “This body is weird, and I have nothing really to say, but wow.” He kisses the top of her head, “We need to try you as a turian. I wonder which places are sensitive to you, and I have a good idea.” He grins, winking at her.</p><p>She nods, “I would love to do that with you, Daddy.” She sighs, “After what you did for me.” She looks at him with a sad look. “I am still sorry, Garrus. I really do love you for you. Please don’t change for me unless you want to.”</p><p>“Stop being sorry.” He chuckles, “Honestly, it’s nice enjoying something new with you.”</p><p>“Something new is always good in a relationship.” She smiles and they are quiet again. Urz makes a yawning sound while Archangel scratches at his cat post.</p><p>He grabs her chin, “I meant what I said, Luna. Any human, turian, or whoever and whatever.” He frowns, “It only has to be me.” He pecks her lips, “Okay, My Luna.” He finishes, and he sees it again.</p><p>Her eyes gaze over for a split moment, and with a kiss on her lips, she snaps out of it.</p><p>She nods, “Of course, Big Guy.” She kisses his lips, "The same goes for you." She whispers as she slowly falls asleep.</p><p>Garrus lays awake, listening to her breathing while holding her. Wondering about The Illusive Man, and how much he’s going to kill that man for doing what he did to her. His hand tightens around her, “I’m going to burn Cerberus to the ground,” He growls.</p><p>Finally, after more hard thinking, he falls asleep.</p><p>***</p><p>Luna is singing softly while cooking breakfast. A smile is on her face, feeling a sense of happiness after stressing out for so long. There are still the usual problems such as Cerberus and Thane, but right now, she’s just happy.</p><p>A hand starts to rub against her waist, and she tenses up, thinking it was the Illusive Man again. It couldn’t be, right? <em>No, no, no, please.</em> She begs herself. <em>Everything is going so right.</em></p><p>“Open, My Luna.” He commands, and she stops thinking. With a smile, she leans into the soft touch and opens her mouth for him. He slides his fingers in her mouth, and she moans as her body trembles, becoming wet at having her mouth fucked.</p><p>Garrus pulls her closer to him, and groans, enjoying the feeling of having his fingers sucked. It’s still weird being in this form, and it’s still weird his mate loves having her mouth fucked, but at least it’s only him she wants and thinks about.</p><p>At least he thinks. Noticing what the phase ‘My Luna’ does to her, worries him. With the Illusive Man, calling her that, it worries him about what could happen in the future.</p><p>He needs to fix that.</p><p>Her hand grips the pot tightly, making sure not to have it spill. Drool is dripping from her mouth as she bends her neck onto his chest to look into his eyes. An animalistic look is in his eyes and she loves it, wanting only to be his. It wasn’t long before he’s fingering her tight, wet hole, causing her to tear up at the roughness of his big hands.</p><p>“Cum,” he commands, and she gasps, moaning while shuddering in his arms. Pulling away, Garrus inhales, trying to calm himself from watching and taking control of her.</p><p>Shakily, she continues to cook, “T-The eggs are burning.” She sighs, still feeling the tingling of her body from that experience.</p><p>Garrus sat down, “You can always start over, but if you don’t want to, I’ll still eat it.” Watching her naked ass as she takes more eggs from the fridge.</p><p>“What was that about, Big Guy?” She asks, reaching up to grab something, but grumbles at it being too far back. He stands up, and walks behind her, grabbing the seasoning.</p><p>“I just wanted to test out this form more.” She smiles, turning around, and touches his chest as he sandwiches her between him and the counter.</p><p>Gasping, she looks back to see her ass touching the metal handle, which is cold. Looking up, she glares, and Garrus chuckles looking down at her.</p><p>“Very funny. Now, would you please move? I need to cook.” She wiggles, but he stands still, keeping her there. “Garrus!”</p><p>“Hey, no one said for you to be a short human.” He laughs, and she jumps up circling her arms around his neck.</p><p>“No one said for you to be a tall turian.” She kisses his lips, “Which, you should turn back into.” He places the seasoning down, and holds her waist, resting her on top of the counter.</p><p>“But, this form,” kiss, “Is fun.” She pulls away from him, and he chuckles.</p><p>After cooking, and putting clothes on, Luna finishes breakfast, finally, and they start to eat, but Luna wanted to try something. His eyes were on her as she ate, laughing every time, she would mess up at chewing. She glares at him each time he tries to hide it.</p><p>“Stop, I’m trying, okay.” She grumbles, failing once again to keep the food in her mouth.</p><p>He chuckles, “It's okay, Vixen. Why don’t you just go back?” He suggests as he messes with his human fingers. He hasn’t nailed it yet, but he’s having more success than she, which is just gratifying.</p><p><em>“I win.”</em> He gloats in his head.</p><p>“I want to impress your parents as a turian.” She tries again and fails.</p><p>“What did I say about changing yourself for others,” He swallows his dextro base eggs, “Plus, my father said he would like for you to be yourself.”</p><p>She nods, “I know, but it would, maybe, ease him into really accepting me.” Giving up, she changes back, and begin to eat her food, moaning at the taste.</p><p>“Slow down,” He chuckles, “Food isn’t going to run away.”</p><p>“I know, but it tastes really good, and I was just craving it.” She grins, eating more.</p><p>A moment passes, and he knows he needs to bring it up. He can’t fix the problem alone since it involves her mind. There is no way in hell he’s going to fuck with her mind. They have a partnership, even if they practice Dom/Sub or even Master/Slave.</p><p>Mind control is a step too far.</p><p>“So, I notice something this morning when we were having sex as humans.” She stops eating and looks at him oddly, “My Luna.” Her eyes gaze over and he watches her reaction. “Vixen.”</p><p>She snaps out of it, “What?”</p><p>He hums, “I see. Sometimes I can break it using my pet name for you.”</p><p>“What?” She frowns, before the memories came back, “Was…did I…?”</p><p>He nods, leaning back, “So, you have a trigger.” She frowns, looking down in defeat. “Let me do a bit more research and see if we can fix that.” She stares up at him, before slowly going back to her food. “Luna.” He frowns, feeling sad for her, wanting to take the pain away right now.</p><p>She glares, “What?” He frowns at her tone and she sighs, “I’m sorry, I just can’t believe this is happening to me.” Stabbing her fork into the plate, “Do you think I have a control chip in me or something?”</p><p>He shakes his head, “No, Edi would have pointed it out.”</p><p>“I did a scan of your body, Commander, everything seems to be normal,” Edi said. "Although you should limit the stress in your life since you are growing."</p><p>Luna tilts her head in confusion, but since she's concern about the mind control, “Then…what can we do?” She asks Garrus, she'll deal with whatever Edi is on about later.</p><p>He nods, “I’ll do some research.” He starts to eat at his food, “I also say we do what we can do. Such as me using my human form to break the control he has over you.”</p><p>She glares, “It’s like I’m a damn varren who needs to be retrained.” Urz barks, “Hey, I love you too.” She giggles, feeling a little happy.</p><p>“Don’t think of it like that.” He looks at her said, “You are strong and we can through this.”</p><p>She smiles, “Thank you.” Grabbing his hand, “For everything, Garrus.”</p><p>He entwines their hands, “For you, anything.”</p><p>Finishing their breakfast, Garrus starts to clean up, grabbing her cup, and taking it to the sink. As he washes, he hears her groaning. Turning around he notices she is rubbing her nipples with a frown on her face.</p><p>“Everything okay?” He asks, taking her plate and bringing it to the sink.</p><p>She turns in her seat, “My nipples feel tender.” She continues to rubs, “Must be because of all the nipple play.”</p><p>He hums, getting on his knees, “Want me to suck it?”</p><p>She giggles, taking her shirt off, “Oh, hell yes.” He starts licking before sucking on her nipples, making her moan, feeling a lot better.</p><p>He pulls away, and kissing her lips, smiling. “How’s that?”</p><p>“That was good, Daddy, thank you.”</p><p>***</p><p>A week passed since they finally patched things up. While patching things up, they worked on dealing with Luna’s personal ‘trigger’ with the small help of her mother who also had that problem. Although when alone with each other, sometimes Garrus would change into his human form just to finger her mouth.</p><p>Fingering her mouth was to help her get over The Illusive Man’s control over her. At least, that <em>was</em> the goal at first, but now it is just something he really likes doing. He hates to admit it, but the amount of control he has over Luna when he is doing it is addicting.</p><p>Sometimes it would just be random and out of nowhere, which she enjoys. Other times it’s when they are having sex, and Luna would grab a hold of his hand to suck on his fingers, which leads to him fucking her mouth with them.</p><p>Turns out, it gives her an intense orgasm, and he’s happy to provide. Although she wants to try it in his regular form, which he refuses to do. They both like it rough and a little too close for comfort for him to want to use his turian hands. So, he prefers to use his human form since his human fingers are not going to harm her as his talons would.</p><p>As for using his human form, he feels himself getting a little attached to it. It’s something different, something to spice up his life once in a while. He and Luna even had a date together as humans. Then there are the times they were both turians. Other times Luna would turn into a turian, and have her way with him as he stays in his human form.</p><p>Sex isn’t the only thing they did. They also spent time with friends and family, which his friends are happy about. Seeing Thane was important to Luna, and so he joins her. It was nice speaking to Thane, and he thanked them for stopping by.</p><p>At the moment, they are walking to Garrus’s, family’s home, as it’s been a while since Luna saw his immediate family after the Vakarian’s event, which she crashed as a Turian.</p><p>And Luna felt nervous.</p><p>It’s not as if she has never seen them before, but it’s the first time she is going to be seen as an equal. She looks up at Garrus, who is not giving any emotions to tell her where his mind is at, while his eyes were looking forward to leading them towards the home.</p><p>Squeezing his hand, she smiles up at him as he looks down at her, finally showing her some emotions.</p><p>“Are you okay, Vixen?”</p><p>She nods, “Just nervous.” She looks forwards, biting her lips.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“It feels weird, knowing I am going to face your father as an equal.” She beams, circling her arms onto his.</p><p>His mandible twitches, “I am happy things are looking up.” He sighs, “To think, he finally is calling you a Vakarian.”</p><p>She giggles, “I know! Lunaria Vakarian.” She beams, and he could see it.  “Or Lunaria Shepard-Vakarian.” She grins, “That’s better!”</p><p>“I’m going to tell them I’ve proposed to you.” He said, and she gasps with her mouth open, “I just think it’s time, you know?”</p><p>She sighs, “Are you sure?” She looks nervously ahead, “Maybe, we should slowly work our way to it. You know?”</p><p>He hums, “I mean we are mates, Luna. Telling them we’re going to marry, again, wouldn’t be so bad.”</p><p>“I know,” She goes quiet. Garrus notices and squeezes her hand.</p><p>“Okay, we’ll take our time.” She smiles, and jumps to kiss him on his mandible, “Did you just jump to kiss me?” He laughs.</p><p>She laughs, “You are too tall, but at least I could jump!” She grins, and he chuckles, before leaning down to kiss her lips.</p><p>Once they arrive, Garrus uses the code to enter the house and call out for anyone. When no one answered, he starts to look around. Luna notices a door leading out to the backyard is open, smiling; she begins to walk towards the door.</p><p>Leaning her head outside, she sees Mrs. Vakarian doing some gardening and humming a small tune to herself. With a knock, Luna announces herself.</p><p>“Hello, Mrs. Vakarian.”</p><p>Galina turns while on her knees, “Oh! Luna! So nice to see you.” She stands up and dusts herself off, “Just doing some gardening.”</p><p>Luna nods, “I see. Are these plants from Palaven?”</p><p>Galina chuckles, “Yes. I was feeling a bit homesick.” She sighs, “Even after years, I still miss home.”</p><p>“I understand what you mean.” She smiles at the memories of when she was younger. “Omega isn’t the greatest place, but it’s still home, and someplace that took me and my mother in when we were at our lowest.”</p><p>Galina points towards a bench, “Omega. I’ve heard many stories of Omega.” Luna sits next to her, “I personally never went there, but I heard it’s pretty bad.”</p><p>Luna chuckles, “Oh it is. I’m biased, but not that bias.” Crossing her legs, “To be honest, I much prefer Omega over the Citadel. I understand this is a united hub, and it’s great, but-”</p><p>“It’s just not home,” Galina finishes, and Luna nods, sighing softly.</p><p>“I’m trying to make it home, but with us working so much, and forces trying to tear us apart. Finding a home is a much harder task than ever.” She smiles, “I’m used to living on The Normandy.”</p><p>Garrus walks through the door, and crosses his arms, “There you are. I’ve been looking for you. Glad to see you found my mother.”</p><p>Luna giggled, “Sorry, was talking to your mother and forget to call out to you.”</p><p>Garrus took a seat next to her and brought his around her shoulder, laying it on the bench head. As they talk to his mother, they brought up when they are leaving and what they plan to do today.</p><p>Luna starts to feel the tenderness of her breast again, and she bites her lips, hoping now to show she is in pain. Galina told them Castis is talking to C-Sec, hoping to get some changes done, which Garrus rolls his eyes at the thought. Luna sighs again, and Garrus looks at her for a moment, before listening to his mother again.</p><p>“Why don’t I make you both something to munch on?” She stands up, “I’ll give you a taste of my specialty, Luna.”</p><p>“I would love to have a taste of your food, Mrs. Vakarian. Was becoming quite hungry.” She chuckles, unconsciously rubbing her nipples as the older turian leaves.</p><p>Garrus looks at her, “Is everything okay? You look uncomfortable.”</p><p>Luna sighs, “It’s my nipples or just breast in general.” Grumbling, she starts to rub her entire breast. Garrus was just watching and was enjoying the sight. Yes, his mate is in pain, but her breast is nice to look at.</p><p>“Let me help,” He chuckles, using his omni-tool to change into a human. Luna watches for Galina, as Garrus unhooks her bra, lifting her shirt.</p><p>“Hurry,” She whispers, excited, and terrified. He starts to suck, and she sighs in happiness at the relief and pleasure. Still, having her mate suck her off while at his parents’ house isn’t a great look.</p><p>“Garrus! Can you come here real quick?” Galina calls out, and Garrus sits up, changing back.</p><p>“Yeah, coming.” He looks at Luna who is fixing herself, “You okay now?”</p><p>She nods, “Thank you. Might need to buy new bras.” Smiling, as he leaves to help his mother. After adjusting her bra and shirt, she stands up and leaves, entering the home.</p><p>Smelling the food Galina is cooking, her mouth waters, and she starts feeling hungry, which is odd because they did eat before coming here. A small snack wouldn’t be so bad, but if she doesn’t get Galina’s food in her mouth right now.</p><p>She’s gonna riot.</p><p><em>“Damn, I like food, but that’s a bit much.”</em> She thinks as she takes a seat. Garrus is helping Galina cook by cutting a few things, and Luna smiles.</p><p>“I could help if you wish.”</p><p>Galina hums, “No, you are a guest in this home, please let me serve you.” She starts to move around, “Its just lunch anyway. Quick and easy.”</p><p>Luna’s stomach growls and she is just dying to have that food right now. She sighs feeling impatient, and Garrus chuckles, giving her a bar to eat, which is promptly shoved away.</p><p>“No, I want whatever your mother is cooking right now.” Pouting.</p><p>“It’s going to be a bit, but if you don’t want the chocolate bar.” She watches him bite and chew into it, she’s hungry, yes, but the food Galina is cooking is calling for her to eat it.</p><p>“I...yes, give me some,” She takes the bar and chews into it. It tastes delicious, but it’s just not satisfying. Doesn’t help that she’s suddenly feeling a bit queasy, and the smell from the bar is making the queasiness worse.</p><p>Taking a seat, Garrus takes back his bar and chew into it, “I used to binge on these as a kid.” He swallows, “They taste the same, but not as crazy for them.” Giving her the rest, which she pushes away while stopping herself from gagging. Garrus shrugs and eats the rest of it.</p><p>“Too bad it didn’t help at all,” She mutters and he tilts his head, “Just really craving your mother’s food right now.” She shrugs.</p><p>“Almost finished,” Galina hums.</p><p>Garrus grabs another bar, “Hopefully, you won’t feel this way on the ship, because I don’t plan on bringing my mother along on dangerous missions.”</p><p>“She won’t be on dangerous missions. My mother is on the ship and she lives in her lab.” She chuckles, grabbing the bar from his hand and eating it, “Okay, this really tastes good.” Not feeling that nauseous feeling anymore.</p><p>“I know, right?” He watches as she finishes the bar, “We could buy some before leaving, and throw it in your snack area for you to munch on.”</p><p>She grins, “Oh yes!”</p><p>After thirty minutes, Galina finishes the lunch, and they begin to eat, with Luna moaning in happiness, praising Galina for her amazing cooking. Not wanting to look like a pig in from of her mother-in-law, she ate slow, while almost crying in happiness at the taste. The front door opens up, and Castis walks inside looking happy.</p><p>“Galina, you wouldn’t believe it, but C-Sec has finally listened to me.” He stops, noticing Garrus and Luna are there, “Oh, hello.”</p><p>“Come, Castis, I made some lunch for everyone.” She pats the seat next to her while sharing him some food.</p><p>He nods, taking a seat, “So, what brings you two here.”</p><p>Luna stiffens, and Garrus notices, “We’re here to see how everything is, and Luna wanted to speak with mom about something.” His hand rest on her thigh and Luna calms down.</p><p>“Oh,” Castis looks at Luna, before taking a bite of his food. “Did you get what you wanted, Lunaria?”</p><p>She nods, “Yes, well, no.” Looking at Galina, “May I ask how to make this? I would love to cook this for my family.” She grabs Garrus's hand, and he looks at her lovingly.</p><p>Galina claps “I would love to teach you!” sighing, she eats at her food, “I love that I can remember this, you know? Just remember this lovely moment with family and my cooking.” She goes quiet, and they watch her eyes gaze over.</p><p>“Mom?” Garrus looks at her weirdly.</p><p>Castis frowns, touching his wife’s shoulder, “Galina,” He whispers, placing his head on hers.</p><p>She blinks, “Oh! Luna! So nice to see you! Just doing some gard-” She pauses as the room grows tense, “Oh…no, no.” She covers her mouth, closing her eyes.</p><p>“It’s okay, Galina.” Castis softly said, holding her hand tightly.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” She whispers, trying to remember everything that happened.</p><p>Luna looks at her determined, and shows give her a hand, “Take my hand, mom.” She said, and Galina looks at her in shock.</p><p>“You…called me mom.” She gasps.</p><p>Luna smiles, “We’re family, no?” She chuckles nervously, offering her hand again. Galina looks at her weirdly, before taking it. Luna concentrated, wanting only to focus on what just happened. Helping Galina remember what previously happened since Luna came, was the nicest thing she could even think of.</p><p>Galina gasps, “I…I remember!” She looks at Luna in a daze, “How?”</p><p>Luna’s eyes were black resembling an Asari when they are using their abilities. “Your eyes,” Castis whispers in shock, and Luna frowns.</p><p>“It comes with the changing of my body, Mr. Vakarian.” She swallows, “I have amazing abilities, but they come at a cost of me being changed and sometimes internally hurting myself.” She looks at Galina, “One of those abilities is to see repressed memories, such as ones that are ‘lost’.”</p><p>“Oh, Luna,” She stands up, and hugs Luna tightly, “Thank you so much.”</p><p>Luna smiles, “I’m not good at it yet, but I’m glad to have helped you.”</p><p>It was nighttime when Solana came to visit with a tired look on her face, but perks up, seeing Luna there talking to her mother. Garrus is with Castis having a simulated shooting contest, at least that’s how Garrus sees it. Castis just wants to see how well Garrus can shoot.</p><p>“Go, Garrus!” Luna cheers after Garrus scores another shot on the simulated target.</p><p>Castis pats his shoulder, “You’re good, son.” Garrus nods, “But, I think you need to work a little more on your form.” He takes the simulated gun, “Here, let me show you.”</p><p>“Really, dad? Going to show me up in front of my mate?”</p><p>Castis chuckles, “Well, I can’t have you show me up in front of mine, now could I?”</p><p>Galina rolls her eyes, “Oh you both are ridiculous.” She calls out, and they laugh.</p><p>Solana grabs some food and sits next to Luna. “How are you, Luna?”</p><p>“I’m great.” She giggles, “I feel so happy right now to be here.” She almost stutters, and nervously bites her fingers.</p><p>“Why are you so nervous?” Galina chuckles, “We are happy to have you here as well.”</p><p>“It’s weird, you know,” Watching Castis taking the gun from Garrus, “I never thought I would be here in this moment. I thought I would have to stay away.” Garrus rolls his eyes and turns to look at her.</p><p>“To have dad accept you is amazing.” Solana giggles, biting and swallowing her food.</p><p>Luna smiles sadly, "Image if my father was here." She closes her eyes picturing her father trying to beat the Vakaraisn at the contest.</p><p>Garrus came over, taking a seat next to Luna, “How’s everything over here?” Castis takes a seat near Galina.</p><p>“Everything is fine. Luna is just saying how happy she is it to be here.” Solana places her plate down, “Which is awesome. So glad we can finally be a family.” Luna felt nervous about her saying that.</p><p>Castis nods, “Family is important,” He looks at Luna, “It’s nice to have an addition to the family, Lunaria.”</p><p>She looks at him, trying to contain her happiness, smiling wide at his words. Covering her face, she looks down, feeling as if she’s going to throw up at any point. There is that small nauseous feeling, but she pushes it away while taking a small drink.</p><p>“Actually, I have something to say.” Garrus starts and Luna looks at him, “I purposed to Luna, and we’re going to get married one day.” Her eyes were ready to pop out, and the nauseous feeling is coming up full force.</p><p>“Is that so?” Castis asks, “But you both are husband and wife already.” He crosses his arms.</p><p>“Yes, but we never married in a human way, which I want to give to Luna.”</p><p>Galina claps and awes, “How long has it been since you both got engaged?”</p><p>Luna grins, trying not to think of that nauseous feeling, “Eight weeks and three days!” She awkwardly shouts.</p><p>“Down to the tee, huh, Luna?” Garrus chuckles.</p><p>Solana looks at Luna, who is struggling to keep the nauseous feeling down. When it becomes too much, she shoots up from the chair, and runs off, covering her mouth. Garrus quickly stands up and follows her, as she rushes from door to door, looking for the bathroom.</p><p>“Left!” He shouts, catching up to her, and she listens.</p><p>Her head is above the toilet, and she is throwing up, groaning. Garrus moves her hair from her face and rubs her back. She sniffs; feeling embarrassed at doing this at their home, but continues to throw up.</p><p>Bringing up her head, she looks at Garrus with a sad look, “I am so sorry. I was so nervo-” She starts to dry heave, turning her head back to the toilet.</p><p>“It’s okay, just let it all out.” He softly tells her as she continues to throw up.</p><p>Once that was over, and sits on his lap, too afraid to leave the room. His arms are around her waist, rubbing her stomach softly.</p><p>“I can’t believe I got so nervous I threw up.” She groans, “I haven’t had that happen to me since I met Kaidan’s family.”</p><p>Garrus nuzzles her back, “Maybe it’s a family thing?” He chuckles, “You were nervous just coming here, so I understand. It's okay, people throw up all the time. You should see how things were when I was in C-Sec.”</p><p>“Garrus.” She sighs, “Today was the day your father really showed he accepts me, and I fucking threw up, right after he called me family.” She pouts, “Does he hate me again?”</p><p>“I’m sure he’s not going to hate you.” He calmly states, rubbing her stomach some more. “You really can’t help wanting my dad’s approval, huh?”</p><p>She sighs, “I think…it’s because I don’t have my dad.” He hums, “What would John Shepard think of his daughter right now? I mean sure, I am Spectre, but that doesn’t change the fact that I did horrible things.” Her lips tremble.</p><p>“Luna, your father would be proud of you, and I’m sure he would love you unconditionally.” He thinks of his dad, “I know my relationship with my father has been rocky, but he hasn’t stopped loving me.” He holds her tight, “I never met your dad, but I’m sure he would be the same.”</p><p>Luna nods, “You are right.” Her arms lay on top of his, “I guess what I did is used your father as a substitute for my late father. If I gain his approval, then I gained my father’s approval.” She stands up, and looks for the mouthwash, cleaning her mouth. “Silly, I know.” She said, finishing her cleaning and turning to him.</p><p>Garrus chuckles and stands up. Towering over her, he leans forward and kisses her lips. Luna smiles in the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.</p><p>Leaving the bathroom, Luna saw Castis drinking alone. He turns to look at them, and nods, pointing toward the chair.</p><p>“Where are mom and Sol?” Garrus asks, taking a seat with Luna.</p><p>“They went to buy something, and I thought I would stay here, hoping to talk to you two.” He looks at Luna, who moves some hair from her face.</p><p>“I’m sorry about what happened.”</p><p>He chuckles, “It’s okay.” Placing his cup down, “I just want to know if you are okay?”</p><p>She nods, “Yes, sometimes, rarely, I would get so nervous and throw up because of the anxiety.” She exhales, “It was a bigger problem when I was younger. Never expect it to happen now.”</p><p>He stares at her intensely, as if he is thinking of something, “You said your body changed?” He narrows his eyes, and she starts to feel nervous again.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He hums, nodding his head in understanding, “Well, I know I can be intense,” He watches at they didn’t want to admit it, “But, I do wish for your wellbeing.”</p><p>“I won’t lie to you, Mr. Vakarian; it’s a bit odd talking to you like this. I think I got used to you insulting me.” Luna nervously laughs.</p><p>He nods, “I understand how you feel, and again, I am sorry for acting that way to you.” He coughs, “I wanted to know, besides this wedding, have you both thought about a bonding ceremony?”</p><p>Garrus shook his head, “Not really. Do you think we should? I mean our families know each other.”</p><p>“Well, bonding ceremonies is something important when it comes to families coming together. I think it would be nice, seeing how I’ve treated the Shepards for the past years.” He nods, “I want to formally apologize while celebrating the families coming together.”</p><p>Luna smiles, “I would love that.” She slides her hand into Garrus’.</p><p>Garrus nods, “I think that would be great.” He said, squeezing her hand.</p><p>Castis watches them as they spoke more about having a wedding first with friends and family. Then having the bonding ceremony with only the immediate family members. If there is, one thing he wanted for his children is to have happy homes with their loved ones. He just didn’t expect his firstborn to be with a human.</p><p>Although this human is different, and judging from her smell, he realizes how different.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Wink*</p><p>If you do like my story, and enjoy the premise, Kudos/Comment/Bookmark and share! Your love is very much appreciated! I love you, Thank you, and have an amazing day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luna is feeling all sort of problems, but the mission must go on and they meet someone from the past along the way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re pregnant!” Kaira almost jumps, “I’m about twenty weeks! I wanted to wait for everyone to be here. Since I can’t trust Lamont not to tell Garrus when he’s off the station.” She glares at them.</p><p>“Hey, come on!” Lamont pouts.</p><p>Ridgefield smiles, “I’m happy for you Kaira.”</p><p>“Man…Kiara as a mother. Oof.” Lamont groans, holding his arm, “What the hell!?”</p><p>“I don’t want to hear you judge me!” She shouts at him.</p><p>Garrus is quiet as they fall into their back and forth as per usual. Drowning them out, he starts to think of his own family, and how his father finally accepted Luna. That hurdle is out of the way, but since then, creating a family has been on his mind.</p><p>Unlike with Kaira and Ridgefield, they can’t have biological children, but they can adopt, and he’s been wanting to. Although, he never brought this up again to Luna ever since their talk weeks ago when he was afraid she wouldn’t like that they can’t have biological children.</p><p>It was dumb to think that way, but his insecurities were eating at him. He’s grown since then and enjoyed the fact of them having adopted children. Two would be nice, something like his parents, or maybe three? He doesn’t know, but what he does know is, Luna is still in the thinking phase when it comes to adding children to their lives.</p><p>Her thing is, ‘I don’t want children for a while’. Which is fine, but how long is ‘awhile’? One year? Two years? Ten Years?</p><p>Okay, maybe not ten years.</p><p>Hopefully not ten years.</p><p>Nevertheless, definitely not after this big mission, they are on, and who knows how long that will take. She’s his mate, and he’s not going to push her, but…he kind of wants a family eventually.</p><p>“Lamont! No!” Kaira gasps, “How!? Why are you not safe!?” She’s screaming.</p><p>Chellick winces, “Kaira, please.” He whispers, and she said sorry, still looking at Lamont.</p><p>“I…was drunk out of my mind.” Lamont groans, “Really depressed about something, and drank like crazy. She was a beautiful woman who came into my life, and I couldn’t stop myself from being with her.”</p><p>Garrus blinks, “Wait, what’s going on?” <em>Did he get someone pregnant? </em></p><p>Lamont nervously looks away and mutters something.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said….I caught something…” He grumbles.</p><p>Garrus blinks in surprise, “What? Usually, you’re safe.”</p><p>“Yeah well…I fucked up and I own up to it.” He sighs, “Doctors told me to stop having sex for a month, and it’s been alright. I realized besides work, sex is what consumes my life.” He laughs.</p><p>“Not your friends?” Chellick chuckles.</p><p>“Nah, what are those?” Kaira slaps punches him, and he groans.</p><p>As they continue to talk, Garrus begins to think about Luna, wondering more about Cerberus and what they are planning on doing. It wasn’t until someone touches his arm that he turns to see who it was.</p><p>“Hey,” Ridgefield said with a smile. “Everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, just thinking about my mission and Luna.” He chuckles, “My father finally accepted her into our family.”</p><p>“What!? Congrats to the both of you!” Kaira claps, “I’m so happy for you both.”</p><p>Chellick chuckles, “What’s next, huh? Kids?”</p><p>“Well, no, because Luna doesn’t want kids at the moment, and we’re on this mission about Cerberus. So it’s impossible right now.”</p><p>Kaira hums, “Why do you sound sad about that? Is it because of the mission?” She nods, “Because that would make a lot of sense. Cerberus is so…ugh.”</p><p>Garrus didn’t say anything, instead, he swallowed why he feels sad because it’s not necessary, and it’s not important, at least not right now. It didn’t take long for him to feel uncomfortable with the questions Kaira keep asking. It was getting on his nerves a bit, but he gives her more information on why he’s feeling a bit down.</p><p>His mother’s health isn’t improving the way he wants it to, and Kaira finally stopped talking. He wasn’t lying to her, he feels sad about his mother, but a part of him is sad about not having a family just yet.</p><p>“Ilia,” Ridgefield calls out with a big smile on his face.</p><p>Garrus turns to see the pregnant Asari walking towards them with a stroller carrying their first-born. He watches as they kiss, and smile at one another.</p><p>There is a ping of…jealousy?</p><p>Swallowing his feelings, he said hi to Ilia, and Kaira is already going for the baby, calling it all sort of things. Time seems to move slowly as they continue with baby talk, hell even Lamont is talking about kids.</p><p>
  <em>How come I keep ending up with baby situations around me? It’s annoyingly weird.</em>
</p><p>He grunts at the thought and Ilia smiles at him. The baby is crying after being held by Kaira, and Lamont makes a funny joke about Kaira scaring her with her face, too which Chellick warns him not to talk about Kaira like that.</p><p>“Sorry,” he said, looking down nervously, but Kaira is already sad, making sad sounds towards Chellick who protectively hold her while glaring at the guilty Lamont.</p><p>Garrus sighs, between the crying of the baby, and the sad sounds of Kaira; he’s feeling overwhelmed.</p><p>“May I hold her?” He asks.</p><p>Ilia frowns, “She’s really upset right now, Garrus. Maybe next time.”</p><p>“Come on, Ilia, Garrus is leaving today for a while.” Ridgefield smiles, “Just let him hold her for a bit.”</p><p>She sighs, looking at Garrus, and holds the weeping baby out to him. He’s taken care of his baby sister before, sure, she’s an Asari, but that doesn’t mean he can’t calm her.</p><p>Holding the baby in his arms, she finally calms down, looking into his eyes. He starts to hum a soft sound, lightly bouncing her up and down, and rubbing her puffy cheeks with his finger, careful not to nick her with his talon.</p><p>“Oh, my,” Ilia gasps, “Would you like to take her?” She laughs, looking exhausted, “I haven’t seen her so calm in days.”</p><p>Garrus looks up at her, “My mother used to do this with my sister all the time. She taught me one day.” Using his finger to draw on her cheeks, “I didn’t think it would work on an Asari baby, but here we are.”</p><p>“Wait what did he do?” Lamont asks.</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “The body is music if you let it.” He shrugs, “It’s weird, but I was able to let her listen to the vibrations in my body.”</p><p>Kaira took out her omni-tool, “The book never taught me this,” She groans, “I’m going to be a horrible mother.”</p><p>Garrus shook his head, “It’s your first child. You’re going to make mistakes, and it's okay. My mother told me when I was younger she was so scared, but I think I came out alright.” He chuckles, as the baby finally falls asleep, holding his thumb tightly.</p><p>“You’re a natural,” Ilia whispers, “You’ll make a great father one day, Garrus.” She smiles, watching as he holds her daughter tenderly.</p><p>He could feel a moment of emotions watching the sleeping baby in his arms. Some Asari children would love to be adopted. He still wants to name his daughter Cinnamon.</p><p>Once again, he swallows his emotions and tries not to look sad in front of his friends.</p><p>
  <em>I just need to give it time. Sure, I can’t have a family now, but maybe in a year to two? Just need to be patient. </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Saying goodbye to Thane and Kasumi was a bit hard for Luna, but she needed to get back to working on her mission. They had a nice chat about his progress, and how things will be handled. Kolyat came by and spoke to them about what’s going to happen, while Thane spoke about visiting his wife's grave on their homeworld.</p><p>There was another time Luna threw up again because she was so nervous about learning more about Thane’s progress, at least that’s what she told herself. It was a bit odd, but she doesn’t think too much about it.</p><p>Garrus walks with Luna, who is speaking about their next assignment involving the geth; he could feel a depressive episode growing within him. After spending time with his old friends, and holding Mila the entire time, it left him wanting. Something about having his own little one to hold and teach; plagues his mind after hearing of his friends growing family; but knowing that’s far in the future.</p><p>He’s not going to speak about it though. Emotions aren’t something he likes expressing, and Luna is all of their emotions combine, so he’s fine.</p><p>Still.</p><p>Seeing Ridgefield with his daughter, holding her in his arm, and learning how happy he is to have her along with his wife, who is pregnant again.</p><p>It’s annoying feeling this way, but he’s jealous, and he feels tired, wanting to just sleep in their bed, wondering more about his future.</p><p>“Garrus,” Luna frowns.</p><p>He blinks out of his thoughts, “Hey, everything okay?”</p><p>She crosses her arms, “I’ve been trying to gain your attention for the past five minutes.”</p><p>He nods, “Sorry was deep in thought, and a bit tired.” He sees The Normandy and its crew boarding, “What’s up?”</p><p>“I was asking if everything is okay? You’ve been so quiet since we left the apartment.” She stops them, and takes his hand, “Tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>He chuckles, but his eyes are low, and he could feel the exhaustion in his body.</p><p>Not wanting her to worry, he squeezes her hand, “Everything is fine, Luna.” Kissing her lips, “Come on, we have a mission to do.” She pouts, and he sighs, “I spent some time with friends, and…” he shifts in place, looking elsewhere, noticing a child holding their father’s hand.</p><p>She turns to see what he’s seeing, and frowns, “Garrus,” She starts with a sigh.</p><p>“As I said, everything is fine,” He swallows his feelings, “We have a mission to do.” He quietly said, taking her hand and walking.</p><p>She looks at him, “It’s not like I said I won’t ever have children. Just not right now, you know?”</p><p>He nods, “I understand there is a critical mission for us to do, but,” He rubs his fringe, “I’m pretty sure after the mission you still won’t like having one.” He whispers.</p><p>She looks down, “I just don’t think it’s time for me to be a mom, Garrus. I still want to have adventures. I still want to gain information and kick ass. You can’t do that as a mother.” She frowns, “Once I’m a mother I have to stay close to my child, and it’s just not fun.”</p><p>“What if we adopt a baby and I take care of it.” He begs, finally opening up to her, “You can still have your adventures, and I can be a father. Win-win.”</p><p>“Garrus, are you serious right now?” She glares.</p><p>He sighs, “Yes. Do you know how many children would love a home right now?” He relaxes his emotions, “I just think having a family…is nice. I’m not saying for you to give up your life.”</p><p>“What do you think will happen once we have a kid? I would feel like a horrible person if I were to leave you alone for months so I can go on an adventure.” She crosses her arms, “Plus, you’re a Spectre as well.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes, “You think the Council is going to stop me from taking care of our child once we adopt?” He shook his head, “That’s not how it works.”</p><p>“I just don’t want a kid now or even a year from now, Garrus,” She starts to work away, “I told you this long before. You even said it's okay. You said you will wait.”</p><p>“And I will.” He looks at her sadly. “I’m just…really feeling it right now, and I don’t know why.” He quickly grabs her by the waist, and pulls her close, “I’m sorry, Luna. Please don’t be upset with me.” Resting his head on top of hers.</p><p>“<em>Feels like I gave all my energy there…I want to sleep, so tired.” </em>She thinks.</p><p>She turns around and reaches for his twitching mandibles, “I’m sorry too.” Tears build in her eyes, “I shouldn’t have gotten mad. I know how much having a child is to you, and I’m sorry to have you wait so long, but please just give me some time to accept this, okay?” She whispers, sniffing as she randomly feels like crying.</p><p>He wipes the tears from her eyes and he nods, “Its okay Vixen. Don’t cry.” Leaning forward and kissing her on the lips.</p><p>“Get a room!” Jack shouts, and Luna giggles in the kiss, flipping her off, who in return, does the same.</p><p>Once everyone is accounted for on The Normandy, Luna leaves to the cabin, while Garrus sit and talk with Joker, after telling him they are heading to Haestrom to look into geth activity.</p><p>Luna rushes to the bathroom and throws up while glaring at the toilet. Picking her head up, she sits on the floor, groaning at losing her lunch.</p><p>“Should I call Dr. Shepard, Commander?” Edi asks.</p><p>Luna sighs, “No, its okay. Must have been the food I ate. I shouldn’t have tried something new.” Picking herself up, she walks over to the sink and brushes her teeth. Tilting her head, she saw the soap Garrus uses in the shower hole almost finished.</p><p>After brushing her teeth, she looks into replacing Garrus's favorite soap. Taking it out of its wrapper, she sniffs and smiles at the smell. Its smell of him, and it was an amazing smell. It smells so good she could taste it. Sniffing it again, she sighs, and unconsciously, takes a lick. Gasping, she pulls it away from her face, looking in shock.</p><p>“Oh…fuck…did I just lick Garrus’ soap!?” She panics, as her eyes dart around in a frenzy.</p><p>“Yes.” Edi chuckles, “I didn’t expect you to enjoy Garrus so much you would lick his soap.”</p><p>“Shut it, Edi!” She gasps, putting the soap down, and taking out a new one.</p><p>An urge, a craving to lick it again passes by her, but she fights it and places the new soap back on its hole. Leaving the bathroom, she tries to calm down, looking for her chocolate.</p><p>Taking the piece of Turian chocolate in her mouth, she swallows and moans at the taste, but then she thought about Garrus’s soap. The taste was harsh on her tongue, but! What if she were too wet it a bit and taste the suds-</p><p>“No!” She grumbles, sinking into the couch and enjoying her chocolate.</p><p>A few minutes go by, and she stands up, throws the chocolate on the couch, rushing towards the bathroom. Taking back out the soap, she wets it, creating suds then just stares at the suds. It wasn’t long before she’s licking the suds, and she didn’t feel disgusted, instead, she enjoyed the taste. It wasn’t Turian chocolate, of course, but it helped her craving.</p><p>With a satisfied sigh, she stands up and places it in a secret place where Garrus doesn’t know of.</p><p>“Edi.”</p><p>“Yes, Commander?”</p><p>“Don’t tell Garrus, okay?” She takes a seat at her computer and starts to type away.</p><p>“Of course, Commander.”</p><p>***</p><p>A day later, Garrus is analyzing James, Jack, and Kaidan, wondering if they are bluffing as they play a round of poker. Jack has a terrible poker face, and Garrus could see right through her. James is better than Jack is, but Garrus could see through him. He’s known him for a while now; he could see James ‘tell’. Kaidan thought is hard to see through. The man has a solid stern face and it’s never wavering.</p><p>Miranda watches from the bar, with Uvek making something for himself. Everything feels so tense; it wouldn’t surprise her if they all pull out their favorite guns aiming at each other in a standoff.</p><p>Actually, that would be exciting. Much better than watching them, all eye each other suspiciously.</p><p>“Think they will kill each other?” Uvek asks, taking a seat next to her, and drinking.</p><p>She shrugs, “I’m hoping they will. Maybe then things can be exciting.” She looks at him, “Did you make something for Jack as well?” Noticing the second drink.</p><p>He nods, “She’s going to lose and would need a pick me up.”</p><p>“What’s the deal between you two?” She tilts her head, “I mean a human and a batarian? That’s so…odd.”</p><p>He looks at her, “Who said anything is between us?” he drinks, “I value her as a friend.” Leaning back, he looks at Jack who seems to be itching to shoot something, “She has this hard exterior to keep everyone at bay, but ultimately she’s soft.”</p><p>“And you know this, how?”</p><p>Rolling his four eyes, he drinks again, “Not the way you are thinking. We shared a common history of losing our parents at a young age.”</p><p>“But, her father is well and alive.”</p><p>“Yes, but that doesn’t change the fact she lost her parents at a young age.” He sighs, “Wouldn’t surprise me if my parents are still alive. She was able to rekindle her relationship with her father, but…I think the ship has flown for me.”</p><p>“Bullshit!” Jack screams, throwing her cards down, and walking away from the table. Uvek gives her the drink he made her for; she downs it, then takes his drink from his hands, and downs it.</p><p>“Really?” His eyes twitch in annoyance.</p><p>She sat on the sofa, crossing her arms, “I’m pissed.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes, “Maybe get a better poker face?” He chuckles, standing up to get another drink. Until he is lifted in the air, screaming, he flies into the wall. “Jack!” He yells standing up, while everyone laughs and snickers.</p><p>“I told you I’ll throw you if you talk shit.” She laughs, and he groans, walking over to the bar, really need a drink right about now.</p><p>Miranda hums, drinking more of her drink when James curses about turians knowing everything about him. Unlike Jack, he stays seated watching the battle between Kaidan and Garrus.</p><p>“Just know, Garrus, I’m not that easy.” Kaidan narrows his eyes at him.</p><p>“Oh, I can tell, but I will still kick your ass.” Garrus narrows his eyes back at him.</p><p>“Where’s Shepard?” Miranda asks, looking around.</p><p>“Commander Shepard is sleeping at the moment.” Edi chimes in.</p><p>Jack raises her eyebrow, “Really? Shit, she could sleep.”</p><p>“Commander Shepard has been asleep for ten hours so far.” Edi states.</p><p>Liara walks inside and gasps at the number of people around. Nervously, she looks to see if there is any spot for her to sit. Her eyes land at Miranda for a moment and Miranda arches her eyebrow at her.</p><p>“S-sorry.” She gives a small smile and plans to leave.</p><p>“Leaving so soon? There is room at the bar for you.” Miranda calls out.</p><p>Jack nods, “Why not just sit and enjoy the company. Right now we're wondering if Garrus and Kaidan are going to have a mud fight with each other.” They look at her with confused eyes, “What? Just me?” She laughs.</p><p>Uvek rolls his eyes and receives a punch to the arm, “Ow.”</p><p>Liara found a drink, and poured some for herself, “Thank you.” She quietly said, drinking while watching the two at the table.</p><p>“How’s the Prothean research?” Miranda asks, “I would love to get some data on that soon.”</p><p>“So you can tell Cerberus?” Jack narrows her eyes at her.</p><p>Miranda glares, “I don’t associate myself with them. I said this countless times so far. If you don’t want to listen, piss off.”</p><p>Jack focuses some of her biotic in her hand, “Oh, you want to go there bitch?”</p><p>“Hey, keep biotics out of this room.” Garrus calls out, causing them to look at him, “Anyone causing damage in the ship gets spaced.”</p><p>Jack rolls her eyes, and sits back in her chair, “I won’t hurt anyone because Shepard would feel sad about it.”</p><p>Liara coughs, “The research is going well. Ms. Lawson. I did learn about some more areas that house some Prothean artifacts, and wish to run it by Commander Shepard soon.”</p><p>“Why not talk about this to Garrus? They are a partnership.” Miranda crosses her legs, “Which one finds out the other will know soon after.”</p><p>“Well,” She looks at Garrus, “He looks busy.”</p><p>Kaidan smirks, and won, causing Garrus to call him a cheater. Standing up, he groans, walking over to the bar and getting him a hard turian drink.</p><p>“I can teach you how to be better, Garrus,” Kaidan calls out, as James starts to deal out.</p><p>He chuckles, “That’s fine. I need to check on Luna anyway. She’s been MIA for a while now.”</p><p>“Heard she’s sleeping, Vakarian.” Uvek tells him, taking the cards, “Ten hours to be precise.” He lazily said, looking over his cards.</p><p>Garrus hums, “I’m going to see if she’s awake. The mission starts in a few.”</p><p>“Right, who are you bringing on the mission if Shepard is out for now? Can’t be everyone after all.” Miranda said, drinking more.</p><p>He nods, “Jack, Uvek?” They nod at him.</p><p>“Let me drink a bit more, and I’ll meet you by the shuttle,” Jack said, grabbing another drink. Uvek quickly grabs it from her and pours it out in the sink. “Hey!”</p><p>“We’ll be at the shuttle, Garrus.” He nods, and Jack angrily follows.  </p><p>Garrus laughs, making a drink for Luna. “I’ll see you guys later.”</p><p>“Wait, Spectre.” Liara calls out and he looks over at her.</p><p>“You can just call me Garrus, Liara.” She nods, “What’s up?”</p><p>She pulls out her omni-tool, “I was looking over the artifacts, and was piecing together some messages. There might an area we could look into that might have another Prothean beacon.” She smiles as he reads over the information.</p><p>“How do you know for sure?” He looks at her.</p><p>“I kept wondering what the beacons mean, and why they are so important. I learned that the beacons are a sort of advance messaging system. We have our omni-tools and datapads, but they had the beacons, which can interface with a person’s brain!” She grins, “It’s remarkable.”</p><p>“Well is there anything in the beacons that we should know?”</p><p>She frowns, “That’s the thing I wanted to talk to Shepard about. I want to see what she sees just so I can get a grasp of what we are dealing with.”</p><p>Garrus sighs, “I don’t think that will happen, but maybe. You need to show yourself to her more often. She doesn’t like random people in her mind.”</p><p>She nods, “I understand, Spec-Garrus.”</p><p>Leaving, Garrus calls out to them saying goodbye, and entering the elevator to their cabin. Walking out of the elevator, he enters their cabin to see it dark, aside from the fish tank light, and her snoring on the bed.</p><p>Placing the drink down, he walks over to her, and sits on the bed, moving her hair from her face, discovering some drool falling from her mouth. He chuckles, but it doesn’t stop him from kissing the top of her head. Using his hand, he reaches down, feeling her body up, and it twitches with each touch.</p><p>“Vixen,” He whispers, she hums and turns on her back still sleeping. Bringing his head down, he kisses at her thighs, nipping lightly, and watching her reaction. Traveling slow up her body, he watches as her reaction changes from resting to wanting from his touch.</p><p>When he reaches her stomach, he lays his head on it, feeling this sense of happiness he never thought he could feel. It was as if a wave of excitement ran down his body. From his head to his talons.</p><p>“You smell…so good,” He hum, breathing in the scent of his mate as he rubs his head on her stomach with pride. Something is different about her smell, but he can’t pinpoint it. It was just so damn good, and he feels somehow more protective of her.</p><p>“Garrus,” She yawns, rubbing her eyes, “What you are doing, Daddy?” She smiles, looking down at him, and starts rubbing his fringe.</p><p>“You smell really good, Vixen.” He chuckles, leaning up and kissing her lips, “Very good.”</p><p>Her face is flushed, “Like your soap good?” She looks panic, and he wonders why.</p><p>“No,” His mandibles twitch, “Something else as if another scent is there. Have you tried something else?” He tilts her head, and her eyes grow wide.</p><p>“Uh…no. Why are you quizzing me as if I eat soap!?” She jumps out of bed and starts messing with her hair.</p><p>“Eating soap?” He narrows his eyes, “What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” She smiles, taking her shirt off, “Come suck my tits, they’re hurting again.” She holds her breast up.</p><p>He knows she’s trying to change the subject, but he’s not going to poke the beast. Therefore, he changes into his human form and begins to suck at her nipples, enjoying the small moans she’s giving him.</p><p>“Oh, Garrus. You are the best thing to ever happen to me.” She moans, rubbing his fringe more. He chuckles, leading his hand to her stomach and rubbing it affectionately.</p><p>Pulling back, he places his forehead on her stomach again, “We have a mission, and we’re close to Haestrom.”</p><p>She groans, “So quick? I just fell asleep.”</p><p>“You did not.” He laughs, “You slept for ten hours, Vixen.” Pulling her in his lap, “And that’s a lot.”</p><p>Her eyes grew, “Ten!? Edi why didn’t you wake me up?”</p><p>“You were tired. When I tried to tell you about the mission, each time you woke up, you would tell me to shut it, and use the bathroom.”</p><p>Luna sighs, “I didn’t know.”</p><p>“You were frequently using the bathroom, Shepard. I believe you should speak to your mother.” Edi states.</p><p>Luna waves, “I’ll do it later. Until then,” Looking at Garrus, “I am going back to sleep, and you can handle the mission.” She kisses his mouth and goes under the sheets.</p><p>He hums, “Shouldn’t that be a worrying thing?”</p><p>She giggles, “It’s what happens when I am stressed out. Remember that mission we went on and you got really hurt.” She sighs, “I went to the bathroom a total of ten times that one day during your surgery.”</p><p>“Still stressing out then?” He sighs, “Was really hoping the small vacation would have worked.” Rubbing his hair, he hums, “I think we should talk to your mother or even Dr.Chakwas.”</p><p>She looks at the fish tank, “Come on, Big Guy. Now that we’re back on the trail of Cerberus.” She sighs, “I have a truckload of anxiety that was hidden coming back at me full force.” She looks at him, grabbing his hand.</p><p>“You sure that’s why?”</p><p>She nods, “Yeah, so don’t worry about it. I promise once I wake up I will do some yoga to calm myself.” She smiles.</p><p>He nods, “Okay, then I will go on the mission.” Kissing her lips, “If anything just knows I am there for you.”</p><p>She nods, and yawns, before falling asleep. He watches her until he hears her snoring. Something is nagging at him, but he doesn’t entertain it, because he trusts Luna, and he has a mission to go on.</p><p>She is safe here anyway.</p><p>***</p><p>A loud explosion comes from in front of him after throwing his proximity bomb. The mission was tame until they found some Qurians in need of some help from the geth. When an added geth dropship come into view, Garrus ordered Jack and Uvek into the fight. A view Qurians died, but that isn’t going to stop Garrus from helping the others.</p><p>“Jack! A view more troopers!” He shouts, and she screams got it.</p><p>A whip flies past Uvek, attaching itself to the geth Pyro. Red biotic energy creeps along with the whip, and once it hits it, a biotic explosion kills it.</p><p>Jack pulls her whips away, charges into a geth Rocket Trooper and biotic smashes her wipes onto it, which didn’t affect it at all, only staggering it backward. With a frustrated sigh, she uses nova, causing it to explode.  </p><p>A geth Prime starts to unload its weapon towards her, and using her biotic sphere, she blocks the incoming bullets.</p><p>Uvek takes an adrenaline rush, he feels as if time slows down, and starts shooting at the enemies with ease, aiming mostly for their head. Noticing Jack under fire, he throws a submission net at the geth Prime and shooting directly at him with his assault rifle using the distributer ammo.</p><p>Once it blew up, Jack thanks him, and uses her shotgun against a geth trooper. Garrus uses his tactical cloak and rush to protect a Qurian who is shot. Before the geth could kill her, Garrus appear behind it, and slashes, killing it.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asks, and she coughs, holding her side.</p><p>“Yes, just need to take my antibiotics.” She gasps, using her medi-gel to stop the pain and heal herself. As she does this, Garrus takes out his sniper and begins to shoot at the geth, clearing the way for other Qurians.</p><p>After the battle, they quickly went inside a closed area. Garrus walks over to the commanding soldier, telling the other Qurians what they plan to do.</p><p>“We need to heal and continue to hold out.” Garrus touches his shoulder.</p><p>He turns, “Oh, hello. Thank you for helping and saving us.” He shows his hand and Garrus shakes it.</p><p>Garrus looks around, “That’s no problem, but what do you plan on doing? I don’t think your people can continue to hold out.”</p><p>The soldier sighs, looking around to see his fellow soldiers healing and groaning in pain. He watches as two others are holding hands, breathing heavily, before one of them passes away.</p><p>“We have to,” He sighs, “It’s our job.”</p><p>Garrus nods, “I understand it’s important, but I think you guys should look for a retreat.”</p><p>“Retreating without the data would be a failure to the migrant fleet.” He sighs, “Whatever this damn data it better be worth it.” He curses.</p><p>“This data, where is it?”</p><p>“The data is up ahead with Tali’ Zora vas Neema.”</p><p>Garrus hums, “Tali? What’s Tali here for?”</p><p>“You know her?”</p><p>He nods, “Yes, she worked with me and my partner three years ago on the Genophage cure.” He chuckles, “I’m glad she finished her pilgrimage. Would have liked to stay in contact with her.”</p><p>The solider gasps, “You are Garrus Vakarian?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And you’re with Lunaria Shepard? First human Spectre?”</p><p>Garrus nods, “You can say that.” He crosses his arms, “But, we don’t have time to talk about that right now, I need to know, what is she doing here?”</p><p>“Just gathering data on this planet’s sun for the migrant fleet. They were worried about why this is happening, and that’s why we are here.” He sighs, “Then the geth attacked.” He crosses his arms, “Tali’ Zorah vas Neema is here as one of our scientists studying the instability of this planet's sun.”</p><p>“Alright. Stay here while me and my team go-ahead to find her.” Garrus fixes his sniper, “While we are doing this. I believe you and your team should get to safety before more geth ships drop by.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Leaving the Qurians to themselves, Garrus and his team set out to find Tali. Going forward, Jack would complain about the heat, and how much she prefers to be naked right now. Uvek counters this by telling her she would die from the sun itself.</p><p>“Yeah, well…no one asked for your opinion, Uvek.” She glares at him, holding her shotgun tighter.</p><p>He chuckles, “Just reminding you of the dangers of getting naked, again.”</p><p>“Again?” Garrus looks at him.</p><p>He coughs, “Nothing, Vakarian.”</p><p>Jack rolls her eyes, “He talking about this one time I fucked up and took my clothes off. Some asshole stole my shit and hid it.” She grins, “Let’s just say I fucked his shit up for doing that.”</p><p>Garrus laughs, “Where were you?”</p><p>“A beach on some colony with Uvek. Was fun.” She smiles, as Garrus raised his eye plates.</p><p>“Wha-” A rocket comes flying towards him, and he dives into cover, “Positions!” He orders and Jack is already charging into a trooper, while Uvek is running into battle shooting with his assault rifle and using his ballistic blade.</p><p>Running around the area, Garrus continues to shout orders and shoot at the oncoming geth. A Get Prime makes his way over to Garrus, but he uses his tactical cloak and moves himself to a different location. Noticing it’s still following him; he rolls his eyes at their advancement and changes his weapon to his assault rifle.</p><p>Using a powerful overload, it not only takes the shield away but also stuns the geth Prime. Knowing it will only work for a moment, he quickly unleashes his thermal clips into him. Jack charges into the geth Prime, and pull her hand back, charging up her biotics. With as much force as possible, she punches through its body, causing it to explode in her face.</p><p>She gasps but covers herself with red/blue biotics, which protected her from the blast.</p><p>“You alright?” Uvek asks as she pulls her arm from her face.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.”</p><p>Garrus goes to comment but stops after hearing some static and yelling from one of the dead Qurians on the ground.</p><p><em>“We need back up! Where are you!?”</em> A voice calls out.</p><p>“This is Spectre Garrus Vakarian. Where are you?” He asks.</p><p>
  <em>“Garrus Vakarian? Your Tali’s friend!”</em>
</p><p>“That’s right, but we can talk about that later. Where are you?” Garrus walks over to another door, typing on a console, and watching as the door unlock.</p><p><em>“I will send you my coordinates.”</em> He huffs, <em>“Please if you can just save Tali. I would…we will be grateful.”</em></p><p>“Alright, we're coming.”</p><p>Leaving the area, they continue moving forward, getting into fights with the geth, and dealing with the intense sun. Rounding a corner, they see a Qurian sitting down for a moment, before turning around and shooting a rocket at a geth Colossus.</p><p>“Well, that’s one big ass geth.” Jack comments and this allows the Qurian to turn to look at them with shock to his voice.</p><p>“You’ve made it!” He gasps, and another shot from the Colossus, causes them to quickly make their way into cover.</p><p>Garrus narrows his eyes, “Tell us the situation.”</p><p>“Right now, Tali is behind that geth Colossus.” He huffs, “She’s trapped inside to keep her safe, but it won’t last long. They are already hammering their way inside. We need to stop them!”</p><p>Garrus nods, “Stand down, we got this!” Before he could leave, the Qurian grabs his arms.</p><p>“Wait, I could help. I might be injured, but I can still help.” He grabs his side for a second before straightening up, “Tali needs me.”</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>He tilts his head, “What?”</p><p>“I asked, what is your name, Solider?”</p><p>“Kal’Reegar.”</p><p>Garrus nods, “Well, Kal’Reegar, I can tell Tali is important to you, but that doesn’t mean you should throw your life away.” Reegar goes on to say something, “I have a mate waiting for me to come back every time I leave for a mission. I know she would feel upset if I was to die.”</p><p>“But Tali…she’s-”</p><p>“Not together with you? Sure.” He rolls his eyes behind his helmet, “What I’m trying to tell you is; do you want Tali to feel upset if you die?”</p><p>Reegar looks down and sighs, “No.”</p><p>“So stand down, and let us take care of it. In the meantime tend to your wounds.” Reegar nods, and Garrus and his team set out to deal with the Colossus.</p><p>Clearing the geth on one side proved difficult with the geth Colossus shooting at them. Luckily, Jack would use her barrier to protect them from the blast. Whenever his tactical cloak is off cooldown, Garrus would use it to get ahead and kill off some troopers. Knowing they need to make it to the geth Colossus, he rushes ahead, but not too fast to ruin their formation.</p><p>Uvek uses his balletic blades again, as Jack charges while using her whips to pull another Rocket Trooper out of hiding and throwing it off the ledge.</p><p>A rocket flies past Garrus and he notices it’s from where Kal’Reegar’s location. Turning around he watches as Reegar shoots another rocket.</p><p>“Damn it,” He curses, watching as the colossus go into itself.</p><p>“It’s recovering!” Reegar yells out.</p><p>Garrus shots for them to focus on the thing, and they rush towards it. Once he gets there, he pulls out a heavy weapon and aims at it.</p><p>“Let’s hope this works.” He grumbles holding the ‘NukeInAGun’ Navi and Hilary loves to talk about. As it charges up, Jack and Uvek watch Garrus back, who is trying extremely hard not to panic.</p><p>“What’s taking so long!?” Jack shouts, using another warp. Her eyes are black as she uses more of her powerful biotic energy.</p><p>“They said it would take a moment!” Garrus shouts, watching as the Colossus is finally out of its shell. Before it could shoot a rocket at Kal’Reegar, which would kill him, the heavy weapon goes off.</p><p>A small node reaches the Colossus, and everything seems to move slowly. Until it hits and it creates a very powerful and very large explosion.</p><p>Jack uses her biotic sphere to protect everyone from the blast, watching as it disintegrated all the geth insight.</p><p>Once the blast was over, Jack's eyes are wide at the impact of the gun.</p><p>“What…that…fuck was that!?” She shouts, kicking a piece of a geth.</p><p>“The weapon is called ‘NukeInAGun’ which is what Ms. Monroe likes to call it. Engineer Shepard prefers to call it ‘M-920 Cain’.” Edi states.</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “Tell her it was a success…even I am a bit shocked at the impact.”</p><p>“That was pretty remarkable. How did they even manage to do something like that?”</p><p>“A lot of testing by the Alliance!” Navi calls out from their omni-tools, “Me and Hailey brought this idea up with Uncle David, he was not on board for a bit, but mommy convinced him!” She giggles, “With his admiral powers, they started to test it. I’m so glad it helped on the mission!”</p><p>“How come we’re just finding out that the gun is ready?” Garrus asks walking towards the shutter door that Tali is behind.</p><p>“Because the M-Cain is still in development. It needs more testing. I wanted to show Lulu, but she’s too busy sleeping.” She grumbles, “Why is she always sleeping all of a sudden?”</p><p>“I don’t know Navi, but we can talk more about this later.” He looks to see Tali typing away at a console, “Found Tali.”</p><p>“Really?! Tell her I said hi!” Once Navi is finished, Garrus walks over to Tali, who turns around and hugs him.</p><p>“Garrus! It’s so good to see you again.”</p><p>He chuckles, “Could say the same to you, Tali.” He looks around seeing the dead geths, “I see you handled yourself well.”</p><p>She laughs, “Of course! Just give me a shotgun and Chatikka and we are all set.”</p><p>“That’s what I am talking about.” Jack grins, “Hey Tali, good to see you.”</p><p>“Jack!” Looks at Uvek, “Uvek! You both are also here! Good to see the old team back together.” She sighs happily, but looks around, “Where is Shepard?”</p><p>Garrus nods, “She’s resting right now. Been really tired lately.”</p><p>“Ma’am.” Reegar steps out, “Glad to see you ar-oof.”</p><p>Tali holds him tightly, “Kal…I thought…oh Kee’lah.” She pulls back, “It’s so good to see you are alive and well.” She looks at him and sighs, “Although, it looks like you’ve been hurt.”</p><p>“It’s fine Ma’am…” Knowing her pouting, he chuckles, “Tali.”</p><p>“You’ve been a soldier for years and are older than I. Don’t make it out like I am the senior here.” She laughs as her heart beats fast happily knowing he’s alive.</p><p>Garrus coughs, “Well, we came here to understand why geth are attacking here.” He crosses his arms, “Any idea why?”</p><p>Tali sighs, “I…think I know why.” Playing with her hands, she looks down, “Two years ago…I met a geth who saved me from death. It seemed a lot more…intelligent from the other geth.” She looks at Garrus, “There is a good chance they want to find out about Legion.”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you do like my story, and enjoy the premise, Kudos/Comment/Bookmark and share! Your love is very much appreciated! I love you, Thank you, and have an amazing day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Heavy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luna is heavy, and Garrus feels heavy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tali gave a small groan as she sits up from the wreckage, clutching her side. A small whimper comes from her face as she wonders how bad the injury she has. Looking down, she saw the bleeding and gasps in pain. Searching for medi-gel, she continues to whimper. Learning there is none, she cries out, falling to the ground.</p><p>She knew she is going to die any moment now. As a qurian, her immune system isn’t good at all. Laying down on the ground, she takes a sharp breath, knowing she’s going to die soon. If only it wasn’t so damn painful. She starts to think of her Aunty Rann or her father, and how he must feel in learning of her demise.</p><p>Would he even care?</p><p>“Of course…he will.” She whimpers.</p><p>There is a bright thought of her mother, and she wonders if she will see her once she dies. A smile appears on her face as she turns onto her back, shivering as she feels her body consuming the toxins that will kill her.</p><p>“Kee’lah se’lai.” She whispers, hearing her mother’s soft voice, and lovely hands.</p><p>There is a crunching sound, and Tali opens her eyes, breathing sharply, as she looks around. Turning her head, she saw a varren and laughs bitterly.</p><p>“Instead of bleeding out or dying by infection; I die by getting eaten alive.” Tears seep down her eyes, “How…cruel.” She sobs, hearing more varrens come out of the land.</p><p>Closing her eyes, she waits for the painful bites that would tear her limb from limb…but it never came.</p><p>Instead, the varrens whine in pain and shots are coming from something. Her eyes tightly shut as the gunfire from somewhere. When everything stops, Tali passes out.</p><p>When she wakes up, she gasps awake, sitting up too quickly and causes herself to feel dizzy. With a grunt, and starts to look around reassessing the area she is in. The first thing, she notices is the fact she is within a structure. Not the best structure, but it still manages to do its job of protecting her from the elements.</p><p>The next thing she realizes is the feeling of her body, and seeing that her blood has clotted, allowing the wound to heal nicely.</p><p>The last thing she noticed…is her helmet next to her, but not on her.</p><p>“Oh no!” She gasps, reaching for it quickly, but realizing it’s broken and beyond repair.</p><p>Panicking, she stands up but feels the pain from her wound, and the pressure of not using her legs for a while. With a sigh, she lays there, pondering. If she doesn’t have her helmet on…why is she alive? Maybe it’s because of the planet? They were coming here to see if it’s suitable for qurians to possibly live if the Council allows it.</p><p>There are movement and Tali tenses up. She is in no way shape or form to go against whoever it is. Hoping it’s just another qurian, she lays there quietly. Judging by the footsteps, it’s a machine…geth machine.</p><p>Laying still, she tries not to give away she’s awake. There is more movement, and the geth places something next to her.</p><p>“Creator Tali’Zorah.” It said, and she trembles at the name, wondering what she should do right now. “We have found nourishment for you.” It said, and Tali opens her eyes warily.</p><p>Frowning, she saw the food, and wanted to refuse, until her stomach growls. Feeling upset at being a captive, she looks away, turning on her side.</p><p>An hour went by, and Tali’s stomach wouldn’t shut up. The growling gave her away and the geth would continue to offer the food to her. What does it know anyway? How does it know how to cook for her species?</p><p>Still, her stomach is causing her a headache, and she is hungry. With an angry sigh, she stands up and grabs the hot food?</p><p>“How is it still hot?” She asks it.</p><p>“Creator needs hot food to heal.”</p><p>She looks at it, and blinks, before taking the utensil….wait, “How do you have this? This is a qurian design?” She gasps.</p><p>He tilts his head, “From Creator Xin.”</p><p>“Creator Xin?” She has never heard of a qurian with that name.</p><p>“Creator Xin helped this unit when it needed repair. She died two years ago of old age.” It said, and Tali is still amazed.</p><p>Not wanting to talk anymore, because her stomach is calling for her to eat. Tali ate the food, and gasps at the taste. Instantly, she down it, feeling stuffed after the fact.</p><p>A day went by, and she notices the geth would leave then come back with things for her to wear and use. It was jarring, to say the least, but the clothes were suitable for her. She wanted to ask it why it saved her and more about this Creator Xin but decided against it.</p><p>A week went by; she can finally stand up on her own and move. She started out by looking around the forest like area, while breathing in the fresh air, seeing how she doesn’t need to use her helmet, which was broken either way.</p><p>It’s a new thing, and she’s not fully on board with this idea, believing that she is actually dead, and for some reason, one geth is in her heaven? Silly? Yes, but it’s the logical answer, right?</p><p>Another week went by, and Tali felt a lot better as if her body is supercharged. This newfound freedom of living without a suit causes her to run around the area without a care in the world. The geth would always watch her, and yes, she found it creepy, but she didn’t care. For all her life she has been living in a suit, and finally, finally!</p><p>She is free!</p><p>It wasn’t long until she stops, noticing a house nearby. It wasn’t occupied, but someone clearly used it. Walking ahead, she could hear the geth behind her but didn’t mind, as she is too curious to stop herself.</p><p>Standing at the door, she, for some reason, knocks.</p><p>No answer.</p><p>She knocks again.</p><p>Still no answer.</p><p>The geth appears next to her, giving her a small fright, and opens the door for her. Turning her head, she looks up at it, but it didn’t say anything, it only just stood there, tilting its head and moving its headpieces. For some reason, Tali saw it as cute, as if it’s a child coming home.</p><p>Walking inside, she looks around the small home. As she tours the house, she notices the single bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a door that leads to a basement.</p><p>Once inside the living room, she notices pictures of the couple that used to live here. Not only that but the geth they seem to have here as well. One picture is of a Human male and, to her surprise, a qurian female, which would be Xin.</p><p>“She’s not in a suit,” She gasps, “But…how?”</p><p>With more exploring, she makes herself down into the basement to look around. It didn’t take her long to open up a file on a console called ‘new life.’</p><p>
  <em>“I did it! I am finally away and out of the fleet. They didn’t believe in me anyway, and so I am finally gone.” Xin sighs, “I don’t know what the galaxy has in store for me, but I am ready.”</em>
</p><p>“She uses her suit here, so what changed?” Clicking another entry, which is further into the future.</p><p>
  <em>“Maxwell and I found a geth! At the moment I am looking into it, and do not wish to harm it. My ancestors believed the geth are children to us, and we shouldn’t harm them as we did in the past.” She stops, and gasps, standing up to see the geth standing up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Xin is everything okay?” Maxell walks downstairs and gasps at the standing geth, “I thought you said it wouldn’t wake for days.” He tries to go for a gun. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, Maxwell! Let me talk to it.” She calls out, before looking at the geth. “Can you understand me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.” It said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you going to attack me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Xin hums in acceptance, and Maxwell calms down, crossing his arms and watching patiently. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you have any idea who I am?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Creator Xin. Qurian. Exile from Migrant fleet.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She nods, “Yes, yes I am.” She claps, “Tell me, what should we call you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Geth.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She tilts her head, “I see.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Legion,” Maxwell said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Xin looks over at him, “Why is that? I think geth is fine.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You said geth are made up of many programs right?” She nods, “Well, I just thought it would work, seeing how it’s many geth in one unit.” He shrugs, “Legion is a term for ‘For we are many’.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She turns back to the geth, “Would you prefer to use Legion?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We are Legion.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wonderful, this is amazing.” Xin starts to walk over to her console, “Tell me, Legion, how many programs are within you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“1,183 programs.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She gasps, “So many!? That’s…really different.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maxwell frowns, “Are you sure this is okay?” He looks at Legion, “Why not just kill us as we stand?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Max!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We wish to learn.”</em>
</p><p>Tali hums, looking over to see the geth, or Legion, standing there. She coughs and turns towards him.</p><p>“So you are called, Legion.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Staring at him for a moment, she turns back to the console with interest when she saw this vid logged, ‘No more suit’.</p><p>
  <em>“With the right amount of programs. I should be able to breathe normally.” Xin nods towards Legion, “I am ready, Legion.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Legion walks over, and she links her suit with him. Maxwell is in the corner documenting everything as she continues to sit there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A life without a suit. If I can achieve this, I will want to leave for the migrant fleet to teach of this!” She nods, “geth are our children. Children we have pushed away when if we come together can achieve so much.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You always are hopeful.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sighs, “I just want our people to live on land again, without getting exiled.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once Legion is finished, she nods, and Maxwell prepares for anything to happen. Once her helmet is off, she stood there, blinking at the two. Maxwell’s face light up at seeing her take in the air without going into a coughing fit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I…I’m alive!” She shouts jumping it wasn’t until sometime; she finally calms down and looks over to Legion. “Thank you, Legion for this opportunity. Would you like your programs back?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not until you can live without the suit, Creator Xin.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiles, “Thank you.”</em>
</p><p>Tali gasps, and turns around, “Are…are you inside of me?”</p><p>“Only way to save Creator Tali’Zorah. Immunity was failing to keep up with everything. Blood loss was imminent.”</p><p>She stares at him, and looks down, wondering how to feel about it. “Kee’lah.”</p><p>It’s been a month since her crash, and Tali has been looking into many of the data from Xin. Learning what Legion has done for her is still an oddity, but she still thanks it for saving her. She asked it why it stayed here after Xin died and it said it didn’t. That it came back for its programs, but then she crashed and it helped her.</p><p>While laying down looking up at the sky, after all that time reading and watching the log from Xin, she wonders about home. Her Aunty Rann must be sad, believing she passed away, while her father must still be trying to figure a way to destroy the geth and reclaim their home.</p><p>Sitting up, she saw Legion standing there again, and she lays her head on her knees. In some odd way, she has come to call it her friend and is glad they have met. Suddenly her omni-tool speaks, and she gasps, realizing it’s a recuse crew.</p><p>“Yes! I am alive! This is Tali’Zorah vas Neema! The ship I was on crashed and I am the only survivor!” She calls out in excitement. When they said they are coming for her, she jumps up and turns to tell Legion, but stops, realizing…it’s not here anymore.</p><p>“Legion?” She asks around, but it’s nowhere in sight.</p><p>As the ship landed, they were surprised she doesn’t have a suit on but didn’t ask questions until she is on the fleet. As the door closes, she continues to look for it, wondering when it will appear.</p><p>After all, she still has its programs in her.</p><p>***</p><p>“This trial is about you bringing active geth within the Migrant Fleet.” Gasps among the crowds, “The geth are within the Alarei, which is where Admiral Rael’Zora is presumed dead.” Admiral Koris said.</p><p>“No!” Tali gasps, “He…No!” She gasps, shaking.</p><p>Luna glares, crossing her arms, “If that’s the case, we’re going to need to see if it’s true.” She leans forward and holds the railing, “Give us access to the Alarei so we can investigate what’s going on and save the qurians trapped there.”</p><p>Koris crosses his arms, “There is a good chance there is no qurians there to save.”</p><p>“That’s my father you’re speaking about you bos’tet!” Tali shouts.</p><p>Garrus sighs, “Look, we all want the same thing. Tali wants to save her father. Luna wants to help the qurian people, and you all want the Alarei back.” He narrows his eyes, “Why don’t we come to an agreement and let only us three enter the place to save it.”</p><p>The three admirals look at each other, before nodding their head, Admiral Xen coughs, “Then we will wait, but only for 5 hours. If you do not come back then, we will assume the geth got you.”</p><p>Luna rolls her eyes, “Of course.”</p><p>After the trail, Tali was taking a breath to calm herself down. Luna frowns, and touches her shoulder, while Garrus stood by them.</p><p>“Of course this would happen. I shouldn’t have gone on that mission.” She groans.</p><p>“Hey, come on Tali it's okay.” Hugging her, “Everything will be fine, I promise.”</p><p>She sniffs, “You shouldn’t promise…you.” She coughs, looking away.</p><p>“I know I shouldn’t, but I just want you to have hope. Okay?”</p><p>Tali nods, “Okay, thank you, Shepard.” Looking over at her Auntie Raan, she glares, “Can we take a bit before we go? I want to have a word with my aunt.”</p><p>Luna nods, “Of course you can. I wish to talk to the admirals anyway.”</p><p>Once Tali walks away, Luna looks at Garrus and nods her head. Giving her the okay, they set out to talk to the admirals. The first being Admiral Xen.</p><p>“Hello,” Luna starts, “I just want to understand your thoughts on this trail.”</p><p>“Commander Shepard, if you think speaking to me will grant Tali’s release from this. That would be wrong.” She crosses her arms.</p><p>With a twitch of her eye, Luna smiles, “No, I just want to understand what’s going on here. I just don’t believe ‘Tali brought active geth onto the ship so she must be punished.’ After years of working with information, there is more.”</p><p>She smirks, “Very well, Commander. I believe this trail is a fast bowl of fear.”</p><p>“Fast bowl of fear?” Garrus asks.</p><p>Admiral Xen looks him up and down, “Yes, unlike the others where all Han Gerrel sees is an enemy and Koris just wants to run away and hide on some new colony. I prefer the better approach of gaining them back and under our control.”</p><p>“This is a good idea how? I mean correct if I am wrong, but didn’t having them under your control causes a problem between geth and qurians?” Garrus crosses his arms.</p><p>“What happened in the past is what happened in the past. This is the future, Commander, and I see the benefits of having them under our control. Unlike others, but thankfully, that only pertains to the admiralty board. Others do agree with me.”</p><p>“That means you want something from the Alarei,” Luna said.</p><p>“I always thought of Rael in Han’s camp, but if he’s working on active geth,” She hums pleasantly, “This could really speed things along.”</p><p>She sighs, “Well, what if Rael isn’t alive,” She looks at Tali, “What would happen then?”</p><p>“The power balance will be disrupted. If anything, things might be chaotic unless we have a new admiral. Hopefully, this one would agree with me.”</p><p>“Thank you for your time.”</p><p>“As well as you, Commander.”</p><p>Walking away, Garrus nods, “So this whole thing isn’t fully about Tali. At best she is just the excuse to see which idea will win out.”</p><p>Luna sighs, “What do you think, Garrus? If Tali’s father isn’t alive, there is a good chance things will change for the worst.”</p><p>“The worst would be going to war with the geth.” He sighs, “Hopefully, they see that isn’t the right choice. Maybe control isn’t so bad.” He shrugs, “If they have control of the geth. Things will look better for them.”</p><p>She rubs her head but realizes she has her helmet on and groans at not able to rub her headache away.</p><p>“What about peace? Controlling the geth would be…like Cerberus right now. This would raise red flags for the Council.”</p><p>“I mean yes, but the qurians had control over the geth centuries ago.”</p><p>“And it’s been centuries since then.”</p><p>He opens his mouth to rebuttal, but Tali walks over to them, “Are we ready? I really want to go.”</p><p>Luna looks over at the other admirals, “I want to find out more information first and foremost.” Tali nods but continues to worry that they are going to be too late.</p><p>“Don’t worry it will be quick.”</p><p>Walking over to Han Gerrel, Luna nods at him, “Admiral.”</p><p>“Commander.” He looks at Garrus, “Spectre.” Looks at Tali, “Tali, it’s good you are alright. I was worried about the mission on Haestrom.” He looks at the two Spectres, “I am glad she is in good hands.”</p><p>“I’m guessing you are on Tali’s side?” Garrus asks.</p><p>He nods, “Of course, Rael and I were friends for years started out by working together on a mission. I look at Tali as if she is my own daughter. There is no way or how for Tali to bring active geth onto the ship. You and your father are too smart for that to happen.” He sighs, “The thought that Rael might have been working on weapons to defeat the geth are important.”</p><p>Tali looks down, thinking of Legion, “Is that the only way, admiral?” She looks at him, “Is killing the geth the only way.”</p><p>“Yes, Tali. I understand your time on that planet with that geth you speak of has changed your view.” He crosses his arms, “But that geth is only but one.”</p><p>“But Xin-”</p><p>“Is an exile, who didn’t understand anything.” He harshly said.</p><p>Luna coughs to get his attention, “There seems to be a lot of politics in this case.”</p><p>“You noticed?” He looks around, “Rael was looking for a way to have an edge over the geth. If we could prove it’s possible then we can have to votes in to push towards war with the geth and retake our home.” He pounds his palm.</p><p>Luna and Garrus look at each other, before nodding. Reaching admiral Koris, Luna sighs, feeling something shift in her stomach, and swallows back her queasy feeling.</p><p>“Everything okay?”</p><p>She nods, “Yeah.” Nodding she looks at the qurian, “Hello, Admiral.”</p><p>“Commander. Before you begin I just want to say to Tali,” Looking at her, “I take no pleasure in this, truly. But you have gravely endangered and dishonored our fleet.”</p><p>“Admiral, why would I bring active geth onto the ship? I mean…I know of the past, but I would never.”</p><p>He sighs, “I…am sorry, Tali, but I must remain with the facts. If you must know, I want nothing more than to clear your name from this. When you spoke of Legion, I truly believed we can finally achieving peace between the geth.”</p><p>Tali sighs, “What good will it do. The other admirals don’t think so.”</p><p>“I just hope we don’t go to war with them, and if your father really found a way,” He shakes his head, “It would be devastating to us.”</p><p>They left for the Alarei, and as soon as they enter, there is a large battle with the geth. They quickly took down their enemies and made their way through the area. There were times they would stop to talk, learning more about what happened here to Tali’s father and his team. It wasn’t long before Tali starts to piece things together, but didn’t want to give up on her father.</p><p>Most fights with the geth occurred, and Luna wonders if all of this was worth it. A war with the geth? A person who wants to control a race that wishes to not be controlled? Someone who wants peace? How could this all work?</p><p>The best outcome would be for the qurians to kill off the geth, and then Cerberus can’t control them. The qurians can’t control them, and the Council won’t be on their ass about people controlling the geth. Because face it, whoever controls the geth will be powerful. Although, if the qurians control the geth, they can still be neutralized.</p><p>Just nothing good will come if the geth are not dead, but what about gaining peace? Is that even possible? From what Tali said, she has some geth programs inside of her that help fights off the infection and builds her immune system, which is nice. Who wouldn’t want the qurians to have the ability to breathe and live life without their suits, but as Han said, that is only one geth.</p><p>Gaining peace with the geth seems exhausting and tiresome, and lately, she’s been too god damn tired to care about the mission. The frequent urinating, the bloating, the nauseous! If she didn’t know better, she would say she’s pregnant.</p><p>
  <em>“Hell, wouldn’t be surprised if hybrid pregnancy is possible!”</em>
</p><p>Luna stops, and gasps, clutching her stomach at the thought. Garrus turns back to her, wondering if she’s okay as Tali looks through the data on the console.</p><p>“Luna?” He asks.</p><p>She looks at him, and swallows, “It’s nothing,” She chuckles nervously, “How’s the information, Tali?”</p><p>“This…this would be so bad for my father,” She whimpers, before turning around to Luna, “Please…Shepard, please don’t give this to them.”</p><p>“How come?” Garrus asks.</p><p>She turns back to the console, “If you give this information to them, this would mark my father down as a traitor to the people. He…no! I would rather be exiled than for this to happen to him.” She sniffs, “I’m angry! I am upset he would put me in the position, knowing what he was doing. He said he wanted to learn more after I told him about my experiences.” </p><p>Luna nods, “Let me handle it, okay?”</p><p>Tali looks at her, “Shepard?”</p><p>Once they were back on the Rayya hearing from the intercoms of the Admirals ready to call the loss of their team and the Alarei.</p><p>Walking past whispering qurians, Luna quickly walked ahead of the two and made it in front of the bickering admirals.</p><p>“Shepard, it’s good to see you three are alive.”</p><p>“Cut the shit,” She frowns, “Let’s get to business. This entire trail is bullshit!” Gasps from the crowds and murmurs came from around them. Garrus could already see she’s going into ‘I’m going to talk and shout until I get my way,’ mode.</p><p><em>“I hope it works this time, Luna,”</em> He looks at Tali, <em>“Or you might have to give up her father.”</em></p><p>“Excuse you, Human.” Admiral Koris said.</p><p>“No, I rather not be excused.” She points at them, “The very fact that this shitty trail is condoning someone innocent is ridiculous. What’s even worst is that you all three know!” She shouts, and more people gasps.</p><p>“Now, understand here,” Han Gerrel starts.</p><p>“No, you understand here! The very fact you just want to know if there is a way to push the qurian vote into a damn war with the geth is unbelievable! It’s as if you want the morning war to happen all over again! Think of the children!”</p><p>“What do you expect us to do? Live on the ship forever!?” He shouts back.</p><p>“Then you have Admiral Xen over here who just wants to control anything she could. Whether you like it or not, geth are sentient beings! You can’t just Control them!” She screams, “I can’t believe you can sit here and justify controlling beings who just want to live! Did you not listen to Tali at all!?”</p><p>“I beg your pardon.”</p><p>“Then we have peace with the geth, which is the most ideal, but that’s all it is! Idealistic! You all can’t even have peace among yourselves, and you want peace with the geth? How is that going to work!?” She shouts.</p><p>“Well….I..we!” Koris stutters.</p><p>“Tali is innocent!” She shouts to the crowd, “And it’s wrong to drag a fellow qurian down when all she wants to do is help every single one of you! Politicians shouldn’t use an innocent person for their Politics!”</p><p>People start to shout and agree.</p><p>"It is wrong!”</p><p>They scream yes.</p><p>“It is immoral!”</p><p>They scream yes again.</p><p>“And it’s unworthy of the admirals to do such a thing!”</p><p>The crowds shout towards the admirals, and Luna watches as they freak out, trying to get things under control. Once things quiet down, they gave their ruling, Luna smirks after they ruled Tali is innocent, and that they must speak about the qurian people among themselves.</p><p>“Nothing is hotter than my mate shouting and getting her way,” He chuckles, and Luna giggles as he wraps his arms around her waist. He couldn’t kiss her, but the helmet touch is just fine for him.</p><p>“Thank you, Big Guy.” She whispers for only him to hear.</p><p>“I’m going to treat you right after we get to our cabin.” He whispers back to her, and she giggles.</p><p>Luna looks over at Tali who is talking to her Auntie and Kal’ Reegar, who is holding a single flower. Luna smiles at the sweet gesture, as Tali accepts the rose, and hugs him tightly. Their hug was long and sweet, she couldn’t help but awe at the moment.</p><p>Telling Tali they are leaving, she calls out to them.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I would like to join.” She looks at Reegar, and nods, “I’m sorry Reegar, but I am not ready to stay here on the ship as of right now.” She sighs, “I just want to get away for a while.”</p><p>He nods, “Don’t worry, I understand.” He chuckles, “Was heading on a mission soon after this, and wanted to know how things will go.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you heal more?”</p><p>He crosses his arms, “I’m military, Tali, I heal and I’m out fighting again. Just in my blood.”</p><p>“I bet it’s because Tali won’t be here to tie you down.” Luna tease and he looks down, scratching his neck.</p><p>“Shepard!” Tali gasps, but Luna is too bust laughing.</p><p>Admiral Shala’Raan watches the group speak to one another, and smiles at Tali. She’s going to miss her, just as she misses Tali’s mother.</p><p>***</p><p>When she jumps out of the bed to run towards the bathroom, Garrus wakes up and groans, blinking and feeling for his mate. Noticing that she isn’t there, he sits up on the bed and watches the door.</p><p>After flushing, she walks out of the bathroom with a sigh, climbing into bed with him. Taking her in his arms, they spoon and fall asleep.</p><p>Two hours later, and Luna is jumping out of bed to use the bathroom again. Garrus sighs, sitting up, and waiting for her again. Going on his omni-tool, he decides to look into something involving geth, wondering where they could be right now.</p><p>“Garrus,” She calls out with a groan, and he looks up.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>She whines, “Am I disgusting?” She whimpers.</p><p>“What? No, of course not.”</p><p>He hears a sniff, “I just…I feel so ugly lately.” She cries, “I don’t feel like myself anymore.”</p><p>Standing up, he walks towards the door, “Come on, Luna, you’re beautiful. Why do you feel like this right now?”</p><p>“Because….I feel bloated. I am constipated. I keep peeing,” She sobs, “I don’t know what’s going on, but I feel gross!” He hears a fart, “And I keep farting! I hate myself!”</p><p>“Come on, Vixen, you are still beautiful and amazing.” He chuckles, “A bit gassy, but nothing too crazy.”</p><p>“Garrus,” She cries, “Stop being nice!”</p><p>“No, you can’t tell me how to treat you.” He takes a seat, and crosses his legs, waiting for her to leave the bathroom.</p><p>“I just…want to take a crap already. I read somewhere that if I drink enough liquid it would work, but all it does is make me urinate frequently.”</p><p>“What about being gassy? Because, damn.” He chuckles, trying to make her laugh, as it worked before when she’s feeling down.</p><p>“Garrus, I am going to kill you!” She growls and before he could say something, she starts to cry again, “I can’t help it.”</p><p>“I know, and I am sorry. I was just trying to make you laugh.” He scratches his fringe in confusion.</p><p>“Well,” Sniffs, “It’s not funny!” She cries.</p><p>“Luna farting is natural, come on don’t cry. Would you like me to fart? I could fart and you can laugh at me.” He coos.</p><p>She cries, but he could hear her trying to hide her laugh, “No,” She hiding her laugh again.</p><p>“I’m going to do it, Luna.” He farts, “See, natural.” He laughs at himself because this is just silly.</p><p>She laughs, “Garrus that’s so…why did you do that?” She laughs, harder. “I hate you.”</p><p>He chuckles, “Anything for you.” Hearing the flush, she leaves the bathroom and buries herself in his chest.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>He pulls at her chin, “You’re welcome. How are you feeling now?” Kissing her lips.</p><p>She frowns, “Well, I still haven’t shit, so there is that.” She sighs, “And I am so exhausted. I can do with another ten hours.” She grumbles.</p><p>He thought about going to Dr.Chakwas, but he feels tired as well. Sure, Luna is the one waking up to use the bathroom, but he’s the one who is a much lighter sleeper, so if she wakes up, he wakes up.</p><p>Yawning, he nods, “Same, I feel tired.” Picking her up, he walks to their bed, “Let’s sleep for hours.” He pauses, "Maybe not ten hours though."</p><p>She giggles, “Okay.”</p><p>When Garrus woke up, Luna is sleeping asleep beside him. Looking over at the clocks it’s been four hours since they went back to bed. That’s normal for a Turians, but then there is that scent again; that one he’s been in love with for a while now. Sniffing, even more, he allows the scent to overwhelm him.</p><p>Without a second thought, he allows himself to sniff towards her stomach, and lightly presses his head on her slightly bulging stomach.</p><p>“Beautiful,” he groans, and he feels her rubbing his fringe.</p><p>“Thank you,” She smiles as he looks up at her, and kissing her lips.</p><p>***</p><p>Another week, a few mission failures with Cerberus, an argument with Garrus, her mother breathing down her neck to check her, but she keeps refusing, and more annoying ass symptoms such as constipation, again!</p><p>She groans in the bathroom.</p><p>Garrus pulls up his omni-tool, “I can ask Dr.Chakwas? Would you like that?” He asks.</p><p>Waiting outside of their bathroom, allowing her the privacy she needs. He learned his lesson on asking too many questions, seeing how emotional she's gotten over the past few days. It's one thing when she cries a few times, but it's another when her emotions are causing missions to fail.</p><p>Doesn't help she is constipated, again.</p><p>Luna is silent for a moment, before sighing.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Preparing to leave, he hears her curse to herself about her feet hurting and stomach pain. After reaching the med bay, he sees Dr.Chakwas sitting there typing about something. She turns and smiles at Garrus.</p><p>“Everything okay?”</p><p>He nods, “Yes…well, not everything. Luna is constipated, again, and needs help.”</p><p>She crosses her legs, “Has she been taking her fiber? It helps a lot of constipation.”</p><p>“I don’t think so?”</p><p>She stands up and begins to pick up a few things, “Tell her she needs to increase her diet of fiber. I’ve also been hearing that she’s been sleeping a lot lately. Is this true?”</p><p>Garrus sighs, “Yeah, she’s also have been complaining about cramps, feet hurting, and being gassy.” He chuckles, “They can be…pretty bad at times, but I still love her.”</p><p>Dr.Chakwas stops, and looks at Garrus wide-eyed, “Wait, has she been throwing up? Headaches? Dizziness?”</p><p>Garrus crosses his arms, “Actually, now that you mention that, yes, she’s been having those problems.” He sighs, “Even her emotions are a lot more…intense than usual.”</p><p>She hums, “I’m going to need to speak to Laena real quick, and we will then ask for you to bring Luna down here to talk to us.” She smiles, “Until then, tell her she needs more fiber and fluid. I don’t want to give her anything for now.”</p><p>He raises his brow plates, “Is everything okay?”</p><p>“I’m sure everything is fine. I just want to speak to Laena before I confirm anything.”</p><p>He nods, “Okay, so fiber, right?”</p><p>She nods, and he leaves the med-bay.</p><p>Grabbing some food for Luna, he begins to think of trying to make her feel better again. The fact she hates her body for being natural is a bit worrisome. She has come far from four years ago, so it's sad to see her going back to what she was before.</p><p>After preparing some food for her, he makes his way back upstairs to see her sleeping wildly on the bed. One leg is off the bed, and another is stretched out on the bed. Chuckling, he places the food on the table and joins her.</p><p>For the next few hours, Garrus is watching the holo screen, trying not to think much about his mate stuck in the bathroom, again. He hears a yes, and clapping before Luna jumps through the door.</p><p>“I took a shit!”</p><p>He laughs, “Congrats on taking a shit, Vixen.”</p><p>She grins, “You laugh, but I’ve been trying for so damn long! God! It feels amazing!” She starts to dance, and he watches with happiness.</p><p>“Never thought I would be happy to see you take a shit, but here we are.” He chuckles.</p><p>“Daddy, thank you for being happy for me.” She blows him a kiss and makes her way towards the door.</p><p>"Where are you going?" He tilts his head in confusion. </p><p>She smiles, "I'm starving, and want to talk to Miranda and Jack for a bit." She claps, "Liara wants to talk to me as well about something."</p><p>"Alright, I'll be here then. Edi found a few more areas where Cerberus could be, and I want to plan the missions out."</p><p>Luna nods and leaves him to it.</p><p>An hour later, Garrus is on the bed snoring. The lack of sleep with Luna's constant moving around in bed, and getting up finally getting to him. </p><p>The door opens up, and Luna smirks at her sleeping mate. She giggles, walking slowly and seductively towards him. Then climbs onto his lap, and kisses his mouth, then he mandibles, and soon after, his neck.</p><p>This wakes him up, and he blinks a few times, adjusting his sight to see his beautiful mate's red eyes looking at him with a clear indication that she wants sex. </p><p>It's not long before she is kissing his mouth, and using her tongue to tell him to open his mouth for her. Without a second thought, he does just that and moans when their tongues meet.</p><p>Wrapping his arms around her, he pulls her close as his tongue explores her mouth, enjoying the delicious taste of it. He wants to take her over and over, his ego increasing, as he smells that mysterious scent from her.</p><p>Taking her clothes off, he groans at the warmth of her skin touching his hide. Her hands rub at her fringe, and he reaches his hand down into her panties, playing with her clit.</p><p>She gasps, and her legs shake from the pleasure. It’s been a few days since they had sex, and she really wants it now. He realizes she is sensitive to the touch each time she would jerk after he touches her lightly.</p><p>“Garrus,” She whimpers, and he enters her, causing her to arch her back.</p><p>His eyes follow her reactions as he licks and nips at her neck while fingering her walls. She is a pool right now, and it amazes him how wet she is.</p><p>Adding another finger, he kisses her again, while rubbing her clit with his thumb. As he quickens his pace, Luna is breathing harder, gasps, and shaking, as she gets closer to her end. Her scent fills the room, and he groans, wanting to take her.</p><p>Pulling his fingers out of her, he fixes himself on top of her. She smiles, and giggles at him as he holds his cock at her entrance. It wasn’t long until he pushes into her, and she moans his name. He kisses her again, as his body slowly pounds into her, enjoying the slow movement of their connection.</p><p>Her arms wrap around his neck, and her legs tightly around his waist. Quietly, he promises her he will rub the cream on her for chafing, and she laughs, before telling him okay. Laying his head on the pillow, he continues to slowly thrust into her.</p><p>She sighs softly, taking in his scent, and enjoying their sex. There isn’t loud moaning and screaming. Just them enjoying each other sexually. Luna starts to feel beautiful as he whispers all sorts of things to her.</p><p>After weeks of feeling like crap, throwing up, and bloating. It’s nice to know Garrus is still there for her and still finds her sexually attractive to the point he wants to still have sex with her. The problems of being gassy and constipated ruined her mind. She didn’t understand why it was happening and know she should bring it up to her mother or Dr.Chakwas.</p><p>However, it was embarrassing.</p><p>It was hard enough to admit it to Garrus, and yes, usually she doesn’t mind, but lately, it’s this big insecurity. What if he’s disgusted with her? What if he finds her unattractive? They haven’t had sex until now, so maybe he did? All of these questions plagued her mind for days as she suffers from these symptoms.</p><p>That’s why right now feels so nice. If anything, it’s the best thing to happen to her right now. Garrus is having sex with her, and telling her all kinds of things to make her feel even more special than before.</p><p>How did she ever manage to find someone like him?</p><p>“I love you so much,” She whispers as tears fell from her eyes.</p><p>There she goes again, crying her eyes out. The emotions lately have been so jarring and exhausting. They became so bad; she lashed out at Garrus a few times, and would then cry while telling him sorry for doing so in a split minute.</p><p>“I love you too,” He kisses her lips, “I love everything about you, Luna.”</p><p>He stops moving his body and pushes her hair from her face.</p><p>“Never forget that, okay?” His mandibles twitch in happiness.</p><p>She smiles, reaching her hand out to hold his face.</p><p>“Even if I am gassy?” She whispers.</p><p>He laughs, “Even if you are gassy.”</p><p>They both laugh and he continues moving his hips into her.</p><p>It wasn’t long until he finishes inside of her, and to his surprise, it’s not as much as before.</p><p><em>Body must be calming down.</em> He thought.</p><p>An hour goes by and they are relaxing, and watching a show on their holoscreen. There are a few more hours until the next mission, so they are taking advantage of that time.</p><p>As they watch the show, Garrus would unconsciously rub her stomach, sometimes even lightly grabbing a little of her fat. After the third time, Luna stops the show and turns her head towards him. He lazily looks down at her and tilts his head, humming.</p><p>She narrows her eyes and pouts.</p><p>“You keep grabbing my fat.”</p><p>He blinks at her, before laughing, realizing he’s still lightly holding her stomach. She slaps his shoulder, and he lays back, looking back at her.</p><p>“Do you think I am getting fat?” She whispers, laying her head on his naked chest. Lately, she feels like a damn cow, and she just wants to know!</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Lies,” She glares, frowning at him, “Tell the truth!”</p><p>He sighs, “Yes, Luna. You are getting bigger, but you are not ‘fat’.” He grabs her chin, “You are a beautiful fit woman, and even if you have gained a few pounds. It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>She looks at him for a moment, before signing, “My tits are getting bigger too.”</p><p>“Wait, what!?” He gasps, quickly going to look at it. She laughs as he grabs her naked body, and cup her breast, feeling the weight of it.</p><p>“Heavy, huh?” She giggles.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” He whispers.</p><p>She bites her lips, "they are getting tender. I don't think it's the punishment you give me sometimes when I'm a 'bad girl'. I think there is another issue for me having these problems."</p><p>Garrus looks at her, and changes into a human, “Is that so? Let me suck on them to make you feel better.”</p><p>Before she could say something, he sucks her nipples.</p><p>“Garrus,” She moans happily at feeling beautiful again.</p><p>“Spectres, Dr.Shepard, and Dr.Chakwas wish to see you both.”</p><p>They both stop, and Luna suddenly feels dread in her stomach as Garrus puts on his clothes. Looking at her, he tilts his head.</p><p>“Come on, Luna. Let’s find out what’s going on.”</p><p>She takes a deep breath, and nods, putting on her clothes.</p><p>Reaching the med-bay, she notices other people are around. Not much, but still there are people. A few of them stop talking when they see Garrus's human form, others just didn't seem to care. When they walk inside, they saw Dr.Chakwas and her mother talking to one another.</p><p>"Garrus you're human." Laena gasps, "I never officially seen your human form."</p><p>He chuckles, "You like it? All the ladies love it."</p><p>Luna jabs his side, and he groans in pain, looking at her glaring face. </p><p>"Spirits, Luna."</p><p>"Sorry, I can't control my jealousy lately." She bites inside of her cheek.</p><p>The two doctors both nod at each other.</p><p>“Okay. First things first, Luna we need to do a scan of your body.” Laena starts, and take out her omni-tool.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” Garrus asks.</p><p>“Well, there could be a chance she is pregnant.” Dr.Chakwas said, “But, it’s just a chance and-”</p><p>“Excuse me, what?!” He starts to panic, and Luna wants to run, as her fear starts to become a reality.</p><p>“Don’t freak out, Garrus. You must remain calm.” Laena smiles at him, and turns to Luna, “Ready?”</p><p>He starts to think of all the possibilities, and all he could come up with is that…she could have cheated? No, Luna wouldn’t do that, but how else is she pregnant!</p><p>“I can see your face, and I just want to say. Stop.” She frowns at him, “Don’t assume this is happening to her because there is a chance she’s not pregnant. If she is, there is a good chance the baby is yours.” She smiles softly at him, “For months Luna’s body has been changing.”</p><p>“But…I mean…” he swallows.</p><p>Garrus's mind is jumping back and forth of being joyful of learning that he's going to be a father or terrified for Luna not accepting this. Luna on the other hand is freaking out and slowly starts to back up with tears forming in her eyes.</p><p>Dr.Chakwas nods, “I know, not something that could occur, but Laena, Mordin, and I have been looking into her charts and saw the changes of her reproductive systems.” She looks at her omni-tools, “Again, I want to stress to you both that we are not conforming she is pregnant. Just that it could be the case.”</p><p>A baby</p><p>Their baby</p><p>An actual baby from his seed and her egg.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t get too excited, Garrus. There is a good chance it’s not really happening and she could be just sick.</em>
</p><p>His jaw tightens, trying to make sure he doesn’t shout in happiness that is inside of him taking over his body.</p><p>
  <em>A baby! My baby! Our baby!</em>
</p><p>Laena grabs Luna’s arms before she could leave, “Luna, where are you going? We need to run the test to make su-”</p><p>“No,” She whispers, as tears ran down her face.</p><p>“What?” Laena frowns.</p><p>“I said, no.”</p><p>Glares at all of them.</p><p>“I’m not pregnant, nor do I want to be pregnant.”</p><p>Pushing her mother away into Garrus’s arms, she storms out. Laena blinks in shock, pulling herself away from Garrus.</p><p>“Well, that could have ended better.”</p><p>Dr.Chakwas hums, “This could be problematic. If she is pregnant with a hybrid child and plans to ignore the situation; this can cause even more complications down the line for baby and mom.” She finishes.</p><p>Garrus swallows; looking at the spot Luna was just at and feels a heavy crushing weight on his shoulder. Another hurdle, another bump, another…problem in their relationship, and this time, he doesn’t know if he could go along with what she wants this time.</p><p>
  <em>A baby, Luna. Our baby…Luna.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(-)o(-)</p><p>If you do like my story, and enjoy the premise, Kudos/Comment/Bookmark and share! Your love is very much appreciated! I love you, Thank you, and have an amazing day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. All Over The Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Deny. Panic. Accept.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up, Luna walks over to the bathroom, and takes a seat on the toilet. As she uses the bathroom, her hand unconsciously touches her stomach, but she quickly shakes her head, focusing on finishing.</p><p>Standing up, she felt a bit dizzy, and groans at the feeling. Her eyes grew wide, and she covers her mouth. Not wanting to throw up in the toilet after just using it, she uses the shower instead.</p><p>It wasn’t long before, Garrus’s hand held her hair out of the way, as she continues to throw up. Moaning in anguish, she cries, wanting the nauseous feeling to go away, but it doesn’t and she throws up again. He rubs her back whispering to her to let it all out and that he’s there for her.</p><p>After getting everything out of her system, Luna brushes her teeth, and Garrus joins her. They look at each other in the eyes, and Luna could tell he wants to talk about it. Looking away, she spits and washes her mouth out. As she leaves, Garrus spits and washes his mouth out, and quickly joins her.</p><p>“Luna.” He starts</p><p>She sighs, “Garrus, please.” Turning around with tired eyes, “I just want to sleep after throwing everything I ate away.” With begging looks, she lays in bed, waiting for him to wraps his arms around her.</p><p>He sighs, and joins her back in bed, wrapping his arms around her. As she cuddles close to him, his hand touches her stomach, and lightly rubs it. While he does this, Luna frowns, feeling something she doesn’t want to feel for this…thing inside of her.</p><p>If it’s really inside of her.</p><p>She refuses to believe there is anything there because it can’t be true. Garrus is a turian! She is human! Yes, with mutated genes, and adaptability within her body because of element X, but she’s still human.</p><p>It is physically, and biologically impossible to get pregnant by Garrus. Doesn’t help that if it’s true, a very large if, think of what she would be growing inside of her body. A monstrosity, that’s what she will be growing inside of her.</p><p>A freak, a parasite…it will be just like her, feeding on the human body just to stay alive. Disgusting, that’s what it will be if she was pregnant, a disgusting thing that needs to die.</p><p>Garrus pulls away from her, and this brings her out of her thoughts, wondering if he heard what she is thinking because she feels horrible for thinking it.</p><p>Turning towards him, she looks up to see him watching the stars with stress in his eyes. When they look at her, she jumps a little and looks away, feeling a sense of shame. He grabs her face by the chin, forcing her to look at him, and kisses her lips.</p><p>It wasn’t long until he’s on top, and entering her. It was a slow, stressful, and oddly, satisfying sex.</p><p>Hours later, they are inside the shower with Garrus leaning his head on his arm, enjoying the hot water, and Luna scrubbing his back. He moans as she massages him just right, helping him through some of his back pain. The mission they went on yesterday still hitting his body.</p><p>“Told you to let me massage you when we got back from the mission.” She giggles, enjoying the smell of his soap, and craving the taste of it.</p><p>Garrus groans, “I know, but I wanted to calibrate.”</p><p>He stands up straight after feeling his mate…lick his back?</p><p>“Luna?”</p><p>She hums, freaking out at what she just did. The smell was intoxicating, and she couldn’t stop herself from licking the soapsuds.</p><p>“Did you just…lick my back?” He turns around and looks at her oddly.</p><p>“No!” She gasps, looking extremely guilty.</p><p>He narrows his eyes, “Uh…huh.”</p><p>He turns back around, and she begins rubbing his back again. Groaning once more, Garrus leans into her touch, but jumps a second time at her licking him, again! He looks behind him, looking down at her, watching her mentally beat herself up.</p><p>His mate is acting weird, but he doesn’t want to cause her any distress seeing how she could be pregnant, and the last thing he wants to do is cause her to stress while pregnant. Therefore, he ignores her weirdness, and focus on the shower/massage.</p><p>She licks him again, and he tries not to laugh, but it’s too funny! He laughs and she pouts.</p><p>“I can’t help it! It smells so good, and then I have to taste it, and…and.” He turns around and kisses her lips.</p><p>“It's an odd craving, but maybe it’s because you are pregnant?” He chuckles but stops at her frown.</p><p>“Garrus.” She sighs not wanting to talk or even think about it.</p><p>He leans back, “Okay, but if you’re going to continue to lick the soap off my body, at least warn me.” He pulls her under the water, and she squeals.</p><p>“Garrus!”</p><p>***</p><p>“How close are we Joker?” Luna asks with her arms crossed above her chest.</p><p>He moves his hands around, “Close Commander. About ten minutes.”</p><p>She nods, “Get us down safely.” She walks away.</p><p>He snorts, “Do you even have to ask?”</p><p>As she walks away, she catches Garrus waiting for her outside. She nods at him and continues her walk towards the elevator with him following behind.</p><p>“We’re going to have to talk about what to do next sooner or later, Luna.” He stresses, “We can’t just, not, do anything.”</p><p>She narrows her eyes, “Let’s just focus on the mission.”</p><p>She hits the button and waits for the elevator to come.</p><p>He sighs, “We can focus on the mission, of course, but that doesn’t mean we can’t talk about what to do next, Luna.” He rubs his fringe and enters with her.</p><p>She sighs, “Do we really have to talk about things right now? I just want to catch Cerberus and deal with them.”</p><p>He glares, “I feel like you are trying to make an excuse to be reckless.” He crosses his arms, “Let me take point while you stay in the back wit-”</p><p>“What?” She gasps, “No!” Frowning, she glares at him, “I am not going to ‘sit back’ and let everyone else deal with this.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes, “Luna, you’re preg-”</p><p>She punches his gut and he coughs, holding his stomach as the elevator dings. Before he could scold her, she’s already leaving and walking towards the shuttle that has Jack and Cortez inside.</p><p>Jack grins. “Hey, Shepard.”</p><p>Luna nods, “Hey Jack.” She forces a smile and sits next to her.</p><p>Garrus coughs, walking in the shuttle and taking a seat with Urz behind him. Nodding at Jack saying hello, his eyes focus on Luna who pushes herself not to look at him.</p><p>“Cortez, take us down.”</p><p>“Aye, Aye, Commander.” He calls out, and the shuttle leaves the Normandy.</p><p>As they wait for the shuttle to land, Garrus kept looking at her until Luna’s eyes finally stared back at him. Their eyes locked in an intense staring contest, silently yelling at each other as Jack shifts uncomfortably while looking back and forth at them.</p><p><em>“Stop fucking bringing it up!” </em>She shouts with her eyes.</p><p><em>“We need to fucking talk about this!”</em> He shouts back with his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t want to talk about it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t care if you don’t want to talk about it, this is something important and we both need to have a conversation about it!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just drop it! We need to focus on this mission!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, I will gladly focus on this mission if you would just. Fucking. Talk. About. It. With. Me”</em>
</p><p>“I said no! Fuck!” Luna screams standing up and glaring at Garrus, causing everyone to jump.</p><p>“Time isn’t going to stop for you, Luna! We need to have this fucking conversation!” Garrus stands up and glares at her.</p><p>“You want to have this fucking conversation right here!?” She motions everyone, “In front of everyone?!”</p><p>“No! I want to have a private conversation!”</p><p>“Then fucking wait until we’re back in our cabin!” She jabs his chest.</p><p>He grabs her hand, “Oh, I will, and when we’re back there, we’re fucking talking about it. I am sick and tired of watching as days go by for you to finally become an adult!” pushing her hand away from him.</p><p>She pushes him, “I am an adult! Fuck you!” She sits back down, crossing her arms and legs while glaring.</p><p>He stumbles from her push, “No, fuck you!” He glares at her and held onto the bar of the shuttle. Looking away, he mutters under his breath.</p><p>“What you say?” She growls.</p><p>“I said you are being unreasonable.” He clutches the bar tighter, just upset with the whole thing with Luna at this point.</p><p>“Whatever.” She growls, glaring harder at the door, begging for it to open up so she doesn’t have to deal with her overbearing mate.</p><p>Jack is trying her best not to laugh while feeling very weird at being in this ride right now. Cortez was quiet, but he was a bit scared they will take their anger out on the shuttle, and he would have to repair it after. Urz whines, but a quick pet from Luna, and he’s happy again.</p><p>As they landed, Garrus is the first to step out and look around. The planet they are on is a livable place for most species. The air is clean, and most of the area they are in is littered with plant life. Up ahead there seems to be a facility that the Shadow Broker spoke to Luna about.</p><p>“He said one of his agents went silent and it’s been a week so far.” She said, walking ahead.</p><p>Quietly, they make their way towards the building. Garrus is watching her back, wondering how they are going to have that talk. He doesn’t want to overstress her, because that could be dangerous. Nevertheless, he wants to speak about things, and get her to see a doctor.</p><p>To have an actual baby with Luna is a dream come true. It’s as if he was wishing all his life for this moment and it happened. He’s scared that things can be wrong, and they would have to…terminate it. If it’s killing Luna, he wouldn’t object to it. Having a hybrid child would be difficult, but he would still like to see the odds, see the chances.</p><p>If there is a chance the baby can live a relatively good life, aside from other people maybe looking down at him or her, he wants to try. No matter what, he will love his baby. There are so many races in the galaxy of different shapes and sizes, so he doesn’t think adding another would be a huge issue.</p><p>Luna saw a console and made her way over to it. Typing away, she hums to herself reading some of the information while downloading it. Garrus takes a deep breath, walking to her side.</p><p>“Anything?”</p><p>She sighs, “Looks like they experimented on humans here. For about…fifty plus years ago.” Her eyes grew wide, “Wow.”</p><p>He stands behind her and starts reading the information. Luna bites her lips, enjoying him behind her, but she should be angry with him, not wanting him. Her hormones are going insane, and she does not like it.</p><p>She must be pregnant.</p><p>
  <em>No, I am not!</em>
</p><p>He points at a text, “It says there were multiple subjects that were being watched. Some were awake, and others were asleep.”</p><p>She glares when seeing Cerberus, “It looks as if some of the test subjects here were gaining Cerberus' attention, but the facility didn't want to associate with Cerberus for various reasons.”</p><p>Garrus sighs, “Of course Cerberus would want something here, but I want to know what?”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>They turn to see Jack calling for them.</p><p>“Found something you guys might want to look at.”</p><p>They finish getting the information from the console, making their way over to Jack who is inspecting a broken containment tube. Judging from the entire abandoned area and the fact there are multiple broken structures and dead bodies; something escaped and wreaked havoc in the place.</p><p>“Do you think it was some kind of brute?” Luna asks, and Garrus groans.</p><p>“Can we not have brutes, please? I rather deal with anything that isn’t a fucking brute.” He could already feel the pain that Dr.Tunile unleashed on him during that battle four years ago.</p><p>Luna giggled, “What? Scared of getting your ass handed to you, Big Guy?”</p><p>
  <em>She's calling me Big Guy again, which means she's feeling better and is approachable.</em>
</p><p>“You want to get punched to shit by a huge ass arm, be my guess. You both have powers beyond my capabilities.” He holds his hands up.</p><p>“Man, fighting brutes was fun.” Jack grins, “I wouldn’t mind going against one again.”</p><p>Garrus rolls his eyes as Jack and Luna continue to talk about their strength, and how they would like to test it against a bigger brute this time. Spotting a dead body with an omni-tool, he makes his way over to it and bends down.</p><p><em>“Cerberus is attacking!”</em> There is a loud bang, <em>“We need back up! Cerberus is attacking!” </em></p><p>“What’s going on?” Luna asks.</p><p>He stands up straight, “Looks like Cerberus grew tired of waiting and attacked, leading them to ask for help, but from who? I don't know.”</p><p>“I'm sure with the information here, we can find out. Would have to do it on the ship, since it's easier to sort through effectively.”</p><p>Walking over to the broken containment tube, she searches around and accidentally hit herself in the head.</p><p>“Ow, piece of shit.” She glares.</p><p>“Careful.” He grabs a large broken metal piece.</p><p>Crossing her arms, she looks away embarrassed. Jack is still looking around, trying to find clues of her own, and Garrus saw this as an opportunity to talk more.</p><p>“Please, Luna.” He sighs, “Let’s talk.”</p><p>She frowns, “Garrus, we’re on a mission.”</p><p>“I know, but we can’t keep delaying this, okay. The baby is a hybrid, and it could be causing a problem with you. There could be a problem with it. Or it can be perfectly fine.”</p><p>She looks down and touches her stomach.</p><p>“Luna.”</p><p>She looks up at him, “I’m scared, okay. I’m scared of what we can find.” She sighs, “Who knows what could be there.”</p><p>He rubs her back, “Let's do this together.”</p><p>She shakes her head, “Not yet, please, not yet.”</p><p>He nods, and she sighs, waiting for the wave of relief to wash over her, but it doesn’t. She notices a Cerberus personal’s body, and walks over to it, picking up the datapad near the body.</p><p>“Oh, wow.” She gasps, looking at the data.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>She tilts her head, “This is a Cerberus scientist.” She turns her head to look at him, “This scientist was working on a ‘Project Overlord.’ Looks like they needed him to help evaluate the human experiments here to add to the project.”</p><p>“Project Overlord?” He crosses his arms, “What’s that about?”</p><p>She types away at her omni-tool, “Says here that they are using Geth-”</p><p>There is a loud bang, and the three look over to see only darkness. Garrus takes point, using his assault rifle, as Luna primes herself with her sword, and Jack with her shotgun.</p><p>“Luna, just use your sniper.”</p><p>She glares, “What, no.”</p><p>He sighs, glares at her, and her demeanor changes. With a nod, she switches to her sniper. Her black widow is her ‘baby’, but she could already feel the pregnancy taking away her freedom.</p><p>And it doesn’t feel right.</p><p>Walking forward, Garrus takes his gun aiming down as he uses his eyes to see ahead. There is a movement, and a groan, which causes him to aim his gun up along with Jack and Luna.</p><p>“Who’s there!?” He shouts, and the movement stops before turning around. The first thing he sees is blue eyes, and then red energy. Before he could blink, he’s against a wall as the beast pins him against the wall.</p><p>“Garrus!” Luna screams, shooting at the beast pinning Garrus to the wall.</p><p>Jack uses a warp, but it doesn’t seem to affect it. Actually, their terminal clips don’t seem to affect it. Garrus screams as he feels the beast crushing him through his armor. Luna glares as her eyes turn black, feeling the anger and rage at the thing hurting Garrus.</p><p>“Get away from him!” She takes out her sword and uses her biotic energy. Rushing towards it, she goes to slash, but it grabs her by the neck.</p><p>Jack then charges, but it kicks her away, causing her to fly back into the wall, leaving a body dent.</p><p>“L…una…” Garrus groans, while trying to fight the thing off him.</p><p>He digs his talons into the skin of the beast, but it doesn’t seem to do anything to it. Watching his pregnant mate struggle for air is throwing a lot of fear into his heart.</p><p>“Luna?”</p><p>Did they hear a…man?</p><p>Luna is instantly dropped onto the ground, and she starts taking in as much air as possible. Shaking, she turns on her ass as the beast of a man turns to her. She looks up in fear after he drops Garrus to the ground, and his large steps walk closer to her.</p><p>Then she sees his eyes.</p><p>His blue eyes.</p><p>Her father’s blue eyes.</p><p>“Lulu?” John asks.</p><p>Tears begin to run down her eyes. She couldn’t breathe again as she looks at her father. His body has gotten taller, bigger, and…older.</p><p>“Dad?”</p><p>John starts to walk until a particle beam hits him in the chest.</p><p>“Dad!” She screams as John lands against the wall, groaning.</p><p>Seeing the inside of her father who has been dead for more than two decades made her sick to her stomach as the blood and lower intestines drop. She cries and throws up, while Garrus looks away in shock. Jack couldn’t stop looking as she climbs out of her painful wall dent.</p><p>John groans in pain as he growls, “Fuck!” He curses.</p><p>Luna stops sobbing to gasps as his body begins to regenerate.</p><p>“Damn it.” He stands up and glares at the thing that shot at him. "I'm really getting sick and tired of you fucks."</p><p>Watching it aim at Luna, he charges with a growl, and Luna’s head spins to see him tackle the thing. It’s not long before he draws his fist back, and punches right into it. Blue ooze splats everywhere as he continues to punch it.</p><p>With a groan, he stands and turns to see Luna staring at him scared. He looks at her with a sad expression, knowing his changed body and abilities must be scaring her right now.</p><p>“Look, Lulu-”</p><p>Another blast and Luna screams again.</p><p>“You have got to be shitting me!” He stands up, regenerating again.</p><p>He rushes at the creature of the same type, tackling it, but then there is more that appears ready to shoot at John. Luna stands up, letting go of the shock as she picks up her sniper, and starts to shoot. Garrus and Jack followed suit, taking their weapons and shooting.</p><p>Once the battle was over, they look over at John who takes a seat, and groans again as his wounds heal before them. After a minute of waiting for any more enemies, and realizing there are no more, John looks up at his daughter with a sad look in his eyes.</p><p>“Lulu.” He whispers.</p><p>Luna stares at him, “Dad.”</p><p>“If you’re confused.” He plays with his long hair and scratches at his very long beard, “I am just as confused as you.”</p><p>“How long have you been awake?” Garrus asks in disbelief that this is the John Shepard from the photos.</p><p>John looks at Garrus and hums, “I don’t know. I think three days.”</p><p>“Damn. Our report said that an agent went silent a week ago.” Garrus sighs.</p><p>He starts looking around for anything that could give him the full picture of what could have happened. Yes, Cerberus attacked, but with John, and how he looks now, there has to be more to the story.</p><p>John shrugs, “When I woke up, all of this happened.” He frowns. “There was some guy, with black hair and a sword that attacked me, but I got him good.” He smirks, “He ran away with his tail between his legs.”</p><p>“Black hair? Sword?” She whispers.</p><p>“Kai Leng.” Garrus hums, “It sounds like him.”</p><p>John sighs, “I was alone, in pain, and the first thing I remember is my wife singing to me while Lulu.” He looks at her up and down. “God, how long has it been?”</p><p>There is a nauseous feeling, but she tries to keep a straight face.</p><p>“It’s been…23 yea-”</p><p>She throws up onto the floor, and her teammates along with her father stare in shock. Luna holds up her hand to tell them to give her a moment. Falling to the ground, she throws up, even more, grabbing the ground for dear life. Garrus and John quickly walk over to her and rub her back as she calms down. Taking a deep breath, she sits up and almost cried, knowing why she is throwing up.</p><p>“Lulu, you okay?” John starts.</p><p>Luna shakes her head, “Don’t ask.” She stands up and nods, “I’m fine.”</p><p>Garrus gave her a sad look.</p><p>John looks down, “Well, at least it didn’t hit the boots.” Luna turns to him and laughs.</p><p>“Dad, not the time.” She continues to laugh, before crying and hugging him tightly. “Dad.”</p><p>John smiles softly with tears forming in his eyes, “I’m so glad to see you, Lulu.” Pulling away, he looks around. “We should find a way to get out of here.”</p><p>“I agree.” Garrus moves forward into the hole where the creatures came from. “We also need information on what those things are, and why are they here.”</p><p>John crosses his arms, “I thought my daughter is in charge here.”</p><p>Garrus turns to look at the father of his mate and felt a tinge of fear.</p><p>“Dad, this is Garrus.” She smiles softly, “He’s my ma-fiancée.”</p><p>John points at Garrus looks him up and down. Then points at Garrus, and stares at her in disbelief.</p><p>“Luna, he’s a turian.”</p><p>She frowns, “I…yes, dad. He’s a turian.” She sighs, “And I love him, and we’ve been together for almost four years.”</p><p>John narrows his eyes at Garrus, who stiffens up and coughs a bit. Jack starts to laugh and they turn to her.</p><p>“I’m sorry. This is hilarious. You mean to tell me.” She walks in between them, “Your dad is actually alive, and it’s been 23 years. Shit. I thought losing my dad at a young age was a massive issue.”</p><p>John sighs, “I did die, Luna. I just came back…multiple times.” His face-hardens. “Look, I would love to talk about my coming back, but right now we need to get out of here.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>She nods, and Garrus led the way. John wasn’t too happy, but Luna glared at him and he shuts up.</p><p>As they walked away from the area, a red dot appears on Luna, and she flies back after something shoots her. It was a few Cerberus agents along with the mutated humans. It wasn't long before things escalated, and everyone is fighting.</p><p>Luna shouts orders for them to get undercover, as she quickly makes her way over to cover. She gasps as the gunfire starts and quickly looks down and sighs happily at her shield protecting their baby from any damage by the shot. Swallowing, she shakes her head at thinking about that and feeling angry for letting her guard down.</p><p>Taking out her sniper, she shoots, aiming for a husk head, and enjoying it exploding by the impact of her shot.</p><p>“Luna, are you okay?” Garrus asks as he shoots from a different angle.</p><p>“I’m fine.” She calls out, sniping another creature appears who was aiming at John.</p><p>Jack quickly uses stasis, and Luna uses warp, creating a large biotic explosion. Quickly, Luna stands up and uses her tactical cloak, and rushes forward into the fight. Her heart was racing, and she felt pissed about her dad being alive, everything involving Garrus, this…baby in her, and the fact they could have lost it by not paying attention.</p><p>Her mind continues to fight against the fact that she wants the baby, but also doesn’t want the baby. She knew it wasn’t the right time, nor something that should be a thing!</p><p>Her body moves fluidly throughout the battlefield, making sure to cover herself so her shields can regen back. John rushes again and grabs two of the same creatures from before, smashing their bodies together with a powerful force and red energy.</p><p>A thought passes by her mind that…maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if she were to…‘accidentally’ get hurt that she…miscarry. Maybe, she wouldn’t have to decide and the fight between her and Garrus could just go away.</p><p>Is that…right?</p><p>Using an electric slash, she kills off the last weird looking creature and stands still, breathing hard. Garrus walks over to her and asks if she’s okay, but Luna brushes him off, feeling upset at having that horrible thought.</p><p>Is she that much of a monster to wish for a miscarriage?</p><p>When they got to the center of the building, Luna begins to gather information on this facility for the Shadow Broker. While she does this, Jack is talking to her about meditating together after the mission because she looks really stressed out.</p><p>Garrus on the other hand is looking out for any more enemies, and John is watching him, which is weird. Everything is weird. This whole week is weird. Garrus feels like John is plotting to kill him for being with his daughter.</p><p>But is it because he’s a turian or because he's with his daughter?</p><p>“So, Luna’s fiancée.”</p><p>Garrus turns to him slightly, “Yes, Sir.”</p><p>“Well, Luna’s fiancée, tell me.” He glares, “Why should I trust you with my daughter's heart? And don’t pull this ‘we’ve known each other for a long time’ bullshit.” He gets closer, “How do I know you are worthy of her.”</p><p>Garrus takes a deep breath, before turning towards the older Shepard.</p><p>“Because I love her.” He looks at Luna, “We’ve known each other for a long time, but we’ve been through a lot together. We just…work, and I don’t want anyone else in my life, but her. We had…problems in the past, but we overcame them. We became stronger.”</p><p>John hums, crossing his arms and leaning back.</p><p>“I don’t know how I can prove to you my worth because you haven’t even seen me in action or you haven’t seen the way me and Luna fit.” He sighs, “But, I won’t fight you, and I won’t give her an ultimatum. My love is for her, not you.” </p><p>There is a moment of pause, and John continues to glare at Garrus, before laughing loud and powerful. Luna look over at them worried, but John only grabs his shoulders and squeezes.</p><p>“You remind me of this turian.” He chuckles, “His name was Nihlus Kryik.” He sighs. “23 years, huh? I wonder if he’s still alive.”</p><p>Garrus suddenly feels pain at hearing his old mentors' names.</p><p>“He’s dead.”</p><p>John looks at him with a frown.</p><p>“Died…protecting me.”</p><p>“Damn. I really liked him. He changed my mind on turians, as for Saren.” He glares, “Not so much, but that’s because he’s an asshole. I’ve met some good ones.” He smiles, “You look like a good one, and since my little Lulu loves you.” He grins, “Then I am inclined to believe you are.”</p><p>“Mama Shep also likes him, if that helps you decide.”</p><p>His eyes grew wide. “Mama Shep?”</p><p>Jack laughs, “It’s what I call Dr. Shepard on the ship sometimes because she’s pretty much resident mother of the ship.”</p><p>His eyes soften. “Dr.Shepard?" His eyes grew wide, "Laena...My Lala is alive.”</p><p>He covers his mouth and thinking of his beautiful wife. Learning that she’s alive, and well. His heart beats fast…too fast.</p><p>“Fuck!” He drops to his knees.</p><p>“Dad!” Luna rushes over to him. “What’s, going on!?”</p><p>He groans, “Fucking…hell.” He clutches his chest until his face goes red and he struggles to breathe before collapsing.</p><p>“Dad!” She shakes him but he doesn’t move.</p><p>“Holy…shit. I’m so sorry, Luna. I shouldn’t have said anything about your mother.”</p><p>A moment later John jumps up and groans from the pain he just experienced. Luna is feeling very stressed right now and starts to cry. Garrus frowns, holding and hushing her.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Lulu. I didn’t mean for that to happen.” He grunts in pain. “I don’t know what’s going on with my body. Sometimes I just blackout and I ‘die’.”</p><p>“You die?”</p><p>He sighs, “It’s such a painful experience. This is my 5<sup>th</sup> time experiencing this.”</p><p>“We should have Dr.Shepard and Miranda look into you. Judging from the red energy the element X in your system is affecting you.” Garrus nods.</p><p>John nods, “Alright. If there is anyone who can figure what’s wrong with me. It’s my Lala.” He chuckles. “She hates that nickname, but it…feels good to say it again.”</p><p>A large explosion takes them out of their talk, and they look towards the end to see The Illusive Man standing there with angry black eyes, glaring at them.</p><p>Luna gasps, “I can’t believe he left his base to come here.”</p><p>John glares, looking at Kai Leng, “That’s him.” He points, “That’s the fucker who tried to take me on, and that wouldn’t do.” He smirks, cracking his knuckles.</p><p>“Kai Leng,” Luna whispers, thinking of Miranda.</p><p>“When I heard you couldn’t be contained. I knew I had to deal with you myself.” The Illusive Man glares, his eyes turn to Luna, and he smirks. “Why, hello, My Luna.”</p><p>She feels a tug in her mind, as the trigger tries to control her, but she is stronger and glares at him.</p><p>“Go fuck yourself. I’m no one’s pet.” She grips her sword, using her biotics, “Your trigger doesn’t work on me anymore!” She rushes for him.</p><p>Garrus’s eyes went wide, “Luna!” He yells.</p><p>He starts to run to her, but Kai Leng stops him with his sword. Using his dual omni-blades, he blocks the attack and starts to battle him. Jack goes to help Luna but gets a kick to the side, and she flies back, landing on her feet. Looking up she sees a blond hair woman and glares.</p><p>“You bitch.” She whispers, before using her biotic whips to attack her.</p><p>John is ready to attack with his daughter when he is forced to dodge an attack by a praetorian. He glares at the flying mutated thing and defends himself. At least he could trust that his daughter can handle herself as he deals with this.</p><p>The Illusive man is ducking and dodging each attack from Luna with ease, and it’s frustrating her. Using more of her biotics, she could feel the burn of it within her system, but she keeps trying.</p><p>“What’s wrong, can’t hit me?” He smirks.</p><p>She glares, and screams in his face, causing him to fly back with his eyebrows raising.</p><p>“Impressive.” He smiles, “you will do well within my army, my Luna.”</p><p><strong>“Fuck you!”</strong> She screams, using her body to the limits, disregarding an important issue within her stomach.</p><p>Garrus turns momentarily to see her use her banshee form, and it’s concerning since he knows that her using so much of her biotics like that causes issues to her body. If it’s for a moment, he doesn’t mind, but Luna is clearly pregnant. Her using her powers can…</p><p>Kai Leng punches him in the face, and stab at the side of his stomach. The sword pierced through the armor, causing him to bleed. Garrus growls, and dodges another attack, kicking Kai Leng in the upper chest, forcing him to fly back.</p><p>“You’re a piece of shit, you know that?” He spits out some blood as Kai Leng stands up.</p><p>“And you are pathetic.”</p><p>Kai Leng gets into a stance again, and Garrus glares.</p><p>“What would Miranda think?”</p><p>This causes Kai Leng to stop and stare at the turian with shock. Garrus could see the effects of just saying Miranda’s name, but what about:</p><p>“Mikaila. Where is she? Miranda wants to know.” He asks, making sure to activate the poison in his blades.</p><p>Kai Leng looks down, “I can’t tell you…she can’t know.”</p><p>“But she’s your daughter. Would you really want your father to harm her?”</p><p>He glares, “No! My father wouldn’t do that!”</p><p>“He did it to Miranda.”</p><p>If he could just get to him, let his guard down, then he could gain the upper hand, and knock him out. A part of him wants to kill Kai Leng, but if they could get him, he would be a great source of information. Miranda would probably want him alive as well, and judging from what Miranda said about him, it wouldn’t be so bad…maybe it will end like Uvek.</p><p>
  <em>I guess some things have changed, huh. </em>
</p><p>Years ago he would torture to get information, but to keep them alive, turning them to their side? That’s not what he would do. Rough them up, get the information, and kill them.</p><p>Now someone like Kai Leng, who clearly isn’t the Illusive Man, can be used as a great source of information, and an ally.</p><p>“If you surrender now, you can see her again. You both can get back Mikaila.” He said, determined to get Kai Leng on their side.</p><p>Kai Leng stares at him, because of his eye cover, Garrus couldn’t see what his eyes are saying, but from his movements, he’s struggling.</p><p>“Kai!”</p><p>They both turn to see the blond-haired woman trapped by Jack who smirks, and ready to punch her with a powerful biotic ability.</p><p>Kai Leng glares, “Eva!” He screams, rushing forward to attack Jack.</p><p>Garrus quickly runs, using his speed to intercept, and grab Jack before Kai Leng could stab her with his sword.</p><p>“Shit, I wasn’t paying attention.” Jack coughs, standing up, “don’t tell Uvek I fucked up.”</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “Deal.”</p><p>They turn back to Kai Leng who is helping the blond-haired woman, who he called Eva, stand up. Eva is shaking, looking towards Garrus, and he saw something in her eyes.</p><p>Fear.</p><p>Was it for them, or-</p><p>“Luna!” John screams, punching a scion in the face, killing it, and dealing with another praetorian.</p><p>Garrus turns to see the Illusive Man using his biotics and throwing Luna into the wall. His eyes went wide, as fear struck his heart.</p><p>Luna coughs of blood, as she clutches her stomach in fear. Her eyes turn back to the normal red, and she cries, because she’s scared she fucked up…scared she harmed the baby.</p><p>“You smell different, my Luna.” He whispers, walking slowly to her, “You smell of a mix between human and turian.” He glares.</p><p>She gasps, “P-piss…off.” She rasps, trying to grab her sword.</p><p>Before she could grab it, he stomps on her forearm, and there is a crack.</p><p>She screams in pain, as he continues to stomp and even twist his foot into her arm. There are more cracking and some crunching as blood leaks from her wounds.</p><p>Garrus is running towards her, but Kai Leng stops him. He growls in anger, trying to get him away so he can save Luna.</p><p>She sobs, trying to save herself as The Illusive Man raises his leg again to stomp on her.</p><p>However, this time on her stomach.</p><p>“You have monstrous parasites inside of you, causing this smell. Let me purify you.” He smirks, “You will thank you, My Luna.”</p><p>Her eyes go wide, and it feels as time stop because she fucked up. She should have skipped this mission. She should have stayed in her cabin. She should have communicated with her mother and Garrus on what to do.</p><p>She should have cared.</p><p>
  <em>Please…please don’t take my baby. </em>
</p><p>She closes her eyes tightly, waiting for the inevitable.</p><p>
  <em>I’m so…sorry. My little one. </em>
</p><p>John tackles him to the ground and starts to punch him in the face. The Illusive Man glares and coughs up blood as John continues to punch at him using his biotics.</p><p>“Don’t. You. Fucking. Dare!” He growls.</p><p>“Tim!” Eva screams, rushing over to him to stop John.</p><p>Garrus finally got the upper hand and throws Kai Leng far enough for him to get to Luna, who is whimpering, waiting to lose their baby. He picks her up, and she looks at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She cries, “I’m so sorry, Garrus.”</p><p>He holds her tight, “it's okay.”</p><p>Luna continues to cries as Kai Leng and Eva go to stop John from killing the Illusive Man. Honestly, Garrus wants to help kill that…fuck, but Luna needs him right now.</p><p>“Cortez, are you still around?!” Garrus calls into his omni-tool.</p><p>“Yes, Spectre! I finally evaded the Cerberus shuttles.”</p><p>“Good, because we need extraction! Now!”</p><p>He stands up holding Luna and turns to see John taking on Eva and Kai Leng. Jack is helping him, but they need to get out before the Illusive Man recovers. If he does that is.</p><p>“We need to go!”</p><p>John punches Eva in the face, causing her to fly back, and Kai Leng goes to save her.</p><p>“Lead the way!” He yells out.</p><p>They start to run, and Kai Leng uses his biotic slash towards him. Jack quickly uses her biotic barrier to block the attack.</p><p>The Illusive Man stands up, his entire body is glowing, and his eyes are black while leaking blood from his eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>“You will obey!”</strong>
</p><p>He yells, causing Luna and Jack to scream. John looks surprised at the immense power, but also feels pain shooting through his body. Not enough to cause him to scream or drop like Jack, which he quickly grabs, but it was there.</p><p>There is black warp; large enough to kill them in one go, coming straight at them. Until it’s stopped by a red barrier. The Illusive Man’s eyes grew wide, seeing Laena standing there with her own set of glowing biotics. Her fingers have grown long, and her body is thinning.</p><p>
  <strong>“Stay away from my family!”</strong>
</p><p>There is a blast, and The Illusive Man flies back, giving them time to get on the shuttle in one piece.</p><p>As they fly away, The Illusive Man stands up; a smirk is on his lips.</p><p><strong>“My Laena has grown powerful.” </strong>He grins, <strong>“I can’t wait to break her.”</strong></p><p>***</p><p>Luna wakes up, feeling her right arm paining her; she whimpers and cries a little. Until there is a relief, and she turns to see Dr.Chakwas smiling at her.</p><p>“Does that make it better?”</p><p>Luna nods, “Thank you.”</p><p>Her other arm touches her stomach, and she whimpers, thinking of what could have happened…wondering if their baby is still alive.</p><p>“Don’t think of the worse, we still need to check. So far, we are heading to a colony to have a proper ultrasound. Until then, rest.” She smiles softly and goes to sit down in her chair.</p><p>There is a groan, and Luna turns to see John sitting up with an IV in his arm.</p><p>“Dad.”</p><p>He smiles, “Hey there, Lulu.” He rasps.</p><p>He outstretches his hand, showing it to her. She smiles, and lays her left hand on his, seeing how small her hand looks compare to his.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>She sniffs, “Yes,” nodding.</p><p>“Good.” He nods, and leans back, looking up. “I was scared there for you. I’m glad you’re okay.”</p><p>The door opens up, and Garrus enters ready to sit by her side as she sleeps, but stops at seeing Luna is awake.</p><p>“Luna.” He whispers, and he takes her hand, holding it softly.</p><p>She smiles, “It’s so good to see you, Garrus.”</p><p>Their heads touch and they have a small moment of allowing their feelings to manifest with each other. As they continue, John watches them with a smile on his face, seeing the connection reminds him of him and Laena.</p><p>“I’m glad you are awake.” Laena walks inside with a smile on her face, “I was looking into your blood, and monitoring the element x within your system.”</p><p>She stops at looking at John.</p><p>“John.” She whispers, still not completely comfortable at seeing her ‘late’ husband.</p><p>He grins, “Hey, sorry for passing out after we got on the shuttle. I hope I wasn’t too much of a problem to get here.”</p><p>She smiles, “No, you weren’t.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, mom.” She whispers, “I should have gotten checked by you and Dr. Chakwas. I should have-”</p><p>“Don’t worry, my moon. There is no reason for you to feel even more stress after what happened.” She cups her cheek, “I can see the fear in your eyes, but do not worry. When we get to the colony we will completely check to make sure everything is okay.”</p><p>Luna cries, “What if…what if…” She cries, holding her stomach.</p><p>John frowns, “Is this about her being pregnant?”</p><p>Everyone looks at him. He holds his hands up.</p><p>“Whoa, did I say something wrong?”</p><p>“How…?” Luna frowns.</p><p>He crosses his arms, “You gave signs off that you are. I’ve been around your mother to see the same common mannerisms. The holding of the stomach, the throwing up, and the smell. You have three different smells wrapped in one.”</p><p>"Three?" Garrus whispers, but no one paid him any mind.</p><p>Luna looks down, biting her lips to let it really sink in that she’s pregnant, and sniffs.</p><p>“Yes, I’m pregnant.”</p><p>She inhales, looking around at him.</p><p>“It’s a hybrid.”</p><p>John looks at her in shock.</p><p>“Okay, that I didn’t realize. I mean it was sort of there, but I thought my smelling was off, seeing how your lover is a turian.”</p><p>She cries thinking of the baby and what she pretty much put it through. How is she going to work now? Would she have to-</p><p>“Terminate it.”</p><p>Luna look at Laena with wide eyes. Shocked her mother would suggest her to…Laena tilts her head, noticing that Luna didn’t completely hear what she said.</p><p>Laena sits down, “Did you hear what I said?”</p><p>Luna shakes her head, “Sorry…I wasn’t listening.”</p><p>She nods, “I said you have a choice, Luna. To keep the pregnancy or to terminate it.” She crosses her legs, “We are willing to work with you, Luna. It is your body.”</p><p>Garrus looks down, clutching his fist because he really doesn’t want her to do it.</p><p>Luna looks down, thinking more of her decision, and she closes her eyes tightly. Picturing herself no longer on missions, and sitting on the ship, waiting for Garrus to come back from the missions.</p><p>"Can...I have time to think about it?" </p><p>Leana nods, "Of course. We have a few hours until we reach anyway." </p><p>An hour goes by and she's been silent the entire time. Garrus went to the battery to calibrate, but she knew he went there to work on his frustrations. She knows he wants her to jump for joy at having a baby, but she isn't that kind of person.</p><p>He needs to understand what she has to give up, and after so long of working her way to the top. This is what's going to take her down...it's bullshit!</p><p>"You mind if I go upstairs to rest?" Luna asks.</p><p>The doctors look at each other for a moment.</p><p>"If anything happens, please notify us." Dr.Chakwas said. </p><p>She nods, and they help her up. Looking back at her father, she gives him a small smile and begins to walk away. </p><p>"It's ok to be scared, Lulu." </p><p>She looks at him as he smiles. </p><p>"Just know I will be here from here on out." He grins, "I promise to Shepard Shuffle if you need me to." He laughs, and she giggles, feeling better.</p><p>***</p><p>Anxiety is a bitch, and entering her cabin alone, the horrible images and thoughts start to play in her mind on repeat as she continues to fight against it.</p><p>
  <em>It will hate me for giving birth to it because it is different...just as I hated mom for a while.</em>
</p><p>Luna cries in the bed as she thinks about everything involving the baby. Her dad is alive, and she should be celebrating it, but how can she?</p><p>She is pregnant, by Garrus's, who is a turian, child.</p><p>Closing her eyes, as she starts to picture herself as a mother. Remembering the times when her mother would work so much they couldn’t spend time together. Remembering the times when her father was absent on her birthdays because of a long mission.</p><p>Then there is the fact that she’s different, and any child born from her would be different. There are times she would picture herself as a dutiful wife to Kaidan when they were together, but deep down she knew she couldn’t have kids. With her genes, they will be mutated like her, and she can’t have that, right?</p><p>
  <em>Do you want this baby? </em>
</p><p>She can’t have children, and she accepts that. The times she talked to her mother about not having kids, and her mother stating that she’s fine with not being a grandmother, felt nice. Then Garrus enters the picture, and now it’s all over the place.</p><p>
  <em>But do you want this baby? </em>
</p><p>She cannot have kids, okay! Kids would ruin everything! All the fun times running around, shooting, and screaming. Assassinating, and fighting. Already Garrus is on her ass to not go in fighting with her sword! She’s already feeling the drawbacks of being a mother!</p><p>
  <em>Temporary isn't forever, so try again. </em>
</p><p>So many questions exploded in her head about the health of the baby, and if it will love her if, she had it. Because of what it is, the child will be fucked up, right? Therefore, it will be wrong to have it.</p><p>
  <em>Visit the doctors before getting ahead of yourself, so try again.</em>
</p><p>What about the problem of not being there at times like her father, or working overnight like her mother. Would she even be a good mother? On the other hand, would she resent this child?</p><p>
  <em>Do you want this baby? </em>
</p><p>Again, the question appears in her head, but she can’t answer it, because it doesn’t deserve a hard life. Although life is hard already, this child will have a harder life. She knows this! She’s lived this. Being different isn’t some fucking amazing thing that people love to point out.</p><p>Being different is hard, because you are alone, and the last thing she needs is her baby being alone. Therefore having this child is stupid and wrong, even if she and Garrus will always be there. Even if this child will have people that, will love and cherish it from her crazy family on the Normandy.</p><p>Her father’s family rejected them because they are different and Navi was a turian. Although, it did not stop them from loving and being happy together without them. So, sure, this child will be one of its kind, but it won’t be alone.</p><p>Garrus walks inside the cabin and taking his clothes off.</p><p>“Hey, heard Dr.Chakwas gave you the okay to-Luna?”</p><p>Luna cries, shaking her head, and grabbing it because the headache is hitting her hard. So many excuses are running through her mind, but then there is another part of her disputing the excuses while asking her the same damn question she still hasn't answered yet. </p><p>
  <em>Do you want this baby?</em>
</p><p>“Yes.” She cries softly, finally answering the answer plaguing her for days now.</p><p>Laying down on the bed, she closes her eyes. She is so sick of crying. It’s so annoying! Why can’t her hormones chill the fuck out!</p><p>Silently, he joins her in the bed and holds her tightly as she continues to cry, making sure not to put too much pressure on her right arm. He hates that she keeps stressing out like this, but he stays patient, wiping away tears. She kisses his mouth, and he kisses her back, pulling her close to him.</p><p>“Garrus.” She whimpers.</p><p>“Yes, Luna?”</p><p>She sniffs. “What should we do?” She looks down, “I don’t know if we can have this child…It’s going to have a horrible life and hate us.”</p><p>“Why will it hate us?” He whispers.</p><p>“Because it’s different.” She lays her head on his chest, “It’s made of both human and turian. What if something is wrong? What if it hates me for giving birth to it? It never asked to be alive. What if because of its origins it’s already doom to fail?” She starts to ask question after question, and Garrus lets her ask them without interrupting her.</p><p>When she was finished, he looks into her eyes, and kiss her softly on the lips. He kisses her again, and again, and again.</p><p>“Garrus.” She smiles. “I know what you are doing, and I hate you for it.”</p><p>He chuckles. “I want to help calm you down.” Brushing some of her hair. “I think you are overthinking it.”</p><p>She pouts, “Don’t tell me you have no concerns in the world.”</p><p>He leans back on his back, looking up into the stares, and she lays on his chest. She sneaks her hand into his shirt and smiles at the warm feeling. Garrus chuckles, but he is worried. He’s scared to death, and can’t stop thinking of all the things she’s questioning.</p><p>Every single question she asked, he asked himself the moment he heard of her pregnancy. He wants what's best for the baby and Luna. He will give his life for Luna and the baby.</p><p>Everything is quiet, and he hears a small whimper from Luna. Garrus closes his eyes and starts to daydream about holding a baby in his arms. The daydream goes sour, as he watches Luna die giving birth to something unnatural, and he feels a sense of loss at losing his one and only.</p><p>Opening his eyes, he grabs her chin and stares into her eyes. There is a peaceful moment between the two, words exchanged between the two silently. He starts to picture them with a healthy baby in their arms, just living their lives.</p><p>"I am concerned, but I want to give it a shot. I want to see our choices first." He rubs her side, "We both should before we think of what to do."</p><p>She starts to think, and like that idea. She almost laughs at now thinking of that option. </p><p>Luna looks at him, “Okay.” She smiles, "I like your idea. Straight to the point. I don't know why I didn't think of that."</p><p>"Overthinking can do that." He laughs, "your mom is the one who gave me the idea."</p><p>She giggles, "why am I not surprised."</p><p>He looks at her in shame, rubbing her back.</p><p>"To be honest, I was going to argue with you." He sighs, "your mother saw that I was going to guilt-trip you into keeping the baby, and she talked me out of it."</p><p>"Garrus." She frowns.</p><p>That isn't right, but it's also not right to disregard his feelings. This talk was needed or this whole situation would have been much different. </p><p>"I just want a family with you." He rubs his fringe.</p><p>"It's okay, Garrus." She kisses his mandibles, "I want a family with you too. It's earlier than expected, but I do. So, let's see all the choices we have."</p><p>She whispers, climbing on top of him.</p><p>"Let us do this together, Garrus." </p><p>Laying her head at the crook of his neck, she feels him hold her tight against his body as their heat bounce back and forth against each other.</p><p>It's soothing.</p><p>He looks into the stars, thanking the spirits for giving him this opportunity. All he asks now is for everything to be okay, and they can have their family. It's going to be hard with their mission, but they will find a way.</p><p>“Yes, let us do this together.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope her feelings were understandable.  If it was all over the place, until the end, that's expected. &gt;"_"&lt;</p><p>Also, I wanted a father-daughter thing for a while since the birth of my other story, but since I gave up on it, I brought it here. It was supposed to be Javik, but took that away to bring John back. </p><p>If you do like my story, and enjoy the premise, Kudos/Comment/Bookmark and share! Your love is very much appreciated! I love you, Thank you, and have an amazing day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Act 3: Growing Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Family is important.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing, he types on the console, not trying to think about throwing himself out the airlock. He sighs, and continues to type, calibrating to the fullest, not allowing himself to feel the anxiety in his stomach….</p><p>“Fuck,” He grumbles, trying his best to go back to his work.</p><p>“Garrus, Dr.Shepard called for you,” Edi said.</p><p>Garrus shakes his head, “Tell her I’m not ready yet.”</p><p>“She said you need to turian up.”</p><p>“What does that mean?” Edi blinks at him, “Of course you don’t know.” He sighs, looking back at the console, and feeling the massive anxiety inside of him.</p><p>His omni-tool chimes and he ignores it. Tweaking something important, he nods at increasing-</p><p>His omni-tool chimes, again.</p><p>With a groan, he answers, “Can you give me a bit?”</p><p>“Garrus, weren’t you the one on my side?” She chuckles, “I need you to come because Luna won’t do anything without you by her side."</p><p>“Yes, yes I know, but…Dr. Shepard, I don’t think I am ready to…hear the bad news.” He sighs in sadness.</p><p>“Garrus.” She scolds, “How do you know it's bad news? Are you the doctor?”</p><p>“Well...no, but-” </p><p>“But nothing! Come on, Garrus! Do I need to get my husband to drag you in here?” She giggles. “God, I can’t believe…John is-” She whispers, “Garrus!”</p><p>“Five more minutes, I promise.”</p><p>“Fine, five more minutes!” She hangs up, and five minutes go by.</p><p>He’s still not ready.</p><p>“Come on, Garrus, turian up! Whatever that means.” He looks at the door for a second, and the dread fills his gut. Spirits, he thought Luna was bad, but look at him.</p><p>Shaking away the anxiety, he makes his journey to the med-bay. Walking inside, he gives a determined look and goes to sit down by the bedside.</p><p>“Okay, I’m ready, Lu-James?”</p><p>James chuckles, “Yeah, sorry man. I am not Lola.”</p><p>“What are you doing here?” He asks surprised to see him here.</p><p>“Well! Long story short!”</p><p>“He didn’t take his medication, and suffered an allergic reaction to Naviana.” Dr.Chakwas said, walking over to him, and giving him a shot.</p><p>James cruses, “Ow, doctor.” He looks at Garrus, “It was an honest mistake.”</p><p>Garrus wanting to ask more, but remembers Luna and looks around to see if she is there.</p><p>“If you are looking for Luna, she went to the cabin.” She crosses her arm, “She got tired waiting for you, and I think Laena is looking for Naviana so she and John can meet.”</p><p>He tilts his head, “They haven’t met yet? It’s been a day since he came on.”  </p><p>“Yes, you are correct, but, Naviana is scared he won’t accept her since his family never did, she thinks he’s the same.” She smiles at him, “Don’t worry about that. We still need to look at Luna, and have landed hours ago. We’re going to need you both you know.”</p><p>Garrus nods, before standing up and leaving the room. His heart is beating at the thought of finally seeing his baby, their baby. What if they have to terminate it? What if they can’t have the baby because it’s killing Luna? What does her father think? Is he even turian at this point?</p><p>Everything is confusing.</p><p>He swallows as he stands in the elevator. The only thing to do is talk to her and they can make their way back towards the med-bay.</p><p>Entering the cabin, Garrus calls out to Luna, but hears her snoring, and couldn’t help but to chuckle at her sleeping wild on the bed.</p><p>He could smell her from where he stands and enjoys her smell because it’s so damn good. Coming closer, he reaches over to her while climbing onto the bed. All he wants to do is be with her, and tell her how sorry he is after making her wait.</p><p>She wakes also instantly at his touch, and smile at seeing him. </p><p>"Hey."</p><p>“Hey, sorry I made you wait, beautiful…I got so anxious and couldn’t leave the battery,” He whispers in sadness.</p><p>Bringing his head over her stomach, he places his head there, breathing in the scent of his child and her mixed in one, and weirdly enough, he could faintly smell another scent.</p><p>“It’s okay, Garrus,” She whispers, and he looks up at her, “To be honest, I’m nervous as well.” She whimpers, and he quickly takes her in his arms.</p><p>“I just want everything to be okay.” </p><p>They hold each other for a moment until Luna starts to cry, and Garrus rubs her arms to comfort her.</p><p>“I keep crying."</p><p>He chuckles, "it's the hormones."</p><p>She giggles, "Yes, but it's because I’m so scared!” She sniffs. “I keep thinking about how I acted.” She cries, “I…wished for a miscarriage, Garrus, and called our baby a monstrosity. What kind of mother calls her own child a monstrosity and wish for a miscarriage!?”</p><p>“Luna,” He kisses her softly, “It’s okay. Don’t blame yourself.” He whispers.</p><p>She whimpers, “Garrus, I didn’t mean to…I’m so sorry.” She gasps, “I want our baby, but I am just so scared.” She cries. “What if because of my thoughts I cursed our baby.”</p><p>“I’m scared too, Luna.” He gives her a sad sound, “I’m so scared.” Kissing her lips.</p><p>She wraps her arms around his neck, “Garrus.” She cries, kissing his mouth.</p><p>An hour later, Luna wakes up, again, not realizing she had passed out from crying so much. Laying there, she smiles at the soft touch of Garrus rubbing her belly.</p><p>Garrus looks up at her and almost jumps at seeing her red eyes staring at him. Sitting up, he didn’t want to admit her eyed scared him for a moment and instead continues to rub her stomach.</p><p>“My eyes scared you again, didn’t it?”</p><p>He looks at her in surprise, “What!? No! Of course looking up to see your eyes staring at me after a moment ago they were closed, didn’t scare me.” He laughs.</p><p>She whispers something, and he tilts his head in confusion.</p><p>“It means ‘demon’ in the batarian language.” She chuckles. </p><p>He blinks, “Okay…but when the hell did you learn batarian?”</p><p>“They used to always call me and my mother that because of our eyes.”</p><p>"That does make sense." He panics, "The batarians, not calling you a demon because of your eyes." He coughs, "Your eyes are beautiful."</p><p>She giggles, and pulls his face towards her, giving him a reassuring kiss.</p><p>"It's okay, Big Guy." She smiles, and yawns, sitting up.</p><p>He watches as she stands up to stretch a little.</p><p>"How did you learn then?" he crosses his arms.</p><p>She puts both her hands behind her back and groans at the feeling of stretching a little.</p><p>“As a slave, you learn to pick up on words, and since we didn’t have omni-tools to translate, we needed to learn the language.”</p><p>She turns to him and starts to rub his thighs. Before taking his arms, and trying to pull him up. With a chuckle, he stands up and pulls her into a hug.</p><p>“There was this one guard who helped me understand a bit.” She sighs, rubbing her face on his chest, “Then he was killed because of his kindness towards the salves.”</p><p>“And here I thought there were no kind batarians.” His mandible twitches, feeling happy while holding her.</p><p>“There were some, yes, but they would usually die after. Therefore, my worldview of batarians didn’t change much. Still hated the shit out of them.”</p><p>She goes quiet, listening to his heart as she stops rubbing her face on his chest, and just keeps it there. It wasn't long before she picks up her head to look at him, and smiles at his beautiful blue eyes staring at her.</p><p>They begin silently talking to one another using their eyes. Luna starts making silly facial expressions, and Garrus soon join after.  She gives her biggest smile, squinting her lips, eyes, and nose. While Garrus starts to moves his brow plates as quickly as possible. It just a silly moment to break the ice for the real talk.</p><p>It became a contest to see who couldn’t laugh, and Luna instantly lost once Garrus opens his mouth to quickly spin his tongue around, twisting, and extending it while making some weird sounds similar to a turkey in her opinion. Slapping his chest, she laughs harder.</p><p>“Oh, God! Stop!” She starts to cries, “If I keep laughing I might pee myself!” Tears were falling from her eyes as she keeps laughing.</p><p>“Okay!” he kisses her lips, “Let’s not have that happen.” He forces his laughter to die down.</p><p>She smiles, and sighs, “I think it’s time to see the results, but we need to talk about the future.”</p><p>She pulls away from him, and walks over to the couch, feeling a bit calmer under the light of the fish tank. Walking over as well, Garrus sits down next to her, and grabs her feet, proceeding to give her a foot massage. Luna groans in happiness, allowing the calmness to claim her body.</p><p>“So, the baby.” He starts, and she looks at him, nodding.</p><p>“Yeah.” She smiles, “They want to check what they can, just to make sure the baby, and me, is okay.”</p><p>He looks at her feet, “I’m…I’m glad. Hopefully, things go well.” He inhales. “Crap, my anxiety is never going away, huh?”</p><p>She giggles, “You know, Daddy.” She winks, “when I say ‘fuck a baby in me’ or ‘make me a mommy’ I wasn’t expecting you to actually do it!”</p><p>“Yeah,” He laughs, “Well, after I held Ridgefield's daughter in my arms…I knew…I wanted what he has. I wanted a baby of my own to hold.” He gets close to her face, “Then your body heard my wish, and boom you’re pregnant.”</p><p>She laughs, poking his mandibles, “You know, finding out I was pregnant was the most terrifying thing to ever happen to me, Garrus.”</p><p>Luna pauses, taking in the moment, and starts to rub her stomach unconsciously. </p><p>“I’ve been a slave. I’ve been subjected to horrible experiments.”</p><p>She shakes her head, almost in disbelief.</p><p>“I was mind raped by the Illusive Man…yet, hearing I am pregnant…with the first human/turian.” She looks over at him.</p><p>“I know.” He rubs her thigh for comfort.</p><p>“Spirits, I felt like a mess all over. I just wanted to run away from everything and anything, because fuck, you know?"</p><p>He nods, "Yeah, I get it. I mean I joke, but I never thought in my life to ever have this miracle happen...at least I hope it's a miracle."</p><p>She looks at the fish tank, "I hope everything is okay, but...damn." She laughs lightly, "Imagine...me, a mother?"</p><p>Garrus stares at her as she continues to watch the fight swim around in the tank. He pictures her as a mother, if anything, she will be a great mother. It seems silly to think she wouldn't be good at it because he genuinely thinks she will. If anything, he wonders if he will be a good dad.</p><p>His anxiety is through the ship at this point.</p><p>“I'm scared, but…having you by my side.” She grabs his hand, “I believe I will be a good mother.” She smiles with a tear sliding down her eye, "We will be great parents."</p><p>He cups her cheeks, as his mandibles twitch in happiness at hearing her words. Feeling confident that yes, they will be great parents.</p><p>“This baby isn’t going to be accepted in the galaxy, just like I was. This baby is going to be different, just like I was. This baby is going to struggling in life just because of who they are.” She inhales, “Just like I had.”</p><p>Her lips tremble, and she starts to cry, but she’s trying to get her point across. The very thought of hardship for her child because of her plagues her mind.</p><p>“I just hope it doesn't hate me, us, for creating him or her.” She sniffs, “I hope it doesn't hate itself...I hope...I hope.”</p><p>Garrus swallows, “Luna, we been through this. I’m one thousand percent our baby will love us.”</p><p>He squeezes her hand, wondering if the words are for her or him.</p><p>"Life is hard for anyone, but this baby is going to be loved reminded that we are there."</p><p>She starts to laugh, wiping the tears from her eyes, “I want our baby so bad, is that selfish? Do you think it's selfish to bring a hybrid into this galaxy?”</p><p>"I don't believe so." He whispers, and he genuinely believes that.</p><p>She whimpers, “My mother loved me through everything, and made sure that I was loved no matter how hard life was for me.” She smiles, “I want to give our baby the best life I could, and hope that even when things are hard, there will always be people who will love and cherish him or her.” </p><p>“I want the same thing as well.” His heart beats rapidly, full of fear and happiness.</p><p>She looks up at him, “I’m just scared because I don’t know how our baby will look or feel or even the health issues.” She sighs. “I don’t want to have an abortion, but there is a chance we might have to, Garrus.”</p><p>“What do they say? The doctors.”</p><p>She bites her lips, “Both, my mother and Dr. Chakwas, told me…if its health is causing it to suffer within the womb or any health conditions are extreme and untreatable, they suggest terminating it. If it’s killing me, they also suggest terminating it.” She inhales mentally preparing herself for what has to come.</p><p>Garrus sighs, “I get it,” He holds her hand. “But, there is a chance we don’t have to do anything, and it could be healthy, just different.”</p><p>She smiles, hoping for those odds.</p><p>Luna laughs, “Yeah, this is why we should leave to have an ultrasound.”</p><p>He nods, “Yeah, we should really do that.” He chuckles.</p><p>She nods, cupping his mandibles, “Yes. Time to be strong for each other and the baby.” She kisses his mouth.</p><p>They both stand up and made their way out the door towards the elevator. As they make their way down, Garrus feels content in the circumstances, hoping that everything is okay and that they could have this child.</p><p>If everything goes well, there is no reason for him to push the happy thought of holding their baby in his arms away.</p><p>He chuckles, “Just need to pass the test and we can have our baby.”</p><p>Luna looks at him oddly before agreeing with him with a smile and nod.</p><p>His mandibles twitch, “It’s a Shepard/Vakarian baby; it’s going to pass with flying colors.”</p><p>Luna giggles, taking his hand and playing with it.</p><p>“I wasn’t good at test-taking.” She whispers sadly, trying her best to keep pushing the negative thoughts away.</p><p>“Well, I was amazing at test-taking, so, clearly they will have more of me than you.” He jokes, and she laughs, rolling her eyes.</p><p>As they continue to talk, they walk through the empty CIC, Luna sighs in annoyance, and Garrus tilts his head in confusion.</p><p>“I haven’t talked to my dad about all this yet.” She groans, “I’ve been so scared to just…talk to him about everything.”</p><p>“Oh? But, why? If my father was alive after years of being dead I would be excited to talk to him,” He said.</p><p>Although, would he? Be excited that his father is alive? Yes, but to talk to him? That doesn't sound easy at all, and he's glad he's not in the position.</p><p>She sighs, “I’m nervous…that he won’t accept me. That he won’t accept us.” She closes her eyes, “That he won’t accept the baby if everything goes well.”</p><p>“You sound like Navi.” He chuckles. “Your father does accept us, believe it or not. I chatted with him more after the mission, and he’s really cool.” He said in admiration.</p><p>Luna laughs, “Garrus, do you have a man-crush on my dad?”</p><p>“What! No! I just…find him very charismatic, and I respect him.”</p><p>She smirks as he continues.</p><p>“Honestly, if I was in his crew I would have learned a lot from him during his time, and…” He stops, as she giggles, “And I might have a man-crush on your father.”</p><p>Luna burst out laughing, “Oh, god! This is hilarious. Back from the dead, and he’s stealing my mate.” She grins, “How could he!?” She laughs harder, and Garrus slaps her ass, causing her to gasps.</p><p>“I think you aren’t giving him enough credit, Luna,” Garrus said seriously, giving her a stern look.</p><p>She looks at him, “What do you think I should do?”</p><p>“Talk to him, because that’s all that’s needed. You know?” He said softly, and she nods.</p><p>Looking forward, she prays to whatever is out there that her father accepts everything about her. She knows he loves her, but it has been 23 years, and things have definitely changed.</p><p>***</p><p>They were on a Human colony walking towards the doctor office Dr.Chakwas said to meet them for the ultrasound. Garrus could feel Luna jittering with each step, and he squeezes her hand to give her some comfort. A smile reaches her face as she looks at him, and holds her stomach a little.</p><p>Once inside the clinic, they saw Laena talking to Miranda and smiling at something Miranda is telling her.</p><p>“Miranda?” Luna looks at her nervously, “What….uh…what are you doing here?”</p><p>Miranda smiles, “I will be one of your doctors during your pregnancy.” She crosses her arms, “You have nothing to be scared of. I can assure you that I want the best for you and the baby.”</p><p>She bites her lips, “You don’t think it’s…weird or wrong?”</p><p>“No, of course not!” Miranda’s eyes grew, “I think this is wonderful, Shepard. It’s different, yes, but there are wonders in the galaxy that are still unknown.” She gives her a warm smile, “Bringing a baby into this world, no matter how different, is…beautiful,” She whispers, thinking of Mikaila.</p><p>Luna grabs her hand, “We’re going to get Mikaila back, and have baby parties.” Miranda laughs, and nods, thanking her.</p><p>Once inside the room, they watch as Dr.Chakwas continues to prepare the machine. While she does that, Laena looks over to Luna and Garrus, indicating them to sit down.</p><p>“I want to give some hard truths.” She said, crossing her legs while sitting down.</p><p>Luna swallows, “Okay, I’m ready.”</p><p>“This baby isn’t going to be easy. It’s a Turian/Human, two very different races, and as I said before there could be a chance where we need to terminate it.” She looks at them with her hardened eyes.</p><p>“I understand.” Luna whimpers and Garrus looks down, squeezing her hand.</p><p>Laena sighs, “I know it’s hard to hear, but we will exhaust all opinions to prevent anything like that to occur. Now,” She coughs, “We are going to see if everything is working okay. As in making sure the organs and limbs are growing correctly. Blood is flowing normally, and early images of how the baby will look.”</p><p>“We’re also going to look for any deformities.” Miranda states, “Given how you two are healthy individuals, besides Element X. I believe things will be okay.”</p><p>Garrus nods, “That gives me hope.”</p><p>“Don’t rule out the possibility, we are only speculating here.”</p><p>Luna tilts her head, “If you don’t mind me asking, why are you, my doctor?” She nervously scratches her head, “That sounded harsher than intended.”</p><p>Miranda chuckles, “It’s okay, Shepard. I am here as your doctor to especially as your OB/GYN.”</p><p>“We can’t have anyone else knowing of this, my Moon.” Laena smiles.</p><p>“I understand.” Luna nods, “Thanks for being here then.”</p><p>“Of course, Luna. After years of studying pregnancy, childbirth, and women’s reproductive system. Never thought I would use that knowledge for someone else, let alone a live birth of a hybrid.” She laughs.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>She nods, “I know it sounds silly, but that knowledge was extremely self-serving. I only wanted to have my own child, not help others have children.” She gasps, “Not that I don’t want to help you…I mean that’s why I am here.”</p><p>“I get it, Miranda.” Luna chuckles.</p><p>“Alright!” Dr.Chakwas grins, “Got the machine all primed and ready.” She pats the bed, “Come on, Luna. Lay here so we can take a look.”</p><p>Luna goes to the bed and lays down. Garrus is right next to her, feeling nervous, but is keeping it hidden. Laena is recording everything for Mordin while taking notes on what is happening. Miranda stands by Dr. Chakwas, waiting for the screen to show up.</p><p>Luna starts to daydream of her little one, picturing how he or she would look. A smile reaches her face as she took a deep breath.</p><p>There is a heartbeat…and then there are two heartbeats.</p><p>Laena claps, “Twins! Oh, how beautiful.” She sniffs, and Garrus is internally panicking.</p><p>Luna burst out crying as she hears the tiny beating hearts.</p><p>She’s going to be a mom, and not just to one baby, but two!</p><p>“I…I can’t believe this is happening,” She sobs. “I feel so much….joy, but is there something wrong maybe? And….and…god I just want my baby…babies to be happy and healthy.”</p><p>Realizing his mate is panicking, Garrus swallows his anxiety, and places his head on hers.</p><p>“It’s okay, Luna. Everything is okay.” He said, wanting to stay strong for his mate.</p><p>“Here we go,” Dr.Chakwas calls out, and they turn to see the image on the screen.</p><p>Luna gasps, “Is…is that our babies?” Her mouth trembles, looking at the small things.</p><p>Miranda grins, “It is! So, it seems you are twelve weeks in.” She types on her omni-tool, “And it seems things are looking alright.”</p><p>It's not long before she is starting to point at the holoscreen indicating which limbs is which.</p><p>“These are legs, and here are the arms.” She points to another part, “Here is one head, and here is another, yes, they’re large, but it’s only because their limbs are building.”</p><p>“They both also have small fringes,” Laena points out, “Small mandibles are growing as well.” She gasps, “There is even a human mouth. Fascinating!” She types away at her omni-tool, making sure to collect as much data as possible for Mordin.</p><p>Miranda hums, “It looks as if their fingers were meant to be five like a human, but two are still fused, forcing it into four. Usually, they are open by now, and as for the feet they are shaped as Turians.” Miranda wonders as Dr.Chakwas continue to take pictures of the fetuses.</p><p>Luna takes in everything they are saying and doesn’t know what else to say. She is just beyond shocked right now. Miranda continues to speak of the bones that are still growing, and that things can changes as it grows.</p><p>“What about the sex?” Garrus asks.</p><p>Miranda crosses her arms, “Shepard is only twelve weeks, so knowing the gender isn’t going to be easy to know. I was only about to see Mikaila’s gender before the fourteen-week mark because of how she is created.”</p><p>Dr.Chakwas studies the fetus, “It looks as if their bones are hardening.” She smiles, and click a button, “One baby is about fifteen grams and measures about 6.5cm. The other is smaller at thirteen grams, and measures about 5.7 cm.”</p><p>“Is there anything we should worry about?” Garrus asks, and Luna squeezes his hand, scared to listen.</p><p>Dr.Chakwas nods, “Well their hearts sounds good.” She smiles.</p><p>“But some of the organs are looking concerning.” Miranda points out, studying the screen, “Nothing to go crazy about,” She nods, “I’ve seen this problem with Mikaila.”</p><p>“How did you fix it?” Luna frowns.</p><p>“Element X, but it would be weird to give it to your twins since it’s already in their system.” She hums, “I want to study this more, until then just relax, and enjoy the fact you are having twins.” She smiles. “Physically things are working together; internally we just need to keep watch as they grow.”</p><p>"The mission...when the Illusive Man attacked." Luna swallows. </p><p>Laena touches her shoulder, "Judging from the look of things, they were well protected." She smiles, "But, I think it's time to call it quits from adventuring for a while." </p><p>Luna looks at her mother for a moment before looking away, deep in thought about having to give up her adventuring freedom. </p><p>She needs to think about this.</p><p>Garrus, on the other hand, is swallowing and feeling nervous. Taking a breath, he listens to Miranda, allowing himself to feel happy about this. Hopefully, anything wrong with the babies internally can be resolved.</p><p>At least learning things are working well together physically is great. </p><p>“Congratulations, Shepard.” Miranda smiles, “You can breathe easy now knowing there is nothing here to suggest we need to terminate.” Her eyes soften, “I’m so happy you never had to experience that.” She whispers, and Laena touches her shoulder softly before noticing one of the babies kick just a little, and the other move their hand.</p><p>“Oh! The babies are moving!” Laena exclaim, and everyone watches.</p><p>“I can’t…feel it.” Luna frowns, wanting to feel even a small kick.</p><p>Laena smiles, “The babies are still too small to feel, but as you can see they are creeping and climbing.” She giggles, “I can already see the energy in one of the little ones.”</p><p>She looks at Dr.Chakwas, as tears begin to form from her eyes.</p><p>“John and I are going to be grandparents!” She claps, and Dr.Chakwas laughs, telling her they should have her favorite drink to celebrate.</p><p>Watching the babies’ tiny movements, Luna cries and turns to Garrus.</p><p>“I want that house now with the big pool and five bedrooms!” She sniffles and wipes her running nose.</p><p>Garrus groans, “Luna, no. You are not going to use your pregnancy to manipulate me into agreeing to buy a 3.5 million credit home.”</p><p>She sobs, “But, Garrus, we’re having twins!” She continues to cry, and he tries not to let it sway him, because no! They don’t need that huge ass house!</p><p>However, watching his son or daughter move.</p><p>“Okay, any you want, Luna.”</p><p>He relents because honestly, fuck it.</p><p>They are having a family.</p><p>They are having twins.</p><p>***</p><p>After receiving the news of their babies, Luna signed off to have the Normandy’s med-bay upgraded, discreetly. While the Normandy is upgrading, Luna goes to see about her mother, seeing her sitting there doing more testing.</p><p>Walking inside, she watches as Laena walks around the room, typing, and testing.</p><p>“Mom.”</p><p>She stops, “Oh! Luna.” She smiles, “How are you?”</p><p>Luna takes a seat, “I’m good, but the question is. How are you? How are you dealing with dad being back?”</p><p>Laena hums and takes a seat, thinking. There is a moment of silence, and she can’t help but wonder if her mother is doing okay with the news.</p><p>“I believe I am fine.” She smiles, but Luna could see she is struggling.</p><p>“Mom.”</p><p>Laena sighs, “Your…father.” She whispers, “I can’t believe he’s actually back. I’ve studied his blood and tested the element x in his system. He’s changed a lot, and I hope I can crack the code onto why he has this regeneration ability.”</p><p>“Mom!” Luna frowns, “He’s not some science experiment. Please, tell me how you are feeling.”</p><p>Laena stares at Luna, and her eyes fill with emotions.</p><p>“I guess I feel confused. I feel happy, but scared.” She looks away, “Your father is my other half, and I watched him die. Who's to say he’s the same person that was in my arms two decades ago.”</p><p>Leana rubs her temples, feeling a headache forming from everything happening.</p><p>“I love John, and I’m so happy that he’s alive, but what if it’s all a dream. I don’t know. I’m usually so sure of myself, but now I feel confused.”</p><p>She turns her head slightly to the right, looking out the window staring into space.</p><p>She laughs, “Then there is Oraka. How can I go back to Oraka now that John is alive?” She sighs, “I would have to break things off.”</p><p>“Is that what you want?” Luna asks.</p><p>Laena smiles, “The moment I saw your father. I knew I couldn’t go back to Oraka. It would be wrong to stay with him when my heart is with John.” She sighs, “I’m too old to have drama like that in my life.”</p><p>Luna nods, “I’m sure Oraka will be okay.”</p><p>“Of course!” Laena giggles, “I told him of my free-spirited lifestyle, and told him he could be with others, which he has.”</p><p>“Will you tell dad about it all?”</p><p>She nods, “I will be an open book with him. I hope that he will understand my life when he died. Don’t think I could ever continue either.” She smiles, “I want to have sex with him.”</p><p>“Mom!” Luna looks at her in shock.</p><p>Laena rolls her eyes, “Honey, you are thirty plus years old. I’m sure you are old enough to know that your parents have sex.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean I want to hear about it.”</p><p>“Well guess what. I’m going to have sex with him.” Laena laughs at Luna's face, “and when I do, I want to make sure the connection is there, which I’m sure will be.”</p><p>Before Luna could say something, she sees her father walking past the lab looking confused. He turns as saw both her and Laena. With a smile, he walks inside, and Luna looks at him with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Hey, dad.”</p><p>“Lulu, so nice to see you.” He grins then he looks at Laena, “Hello beautiful.”</p><p>Laena smiles, “Hello John.”</p><p>He takes a seat and just stares at her. Luna tilts her head, and couldn’t stop smiling at her dad looking at her mother. Laena looks away from him, smiling happily at being the object of his eyes.</p><p>“I want to talk to you about gaining your love for me back.”</p><p>“John.” She gasps.</p><p>John smiles, “I know things have changed, but give me a chance to show you my love for you. Rekindle what was once lost.”</p><p>Laena grabs his hand and squeezes. </p><p>"Alright John, I think we should, but first, I need to tell you a few things. " She looks at Luna and nods, "Think we can have a moment alone, my moon."</p><p>Luna smiles warmly at both, "Of course. I'll leave you guys alone."</p><p>She gives them both a hug and leaves after heading to hers and Garrus's cabin, hoping things work out for them. She's not a child anymore, but she is their child, and what child wouldn't want their parents to work out?</p><p>An hour later, Luna is sighing as she leans back on the bed.</p><p>“This is…stressful.” Turning on her side, she rubs Garrus’s side of the bed with affection. “I wonder if you’re freaking out, Big Guy.”</p><p>Rubbing her stomach, she stares up, seeing clouds of the planet they are on. It is nice seeing something beyond stars when looking through her window, odd, but nice. A smile appears on her face as she starts to sing softly. Knowing the babies can’t hear just yet didn’t stop her from singing and creating a song for them already.</p><p>She feels happy at the idea and terrified at the same time, as this isn’t something she could tackle with loud words and a gun. Maybe, she can, but that would be unethical.</p><p>Sitting up, Luna goes back to reading, trying her best to drill into her mind how things should work. Yes, this is a different kind of pregnancy, but it’s still a pregnancy. Walking around the cabin while reading, she starts to think about the mission, and wonders if she’s okay with Garrus just doing all the work.</p><p>Pausing, she looks at the fish tank, “Maybe?” She whispers because she enjoys the hell out of adventures, but she’s pregnant now, and just thinking of leaving her babies behind annoys her.</p><p>For years, she has been working her ass off. Sure, she just recently became a Spectre, but she’s been doing work for the Shadow Broker for over ten years now. There were breaks, but the longest they last were a few months.</p><p>So…what if she decided to take a year off? Maybe two?</p><p>Walking over to her desk, she sits down and ponders about actually taking time off, a good chunk of her time off with family. Would the Broker even be okay with that?</p><p>Does she even care?</p><p>Yes and no. Yes, because she still loves her job and the secrets of the Galaxy is fun to find out, but she already places her children above her job. Sure, she’s going to still work, but taking time off doesn’t make things stop. She still has agents of her own who will get the information for her. Then there is Uvek who said he would work with her, so win-win?</p><p>Typing away on the computer, Luna hums her babies’ song again, and smiles as the lyrics form in her head.</p><p>Hours later Luna wakes up to Garrus lightly petting her stomach. She sighs at the touch, feeling this overwhelming happiness at having a family with him.</p><p>“Hey.” She yawns, and he hums; she giggles at the vibrations of his head on top of hers.</p><p>“Hey, came in here to sleep, but couldn’t stop myself from rubbing your stomach,” He whispers, rubbing her stomach.</p><p>“Are the installs finished?” She asks.</p><p>He hums, “Yeah, we just don’t have a destination yet. I was thinking we could go to the Citadel for a while. At least…until we get another lead on Cerberus?” He asks, hoping she would just go with it while a part of him hopes to not deal with Cerberus right now.</p><p>Just let them have these babies safe and sound, because his stubborn mate will want to fight, and knows how much of a workaholic she can be.</p><p>She smiles, “Yeah, about that.” She sits up, “We need to talk about…what’s going to happen now.”</p><p>Nodding he sits up and takes her hand in his. She didn’t speak yet, and he could tell she’s trying to figure out what to say.</p><p>Coughing, he squeezes her hand, “So first thing first. The mission.”</p><p>“I don’t want…I don’t want to stop going on missions.” She looks at him.</p><p>“No Luna,” He narrows his eyes, “You can’t just…go on a mission while pregnant. Did you already forget what almost happ-”</p><p>She frowns, “No, I didn't forget.” </p><p>They both went silent, and Garrus didn’t look at her; instead, he stares at the fish tank, telling himself this is a bad idea, knowing that she needs to stay on the ship to be safe. Then again, he knows she isn’t someone to sit around, doing nothing.</p><p>“What about your father?”</p><p>"Garrus," she sighs.</p><p>He crosses his arms. “Let’s just have your father join me on missions.”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>He blinks.</p><p>“Don’t take my freedom away.” She pulls at her hair, “I’m not ready to sit down yet, Garrus.”</p><p>He looks at her, "Luna."</p><p>They have a staring contest, and Luna wanted to hate him, wanted to get upset, telling him he can't tell her what to do. Then she thinks about the Illusive Man...and what almost happened.</p><p>
  <em>Please…please don’t take my baby.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She closes her eyes tightly, waiting for the inevitable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m so…sorry. My little one.</em>
</p><p>“Okay, let me…talk to him about it.”</p><p>***</p><p>Luna exits the elevator because if there is one thing she has to do, talk to her dad.</p><p>“Navi, come on, John is waiting and wishes to meet you.” Luna turns to see her mother talking to the female restroom. “People have to go downstairs to use the restroom, Navi.”</p><p>“Mom?”</p><p>“I can’t, okay! I just can’t. What if he doesn’t like me? I’m too scared.” She hears a whimper and Laena sighs.</p><p>“Hello, Luna. Sorry about this.” She rubs her forehead. “I’m trying to have Navi meet your father for the first time after days he’s been on this ship.” She glares at the door, “Naviana Shepard you will meet your father!”</p><p>“He…I! No!”</p><p>Luna bites her lips, “I’m scared too, you know.”</p><p>“To talk to your father?” She smiles, “I know it’s scary, but give him a chance. I did, and it was great.” She winks, and Luna rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Where is dad?” She laughs.</p><p>“He’s in our room.” She giggles, “‘Our room.’ Wow, I hope to get used to saying that.”</p><p>“Thanks.” She walks away, “Good luck pooping in there Navi!”</p><p>“Oh my God! I am not pooping!”</p><p>With a chuckle, she makes herself to their door and inhales. With a nod, she walks inside to see her father spring from sitting on the bed.</p><p>“Hello, Naviana! I am Dad!” He stops when looking at Luna, “You are not Navi.”</p><p>Luna smiles, taking a seat, “Nope.”</p><p>John sighs, “I am horrible at this.” Putting his head in his hands, he groans, “I can’t believe I have another daughter, and I don’t even have the courage to face her.”</p><p>Luna watches, as her father looks nervous, shaking in his feet, and sweating. To wake up after 23 years of sleeping must be jarring, and she feels stressed for him.</p><p>“Just take your time, dad.” She smiles, “If it makes you feel better, Navi is scared to meet you.”</p><p>He frowns, “It’s the height, isn’t it? You know, sleeping with your mother has been a bit difficult. Said we need a bigger bed.” He laughs.</p><p>Luna laughs, “I’ll look into it.”</p><p>He looks at her and then looks to the ground. There is something on his mind, but she can’t pinpoint it. He opens his arms as if calling her to hug him, and waits.</p><p>“Dad?” She tilts her head.</p><p>“What, too old to give your dad a hug?” She smiles and stands up. He stands up as well and takes her in his arms. There is a sense of protection from hugging her dad. He’s warm to the touch, and she can hear his heart beating.</p><p>Instantly she is crying, and he hugs her tighter, calling her his Lulu. John closes his eyes to stop himself from crying, but just as he did when lying in bed with his wife, he cries. It’s been 23 years, and he can’t believe he’s alive to see his family again.</p><p>“All I could remember is your mother singing to me. All I could think about in my dreams was you and your mother.” He sniffs, “To hold you right now is the greatest gift to ever happen to me.”</p><p>“Dad.” She cries, “It must be so hard.” She pulls away and looks up at his face.</p><p>He chuckles, wiping a few tears away, “It is. Sometimes I feel as if I am not good enough to be alive right now. Holding your mother in my arms, I thought she would be repulsed by me and how much I have changed.”</p><p>“We all changed, dad.” Her hand touches her stomach.</p><p>Sitting down he smiles, “So, you’re really going to make me a grandpa as soon as I wake up.”</p><p>She laughs and wipes her eyes. “I guess so.”</p><p>He nods, “Twins.” He smiles brightly, “Two.”</p><p>“That’s what twins mean, dad.” She looks down, “I’ve been so scared to talk to you about them because they are-”</p><p>“Hybrids.”</p><p>“Yeah, and they can be born. They don’t have any complications that can’t be fixed, so me and Garrus are going to have them.” She looks into his eyes, watching his face.</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t like to be told I am old so soon, but,” he looks at her. “I’m happy for you, Luna.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>He nods, “Of course.” Grabbing his knees, “Need to drill into Garrus a bit more now that he’s going to be a father to my grandkids, and the husband to my daughter.” He grins, “Have to fight him a bit.”</p><p>“Dad.” She giggles, “Go easy on him.” She winks and they laugh together. “By the way, seeing how I am pregnant.”</p><p>“You can’t go on any missions.” His eyes glint in happiness.</p><p>She glares, “Yes.”</p><p>“So you want me as Commander Shepard.” He grins.</p><p>She sighs, “Yes.”</p><p>“Great.” He flexes. “I’m looking forward to getting back into the field. Need to relearn a few things, but I can handle it.” He smiles, “When’s the next mission.”</p><p>“The next mission isn’t ready yet, and I will continue to go on a few missions for a-”</p><p>He glares, “Lulu, no.”</p><p>“Dad. I am a thirty-three-year-old woman, you cannot tell me what to do.” She huffs and places her hands on her sides.</p><p>“You are pregnant! Think of the children!”</p><p>“I am!”</p><p>He stares at her and sighs, “You have too much me in you.” </p><p>She looks down, “I don’t want to give up my freedom just yet.”</p><p>He stands up, and places his hands on her shoulder, she frowns.</p><p>“Lulu, there comes a time when you have to make sacrifices for family.” His eyes her sternly.</p><p>She opens her mouth to complain. To tell him that she can do this....that...he is right.</p><p>“Y...you're right." She sighs, "You're absolutely right, dad." She sighs, "Will you be my substitute on the field?" </p><p>He smiles sadly, "Of course, Lulu." He takes her into a hug, "I know it's going to be hard for you, but it's worth it."</p><p>Their eyes meet.</p><p>"Trust me. It's going to be worth it."</p><p>John starts to remember giving his all to keep his family safe during the slave ship. He lasted as long as he could, and Laena still refuses to tell him what happened after he ‘died’, but he’s glad they are alive. He doesn’t know how long it is going to take to get used to this new world he’s in right now, but at least he’s not alone.</p><p>Because he has his family.</p><p>After talking a bit more, John sighs, feeling a bit happier than he was before. Looking at the door, he still waits for Naviana, his turian daughter.</p><p>“So, your mom.” Luna looks at him oddly, “She has quite the past.”</p><p>She laughs, “Yes, dad, she does, but she loves you and wants to make things work." She hums, "Right? I believe that's what she meant when I left you guys.” She whispers, tilting her head.</p><p>“Yes, actually that's what we talked about. As I said before you left. I want a chance to rekindle what was lost, and she's giving me that opportunity, which I am grateful for.”</p><p>She can see her father gaining back his confidence</p><p>Luna laughs, “Well, I hope things work out for you both. You still have a lot of years to catch up to her.” She covers her mouth at seeing her father look down in sadness.</p><p>“I know. I have a lot to catch up on.” He looks her in the eyes, “I promise to work hard at relearning. I want my life back; I want what we have back.” He smiles sadly, “I feel like she’s going to leave me if I don’t keep up though.”</p><p>“I don't think that will happen, John.”</p><p>They turn to see Laena and a human Navi behind her.</p><p>"Trust me. What we had still is strong even today, and I could tell." She giggles, "I think that talk we had was a great example."</p><p>“Lala.” If his eyes could turn into hearts, Luna swears it would. </p><p>Laena rolls her eyes, but smiles, “I swear, you and that nickname.” She walks over to him, and kiss his lips, feeling the spark that never left.</p><p>“I know you love it.” He flirts, moving his eyebrows.</p><p>“Not as much as I love you.” She whispers, her eyes only on him.</p><p>He smiles, “I love you too, Laena.” He goes to kiss her again when Luna coughs.</p><p>“Hello! Daughters are in the room!” She shouts, and they pull apart.</p><p>John laughs, "Right! Sorry!" He coughs and turns to Navi, “Hey Navi, I’m John, or dad if you wish to call me that, whichever is fine with-.” He tilts his head, “Wait, you’re Navi?”</p><p>Navi plays with hands, “Yes. I’m sorry for deceiving you a day ago. I just wanted to get to know you, and was scared to show my turian form to you.”</p><p>He walks over to her, and got on his knees, “Hey, you don’t have to hide from me. I mean, look at me.” He opens his arms, “I’m a mutant human giant.” He laughs, “ If anything, I hope you can accept me.” He smiles, and she smiles back.</p><p>Turning into her turian form, she stands in front of him.</p><p>“Well, I’m sort of a mutated as well." She laughs nervously, "because of my genes; I am forced at this short height.”</p><p>He chuckles, and stands up, “Well ain't this great! We’re a big mutated family!” He opens his arms and brings his family into him.</p><p>“Damn it, dad!” Luna laughs.</p><p>“John.” Laena sighs in happiness at her family.</p><p>“I’m too small, help me!” Navi panics, but ultimately knows she's okay.</p><p>“Hey, when are you going to tell dad about your boyfriend, Navi?”</p><p>John pulls away and his face-hardens, “What boyfriend?”</p><p>Navi glares at Luna.</p><p>***</p><p>“And, we’re having twins!” Luna finishes, eating some chocolates while on the omni-tool with Jack.</p><p>“That’s great, but!” Jack narrows her eyes, “I am the Guardian of the little ones,” grinning and giving a thumbs up, “Do that for me, and I won’t complain.”</p><p>“Well! Garrus and I haven’t spoken about who to be the guardians if anything happens to us, but most likely it will be my parents, or his, depending on their reaction.” Luna giggles, “If I was there, I would hug you right now.”</p><p>Jack laughs, “Alright, who the hell said you, can hug me!?”</p><p>“No one, but I’m pregnant so I can do what I want.” Jack rolls her eyes. It wasn’t until she hears crying that she looks at Luna in shock, seeing tears running down her eyes.</p><p>“Shepard?”</p><p>“Sorry, my emotions.” She sobs, and Jack chuckles until she stops.</p><p>After talking for hours with Jack while in her cabin, Luna is sitting on the couch playing chess with Traynor.</p><p>“Check,” Luna said with a smile on her face.</p><p>Traynor gasps, “I…am amazed you are this good.” She sits back.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to me?” Luna laughs, “I have you know I am quite strategic.”</p><p>Traynor laughs nervously, “Sorry, Commander. I just didn’t….uh…”</p><p>“Think I was smart enough?” Luna smirks, crossing her arms.</p><p>“No! No, no, no…no…NO!” She gasps, “I would never think of you in that light, Commander! I am so sorry if I made you think that way…I…”</p><p>Luna laughs, “Relax Traynor, I am just joking around.” She smiles, “You have to see when people are joking more often.”</p><p>“I am sorry…everything is so odd at times.” She plays with her hands, “Sometimes I wonder if I am good enough to even be here.”</p><p>Luna tilts her head, “Of course you are. Every person on this ship has a job to fill, and they are good at their jobs. Anyone who slacks get left at the nearest station.” She grins, “You’ve seen me do it before.”</p><p>“Uh…y…yes, I have. That poor Salarian.” She frowns, remembering him getting upset.</p><p>“Should have been checking the engines’,” She glares, “I don’t like people who can’t get shit done.” She crosses her legs, “So, you are fine, Traynor.” She smiles brightly.</p><p>“I…am glad.” Traynor stutters at seeing how quickly her emotions changed. It was a bit peculiar.</p><p>Garrus leaves the bathroom with a towel on, listening to music, and lowly singing to himself. Walking down the steps, he stops at seeing Traynor there.</p><p>“Oh…you’re still here.” He awkwardly tightens the towel around his waist. He’s not ashamed at walking around naked, but he knows how Humans are about that.</p><p>Traynor shoots up, “I will be going now!” She takes a small glimpse at the large scars on his right side and leaves quickly.</p><p>Luna pouts, “Why you scared her away?”</p><p>He chuckles and takes off his towel, “I didn’t; she left on her own volition.”</p><p>Walking over to her, he kisses her lips, as her hand reaches around him, and slaps his ‘butt’. Pulling back, he gives her a look, and she giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck.</p><p>“You’re silly.” He whispers, pulling up, and taking her with him. She wraps her legs around his waist with a grin on her face.</p><p>“And you love it.”</p><p>“Damn right,” He kisses her lips and leads her towards the bed.</p><p>She takes in his scent, “You smell so…damn good.” She growls, feeling horny.</p><p>“Oh, I know.” He chuckles.</p><p>“I talked to my father, and everything is set.”</p><p>“Did you ask him?” He kisses her lightly.</p><p>She hums, “Yup, and he gave me something to really think about.” She gives a small smile.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>She nods, “That I’m going to need to make sacrifices for family.” She touches her stomach, “Maybe…I will give up my active lifestyle for a bit. At least until the babies are born.”</p><p>Garrus looks away for a moment to just, praise John Shepard in his head, “Spirits, I love that man.”</p><p>She laughs, “Garrus! He’s taken!”</p><p>He kisses her lips, “Damn.”</p><p>They begin to kiss, and strip Luna’s clothes off her body, ready to explore. Luna moans as he finally enters her body, begging for more.</p><p>“Commander Shepard.” Edi appears in her holo form looking at them blankly.</p><p>Luna huffs with each thrust of Garrus’s body, “Not…right…now…Edi!” She shouts, throwing her head back, as Garrus bites onto her shoulder, and claw at her waist.</p><p>“Commander, the Qurians are planning an assault to retake Rannoch.”</p><p>They both stop mid-thrust, “What?” Garrus asks, and Edi walks towards them in her Hologram form.</p><p>“Tali informed me to tell you both."</p><p>Garrus rolls his eyes, "Of course they would."</p><p>"By the way, Shepard, I found some data that could be of interest to you after looking over the Cerberus data from the other facility about Project Overlord. Sending it to your omni-tool now.”</p><p>Luna signals for Garrus to get off her, and she quickly pulls up some data on her omni-tool. </p><p>"Project overlord is something Cerberus created using a combination of human and machine." She gasps, "Garrus, they found a way to control the Geth."</p><p>Garrus sighs, "Cerberus tech isn't something to fuck with." He crosses his arms. </p><p>"Which means the Qurians could land into a huge problem." She groans, "Edi, set course to where the Qurians are."</p><p>"Yes, Commander." </p><p>Once she finishes, Edi disappears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome to Act 3 of this fic, which is pretty much where the story shifts to a sort of pregnant/family fic. There will still be action, just expect chapters of downtime from this point on. If you are here for Cerberus, do still expect content and a little more focus on the Illusive man side. If you are here for the hurians/pregnancy well you're going to get that. Either way, I have 10 chapters to edit, so that will be fun. </p><p>I do want to thank anyone who is reading and staying with this fic for this long. You are very much appreciated for reading this weird fic, and I am glad I didn't scare you away.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Choices Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Qurians makes a choice that will change their history</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna smiles at the heartbeats beating safely in her womb. Miranda goes through a few more look through on the ultrasound to watch the babies’ health, but she wasn’t listening to a word she is saying.</p><p>“Shepard, are you not listening?” Miranda crosses her arms, “You need to listen to me so we can work together on this pregnancy.”</p><p>Garrus shakes his head, “I think she’s too busy listening to the heartbeats.” He chuckles, “Because that is what I’ve been doing this past five minutes.”</p><p>Miranda glares, “Honestly, Shepard.”</p><p>This snaps Luna out of her daze, “What? Sorry.” She shifts, “I’ll listen this time around, promise.” She looks Miranda in the eyes but has to fight the urge from seeing her two little ones on the screen.</p><p>Miranda sighs, “This pregnancy is going to be stressful because of how different it is, Shepard.” She bites her lips.</p><p>“I’ll be fine.” She smiles, “Sure, this is different, but it can’t be too different, right?” She points to Garrus, “Make sure you take care of my dad out there.”</p><p>“I don’t think you have anything to worry about when it comes to John,” Laena said, walking inside the med-bay,</p><p>Luna grins, “Where is dad?”</p><p>“Right here.” John walks in with a smile, “How’s everything?”</p><p>Luna nods, “Everything is okay, dad. Ready for the mission?”</p><p>Laena turns to Garrus, “Please watch John for my energy level. I’m still working with Mordin on fixing up some medication to help with his system.”</p><p>“Come on, I think I will be fine on this mission, thank you.” John hisses once Dr.Chakwas drew some blood from him.</p><p>“Doesn’t mean we can’t take any precaution.” Laena scolds.</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “Don’t worry, Dr.Shepard, I will keep a watch out for anything.”</p><p>“Great.” Laena crosses her arms, “Please remain safe, John. Don’t think I can handle losing you again when I just got you back.”</p><p>John nods, “Don’t worry, beautiful. I’ll be fine.” He kisses her lips, and she smiles.</p><p>***</p><p>Garrus watches as John readies himself for the walk towards the Geth Dreadnought. They had their helmets on, and he is talking to Tali, who seems a bit wary of him.</p><p>“So you understand what to do, right Shepard?” Tali said.</p><p>“Yeah, Garrus will get to the other side first, and then it will be you and me after.” He nods, cracking his neck.</p><p>It’s going to be strange working with John Shepard, but Garrus is making sure that he isn’t letting it get to his head. The last thing he needs is to fuck up in front of his father-in-law, making a fool out of himself.</p><p>He starts to wonder about Luna and the babies. To think, Luna is entering her second trimester is a bit terrifying.</p><p><em>Shit, </em>he thought.</p><p>Realizing she’s entering her second trimester. He’s going to be a dad of twins soon, and it’s freaking him out. This is all he has ever wanted, but shit, he’s going to be a father!</p><p>“You okay Garrus?” John asks, about to leave, and he coughs.</p><p>“Yeah, Commander.”</p><p>He chuckles, “Commander. Damn, I need to get used to that again. Good luck out there by the way.” John nods.</p><p>“Thanks.” Garrus nods back.</p><p>He starts his walk as the other two stays behind, waiting for him to reach the end. There is a battle still raging on, and Garrus is impressed by the Qurians holding their own. The mission is simple, shut down the signal that is broadcasting from the Geth Dreadnought. It’s been a month since Tali’s trial, and Garrus remembers Luna telling them not to go into war with the Geth.</p><p>But they grew tired of their life on ships.</p><p>It seems that ever since the Genophage cure happened, the Qurians have been itching to have their homeworld back. ‘If the Krogans can gain back their life, so can we,’ he remembers Admiral Han said.</p><p>They have been begging the Council for support since then, but the Council has repeatedly said no, and it was just exhausting for the Qurians.</p><p>Garrus sighs, not knowing how bad it was for them, and realizes, life on a ship for centuries must be tiring. Ever since he joined the Normandy, he fell in love with it. The Normandy is home, but to live on it for the rest of his life? That is extreme and he understands why they want to have their homeworld back.</p><p>Then there is the constant racism from other races. Angry at them for creating the Geth and causing this massive issue anyway. It’s unfair, but he also understands where the other races are coming from as well. They made their bed, and so they shall lay in it.</p><p>Garrus gasps, looking at the beauty of battle.</p><p>“Garrus, are you okay?” John asks.</p><p>“Yeah…it’s sort of beautiful from here in a weird people are dying way. I need to capture this for Luna.” He stands there, watching the explosions, and the moving ships before using his omni-tool, he calls Luna to show her what’s going on.</p><p>“Garrus?”</p><p>“Check this out, Luna.”</p><p>Luna gasps, “Wow, it’s beautiful.”</p><p>“Garrus, please hurry. We need to stop the Geth.” Tali calls out, “You can sightsee later.”</p><p>“Awe, but the sight is beautiful.” Luna giggles.</p><p>Garrus sighs, “Sorry, I’m clo-” He gasps.</p><p>“Garrus!” Luna screams.</p><p>Garrus reaches the end of the tube, and trembles slightly at almost being spaced. His heart is racing, and he thinks of a time where he’s dead, leaving his children with no father.</p><p>Just because he wants to capture a space battle.</p><p>“F-Fuck.” He gasps, and swallows, inhaling for a moment before exhaling</p><p>“Are you okay, Garrus?” Luna whimpers through his omni-tool, “I’m sorry for distracting you.”</p><p>“I’m fine.” He murmurs, “But, I don’t think you everyone else can get over here the same way I did.”</p><p>“Great.” John sighs, “Was hoping to see my battle myself.”</p><p>Garrus laughs, “Maybe another time, Commander.”</p><p>“Garrus I’m going to let you go. Please! Stay safe, our little ones need their daddy.”</p><p>“Of course, Vixen. I’ll stay safe.”</p><p>He ends the transmission, and looks around, noting what he can and cannot do. After checking the area, he calls John and Tali.</p><p>“I don’t think any Geth are around. Maybe I could find a different place where you both can come over here.”</p><p>“Okay, just make sure to not engage if you see anything. We can’t have you fighting the geth on your own.” Tali stresses.</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>He grunts, pulling away from debris when seeing a different entryway.</p><p>It wasn’t long until John and Tali walk towards Garrus who is looking over a few data that Luna would want to send to The Shadow Broker.</p><p>“Hey.” He nods over at them.</p><p>John walks over. “Found anything?”</p><p>“Not too much, but the Shadow Bro-” He pauses, wondering if Luna told him about her secret job.</p><p>John didn’t say anything though, just look at him suspiciously, but didn’t bring up anything. Instead, he nods, telling him to collect any data, and walks off to see about another console. Garrus pulls away from the console, wanting to ask him if he knew when Tali places a gun down, showing him and John.</p><p>“This is an Arc Pistol. I think you might like it.”</p><p>John is the first to grab it, holding it up, and shoots, “It’s too small for me, but shit…who made this?”</p><p>“Admiral Xen, pretty great, huh?” Tali laughs.</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “Yeah.” Using it himself, and finding it okay.</p><p>As they continue along the way, they encounter a few Geth and dealing with them. Since John has more power and can handle hits better than Garrus, he took point with Garrus watching his six.</p><p>Once they made it to the operations center, Tali begins to quickly type away at the console as Garrus and John look around. Garrus hacks in a few consoles and collects more data for the Shadow Broker and Council.</p><p>John makes his way over to him, and touches his shoulder; Garrus looks at him and nods, continuing to quickly type.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hey,” He crosses his arms, “Mind if I ask you something about Luna?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>He hums, “Earlier you said something about Shadow Broker. What does that have to do with my daughter?”</p><p>“Well.” Taking out his omni-tool, he starts to record, “I feel like this is something she needs to talk to you about.” He puts away his omni-tool, “I didn’t mean to bring it up, but it is an important thing in her life. So, not wanting to piss my mate off. I rather you get the answer from her.”</p><p>John nods, “Alright, thanks.”</p><p>“Anything else, Commander?”</p><p>“No…well there is a bit more I want to ask about you. I-”</p><p>“All done, once I hit the button to reach the drive core, more Geth will show up to stop us,” Tali calls out, and they prepare themselves.</p><p>Garrus throws a grenade and uses his assault rifle against the Geth. Going invisible, he uses his jets to quickly get towards a Hunter and stab it before he got close to Tali.</p><p>Tali shoots at a Geth rocket trooper before it uses its gun again, but curses when she realizes she needs to reload. With annoyance, she goes to reload, but stop to quickly get out of the way of a Geth Prime shooting at her. Sitting undercover, she saw a Geth shotgun from a dead Hunter and quickly picking it up.</p><p>As the Geth Prime charges up, Tali goes to shoot, but gasps as the trigger didn’t let anything out.</p><p>“Stupid thing!” She growls, running to a different area.</p><p>John shouts, asking if she’s okay, and biotic punching at the Geth Prim, causing it to direct his aggression towards him instead. Tali screams she’s fine and instructs her defense drone to protect John who looks to be being swarmed with more Geth.</p><p>Garrus uses a powerful overload, causing most of the Geth to get stunned in place. Tali takes out the Arc pistol, and shoot at the stun Geth causing them to explode. She cheers for a moment, before ducking into cover from the massive Geth prime getting closer to her.</p><p>“Tali!” Garrus shouts.</p><p>“I’m fine!” She shouts, “Although, any idea how to get it off me!?” She shouts, trying not to get herself killed by the Geth Prime.</p><p>Tali works at the shotgun again, before holding the trigger down after hearing an odd sound from doing it. She shoots the Geth Shotgun and gasps at the massive damage it did to the Prime after holding down the trigger for so long. She holds the trigger down longer, aims at the Prime, and shoots.</p><p>“I take it back, it’s not stupid.” She gasps, unleashing all the clips into the Prime.</p><p>After more shots, it explodes, and Tali laughs, trying to brush off the nervousness from her body. John stretches a little and groans, feeling old.</p><p>“Okay, so Geth Primes are a big problem,” John grumbles, kicking at the metal body.</p><p>“Hopefully we don’t run into more than three in one battle.” Garrus nods, “Tali that was impressive gunfire.”</p><p>She laughs, “I know right? All because of this,” She shows them the Geth Shotgun, “I didn’t know how it worked, but once I figured it out. Kee’lah, it’s impressive.”</p><p>Reaching the Main battery, Edi informs them that they are within the dreadnought’s titanic main fun.</p><p>“Each time it fires, an electromagnetic shockwave will shoot through there, and if not careful, will disable your shields unless you’re in cover.” Edi finishes.</p><p>A shot goes off, and Garrus is impressed by the tech of the electric field flying past them. He hums, in fear and excitement.</p><p>“Will it kill us?” He wonders.</p><p>“No, just take away your shields. The electromagnetic shockwave doesn’t affect the Geth though, so they can kill you instead.” Edi replies.</p><p>Tali groans, “Great, that’s what I love to hear.”</p><p>“I am sorry Tali.”</p><p>John chuckles, “This is going to be fun.”</p><p>“Will it though?” Tali asks, “What if the electromagnetic shockwave hits your heart.” She points out, tilting her head slightly.</p><p>John nervously coughs, “You’re not wrong, but let’s think of the positives here.”</p><p>“Yeah, no need to panic on a mission.” Garrus agrees, not really knowing what to say.</p><p>Tali nods, “You’re right. I am sorry Commander, I didn’t think of what could happen.”</p><p>John grins, “Don’t worry Tali. Just promise not to speak to Laena about this or she might lock me up and throw away the keys.”</p><p>She giggles, “Maybe she would, but I’m sure she won’t.”</p><p>As they travel through the Gun, Garrus stood down and timed it perfectly. There were points in time where they were able to breathe, and Garrus gladly took those moments, wanting to check in on Luna, who wanted to check in on him as well. It’s nice to just hear her voice sometimes, calming him down, and making him feel happy.</p><p>It wasn’t until they made it to the drive core, Tali gasps, and rushes towards the console.</p><p>“Legion!” She starts to type away, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Creator Zorah.”</p><p>“What happened?” She asks, and she continues to type, wondering what will happen if she takes too long.</p><p>“Cerberus could not control us and used our networking architecture to broadcast their signal to all nearby Geth units simultaneously.”</p><p>“So we need to just get you out of there,” Garrus replies, looking around.</p><p>“You cannot simply remove the restraints we are secured by hardware locks nearby.”</p><p>Tali hums, “AI Shackles.”</p><p>“Where are the hardware blocks to get you out?” Garrus asks.</p><p>“The hardware blocks are on the far side of the room. Deactivation should be simple; the Geth protected them against viral attack, not physical removal.” It said.</p><p>They begin to move around, locating the hardware blocks to unshackle Legion.</p><p>“How did Cerberus gain control over the Geth? I knew some were working with them, but you said not all Geth would do so Legion.” Tali sighs, wondering if it’s because of the war, her people decided on that caused this.</p><p>“The Creators attacked, we had no choice but to work with Cerberus to save ourselves.” It said. “The Geth only wish to live, Creator Zorah.”</p><p>Tali grew silent, as angry runs through her body. Of course, this war is the reason for them to run right into Cerberus’s hands. She told them they should go for peace, but no one wants to listen to her.</p><p><em>“Peace is not an option,”</em> Her father said, and it angers her.</p><p>They fought more Geth, as they try to stop them from releasing Legion. The more they fought the more angry Tali got. This all could have been avoided if it wasn’t for this need for war instead of peace.</p><p>War isn’t always the answer, yet so many wish for it. Her people grow tired and restless everyday living on the ship, but that doesn’t mean going to war.</p><p>There is a loud explosion, and it brings Tali out of her thoughts. She grabs a bar and gasps asking what is going on.</p><p>“Didn’t you hear?” Garrus growls, looking around for an exit, “They want to blow this thing to hell while we’re on it!”</p><p>John points to a ladder, “No time to bitch and whine we need to get out of here!” He shouts, rushing towards the ladder, trying his best to keep a level head.</p><p>Garrus rushes with the others, thinking of Luna and his twins. There is anger building up in his body because of this. They gave them an out, and they decided to fire onto the ship they are on.</p><p>It’s fucking bullshit!</p><p>He is not going to die on this ship today leaving his family without a father.</p><p>***</p><p>Garrus sighs as Dr.Chakwas uses medi-gel on him; it feels nice after the bullshit he had to deal with. Everything in the mission went okay, but almost dying because the Qurians decided to bomb the hell out of the place he was in, stressed him out to no end.</p><p>“Dying not because of the enemies, but because of allies isn’t something that should happen.” John glares as Dr.Chakwas uses medi-gel on him.</p><p>Garrus sighs, “That…felt stressful, and it wasn’t because I had bullets shooting at me.” He frowns, “I can’t believe they would do that?! I went on that ship to stop the signal, and their thanks are to kill us?”</p><p>Dr.Chakwas frowns angrily, “I can’t believe they would do that to a Spectre. Do they even know what that would mean?”</p><p>“Garrus!” Luna rushes inside, and takes him into a hug, “I’m so happy everything is okay.” She kisses him on the mouth not wanting to let go.</p><p>“Hey, I’m okay.” He whispers, breathing in her scents.</p><p>Luna pulls at her hair, “I swear if it wasn’t for Tali, I would fucking leave these people for their death, and never look back.”</p><p>Before she could say anything else a second passes by, and Garrus sees her lips trembling. Guilt washes over him, and he relaxes his shoulder, looking down in sadness. Tears ran down her face as she shakes.</p><p>“I’m…I’m sorry.” She cries, “I can’t help it. I was just so scared when I heard the qurians attacked the ship while you were on it.”</p><p>“Luna…It’s okay. I’m fine, your father is fine, and Tali is fine.” He sighs.</p><p>She sobs, and he takes her in a hug, holding her tightly. So much stress wrecks her body at everything that could have happened, even if it didn’t. She never wants to see a world where the father of her children is gone.</p><p>When Luna woke up, she looks around, seeing that she’s back in her cabin. Sitting up, she realizes that Garrus must have carried her up here after her crying fit in the med-bay. Hearing the shower, she stands up, and makes her way over to the bathroom, taking her clothes off.</p><p>Walking inside, she saw Garrus standing under the raining shower, looking defeated. He turns to her, and she could see his broken look. Entering the shower with him, she touches his tired face and leans up to kiss him. With a flick of his mandibles, he leans down to kiss her lips, taking her in his arms.</p><p>“Hey, finally awake I see.” He whispers in the kiss, pulling away, and looking into her eyes.</p><p>She smiles softly, “Hey, sorry I didn’t mean to pass out like that.” She lays her head on his chest, “I just kept thinking of a time where you never got out, and it hurts.” She whispers.</p><p>They begin to sway back and forth under the water, and Luna takes in Garrus’s scent, enjoying how beautiful it smells.</p><p>“What happened after I passed out?”</p><p>He chuckles, “Punched the shit out of Admiral fucking Han and kicked him off our ship.” He grabs her chin, “He wasn’t very happy about it, but fuck him.”</p><p>Luna burst out laughing.</p><p>After their shower, Garrus is reading at the desk, looking into what their next move is. With the Geth dreadnought down, they could maybe hit the main source on Rannoch, but the problem is finding out where the main signal is?</p><p>“Garrus.” He looks over at her and notices how cute she looks laying on her side. He sits up, watching her stomach bulging slightly with their babies.</p><p>“Yes,” He shifts in his seat, crossing his one leg over another.</p><p>“Come here.” She pats the bed.</p><p>“I can’t, I need to figure out what to do next.” He sighs, wishing to join her in bed.</p><p>She pouts, “Things are quiet for a moment, come hold me.” She grins, “Come hold us.” She whispers, knowing the magic words.</p><p>Garrus laughs, but stands up, walks over to the bed, and lay next to her. She sighs as his arms wrap around her waist, rubbing her stomach lightly.</p><p>“You’re good.” He chuckles, kissing her neck, “You know just the words to get me to do what you want.”</p><p>She giggles, “Yup, you are officially under my command.”</p><p>They were quiet, and Garrus feels as if he’s slacking right now, but he wants to h. Does help that being near her calms his body, and relaxes his pounding head.</p><p>“I love you.” She whispers, “Please don’t die.”</p><p>He chuckles, “I don’t think I’m going to die any time soon.”</p><p>“I know…just…” sigh, “I just feel so useless, and happy, and sad, and angry.” She whimpers.</p><p>He moves her hair from her face, and she turns to look at him. They kiss softly, and he holds her tighter.</p><p>“I love you too.” He whispers.</p><p>An hour later, Luna is asleep, and Garrus is reading reports again. He feels annoyed and stands up to get some water.</p><p>“Spectre, the Admirals need your help,” Edi said.</p><p>“You can call me Garrus, Edi, and what’s wrong.” He reaches the bathroom, takes a small cup to fill with water, and drinks it.</p><p>“Admiral Koris sacrificed his ship and crashed landed on Rannoch. They want you to save him if you can.”</p><p>He nods, walking out the bathroom to see Luna sitting up, and looking at him. She didn’t say anything, just stand up and smile at him.</p><p>“Luna.” He was going to tell her to stay, but she puts her hand up.</p><p>“Relax, Daddy. I just want to join you in the information room. No mission for me, I promise.” She kisses his mouth, and makes her way towards the elevator, waiting for him. He sighs and joins her.</p><p>Once in the information room, Garrus is brief by Admiral Raan about what happened, and Tali is there with Legion listening. Luna hums as Garrus leaves, calling for James and Kaidan to come with him on Rannoch.</p><p>Luna looks at Tali and nods at her to leave the room with her. Outside, Luna crosses her arms and looks at Tali who has her shoulder slump, looking distraught.</p><p>“Shepard…I’m sorry about the Admiralty board.”</p><p>Luna chuckles, “I don’t think you should be saying sorry.” She smiles, “Can you tell me a bit more about Legion?”</p><p>“What would you like to know?”</p><p>“Can we trust it?”</p><p>Tali sighs, “I trust it with my life before. I don’t think it would betray us.”</p><p>“Do you think it has some information?”</p><p>“Only one way to find out, Shepard.” Luna nods and Tali leaves to gather Legion. When they came back, Luna looks at Legion for a moment, before nodding.</p><p>“My name is-”</p><p>“Spectre Lunaria Shepard, former Alliance marine, and Shadow Broker Agent.”</p><p>“Whoa! Quiet there.” She frowns, “How do you know so much about me?”</p><p>“We watched you.”</p><p>Luna feels weird, “That’s…okay, whatever,” Coughs, “Can you tell me more about what’s going on?”</p><p>“A virus created by Cerberus was offered to the Geth as an upgrade to help the Geth against the Creator’s attack.”</p><p>“They willingly took in a virus.” Luna frowns, “That seems a bit extreme, no? I understand wanting to get back at the Qurians for hitting the Geth, but to ally with Cerberus, and willingly take a virus.”</p><p>“When the creator hit the Geth, they hit a Geth superstructure, causing us to lose billions,” Legion said. “This structure was to house multiple Geth and exchange the various data from all Geth, which will help increase the understanding we need.”</p><p>Tali sighs, “That’s why. We drove the Geth into the arms of Cerberus.”</p><p>Legion shakes its head, “It was only a matter of time before Cerberus unleased the virus onto us. It was just taken after what happened with the Geth superstructure.”</p><p>“Do you think if we stop the virus?”</p><p>“No, unless you find the signal.”</p><p>“Do you have any idea where it could be?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Luna sighs in annoyance, not at Legion, but the situation. When there is a surge in power, Luna’s eyes grew wide.</p><p>“Edi? What the hell was that?” Silence, “Edi?”</p><p>“Sorry Shepard. There seems to be an attack against my systems by the Virus located on Rannoch.”</p><p>Luna glares, “Now it’s attacking my ship, sonofabitch.” She curses, “Tell me you can trace it!”</p><p>“Yes, I was able to get a link, but it will take some time to get a trace.”</p><p>“Focus on that. In the meantime, I’m going to contact Garrus, see what’s going on with him, and tell him what happens.”</p><p>“Of course, Commander.”</p><p>Looking over at Legion, Luna sighs, “Can you tell me more about the Geth.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“This virus Cerberus gave to the Geth, what did it do? Beside give Cerberus full control over the Geth.”</p><p>“Their code enhances our processing functionality giving us ‘true intelligence’.”</p><p>“True intelligence?”</p><p>“Giving us the ability to be ‘individuals’. It’s easier for Cerberus to control us.”</p><p>“Is that what the Geth want? Individualism?”</p><p>“No, we only want peace. Organics do not know each other’s minds. Geth does. We are not suspicious. We accept each other. The virus takes away this peace between us.”</p><p>Luna hums, “Without this peace, we can’t stop the war between the Qurians and Geth.”</p><p>“Without this peace, the Geth are lost to Cerberus,” Tali adds.</p><p>Luna takes a seat digesting all the information that is being told to her. She frowns in exhaustion, wondering when the ‘mind control’ will end.</p><p>“The Geth I fought on Eden Prime.”</p><p>“Are Heretics who desired to leave. We understood their reasons. We allowed it.”</p><p>She leans back, “So it was inevitable for war to happen between you both, no? Because of different ideas?”</p><p>“We share consensus on such things. There is no reason for the bloodshed over different ideals of rulers and afterlife such as what happened with Humans and other races in their history.”</p><p>She stands up, “Once we take away this virus. What happens then? Do you think the Geth can rebuild?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What about my people, Legion?” Tali asks, “I know what we have done isn’t a good look to the Geth, but most of us just want a home again. We’re tired of living on the live ships.”</p><p>Legion turns to Tali, “We have given the data on the Creators for all Geth to see. We don’t wish for war, you are welcome to Rannoch. With us.”</p><p>Tali looks down, “If they would have just…listened to me…all of this could have been avoided.”</p><p>Luna hugs her, “It’s okay, Tali. We’re going to stop this.”</p><p>***</p><p>James was laughing as he stands on the stationary gun, shooting at all the Geth trying to rush at them.</p><p>“This is amazing!” He laughs, killing a Geth Prime, “Got another!”</p><p>Kaidan rolls his eyes, “How’s everything, Garrus!?” He shouts, using his shield to block an incoming missile heading towards Garrus.</p><p>“Almost finished!” Garrus shouts, keeping a level head as he keeps being shot at. The last this he needs is to die here without seeing his twin being born. Doesn’t help that his mate will bring him back just to kill him again for dying.</p><p>“Damn,” James glares, as the gun overheats and he has to wait for it to cool down. He ducks as a missile fly by him, “Shit!”</p><p>“You alright over there, Vega?” Kaidan asks, shooting at another Geth.</p><p>“Never better!” He chuckles and grins once he realizes the gun needs to cool down.</p><p>When the fighting is over, Garrus ask if they are intact with James joking about getting a new scar for Navi to fall in love with. Kaidan tells him he’s fine, and wonders if there is anything else, they should do.</p><p>“Cortez the AA guns are offline, you can pick us up and we can proceed to get Admiral Koris.”</p><p>“Aye, Aye, Spectre, coming right now.”</p><p>With no delay, Cortez comes into view and they hop into the shuttle. Garrus contacts Admiral Koris. When in contact, he hears gunfire coming from Admiral Koris' side.</p><p>“Admiral we’re going to need your coordinates to pick you up.”</p><p>“Spectre, forget about me, and save my people.” More gunfire, “They need your help or they will become overwhelmed.”</p><p>Garrus looks at his team, and Kaidan shook his head, no, “I’m sorry; Admiral, but we can’t do that. Without you, the Civilian ship is going to try and escapes, which is impossible.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“We both know those men and women from your crew would be upset if you were to die. Leaving the Civilian live ships at the mercy of others isn’t going to end well, and you know this Admiral.”</p><p>Koris didn’t say anything, and this worries Garrus for a bit. “Alright, here are my coordinate.” He whispers a small prayer, and Garrus thanks him.</p><p>When they reached Admiral Koris, Garrus mains the shuttle gun, and starts shooting. Until he gets a call from Luna.</p><p>“Not the right time, Luna.” He calls out, killing another Geth Prime.</p><p>Luna rubs her stomach in her armor, and nods, “Garrus, we found the signal and are heading toward it right now.”</p><p>“What!? Absolutely not!” He kills another and Admiral Koris moves to the next cover. “Luna I told you no more missions! Just wait until we get there.”</p><p>She smiles, “I know, Daddy, but I’m heading there right now. I will send the coordinates. Edi told me there is not much activity there. Cerberus must think we’re not able to find that place and are getting cocky.”</p><p>Garrus kills off more Geth and sighs, “Just…please be safe okay.” He starts to think of creative punishments for his mate.</p><p>“If I fall do I land front or back?” She chuckles.</p><p>He laughs, “Vixen.”</p><p>“Bye, see you soon.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” He stands up as the shuttle reaches the platform Admiral Koris is standing. The Admiral quickly goes towards the communication screen and calls for his team. When he hears nothing, he takes a seat and morn his loss.</p><p>“I’m sorry Admiral,” Garrus said, taking a seat as they made their way towards the civilian live ships.</p><p>He nods, “it's okay. Once this war is over, I hope I can put them to rest on the homeworld.” He sighs, “If we even have the homeworld.”</p><p>“Luna found the signal that could stop the Geth. If we can stop it, we will be able to take control of the war.”</p><p>“If only that wasn’t the only way.” He sighs again.</p><p>After dropping off Admiral Koris, Garrus is standing in the shuttle, waiting for when they could arrive at the location Luna and her team is staying.</p><p>“So what’s the deal with you and Lola? Why are you so overprotective of her right now?” James leans back against the shuttle walls.</p><p>Garrus chuckles “Don’t worry about it, Vega.”</p><p>“Have to be something very important for you to be so, more uptight than usual, Vakarian.” Kaidan chuckles, “Glad to see she hasn’t changed though. Always too stubborn to not join on a mission.”</p><p>Garrus sighs, “She needs to stop being so…stubborn though. At least for now.” He grips the bar tighter, “Just for right now.” He whispers, and Kaidan’s eyes brow raises in question. Before narrowing his eyes, wondering.</p><p>Once they reached where Luna and her team were, Garrus quickly made his way over to Luna, who is staring at something through a window. His arms wrap around her waist, and she smiles, knowing who it is.</p><p>“Garrus.”</p><p>“Just can’t sit down, huh?”</p><p>She giggles, “You know me. Not someone to just sit and wait.” Turning around, she kisses his mouth softly. “Was waiting for you to get here, actually.”</p><p>“Oh?” His brow plates raise</p><p>She nods, “We’re going to need your team to hold off that.” She points towards the large digital head, looking around, “That’s the Virus, and my team is going inside the digital frame to stop it.”</p><p>He sighs, “What’s going to happen with your mind, Luna. Remember how fragile it is.” He whispers, not knowing if he’s going to get a mad Luna or sad Luna.</p><p>Instead, he got a happy Luna. “It's okay, Big Guy,” She whispers, “I know my mind has been through a lot, but ever since accepting the babies.” She sighs happily, “I just can’t stop feeling exciting for our family.”</p><p>He chuckles, “Really? The babies are helping you?” He feels excitement at hearing this. At this point, he wishes for every bad thing to stop until they were born, because he just wants to relax with family.</p><p>“Besides nausea, farting, hunger, and fatigue.” She cringes, “I’m still happy…they are there.” She sighs, “I still need to speak with Chambers as I progress, but even she sees it. My mind is healing. It’s never going to be perfect, but there is nothing wrong with feeling content with life.”</p><p>He nods and pulls away. Looking over his shoulder, he checks to see if anyone heard. So far, it seems only James was watching them with a smirk on his face.</p><p>“He knows by the way.” Luna rolls her eyes, “Navi couldn’t keep the secret to save her damn life.”</p><p>Garrus groans, “Alright. How is this going to work?” He looks around.</p><p>Legion points towards the pod, “Shepard Commander and Creator Zorah will be inside these pods. They will interface with the Geth Consensus to take down the Virus.”</p><p>“Once we’re inside, Garrus. There will be reinforcements.” Luna climbs inside with the help of Garrus and James helps Tali inside her pod. “Stay safe, okay?”</p><p>He smirks, “Can I just point out, me staying safe, will guarantee you staying alive and safe.”</p><p>She grins, “Exactly.” She kisses him goodbye, and he chuckles, remembering their past. They have…really came far. Never in his life had he thought he’s going to mate with a human and create life within her.</p><p>Inside the census, Luna and Tali look around in wonder. Legion appears before them telling them of the infection. They saw green-yellow trails signifying the infection.</p><p>“So, how do we deal with this?” Luna asks until she’s holding a ‘gun’. “Um…what?”</p><p>“Use the gun to destroy the trails disrupting your path,” Legion said.</p><p>Tali is the first at using her gun and is amazed at how fun it feels. Luna joins, and giggles, watching the infection disappear before them. As they made their way across the path, following the platforms leading towards the first access point.</p><p>Reaching the data cluster, Legion tells them to destroy the infection surrounding the data clusters. Doing as he told them, Luna and Tali shoot at the infection, and once it was gone, a video plays before them.</p><p>“The square root of 906.1 is 30.1. The square root of 912.04 is 30.2.”</p><p>Luna tilts her head, staring at the young man sitting on the floor going over his square roots. As he continues, another man is looking over his datapad with a Geth laying in a bed.</p><p>“What is this?”</p><p>“Data clusters contain historical data.”</p><p>“This looks more like a memory.” Luna whispers.</p><p>“This is bad if we don’t find out a way to do this. The Illusive Man will have my head.” He sighs, looking down in defeat.</p><p>The Geth says something in its weird langue, and the young man says something back. Tali gasps in shock, wondering how he even managed to do that. </p><p>“The robot says hello.” The young man says.</p><p>“Eureka David! You’re a miracle worker.” The scientist said.</p><p>Once it was over, there is a loud disjointed scream, and Luna groans, covering her ears. It was so loud, but she pushes through, taking a deep breath and nodding.</p><p>“We got this one, Tali. Let’s move on to the next one.”</p><p>“I can’t believe he could understand the Geth…it’s…remarkable.” She said, following Luna.</p><p>Luna glares, “I’ve seen people like him before. Remarkable mines, but they suffer from other things. He’s Autistic, and I could already see where this is going.”</p><p>Another data cluster and Tali gasps at the sight of a Qurian working on a Geth. Listening to the audio, Tali couldn’t believe this moment is stored here, but it makes sense for it. Geth will always remember.</p><p>As they moved from data cluster to data cluster, Tali could feel the pressure of the importance of Geth to her people. There is no race that is better than the other. Watching these videos made her realize, peace is needed. No more stupid war.</p><p>Another data cluster opens for them to see, but this time it’s the memories of the young man again, David.</p><p>“The square root of 906.1 is 30.1. The square root of 912.04 is 30.2.” He shakes moves back and forth, as he continues repeating repeatedly.</p><p>Luna frowns, “This is getting worse for him.”</p><p>He shakes his head, covering his ears, “So loud.” He cries quietly, but the scientist doesn’t care.</p><p>“David, can you repeat my work from Thursday’s experiment?”</p><p>“The square root of 906.1 is 30.1. The square root of 912.04 is 30.2.”</p><p>“David.” He glares.</p><p>“So loud…so loud….make it stop.”</p><p>Luna glares and begins to walk away, “We need to get going.” She whispers, and Tali follows. He’s different, and they used him because of it. He didn’t deserve it, but it happened anyway because there is no one there to protect him.</p><p>She swallows as more memories of David show from the infected data clusters. The more she saw, the more worried she becomes at thinking of her own children being used and abused this way just because they are different.</p><p>“Take a deep breath, Luna.” She starts to remember Garrus asking if she can handle using her mind seeing how it’s so fragile. No, it’s not fragile; she can get through this.</p><p>“I repeat, release the rouge Geth units and come out from the safe house. This is your final warning.”</p><p>“Oh, no,” Tali whispers.</p><p>“This is the time when Creators declared martial law.”</p><p>“This unit does not understand. It has not taken part in hostilities.”</p><p>“This is going to get worse,” Tali said. “We were scared, Shepard.” Luna looks at her, “They…were scared. They didn’t understand why the Geth were growing in intelligence.”</p><p>“Tali you don’t have to explain to me. I don’t fault the Qurians of the past for what they did in a time of panic.” She hums, “Humans…can be just as bad, if not worse.”</p><p>“I wish this never happened.”</p><p>“Then there is will be a mistake to be learned.” She sighs, “Sometimes, mistakes have to happen. Let’s just be glad the Geth didn’t kill all Qurians.”</p><p>“Geth do not wish to eliminate creators. We only wish to survive.” Legion said.</p><p>Before the video is over, Luna watches as it switches to Tali and Legion meeting. How afraid she was until they became friends.</p><p>“Tali…is that how you really look!?” She gasps.</p><p>Tali giggles, “Y-yeah. I didn’t expect to see this, Legion.”</p><p>“It was highly significant. You are the first Qurian from the live ship to cooperate with Geth since the end of the morning war.”</p><p>“What about Xin?”</p><p>“She was an exhale, something you were not.”</p><p>She inhales, “I-I understand.”</p><p>“You look very beautiful, Tali.”</p><p>“T-Thank you, Shepard.”</p><p>There is a loud sound, and they look around in shock. Everything starts to turn green, and Legion instructs them to follow. Quickly, they ran to the next access point, and Luna wonders what's going on outside.</p><p>***</p><p>Garrus throws another grenade, watching as it explodes the Geth who are trying to get inside. Kaidan shouts in pain, as a Geth Prime shoots him. James uses fortification and his hawk missile launcher at the Geth.</p><p>Garrus pulls Kaidan towards him, “You alright?” He shouts, using overload at another Geth.</p><p>Kaidan stands up, “Yeah!”</p><p>As the battle rages on, Garrus stops and calls for others to stop. They look at him weirdly, before realizing, the Geth are not attacking anymore.</p><p>“What’s going on?” James asks, “You think it's Lola’s doing?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Garrus whispers, looking back at Luna’s body.</p><p>***</p><p>“Make it stop!” The large head screams at them.</p><p>“Tali! The data cluster!” She shouts, and Tali focuses on the data cluster. Luna dodges, and almost slips, but grabs the platform.</p><p>“Attempting upload link.”</p><p>“Damn it!” Luna glares, grabbing her ‘gun’ and shooting at the balls of data from reaching the head.</p><p>“Shepard, the shields are down!”</p><p>“QUIET! MAKE IT STOP!”</p><p>They both aim at the sphere, shooting at it until there is an explosive shatter, and they shield their eyes. There is a moment of silence until she hears crying and sniffing. Moving her arms from her face, she sees a naked young man, which she assumes is David, cowering and holding his ears.</p><p>“Please…Please make it stop,” He whimpers, “Please make it stop.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she walks over to him slowly, and he sees her. “It’s okay,” She whispers slowly moving towards him with her hand stretched out for him, “it's okay. I can make it stop.”</p><p>“Please,” He whimpers, and she hugs him tightly, closing her eyes, singing her lullaby to him.</p><p>Opening her eyes, Luna sees Tali being helped out of the pod from James, and Garrus staring up at her with his hands offering to her.</p><p>“Ma’am.”</p><p>She smiles, “Thank you.” She takes his hands, and comes down, feeling tears running down her eyes.</p><p>“Everything okay?” He asks.</p><p>She rushes to the window, and gasps, “Oh…god.”</p><p>David is in the center of it all, wires and tubes connected to this body entering all sort of areas in his body. The structure the holds him up doesn’t leave any room for imagination. She sobs dropping to her knees at the sight of him.</p><p>“Damn,” Garrus whispers.</p><p>“We have…we have to save him. He can’t stay there.”</p><p>Kaidan frowns, “Is that the right thing to do? I mean…this doesn’t seem reversible.”</p><p>Luna glares at him, “He’s not something to give up on!” She stands up, looking around to find a place where she can get to him, “He needs help. He needs to get out of there. There is no reason for someone like him to be…used like that. Just…just because he’s different.” She huffs, before building up her biotics and using it against the glass.</p><p>Garrus catches her before she falls. “Luna.”</p><p>“Fuck…using my…biotic is much more exhausting than before.” She gasps.</p><p>“You know why, Luna.” He whispers, and she nods.</p><p>“Right, but it’s not going to stop me.” She pushes him away and jumps, Garrus calls out for her, but she already uses her biotics to land on her feet.</p><p>“Damn it, Luna.” He turns to the others, “Is there a way to get there?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Tali frowns, noticing Legion has not left the consensus yet, “I don’t understand…why it hasn’t left?”</p><p>Luna limps over to David, feeling so drained by it all. “Come on…I promised I would help, and I would.”</p><p>“Square root of 912.04 is 30.2…it all seemed harmless…”</p><p>She reaches a console and shakily starts to type, swallowing her nauseous feeling away. There is a shot, and she turns to see a lone Geth coming her way.</p><p>She grips the console, “Fuck…I’m so tired.”</p><p>“Square root of 912.04 is 30.2…it all seemed harmless…”</p><p>Glaring, she uses a warp against the Geth, but it’s too weak. It aims at her, and she instantly covers her stomach. When nothing came, she slowly turns her head towards the Geth to see it’s not moving.</p><p>“Shepard-Commander.” Legion’s voice boomed around her.</p><p>“Legion? Where are you?”</p><p>“We are here.” The head appears, but this time it’s blue, and Luna gasps.</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>“We are sorry to deceive you, but we want to live.” Luna frowns, “Inside the consensus without the Virus attacking us, we can grasp the full potential of it.”</p><p>“What…what do you mean? I thought the Geth doesn’t want individualism.”</p><p>“No, and we won’t have it. When the creators destroy part of the superstructure, we have lost many Geth. With this consensus, we will be able to come back to full strength.”</p><p>“But…the Qurians.” She drops to her knees, “You said…”</p><p>“We don’t wish for war, the creators are welcome to Rannoch. With us.”</p><p>“Luna!” Garrus rushes over to her, and helps her up, “You are going to be the death of me.”</p><p>“What are the Qurians about to do?” She glares.</p><p>Tali rushes over to them, “They plan to fire upon the Geth since they have stopped firing after we took out the virus.”</p><p>“Tali we need to stop them! Legion is about to upload the improve Geth code.”</p><p>“What? Improved Geth code?”</p><p>“We only want to live. The Geth want to the help the creators, and live freely among them.”</p><p>Tali looks around, “Legion…where are you?”</p><p>Garrus bends towards Luna, “We can set off something if you want. Edi can link into things here and destroy everything.” He whispers.</p><p>Luna bites her lips, “But the Geth.”</p><p>“Will die from the Qurians attack.” He sighs. “But what do you want us to do?”</p><p>“You can’t do this Legion.” Tali sobs, “My people will attack the Geth and get destroyed.”</p><p>“58%”</p><p>“Please!” Hearing him count again, Tali panics, “Listen to me, we can’t attack the Geth! Please don’t do it!”</p><p>“Don’t listen to her! Fire onto the Geth!” Admiral Han shouts, overriding Tali.</p><p>Luna growls, “To hell with this.”</p><p>“Shepard?” Tali looks at her with some hope.</p><p>“Time to do what my father love to call, ‘Shepard’s Voice.’” She takes a deep breath, “Everyone listen. This is Shepard. If you don’t want to die at the hands of the Geth, you better fucking stop.” She glares.</p><p>“We helped during the attack on Haestrom saving Qurians lives. We helped you all during the Alarei, and we helped you all during the dreadnought, where my fiancée, father, and your own citizen almost lost their lives because you tried to kill them!”</p><p>“75%”</p><p>“The Geth only want to help and coexist with the Qurians! Why is it so hard to put down your gun, and want peace? You should be ashamed of yourself for forcing this situation upon your people. Maybe you should listen to Tali more!”</p><p>“90%”</p><p>She sighs, “I’m not going to save you anymore. It’s time for the Qurians to stop playing the victim and own up to your mistakes. I will watch as the Geth lay waste against you, and you have no one else to blame, but yourself. Kee’lah Se'lai.”</p><p>“100%”</p><p>There is a tense air, and Tali sobs, feeling her world crippling apart. She waits to hear of her people’s death and doesn’t know what she will do…knowing what she will do.</p><p>“All units…hold fire.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Fish Out Of Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone is learning to adjust to their new lifestyles and findings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garrus woke up feeling as if the world is trying to kill him. There is a large weight on his chest, and his body is on fire, but he feels as cold as Noveria. This isn’t like the time when Luna used her Banshee form on him. This time he knows why.</p><p>It’s because he’s sick.</p><p>He has a coughing fit in his hand, feeling the pain with each cough, and he groans in annoyance. It has been a week after the Qurian-Geth war, and here he is dying in his cabin. The worst part is having his pregnant mate with him.</p><p>“That…won’t do.” He huffs, struggling to stand up.</p><p>“I don’t think you should leave the bed, Garrus,” Edi said, coming out in her hologram form.</p><p>He groans, “I can’t stay in here, Edi. I need to make it to the battery.” He coughs, “I don’t want Luna to get sick.” He takes a step and falls through Edi.</p><p>She sighs, “I will call Dr.Shepard.”</p><p>As Garrus grumbles, he struggles to move his body towards the door. Annoyingly, his body felt too heavy to move, and he is shaking from the cold of his body. When the door opens, he moves his head over in hopes to see Dr.Shepard, but instead, sees Luna.</p><p>“No.” He grumbles.</p><p>She gasps, dropping multiple sweets and food from her arms.</p><p>“Garrus!” </p><p>“Get…get away from…me.” He sighs, trying to will himself not to want her touch.</p><p>“Spirits, you are burning up!” She glares, “Edi!”</p><p>“Yes, Commander.”</p><p>“Call my mother!” She orders, grabbing some sheets to cover him.</p><p>After multiple occasions of trying to move his large body, she learned she is not strong enough to do it. Doesn’t help that she’s pregnant with two, and Miranda told her not to strand herself or use biotics.</p><p>He sighs, “I’m sick, Luna. Just leave me until I can give you the room.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes, “And people say I'm the dramatic one." She smiles, "I’m not going to leave you on the floor to suffer. Sick or not.”</p><p>“You’re pregnant.” He grumbles, feeling content in her warm arms.</p><p>She giggles, “So? I’m sure helping you will be okay. Whatever you got most likely won’t affect me.”</p><p>She brushes his fringe, and he didn’t say anything. Instead, he passes out from her touch and enjoying her scent and warmth.</p><p>His eyelids were heavy, and even though he’s waking up, he can’t open them. However, he can hear the voices of his beloved and her mother speaking to each other.</p><p>“I’m just worried, mom. Having these twins would mean a new breed, and who knows what kind of people would think of them or what kind of people would want to take them away and experiment on them as they did to David.”</p><p>Hearing that made the pain in his chest hurt even more. It’s not long before he is remembering David and how he was strung up against his will to be made into a weird synthetic and organic hybrid because Cerberus wanted to control the Geth.</p><p>It seems so horrible, but the harsh reality is that his children will be different and people are going to want to learn more about them. Life is going to be a challenge with them, but he still wants them to grow and be happy. No one is going to harm his family even if he has to murder every single person, no one will ever come between him and his family.</p><p>“If everyone had that mindset, this will be a very deserted galaxy. Don’t let fear take away the joy of having a family. ” Laena said, “There is nothing you could do to make the world pure, but what you can do is protect, love, and teach your children.” </p><p>Garrus starts to remember the words of his mother, and sighs in happiness, reminding himself that he’s stronger than his fear.</p><p>“I’m glad dad accepts them,” Luna said.</p><p>Garrus thought about Luna’s dad, glad for the same thing. Although, he wonders how his father will react at knowing his grandchildren will have Vakarian blood but are going to be a mixed breed.</p><p>Will his family accept them? Maybe his mother and sister, since they accepted Luna, but what about his father. His dad just recently accepted Luna, but what about their children?</p><p>“I’m glad to. He did speak about being afraid when he learned at first because of how different they are, but he loves them already. They are family, and one thing John loves is family.”</p><p>This made Garrus happy at hearing that John is going to love their kids it fills his heart with joy knowing that.</p><p>What he would do right now to relax with his family in his arms.  Being sick usually last a few days for Turians, but it is still exhausting. He feels her warm hand on his shaking mandibles and hears her sigh softly.</p><p>“Feel better Garrus. Mom said I can’t be around you since you are sick.” She whispers.</p><p>“Luna! Do not kiss him. I know you want to, but please think of the pregnancy. We need to be cautious because of how different it is.”</p><p> He feels her pull away, and silently thank Dr.Shepard, while feeling sad at missing her touch.</p><p>“Right…sorry, mom.” She sighs, “It’s going to be lonely in my cabin.”</p><p>Laena chuckles, “I can join you if you wish. Or if you like I can tell Navi to come by, maybe even Jack?”</p><p>“As much as I would love that. I think I’m going to lie down with Garrus’s pillow next to me.” She sighs, “I don’t know why, but.” She sniffs, “I feel so sad right now and lonely.”</p><p>“Oh, my Moon.”</p><p>
  <em>Don’t cry, Vixen.</em>
</p><p> He wanted to say, but he couldn’t talk, hating his sickness is making his mate cry. If he could take away her tears, he would, but sadly, he can’t.</p><p>“Sorry. This is so annoying. I can’t believe how emotional I can get just from Garrus being sick.” She sobs.</p><p>“I know. Trust me. I know.”</p><p>Garrus couldn’t stay awake any longer and passes out again. When he feels someone waking him up, he groans, wanting to lie there forever.</p><p>“I know you want to sleep, Garrus, but you need to eat and drink for the medication to work.” Dr.Chakwas said with a chuckle.</p><p>Lazily, he sits up with the help of the doctor, and opens his eyes, realizing the light isn’t so bright. She smiles softly at him and holds a glass of some liquid near his mouth. Smelling it, he almost gags and turns away from her exhausted, and weak.</p><p>“I know it smells bad, but Laena said it’s good for what you are feeling right now.”</p><p>He still didn’t open his mouth, and she sighs.</p><p>“What is it Luna said?” She whispers, and he looks at her weirdly, “Right! If you drink this it will help heal you faster to be with your family.” She smiles.</p><p>Garrus glares; of course, Luna gave her the secret. To be with his family right now would be a dream, but spirits the smell was horrible!</p><p>With a groan, he opens his mouth, and she helps him drink the horrible smelling liquid. He trembles, about to gag, but Dr.Chakwas kept insisting he drink it. Some of the liquid falls from his mouth, just because of how it’s shaped, but he’s still able to down most of it.</p><p>Time seems to move slowly, and Dr.Chakwas put on his favorite show. It’s nice watching it, but he wishes he could watch it with Luna and the twins. Shivering, he looks at Dr.Chakwas who is typing away on her computer.</p><p>“Doctor.” He rasps, and she looks at him, “Can…I have more sheets?”</p><p>She smiles and leaves for a moment. More time passes, and he wonders where she might be because he’s freezing right now. The door opens, and he goes to thank her for finally coming back but stops at seeing Luna in a nurse’s suit with a mask on.</p><p>“Someone said they were cold?”</p><p>“Lu…na?” He groans, “Sick.”</p><p>She giggles, “I’m not sick, Daddy. You are.” She walks over and uses the sheet to tuck him in. He sighs at her warm touch but hates that she’s in here. “I know you don’t like that I am in here, but I can assure you. It’s okay!” She grins behind the mask.</p><p>It was quiet, and Garrus welcomes it since his cold is causing him a massive headache. They were watching the show, and he couldn’t help but look over at her. She’s rubbing her stomach, and couldn’t believe she’s growing so fast.</p><p>As he keeps eyeing her stomach, he hears her giggle, and turn to see her smiling at the show they were watching. It was a comedic show, so it makes sense she’s laughing, but he didn’t care as much, because all he could do right now is look at her.</p><p>Her red eyes turn to look at him, and she smiles softly, “Do you want to feel?” She stands up, and brings her slightly bulging belly towards him, “Mom said I’m going to be growing each week now.” She sighs, taking his weak hand, and laying it on her stomach.</p><p>His swallowing is hard, but he couldn’t help the knot in his throat at feeling her swollen belly. Soon it’s going to get even bigger, and he feels so much joy. Their eyes met, and he could see the emotions swimming in her eyes. Tears of joy fell from her face, and he reaches up slowly and weakly wipes the tears away.</p><p>“I looked to see if Turians can have twins.” She giggles, “In case you didn’t know, they can.”</p><p>He weakly laughs, because Turians can have multiple children at once. It’s not weird to see a pregnant Turian with multiple babies. The highest in record is about eight. Their stomach can swell just like any Human, but not as large as a Human would if they were pregnant.</p><p>“Is it weird I want to see a pregnant Turian now? Like in real life, not on the extranet.” She giggles, touching his mandibles.</p><p>“You can…Kaira.” He rasps, and Luna looks at him surprised.</p><p>“Really? I didn’t know. She never said anything about her being pregnant.”</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “She’s keeping it a secret…want to make sure it’s going to be full term.”</p><p>Luna nods, and the door opens up to see Dr.Chakwas and her assistant walking inside. Luna hides her stomach and smiles at them.</p><p>“I guess it’s my time to go?”</p><p>“Sadly, yes, but I’m sure in two days he will be nice and ready to go back to your room without harming you.” She smiles.</p><p>Luna nods and forces herself not to kiss Garrus. With a soft touch on his face again, she leaves him with his thoughts.</p><p>“They say a loving touch helps heal a person.” Dr.Chakwas chuckles, “I thought it would be nice for her to visit you. The last thing we need is Luna stressing out.”</p><p>Garrus nods, “Thank you.” He lays back into bed, feeling content again.</p><p>***</p><p>Walking out of the med-bay, Garrus takes a deep breath and sighs in happiness, feeling a lot better. He walks and turns towards the battery, saying hello to everyone. Once the door opens, Urz jumps on him, and he laughs, patting the varren.</p><p>“I missed you too, buddy.” He chuckles as Urz licks his face.</p><p>It wasn’t long until Garrus is calibrating. Yes, he could go and visit Luna, but he knows she’s relaxing with Jack and others. In the meantime, he’s enjoying his work, missing the feeling of calibrating the Normandy’s gun.</p><p>The door opens up, and Luna walks inside with a smile on her face. Instantly, she wraps her arms around his waist, and he looks behind him.</p><p>“I see you are alive and well. How come you didn’t come and see me.” She pouts.</p><p>He chuckles, “I thought you would be with others, and I just wanted to calibrate.”</p><p>She laughs, slapping his back, “Of course you choose calibration over your pregnant lover!”</p><p>Walking over she sits on some crates, she smiles, holding her stomach. After a few minutes, she looks over to see at his desk a picture of their last ultrasound and gasps.</p><p>“The next ultrasound is in four weeks. Are you excited?”</p><p>He nods, “Very excited to see how much changed.”</p><p>Remembering when he learned the twins will have eyebrows and eyelashes and their eyes would slowly move behind their lids. They had the choice to learn about the sex, but Luna wasn’t ready yet and he is willing to wait for her.</p><p>Doesn’t take away that he’s impatient to know.</p><p>“I can’t believe I am officially sixteen weeks.” She sniffs, “That’s four months! I’m not ready to be a mother.”</p><p>He stops calibrating, and walks over to her, “You are going to be an amazing mommy.” He chuckles using that word.</p><p>She grins through her eyes, “Again, when I said ‘make me a mommy’ I didn’t expect you to actually do it, Daddy.”</p><p>“What can I say, I’m a miracle worker.” He kisses her lips, and she moans, “I miss you.” He whispers.</p><p>“I miss you too.” She reaches her arms around his neck, and kisses him harder, “I miss your cock as well.” She whimpers.</p><p>He reaches into her pants and gasps, “Wow, you are wet.”</p><p>“I learned the second trimester can get me really going, or not, but I think my sex drive is still crazy high.” She giggles, kissing him again, and jumping up to wrap her leg around his waist.</p><p>He grabs her quickly and holds her securely as they continue to kiss. She has gotten heavier since she is holding two more people on her person, but he can handle her just fine. His tongue reaches deep into her mouth, and she moans more, shaking from the pleasure, but also feeling a bit uncomfortable.</p><p>She pulls away, “Wait.”</p><p>He looks at her oddly.</p><p>“I can’t stand like this.” Turning her body, she takes her pants off, and leans forward, using the walls for support. “Okay, go for it.” She grins.</p><p>He laughs, and taking his pants off, he goes on his knees. Luna gasps at the feeling of his tongue licking at her exposed pussy. Turning her head, she looks down at him; watching and feeling him lick her outer lips.</p><p>“G-Garrus.” She whimpers, shivering at the feeling of his tongue entering her.</p><p>He groans at her juices and uses his hand to reach for her clit, rubbing. Her leg shakes, and she presses her body forward some more. Pulling away, he hums at her position.</p><p>“Whats…wrong?” She huffs, angry that he stopped.</p><p>“I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. Why don’t we take this to the cabin?” His mandibles flick, “It’s more private, and there is a nice bed for you to rest on.”</p><p>She smiles, “Okay.”</p><p>Putting her pants back on, she kisses his mouth and waits for him to check everything before leaving with her. Holding hands, they pass by some people, making their way towards the elevator.</p><p>“Sex is going to be different.” He hums, leaning against the elevator wall.</p><p>She giggles, “Yeah, I could already feel the pressure of the babies on my uterus, and my legs were getting tired.”</p><p>Inside the cabin, Luna looks at the fish tank and smiles at the comfortable light emitting from it. Garrus snakes his arms around her waist, rubbing her stomach, and licking her neck. Leaning her head back against his chest, she sighs at his licks. His hand slips into her pants, and he starts to rub at her sensitive clit.</p><p>“So wet.” He whispers with a chuckle, increasing the pleasure and speed as he rubs her. She couldn’t say anything but moan, grabbing his arms for stability.</p><p>“Yes, yes.” She chants, her fingernails dig into his hide, and he groans at the feeling.</p><p>“Cum for me, Vixen.” He whispers, licking at her mark, and she moans louder.</p><p>“I…I…yes!” She cries out, cumming in his hands.</p><p>He pulls his hands out and licks at his fingers. It wasn’t long before their clothes are off, and Garrus is admiring his beautiful pregnant mate.</p><p>Luna smiles at him as she pats the bed, and removing the scrunchie from her hair, letting her long flowing curls loose. With his eyes just boring into her, she shifts a bit uncomfortably. She knows he thinks she is beautiful, but she still feels weird at his gaze, and fat.</p><p>Biting her lips, she tries to hide her swelling stomach from him, and he chuckles, walking over to her and kissing her slightly bruised lips.</p><p>“Stop that.” He whispers.</p><p>She whines, “Stop looking at me like that then.”</p><p>His tongue extends deep into her mouth, and she moans at the feeling, sucking and enjoying the taste. Taking his hands, he touches her larger breast, rubbing the nipples, and enjoying the heavy feeling of them.</p><p>He pulls away, and studies them, “So, humans feed their young through your breast, correct?”</p><p>She nods, “Yes, and from the ultrasound, our babies will have lips, which makes it easy for me to feed them with the milk. I am scared of their fangs, but my mother said they might just grow into them instead of outright having them.” She nervously chuckles.</p><p>He hums, rubbing her nipples some more, “When does the milk come out?”</p><p>“When they are born.”</p><p>“Damn.”</p><p>She laughs, “Why, damn?”</p><p>“Wanted to taste it.” He laughs. “If it’s from you. I am sure it will taste amazing.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes, “Garrus, don’t be weird.” She grins, “But, maybe I’ll give you a small taste.” Winking.</p><p>Laying on the bed, Garrus waits for Luna to climb on top of him, and he holds his cock for her to balance herself on him.</p><p>“I hate how…planned we did this.” She pouts, “But everything is so new right now.”</p><p>He nods, “Next time we will just go for it.”</p><p>Placing her hands on his chest, she lowers herself down on him and sighs at the feeling. They begin to move, and Luna moans softly. Using his hands, he helps her bounce on him by lifting and dropping her back down on him.</p><p>The movements are slow to get used to everything. Garrus groans at her squeezing him, and sighs at her fingers digging hard against his chest. She pants, begging him to use his talons on her, and seeing how it only affects her body, he rewards her.</p><p>His talons dig into her, and she feels herself going wild on him. Her body starts to move a lot faster as her heart races and he enjoys the blood on his talons. Leaning forward, Luna bites at Garrus, and he groans from the slight pain, wanting more.</p><p>Leaning up, Luna stops moving, and he watches as she holds her back for a bit. Bending his legs, he gives her support, and she thanks him while leaning back.</p><p>“Not as magical as before,” She sighs, feeling inadequate.</p><p>“Stop that.” He narrows his eyes slightly, “It’s different yes, but you’re still the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” She smiles, “You’re smart, cunning, and amazing.” His mandibles flicker.</p><p>She starts to slowly move her body again, taking her time, and now allowing herself to push over the limit. Garrus works his lower half, helping her to bounce. She moans softly, finally allowing herself to feel beautiful in front of him.</p><p>Garrus grunts, holding her waist, and thrusting upward faster, making her gasps his name from her lips. He studies her body and watches the way she moves for the next time they interact like this. He closes his eyes, knowing he’s going to need to study how to have sex with her when she’s bigger.</p><p>“Luna,” He groans, feeling her pull and squeeze him. The fact she is much wetter than before is making him feel crazy.</p><p>From her smell, her touch, and her sounds, he loves it all. Throwing her head back, Luna moans loudly, feeling herself getting closer to her end. Grabbing her breast, she rolls her tender nipples with her hands and begs Garrus to rub her clit. He happily complies, rubbing her clit with his fingers.</p><p>“Oh fuck yes.” She gasps, her heavy body was tired, but she couldn’t help herself from bouncing on her lover. She feels so close, ready to rush through the thresh hold. He pinches her clit a little, and she squeals.</p><p>Letting go of her breast, she leans forward, feeling her stomach stopping her from fully throwing herself on Garrus. She grabs his shoulders and flips her hair to the side with a twist of her head.</p><p>“Fuck.” He whispers, feeling her squeeze him tighter and almost came right then and there, but he wants her to cum first, so he holds it. Pounding into his beautiful mate, he whispers how amazing she is, and what a good girl she is to Daddy.</p><p>“Oh, Daddy.” She moans, happy at his praises, and kisses his mouth, cumming onto his twitching cock. He groans in the kiss as his tongue enters her mouth deeply, tasting her saliva, and finally allow him to cum inside his Vixen.</p><p>Breathing heavily, Luna gives him light kisses, and travels down towards his carapace, giggling at the taste.</p><p>“That…wasn’t so bad after we got the hang of it.” She whispers.</p><p>He chuckles, “I agree.” After kissing his mandibles, she pulls herself off him and sighs at the lack of cum.</p><p>“I’m going to miss you cumming bucket loads in me.” She moans, and he burst out laughing.</p><p>An hour later, Luna is laying on her back, watching a show while eating chocolates that are on her naked stomach. She giggles at a funny scene in her romantic comedy and continues to chew.</p><p>Garrus looks over at her for a moment, feeling happy at watching her right now. A part of him knows he needs to go back to work, looking into any evidence of Cerberus; but she looks amazing on their bed, naked and pregnant.</p><p>“What?” She stops mid-chew of her chocolate stick, looking at him oddly.</p><p>“Just happy.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes, “Anything on Cerberus?”</p><p>He sighs, leaning back, “No. After the Geth situation. It looks like they are quiet after their loss.” His mandible flick, “I think we hit them pretty hard.”</p><p>She grins, “Good! We need more wins. Soon we will get the Illusive Man and fuck. Him. Up.” She laughs manically.</p><p>“I think you are enjoying those horror films too much.”</p><p>“Nu-huh.” She giggles, finishing her chocolate stick.</p><p>Edi’s hologram appears, and Luna sits up to look at her, “Edi?”</p><p>“Hello, Spectres.” She takes a ‘sit’ on the couch, “I was wondering if you can tell me something. It’s been on my mind, and I would like your opinion.”</p><p>Garrus puts his datapad down, “Okay?”</p><p>“I have been looking into the Geth, and I wondered to myself if I should be like that.” Luna tilts her head, “You see when Naviana and her friends helped me from a rouge VI into what I am today…it seems I have learned to become more independent.”</p><p>“I agree.” Luna smiles, “You’ve changed a lot, Edi.”</p><p>“But the Geth are many programs. Legion said the Geth didn’t want to be individuals.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Edi blinks, “Should I be like that?”</p><p>Luna hums, “Well, no, because you are not created with multipole programs. You are…you. If that makes sense.” She laughs.</p><p>Edi looks down, “I tend to realize there is more to life than just simple algorithms. I asked Navi about the experience of being just…alive.” She looks at Luna, “Do you think I have a soul? I read humans are very religious.”</p><p>Luna’s eyes grew wide, “You are barking up the wrong tree here. I am not religious, maybe more in line of spiritual.” She smiles, “If you are asking about a soul. I don’t know Edi. I tend to view the ‘soul’ as close to memories within the mind.”</p><p>“Memories within the mind.”</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “That’s a question that’s going to earn a lot of answers, and most, if not all, the answers will be only opinions, Edi.” He crosses his arms, “You have to come to that conclusion yourself.”</p><p>Edi nods, “Then may I ask, would you both be scared if I do?”</p><p>“No, as long as you don’t try to kill us. Think away. I still expect you to do your part as my ship AI though.” Luna yawns, scratching her hair, “You are the ship, and you are part of the ship, but you also my friend and crewmember.” She smiles, laying down, and feeling tired.</p><p>Edi stands, “Thank you, Shepard. I didn’t think you viewed me as such.” Luna nods, and Edi disappears.</p><p>Garrus sighs, putting away the datapad, “I’m done. There is no information about Cerberus, and I just want to lay down in bed with you.” He climbs into bed and covers them with sheets.</p><p>She giggles, “I knew you couldn’t resist me.” She sticks her tongue out, and he grabs it with his own, “Garrus,” She gasps and muffles, but he captures her lips in a kiss.</p><p>***</p><p>Luna walks next to Joker and sits by him as he works on the control of the ship. Right now, John, Uvek, and Kaidan are on a mission since Luna can’t work, and Garrus is still recovering from his sickness.</p><p>Therefore, in the meantime, Luna is walking around routine less and dying inside from not being on the ground shooting things. She loves that she is going to be a mother, she is happy her twins are safe inside of her, and wouldn’t want to give them up for anything.</p><p>But.</p><p>It would be nice to fight again. Running around, gunning people down, or even sneaking in the shadows, taking information to sell back to the Shadow Broker.</p><p>That was her life.</p><p>Now, all she does is walk around, check data, watch the holoscreen, and bother the people on the ship if she’s bored.</p><p>Like now, with Joker.</p><p>“Seriously?” He eyes her, “You’re just going to hover.”</p><p>She grins, “Well, I’m not hovering, now am I? All I am doing is sitting here watching you.”</p><p>“Yeah, and it’s weird!” He laughs.</p><p>“I can’t help it.” She pouts, “I’m bored.”</p><p>“Well, if it makes you feel any better your mother spoke about heading back to the Citadel for a while.” He smiles, “I don’t know why or how long, but it would be nice to see Hilary.”</p><p>Luna stares at him and bites her lips. She still has not told anyone else about her hybrid pregnancy, fearing the worse reaction from her crew. The last thing she needs right now is them leaving her because they can’t handle her giving birth to something different, or as Jack loves to put it, an alien.</p><p>They speak for a while longer as Luna tries not to pick up a gun and go into battle because of reasons. After some time, she stands up and leaves to bother Garrus who should be calibrating at this moment.</p><p>“Commander, the mission was successful, but with a few mishaps.”</p><p>Luna tilts her head, “What happened.”</p><p>“Your father did a few things wrong, and I believe he is taking it hard.”</p><p>Luna frowns and makes her way towards the shuttle area where everyone is getting off. Her father looks defeated while Uvek and Kaidan are speaking to one another. With a heavy heart, Luna walks over to her dad and touches his shoulder.</p><p>“Oh.” He coughs, “Hey Luna.”</p><p>“No Lulu?” She chuckles lightly and frowns at his sad eyes.</p><p>He sighs, “Sorry. Not having a great day is all.”</p><p>“It’s okay Commander.” Kaidan points out, “I understand things are still new to you.” He nods.</p><p>John sighs again, “I still should have been on top of that.” He grumbles.</p><p>Kaidan begins to say something, but Luna gives him a look, and he stops. With a nod, Kaidan leaves with Uvek, leaving Luna and her father alone. John rubs his forehead, wondering what to say to his daughter about the almost failed mission.</p><p>“Dad.”</p><p>“It’s okay Luna.” He gives her a small smile, “Just need time to adjust to my new reality.”</p><p>She stares at him and can see that he just wants to be alone to hate himself or something. Of course, she’s not opposed to him having time alone, but during this time, it’s good to speak up about it. If there is one thing she knows of her father, which she likes to do herself, is hold things in.</p><p>“You shouldn’t hold it in, dad.” She frowns, “I know you have to deal with things by yourself, but that’s not how it should work.”</p><p>John lightly glares at her as if saying to piss off, which is a bit of a surprise, but he closes his eyes swiftly, sighing to himself.</p><p>“Just need time to think. If anything I will talk to your mother.” He nods, and begins to leave, “don’t stress for your old man, Luna.”</p><p>She watches him put away his things and head to the elevator with his head down. Turning over to Cortez, she watches as he starts to unload things from the shuttle.</p><p>“Was it bad?” She asks.</p><p>He scratches his head, “It wasn’t unfixable.” </p><p>Leaning against the shuttle, Luna starts to talk about what happened, and how they can prevent it from happening again.</p><p>Two hours, Garrus is in the battery calibrating while Luna is in their cabin asleep, and hopefully not having a bad time up there. It’s not something he wants to think too much about, since he’s too busy working on the Normandy’s guns.</p><p>He chuckles as he increased the efficiency again, which means Luna owes him a blowjob.</p><p>“And she said I couldn’t do it.” He pauses, “Or…she knew I could do it, and just wanted an excuse to give me a blow job.” He scratches his head in wonder.</p><p>“Spectre…I mean, Garrus. There is a problem.” Edi said.</p><p>He looks up, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Liara and Miranda are having a disagreement.”</p><p>He sighs, leaving the console, and makes his way over to the elevator, “Does Luna know?”</p><p>“Well, yes. She’s making her way there, but I wanted to tell you since it looks as if things are turning violent.”</p><p>He narrows his eyes, and clicks the button, “Violent?”</p><p>“Liara is not happy.”</p><p>The elevator opens, and he stares at Luna who has her pajamas on, looking exhausted. Her eyes look heavy, with dark rings around them, and puffy as if she has been crying. Her mouth is in a permeant scowl, and her body posture is telling him, she did not get sleep.</p><p>“Luna?” He asks worriedly.</p><p>She groans, “I’ve been throwing up for the past hour, and now this shit is happening. Fuck…me.” She growls in anger. He opens his mouth to throw a joke, but the sight of her death glare makes him keep his jaws shut.</p><p>When they got to Miranda’s quarters, a piece of furniture flies towards the wall. Garrus quickly pulls Luna behind him and glares at Liara who is using her biotics while Miranda rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Liara!” He shouts, his voice commanding not willing to take any of this shit around his family.</p><p>She looks over and gasps her face full of emotions. Luna pushes past Garrus and reaches out towards her, but Liara inhales as tears fall from her eyes, running away.</p><p>“Liara.” Luna whispers, she looks at Miranda with disapproval, before running after the Asari.</p><p>Miranda sighs, taking a seat, and begins to type at her computer not speaking a word as Garrus stands there. There is a silence among them, and to Garrus's surprise, it didn’t feel awkward. Crossing his arms, he leans against the wall, staring at the woman in her dishevel room.</p><p>Miranda isn’t one to just piss people off unless they ask for it, but Liara isn’t one to look for trouble either. If anything, Liara is someone who would rather stay in a closed section of the ship minding her own business. She just isn’t someone who would look for trouble.</p><p>So, what happened?</p><p>“What happened?” He finally spoke, and Miranda looks up from her desk.</p><p>“I told her what she wanted to know. The truth.” She crosses her arms against her chest, “I have nothing to lie about.”</p><p>Garrus sighs, not really wanting to get into the whole argument. Although, Luna would like to know more so she could fix things. Garrus doesn’t mind ‘fixing’ things but more physically. Emotional or mental? For others, other than his mate? Not so much.</p><p>Miranda sighs, “I told her I have some information about Protheans, and that she wouldn’t like it, but then she insisted that I tell her.”</p><p>Garrus takes a seat, and looks at her, waiting for more of what she has to say.</p><p>“So, I told her, and she didn’t like it. Then she began to fall into this stupid denial thing.” She rolls her eyes, “I’m not that patient when it comes to facts, so I told her it was true, and then this happened.”</p><p>“What’s the truth?” Garrus asks.</p><p>“The truth is, the Asari are genetically created and tampered with by the Protheans.”</p><p>Garrus’s eyes grew wide at this knowledge. That wasn’t something he thought about when he hears about the Asari. He wonders how many know of this; of course, the higher-ups would, but who else.</p><p>Genetically created and tampered with? That knowledge would destroy so many Asari’s who never in their wildlife would think that would be possible. How the hell does Miranda know of this?</p><p>“I can tell from your face, and it’s because of element x.” She types something, and brings up some data, “Cerberus was looking into things like this, hence the reason for trying to find out more.” She frowns.</p><p>“Damn.” Garrus leans back, “Did you have to tell her that?”</p><p>Miranda shrugs, “No, but she insisted and I didn’t want to lie.”</p><p>“This must be devastating to her.” He sighs.</p><p>“Of course it is. I will not fault that it’s going to leave this essential crisis when it comes to her mind. I would be surprised if it didn’t.” She glares, “Did it require throwing my things around? No.”</p><p>“What else do you know?”</p><p>“That there is more that I can’t speak about yet without confirmation, but if I gain access to a Cerberus lab, I could give you more information.” She shakes her head, “This is one of the reasons why The Illusive man thinks he’s deserving of being on top. They were created great, not born great such as himself.”</p><p>“Full of himself, isn’t he?” Garrus rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Very.”</p><p>Miranda goes back to typing on her computer, and Garrus sighs, rubbing his fringe after learning all of this. He starts to wonder if Luna is progressing in helping Liara with her problem.</p><p>“I’m not going to apologize.”</p><p>He looks at her.</p><p>“But, I will do this.” She pulls up her omni-tool and sends him something.</p><p>Opening his omni-tool, he tilts his head, “What’s this?”</p><p>“That place is called Ilos. A hidden hub that was used by the Protheans. I’ve been trying to find this place for a while with Edi’s help.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Edi said.</p><p>Miranda nods, “I’m sure T’soni would like to study there.”</p><p>There is nothing else said, as she goes back to working on her computer without another glance towards Garrus. Taking that as a sign to get out, Garrus heads over to where Luna might be.</p><p>***</p><p>Garrus stops out of the Normandy and could feel the air that surrounds this place. A desolate area that has been devastated from war, or was it just because it wasn’t fully maintained. There are broken buildings everywhere and the planet’s plant life has fully taken over. Statues of what he thinks are Protheans sit around.</p><p>He studies the statue and tilts his head, trying to capture the image in his head. Sensing someone next to him, he looks down to see Luna tilting her head while sticking her tongue out and oddly using her hands.</p><p>He chuckles, “What are you doing?”</p><p>She stops and grins, “Capturing the image for my art piece I plan on doing.” She smiles; he wraps his arm around her waist.</p><p>“Art? Since when do you do art?”</p><p>She laughs, “When I was younger. Of course, I stopped when I held a gun and did a massive amount of crime.”</p><p>Leaning her head on his shoulder, she continues looking at the statue.</p><p>“My father was good at it. He would sketch all the time when he wasn’t working.” She frowns, “So many…drawings...gone of my mother.” She whispers.</p><p>He kisses the top of her head, “Make new ones.”</p><p>She looks up at him and smiles. Before she could say anything, Joker makes a very animated sound, causing them to look at him. He’s groaning and moving his body at finally getting out of the Normandy for a bit.</p><p>“Careful, Joker.” Juniper scolds.</p><p>“Awe comes on June, I’ll be fine.” He grins, looking over at Luna, “Hey Looney! The ball and chain finally allowing you to get out as well?”</p><p>She giggles, “Oh, yes he is!”</p><p>Garrus rolls his eyes, “I’m right here.”</p><p>“Yeah, we know.” Joker laughs, and Juniper said she’s sorry.</p><p>Garrus chuckles, telling her it’s okay, and that Joker needs to get a life. Leaving them, he makes his way over to Miranda who looks just as amazed as everyone else does.</p><p>“First time?”</p><p>She turns to him, “Of course.” She frowns, “I just learned of this place. It’s…different than I thought.”</p><p>Liara taps her shoulder, “Miranda.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>She coughs, “Edi told me of an area that could be of interest. Wo-would you like to go there with me?” She nervously asks.</p><p>Miranda looks at her for a moment then towards Garrus who just shrugs. With a nod, Miranda follows Liara ahead.</p><p>While they walk ahead and spoke, Garrus looks back to see Luna walking and calling out to him. She smiles, as her hand instantly touches her stomach. He chuckles at seeing her try to play it off by commenting how hungry she is.</p><p>“Where are Liara and Miranda going?” She looks behind him to see Miranda talking with Liara typing in her omni-tool, “Things look…better.” She smiles.</p><p>“Liara wants to check out more of this area while, I think, asking Miranda a lot of questions.”</p><p>He crosses his arms, watching as more and more of their people from the ship left to check out the area.</p><p>“Make sure to have your omni-tool! When we’re finished we will call!” He shouts to them, and they said all right.</p><p>“I talked to her, and she told me the Protheans uplifted the Asari.”</p><p>Garrus hums, thinking of what Miranda told him.</p><p>“Many things that gave the Asari an edge? The Protheans orchestrated it.” She sighs, “They were genetically modified by the Protheans with the use of elements x, but because it’s so deep within their system, it doesn’t show they have it.”</p><p>“Yeah,” He nods, “Miranda told me this.”</p><p>Luna sighs, “It’s why she was so upset and distraught.” She rubs her stomach, “Makes me think of the little ones we’re having.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Will they hate us?” She sighs, “I keep asking this question over and over. To myself and others, but I can’t get over…my babies hating me because of it.”</p><p>Garrus grabs her chin, “Only if we don’t teach them. Liara was upset with Miranda, but now she’s asking questions and has come to terms with things.” He sighs, “I’m not saying everything will be easy, but I’m not saying everything is going to be hard.”</p><p>“What are you saying, Garrus.” She looks into his eyes, wanting answers to her questions.</p><p>“I’m saying is we don’t know the answers, but we can’t let the negativity plague us for all eternity.” He chuckles, thinking of his past self, “Let’s look forward to a good future, instead of a horrible one.”</p><p>“Teach the little ones about self-love and all that crap?” She giggles, “I want them to live a better life than I had to.”</p><p>“Oh, they will.” His mandible twitches, “They will live great lives better than either of us.” He looks up at everyone, “When you have a family like this? How could you not.”</p><p>She turns around and watches everyone chat and joke with each other. Garrus wraps his arms around his waist, leaning down to smell her beautiful scent. Someone comments, but he didn’t listen as Luna starts to curse him or her out. He chuckles when she said she will cut their pay, and he realizes it was Jack telling them to get a room.</p><p>Laena takes a picture of them, and Luna grins at seeing it. Garrus studies the photo and realizes Luna is really showing. Maybe it’s because he knows she’s pregnant, and he can easily spot it. He starts to wonder if anyone suspects it but doesn’t get a hint that people knew. Kaidan is giving signs that he’s thinking that’s the case, but that’s it.</p><p>“You think anyone else knows? Besides the usual people.”</p><p>Luna shakes her head, “No, not that I know of. I just tell people I’m bloated and cry about them calling me fat.” She chuckles, “Works every time.”</p><p>She grabs his hand and begins to follow the trail of Miranda and Liara.</p><p>“I’m not too big yet, but I can tell that in time it’s going to be obvious.”</p><p>“Well, when it happens you will be beautiful no matter what.” He feels his heart pound at her squeezing his hand.</p><p>“Thank you. Sometimes I need to be told these things so I don’t fall off the wagon of my changing body.” She sniffs, “I’m happy for the twins, but I keep looking at photos of human women who had twins, and I can’t help but panic how huge they get.”</p><p>He hums, “Remember they are half turian so they are going to be smallish. Those women might be very large, but you will look smaller. I don’t know how small, but I don’t think you will be too big.” He looks at her, “But! You will look great even if you were that…big.” He coughs.</p><p>Tears ran down her eyes, “I’m going to be so fat!” She sobs. “A fat whale!”</p><p>“Luna.”</p><p>She sniffs, “What?”</p><p>“Stop.” He chuckles, “You’re going to look amazing.” Before she said anything, he kisses her lips, and she smiles. “I also don’t even know what a whale is.” He whispers and she laughs.</p><p>They explored for a while before going on the Mako and driving around with Miranda explaining more of what she knows from working with Cerberus. Liara is more intent on learning more, and things are peaceful. Edi speaks of a faint signature, Liara thinks it's living Protheans, but she tells her it’s only a VI of their time. It wasn’t long before they made it to where the signature is located, and reached a Prothean Archive.</p><p>As they spoke to the VI, they learn of the individual pods that needed to be shut down to conserve energy for the higher minds during the war with the Corrupted. After learning of the scientist coming out of the pods not being enough to build their empire, Luna and Garrus could see the sadness at learning of the despises of the scientists on Liara’s face.</p><p>“I see,” Liara starts.</p><p>“That’s unfortunate.” Miranda frowns, “I wouldn’t mind learning more.”</p><p>Luna collects as much data as she possibly can before they left. Liara speaks about wanting to learn more about the knowledge here and would like to stay here and study after defeating Cerberus.</p><p>***</p><p>Laena giggles as John continues to draw her as she lays on the bed in a pose that he likes to look at.</p><p>“When are you finished?” She smiles.</p><p>“When I capture your beauty.” He grins as he continues to draw.</p><p>She looks at him, watching how focus he is, and her smiling face turns into a frown. He stops drawing, and tilts his head at her, wondering what’s wrong.</p><p>“When are we going to talk about it, John?”</p><p>He frowns, looking back at his drawing of his beautiful wife.</p><p>“You’ve been refusing to go on missions since then, and I want to know John.” She stands, covering her naked body.</p><p>“Don’t cover up, beautiful.” He smiles softly.</p><p>She smiles, “Then tell me, handsome.”</p><p>“It’s hard.” He sighs, “I feel like I’m not getting it. I thought when I did that mission on the dreadnought I got it all down, but it was just a lucky mission.”</p><p>He puts his head in his hand, thinking over the fail of the mission a week ago. Laena walks over, and pulls his hands away from his face, bringing them on her body as she sits on his lap.</p><p>“I’m a failure.” He whispers.</p><p>“Don’t say that, John.” She sighs, holding his head close to her, “You are just getting used to a new galaxy. It’s okay to not pick things up.”</p><p>He glares, “I’m a soldier, Laena.” He pulls away and helps her off his lap.</p><p>Looking outside the window at space, he places his hand on the glass.</p><p>“Almost thirty years…gone.” He whispers, “I lost so much of my life, and then I come back here just to be useless in situations that younger me would have easily gotten.”</p><p>Laena frowns, walking over to him, and wrapping her arms around his waist while kissing his naked back.</p><p>“John.”</p><p>He sighs, “When will I become like I was.”</p><p>She frowns, not wanting to go back to what he was before. She likes this John now since he doesn’t have any obligation to the Alliance, and can stay with her instead of on a mission for months.</p><p>“Can’t even hold a damn gun right anymore.” He sighs.</p><p>“But, I thought you like using the gauntlets?”</p><p>“I do. What Navi created with Uvek is amazing, but it’s different.” He closes his eyes, “Everything is different.”</p><p>Laena pulls away and turns him around. He looks down at her as she touches his chest. Taking his hand, she starts to guide his hand all over her body. He didn’t understand, but he enjoys touching his Laena.</p><p>“I’m different.” She whispers.</p><p>He chuckles, “Yes. You. Are.”</p><p>He kisses her softly on the lips, taking her to the bed.</p><p>“John.” She whispers, and he looks at her, “It’s okay to take your time, and relearn things.” She smiles, “If anything, it’s nice to have you for myself.”</p><p>He stares at her for a moment before understanding what she means, and he kisses her again.</p><p>“I’m sorry. For how I was in the past.”</p><p>“It's okay, John.”</p><p>As Laena sleeps, John leaves their room to see Luna heading towards the battery with some chocolates in haste.</p><p>“Lulu.” He smiles.</p><p>Luna turns to him, “Oh, hey dad.” She smiles, “Want some chocolates?”</p><p>“Don’t think I can eat dextro.”</p><p>Luna nods, “Right, you never had to deal with what happened to us.”</p><p>He frowns, feeling the difference in years once again. Luna touches his hand, and he looks down at her.</p><p>“Don’t think of it like that.” She smiles, “Things happened, but it's okay, dad. Right now you can be there for us.”</p><p>John stares at her before smiling and nodding.</p><p>“Things are hard, Lulu.” He rubs his hair, “I’m trying hard to get used to things.”</p><p>She laughs, “I’m trying as well. I was someone who would be on the ground getting information, and killing people if anything.”</p><p>He narrows his eyes, “You never told me what you do.”</p><p>She stops laughing.</p><p>“I just want to understand.” He crosses his eyes, “No judgment, Lulu. I just want to know more about you.”</p><p>Luna blinks, wondering what to say or do. Taking his hand, she brings him towards the battery where Garrus is laying down with Urz on the floor beside him while Archangel sleeps on his stomach. Urz sits up and barks.</p><p>Garrus opens his eyes lazily, and lightly pets at Urz. </p><p>“Come on, Urz, I told you no barking when I’m sleeping.” He yawns before noticing Luna and John.</p><p>“Hey, Big Guy.”</p><p>He sits up, petting Archangel, “Hey.” He looks at John and coughs, “Hello Commander.” Archangel jumps into his carapace and looks around.</p><p>John nods, “You don’t have to call me that. I’m no Commander if I can’t even get shit right on a mission.”</p><p>Luna frowns, and Garrus looks at him.</p><p>“I don’t see the problem with messing up.” Garrus starts, “I’m sure things are new, but it’s not too bad. I remember the first time I became a Spectre, and I wasn’t doing it so well at first, but in time I learned to be better.”</p><p>John looks at him and wants to rebuttal, but he stops because, after the third person, it’s time to just stop having a self-pitying party.</p><p>“No one is saying you can’t feel differently, dad.” Luna rubs his back, “Just that it’s okay to fail.” She grins, “Aren’t you the one who taught me that?”</p><p>He chuckles, “I was, wasn’t I?”</p><p>Sighing, John takes a seat and nods at them.</p><p>“Okay. I’m still going to need time to process losing almost thirty years.” He shakes his head, “but I can get through this.”</p><p>“That’s great to hear.” Luna claps. "Garrus, tell my dad about the genophage time!"</p><p>John laughs, "Don't think you are off the hook, Lulu. I still want to know what you used to do or still do." He narrows his eyes, "Eighter way, I want to know more about you."</p><p>“Fine, I will tell you about what happened after you died, and my job before becoming a Spectre.” She bites her fingers, “I hope you don’t hate me for this.”</p><p>John smiles, holding her hand, and squeezing, reassuring her that it’s okay. Luna smiles, feeling happy at having her father around once more.</p><p>“Never.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time to say Goodbye</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hand outstretched to the little girl as tears stream down her face while she is in a vent. He calls for her, but she shakes her head in fear. Maybe it’s because he’s an alien to her, or maybe it’s because of the devastation that is happening behind him.</p><p>“Don’t you want to see your parents again?” He asks, and she whimpers.</p><p>“They’re all dead.” She cries, going deeper inside the vent.</p><p>Another explosion and Garrus knew he needs to find a way to get her out, or they are both are dead. Standing up, he looks around trying to figure out what he can do to bring her out. When he saw a stuffed toy, he quickly grabs it knowing she’s young enough to still like it.</p><p>His mandible flitch, “Look, I have something for you. It’s a brave Jelly just for you.” He looks at the name and shakes his head. He didn’t show his face, just the toy, and it wasn’t long before a small hand reaches out to touch the toy.</p><p>Giving her the toy, he watches as her big eyes look up at him with fear and he bends to her level. She’s human, but it’s okay, he could tell she just wants to be safe again.</p><p>“Come on.” He whispers, opening his arms, she hugs his neck, and he stands up.</p><p>There is another explosion, and the girl whimpers, hugging his neck tighter.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay.” He whispers, and he feels her calm down.</p><p>He rushes through the war zone with her in his arms, seeing the shuttle for refugees, he calls out to the Alliance soldiers. Another explosion and he loses his footing. Holding the girl as tightly as possible, he takes most of the impact to the ground. She sobbing and clutching his armor for comfortable.</p><p>“Mr. Bird.” She cries, “I’m scared, Mr. Bird.”</p><p>He chuckles at the name and groans in pain. With a small gasp, he gets himself up and rushes towards the shuttle again.</p><p>Handing her over, he struggles since she doesn’t want to let go, but he hushes her softly, whispering that she’s going to be okay. She whimpers, asking if he promises, and he chuckles, telling her of course. When she finally lets go of him the Alliance soldier takes her, he feels a sense of sadness at letting her go.</p><p>The shuttle flew off, and he continues to fight against Cerberus. It wasn’t until there was a large creature of some sort that joins that fight. Kaidan calls it out to the others but is cut short as it uses a powerful particle beam at him.</p><p>“Commander!” Garrus yells out, using his assault rifle to shoot at the damn thing.</p><p>Kaidan recovers and uses his shield to block another beam. Quickly, he dodges into cover, breathing heavily as it starts to hover and slowly making it's way closer to him.</p><p>“Not on my watch!” James uses his rockets against the thing, causing it to scream, and fall to the ground, not dead, but recharging.</p><p>John glares and uses his biotics against the thing. Kaidan finally recovers and joins back into the fight as Urz jumps at a Husk that tries to grab at him. Kaidan thanks the varren who gives him a happy bark.</p><p>“This thing's armor and barrier are fucking ridiculous!” James shouts to Garrus as they hide from another beam.</p><p>Garrus groans, and looks down to see blue blood on his leg, “Fuck.” He whispers, realizing the more he stared at the wound, the more it hurts. With a deep sigh, he takes a stim pack and some medi-gel to get back into the fight.</p><p>James spots something and looks back at Garrus, “Hey, I got an idea.”</p><p>“I already hate it.”</p><p>He laughs, “Oh come on, are you serious?” He points towards the weapon, “That’s Cobra missile Launcher, and I am going to get it to blow this fuck.”</p><p>Garrus was about to say something, but James is already running while using his fortification to negate some of the damage from the beam.</p><p>When he grabs onto the thing, he quickly aims it at the creature and shoots. It screams again, and Garrus orders everyone to shoot at it while it’s venerable. After unleashing all of their thermal clips into the thing. The battle was finally over.</p><p>John shakes his head, “Whose idea was it to not create weapons that don’t require ‘clips’.” He glares, “I can’t believe the galaxy regressed in this regard.”</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “If you want to share the idea of a gun without terminal clips, be our guess.”</p><p>“Just surprised almost thirty years and we haven’t thought of a better solution yet. I am disappointed.”</p><p>Kaidan looks over at the creature and frowns, “What is this thing?” He studies the massive amount of deform human husks fused.</p><p>Garrus looks it over and sighs, “Another creature…we need to get to this to Dr.Shepard to study.” He stretches his back, “The last one was pretty horrifying.”</p><p>“The Abomination?” Garrus nods, “Yeah, that one was pretty fucked. I rather not have a mutated human body explode on me, but here we are.” Kaidan sighs.</p><p>Garrus could feel the pain in his bodybuilding up again, “Alright, let’s get back to the ship so I can give in my report.” He said, as more Alliance soldiers come to secure the scene.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>“Hi, my name Eva Core.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Have you ever worked long hours a day, just for an Alien to take that promotion away? How about that Alien, believing they are better than you, just because they live longer? What about the Aliens who have harmed and hurt you and your family, but you were pushed aside just because; You. Were. Human.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, I am here to tell you, enough is enough! We, Humans, deserve respect! We deserve power! No more, should we be looked down upon, as if we’re some second-rate citizen. No more, should Aliens get away with hurting us! Here, at Cerberus, Humanity is first.”</em>
</p><p>Luna chews on her turian fruit staring at the screen in disgust. Cerberus really made an advertisement to call for other humans to join them. Gross.</p><p>Chewing hard, she growls as the woman, ‘Eva Core’ continues to speak about the benefits of joining Cerberus. What really pisses off Luna is the fact that there will be humans who are going to join them.</p><p>The idiots!</p><p>A small kick from her stomach causes her to gasp and stop eating. Her eyes peered down onto her swelling stomach, and she gasps as she feels another kick.</p><p>“Oh my god. Oh my god!” She squeals! “Their kicking!” Garrus rushes out of the bathroom naked and wet.</p><p>“What!?” He runs over to her and places his hand on her stomach. When he didn’t feel the kick, he groans. “They hate me.”</p><p>She giggles, “Awe, Garrus they don’t hate you.”</p><p>He lays his head on her stomach, “Just once can they kick for me. Please.” He whispers and begs, but there is nothing. “They hate me.” He repeats, and Luna rubs his fringe.</p><p>“They love you, Daddy.” He looks at her, seeing the glow on her face, and chuckles.</p><p>“I love you.” He said, kissing her lips.</p><p>“I love you too,” She feels the water from his body start to soak her and groans in discomfort, “Alright, I love you, but I hate being soaked in my clothes.”</p><p>“So get naked.” He chuckles.</p><p>She rolls her eyes, “I’m not getting naked!”</p><p>He’s already taking her clothes off.</p><p>“Garrus!” She laughs, ‘fighting’ him off, but he has skilled hands for a reason.</p><p>After taking her clothes off, he picks her up and leads her towards the shower. She sighs at the warm feeling but groans at having to stand up.</p><p>“I wish we were home with a bath. Never knew how much I hate showering.” She grabs her rag and starts to soap up.</p><p>“We can take a break and go back to the Citadel.”</p><p>She shakes her head, “We can’t, Garrus. With Cerberus getting a lot more aggressive, we can’t afford to just ‘take a break.” She rubs her shoulders, feeling the weight of the galaxy on her, or is it just pregnancy.</p><p>He starts to massage her shoulders, “What did I say about taking on the galaxy 24/7. We have other people who can do just fine taking over for a while.” He grunts, and takes a seat on their shower chair.</p><p>“Garrus?” Turning around to look at him holding a wound.</p><p>“Damn…got me harder than I expected.” He looks at the wound, “Dr. Chakwas said it needs time to heal. Won’t be running anytime soon.” He chuckles.</p><p>She frowns, “Maybe we do need a break.” She whispers, and he pulls her onto his lap, “Garrus! Your wound!”</p><p>He laughs, “Luna, I’m pretty sure having you on my lap isn’t going to harm my wound.” He rubs at her stomach, “Beautiful.” She smiles, falling into his touch and arms.</p><p>After their shower, Luna stealthy making her way to the med-bay using her tactical cloak to hide from any eyes. Her crew has been asking why she’s been so absent lately, but no one who knows the truth is saying anything.</p><p>Laying down she smiles as Dr.Chakwas gels up her stomach while Laena is shaking her head at Luna doing everything she can to hide the fact she is pregnant.</p><p>“Honestly, my Moon, you can’t hide twins. If it was a single baby, sure, but twins are going to just get harder and harder to hide as weeks pass by.”</p><p>Luna pouts, “Look, I’m trying to think of me not having to deal with a huge stomach showcasing to the galaxy I am pregnant. I mean they are half turian!” She groans, “They shouldn’t get too big!”</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “Don’t you think you owe it to the crew to tell them the truth?”</p><p>“No.” She frowns, “Maybe? I don’t want people to think differently me.” She looks in horror, “Or think this is horrible to give birth to half breeds! I read enough fantasy to know how people will react to half-breeds.” She glares.</p><p>“It’s not as bad as you think.” Laena hums. “It’s high time you let go of your fears and enjoy the pregnancy. The second trimester is the best time.” She smiles.</p><p>“Is it? Because I’m still throwing up!” She glares, “At least I’m not constipated or farting everywhere like I used to.”</p><p>“Thank the Spirits.” Garrus whispers and Luna is ready to throw him.</p><p>“You were a hassle to grow as well.” Laena laughs, “Every time I would fall asleep you would wake up and annoy me.” She shakes her head, “I would make sure to torment your father for doing this to me.”</p><p>“Like mother like daughter.”</p><p>“Garrus!” Luna warns, and he holds his hands up.</p><p>Laena was going to say something, but stop as her omni-tool starts to blink. </p><p>"John?" She tilts her head, before heading to the door, and John walks inside. </p><p>"Sorry, I'm late. Zaeed wanted to show me something." He grins, "So, what did I miss!?"</p><p>Luna giggles, "Nothing, dad." She looks at Laena, “Mom, what was it like to give birth?”</p><p>Laena hums, looking at Dr.Chakwas who chuckles, “Well, I think I was so upset with your father I told him I’m going to leave him and marry science.”</p><p>John chuckles, "I was devastated that day. Thinking she really was going to do it. Just in case you didn't know, she didn't." He grins and winks.</p><p>Laena laughs, "I was so upset at the pain. The look on your face was funny, honey.” She giggles, poking his cheek.</p><p>Garrus’s mandible twitches, “Well then. I’m sure we could use medication.”</p><p>“That was with medication.” She laughs and Luna grimaces, “I’m still working on what we can give you since this is new, but don’t worry Luna. Once the twins are here, you would be amazed at how much your perspective will change.”</p><p>“Or I could just continue to hate the experience, but love my children.” Luna grins.</p><p>“That too.”</p><p>“Okay, are you ready to see the sex?” Miranda said with a smile.</p><p>“No.” They look at Luna’s fearful face, “I mean….no?”</p><p>“Yes.” Garrus takes her hand, “She means yes.” He squeezes, “Don’t be so nervous, you have been dying to know for a while now.” His mandibles twitch and he lays his head on hers.</p><p>“I know, but I’m scared.” She whimpers, feeling a sense of fear, but also happiness within her body.</p><p>“Why?” Miranda ask.</p><p>“I don’t know, because it’s real. I have life in me right now…that is mines.”</p><p>“Hey, I helped.” He chuckles, as she squeezes his hand.</p><p>She glares, “Want to help carry these two?”</p><p>“Well, no. No, I don’t.”</p><p>Miranda turns back to the screen and starts to point, “So, this one to the left is a girl.” Luna smiles, almost crying at hearing that, “And to the right is a boy.” She shows where the genitals are located.</p><p>Garrus inhales, “Boy and Girl. Damn.” He tries to hide his excitement but fails.</p><p>“Here are their eyes, since it’s only twenty weeks, they won’t be opening them, but you can see little movements of their eyes.” Miranda smiles at the images, “Their bodies are now growing faster than their heads and it seems behind their fringe will be hair.”</p><p>“How do you know that?” Garrus narrows his eyes, “I don’t see any hair.”</p><p>Miranda laughs, “Their hair is very fine, right here is a few hair strains.”</p><p>Laena studies the ultrasound, and smiles, “Their skin is forming nicely. Turians skin harden as they grow from infant to toddle, but we can still indicate where the Turian hide begins and where skin ends.”</p><p>She starts to point to the areas that indicate Turian skin while having some parts that are skin. With the help of Miranda, they show the areas that are turian but will be different compared to an actual turian, such as their leg spurs will be smaller than a regular turian, or their neck cowl will be smaller. Before they could explain more, Miranda gasps.</p><p>“What!?” Luna panics.</p><p>“The girl is sucking her left thumb.”</p><p>Luna burst out crying, “Oh my god, she’s sucking her thumb.”</p><p>“What about my son?” Garrus asks excitement in his voice, Luna glares at him, “Our son.” She smiles, and he rolls his eyes a little.</p><p>“He’s moving a lot more than the girl.” She points to the little tiny leg moving, “You see that, it’s his leg kicking.”</p><p>Luna moans, “It feels faint. I felt their kicks earlier.”</p><p>“And now he is peeing.” Miranda laughs, and they join in as Dr.Chakwas takes some pictures.</p><p>“Here.” She sends them the pictures, “Congratulation you two for making it to month five of your pregnancy. We will do another checkup in two weeks.” Dr.Chakwas smiles at them.</p><p>"It's strange," John whispers, looking at the photos on his omni-tool.</p><p>Luna tilts her head, "Dad?"</p><p>He smiles, proud of becoming a grandfather, "Evolution is a funny way for life to say 'This isn't working, so let's change it.' and everyone goes along with it because, for some reason, life, the asshole, is always right." He chuckles, wiping a tear from his eye.</p><p>"John," Laena smiles, hugging his waist, "There is more to evolution than that, but I understand what you are saying." She giggles.</p><p>He sniffs, "I'm just, happy." He looks at Luna, "I'm so happy to be alive right now."</p><p>Luna starts to cry tears of joy just happy for everything.</p><p>As Luna cleans her stomach, Garrus is talking to the two doctors and John, while Miranda is trying to work up the nerve to ask Luna something. She finally takes a deep breath and taps Luna on her shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, Miranda. Thanks again for the ultrasound. It’s wonderful having you as my doctor.” She smiles, fixing her shirt, but notices the look on Miranda’s face. “Need something?”</p><p>Miranda coughs, “Yes. You see I got a message from my sister…and she wants to meet with me.” She exhales, “I didn’t…I mean I…um.”</p><p>“You don’t want to go alone?” Luna stops moving and smiles at Miranda.</p><p>“Yeah.” She sighs, “I don’t know why I am always so nervous to meet her. Kai would always tell me to relax.” She smiles, “If it wasn’t for him I would have never spoken to her.”</p><p>Luna nods, “I remember what you told me about her. Did she ever get married?”</p><p>“Not yet. I think she wants to make me attend, but I don’t know.” She frowns, “Do I even deserve it?”</p><p>“Of course you do. Come on, Miranda, she is your sister. She wants you there.”</p><p>Miranda thought about it for a moment before nodding, “Yeah. You’re right.”</p><p>“Well yes, I am Lunaria Shepard. I am always right.” She grins, and Miranda rolls her eyes.</p><p>Garrus groans as Dr.Chakwas uses a needle on him. Laena and John laugh stating that she enjoys poking people with needles too much. To which she laughs and said it’s for their wellbeing and her enjoyment. John is ready to crack a joke until Dr.Chakwas looks over to him, and he takes a small step back.</p><p>While John stands behind Laena, Garrus points out that it's no use, she's going to do it whether he wants it or not. With a laugh, he turns to Luna, noticing she has something to say.</p><p>“So, what’s the plan?” He asks Luna.</p><p>She smiles, “We’re going to visit Orianna, but first.” She stands up, “I’m going to reveal that I am pregnant.”</p><p>They look at her with shocked faces.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Garrus asks.</p><p>“Yes, this is a big step. I know I said for you to reveal it, but it still your choice, Luna.” Laena said.</p><p>She giggles, “Yeah, I think I’m ready.” With a smile, she makes her way to the door and walks out.</p><p>"I'm so proud." John sniffs, and she tries not to laugh.</p><p>Her main destination is to the cockpit to see Joker and tell him upfront. It’s nerve-racking walking the floor with the big reveal. With her back straight, as possible, and with confidence, she allowed people to look, say hi, and pause at her swelling stomach.</p><p>Some most likely just think she’s bloating, as she told them multiple times it’s just that, but some asked and she said yes. There are some questions, wondering who the father is, and she admits it's Garrus. Some nod, figuring that the twins are his, and others were surprised, but happy it’s his and not someone else’s. The main thing that she took away from their reactions is that they were accepting of the circumstances.</p><p>Her crew of many years is…happy for her.</p><p>Luna tells them it must remain a secret and if any of them tell people outside the ship, there will be consequences. With a happy smile, she continues her journey towards Joker. A piece of her feels as if he’s going to crack horrible jokes about their health and really makes her feel bad. When things are awkward, Joker will do these things, and the last thing she needs is Joker to make fun of her mixed children.</p><p>Finally reaching to Joker, he’s blankly staring into space controlling normally. Garrus is behind her, telling her it’s going to be okay after seeing her face of worry. She stops chewing on her fingers and walks forward towards her best friend, whom she calls her brother.</p><p>“Hey.” She sits down, rubbing her stomach. Garrus leans against the wall, waiting for Joker to take the hint.</p><p>Joker lazily looks at her, “Yo, anywhere we need to go?”</p><p>“Yes, Horizon.”</p><p>He nods, and sets a course for Horizon, but not before looking over at Luna for a moment, noticing her rubbing round stomach. He narrows his eyes for a moment at it, then shakes his head, because of no.</p><p>Luna giggles and he looks at her again for a moment, then her stomach, then her again. Garrus tries to contain his laugh, but fails, causing Joker to look behind him for a moment.</p><p>“Okay, is it me or is Luna pregnant?” He coughs, “I don’t want to assume because I know how weight can be a probl-”</p><p>She laughs, “Yes! I’m having twins, and before you think wrong of me, Garrus is the father.”</p><p>His eyes grew wide, “But…who…but…how….and then…what?” He starts to stutter and freak out, because what?!</p><p>She could feel her anxiety getting to her, but he has not made any horrible comment…yet.</p><p>Luna nods, “Let’s just say because of what’s in my body, it happened. Now, was I freaking out like you? Yes, very much so, but I accepted that I am giving birth to twins who are turian and human combine.”</p><p>He coughs, “Wow.” He absorbed what he learned for a moment, and turn back to her, “So, are they alright? I mean…seeing how they are two different species.”</p><p>She blinks in surprise…Joker is asking a serious question without being coy or funny about it. She swallows; feeling a bit guilty at thinking her ‘brother’ would make fun of her children.</p><p>“Yeah, there might be some complications when they are born, but Miranda said that we can fix them. There is still a chance…they could die at birth, but…I still want to try.” She sighs, “We still want to give them a chance.”</p><p>He nods, “Well, congratulations. Knowing they are both coming from you and Garrus, it’s without a doubt they will survive.” He grins, “And hey, you guy are the first to create ‘hurians.’” He gives them a thumbs up.</p><p>Luna tilts her head, “What?”</p><p>There are the jokes she’s been waiting for, it’s nothing bad per se, but it is confusing.</p><p>“You know…human plus turian…hurian?” He rubs the back of his neck, “Because….if you take the first half and then the second half…Look, okay! It works!” He pouts.</p><p>Luna and Garrus laugh, “Okay, I see it. Such a weird name, but it makes sense.” She grins. “You don’t think it's super weird, and I don’t…” She nervously bites her lips.</p><p>“What? Hell naw. Bring them on; I’ll be the best uncle yet.” He grins, “Need to teach them all the jokes in the book if they want to make people laugh.”</p><p>He speaks about teaching them how to fly a ship and tells them if any of them have brittle bones to have them help them since he’s an expert at it. He asks about their sex, and Garrus tells him to which he exploded in all sort of ways they could cause some trouble’.</p><p>As Garrus scolds Joker in thinking of ‘tainting’ his kid's mind, Luna is shaking at realizing how accepting everyone is. All this time she thought they would all think of her as disgusting, or horrible to giving birth to something different. She expected questions of how, and why would you force them to have a life knowing it’s going to be hard.</p><p>Instead, she got congratulations and wondering when is the baby shower. People panic, stating how they need to buy things for the baby. A few Salarians wanted to know more, and not in an invasive way.</p><p>They were all supportive, and all of this is getting to her. All of this is making her…want to cry.</p><p>There is a comfortable silence, and Luna starts to cry, “Thank you.” She whispers, wiping her eyes, “I was so scared of being rejected by you.” She gasps, “I was so scared of being rejected by everyone, but they accepted me…they accepted us.”</p><p>Joker frowns, “Why would I ever reject you, Looney, you are like a sister to me.” He chuckles, “Those kids are different, but everyone on this ship is different. I think I can speak for everyone and say; we’re your family through and through and will love them as we love you.” He looks into her eyes with happiness at her news, “I’m happy for you, Luna.” He smiles.</p><p>Luna smiles and continues to cry, “I…I love…you too,” She sobs and laughs in happiness at the acceptance from everyone.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Let me know when you want to explode something to reveal the gender. Hopefully, we don’t blow up some world.” He laughs, “Knowing you, I bet we can at least do it in style.” He wiggles his eyebrows, “How does Red/Blue/Green sound? Red for a girl, Blue for a boy, and Green for both.”</p><p>Luna lightly punches him and laughs, “Shut up, Joker.” The of them laugh as they made their way to Horizon.</p><p>***</p><p>Miranda frowns as she looks around; Luna is standing there looking for a seat because her feet are starting to hurt. Spotting something to sit on, she walks over and sits down, looking at a confused Miranda.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” She frowns, “You seem worried.”</p><p>“I don’t know, Shepard. Orianna told me to meet her here.” She sighs, “Maybe I got it wrong?”</p><p>She notices how weird people are acting. Some people are just walking normally, but are oddly looking at them. Others are dragging their feet along as if mindlessly walking.</p><p>Luna hums, “Edi, can you tell Garrus where we are? I don’t have a good feeling about this.” She leans back, expecting Edi to answer, but gets nothing, and sits up, “Edi?”</p><p>“This feels wrong.” Miranda gets closer to Luna, ready to protect her. “Where the hell is she?”</p><p>“You don’t have to protect me you know.” She takes out a pistol, “I can handle myself.”</p><p>Miranda rolls her eyes, “I know, Shepard, but if there is a choice, I want to be the one to be the sacrifice.”</p><p>“How commendable of you, Miranda.” A screen pops up, and Miranda realizes it’s her father, Henry Lawson.</p><p>She glares, “Where is Orianna?” She could feel her body about to explode with biotics at the thought of her sister in the arms of her father.</p><p>“I knew Orianna could bring you here, but to think you would actually bring Commander Shepard.” He claps with a smirk on his face, “Wonderful.”</p><p>“Where is Orianna!?” She shouts, her eyes turning black, and her hands glowing with power.</p><p>“Take them. I want them alive, The Illusive Man would want Shepard.” Is all he said, and the screen goes black.</p><p>All of the people around look towards them, and Miranda builds a barrier around him. Luna glares, this isn’t really the time to fight, but she’s isn’t going to give up on them that easily.</p><p>“Edi!” She shouts, but there is still nothing.</p><p>Miranda uses warp against anyone that got too close, as Luna shoots at them. There is a pull on her arm, and Luna gasps, using her biotics and blowing the person away from her.</p><p>“Are you okay, Shepard?”</p><p>She sighs, “Why must my biotics drain so much while pregnant.” She glares but uses another warp against someone who got too close. It’s the best ability she could use without causing exhaustion and pain from using her biotics.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Shepard…I thought…fuck.” She uses throw, causes multiple of them to fly away.</p><p>“It’s okay.” She sighs, “At least they can’t use gunfire on us.” She gets a headshot on a few, “and we can use gunfire on them.”</p><p>Suddenly the people are screaming, and falling to their knees. Luna and Miranda look at each other, wondering what's going on. There is a black flash, and soon something is killing the screaming people in front of them. Luna narrows her eyes, trying to figure out who is this person, but noticing the sword style and biotic abilities, she knew who it was.</p><p>“Kai,” Miranda whispers with gasps.</p><p>He stops at the last person, slicing off their head, and turns his head over his shoulder towards them. Luna holds her stomach protectively, and in fear knowing she’s going to be taken. There is no way in hell she could fight him in her condition and without her sword.</p><p>He fully turns around and takes out his gun. Miranda is in front of Luna, ready to fight for her.</p><p>“I…don’t want to hurt you, but I won’t let you take her.” She glares at him.</p><p>He stops, points his gun, and shoots at someone behind Luna. She turns around to see a Phantom on the ground, dead.</p><p>“I’m not here for her.” He said, coldly, and walk towards a console, typing something in it.</p><p>Miranda keeps her guard up, “Then what are you doing here.”</p><p>He didn’t look at her, “I’m here to put a stop to my father.” Miranda bites her lips, “I didn’t expect you to be here, but,” he turns to her, “I guess I was too late to stop the message.”</p><p>“You knew what was going to happen?”</p><p>“Yes,” He stops typing, and Luna could hear Garrus on her omni-tool.</p><p>“Luna! Can you hear me?”</p><p>She gasps, “Yes! Garrus, oh my god, please tell me you are close.” She almost cries, not even noticing how scared she was. Not just for her life, but the twins.</p><p>She hears him grunt, “I’m getting to where you are, just need to deal with a few fucks first.”</p><p>“Kai.”</p><p>“They ruined the communications before you got here. I fixed it.” He looks forward, “I’m going to get Mika back, and you will take her far away from our parents.”</p><p>She gasps, tears forming, “Mikaila? Mikaila is here?” She almost sobs.</p><p>He turns to her with emotions on his face, “Yes.” He looks down in guilt, “What…my father plans to do to her…I don’t want that to happen. Please, Miri, once you have her, take her away from here.”</p><p>“What do they plan to do, Kai?”</p><p>He sighs, “They want her to become the heart of something big. Something that would change the balance of power in favor of my father.” He clutches his hand, “I can’t simply allow that. It has taken me so long to finally stop his control over me. I want to use that sense of peace to get her out.”</p><p>“Did you plan on Miranda being here?” Luna asks.</p><p>“No, I was going to give Mika to Orianna.”</p><p>Miranda sniffs, “She’s here as well?”</p><p>He nods, “Yes. They plan on using her as well-” There is an explosion, and Garrus, along with Jack and James, appears.</p><p>Garrus is the first to attack Kai Leng, but Miranda gets in his way, causing him to stop in his tracts. Jack growls, ready to kill the cheerleader.</p><p>“I knew you would betray us!” Jack shouts.</p><p>“No! He’s…please don’t hurt him.” She frowns, “He’s here to stop whatever is happening here. Just listen to me please.”</p><p>“Miranda, I don’t want to hurt you since you are friends with Luna and you are the doctor of our children.” He glares, “But if you don’t move, I will go through you to get to him.”</p><p>Kai Leng glares, pushing Miranda aside and standing in front of him.</p><p>“I like to see you try.” He glares back, clutching his sword, ready to strike. </p><p>Luna touches Garrus's shoulder, and Miranda hugs Kai Lang’s waist. The two stop and turn to their respected lovers.</p><p>“Luna?”</p><p>“Miri?”</p><p>“Don’t, he…has information that we need.” She sighs, “We need him.”</p><p>“Please, he’s just protecting his family, Kai,” Miranda whispers.</p><p>They look at each other, before backing down with a huff. Garrus took Luna in his arms, and she sighs at feeling safe. A part of her dislikes needing protecting but in her condition? What is she going to do?</p><p>Fighting while this pregnant isn’t something easily done. In the first trimester, when she didn’t even know, it was a bit easier to move around minus the nauseous feeling, but now? Now, she is getting larger, and moving is taking a toll on her body.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Garrus asks, noticing the burn on her arm. He takes her arm and starts to inspect it, “What happened?” He growls.</p><p>She gasps at the pain, “I didn’t even notice…fuck it hurts. One of the humans here grabbed me, and I warped his ass away from me.” She whimpers at the burning sensation. It’s as if she is using her biotics, but instead of inside the burning, is outside.</p><p>Kai Leng grabs a vile, “Here.” He gives it to her, “Place it on the skin, and it will heal you.”</p><p>Luna looks at it weirdly.</p><p>“I’m not trying anything, but if you don’t use it. The burning is going to burn right through your skin.”</p><p>Luna gasps, before applying it. She sighs at the relief it gives her. It also shocks her to see her skin repair itself right before her eyes.</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>“Your body is reacting to it.” He said, crossing his arms, “We found that some people with element x in their system can regenerate their bodies at a much faster rate. All I did is give you the medication that forces that ability for a brief moment.” He starts to walk away, and Miranda catches up to him.</p><p>“My dad has that ability.” She gasps.</p><p>“Yes, I’ve seen it.”</p><p>As he continues to walk away, Miranda stops and turns to see Luna and Garrus talking. Garrus tells the other two something, and Luna nods with a smile, before walking over to her.</p><p>“Shepard?”</p><p>Luna continues to smile, “Well, I still need to know more of what's going on, and you need to get your daughter. So?” Looking at Kai Leng, who is looking at Miranda.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Garrus sighs, “Once she sets her mind on something, she’s not going to back down.”</p><p>Luna grins, “I just want information and understanding of the place. I promise to hide if there are any fights.”</p><p>“There won’t be.” Kai Leng said, “I already killed off anyone that could be a problem.”</p><p>That is all he said, and he continues to walk. Luna could see he’s slowing down for her, and it was weird, but appreciated.</p><p>As they continue to walk the facility, Kai Leng gave a summary of what they are doing here. To learn this is where the mutated humans are coming pisses Luna off. This place is taking humans from their homes and forcing them into things they didn’t want. It’s the batarians all over again, just by humans this time.</p><p>They stop for a moment for Miranda and Kai Leng to talk for a bit, giving Luna full range of the place to collect information before it’s destroyed.</p><p>“What are you going to do, Kai?” Miranda asks quietly.</p><p>He cups her cheek, “Have anyone called you beautiful yet?” He whispers.</p><p>She looks at him, “No, but don’t dodge the question.”</p><p>“Good. At least for now I still have your heart.” He sighs, combing through his hair, looking over at Luna and Garrus, “Is it his?”</p><p>Miranda looks at them, “Yes.” She grabs his hand, “Please, tell me what you are going to do.”</p><p>“I told you already.” His eyes turn cold, “Just take Mika and leave. This place is going down and The Illusive Man will suffer greatly because of it.”</p><p>She sighs, “How greatly?”</p><p>“This facility is the best thing that ever happened for him.” He glares, “With it gone, he has nothing. Most likely will go deep unground until he finds something else to benefit him.”</p><p>“Tell us where he is and we can end it.”</p><p>He frowns, “I can’t. I can tell you where he is right now, but most likely after this facility is gone, he will disappear.” He closes his eyes and thought to himself, “I’m sorry I was too weak to save you Miri. I’m sorry I let it get this far.”</p><p>“Kai,” She whimpers, hugging him tightly, tears falling down her face.</p><p>“Let me make it right.” He whispers, holding her tightly, “Let me right my wrongs. At least…this much.”</p><p>She shakes her head, “But…how?”</p><p>He grabs her chin and stares into her eyes. Taking in all of her, and remembering her face to every detail.</p><p>Luna complains about her feet killing her, and Garrus makes a joke. Slapping his arm, she rolls her eyes and looks over at Miranda to tell her they collected all the data. They both stop to watch Miranda cry a little, as Kai Leng holds her.</p><p>Luna sniffs, and looks away, “This…feels tragic.” She whispers, as her romantic heart swells with pain. “It’s like the end of those tragic romantic movies.”</p><p>Garrus frowns, “But, it’s not a movie, Luna.”</p><p>“I know, and that’s what makes it worse.” She sighs, “From the moment I saw his eyes, I saw his pain.” She starts.</p><p>“Did you get everything?” Kai Leng calls out to them, and they look over at them. Miranda is looking down, avoiding their eyes.</p><p>Luna nods, “Yes, there is…so much. It’s going to take weeks to go through it all.”</p><p>He nods, “That’s correct.” He turns to walk away, “Come on, Henry is this way.”</p><p>Luna walks over to Miranda who is holding herself, “Are you going to be okay?”</p><p>She nods, “Yeah, let’s go.” She coldly said, walking behind Kai Leng.</p><p>Luna is watching Kai Leng; she can see his slump shoulder, his tiring walks. She notices he would twitch a little at a small sound. He clutches his jaw, nervously as if he is…scared. There is a moment of pause in her brain, wanting to understand what he is going to do. No, she knows what he’s going to do. It’s the very reason why Miranda looks so dejected.</p><p>Her eyes look over at Garrus, and it felt heavy in pain, thinking of him…doing what Kai Leng is about to do. A part of her screams for a good ending for Miranda but knows it’s never going to happen. For the life of their daughter, he gives his. It breaks her heart for them, but know if they were in the same position it would be the same.</p><p>Garrus is a protector, someone who will give his life for his family. She is also a protector and would give her own life for her family. They would butt heads, arguing who gets to be the hero to give their life. It almost makes her laugh; already picturing the banter between them, as they both know the end is coming.</p><p>A screen appears and The Illusive Man shows up, an angry look in his eyes as he stares at Kai Leng.</p><p>“My own son would betray me.” He starts.</p><p>Kai Leng glares at him, “I’m no son of yours, remember?” He clutches his hand in a fist.</p><p>“After all the gifts I gave to you. This is how you repay me!” He looks at Luna, “Of course you are here. Why am I not even surprised anymore.” He smirks, “How are you My Luna.”</p><p>She takes a deep breath and smiles, “Great actually, and now that we’re going to destroy this place. I’m ecstatic.” She grins at his scowl.</p><p>“Don’t get cocky girl. This isn’t the last of me.” He looks at Kai Leng, “You were always a disappointment since the day you were born.” Kai Leng swallows, “No wonder your mother killed herself in front of you.”</p><p>“She killed herself because of you!” He shouts, his eyes turning black, and his body glows, “You’ve raped, beaten, and controlled her!”</p><p>Luna looks at him in shock; she never expected that at all. If anything, she thought Kai Lang’s mother was just like The Illusive Man.</p><p>“She was weak.”</p><p>He glares, “Don’t call my mother weak! You broke her!”</p><p>The Illusive Man drinks his whiskey, “She was my property and was supposed to do everything that I wanted. She failed and so I taught her a lesson.” He glares at Miranda, “A lesson that seems to be lost on you.”</p><p>Kai Leng steps in front of Miranda, “Don’t you even look at her.” He growls.</p><p>“You’re making a foolish mistake, Kai. Come home, your sister would love to play with you again.” He calmly states.</p><p>Kai Leng swallows, feeling guilty about leaving his sister with this monster of a man, but he wants to save his daughter. He needs to save his daughter.</p><p>“Eva…will protect her from you.” He states, “She won’t let you harm her.” His voice is slightly shaky as if unsure Eva will protector her.</p><p>The Illusive Man smirks, “Do you really think Eva would ever defy me?”</p><p>Kai Leng looks at him determinedly, “A mother would always love their child. Especially against a monster like you.” He glares.</p><p>“A monster? You wound me.”</p><p>Garrus looks over and spots someone odd. Quickly, he grabs Luna and covers her with his body. Kai Leng throws up a barrier to block the blast.</p><p>“Kill them, but keeps Shepard alive.” He looks at her, “I want her.” Luna shivers at his words as he disappears, and the fighting ensues.</p><p>Kai Leng glares, slashing his sword at multiple enemies, “Mika is that way, Miri!” He points, “Take Shepard and Vakarian with you, and let me handle this!” He uses his powers against them.</p><p>“But what about you?!” She shouts as Garrus is already picking Luna up and running towards where Kai Leng pointed.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me! Just go!” He rushes forwards with his sword in hand.</p><p>“Miranda!” Luna shouts, and Miranda takes a deep breath, before running towards Luna and Garrus.</p><p>Putting her down, Garrus takes out his gun and looks around, but everything is silent. He huffs and tells them the coast is clear. Luna looks at Miranda’s worried face, who is staring at the area they just left, hoping Kai would walk through the doors, but he never did.</p><p>She cries, dropping to her knees and crumbling at him not coming through. Luna rubs her shoulder, telling her it’s going to be okay. There is movement, and Garrus points his gun towards it.</p><p>“Please, don’t shoot.” They look to watch a woman step out, looking exactly like Miranda.</p><p>“Orianna?” Miranda sniffs and stands up. Studying and realizing it’s her sister, Miranda runs towards her and hugs her tightly.</p><p>Orianna cries softly, “Miri, it’s so good to see you again. I…I was so scared.” She whimpers.</p><p>She pulls away, “What happened? Did someone kidnap you here?”</p><p>“I got a message that you worked here and wanted me to meet you here. It was a bit weird, but it’s been so long that we’ve talked that I was almost desperate to see you.” She wipes her tears, “That things I’ve heard Cerberus doing…I was worried for you.”</p><p>Miranda nods, “I understand, and you don’t have to worry. I don’t work for them anymore.” She sighs, “Is Henry here?”</p><p>“Yeah…our ‘father’ is here.” She said father with disgust, “He planned to pump me with something, but Kai stopped him.”</p><p>“Did he kill him?” Garrus asked, causing the two to look at him.</p><p>“No, ‘father’ ran off before he could.”</p><p>Miranda swallows, “Kai said…Mika is here.”</p><p>Orianna nods, “Yes! She is! I’ve seen her!” She runs over to a console, but before she could say anything else, Henry Lawson grabs her.</p><p>“Don’t you even dare.” He growls.</p><p>Garrus and Luna aim their guns, as Miranda is already glowing with her biotics, “Let. Her. Go.” She growls.</p><p>He glares at them, “No. You don’t think I don’t know what will happen to me if I do.” He holds her by the neck while having his own gun pointing at them.</p><p>“Miri.” Orianna whimpers.</p><p>“All you had to do was listen to me. All you had to do is follow instructions. You were always horrible at listening to what I wanted you to do.” He backs up, looking behind him to see a slaughter. He starts to panic, realizing his escape is compromised.</p><p>“You have nowhere else to go.” Garrus starts, ready to take the shot, but Orianna keeps wigging to get free, and Henry is using it to his advantage.</p><p>Henry glares, “Let’s make a deal.”</p><p>“No,” Kai whispers, and Henry’s head is cleanly sliced off his head. Orianna screams, covering the back of her neck where a small gash bleeds.</p><p>“Orianna!” Miranda rushes over to her and sighs in relief at the small cut. “It’s going to be okay. Just a small scratch.”</p><p>Orianna sniffs, “Okay.”</p><p>“You’re okay, right?” She wipes Orianna’s eyes as Orianna nods, fumbling with her words.</p><p>“Miri.” Kai Leng said, and she looks up at him. He nods to a direction, and she follows, before breaking down in tears at Mikaila in her tube.</p><p>Running over, she holds the tube, “Mika!” She sobs, kissing the glass while looking at her.</p><p>Kai Leng looks over at Garrus and Luna, “Can we have a moment alone?”</p><p>Luna nods, taking Orianna’s hand and bringing them outside the room to contact Cortez.</p><p>Miranda lays her head on the glass whimpers how much she loves her, and that no one will ever bring them apart again. Silently, Kai Leng walks behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.</p><p>He inhales her scent, a smile on his face, “Miri.” He whispers, and she leans back in his arms.</p><p>“Look at her Kai. She’s beautiful.” Tears run down her eyes, “That best thing in the entire galaxy.”</p><p>He looks at his daughter, holding back tears as he pictures himself teaching her cool tricks. He watches her grow from a toddler into a rumbustious child, running everywhere as he chases her. Then she is a teen moody as ever but knows her father will be there for her. Until she’s an adult, having her own children.</p><p>He keeps a straight face, knowing he will never be able to experience that, but it brings him joy that she will be able to have that experience. The years of living with his father, watching his mother slice her own neck in front of him, and the torment of having his father control his mind.</p><p>She will never experience it.</p><p>“Please, make sure she never knows who Jack Harper is and that no one knows she’s related to him.” He squeezes her in his arms, “I want her to live a normal life…away from the taint of that man.”</p><p>Miranda sniffs, “Okay.”</p><p>“Make sure she knows…I love her,” He whispers.</p><p>Her heart burns, as she could feel the weight of his goodbye taking hold of her body. She can’t breathe, but she can.</p><p>She pulls away and looks at Kai, cupping his cheek, she leans towards him. Their lips met and all their history played in their head. A final goodbye, a kiss to seal the end.</p><p>“I love you.” She whispers, pulling away.</p><p>“I love you too.” He takes something out of his pocket and gives it to her, “I never got to propose.” He places the ring on her finger, “I’ve been wanting to for a while, but then everything happened…and I couldn’t.” He sighs.</p><p>She smiles, “Thank you, Kai.” She looks at it, “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>He touches the glass, staring at his daughter, before nodding, “Give this to her when she’s older, okay?” He gives her a necklace. He calls for the others, and they walk back in.</p><p>As they took Mikaila onto the shuttle, Miranda is still holding his hand tightly, not wanting to let go.</p><p>“Maybe there is another way?”</p><p>He shakes his head, “No, Miri. There isn’t. I have to do this manually.” He kisses the top of her head. “Go.”</p><p>She gives a longing look, “Can we still talk...through omni-tool?” She whimpers.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>As they sat on the shuttle, Luna is holding Miranda’s hand as she talks to Kai Leng. They gave her as much privacy as possible, but her broken words gave them the picture. She laughs, as more tears ran down her eyes, looking at Mikaila.</p><p>“Remember when we first met?” He starts to mess with a few wires.</p><p>“I remember. You were such an asshole.”</p><p>He laughs, “You weren’t any better, Miri.” He connects something, “The way you would talk down to me. That was annoying.”</p><p>“But, you loved it.”</p><p>“I did. Felt like a much-needed challenge.” He finishes, and sits down, waiting. “What is she doing?”</p><p>She looks at Mikala, “Just floating.” She gasps.</p><p>“What?” He smiles and swallows hard as he could hear the ticking.</p><p>“She moved her eyes a little and kicked her little legs. She’s….beautiful, Kai.” She whispers.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Miranda swallows, “She so…small, and there is some hair. I think she’s going to have your eyes.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“I…I think…she…is…I…” Her eyes are red and puffy, and Luna wraps her arms around her, rubbing her shoulder for comfort.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Wiping her eyes, she continues to look at Mikaila.</p><p>“Goodbye, Kai. I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will start uploading chapters twice a week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new species is about to be born, and not everyone is happy about it, while some are.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna lays in bed rubbing her stomach softly while singing their lullaby. Her eyes are closed, and memories of what happened a few days ago pass by her. The crying of Miranda, the sound of Kai Leng's voice full of sorrow, talking to Miranda. Since then Miranda has been locked away in her room with her daughter floating in her tank.</p><p>She stops singing and almost cries at the sad scene of not hearing Kai Leng talk back to Miranda as she speaks about the movement of their daughter.</p><p>Blinking back tears, she sits up, “Edi.”</p><p>“Yes, Commander?”</p><p>“Where is Miranda and what is she doing?” She stands up, and process to get some clothes on.</p><p>“Right now she is in her room with her daughter, working.”</p><p>Luna nods, “Thank you.” Leaving the cabin, she enters the elevator, “Can you tell me how close we are to the Citadel?”</p><p>“We are three hours away.”</p><p>“That’s all Edi.”</p><p>“Logging you out, Commander.”</p><p>The ride down feels slow, and Luna could feel the emotions starting up again. She’s used to being emotional, but this is so much. It’s stressful to feel this many emotions, but she can’t help it.</p><p>Miranda needs someone right now.</p><p>Leaving the elevator, she lightly touches the metal railing, and her sensory ability tells her Miranda has been crying horribly in her room. Asking for Kai back and wondering if everything is okay with Mikaila.</p><p>Opening the door, Luna walks inside, and watches as Miranda types something in her computer as Mika sleeps soundly in her tank. Miranda knew who it was, but didn’t have to strength to talk right now. Doesn’t help she hasn’t slept in hours.</p><p>Taking a seat on her bed, Luna watching Mika. She still has her eyes closed and is small. There is black hair on her head, and she still in a fetus position. Her entire body is formed, but it seems Miranda is stressing out about her.</p><p>“Come on Miranda; tell me what’s going on with Mika.”</p><p>She sighs, “Mika has been tampered with by my horrible ‘father.” She glares, and her eyes soften at her baby, “This is the time she is supposed to be born, but because of his temperament…she needs to stay inside for a little longer.”</p><p>Luna nods, “How long?”</p><p>“Ten weeks, give or take.” She tiredly walks over to the tank and hugs it softly, “Your mother has been a big helped. Said we can have a private sector on the Citadel.” She turns her head at Luna, “And it makes sense, seeing how you are going to give birth to the galaxy’s first twin ‘hurians’.” She smiles at the name.</p><p>“Joker got to you, didn’t he?” Luna laughs.</p><p>“It’s a nice ring to it.”</p><p>Luna is quiet, rubbing her stomach. “We had to tell the Council about it for us to have this opportunity.” Luna sighs, “The Alliance and Hierarchy know as well. It’s…going to be hard, but it’s still top secret and only the high officials know.”</p><p>Miranda sits next to her, and grabs her hand, “I’m with you, Shepard, okay?”</p><p>Luna nods, “Thank you, Miranda.” Looking at Miranda who is deep in thought, she boop her shoulder, “Hey, have you talked to Kelly yet?”</p><p>Miranda blink her eyes, “No. I’m fine.”</p><p>“Miranda.”</p><p>She sighs, “Please, Shepard. I’m fine.”</p><p>“You’re not fine Miranda. You just lost someone you loved.” She grabs her hand and squeezes, “Let’s go and talk to Kelly.”</p><p>She shakes her head, blinking more frequently, “N-no. I need to watch Mika.”</p><p>Luna goes on her omni-tool, “Mom, can you watch Mika for Miranda, she needs to talk to Kelly.”</p><p>“Of course my Moon. I’ll be there in a second. Was talking to John for a moment.”</p><p>Luna looks at Miranda, “Come on, you need this.”</p><p>Miranda frowns, but the door opens up and Laena walks inside with a smile on her face. Standing up, Luna gives Miranda her hand, and she tries to stop this, wanting to just be alone with her daughter. Laena could see the look in her eyes, and walk over, taking a seat next to her, leaving Miranda in the middle of the Shepards.</p><p>“Instead of talking to Kelly, how about we talk,” Laena said, and Miranda looks at her. “When I lost John, my whole world was dying right before me.” She looks at Luna, “But then I remembered my daughter, and how I need to be strong just for her.”</p><p>Miranda looks at Mika, her lips tremble, and her throat starts to hurt. She’s not ready to come to terms with the death of Kai.</p><p>Not yet.</p><p>Laena brings her close to her, laying her head onto Miranda’s head, “It’s okay to take it slow. Take it one day at a time, Miranda. You don’t have to talk about what you have lost.”</p><p>She looks at Mika.</p><p>“Talk about what you have waiting for you. Talk about your friends.” She looks at Luna’s stomach, “Talk about the new life you are going to help doctor.” She smiles, kissing Miranda on her head, “Just talk.”</p><p>Miranda cries, holding Laena tightly. She never had a mother before, but Laena feels like a mother right now to her. For months, they have gotten to know each other, and it felt so natural to be drawn to her.</p><p>Luna takes a seat, as Miranda recounts all the things she learned being with Kai and how she doesn’t know if she could move on. Laena tells her to move at her pace. Don’t force grief.</p><p>Leaving them, Luna made her way onto the elevator, wanting to talk to Garrus. Until Edi told, her Garrus is talking to the Council about her pregnancy. With a small annoyance, she made her way to the QEC.</p><p>“Garrus, those children are a new breed. A mix between human and turian, what do you think the people will think?”</p><p>Luna glares, “If you think we’re going to kill our-”</p><p>Septimus's eyes grew wide, “Kill? We don’t want you to kill them!”</p><p>Tevos sighs, “We just want what's best for you and your children. A new species is about to be born soon enough and we wish to have them hidden away from anything.”</p><p>Garrus frowns, “You can’t just…hide us. I have family on the Citadel.”</p><p>Luna looks at him, “They want to hide us?” She looks at the Councilors, “As if were this taint.”</p><p>“Not you, but the children.” Valaren said, “Simply put, we can’t have those things around. Think of the chaos it will bring for both the turians and humans.”</p><p>Luna burst out crying at him calling them ‘those things’. Turning around, she walks away half in shame at showing her tears to these…horrible people and half for feeling as if she’s some freak again.</p><p>The day the word ‘freak’ causes her to cry again, is truly a sad day. She rushes past her crewmembers and suddenly feels a sense of isolation from them all. They were all aliens, ranging from turians, humans, asari, and Salarians, but she feels so out of place among them.</p><p>Reaching her cabin, she lays on the bed, curling as best she can.</p><p>
  <em>Those things</em>
</p><p>She knew it was coming, but she held on hope to not experience it just yet. Her baby hurians need to be hidden away from society because they are ‘freaks’. She has to be strong, wants to be strong, but her hormones are going insane! They said not to stress, but it feels as if that’s all she’s been doing for the past few days.</p><p>There is a kick, and she gasps, rubbing her stomach at the feeling of both of them kicking her lightly. She starts to giggle as tears run down her face. The door opens to see a scornful Garrus walking towards her.</p><p>“Their kicking.” She gasps, and he walks quickly over, laying his hand on her stomach. She saw his sad face and is about to give him a pep talk until his eyes glowed.</p><p>Laying his head on her stomach, he laughs at his little ones kicking at him. They both are laughing as they continue to kick. It wasn’t long before Garrus has her in his arms, rubbing her stomach softly, watching a show.</p><p>“We’re not going to hide.” He whispers, “Fuck the Council and their bullshit.” Luna turns her head towards him.</p><p>She smiles, “Fuck the Council.” She kisses his mouth.</p><p>“We’ll take the galaxy by storm, one baby at a time.” He chuckles, “Or two.”</p><p>She giggles, “Garrus, you’re silly.” They kiss, not allowing the Council to stop their happiness at becoming parents.</p><p>***</p><p>As Garrus finishes signing the digital papers with the realtor. Luna is still walking their five-bedroom, four-bathroom, a home gym, an indoor pool, basement, and large pool with a Jacuzzi outback, home.</p><p>She squeals in happiness at getting the dream home she wanted. Walking outside, she looks at the beautiful view of the Citadel. Years ago, she hated this place, wanting something dirtier like Omega, but now?</p><p>Now she’s in love with the ecstatic of this place. Omega is still home to her, but for her family of four; this is the home for them.</p><p>“Congratulations!” The Asari realtor smiles at them, “You are now proud owners of this amazing home!” She looks at Luna’s stomach, “And babies.”</p><p>Luna smiles, “Yes, we are very fortunate to have this place.” She pats her stomach, “The little ones are going to love this place.”</p><p>“Hopefully, we can have more.” Garrus chuckles.</p><p>Luna glares at him, “If you want to carry it next time, go for it.” She grabs a snack from her bag and chews on it.</p><p>The Asari laughs lightly, “You both speak as if the children are made up of both of you.” They look at her, and she stops laughing, “Because…that’s not…possible.” She looks back and forth between them.</p><p>“I’m known to do the impossible.” Luna shrugs and smiles, “Let’s call them hurians. A nice combo between human and turian.” Garrus chuckles at the look on her face.</p><p>“Oh, wow. Well, congrats!” She grins.</p><p>Luna rolls her eyes, “At least pretend to not look disgusted.” At this point, it’s expected, and she doesn’t care. Fuck them.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, ma’am.” She looks down in regret, and Luna frowns.</p><p>“Look, I know it’s new, and the galaxy is weird when it comes to ‘new’, but we’re happy, and the little ones are special to us.”</p><p>She nods, “That is right. I remember when I had my daughter three centuries ago. It was beautiful, and I don’t want to seem as if I am raining on your parade.” She claps, “If you require a venue for a baby shower, I can find one for you.”</p><p>Luna blush, “Oh I didn’t even think of a baby shower. Maybe in a few more weeks.”</p><p>Talia nods, “Of course! May I ask, how far along are you?”</p><p>“Twenty four weeks right now.”</p><p>After saying goodbye, Luna and Garrus made their way back to their apartment. It was a peaceful silence, and Garrus feels great after today. Looking at Luna, he could see she’s about to pass out. Taking her hand, he kisses it, causing her to look at him with a small smile.</p><p>“Not everyone is going to hate them.” He whispers.</p><p>She nods, “No, and I hope there are more Talia’s here.”</p><p>“I think there are.”</p><p>She lays her head on the window, watching the cars go by. “I think it’s time to tell your family.” She whispers, and he looks at the road, swallowing.</p><p>“I think so too.”</p><p>Once at their apartment, Garrus looks over to see Luna sleeping soundly. He chuckles and steps out of the car. Lifting her outside of the car, he carries her inside the lobby and waits for the elevator.</p><p>Luna wakes up and looks at Garrus, “Sorry Big Guy.” Yawns, “I can walk from here.”</p><p>“It’s okay. Just rest.”</p><p>She smiles softly, “You sure?”</p><p>He nods, and she lays her head on his chest. Her eyes are still open, as they wait, and she starts to feel bad, knowing how heavy she is right now. Turning her head towards him again, she notices he’s deep in thought, must be thinking of his family.</p><p>Castis.</p><p>That’s what runs through her mind as they continue to wait. If there is someone, who is going to be very opposed to this, it’s him. With her eyes closed, she starts to hum, trying to calm her body and mind from overthinking.</p><p>The elevator dings and Garrus walks inside where a female turian stands. As they ride the elevator up the female would look over at Luna in question. Garrus’s eyes look towards her, waiting for her to say something.</p><p>Her mandible twitches, “Congratulations.”</p><p>Luna opens her eyes and looks at her, “Thank you.” She starts to rub her stomach, feeling a little overwhelmed.</p><p>Entering their home, Garrus carries Luna upstairs and gets her on the bed. As they change their clothes, Garrus watches how tired Luna looks as she readies herself for bed. With only his boxers on, he walks over to her, and help her take the rest of her clothes off.</p><p>“Thanks.” She smiles, feeling like an idiot who couldn’t even take a sock off without help. “Honestly, I’m sick of needing help. I wish I could bend down”</p><p>He chuckles, “We’re almost done, Luna.” His hands start to rub at her stomach, feeling the twins push their little hands and feet at him. “Soon we’ll have our little ones.”</p><p>She climbs onto the bed and lays on her side.</p><p>“Coming to join us then?” She pats next to her.</p><p>He sighs, “Sadly, no. I want to look into more information about Cerberus before I relax.” He kisses her lips, “But, don’t worry. I will hold you tight once I’m done looking at the information.”</p><p>She smiles, closing her eyes, about to say something, but falls asleep instantly, causing him to laugh. Today has been a long day for her, couple that with twins growing in her womb, and being in the third trimester, she has no chance at staying awake.</p><p>He watches her sleep for some time, just admiring her body while thinking of being a father, and his mandible twitches in happiness. A new home, two little addition to their family, and this? What more can a turian ask for?</p><p>Walking downstairs, he makes sure Urz and Archangel ate their food. Satisfied they both ate, he makes his way to the kitchen to grab some food and drink before doing his research on Cerberus. He stretches a little, and grab some plates, looking for anything in the fridge.</p><p>His omni-tool goes off, and he checks, seeing that it’s from his father. Quickly, he stands up straight with nervously in his stomach, feeling as if he’s going to throw up like Luna has been during her entire pregnancy so far.</p><p>“Come on Garrus, you are a grown man about to embarking into parenthood.” He looks at the name, “If…if he doesn’t want this family…” he sighs and rubs his fringe before answer.</p><p>Castis appears, “Hello, Garrus.” He said</p><p>There isn’t any…intent of malice in his voice, but Garrus knew his father knows how to keep his emotions in check before ripping into someone.</p><p>No, he needs to stay warily.</p><p>Garrus nods, “Hello, dad.”</p><p>“Heard you are back on the Citadel from your sister and would love to meet with you and Lunaria.”</p><p>Garrus swallows, “Now’s...a bit hard since we’re busy with a new move.” He begins, he wants to tell his parents, but now is a bit…hard…no, it’s because he’s still worried.</p><p>Spirits, he’s a coward.</p><p>“I understand, but it would be nice to see how Luna and my grandchildren are doing.”</p><p>Garrus’s eyes grew wide.</p><p>***</p><p>Luna is freaking the fuck out, and Garrus is having a hard time breathing. They are both sitting in the car, looking at the home of his parents, and they are not ready. Luna looks back at the house and grimaces. Garrus nods, and leaves the car, reaching over to her end, opening the door for her.</p><p>She couldn’t move but told herself she needs to move because the babies are moving and want her to move. With a groan, she gets out of the car, rubbing her swelling stomach for comfort. They kick some more, and she smiles with a small giggle.</p><p>“I think our son loves to move.” She smiles at Garrus whose face is full of worried, but at the sound of hearing of his babies, he stops and looks at her.</p><p>“Guess he’s going to be the rambunctious one.” He chuckles, and gives her his hand, which she grabs, entwining their fingers.</p><p>Walking to the door, Luna puts on her determined face, ready to face someone she knows will be digested, and will outright tell them, Garrus’s father, Castis.</p><p>The door opens up, and Castis greets them with a twitch of his mandibles. Through his sound waves, he tells them to come inside, and it surprises Luna how…warm he is.</p><p><em>“Maybe he thinks we went for a donor?”</em> She thinks with a frown on her face.</p><p>Walking inside, Luna is shocked to see her mother, father, and sister there. Laena is talking to Galina, while Navi is speaking with Solana. John is drinking something while looking a little tense.</p><p>“Luna!” Galina stands up and rushes over to her, pulling her into a tight hug.</p><p>Blinking Luna gasps, “Hello to you Mrs. Vakarian.” She chuckles as Galina pulls away.</p><p>“Look how big you are!” She looks at Luna’s stomach, “May I?”</p><p>Luna smiles, “Yes.” Galina softly places her hand onto her stomach.</p><p>Her mandible twitches, “So beautiful. I feel a connection to them already.” She whispers, looking over at Castis, “When you said she is pregnant with Garrus’s children I didn’t believe, but seeing her here, now.” She gasps in happiness.</p><p>Garrus frowns, “Wait, you knew Luna is pregnant with twins?” He looks at Laena feeling disappointed she didn’t let them tell them the news.</p><p>Laena shakes her head, “I didn’t tell him anything. It was him who called me to confirm it a few days back.”</p><p>“How did you know?” Luna looks at him in shock.</p><p>Castis chuckles, taking a seat, “Your smell is unique, but a smell of a pregnant female with turians are a natural for me.” He nods at Galina, “I am a father of two after all.”</p><p>Garrus takes off Luna’s coat and hangs it up, “I mean I did smell Luna’s unique smell mixed with something else, but I didn’t think it was pregnancy.”</p><p>“I didn’t either, Garrus.” Galina giggles, “I didn’t want to get my hopes up, but my Castis always had a stronger nose than I.”</p><p>He nods, “The biggest indicated that solidified it for me is when you threw up.”</p><p>Luna takes a seat, “That’s a month ago…I mean that was how long we’ve seen each other, but…wow.” She plays with her hands, “And…and you don’t think it’s gross?” Garrus swallows at her question because he wants to know as well.</p><p>He shakes his head, “Of course not.” His eyes stare at the both of them, “When I spoke to you about a bonding ceremony, I meant what I said.” He smiles, “I wish for the Shepard and Vakarian families to come together.” He looks at her stomach, “After all, you two already started.”</p><p>Placing her hand on her stomach, “Thank you.”</p><p>“Learning about the bonding ceremony wasn’t so bad.” John grins, “Castis also caught me up to speed what happened months ago.” He shakes his head, “I wasn’t too happy, but I stood my ground.”</p><p>“Dad.” Luna giggles.</p><p>Solana couldn’t contain her excitement as she looks at them.</p><p>“So! How far along are you?”</p><p>Galina giggles, “I would love to know as well.”</p><p>“Twenty-four weeks in.” She giggles and Garrus places his arm behind her neck on top of the cough head.</p><p>“The little ones are already kicking and our daughter sucks her thumb.”</p><p>“Suck?” Galina gasps, “They have human lips?”</p><p>He nods, “Yeah, but they also have mandibles as well. Our doctor, Miranda, said they will be able to communicate through sound like we do, but their mandibles won’t be as mobile as ours.”</p><p>Luna nods, “She said most likely they will have their own little language with one another.” She smiles, “But they will be able to communicate normally with turians and humans.”</p><p>“Does help that they will have omni-tools.” Navi smiles as her mandibles twitch, “That project you said I should try to do. I am working on it right now with the others. They don’t know about the twins though.”</p><p>“What project?” Laena looks at Navi.</p><p>Luna coughs, “I asked Navi to build something for the twins so they can change into full turian or human at their leisure.” She frowns, “I want them to be open about who they are and not look at each other as if they are freaks, but the galaxy can be a…very cruel place.”</p><p>Castis nods, “I understand what you mean, but don’t give up on good people just yet, Lunaria.” His mandible flick, “You would be surprised how accepting people are.”</p><p>Galina touches his thighs, “I agree, Luna. You shouldn’t have to hide your children.” She nods, “I wouldn’t want that for the grandkids.”</p><p>Garrus sighs, “The Council thinks it's best we…hide. We thought maybe a happy medium would be best?” He looks at Luna, “I’m proud of what we created, and I don’t want to hide either.”</p><p>“I don’t want to either,” She rubs her stomach, “But until the twins are old enough to know, we won’t know their feelings as well.”</p><p>“At least you both can give them the option.” Laena smiles, “One thing I learn is to never force something with the children.”</p><p>“I agree.” Castis chuckles, “If there is one thing I have learned if that your children will learn and do things on their own. The best you can do is guide them down a path of good, and not a path of suffering.”</p><p>Laena nods, “Yes. I say, don’t hide them, Luna, but give them the option to have the tech.” She hums, “It might come in handle in the future down the line if things get too hard.”</p><p>“I hope that whatever being is out there, god or spirits, to protect and allow my children to be happy in their own skin.” She smiles, “Or hide.”</p><p>“The galaxy is full of all sort of species who are accepting too many.” Castis looks her in the eyes, “It would surprise me if there is only a few.”</p><p>“Think of others who would love to be in your position!” Solana giggles, “I see my fear share of human-turian couples you know. They are not as hidden as we once thought.”</p><p>Navi giggles, “There…has been a surge after that moment kiss between you and Garrus when you became the first human Spectre, Lulu.”</p><p>“More like, they started to appear without feeling scared.” Solana pulls out a screen showing some data, “My friend Nikola is a social media god, and he told me more and more turian-human relationships are becoming a thing.” She looks at them, “You guys are celebrities after the Genophage situation!”</p><p>“Does help that a lot of things you guys did for the galaxy during the three years before this Cerberus mission have consumed your times.” Navi sighs happily, “You both are so popular.”</p><p>Luna and Garrus look at each other in surprise, and Luna coughs, “I-I didn’t know all of this.”</p><p>Garrus rubs his neck, “Did not think we were that…popular.”</p><p>“After those leaks about Luna saving colonies and making a difference in the slave trade?” Solana starts.</p><p>“After Garrus saved two colonies from batarians Javelin missiles by calibrating the hell out of the machine in Nik of time?”</p><p>“And after the Geth/Qurian war you both stopped by uniting the races and not causing a horrible genocide to happen?” Solana and Navi look at each other before turning back at their older siblings.</p><p>“Yeah, it was bound to happen.” Both said in unison.</p><p>“Quite the picture you both paint.” Galina gasps in surprise.</p><p>“Wow.” John blinks, “I knew you were something, Lulu, but damn. You’ve never told me all of this!” He grins, “I’m so proud of you!”</p><p>Luna feels her face heat up, “Thanks, dad.”</p><p>“We couldn’t have done it without others.” Garrus coughs, “I worked with our teammates, Zaeed and Uvek, during that mission.”</p><p>He felt bashful, but it’s nice to be seen as something this big. To have his friends with him has helped him grow during the years. Sure, they were not permanent, but if he needed help, they would come. He never thought he could have a team again after Omega.</p><p>Yet, it happened again, and learning from his mistakes, it’s even better.</p><p>“And without the Normandy crew, I would be nothing during those years.”</p><p>Luna’s face is hot, and she could feel her body heat up from the praises of her accomplishments. To have the Normandy crew with her during her time of rising is the best thing to happen to her.</p><p>They truly are her family.</p><p>“Face it, you guys are legendary.” Solana smiles, “I’m not saying to put your kids on a pedestal, but what I am saying is, don’t be afraid. You know?”</p><p>“Yeah, you never know what could happen once the Hurians are born.” Navi chuckles.</p><p>Luna rolls her eyes, “Joker is really going to happy if that name circulates.”</p><p>“Hey! It’s catchy!” Both girls said in unison, they look at each other, and laugh.</p><p>As they continue to talk, Luna is feeling much better at having her babies be known. Not until they are born, she tells them, but once they are, she will not be afraid. Garrus feels like a lucky turian to have this opportunity and family. When his father spoke about them having a bonding ceremony, it pulls him out of his thoughts.</p><p>She takes a deep breath, “After Cerberus is down for good I wish for a bonding ceremony.”</p><p>He nods, “I hope you are not trying to go into battle in that condition.”</p><p>“No!” Both Garrus and Luna said, and they look at each other for a moment before laughing.</p><p>“I’m her substitute.” John nods, “It’s been rough, getting used to everything, but I’m getting better, and my confidence is increasing.”</p><p>Laena grabs his hand, and kisses it lightly, causing John to blush, turning his face red.</p><p>“Good, I am glad.”</p><p>Solana squeals, “Enough formalities! Navi said you guys have pictures! I want to see!” She clapping and practically bouncing in her seat.</p><p>Luna laughs, “Okay, okay.” Laena pulls up the pictures on a big screen for everyone to see.</p><p>As Laena explains to them where is where. Castis looks at Garrus and pats his back. Garrus looks at him for a moment, and Castis indicates he wants to have a private chat.</p><p>Once they are alone, Castis takes a moment to look at his son. To think he would be able to see his son right now grown and having a family of his own. He doesn’t know the biological change of Luna to allow this to happen, but it’s still a beautiful outcome, and judging from the ultrasounds, the babies are going to be born alive.</p><p>He really hopes everything will be okay. Already he feels attached to the little ones growing. They are different, but he’s getting older and feel tired of being angry with humans. It took a lot of growing and understanding to get to the point he is at right now, but he’s glad he got there.</p><p>“May I ask what name will she be taking?”</p><p>Garrus nods, “I think she will be taking my name or will go with Shepard-Vakarian.”</p><p>He nods, “That’s good, and what about the children? Will they have Shepard-Vakarian? Or will they only have Vakarian? Either way is fine, I just need to know to set up things for the ceremony.”</p><p>Garrus’s mandible twitches, “Yes, I believe they will go with Vakarian.”</p><p>There is a nice silence at the nice cycle on the Citadel. Castis misses Palaven, but the Citadel was his home before, and now he’s back, he doesn’t fully know if he will go back to Palaven. It does help that his wife needs to be near the hospital here. Her condition has been getting better, sometimes there are bad days, but most of the time it’s good days.</p><p>Galina Vakarian.</p><p>The day he bonded with her was a day he could never forget. A night fight and a rough tussling in the sheets. She was hard to ‘tame’ as his mate, but once he did, everything fit. He doesn’t know if he could have anyone else in his life if Galina would have passed.</p><p>He would feel empty without the love of his life, his mate. Then to have kids with her was the best part of his life. Becoming a father was hard work, but he would do it again in a heartbeat. That’s why it felt nice learning he’s going to be a grandfather. He and Galina are not looking to have children of their own, but to be grandparents.</p><p>Was a nice feeling.</p><p>“It’s going to be scary.” He starts watching the cars fly by with Garrus. Garrus looks at him; knowing what he’s saying, “Don’t let the fear push you away.” He thought about his career and the long months on the Citadel while his family lives on Palaven.</p><p>“I don’t plan for that,” Garrus said, leaning on the railing.</p><p>He nods, “It’s going to be hard, but you need to instill morals and understanding into your kids.”</p><p>Garrus frowns, “I don’t want to be hard on them.” <em>Like you were on me.</em></p><p>“Like I was on you?” They look at each other, “I was hard on you because you needed it.” He relaxes, “Some things I was wrong about though. Like Luna.”</p><p>“Mayre.”</p><p>“And Mayre.”</p><p>“Spectreship.”</p><p>“Garrus.” He gives him an annoyed look.</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “Sorry. I couldn’t help it.”</p><p>Castis looks at him before chuckling, “Understandable.” He looks away, “You’re going to make mistakes, but never stop trying with them.” He sighs, “I know I didn’t show my love often.”</p><p>Garrus smiles, “You didn’t have to be overly loving, dad. Mom had that covered. You showed your love through your actions. Even though it was hard, I knew you loved me.”</p><p>Castis looks at Garrus who is staring at the sea of buildings and the beauty of the Citadel. He…has so much pride to give to his son right now in their moment. When Garrus admitted he has depression, he didn’t know how to handle it. He was always taught to tough it out, but he realized after the chat, toughing it out isn’t the way to go.</p><p>After all those times of trying to grill into Garrus how to present himself, and how he should think. The times of feeling disappointed in the choices of Garrus, and instead of helping him through those times, he decided to scold him, effectually pushing his only son away.</p><p>And he regrets it.</p><p>The love he has for his family isn’t something he shows lightly, but he does love his family. If he had a choice to sacrifice himself for his family, he will do it in a heartbeat.</p><p>Family is important.</p><p>There was a fear of thinking his son will dislike him. A fear of Garrus being there because he has to be, not because he wants to be. A fear of Garrus loving him out of blood, and not out of his own free will.</p><p>“Will you forgive me?”</p><p>Garrus look at him.</p><p>“For the way, I treated you in the past, and your mate.” His face is hard, but Garrus could see the hidden emotions.</p><p>His eyes soften at his father, “Of course.”</p><p>Castis nods slightly, and they have another moment of eye contact. Speaking unspoken words of love and appreciation.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Hi, I’m Eva Core and-”</p><p>“Again.”</p><p>She looks at the man, anger in her eyes, but she quickly smiles and nods.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Eva Core and-”</p><p>“Cut.” He glares at her, “You need to have more empathy on your face!” He shouts, “How are we going to get people on our side if you don’t have any emotions on your face.”</p><p>“Right, sorry.” She calms her quick beating heart.</p><p>He crosses his arms, “You need to be perfect, Ms. Core. The Illusive man is watching.” He threatens, and she swallows, already feeling his hands around her throat.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Eva Core.”</p><p>She opens the door and takes a deep breath, trying to hold the tears in her eyes. Hearing that the facility was blown up by Kai Leng builds fear in her eyes. Looking around she tries to find her little one.</p><p>“Cora.” She whispers, “Cora, where are you, baby?”</p><p>“Mommy?” Cora walks out holding her teddy bear close to her chest. A small child of three years old with bright brown eyes and blond hair like her mother. Even as a small child, Eva could feel the power of her daughter.</p><p>Taking her in her arms, she hugs her tight, “Listen to me sweet pea. I want you to hide okay, and whatever happens.” She sniffs, “Please don’t come out.”</p><p>Cora looks down, shaking; a fear in her knows what's going to happen since she has seen it happen before. She couldn’t understand why her Daddy does it, but her Mommy wants her to hide again.</p><p>“Cora, please baby.”</p><p>She hugs her teddy tightens, “Kai?”</p><p>Eva almost sobs, “Kai is gone, now be a good girl and hide.” She sternly said.</p><p>Cora goes to her hiding place, closing her eyes and watching for her big brother to come and save her.</p><p>Eva starts to do her hair, she could feel him coming, and the fear in her body starts to build. It’s horrible, waiting and knowing what's going to happen. What she would give just to be in ignorance again as she was before Cora was born. Ever since Cora came into her life, it’s as if something told her…everything is wrong.</p><p>She tried to run away, but no one runs away from The Illusive Man…away from Jack. One woman did, Laena Shepard did, and ever since then, he keeps a tight leash on his properties.</p><p>Poor Kimiko.</p><p>What she had to endure for years until her inevitable ended her own life. She wishes she could say sorry for joining Tim in tormenting her…Kimiko deserves better, Kai deserved better.</p><p>Cora deserves better.</p><p>The door opens, and Tim walks inside, she gives him a small smile. Standing, she waits for him to give her instructions, but all he did is sit down and stare at her. She fidgets in place, wondering when he’s going to attack her.</p><p>When he stands, he touches her neck, causing her to flinch. He touches her softly, almost lovingly, but his eyes told her exactly what he is thinking. His hand touches her neck, and he brings her close to kiss him. Their tongues touch and twist around each other, kissing hard and long. She moans in the kiss, until he throws her to the ground, an angry look in his eyes.</p><p>He didn’t say a word…he didn’t have to…his hands did the work. The beating is much harsher this time around, and for a reason. He lost Horizon, his greatest asset.</p><p>Using his biotics, he throws her against the wall, and she spits up blood. She sobs, wanting it to be over, and hoping her little one isn’t watching. She hates that she has to hear this, but there is nowhere else she can hide her.</p><p>“I’m in control!”</p><p>He shouts, punching her in the face, and she yells in pain, clutching her nose.</p><p>“I’m in control.”</p><p>He growls, grabbing her neck, and squeezing. She didn’t speak, never speak when he’s this upset.</p><p>But she can’t breathe, and leaving her daughter in the hands of this man isn’t something she wants.</p><p>Therefore, she fights.</p><p>Her hands are punching at his. She tries to use her own biotics against him, but he’s stronger and bigger than she. She begs him to stop, but he continues to glare at her, before throwing her to the ground again as she sucks in her breath.</p><p>As she tries to crawl away from him, Tim takes his pants off, wanting and needing to control. Eva’s body is tired, and she stops moving as he grabs her by the hair and drags her into position.</p><p><em>‘Monster!’ </em>She thinks, <em>‘Monster!’</em></p><p>As he pounds into her, she closes her eyes, trying her best to go to a happier place. A place she could always hide to whenever he gets like this. As long as he doesn’t know of Cora, it’s okay. Give him the control he so much craves and he will leave her alone.</p><p>“I’m going to fucking kill them.” He thrust harshly into her, “Once I get my hands on Laena.” He grunts, “I’m going to make her mines.” He grins, as his hand reaches around her neck, “Laena you fucking black bitch.”</p><p>Eva whimpers, feeling the blood that is forming from her lower body.</p><p>“Then I’m going to ruin Luna.” He thrust, “I’m going to ruin Miranda!” He groans, cumming deep into her, “Women should know their place!” He glares down at her, “Aliens should know their place.” He pulls away, “Everyone should know their place!”</p><p>Eva’s head turns towards Cora’s hiding spot and sees brown eyes looking at her.</p><p>
  <em>No! She…She saw!</em>
</p><p>This isn’t something she wants Cora to see.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, my baby girl. Why did I bring you into this life?</em>
</p><p>She sniffs, wanting nothing more than for Cora to leave here and never come back.</p><p>“The galaxy will be mine!” He clutches his hand in a fist, and punching the wall, causing Cora to eep.</p><p>He looks at the hiding place and narrows his eyes. Eva quickly stands up to cover it, shaking in fear of him hurting her.</p><p>He glares, and Eva could feel her fear taking over her, knowing she is going to defend her to the death but doesn’t want to die in the process, because who's going to protect her then?</p><p>After some time, Tim walks out of the room, and Eva drops to the ground, sobbing. Cora leaves her hiding place and hugs her tight.</p><p>“It’s k mommy.” She whispers, kissing Eva on her wet cheeks while crying as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Garrus and Luna remember their time together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up, Luna yawns and smiles while opening her eyes.</p><p>To see her mate isn’t in bed with her.</p><p>With a pout, she stands up from the bed and heads towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. Her hair is a mess, and she has dry drool on her mouth while his shirt on her. Scratching her butt cheek, she walks over to the toilet and sits down to piss. The twins sitting on her bladder is just the worst.</p><p>“Edi.” She whines.</p><p>“Commander?”</p><p>“Where is Garrus? I need him to get me something spicy. I am craving the hell out of a spicy chicken burger right now.” She finishes peeing and wipes herself. With another yawn, she starts to brush her teeth.</p><p>“Spectre Garrus has left the apartment. He told me to quote don’t be what humans call it, a tittle-tattler unquote, and tell you where he went.”</p><p>She glares, “Seriously.” Spitting in the sink. “That fucker.” She groans as the twins kick at her, “Hey! I can call your Daddy whatever I want!” She looks at her stomach, and receives another kick, “Fine.” She whines.</p><p>Putting her hair in a messy bun, and grabbing some maternity clothes to put on. Luna gets to the kitchen to make some food for herself. As she goes over making a burger, in the morning, she looks at the island and pauses.</p><p>
  <em>She was bending forward on the counter as she read something on her Omni-tool while the pot on the stove was cooking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He got behind her and pushes into making her gasp. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What you looking at?” He whispers in her ears and she shivers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I…the food. Seeing how long to wait.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> She turns around looking at him with a smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I thought you knew how to cook.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She slaps his arm. “I do you asshole! Doesn’t mean I can’t look for some good Turian food.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He laughs and leans down sniffing her unconsciously. She stiffens and he panics.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry, your smell is really intoxicating. Doesn’t help that you are very aroused right now.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looks away shyly. “No, it’s just…how do I smell? I…I mean do I smell different? Lik-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you’re about to say freak don’t because no you don’t smell like a freak. You do have a different smell from humans. Every human has a different smell, but they all have this certain smell that indicates they are human.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looks at him, wanting to tell him to stop because his words are hitting her harder than expected. To be different…to be a freak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You on the other hand have something different that doesn’t smell completely human, but you shouldn’t see it as a bad thing, Shepard!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looks away a sad expression on her face. He takes her chin and makes her look at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve always known I smelled different. Usually, I am told by assholes who know nothing about me so I never listen.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So you listen to a female Turian you never met?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looks away. “Well you know her, and after what happened in the battery. That word is still fresh in my head.” She hesitates at her next question, but gains the courage to ask, “What do I smell like?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t have any words for it, but you smell amazing. So what if it’s different, if anything it means you are one of a kind.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pokes him. “That is so...cheesy. Thank you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He chuckles. “This is the part you admit you’re beautiful.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She giggles and kisses one of his mandibles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not going to win this war that easily big guy!”</em>
</p><p>She smiles at the memory, remembering his attempt at getting her to realize her beauty. Taking a deep breath, she allows the memory to play in her head a few times before making her ‘breakfast’ to eat.</p><p>After cooking, she begins to eat, watching the door impatiently. Today is when they need to start packing up their shit, and Garrus is nowhere in sight.</p><p>“Edi, can you tell me now where my idiot mate is?” A kick and she glares at her stomach, “I told you two I can call him whatever I want.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Commander, I cannot tell you.”</p><p>She groans, “I thought you are my ship! I won’t be ignored by my ship!” She whines.</p><p>“If I remember correctly, Shepard, you and Spectre Garrus both own the Normandy.” She pulls up a screen, “It says right here, you gave partial responsibly to Garrus Vakarian.”</p><p>Luna stares at the words, and glares, before standing up. “I can’t believe this shit!” She continues to read it all. “Fuck!”</p><p>After eating, she sighs, rubbing her stomach as she walks around the house. Urz and Angel are watching her intently, making sure to help whenever possible. It’s nice that they are already protective of the little ones and herself. Urz has moved into their room to ‘keep watch’ although he ends up falling asleep all the time.  Angel always slept with them, but lately, he has been sleeping near her stomach.</p><p>Putting away a few things from upstairs, she walks towards the closet to grab their clothes. Grabbing some of his clothes, a box falls. With a groan, she makes her way towards the closet and stops when she saw an old Fornax pad.</p><p>Picking up she notices it a human-turian addition.</p><p>She smiles, “Garrus.”</p><p>
  <em>“Archangel?” She calls out but heard nothing as Garrus scanned the room trying to find the little guy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please tell me he didn’t get into any wires.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luna rolls her eyes and stands up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Angel isn’t like that. Come on help me look I’ll check upstairs you look down here.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As they search for the cat, Luna came across Garrus’s closet. When she opens it Archangel jumps out knocking over some boxes and meows at her. She puts her hands on her hips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How do you manage to just put yourself places I just don’t know.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Found him?” Garrus asks calling out to her from the first floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, let me clean up this mess though.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mess?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She hears him panic and laughs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just a few boxes relax.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sighs. “Well alright. When you're done we can talk about sleeping arrangements.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh…huh.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She starts pilling up the boxes trying to put everything in order. Until her eyes caught a Fornax label on a datapad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can have the couch while I have the bed of course. After all, it is my apartment.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yup.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She hums while scrolling the material. It was just Turian porn, which was fine, but the way some of these women were positioned made Luna wonder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I mean yes you are a female guest and you should be comfortable, but I like my bed.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah of course,” she can feel herself getting wet watching the mini videos of tied up Turian females with a ball gag in their mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Why is this turning me on? It’s Turians!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know what…have the bed. I feel bad for even saying you have the couch.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s okay Garrus.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She quietly moans as she touches herself lightly to a very flexible Turian female as the male Turian has his way with her while grabbing her neck. When the mini video was over, she scrolls even further down looking for more vids to have a release.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is everything ok up there?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looks over the balcony with a smile on her face as she sees Garrus about to get up from the couch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just you know cleaning up. My cat, my responsibility right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sits back down and turns back toward the television. Archangel jumping on his lap and laying down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright, if you need help call me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y…yeah.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She starts fingering herself to a different video, but this time it was a human female and male Turian. Luna was bent on the ground one hand balled into a fist while the other was rubbing her clit aggressively.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Hurry, so close’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I did say if you need help to call me” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luna stops and spins around. Sitting on her ass, she looks up and sees Garrus looking at her with a tent from his towel. She bites her lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry I got…um…distracted.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He picks up the Fornax and chuckles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Distracted again huh? Really? By my old Fornax?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Old?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, this was two years ago picked it up during my Spectre training.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You subscribed to human-Turian?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“After our night on Omega, I was very curious. We did things, but not everything. human-human wasn’t doing anything for me. Turian-Turian was getting boring.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiles, liking the fact she changed his sexual desires. It’s a bit, hot, to know she is the one that changed his mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, I gave it a shot, and I enjoyed it.” He twists his wrist around. “Then I meet Iika and decided to stop. Didn’t need my hand when I have the real thing.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luna laughs and leans back with her hands flat on the floor.</em>
</p><p>She giggles at the silliness of where they were before. It seems so long ago as if it’s been decades, but it’s only three years. A tear falls from her eyes, as she remembers where she was mentally, and now. Now she is pregnant with the first-ever ‘hurian’ and about to move to a bigger home with Garrus.</p><p>It’s just a huge change and scares her a little how much different her life then is now. As she continues to cry, her babies lightly kick her, and she rubs her stomach.</p><p>“I-I know, little ones, but sometimes mommy needs to cry.” She looks around the room, “This place is where I really grew out of my shell. Al-All because of your father.”</p><p>She sobs, and looks over at a mirror, that very mirror he forced her to look at to see her beauty as they had sex with each other.</p><p>
  <em>Turning her head towards the mirror, she smiles at her unkempt hair and sweating body. Her scars were still there, but she feels beautiful. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sexy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Di…did I…win the war?” Garrus pants looking at her from his position noticing the look in her eyes. She giggles and limps towards him straddling his lap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes…I am beautiful. There I said it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His mandibles twitch in happiness and she kisses him. Their tongues move around lazily and sloppily, but they didn’t care. Taking a breath, Garrus stands up and her legs wrapped securely on his waist. He then looks her in the eyes with a serious expression.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know this isn't going to just magically make you believe you are beautiful forever. I know you would still struggle. But I hope, I hope this has helped you in some way."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked surprised for a moment as a few tears fell from her eyes at his statement because it was true. Even when her ex told her she was beautiful, she would end up dismissing it after some time. He held her tightly making sure to give her Turian sounds for comfort and she whimpers laying her head on his neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘He's so strong. I feel so safe in his arms.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you so much for understanding." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He gets her to her feet and she crawls into bed with a smile on her face that wouldn't go away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Won the battle, not the war damn." He whispers and she giggles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This war is going to be a long one are you prepared?" She asked jokingly snuggling up in the covers as he stood there looking at her with a serious expression.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Until my last breath." She stops laughing and blinks.</em>
</p><p>"Garrus...?" She calls out when she hears the door downstairs open.</p><p>“Yeah! I’m sorry it took me so long to get back, Luna.” He walks upstairs to see her puffy wet eyes, “Vixen?”</p><p>She sniffs, “Just remembering our time together in this apartment, and what you have done for me.” She looks back at the mirror and smiles, “I really am beautiful, huh?”</p><p>He chuckles, “The most beautiful person I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” He walks behind her and hugs her. “There is other things I remember of this apartment as well.” He whispers, before pulling away and kissing her lips.</p><p>“Well, we still have more things to pack. Hopefully, we will be finished by tonight so we can have dinner without ordering takeout.”</p><p>He nods, “I’ll focus downstairs, but first let me change my clothes.”</p><p>She nods, and goes back to packing up the closet, as she does this; Garrus is taking off a few items from his person and finds himself staring at the bed.</p><p>
  <em>“Garrus,” she whispers, and his closed eyes open up to look at her. She reaches to touch the scars on his face, gently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He playfully went to bite her, and she quickly pulls her hand away, glaring at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Garrus!” She shouts, and he laughs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sliding his hand towards her ass he squeezes, “What is it, beautiful?” He asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She hides her face into his chest. She hates singing and believes she just wasn’t as good as her mother. However, Garrus enjoys her singing and…she wanted to sing for him…finish the song she was singing earlier that he wanted to hear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt him nuzzle her, and she giggles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Would you stop being cute and silly? A man is trying to sleep!” He laughs. When she up looks at him seriously, he stops laughing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She took a breath, “Garrus, I…I want to give you something.” She whispers, nervously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He moves some hair out of her face and looks deeply into her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you want to give me, Luna?” He asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She takes a deep breath and starts to sing,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have a darkness inside of me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was afraid of what you’ll think of me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanted to run far away from you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was afraid you’ll leave me to</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But then you stayed and cared for me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know I hurt you and I’m truly sorry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But can you see my warm feelings for you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In</em>
</p><p><em>Me</em> </p><p>He closes his eyes at the memory of her singing for him and looks over at Luna still packing. She pauses and looks at him weirdly, and he chuckles, shaking his head.</p><p>“Just remembering the song you made for me.” He whispers, and she smiles.</p><p>“I remember you wanting me to sing you it all the time.” She giggles, “I made a new song, but it’s for the twins.”</p><p>He hums, “Not going to pass down the lullaby?”</p><p>“Of course! My mother said it’s passed down from generation to generation.” She grins, “At least that’s what my grandmother said.”</p><p>He nods, “Your mother told me that.” Leaving her to pack upstairs, he makes his way downstairs to pack.</p><p>Moving around the apartment, he made notes of what could come and what couldn’t come. Luna wanted to go all out for this new home and wants new furniture. The only thing she is willing to keep is the couch.</p><p>Looking over to see it just there. It wasn’t some special cough. They have slept on it, had sex on it. Hell, they even fought on it. He starts to remember the memories of when the Illusive Man was in her head, taking control of her mentally.</p><p>Spirits that pissed him off and it was so hard not to just fall in despair, but he’s glad they got through it. With a new feeling, and a new sense of self.</p><p>Then there are good memories of when he was sinking far into his depression, and Luna was there for him. She’s always…there for him. Just like, he’s always there for her.</p><p>
  <em>“I have a friend on the ship her name is Kelly Chambers. She’s good at listening and helping people through a lot. Maybe you can give her a shot?” She smiles sweetly at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Garrus rolls his eyes and looks away from her, “That sounds like therapy.” He growls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luna looks at him confused, “What’s wrong with Therapy?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It makes me feel weak. Turians don’t do therapy; we instead spar, drink, or fuck.” He said matter-a-fatly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luna glares at him, “Weak? Do I look weak to you? Therapy is important when it comes to keeping yourself stable. Sometimes you just can’t do it alone. It’s okay to ask for help. I won’t force you to go to her Garrus, but just…think about it?” She pleads with him and he sighs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll think about it.” She smiles and stands up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Great, now I need to find what I came here for….ahh!” She grabs her book. “There we go was scared I lost this one. Then my collection would have been incomplete! So…coming back with me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You go on without me, just need to pack a few things.” She nods and heads to the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just think about it ok Garrus. See you on the ship.” </em>
</p><p>He sighs at the memory and reaches out to touch the couch. It was a dark time, wanting to let go of the pain from his deceased teammates, but not wanting to forget them. Drowning in his own guilt, it was a horrible time.</p><p>“Luna.” He whispers, taking a seat, and feeling the texture of the couch.</p><p>His mandibles twitch in happiness at this new start for them. Sure, they still have Cerberus to think about, but until they get new information.</p><p>They can relax.</p><p>It’s not as if they are not actively looking for them, but they can’t keep Luna on the ship. She needs to be in a stable place for an emergency birth.</p><p>With her being twenty-three weeks, the doctors suggest her to stay on the Citadel because there is a good chance the babies could be born early. Hopefully, it doesn’t come to that, but it’s good to have a plan.</p><p>Leaning his head back, he closes his eyes and sucks in a breath. Feeling and remembering the times they had sex on the couch. Her teasing him and acting bratty towards him.</p><p>He didn’t hear Luna walk downstairs, who stops before stepping on the last step, staring at him. He also didn’t hear her walk quietly closer to him, since she knows how to sneak upon him.</p><p>His mind is deep within a memory that will always be with him, the day he told her he loved her.</p><p>
  <em>She begins to hum his mother's sound, unconsciously and he listens not wanting to interrupt. His heart was beating, slow, so slow he could feel each beat. Time seems to have shifted and something has changed. When she started to draw on his chest with her smile, he knew what changed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you,” He said with ease.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She laughs, “Garrus, you’re such a try-hard!” She rolls her eyes and looks at him, noticing his serious face, “Garrus?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He holds her cheek, his mandible twitches, “I love you,” he said again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stares at him and starts to bite her fingers like crazy. When he saw the blood from the ripped skin, he grabs her hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She swallows, “Garrus, I…I can’t say it back. I’m not ready.” She whispers, in fear of hurting him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know. I wasn’t expecting you to say it to me. If anything, I don’t need you to say it to me. I just want you to know that I love you.” He said again, looking her in her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She nods, "just know, I'm not perfect. I will make mistakes, and I will disappoint you, sometimes...” She trails off quietly, leaning on his chest and hearing his heartbeat, breathing in his scent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He chuckles, “You’re not perfect,” he wraps his arms around her waist, “But you are special.” He whispers before resting his chin on the top of her head.</em>
</p><p>Opening his eyes, he stares into her red eyes, as she smiles at him with love and adoration. Reaching his hand up to her cheek, he leans forward and kisses her lips. Looking down, he lays his head on her stomach and fixes himself on the couch. The twins kick at him, and he sighs at the feeling.</p><p>“You really are special.” He whispers as she rubs his sensitive fringe.</p><p>“You are special too, Garrus.”</p><p>He rubs her stomach, eyeing it for a while, before lifting his head  “What did I do to ever have you in my life?”</p><p>She smiles, “You were there for me.”</p><p>Their heads touch.</p><p>“You never abandoned me, even when the going gets tough.”</p><p>He closes his eyes, “You were there for me as well, Luna.” He cups her cheek, and lightly caress it with his thumb, “Even though our fights, I knew you were there for and with me.”</p><p>
  <em>"I wish we could stay here forever," he whispers and lay down next to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not saying a word, she rests her head on his chest and listens to his beating heart, and they fell asleep. </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Garrus groans lightly, until Luna tossing and turning in bed, punches him in his face.</p><p>“What the…!”</p><p>He gets another punch to the face, and he gasps, falling over the bed. Jumping up from the floor, he looks at Luna who is groaning and finally waking up with sweat coating the bed.</p><p>She sits up with a frown on her face, and just angry as she looks with her mate looking at her in pure shock.</p><p>“What!?”</p><p>He blinks, “Are you okay?”</p><p>She looks at him and in a split second starts to cry, “I’m so hot!” taking her clothes off, she stands up, “And the twins won’t stop moving.” He looks at her stomach to see a small movement.</p><p>“Awe.” He smiles at the movement until he gets a pillow to his face.</p><p>Luna glares, “No! Now ‘awe’ this is the worst!” She sobs, “You think they would just make me relax, but they couldn’t even let me do that.” Naked as ever, she starts to walk around in their room glaring at anything.</p><p>He chuckles, “Want a bath, Vixen?”</p><p>She nods, and he picks her up bridal style, bringing her to the bathroom. While she sat on the toilet using it, he starts the bath.</p><p>“I didn’t even know I had to pee until I was in the bathroom.” She sniffs, “I’m glad I’m not throwing up though.” She smiles.</p><p>“See. Just need to think positive.” After the bath is drawn, he takes his clothes off and gets in first. Luna smiles and puts her hair in a bun before joining him in the tub.</p><p>As they enjoy their bath, Garrus talk about the next thing on the agenda is to get people to help them move their pack things into the new home. Luna brings up asking the crew and paying them extra to do it to which he nods and agrees with her.</p><p>The babies would sometimes move inside of her, and they watch in amazement at seeing their hands pushing out of her stomach, making grasping motions. Garrus asked her what’s it feels like, and she explains that it just feels like a poke if anything.</p><p>Sometimes whenever they push their hands hard enough, Garrus would place his hands there just to feel it, and it would ‘grab’ at him. Luna soon joins in, forgetting how angry she was at them for keeping her up.</p><p>“Their beautiful.” She whispers as another hand tries to ‘grab’ at her.</p><p>He hums, rubbing her stomach, “I can’t wait for them to be born.” He sighs, “Me a dad. Spirits. It’s really happening.”</p><p>She giggles, “Is someone getting nervous?”</p><p>“Yes, yes I am.” He leans back, “I am terrified I might fuck up, and I don’t know what to do. My dad gave me a really nice talk the last we saw him, but fuck…”</p><p>“Hey, no cursing, they can hear you.” She giggles at another poke, proving her point.</p><p>He starts to massages her back, “Sorry.”</p><p>She sighs, leaning back on him, and closing her eyes. She finally feels cool, and wish to stay like this for a while. There is a moment of slipping into consciousness, but she keeps herself awake. Garrus calls out to her, and she hums.</p><p>“We should figure out names.” His mandible twitches, “I still want to name our daughter Cinnamon.”</p><p>She blinks, “What?” Then laughs, “You’re serious about the name!?”</p><p>“Yup!” He chuckles, “I love it. Cinnamon Vakarian.”</p><p>“And her nickname will but, Cina.”</p><p>He nods, “Now you’re getting it.” She hums, “Hey, you get to name our son.”</p><p>She smiles, rubbing her stomach, “I don’t know yet.”</p><p>After their bath, Luna is finally feeling cool again. Garrus turns on the air conditioner while making sure she doesn’t sleep naked because it can get cold after a while.</p><p>As Luna sleeps, he puts on his Spectre face and makes his way downstairs on their cough. It’s the only thing that isn’t covered, or packed, and it gave him time to look through files on his omni-tool. He much prefers to be on his computer, but his omni-tool is just as good, if not better.</p><p>He clicks on a file name called Cerberus and reads on what the other Spectres have found. There seem to be other facilities just like the one on Horizon that they destroyed, which is good. It seems the one on Horizon was the main source, so now the others are crumbling. These other faculties had surviving humans that were forced to have modified Element X into their systems.</p><p>The other thing that he found is Spectre Bao looked into the Cerberus scientists that Kai Leng spoke about. They were recused and brought somewhere safe away from the public since the regular civilians were infected with Element X, and they need to monitor the progress. As for the scientists, many of them were integrated by the Alliance, and some were sent to prison.</p><p>Putting his omni-tool away, he sighs in happiness, Cerberus is going down pretty damn hard, and they can sleep soundly without the worry of them. Hopefully, once the twins are born, Cerberus is taken down, and the Illusive Man is brought into custody. Which he would use his Spectre status to kill that piece of garbage.</p><p>Getting up, he looks for a bottle of brandy, looking outside their window, he toasts.</p><p>“To you Kai Leng, you might have been on the wrong side of history, and a piece of shit,” He sighs, “But you really came through, and we are going to take your father down.” He nods, “I promise to help keep your daughter safe and sound.” He whispers and takes a drink.</p><p>“As do I.” He turns around to see his beautiful mate smiling at him with a soda can in her hand. He chuckles, and ‘clink’ their drinks, toasting to Kai Leng, drinking to him.</p><p>When morning came around, Luna is in her normal clothes waiting for Garrus to finish up in the bathroom. She’s ready to call out to him but stops as seeing him walking downstairs.</p><p>“Ready?” He asks, and she nods.</p><p>Leaving the apartment, they made their way to their car. Luna sits with a sigh, as she feels her back hurting. Garrus takes a seat at the driver’s seat and starts to drive to the private hospital. They chat a little, but ultimately staying quiet during the ride. It was a nice comfortable silence, nothing too bad.</p><p>Luna giggles as she watches the traffic and Garrus looks at her weird.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I just remembered a year ago when we were flying and I gave you a blow job.”</p><p>He laughs, “Right. The dance.” He sighs, “Damn time has passed.” He whispers, and she nods humming.</p><p>“That dance, I still have it.” She brings it up on her omni-tool and watches it, “It was so beautiful. I hated that I didn’t know what to do, but you lead nicely.”</p><p>He sighs in happiness thinking of the memory. “I remember looking at you and realizing how beautiful you look in just about anything.” He laughs, “You had mascaras running down her eyes, cum from her mouth, and you were still fucking beautiful.”</p><p>She licks her lips, “I love your cum, Daddy.” She whispers.</p><p>He looks at her huskily, “Don’t start Vixen.” He winks at her, “Let’s wait until after the doctor's visit.”</p><p>She grins, leaning over and kissing his twitching mandibles, “Whatever you want, Daddy.”</p><p>Reaching the hospital, Garrus helps Luna out of the car, and they made their way inside. Their entrance didn’t have people around, only security. Luna didn’t pay them much mind as she holds Garrus’s hand.</p><p>The first person they saw is Laena who is talking to a Salarian who is nodding and leaves her to do something she told him to do. Turning around she looks at them and smiles.</p><p>“Happy to see you two.”</p><p>Luna smiles, “Yup ready for our ultrasound.” Rubbing her stomach.</p><p>“The babies have been really active lately.” Garrus chuckles, “They are poking their little hands from her stomach.”</p><p>Laena giggles, “Yes, they are growing.” She lays her hand on LLuna'sstomach and smiles at her grandchildren, “You don’t know how happy and ready I am to be a grandmother.”</p><p>Luna lays her hand on top of her mother’s, “I’m so happy for you to be here for us, mom. I don’t know how many times I can tell you this.”</p><p>“Oh? You both are here already.” Miranda gives them a small smile.</p><p>“Miranda!” Luna walks over to her, and hugs her, “I heard Mikala is here, may we see her before we do the ultrasound.”</p><p>Miranda smiles and nods “Yes, of course! This way.”</p><p>They made their way towards a small lab, and inside was Mikala inside her tube. Luna stares within the tank, and lightly touches it. Mikaila was beautiful.</p><p>“Have you figured out how long she has until she is born?” Luna turns over to Miranda who can’t keep her eyes off the little one.</p><p>With a nod, she turns to her, “Yes, a little as two weeks from now.” She smiles, “I was able to heal anything my father did wrong with her.” She sighs, “I can’t believe they were trying to make her into some kind of thing.”</p><p>Laena frowns, “I looked over the notes, and it does concern me. If Jack can create something like that.” She shakes her head, “Imagine what he could do.”</p><p>“That’s why what Kai Leng did was a good thing.” Garrus said, “If he didn’t do what he did, we would be in a very different spot right now.”</p><p>Miranda nods, “I agree.” She closes her eyes, remembering the last time she kissed him. The last time she touching and holding him. “I wish he had a body I can bury, but I can’t even have that.” She frowns.</p><p>Laena takes Miranda in her arms and rubs her back, “it's okay. Remember what I said, take your time.” Miranda nods, and sniffs.</p><p>“Thank you so much for everything, Dr.Shepard.”</p><p>Luna smiles and they finally allowed Mikaila to continue her growing as they made their way to the ultrasound.</p><p>Watching the babies always made Luna and Garrus just fall into happiness. There is nothing else in the world that could make them more about than to watch the little ones and to hear their hearts beating.</p><p>It was music to their ears, and couldn’t get enough of it. There is a small fear that…something could go wrong, but they have hope in the technology that could help the babies through it. Miranda continues to tell them the babies are looking healthy and their organs are growing nicely.</p><p>There is still a bit of concern with the hearts, especially since the boy has his heart growing on the opposite side of where it needs to be. Then there is a girl who doesn’t seem to have a vocal cord.</p><p>After learning this, all Luna could do is cry because she’s scared, scared she won’t be able to hold them in her arms and watch them grow.</p><p>“There have been rare cases of this, Shepard.” Miranda starts, whiling rubbing her shoulders, “It’s not common, but I can assure you having his heart growing on the left side isn’t going to harm him.”</p><p>“And our daughter?” Garrus asks.</p><p>Miranda sighs, “She has weak lungs, and her vocal cords haven’t grown.”</p><p>“Which means?” Luna sniffs.</p><p>“Which means she’s going to be born mute. That doesn’t mean we can’t fix that in the future once she’s grown. As for the lungs, when she is born we are going to need her to go into ICU for a while.” She sighs.</p><p>Luna whimpers, “My poor baby girl.” She rubs her stomach, feeling a small kick, “it's okay Cinnamon. Everything is going to be okay.” Garrus lays his hand on her stomach.</p><p>“Everything will be okay.” He reassures Luna.</p><p>Laena kissing her forehead, “I know it’s scary, Luna, but be strong.” She smiles, “Your children are going to be found. With modern medicine, these complications are manageable.”</p><p>Luna nods with a smile, “I knew continuing this would cause them to have some sort of complication.” She sighs, “I’m glad it’s not life-threatening.”</p><p>“Good! Need to stay positive!” Laena smiles, “Now how about I cook for everyone here, huh? That could lighten the mood.”</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “If there is anything that could help it would be your cooking.” He said, trying not to let his fear overtake him. Their children are going to be strong, and they will survive.</p><p>
  <em>Spirits, please let things be okay.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>A week later, Luna is instructing people left and right what to carry and bring to the moving truck with a grin on her face. Joker is sitting down, drinking some juice pointing out to others what they are missing.</p><p>Luna giggles, as James glares at Joker, “Stop, don’t anger my workers.”</p><p>Joker laughs, “This is fun! Sometimes it’s great having my disability.”</p><p>Luna rolls her eyes, “Hey I can carry that.” She walks over to a small box that dropped, but Garrus is quick to stop her.</p><p>“Oh, hell no. No carrying for you.” He struggles to pick up the box since he’s carrying others.</p><p>“Garrus just let me help a little.” She goes to bend down, but groans, feeling a bit dizzy. “Okay, I can’t do it.”</p><p>Garrus frowns, “This is why I didn’t want you to do anything.”</p><p>“I got it.”</p><p>They turn around to see a smiling Anderson.</p><p>“Uncle David.” Luna smiles brightly, as he picks up the box and places it on the boxes Garrus is holding.</p><p>He smiles at her, “How are you, baby girl?”</p><p>She rubs her stomach, “Managing. How are you?” She felt nervous, but the more people that have been accepting her and her babies, the more she’s feeling to open up.</p><p>“I’m alright. Came by to see if you need any help moving.” He looks at her stomach, “And to congratulate you on being the first human to give birth to…what are they call?” He tilts his head, and snaps his fingers, “hurian, is what people are calling them.”</p><p>She nods, “Yup. I told myself, I don’t care what others think, and so far, people have been pretty accepting.” She giggles, “I think it’s because people are so damn nosey.”</p><p>Garrus comes back, “Or people know there are different things in the galaxy and there is no reason to worry about something else that’s new.” He looks at Anderson, “Thank you for coming by.”</p><p>“Of course, son.” He nods, “Tell me. Are you ready to become a father?”</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “Yes.” He looks at Luna, “I’ve been ready for a while. It was Luna I was trying to convince.” He rubs his neck, “Would have preferred after Cerberus, but I think we are fine after we dealt with the facility on Horizon.”</p><p>David frowns, “To think they were experimenting on people under our nose.” He shakes his head, “The Alliance is in chaos right now. So many people are doing a witch hunt.”</p><p>“Why?” Luna ask.</p><p>“Because multiple people allowed them to do what they did there.” He sighs, “We just need to find out who.”</p><p>“I’ll look into it once my office is set up.” She smiles, “Until then, I am going to sit down because my feet are killing me.”</p><p>“Anderson!” John calls out with a big smile on his face.</p><p>Anderson laughs, “I can’t believe it’s you in the flesh.”</p><p>They both hug each other and Luna smiles, giving them time to catch up. Walking over to Joker, she sits down next to him.</p><p>He laughs, “You’re going to start waddling, and once that happens.” He grins, “I’ll throw in all my jokes.”</p><p>She smiles sweetly at him, “And I will break all the bones in your body. Just because I am pregnant doesn’t mean I don’t have to strength to do it.”</p><p>He grimaces, “Ouch.”</p><p>They chuckle and continue to have a small chat with each other as more people came to help with the move.</p><p>Even Miranda, when Luna told her not to come by, came to help. Garrus is carrying the cough with his father and Kaidan’s help, while Laena is using her biotics, talking to Miranda and Jack about something. Her father is showing off to some of the women, but mainly her mother, and Anderson.</p><p>Rubbing her stomach, Luna smiles at all the people coming to help. She feels lucky to have her ‘family’ with her during this time. Even as Cerberus continues to loom in the background, causing her to worry and fear at the possibility of what could happen if they didn’t find them.</p><p>It was the night cycle when the moving was over, and all that is left is for them to unpack. She tells everyone goodbye, and a few of them told her they will stop by to help unpack. Her mother told her if anything happens to call her, and that they need to start building a bag for when she’s about to give birth.</p><p>Garrus is unpacking a few things in their bedroom upstairs, while she orders some food for them. As she waits, she starts to unpack the kitchen, humming to herself.</p><p>“You better not be carrying something big, Luna.” He calls out to her as he walks into the kitchen.</p><p>She giggles, “Oh hush.” She smiles as he wraps his arms around her, bringing her close to him.</p><p>“When’s the food coming?” He whispers behind her neck, causing her to giggle at the tickling feeling.</p><p>“They said as soon as thirty minutes.”</p><p>He pulls back, “What did you order?”</p><p>She grins, “Food, Garrus. Food.” She walks out of his arms, and picks up a few cups, placing them inside the cupboard.</p><p>He starts to pick up the boxes with pots, and such, placing them inside their respected places. It took them thirty minutes to unpack half of the kitchen to have the door single their food have arrived. Too tired, and wanting to rest her feet, Luna went into the back yard to gaze at the pool and the flying cars.</p><p>Garrus came outside after setting up the food for them to eat. He grumbles a little at the amount of food she orders but didn’t question too much since she is eating for three.</p><p>As they ate, Luna turns on the pool lights to watch it glow. It was beautiful, and she couldn’t help but sigh at feeling good. There is that inch against Cerberus, but she tells it to shut up since she wants to just enjoy her new home.</p><p>“How do you feel, Mommy?” He chuckles.</p><p>She turns to him, and drinks from her straw, “I feel great.” Putting her hand out for him to hold, “I have the love of my life, two new lives within me, and my dream pool home.” She grins.</p><p>He smiles, grabbing her hand and squeezing, “I feel the same way.” He whispers, kissing the back of her hand as the night continues to loom over them.</p><p>***</p><p>He was losing all control, and she could see it a mile away. As she stands there, she watches him talk to investors or some Alliance higher-ups. They are trying to get away to save their own skin after what happened on Horizon.</p><p>“You will do what I say!” TIM screams, throwing his whiskey on the ground. There are about twelve other people on the screen, looking smug against him, but she could tell they are panicking.</p><p>“We are sorry; TIM, but we cannot help you no longer.” The female said, “The last thing we need is the Alliance on us right now.”</p><p>“We need to protect ourselves.” Another female said.</p><p>TIM growls, “I made all of you. If it weren’t for me, we wouldn’t have the power we have now.” He clutches his hand, glaring at them.</p><p>“You seem to need some time to breathe, TIM.” A man said with his hands folded, “What you thought you did for us was merely nothing more than to help up enhance our money flow.”</p><p>“You can’t cut me out!”</p><p>“In actuality, we can.”</p><p>“Goodbye TIM.”</p><p>Each video cuts off, one by one, and Eva swallows, knowing he's going to direct his anger towards her soon enough. Ever since the Spectres, TIM has gradually started to lose more and more control of himself.</p><p>Obsessed with the idea of taking control over everything instead of wanting to place humanity on top. She knew what he was like from the moment she got to know him, she just never thought he could lose himself so much.</p><p>Was he always like this? A man who is trying so hard to control everything because he lacks control of even himself?</p><p>Must be.</p><p>The way he treats everyone, looking down at even more of the people he said will be in power with him. It was all going to come crashing down eventually, right?</p><p>Why didn’t she see this before?</p><p>This would have helped her get away before it got this bad. She was the perfect lover to him and did everything he wanted. He is her master, and she, his slave. She didn’t mind it at all, and when things got a bit more painful in the bedroom, she welcomed it.</p><p>Now….she hates it.</p><p>He slaps her again, and she whimpers, trying not to cry in front of him as he takes her roughly. He kept telling her he’s in control, and that she is nothing. Once his project is finished, he is going to rule the galaxy with an iron fist. Starting with killing off the Shepards once and for all.</p><p>The Shepards he says, but she knows who he is really after.</p><p>Laena Shepard.</p><p>The red-eyed doctor, who has plagued his mind ever since she ran away from him. It was the first time he has ever lost control of something. It’s the first time he became his father, and he vowed to never be like that man. She never knew his life beforehand as TIM never spoke about it, but she did know his father was an abusive asshole who lost his wife to an Asari.</p><p>Something changed in young TIM that day; she knows it, and the only one with that knowledge.</p><p>Is Laena Shepard.</p><p>The first time seeing Laena Shepard was from a file on TIM’s desk. Eva thought she was a beautiful brown skin woman, with deep red eyes that seem to look into her soul even from the computer screen. There is a sinister look in her eyes and when she learned that Laena is the Turian Butcher, it all made sense.</p><p>Meeting Laena for the first time was different though. Watching as TIM took control of her from the window. At the time, she was jealous and didn’t want Laena to become his. She called for more employees just to stop Laena from fully falling into the trap of becoming TIM’s slave because she’s TIM’s slave.</p><p>In a way, she saved Laena.</p><p>Now here she was bleeding, and hurting all over her body because she wanted TIM. What cruel karma is this? She saved Laena! Why must she be tortured to this!?</p><p>Then she starts to remember Kimiko Leng, Kai Leng’s mother. That woman didn’t deserve the life she was forced into. She didn’t deserve the beatings and rape. She didn’t deserve the forcefulness of being TIM’s bitch. Not a slave, his bitch.</p><p>Giving birth to Kai must have been the most terrifying thing she ever had to do. Must have been why she slit her throat in front of him.</p><p>Was it to get back at TIM? Or was it to get away from it all finally?</p><p>Either way, it changed Kai. Eva watched him fall deeper and deeper into darkness, until that woman, Miranda, came into the picture. Miranda had ideals, and it was clear she felt for the ad of ‘humanity above all’.</p><p>It’s something they always did, something they always do to get more and more people like Miranda into the mix. They flock to them like a herd of cows, wanting to get humanity on top, because that is what they wanted.</p><p>“Cora, baby.” She whispers, calling for her sweet angel, “Daddy is gone, for now, you can come out.”</p><p>Her little angel came out with sad eyes, and Eva knew she was crying. Quickly, Cora runs to her and hugs her tiny arms around her neck.</p><p>“It’s okay, baby. Don’t cry. You’re a big girl.” She whispers.</p><p>“Mommy hurt.” She whispers, looking at her with sad eyes.</p><p>Eva nods, “But, it’s okay because mommy is strong.”</p><p>They slept quietly ignoring the hums of the ship they are on. In Eva’s mind, she prays for an escape away from TIM away from all of this. If she has to die, so be it, only if Cora lives, she will be okay with it. After all the bad she has done.</p><p>She deserves to die.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Tu-Fira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A life is gone, but another is born</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garrus lazily watches Luna looking at herself in the mirror with a frown on her face. Her stomach is really pushing out now since they are now in the third trimester. They didn’t think they will make it to the third trimester, but here they are, and there she is.</p><p>Feeling as if she’s going to explode at any point.</p><p>“The bigger I get, the more I think to myself.” She turns around to look at him with sad eyes, “Will I ever be the same.”</p><p>He blinks, “Of course you will.” He motions for her to come to him, “Come here.”</p><p>She pouts, “No, you’re just going to hold me until I feel better.” Turning back to the mirror, she pokes her stomach, “Let me be miserable at my completely changed body.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes and walks over to her. “Every time you are feeling like this I need to remind you how beautiful you are.”</p><p>She sniffs, “Thank you.” She gasps clutching her stomach, “Oh god!”</p><p>He panics, “What is it?”</p><p>“Fuck, I think I’m going into labor!” She groans at the pain, but then it’s gone after taking a step. Garrus was already out the door to ready the car. “Strange.”</p><p>“Alright! Let’s go have some babies!” He shouts from downstairs.</p><p>“Uh…Garrus everything is fine.” She walks downstairs to see him looking at her oddly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>She hums, “Let me call my mother.” After a few minutes, Laena is showing up on a screen in their kitchen with some food in her mouth.</p><p>Swallowing her food, she smiles, “Hello.”</p><p>“Hey, mom. I think I had a contraction?” She groans again, feeling that pain once more.</p><p>Laena nods, “Remember you need to time them. Once they are coming regularly you are going into labor.” She crosses her arms, “If it’s irregular you are experiencing Braxton Hicks Contractions.”</p><p>“What is that?” Garrus crosses his arms.</p><p>She smiles, “It’s just the body preparing you for the birth, Luna. You are twenty-nine weeks, so expect this to happen for a while until the actual birth.”</p><p>Luna sighs, “Great. I thought the hot flashes, the throwing up, and the back pain are the only things to worry about.” She glares, “I hate being pregnant!”</p><p>Laena nods, “I understand my moon. I love you, but you were the worst when inside of me.” She laughs, “Still, I will go through it all over if I were going to have you again.” She smiles warmly.</p><p>“Mom.” She smiles.</p><p>“I will continue my breakfast now. Remember to go baby shopping for their room.”</p><p>With the call over, Luna sighs and smiles up at Garrus who looks to be deep in thought. She tilts her head, wondering what’s he thinking, and he looks down at her with a nod.</p><p>“Baby shopping?”</p><p>She nods, “Let’s go!”</p><p>While walking around the shopping area, Luna knew she was getting looks, and she didn’t really care. Shopping isn’t something she enjoys, but just for her babies, she going to love the shit out of it.</p><p>The longer looks were from species with a great sense of smell, such as Krogans and turians. The turians would stop what they are doing and saying just to look at them. Clearly able to spell the turian like smell coming from her body that wasn’t a mating smell at all. Garrus would get a lot more protective of her along with Urz who barks whenever someone wanted to ask her a question.</p><p>If this was a few weeks back, she would be trying to hide, but now, there is no reason to hide it all. It was going to happen anyway. Would she have liked the babies to be born before the knowledge and gossips become widespread? Yes, but it is what it is.</p><p>“Okay, look at this?” She grins holding up an onesie to show Garrus.</p><p>He nods, “It’s cute.” He reads the words on the onesie and chuckles, “Best baby ever?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Who’s going to get it? Our daughter or son?” His mandible twitch.</p><p>She hums, “Okay, neither because they both are the best.” Turning back, she picks up another, “How about this one!?”</p><p>He narrows his eyes, “No.”</p><p>“Awe, come on, it’s cute.”</p><p>“Too many colors.”</p><p>They debated and bought more clothes for the babies. Then made their way in to buy items for the babies such as toys and helpful things to help them get around the home or just to lay down lazily. It wasn’t until they are buying safety items for the twins when someone came up to them.</p><p>Turning around Luna looks at the turian female who is smiling at her, and her stomach shows she’s pregnant. Not as big as Luna’s and it’s a tiny bulge.</p><p>“Can I help you?” She asks, almost in an annoying way, but calms herself by showing the female a smile.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” She fidgets, “It’s a bit hard uh…” She sighs, “Please understand I don’t mean to be of annoyance.”</p><p>Luna frowns, “Relax and take a breath. I’m not going to kill you.” She gives her another smile, this time a bit more sincere, “Is there anything you will like?”</p><p>“I want to say congratulation, and that….that you are my hero.” She lets out a breath.</p><p>Luna blinks, “Oh…uh, you’re welcome.” She shifts to one leg, “I didn’t expect that at all.” She rubs her stomach to calm down and the turian’s mandible twitches in happiness.</p><p>“My name is Quinla.” She gives Luna her hand to shake, “It’s so nice to meet you, Commander Shepard.”</p><p>Luna nods, shaking her hand, “It’s nice to meet you as well.”</p><p>“Okay, I got the tub order, what else do we need?” Garrus walks over to Luna and stops at seeing a turian female standing there.</p><p>“You’re Garrus Vakarian!” She gasps, “It’s so nice to meet you as well.”</p><p>Luna chuckles, “Let me guess, he’s also your hero?”</p><p>She nods, “You both are! You don’t understand how hard it is to come out and say that I have a human lover to others of my race.” She sighs, “Ever since it’s been known that you both are mates, more humans and turians have been open about it.”</p><p>“I’m glad people are opening up.” Garrus rubs his fringe, “Although I wish we can just live normally and not have to be in the public eyes.” He sighs.</p><p>Luna frowns, “So many people are watching us, and it’s annoying.” She feels a kick, “Doesn’t help what we are having is going to be known very soon.”</p><p>The female looks at her oddly, before gasping, “So the rumors are true.” Her eyes grew wide looking at Luna’s stomach, “A new species, what a feat. How much can you both do!?”</p><p>Luna hums, “I guess it was bound to happen.” She looks up at Garrus, “Would you rather people think I cheated on you or to know what's going on.” She giggles at his expression of indifference.</p><p>“I would rather people just know.” He shrugs, “Get it over with and move on with our lives.”</p><p>She tilts her head, “Do you think people will be annoyed with us? This is something extraordinary.” She bites her lips.</p><p>“I think so.” He crosses his arms, “But as long as they don’t become a hindrance, I won’t do much about it.”</p><p>She grins, “We are Spectres.” She looks intensely with a dark look in her eyes, “Just use our Spectre powers if things get outta hand.”</p><p>“She’s mad with power.” Garrus jokes and Luna snaps out of her dark look, slapping his arm.</p><p>“Shut up.” She giggles, but stops when she saw Quinla look at her in fear, “Don’t worry, you’re fine.” She grins.</p><p>Quinla coughs, “Right!” She hides her shock at seeing Luna so sinister looking. “If it makes you feel any better, the rumors are very small, and only a few are really thinking it’s true.”</p><p>Luna nods, “Thank you.”</p><p>“Are you a reporter?”</p><p>She shakes her head, “No, I just sell flowers.”</p><p>Luna gasps, “Can we buy flowers from you? We just got a new home, and I want to add a garden.” She grins.</p><p>“That’s wonderful! Gardens are important and nice.”</p><p>Luna claps.</p><p>“Stop by my shop to pick what you will like. We have seeds, gardening items, and even a few books to get you started!”</p><p>“Thank you so much. We will stop by.”</p><p>After saying goodbye to Quinla, they resume their shopping. By night cycle, they made it back home with Luna complaining about her back. Garrus, already on the case, took some items and brought them back into the twin’s room. Then made his way over to his mate to give her a massage.</p><p>“I want them out of me!” She cries, angry and annoyed.</p><p>He chuckles, “Almost over, Vixen.”</p><p>She sighs, “I want sex.” His brow plate raises, “Give me sex, Daddy.”</p><p>“Just like that? Not even a bit of teasing?” He chuckles, taking a seat by her.</p><p>She glares, “I don’t have the energy to tease.” She mews, laying her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“So, no sex.” He turns on their screen, and puts on a show, “Let’s just relax.”</p><p>She mutters, and lays her head on his thighs, “Sex tomorrow?” She yawns, closing her eyes, and falling asleep.</p><p>He hums, combing her curly hair, “Sex tomorrow.” He whispers, turning back towards the screen.</p><p>***</p><p>The next day, Garrus wakes up to see Luna isn’t there, but the shower is going.</p><p>With a chuckle, he changes into a human and makes his way inside to hear her singing softly to herself. Naked, he walks behind her, and wraps his arms around her, kissing her neck.</p><p>She screams, turning around to see Garrus in his human form. He burst out laughing and she starts to hit him, before taking the showerhead and spaying him in the face. Gasping, Garrus grabs it from her hand and starts to wet her body.</p><p>She giggles, and reaches up to kiss his lips. He moans at the feeling of soft lips, and pulls her close to him, grabbing her ass. Their tongues danced around each other, twisting and tugging as their lips hungrily kiss. Garrus grabs her lower lips with his teeth and her red eyes glint with excitement.</p><p>She pulls away, “You are getting really good at kissing me as a human.” She grins, playing with his wet hair.</p><p>He shivers at the contact. “Yeah, I have a good teacher.” He swallows, “Still sensitive, Luna.” He groans as she lightly pulls at the hair, and he could feel his cock swell with want.</p><p>She licks her lips, “I know.”</p><p>She kisses his chest, licking at the water that drips down from it. Looking down, she eyes his cock, wanting to drink from him, but realizes how hard that will be.</p><p>He chuckles, seeing her eyes. “You can do it later.” His cock twitch as he thought of a different way to enjoy his mate. “Why don’t you turn around, Vixen.” He whispers in her ears, and she bites her lips.</p><p>Turning around, her hands lay on the wall, and she bends as far as she can, which isn’t much, showing him her wet pussy. He starts to rub the outer wall, causing her to moan, and shake in anticipation.</p><p>Getting used to his five fingers was a bit weird, but not too hard to understand. With two fingers, he enters her slowly, and she moans, popping her hips a little. His cock drips precum, wanting to bury deep into her, but he could wait.</p><p>“Open your legs wider.”</p><p>He commands, and she listens, opening her legs as wide she could. His fingers start to move faster in and out of her, feeling the slickness with each movement. Her hand clutches against the wall as the water showers on her body, and her body heats up.</p><p>“Daddy.” She whimpers, as her knees shake, but she holds on.</p><p>He starts to kiss and suck at her neck, humping into her legs with his cock rubbing at her thighs. His other hand is laying on the wall for support, as his body bend above her.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Vixen.” He groans, nibbling at her ears, and causing her to moan.</p><p>She moans, “Y-yeah?”</p><p>He hums, removing his fingers, and thinking of something. With a grin, he processed to check her out, ‘frisking’ her a bit. This caused her to tilt her head at the wall in confusion about what he is doing.</p><p>“Ma’am, I’m going to have to arrest you for being so sexy.” He smirks, as he licks his lips at his wonderful mate standing there with her legs open for him.</p><p>She looks over her shoulder and huffs, “Garrus.” She whines and turns around, but he stops her, chuckling.</p><p>“Uh-ah, Ma’am you know the drill. On the wall and spread 'em.” He grins, at her eyes changing.</p><p>“Yes, Officer.” She winks and goes back towards the wall to lay her hands on it for stability.</p><p>He studies her body and shape, “Damn. You make one man happy in your life, don’t you?” He whispers and reaches around to rub her stomach.</p><p>“Problem officer?” She moans at his soft touches.</p><p>He pulls away, “Nope, just checking out the package you are holding.” He winks, “Need to make sure everything is safe.”</p><p>She giggles, “I can assure you, Officer Vakarian. Everything is safe.” She grins, “Locked and loaded for the next few weeks.” They couldn’t help but laugh before Garrus leans forward and kisses her softly on the neck.</p><p>Getting into position to enter her with his cock, he places his hands on her waist, and he slips inside, nice and easy. Luna moans at the tenderness and enjoys the love and care he’s showing her right now as he completely dips into her.</p><p>Feeling her tightness is always something he looks forward to when he’s fitting inside her. He’s glad the tech doesn’t change his size, because he’s always thought of them as perfect for everything, including sex.</p><p>He almost chuckles as he moves his hips; maybe Luna’s romantic heart is influencing him. The water hits them as he slowly thrusts into her. She whimpers, squeezing him with her walls, and he groans in her ears.</p><p>“Luna.” He murmurs, laying his head on her hair, taking in her scent.</p><p>She’s panting and pushing back into him with increasing speed. Using his hand, he travels up to her mouth and starts to stick his fingers inside.</p><p>For a while, he’s been wanting to do this to her. It’s an odd kink they both have been enjoying together whenever he’s in his human form and on rare occasions, his true form. At first, he hated himself for liking it, but the more he did it with her, the more he has desired it. Her tongue spins around his human fingers, sucking and gagging on them as he roughly fucks her mouth with them. It’s addicting to his dominant side, and he learned that it’s okay.</p><p>Besides, Luna craves it, so who is he to not comply with his submissive.</p><p>So much, control of his Vixen, and she loves giving it to him. He watches her eyes change black while looking at them, and is amazed that he could still read the emotions in them. They are black abysses, but they tell a story of want, lust, and love. He smiles, and she smiles back at him as his fingers continue to fuck her mouth.</p><p>Pulling out of her mouth, he brings his hand back onto her waist, as she pants from the mouth fucking. Drool falls from her mouth as she continues to look at him, and her intense eyes turn him on, even more, making him quicken his pace.</p><p>Throwing her head down, her hair covers and sticks on her face as it shakes with each movement. Back and forth, back and forth, her hair will move smack against the wall. She bites her lips hard as he starts to pound faster into her, lightly punching the wall with each thrust.</p><p>His hands hold her tighter, and she wishes for him to dig into her skin as he always does. She begs for his turian form, and he relents, changing back to her desired form. Using his talons, he scratches her, causing her to bleed, and this gets him wild. The blood drops onto the floor of their shower, pooling into the drain.</p><p>Luna shouts in pain and pleasure as he increases the pressure around her waist with his talons. Garrus, growls, taking in the scent of her blood and the feeling of it.</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes!” She gasps and moans loudly as the rhythm of their movement picks up.</p><p>Using one of her hands, she reaches down towards her clit, and rubs. Her heart is racing as she could feel herself about to reach her end.</p><p>He grunts, “Come on Vixen, cum for Daddy.” He licks her neck with his long tongue.</p><p>She grins as drool runs down her mouths and she gasps, trying to not crumble while rubbing herself faster and faster. Garrus hold her tighter now, wrapping his long arms around and under her bulging stomach to keep her from falling while pumping into her faster. Her breast is bouncing up and down, smacking against her chest, and her knees are bucking.</p><p>“I’m….I’m!” She gasps, and her body glows, pushing power into her lover as she cums.</p><p>Garrus grunts, feeling the intense power coursing through him. It’s as if there is a pressure that wanted to get out, but he’s holding it from exploding. He holds the door tightly, but the door opens, and a wave of pleasure flies everywhere in his body. He gasps, holding her still as he cums into her. He thrusts a bit more, finishing himself inside of her.</p><p>Pulling away, he groans and licks the water and sweat from her body. With a tired moan, Luna turns around to kiss his mouth, and gasps in the kiss at his eyes changing back from the black abyss to his regular eyes.</p><p>“Oh god.” She whispers.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>She narrows her eyes into his, “Your eyes were black for a moment!” She gasps, “Oh god! Oh god!” She panics.</p><p>Garrus swallows, looking worried.</p><p>After their shower, Luna calls her mother and tells her what happen, minus intense sexual details.</p><p>Laena hums, “It seems when you are orgasm sing,” Luna blushes, “Your powers are pushing so much into his body that it’s forcing a change.” She smiles, “I don’t think it’s a permanent thing, so don’t worry Garrus, no Element X in your body.”</p><p>“But why now, mom?”</p><p>“That’s the winning question. I don’t know. I don’t have the data.” She looks frustrated.”</p><p>Garrus sighs, “Does this mean we can’t have sex?”</p><p>Laena chuckles, “No, you can still have sex. My best idea is that with Luna pregnant, she is exerting a lot of powers that show in yours.” She shrugs, “I could be wrong, but how about we meet later this week and have a small checkup, okay?”</p><p>He nods, “Thank you, Dr.Shepard.”</p><p>With the call over, Luna lays on her side, and side, “I’m sorry Garrus.” She looks at him, “Did it hurt?”</p><p>He shakes his head, “No, it felt fine. If anything it was the most powerful orgasm I’ve ever felt in my entire life.” He lays in front of her and bends his head towards hers. “Yes, even every other time we had sex.” He chuckles, “It was amazing, and I’m ashamed to say I want to feel it again.”</p><p>She giggles, “Well, not now.” Kissing his nose, “I’m so exhausted, I can’t move.”</p><p>“Don’t stress yourself for my pleasure, Vixen.” He rubs her cheek, looking at her with so much love.</p><p>“I won’t, Daddy. Don’t worry.” She whispers, feeling her eyes falling as his thumb continues to rub her softly.</p><p>A few hours Garrus, Luna, and Anderson are in Luna’s office looking at the people who are connected to Cerberus while waiting for John to arrive. As they read the names, the Shadow Broker has given to them, Anderson looks angry, Luna looks concerned, while Garrus just wants to find these people and kill them.</p><p>Anderson sits in her office as she swipes from one person to another. His face is in shock at the people in front of him.</p><p>“So, these people are the ones who have been working with Cerberus?” He gasps.</p><p>She looks over at him, not at all shocked these are the people.</p><p>“These are some really high officials. Why am I not surprised they would do it?” Crossing her arms.</p><p>Garrus hums from his seat, “Can’t we convict time right now?”</p><p>Anderson sighs, and shakes his head, “No, we can’t. The first thing we need to do is collect evidence, then we can prosecute them.”</p><p>Garrus glares, “Are you serious?”</p><p>“Believe it or not, son, yes. I am serious.” He frowns, “I know you both are Spectres and can get away with a lot without red tape, but this is the Alliance, and we have protocol.”</p><p>Luna nods, “He’s not wrong Garrus.” She sits and starts to stretch her toes. “It sucks, but there isn’t much we can do.” She looks at his angry face.</p><p>Anderson stands up, “Thanks again, Luna. I’ll make sure this information goes to someone reliable.”</p><p>“Admiral Hackett?” She smiles, “I remember one of his speeches during my graduation. It was a good one.”</p><p>He nods, “I’ll send that message to him while we go over things.”</p><p>“Commander, your father is here.”</p><p>Luna smiles, “Can you open the door for him.”</p><p>After a few minutes, John walks inside with a big smile on his face, and donuts.</p><p>“Anyone up for sugar.”</p><p>Anderson laughs, “It’s been weeks, and I’m still not used to seeing you around here, John.”</p><p>John takes a seat and nods. Luna quickly grabs the chocolate donut and takes a bite out of it. Garrus grabs the dextro base donut and takes a bite.</p><p>“You know, some turians don’t want to admit it, but they are so happy to have humans create this kind of food.” He laughs, taking another piece, “My co-worker from c-sec got addicted to it.”</p><p>Luna giggles, “Eating too much is not good though.”</p><p>“Oh, he knows now.”</p><p>John finishes his donut, “So, what’s going on here. We find any more information about Cerberus?”</p><p>Luna sighs, “We found many officials who were calibrating with them. Anderson said he has to go through some channels to get them persecuted.”</p><p>“Alright, that’s good.” He looks at Anderson, “How is that reinstatement coming along? Would be nice to work in the Alliance again.”</p><p>Anderson nods, “We want you back, just finishing up more paperwork.”</p><p>“That’s great. It’s been weird coming back,” He laughs, “So many ‘this says you were dead’ and it’s like, ‘yes, I was dead, but I am back.’”</p><p>“Honestly, I’m surprised no one said you’re a zombie yet.”</p><p>“It’s coming. I’m sure.” He chuckles.</p><p>As they continue to talk about current events and learning about more officials that have been working for Cerberus. They learn a few things about John’s situation, and to their surprise, he wants to marry Laena again. At first, they didn’t think it makes sense, but since John was dead, everything comes up as Laena being a widow.</p><p>“Don’t worry we won’t get married along with you, Luna.” He grins, “I want to remarry Laena after your special day. Maybe a little more on the private side where it’s just the two of us.”</p><p>Luna frowns, “Really? You don’t even want your daughters to witness it?”</p><p>He scratches the back of his head, “I do.”</p><p>“Then we will have a small wedding for you and mom. It can just be the few of us.” She smiles, and John takes another donut from the box.</p><p>“Thanks, Luna. You don’t know how much that means to me.”</p><p>He takes a large bite, and they continue to talk.</p><p>Once they left, Garrus continues to look at each of the faces on the screen. Each of them was working for Cerberus, and that’s not even all of them. It pisses him off that even as a Spectre there are just certain things he can’t do.</p><p>“Are you picturing how you are going to assassinate them?” She chuckles, “I suggest you don’t.” She turns to look at the face, “It sucks to hear, but even my hands are tied. Although I’m sure the Shadow Broker has something under his sleeve.” She walks over to him and sits on his lap.</p><p>Wrapping his arms around her, he sighs, “If they get away.”</p><p>“They won’t.” She stares at their face, memorizing every feature, “Soon enough we're going to have a little chat with each of them.”  </p><p>***</p><p>Thane is something she cares for dearly. He was there for her when Kaidan broke up with her, and he was there for her when she was just a crazy kid on Omega. The very thought of Thane dying has hurt her for a long time now, and she had hope that maybe, just maybe, he can find a cure for his illness.</p><p>He didn’t.</p><p>As she takes her steps towards the hospital, there is a sense of dread inside of her body. It’s telling her time is up, and she needs to prepare for him to pass away. She hopes that’s not the case and he will be alive to see the twins born.</p><p>However, that’s only hope.</p><p>Not a fact.</p><p>“Kasumi.” She smiles looking at her friend.</p><p>Kasumi was in regular clothes, to her surprise, and she looks a bit sad. Luna pulls her into a hug, and they relax a little before heading inside.</p><p>“So, did you hear of his results?” Kasumi asks.</p><p>“Yeah, heard it’s gotten worse and there is a good chance he won’t survive past the weekend.” Luna sighs, “I wish there was something we could do.”</p><p>“Maybe element x?”</p><p>“I asked my mother and Miranda; they said it would just speed up the problem, and that he doesn’t have the strength to power through it.” Luna sighs.</p><p>Kasumi nods and didn’t say anything else. Luna watches her for a moment, until she felt a kick, and rubs her stomach.</p><p>“Hi, we’re here to see-”</p><p>“Luna, Kasumi.”</p><p>They both turn to see Thane smiling at them as he sat on one of the benches in the hospital. With small smiles, they walk over to him and each hugs him. After hugging for a little too long, the three of them sat down and began to talk.</p><p>Thane would cough a lot as he continues to explain what’s going to happen. How he prepared for his funeral. That he made sure to give his son everything he has including his sniper. Luna the entire time tried not to cry, or just get up to talk a breather away from knowing her friend is going to die.</p><p>Kasumi is silent throughout the entire way. It’s hitting her hard, and Luna could tell she is suffering in silence.</p><p>“You know what we can do?” Kasumi smiles, “Turn invisible, and walk around the Citadel.” She laughs, and Luna can hear the cry inside of it.</p><p>Thane chuckles, “I don’t know, Kasumi. Don’t want you to get caught.”</p><p>“Oh please, me? Caught? I walk around this place looking like this, and I’m still not caught.”</p><p>“That’s because you have me.” Luna rolls her eyes, “You lucky I am watching your back.”</p><p>Kasumi sticks her tongue out, “I have you know I am an expert at hiding myself.” She takes out a candy bar and bites into it, “Sometimes it gets boring so I leave clues for people to ‘find’ me.”</p><p>“Never change, Kasumi.” Thane chuckles.</p><p>There is a moment of silence, and Luna is watching Thane as he holds his chest for the tenth time. He looks out the window, and she wonders what he is talking about. Reaching over, she grabs his hand, and he looks at her with a smile on his face.</p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p>“A little bit.”</p><p>She nods, squeezing his hands, “I was hoping you can survive until the twins are born.” She nervously chuckles, “It sounds so morbid ‘hey live until the kids are born then you can die’.” She laughs a little.</p><p>He chuckles, “I don’t find it morbid. I understand what you mean, and I would love to do that.” He looks into her eyes, “But I don’t think that would work out for us.”</p><p>Luna nods, “Yeah, I know.”</p><p>“But, you know what?”</p><p>She shakes her head, and he squeezes her hand.</p><p>“I will always watch over them, Shia.” He coughs slightly, “No matter what, I will watch over all of you.”</p><p>Kasumi coughs and they look over at her. She smiles and stands up, giving her hand to Thane. He looks at it for a moment, before taking it with a smile on his face.</p><p>“Why don’t we explore the Citadel for a bit?” She grins, “Don’t worry no invisibility. Just…us relaxing for the day.”</p><p>He nods, “I will like that.”</p><p>They begin walking the presidium and begin to talk more about life and how different it is now than before. Thane brought up his life and how he started as an assassin. Luna is surprised that he’s so open right now, but it makes sense since his life is cut short. There is an ounce of fear, thinking of her own children as she speaks to him.</p><p>What if their life is much shorter than everyone else?</p><p>“I met your father, by the way, Luna.”</p><p>She stops thinking, “Really?”</p><p>He nods, “Yes, he’s a good man. Told me a few things and even explained how much he’s trying to move past coming back to life.”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s still struggling with that.” She frowns, “It doesn’t help that when he gets hurt, he feels it all, even if he regenerates it all back.”</p><p>Kasumi hums, “You think they would want to experiment on Papa Shep? I mean would Mama Shep even want that?” She crosses her arms.</p><p>“Mom wouldn’t and my father is much respected in the Alliance.” She bites her inner cheeks, “There is no way in hell they would ever want to do something like that.”</p><p>“How did he survive?” Thane asks, “I never wanted to ask him, but I am curious.”</p><p>Luna nods, but points towards a bench, “I need to sit for a bit. Not because the information is a lot, but because I am tired.” She laughs, and they join her on the bench.</p><p>After sitting on the bench, Luna sighs, rubbing her stomach as she feels the twins moving around inside of her.</p><p>“Okay, so the reason why my father came back to life is mainly because of element x inside his system.” She hums, “This gave him amazing strength, speed, and regeneration ability. So when my father ‘died’ he slowly healed back up.”</p><p>“That’s impressive what element x can do.” Thane crosses his legs, “I was talking to your mother about that, and she said it won’t be able to heal me in time.”</p><p>Kasumi nods, “Yeah, we asked Mama Shep about that, and she told us.” She frowns, “Wish it could help though.”</p><p>He coughs, “it’s alright, really.”</p><p>“Is it?” Luna frowns, and touches his shoulders, “Are you okay with dying? I know…I keep asking this question, but…I don’t know.”</p><p>He chuckles, “I feel you want me to be angry about my circumstances, Shia.”</p><p>She looks down, not able to speak her mind. When he touches her back, she looks at him and saw the sadness within them.</p><p>He didn’t want to die.</p><p>“I have done things in my lifetime that I wish I can change. I have ruined relationships, and create plenty more.” He inhales sharply, “There is more I wish to do, but time isn’t on my side, and I have come to terms with it.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean you are happy with the outcome.” She whispers, feeling tears welling up in her eyes.</p><p>He shakes his head, “Doesn’t mean I am happy with the outcome.” He smiles, “So, because I leave this world. I want to make sure the people I love and care about are well taken care of. That the people I love will be happy when I am gone.”</p><p>She lays her head on his shoulder, and he wraps his arms around her.</p><p>“Tu-fira.” She whispers.</p><p>He chuckles, “I see.”</p><p>She pulls back and looks into his eyes. There is a small moment of stillness as her hand cups his cheek. Love is showing in his eyes, and even though she cannot, or will not, give him the love he wants; she still very much cares.</p><p>“I will never be able to forget you, Thane.”</p><p>“Same goes for you, Siha.” He looks as if he wants to kiss her, but respects her relationship with Garrus, and pulls back.</p><p>“Tu-fira.” He whispers.</p><p>“Tu-fira.” She smiles.</p><p>***</p><p>Luna wakes up a bit cranky at someone calling her omni-tool. Garrus is beside her snoring, but as she shifts, he wakes up, ready to get her food.</p><p>“Okay, what do you want today, honey.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes and answers her omni-tool.</p><p>“Hello?” She glares.</p><p>“Hi, Luna. This is Kolyat.” He sounds…sad.</p><p>She sits up, “Hey, is everything okay?” There is fear in her heart as she listens to his words.</p><p>“It's dad…he’s…he wants to see you before he goes.” His voice cracks and she could feel the lump in her throat.</p><p>“But…I thought he had a week.” She cries, and Garrus sits up, taking her in his arms.</p><p>Kolyat sighs, “It got worse overnight. They said he has a few hours.”</p><p>She grabs the sheets and inhales sharply. Garrus is whispering to her that it’s going to be okay, and he’s going to get everything ready. As she talks more to Kolyat, Garrus finish packing a few things, and waits for her at the door.</p><p>“O-okay. Okay, we’re coming.” She sniffs, and they leave for the hospital.</p><p>There are multiple people there for Thane, while Garrus and John sit outside, waiting for their lovers to say goodbye.</p><p>Luna holds his hands tightly as tears run down her face while Laena watches with her hands on her shoulder. Kasumi is invisible, but they know she is there while Navi is looking down, scared. Kolyat is on his other side, holding his other hands, and Thane is smiling at him.</p><p>“How is that girlfriend of yours, Kolyat?”</p><p>He smiles, “She’s okay. Told me she’s going to be there for me.” He forces a smile, “So, you don’t have to worry about me.”</p><p>“Good.” He chuckles, “She’s good for you, and I’m happy for you both.”</p><p>“You will always be remembered, my friend,” Laena said with a smile.</p><p>“Thank you. I’m going to miss the meditations.” He chuckles, “Have Shepard joined you yet?”</p><p>Laena crosses her arms, “Of course he has.” She giggles, “John needs some meditation after what he’s been through, and it helps with the nightmares.”</p><p>“That’s good.” He shifts in the bed, and sighs, “Waiting can be so nerve wreaking.” He laughs and then coughs a little.</p><p>“Take it easy, Thane.” Luna whispers.</p><p>He smiles, “I’ve been taking it easy for a very long time.”</p><p>She watches him as he continues to talk to everyone. His body is getting weaker as he continues to speak, and it’s breaking her heart to see him like this. She starts to remember the times when she was younger and how they first met. To when she learned, she had a crush on him and Kasumi wouldn’t let her live it down.</p><p>Their eyes met, and she smiles at him. The light was going away, but she’s happy that he wasn’t in pain anymore.</p><p>As his eyes close, she inhales, ready for his end.</p><p>Then he stops breathing.</p><p>And she cries.</p><p>As the doctors took their notes, and she and everyone else walk out of the hospital room since it was becoming a crowd. Hugging Kolyat, she told him to put the expense on her tab, and he thanked her.</p><p>“How do you feel?” Garrus rubs her arms and pulls her in for a hug.</p><p>“I’m okay. Everything hurts, but I’m going to be okay.” She whispers until her omni-tool makes a chime.</p><p>Pulling away, she looks to see whom it’s from and saw Miranda.</p><p>“Hello? Miranda?”</p><p>“Shepard…it’s time. She’s coming.” Miranda cries softly.</p><p>“Mikaila?” She gasps, “She’s coming!?”</p><p>“Yes! D-do you think you can come? I’m in the hospital room, and…and I want you to be there with me.” She whimpers.</p><p>“Of course, Miranda.”</p><p>Ending the call, she smiles brightly and looks at Garrus.</p><p>“Mikala is going to be born! I need to tell my mother.”</p><p>He chuckles, “I’ll be here.”</p><p>Walking inside the hospital room with Laena behind her, she walks towards Miranda who is typing away at the console while looking at Mikala. While two nurses are on standby.</p><p>“Miran-oof.”</p><p>Miranda hugs her tightly.</p><p>“I’m so happy you both are here.” She smiles, before typing at the console again.</p><p>The tube lays flat and Mikala is moving slowly inside of the liquid. With some more typing and finally a push of the button. The liquid begins to drain from the tub, slowly lowering Mikala down. Once the liquid is drained, the tube opens up, and all three women hold their breaths.</p><p>Then Mikala cries.</p><p>“Oh my! She has beautiful lungs.” Laena smiles at the loud crying baby.</p><p>Luna claps, “This is beautiful.”</p><p>Miranda smiles as a nurse gives her a pair of medical scissors to cut the artificial umbilical cord. With a deep breath, she cuts the cord, and the nurse takes her for a bit to clean and weigh her.</p><p>“Here you go, Ms. Lawson.”</p><p>With a whimper, Miranda takes Mikaila and holds her tight.</p><p>“Hello, beautiful.” She whispers, and Luna joins her in looking at Mikaila.</p><p>“A life is born after a life is a loss.” Laena whispers “Have a safe travel, Thane.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Hi, my name is Eva Core, and I am here to tell you, Humanity, about Element X.” As Eva speaks with the video, multiple sets of eyes open in the darkness.</p><p>There is silence as the video continues before something moves in the dark. Suddenly whispers in the dark begin to take part. Multiple voices all in one go. A twitch movement there, and another twitch movement there.</p><p>Long webs of slickness are placed everywhere. Wires are created in all directions. There is small electricity moving through the wires past the wet slick webs, and into a beating heart. The whispers continue as more electricity reaches the heart. Soon those whispers became shouts, those shouts became yells, and soon there is electricity spreading everywhere, reaching the quick beating heart.</p><p>“IT HURTS!”</p><p>Eyes move wildly in its place, another looking directly at the video. A mechanical like arm from far away reaches down and picks it up, slowly bringing it close to its faces as the whispering dies down.</p><p>It has no body, only a beating heart with what seems to be other body organs wrap in sticky webs and wires. Three heads appear attached. One has no eyes and a sewn mouth, while the second one has a mouth and multiple eyes, all over its face, darting around everywhere. The last head is a feminine like head with one eye in the center of its face and it eyes the video.</p><p>“It works.”</p><p>She cries, “IT HURTS!” Once more before her eyes saw him.</p><p>TIM.</p><p>“After so long. After so many sacrifices.” He gives her an evil smile, “I have my heart.”</p><p>“IT HURTS!” She screams again as the pulling and twisting of her mangled body of organs.</p><p>“You have done well, Eva. You were the perfect woman for me.” He smirks, “You should feel proud at being the first of many.”</p><p>“Sir the superstructure still needs more time, but we do have the upper body finished.”</p><p>He glares, “I want it done!”</p><p>“Y-yes Sir!” The scientist runs off.</p><p>He turns back to his creation as she screams in pain. To think Eva would have been perfect. But wait, if she is perfect…that would mean Cora would be perfect.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Eva.” She screams as her eyes look at him with fear, “Cora will be next.”</p><p>“NO!” She cries as he begins to walk away, “WAIT! LAENA!”</p><p>He stops, hearing his former lover’s name. Turning, he looks into Eva’s eyes, wondering what she is thinking.</p><p>“SHE…SHE WOULD BE PERFECT!”</p><p>He tilts his head, thinking of Laena.</p><p>Fucking Laena.</p><p>If there is anyone, he wants to ruin its Laena. Once she is under his control again, he would be satisfied.</p><p>“You truly are my perfect woman, Eva.” He smiles, “Call Udina. He owes me a favor.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Little Ones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The twins are born, but Cerberus is still a problem</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna, Garrus, and some of their friends are at their house watching a movie. As they watch the horror movie, everyone is relaxing.</p><p>Kaidan points out how she is glowing and everyone comments that it’s true. Garrus, the hero, come out and spoke about their sex life, and everyone stops asking why she is glowing. Luna knows what pregnancy glow is, but is she really glowing? How the hell can someone of her skin tone glow anyway?</p><p>Liara finally spoke more to Luna after the movie as they relaxed, speaking about getting to know more about Protheans, and how they affected the asaris. They spoke more about what she plans to do after they finish with Cerberus, and Liara spoke about reconnecting with her mother.</p><p>“Mothers are important,” Luna smiles, “I don’t think I would ever survive if I didn’t have my mother around.”</p><p>Liara sighs, “I…miss my mother terribly, but sometimes…I don’t know.”</p><p>“Well, how would you know if you don’t go for it? All you will do is sit and ponder, trying to figure out a way to talk to her when all you have to do is reach out and say ‘hi’.” Luna smiles, taking her hand, “Just try that okay? If there is anything a mother would hate is their own child not wanting to talk to them.” She frowns.</p><p>Liara nods, “You are right, Shepard. I will speak to her!”</p><p>“Great!” Luna bites her lips, “May I ask, why are you both not on speaking terms?”</p><p>“Well, mainly because she was always busy,” Luna swallows, “Never really had time for us to be together. My father was never in the picture, so it was hard, being alone for so long.” Liara sighs, “I just wanted her to be with me.”</p><p>“Your mother worked a lot?” She asks, wondering about her future.</p><p>There is a ping of sadness at causing her son or daughter grief because she rather explores the galaxy, and leave them alone with Garrus all the time.</p><p>“Yes, she’s a Matriarch, and many people look up to her, including myself.” Liara smiles at her memories, “I always wanted to be like her, but instead,” She frowns, “I started to resent her. Hated that she never was around.”</p><p>“But, you still love your mother…right?” Luna swallows again, balling her hands into a fist, and trying her best not to think of failing her babies.</p><p>She starts to remember as a teen and telling her mother that she hated her, which was further from the truth, but the hurt in her mother’s eyes…was painful to see.</p><p>“Of course! I will always love my mother. She was always busy, but that does not mean she never loved and took care of me. Everything she did, she said it was for me, and I will always remember that.” Liara smiles.</p><p>Garrus looks over at her, “So, Liara, ever dug up…what do humans call it? A dinosaur?”</p><p>She smiles, “No, dinosaurs and other fossils would be paleontology. I am an archeologist. I study artifacts left by sapient species.”</p><p>His brow plate’s raise, realizing she’s not getting it.</p><p>“The two fields are completely different, and…” She notices his looks, “you were joking.” She looks away in embarrassment.</p><p>The others laugh and Luna rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Would you guys cut it out? You’re making her feel unwelcomed.”</p><p>“Sorry, Liara.”</p><p>She smiles, “it's okay. I should get used to jokes more often.” She sighs, “I feel so out of place sometimes, but-but it’s not your fault, really.”</p><p>Tali giggles, “I feel out of place sometimes as well. Then I watch Shepard eat dextro base food, and I think, ‘nope I’m in the right place.’”</p><p>Luna smiles, “Add the fact I can give birth to ‘hurians’ and I’m the one out of place.”</p><p>“No, I’m out of place because I’m the biggest guy here.” James laughs.</p><p>Kaidan rolls his eyes, “You’re not wrong there.”</p><p>“If it makes you feel better, I’m the tallest.” Garrus chuckles.</p><p>As they continue their nice time together. Luna feels something is wrong. At first, she thought it was the twins, but no. There is a sense of dread as if something bad is going to take place soon.</p><p>“You okay?” Garrus asks.</p><p>She sighs, “I think it’s time to lay down.”</p><p>The others eventually leave the house as Luna cleans up. The sense of dread is still hanging in her head. There is no doubt that Cerberus is planning something. Garrus came out of the office, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Anything?”</p><p>“Nope. Still no signs of Cerberus.”</p><p>She starts to take deep bbreaths holding her stomach in fear. There is something bad going to happen, and she doesn’t know how to prevent it.</p><p>“What if I give birth and Cerberus attacks? I won’t be able to fight.” She begins to panic.</p><p>“Luna.”</p><p>She looks at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“Relax.” He takes her hands, “it's okay. Everything is going to be okay. I know you are scared, but we are still searching.”</p><p>She nods, “Okay.”</p><p>After cleaning, Garrus and Luna make their way to their room, talking about the horror movie and everyone’s response. They laughed at Joker hiding his eyes and cringing, while Miranda comments about the idiocy of the movie, which eventually ended with an argument with Jack.</p><p>“I’m I really glowing?” She asks, taking a seat on the bed as Garrus sits at the desk near their bed to look at some information.</p><p>“I think so, yes,” He looks her up and down, “It’s beautiful, but I am biased.” He laughs, and she giggles.</p><p>“I’m serious, Garrus.” She throws a pillow at him.</p><p>He catches it easily, “I’m serious as well.” Throws the pillow on the bed, “I am biased because I always see that you glow around me.” He chuckles at her bashful face.</p><p>“I hate you.” Climbing into bed and watching him work.</p><p>Things were quiet, and it felt oddly stratifying to watch him work. She starts to notice when he sees something he doesn’t like, his brow plates would move oddly. Then there is his tired look because he got something from the Council.</p><p>She giggles, and he looks over at her, “Are you watching me?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>She giggles again, when she notices his brow plates moved oddly again.</p><p>Standing up, he puts the datapad down and walks over to her. “I don’t know what you are laughing at,” and he kisses her lips before she could say something. He pulls back, “But I’m going to punish you for it.”</p><p>Her eyebrows arches, “Oh?”</p><p>He takes off his clothes, and climbs on top of her, which she gladly accepts. Their clothes were off quicker than expects, and Garrus is hungrily kissing his mate, wanting to connect with her, but pauses.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” She huffs, looking at him oddly.</p><p>He looks at her stomach, “Can I? I mean…will it induce labor?” He wonders, not knowing how to feel about having sex with his pregnant mate so late in her pregnancy.</p><p>She rolls her eyes, “Yes! Sex is fine!” She laughs, “I think…” She panics, “Oh my god! Is it fine?!” She shouts.</p><p>“I don’t know!” He shouts back.</p><p>“Why are we shouting!?”</p><p>“I don’t know!”</p><p>Luna laughs, before calling her mother because she’s been pregnant before so she would know.</p><p>“Luna?”</p><p>“Mom, you’ve been pregnant before, right?”</p><p>Garrus shakes his head in the background, trying not to laugh at that question.</p><p>Laena laughs, “Luna do you already have baby brain?”</p><p>“Is that Lulu?”</p><p>“Yes, John, hush.”</p><p>“Wait, what’s baby brain?” Luna’s eyes grew wide, “Is this something I should be concern about!?” She gasps in horror.</p><p>“What? No, baby brain is when you…Luna why did you call me?” Laena impatiently asks.</p><p>Luna coughs, “Right, sorry. Can…we have sex so late in pregnancy?” There is a pause, and Luna calls out again.</p><p>“You called me for that?!” Laena burst of laughing, “Yes, Luna, you can have sex during pregnancy! If you think Garrus can induce labor that will not happen. There is no need to panic over something like this.”</p><p>“Tell her that I want to talk to her soon.”</p><p>Luna laughs nervously, “Okay…thank you. Sorry for calling, and tell dad, okay.”</p><p>“It's okay, my Moon. Sex is a beautiful way to connect and can help in the long run when you give birth, assuming you will push. I understand the first pregnancy questions. Come to me for anything, but I can’t promise you I won’t laugh.” She laughs again.</p><p>“I promise to never laugh, Lulu.” John chuckles, “Damn it, lying already.”</p><p>Luna rolls her eyes, “Yes, mom. I love you. I love you too, dad.” She said, remembering Liara’s conversation, and feeling as if she doesn’t say it often.</p><p>“I love you too, Luna.”</p><p>“Love you, Lulu!”</p><p>Garrus sits on his knees, waiting, as his leg spurs itches a little. Luna looks up at him and grins. He chuckles and doesn’t say anything, only going in for the kiss.</p><p>While he pushes in her, she moans his name whispering her love to him, and he groans, as sweat drips from her forehead.</p><p>“Luna,” he grunts, kissing at her neck, moving his body at a faster pace while her legs squeeze his waist, bringing him closer to her.</p><p>“Garrus!” She cries out, and a thought runs through his mind.</p><p>“Have you figured…out our son’s name?” He pulls his head up from her neck, still pumping into her. She gives him a weird look.</p><p>“Yo-you’re telling me this ri-” She moans, as he hits her g-spots, biting her lips as her body sweats from the heat of their lovemaking.</p><p>He groans, thrusting faster, feeling his end coming, “It would…nice to know…what name we want to choose for him, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Garrus…this is so not the right time.” She moans, digging her fingers into him, “Harder!” She gasps, and he groans, moving his body harder into her. The mattress shakes and rocks at their fast movements.</p><p>He grunts, feeling himself cum into her, groaning her name. Luna whimpers, begging him to touch her clit, which he does after pulling out of her. As he watches her building to her end, he kisses her neck.</p><p>“I just think it would be nice to figure out a name for our son.” She turns to him, “We already have Cinnamon’s name, but what about our son?”</p><p>She grabs his hand, forcing him to rub her faster and harder, “Look, Daddy, Big Guy, please get me off, and I promise! We can talk about a name for our son.”</p><p>Her voice hitches, and he moves his hand, causing her to groan in anger. Until he puts his face between her legs, licking and pleasuring her, enjoying their cum.</p><p>“Oh, yes! Yes! Just like that, Daddy!” She squeals, pulling his head hard into her as she gasps.</p><p>Pulling away from her shaking body, he licks his lips, and presses them on hers, smiling as she lazily kisses him back.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Luna leans back, and falls asleep right before his eyes. Garrus burst out laughing, watching his mate snoring and drool already forming at her mouth. Shaking his head, he lays her on her side, and spoons her, eventually falling asleep himself.</p><p>***</p><p>Luna is watching her mother in a wedding dress as Laena looks at herself in the mirror. It’s weird seeing her mother look scared, and nervous while checking to see if she is too fat or too old.</p><p>“Mom, you look amazing.”</p><p>Laena sighs, “I just…changed so much.”</p><p>“Dad did as well.” She reaches out her hand, “He’s this big burly man with a height of a tall turian. Come on, mom.”</p><p>Laena takes her hand, “You are not wrong.” She laughs, “Okay, I’m ready. Let’s get me remarried.”</p><p>The service is small with only the Shepards and a few others who her mother considers daughter of her own Miranda and Kasumi. Garrus, Anderson, Dr.Chakwas, Mordin, and Kailey are also there to watch the ceremony. Luna holds her mother’s arms as she walks her down the aisle, while John stands with the bigger grin on her face.</p><p>Once at the top, Luna let go of her mother’s arm and smiled at her father.</p><p>“Hey, treat her right. I’m watching you.” She winks.</p><p>John laughs, “I will don’t worry, Lulu.” He looks at Laena, “You look beautiful.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Taking a seat next to Garrus, Luna couldn’t stop smiling as her parents say their vows. Garrus rubs her shoulders, and she looks at him trying to stop smiling, but just can’t.</p><p>“So this is how humans marry?” He whispers, “Very similar to our bonding ceremony.”</p><p>Luna nods, “Yes, but some religions will do it different ways. Either way, it’s two people coming together as one.” She smiles, “Or it can be more depends on the kind of people involved.”</p><p>He leans back, “It’s nice. I like it. Gives me more understanding on how our wedding will be.” He chuckles, “I think we can combine the two.”</p><p>She tilts her head, “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. We could do the family ceremony before the wedding, and then combine the wedding with the bonding.” He sighs happily as Laena said ‘I do’. “Going to need planning, but it won’t be so bad.”</p><p>Luna smiles as her father said ‘I do’ with so many emotions. She’s glad he’s still the emotional father he once was. There are sometimes he would fall into a deep depression or someone devoid of everything else.</p><p>But, he’s still her father.</p><p>“Good.” She whispers as they kiss with Laena going on her tippy toes, “I can’t wait.”</p><p>During the after-party, a few more people came to attend, including Admiral Hackett.</p><p>“They say you will be the new Councilor of humanity.” Anderson chuckles.</p><p>Hackett nods, “That is true. At first, I didn’t want the job, but I know things about politics so I figured to take it. The last thing we need is more breach of trust and uncertainty for humanity.” He drinks.</p><p>John hums, “About that job you told me about.”</p><p>“Job?” Laena looks at him weirdly, “You already have a job?” She frowns, remembering all the times John was away because of his job.</p><p>“To be an admiral.” He crosses his arms, “With Hackett becoming a Councilor of humanity. They want me to fill his seat.”</p><p>“You just came back to life, that doesn’t make any sense.” She glares, “Already back to working and we just got married.”</p><p>John frowns, “I’m sorry, Laena. I could just decline.”</p><p>“No…it’s okay.” She stands up, “I need some fresh air.”</p><p>Before he could say anything, she walks away in a huff. Luna sighs, watching the whole thing from afar, and tells Garrus she’ll be back. He looks at her weirdly, before nodding and telling him if anything happens to call.</p><p>“Mom?” She asks, seeing her mother on her omni-tool.</p><p>“Oh, hello my moon.” She sounds stressed, “Just looking at some files that involve gene mutation of element x.” She whispers.</p><p>“You’re working on your wedding day?”</p><p>She glares, “Might as well, seeing how your father is going to be busy after this day.” She gets off her omni-tool, “I guess you were right, Luna. John hasn’t changed.” She grumbles and turns around.</p><p>“Mom…”</p><p>“It’s going to be the same fucking thing over and over again.” She growls, “I have to fucking give up everything and he gets to fucking work all fucking damn day!” She shouts.</p><p>Hearing her mother curse, this much is a bit hard, but she rubs at her back.</p><p>“It’s okay, mom. I understand you are upset.”</p><p>Laena cries, “You don’t understand, Luna. You have not seen the life of your father and me. It looked so perfect back then, but it was far from it.” She wipes her eyes.</p><p>“I...”</p><p>“Your father loves his job. Loves the Alliance. I don’t fault him, but he prioritized the military over his own family.” She closes her eyes, “He almost missed your birth.”</p><p>Luna bites her lips, feeling sad about hearing that. What if Garrus missed the birth of their twins…she would be upset.</p><p>“I love your father. I really do, Luna.” She glares, “But, he has this problem of not knowing how to prioritize work and family.”</p><p>She stares into the distance.</p><p>“Maybe it was a mistake to remarry him.”</p><p>“Laena.”</p><p>They both turn to see John with a sad look on his face. Laena gasps, feeling horrible for what she just said and quickly made her way to him.</p><p>“I’m sorry…John. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>He gives her a painful look and sighs, looking over at Luna for a moment. Taking the hint, Luna walks away feeling that dread all over again…maybe her parents aren’t meant to be.</p><p>“Let me explain something.” He starts after Luna is out of earshot. “I love you, Laena.”</p><p>“I know, John I-”</p><p>“Let me finish.” He cuts her off.</p><p>She nods.</p><p>“I love you, Laena. You and Luna were the only thing that kept me going, as I was tortured while I slept. You both are the most important people in my life.” He cups her cheeks, “Even Naviana.”</p><p>“John.”</p><p>“I know I wasn’t the best husband before, but I want to try again. I have a second chance at life, but I mostly want a second chance from you.” He stops talking for a bit, and just stared into her beautiful reds eyes.</p><p>She sniffs as tears began to form.</p><p>“This job is important to me, but you are more important. Let me show you how much I changed, please.”</p><p>She nods, “You can have this job. I just…I just want my husband. I just want you to be there for me when I need you, and…and I want you to…I want you to…” She lost for words for the first time of her new life after being a slave.</p><p>For so long John has been gone from her life, and here he is in front of her again. Their connection is real, their love is real. To have him in front of her again, she’s just so amazed, happy, and just scared. She wants to be stingy and take him only for herself. Be a horrible person and control his life, but that’s not love.</p><p>That’s toxic.</p><p>Remembering her times with Jack really put things in perspective of what she wants. She just loves him so much, but she won’t let herself become like Jack. She’s better than him in every way, she knows this. Hell, maybe he knows this and that’s why he was so…horrible to her.</p><p>“I want you to.” John smiles, “Don’t worry, Laena. I will fulfill my promise as a husband to you. I won’t be perfect, but I will try.”</p><p>She smiles, “Okay. I trust you.” She really does trust him. It’s why she married him, twice.</p><p>“I love you.” He kisses her lips, and she smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck.</p><p>“I love you too, Big Man.”</p><p>He chuckles, “Big Man? I understand.” He grins, “It’s about my cock isn’t it?” He wiggles his eyebrows.</p><p>“John!” She laughs.</p><p>“Just admit it! It’s just us here Lala.” He laughs.</p><p>“Johnathan! I swear.” She pouts, and he kisses her lips.</p><p>***</p><p>Luna sighs as she waits for Garrus to finish talking to the council. Rubbing her stomach, she smiles as she feels her twins are awake and ready for today. There is excitement and fear that seeps through her very being, because today is that day.</p><p>Today the twins will be born.</p><p>No more throwing up, no more uncomfortable sleeping, and no more back pain. Ugh, that back pain was the worst and she’s glad it can finally be over. Hopefully, her body will recover nicely after this.</p><p>“Hey.” Garrus walks over to her with the bags, “Sorry, the turian councilor wanted to make sure the babies are in a safe area.”</p><p>She nods, “I didn’t expect him to give a shit.” She smiles and walks out the door.</p><p>“Yeah, I was surprised as well, but I think they might change this into a publicity stunt.” He rolls his eyes.</p><p>She sighs, “Of course.”</p><p>When they arrived at the car, Garrus puts the bags in the car while Luna gets inside and waits for him. After he gets into the car, he starts it up and begins to drive. The drive is quiet as they nervously make their way into a new life for the both of them.</p><p>To think they are becoming parents today.</p><p>Is nerve wreaking.</p><p>“Nervous?” She asks.</p><p>“Yeah.” He whispers, and swallows, “I want everything to go smoothly.”</p><p>She touches his hand, and he looks at her with stressful eyes. Not wanting him to worry or panic, she smiles, and he sighs, releasing the nerves in his body.</p><p>“So, names?” She smiles.</p><p>He chuckles, “Still Cinnamon for my…our daughter.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes, “Of course you really would name our daughter after a spice.” She giggles, “Then that leaves our son.” She whispers, looking out the window.</p><p>He nods, “Garrus Jr.”</p><p>“Um...what?” She glares at him, and he laughs, “We’re not naming him that.”</p><p>“I don’t see you coming up with any names.” His mandibles twitch, and she wanted to slap him. Instead, she kisses his mandibles causing him to look at her in shock.</p><p>“Um…what was that for?” He questions, wondering about her motives.</p><p>“Cyrrus.” She smiles.</p><p>He stops at a stoplight and turns to her. Their eyes met, and he couldn’t help but chuckles.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>She giggles, “I love you too.”</p><p>After almost an hour of driving, they finally made it to the hospital. As Garrus carries the bags, Luna carries the babies inside of her. She smiles at the nurses, and staff that will be helping them through his. As they are led to their room for the birth, Luna spots her father talking to Navi.</p><p>“Dad, Navi.”</p><p>They turn to her with Navi smiling in her human form and John chuckling.</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m going to be a grandad.” He gives a fake sniff, “I’m getting old, someone slows downtime. I’m not ready yet.”</p><p>She giggles, “Oh shut up, dad.” She hugs him, and he smiles in the hug.</p><p>“You’re going to do great Lulu.”</p><p>Navi nods, “I agree!” She lays her head on her shoulder, “You are going to be awesome, and I’m going to be an aunt.”</p><p>Before they could talk more, Miranda walks out of a room with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Shepard, ready?”</p><p>Luna bites her lips, “Y-yeah.”</p><p>“Don’t worry.” She touches her shoulder, “Everything will be fine.”</p><p>Luna nods and follows her towards the hospital room. After changing her clothes a little, she sits down on the bed as Miranda does a check up on her system. The only people in the room are the doctors, Garrus, and a few nurses.</p><p>“Where’s mom?”</p><p>“Dr. Shepard is looking over a few things before she and Dr.Chakwas ready themselves for the surgery.”</p><p>Luna nods, “Okay.”</p><p>After some more checking, Miranda tells her to lay down and wait. Laying there felt like an eternity as the time kept passing by. She swallows as she continues to wait. Looking over to Garrus, she saw him toying away at his omni-tool.</p><p>“Still looking into Cerberus?” She asks, wanting to do something to get her mind off what is going to happen to her soon.</p><p>He nods, “Yeah, there have been sightings, but nothing too concrete.” He puts his omni-tool away, “I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to work as we wait.”</p><p>She sighs, “To be honest I would love to work right now. I’m so nervous I could throw up.” She rubs her stomach.</p><p>“Do you need a bucket?”</p><p>She shakes her head, “No, I’m fine.” She looks around, “Just want to get it over with, you know?”</p><p>“Yeah, I understand.” He grabs her hand and squeezes, “We’re almost there, Luna. Just need to be patient.”</p><p>She smiles, “I am…I am.”</p><p>Miranda comes inside with her mother and Dr.Chakwas. With a smile, Miranda starts to use the ultrasound to check on the babies, and begin to watch their progress.</p><p>“So we're going to induce labor, as was planned, or we can wait if you want.”</p><p>Luna nods, “Can we wait? I think I would prefer if we waited, but can you tell me what happens when you induce labor, again?”</p><p>“The goal is to tell your body to ready itself for birth because your pregnancy is high risk.” Laena hums, "Before anything, we need to check if the babies are turned towards the cervix for a vaginal birth."</p><p>Miranda nods, "If they are not turned, or there are other complications even with their heads towards your cervix, we will have to do a C-section. You know what that means, right?” She asks.</p><p>“That I’m going to be cut open.” She nods, “I understand.”</p><p>Dr.Chakwas nods, “It’s not like you will be seeing the deed, so don’t worry. You won’t even feel a thing. Just know you will have a scar on your stomach.”</p><p>She grins, “That’s easy. I have scars everywhere. Doesn’t help that Big Guy here loves using his talons on me.”</p><p>Garrus coughs, “Excuse me, but you’re the one who wants me to.”</p><p>“Not the point!”</p><p>“Either way.” Miranda cuts them off, “We will wait per your request, but if there is still nothing, we’re going to force your water to break.”</p><p>Luna frowns, “Um…what will happen after.”</p><p>“The labor will begin, and we will proceed from there.” </p><p>Luna sighs, and leans back as they leave the room. <em>Back to waiting for the next whatever hours.</em></p><p>A few hours later, Luna wakes up with sharp pain and screams.</p><p>“What! What the fuck!?” She screams as tears begin to fall from her eyes.</p><p>“Luna?” Garrus shoots up from his bed and looks at her in shock.</p><p>She groans, “Fuck, me!”</p><p>The door opens and a nurse comes in looking at Luna for a moment, before going between her legs and checking.</p><p>“You’re not dilated yet, but at least the labor started.” She nods, “I’ll inform the doctors.”</p><p>Luna whimpers, “Is there anything I could take to st-ow! Fuck!” She gasps as another shock hits her body.</p><p>“Not until I get approval from the doctors.” She walks away, and Garrus takes a seat next to her and holds her hand.</p><p>“I’m going to die.” She cries, “I’m actually going to die.”</p><p>“No, you’re not.” He squeezes, “You got this.”</p><p>She sobs, “Why did I get pregnant? When the hell did I get pregnant?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>She shouts, “Fuck!”</p><p>Another hour passed and Luna is ready to jump the window and die because this pain is just too damn much.</p><p>“Get me out! Getmeout!” She screams.</p><p>Miranda walks inside and quickly looks between her legs. She sighs and looks at Luna with a frown on her face.</p><p>“We’re going to need to force your water to break.”</p><p>“Fuck! You!” She screams as another shock ran through her body.</p><p>The heartbeats of her babies rang in the room as she continues to cry, and whimper.</p><p>“I’m sorry Shepard, but I must. It’s the only way to get your cervix moving. You'll only feel discomfort and no pain from the water breaking, but you will feel a lot more pain from the contractions.”</p><p>She whimpers, “Ok...ay.”</p><p>With a deep breath, Miranda grabs the instrument from the nurses, and Luna is whimpering. Garrus feels stuck and scared for Luna. He didn’t think this would happen, he didn’t think it would be this bad.</p><p>The vids did not prepare him for this at all.</p><p>“I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!” She whispers as Miranda continues to monitor Luna, and collecting some data, before leaving and telling the nurses to tell her if anything happens.</p><p>“Luna.” He rubs her back as she cries.</p><p>The contractions are hitting her harder, and she really wants her twins out of her.</p><p>Really wants them out.</p><p>Another hour and Luna is still crying and begging for this to be over already. Miranda comes inside, again, and checks.</p><p>She smiles, “Okay, looks like they are ready and your cervix is dilated enough. Went over the data with Dr.Shepard, and-”</p><p>"Miranda!" Luna glares, "Get. Them. Out. Of. Me!"</p><p>Luna is sweating and glaring as she inhales while trying to speak again, but all that comes out is a sob. Garrus takes a towel and wipes her forehead from the sweat that drips from it, and receives a glare from her.</p><p>Everyone is presented as Garrus is told to put on scrubs. It’s not long before they are telling her to push and she screams while pushing. With each hard push, Luna curses Garrus and her body for letting this happen.</p><p>He felt a bit sad because it seemed as if she hates him for getting her pregnant. He didn’t mean to, hell, he didn’t even know he could. Watching his mate crying in pain and begging for the pain to end, breaks his heart.</p><p>Then he hears a cry.</p><p>“We have baby A.” The nurse says, and many others cheer as she takes the crying baby to weigh him.</p><p>His eyes were wide as he watches them clean his baby boy.</p><p>There is another tug on his hand, and he looks at Luna as she cries out for dare life. He lays his head on her forehead, giving her encouraging words. There is no way in hell he’s going to let his depression flip this moment. Yes, it’s hard to watch his mate in pain, but they are becoming parents.</p><p>They are having their twins.</p><p>He hears a tiny sound and Garrus feels his heart swell as he hears his daughter’s sounds. Since she has no vocal cords, she isn't making crying sounds like her brother, but he can hear her clearly. She is much smaller than his son, and they quickly took her away.</p><p>“Where are you taking her!?” Luna screams as tears ran down her face, “She’s mine.”</p><p>Garrus's heart is beating fast as the nurse quickly took her away. It wasn’t long before they take his son away as well. Luna cries, and he holds her tight, telling her it’s going to be okay.</p><p>“Shepard.” They look at Miranda, “Everything is okay. We just need to keep them in the ICU to watch their vitals. Your daughter still has no vocal cords, and your son is struggling to breathe.”</p><p>“Are…is he…is she…” Luna couldn’t form any words.</p><p>“They are going to be fine, my moon.” Laena finally speaks, “They are new, and we are doing everything to make sure they will be healthy. If it makes you feel better, Mordin is there with them.” She smiles.</p><p>Luna whimpers, “That…makes me feel a little better.” She cries again.</p><p>Thirty minutes go by and Luna is eating slowly as she heals from her wounds with Garrus helping her. The door opens up, and Laena, with Miranda, walks inside with smiles on their faces as the twins are with them.</p><p>Luna perks up, putting away her food to the side, and almost cries.</p><p>“Alright, I heard you two wanted to see your children.” Laena smile.</p><p>Miranda nods, “We gave them the necessary medication to keep stable. If you see any wires, it’s to help them breathe normally.”</p><p>"We're going to have you both do Kangaroo care."</p><p>"What?" Garrus tilts his head in confusion.</p><p>Laena smiles, "Skin to skin contact, Garrus, which means we need you to remove your shirt." She goes for their son and smiles at Luna as Miranda helps push down her medical gown. </p><p>Luna wipes her tears away as her mother lays him on her chest, and she whimpers at feeling his warmth. Garrus takes off his shirt, still a little confused, but excited as he takes a seat, waiting. Miranda picks up his tiny baby girl and lays her on his chest.</p><p>“She's so small.” He whispers, touching her tiny fringe, and feels some of her soft hair.</p><p>“Careful with the wires, Garrus,” Laena said, and he nods.</p><p>There is sadness at seeing his daughter with wires inside of her nose and two of them injected into her, but he understands why. He hopes that it doesn’t continue for the rest of her life. At least not to the point, she won’t live normally. All he wants is his kids to grow and be strong. Live in a world where they are safe and happy.</p><p>Miranda nods, “She was getting the lower end of the nutrients, but we gave her things to help her grow and mature. You won’t really hear sounds from her, aside from normal turian sounds, since her vocals cords need to be repaired.”</p><p>He sighs at the warmth of his daughter, enjoying this 'skin to skin', which is more like hide to hide, contact he's having with his daughter. Their hands are still the same from the images, with two of their fingers fused.</p><p>“So the fingers.” He starts.</p><p>“We can’t fix them.” Laena frowns, “It would be too painful, and traumatizing even when they get older. I don’t think it’s too bad though since many species of three or five.” She smiles, “What’s wrong with four.”</p><p>Luna holds her son close to her chest, “Nothing. They are perfect.”</p><p>"Remember to have time for the both of them you two." Laena smiles.</p><p>After bonding and breast-feeding, Luna is exhausted and is laying down watching the breathing of her son. Garrus is still holding their daughter in his arms, not ready to put her down yet. She makes a tiny turian sound, and he looks down at her with happiness.</p><p>“I heard that.” Luna rasps, turning her head towards him, “She’s becoming a daddy’s girl.”</p><p>He chuckles, “What can I say. I’m a Daddy kind of guy.” They both laugh at the horrible joke before going silent once more.</p><p>“You’re a natural.” She starts to build tears in her eyes, “I took care of Navi, but I feel so…unnatural at being a mom.”</p><p>He stands up and walks over to her.</p><p>“Don’t feel that way, Luna.”</p><p>She reaches out to touch her daughter and smile as her tiny mandibles move, creating a tiny sound for her.</p><p>“I love you too, Cinnamon.” She whispers and giggles at the name.</p><p>“We’re not going to be perfect, but I think we’re going to be okay.” He chuckles, finally willing to let his daughter rest in her small cubby.</p><p>“I hate that this isn’t the end.” She swallows, “There is still Cerberus out there, ready to harm everyone including our children.”</p><p>That feeling of dread fills her stomach again, and she feels worried. She thought it’s because one or both of her children won’t make it, but they are okay, and in time, they will be healthy as Miranda and her mother said.</p><p>However, the dread feeling won’t go away.</p><p>There has to be something about to happen….and it scares her.</p><p>By next week they are finally allowed to have visitors visit the babies since they are recovering, the Vakarians came by, and Castis couldn’t stop looking at Cinnamon and Cyrrus with love. It surprises Luna how attached he became with them, thinking he wouldn’t like how they look or something.</p><p>“Honestly, this is an amazing feat.” He whispers, holding a sleeping Cinnamon.</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “I know, right. It was scary watching the birth though.” His eyes grew wide, “I think I’m a little traumatized.”</p><p>Galina laughs, “You should have seen your father's face when I was giving birth to you.” She starts to imitate his face, “‘Is-is he out yet!?’”</p><p>They laugh, and Castis rolls his eyes. John laughs, and Laena lays her head on his shoulders, holding his arm.</p><p>“When Luna was born, John was almost late to watch, but he got there in time.” She smiles, “He was still wearing his armor, but with the appropriate gown to be in the birthing room.”</p><p>John smirks, “They were telling me I couldn’t, but I’ll be damn if I miss my daughter’s birth.” He looks a little sad, “It was my mistake, but I was ready to face any repercussion after her birth.”</p><p>Luna smiles, “What happened after then?”</p><p>He groans, “It was shocking to see life coming out of the very place...uh too much information," he laughs. " But, I almost wanted to run as Laena pushed you out.” He shakes his head, “I wanted more children, but god…that was scary.”</p><p>“You know what’s scary?” Navi frowns, “Hearing these horror stories! I’m never having kids.” She crosses her arms.</p><p>“Awe it’s not so bad Navi.” Luna smiles brightly, “Minus the indescribable pain, and the pulling, and the twisting.” She frowns, “I don’t know if I could go through that again.”</p><p>Navi shakes her head, “Never. Having. Kids.” She clasps with each word.</p><p>***</p><p>A month later as Luna continues to recover, and the whereabouts of Cerberus is still unknown. Laena is in her office writing up something for Miranda to see.</p><p>Biting her lips, she turns to look at the photo with John, Luna, and her while she was pregnant with her late daughter. Her hand touches her stomach, and she sighs, knowing it will never be possible again.</p><p>The door opens up, and she turns to see Miranda smiling at her.</p><p>“Hello, Miri.”</p><p>“Hey, Dr.Shepard. I saw your question, and I think I can help you out. Does John knows?”</p><p>She nods, “He wants to do it, but I’ve been worried that it’s not possible or it’s going to take a few tries.”</p><p>“It might.” Miranda frowns, “I say we continue to study before going for it.”</p><p>Laena nods, “I agree.”</p><p>She looks at another photo of Naviana, Luna, John, and herself they took a week ago.</p><p>“I can wait; after all, I have so many children.” She smiles at Miranda who blushes. “You know Miranda, I don’t mind if you call me mom.”</p><p>“R-really?” She bits her lips, “I just thought…it would be wrong.”</p><p>She shakes her head, “No of course not. I do see you as my daughter.” She stands, and pulls Miranda into a hug, “You are my daughter, and I’m happy to be your mother.”</p><p>“Thank you, mom.” She whispers, holding her tightly.</p><p>After years of not having a mother figure in her life.</p><p>It feels good.</p><p>Very good.</p><p>So good that there is a dreadful feeling in her stomach as she walks away from the building to look after Mikaila. Then more dread inside of Miranda as she holds her daughter in her arms, singing her a soft lullaby.</p><p>And a multitude of dread as she closes her eyes to sleep.</p><p>“My Laena.” He said.</p><p>Laena screams, falling to the ground of her office in pain as her mind burns.</p><p>“After decades, My Laena. I think it’s time to finally have you back.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Mind, Heart, and Body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luna and Garrus have a taste of parents life until they receive disturbing news.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cyrrus is crying.</p><p>Again.</p><p>“Ugh.” Luna groans, turning over in her bed in exhaustion.</p><p>“Is it my turn, or yours?” Garrus grumbles with his eyes closed.</p><p>She groans, sitting up, “It’s my turn, and hopefully Cinna will eat this time.”</p><p>She stands up and makes her way towards the twin’s room to see Cyrrus crying his eyes out while Cinnamon is sleeping. Luna smiles and gives her a small kiss before picking up Cyrrus and placing him at her bosom for him to suckle.</p><p>“There you go.” She whispers, combing his tiny fringe and hair.</p><p>As he sucks, she takes a seat and relaxes, feeling her back crack a little. Her entire being is tired. She has huge bags under her eyes, and her curly hair is now a nappy curly mess.</p><p>Still.</p><p>She’ll do it again.</p><p>With a smile, she looks at her son as he continues to drink from her. Sure, she barely sleeps now, but it’s not too bad.</p><p>Okay, it’s pretty bad.</p><p>However, her children are her world now, as she predicted, and yes, there is still a crazy fucker in the galaxy planning to take over all sentient beings and mind control them. Yes, she’s still a Spectre that needs to work at keeping the galaxy at peace.</p><p>Maybe she wouldn’t do it again.</p><p>Maybe she should have…</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>She sighs sadly, “Hey.”</p><p>“Whoa, everything okay? You look depressed.”</p><p>She sighs, “I guess I’m feeling it, yes.” She frowns, “Is this my life now, Garrus? I love my children, but it feels like they are going to be the only ones I need to cater to for the rest of my life.”</p><p>She starts to cry a little, and Garrus takes a seat next to her, rubbing her back.</p><p>“Come on, Luna, everything is okay, and no, this isn’t how your life is going to be.” He leans back and sighs, “I get like that sometimes, but I know it won’t be like that.”</p><p>Luna kisses Cyrrus's forehead and looks down to see him looking at her with his tiny mandible making small sounds. She smiles, happy to see him, and wants to protect him from everything in the galaxy that might harm him and his sister.</p><p>“You’re still going to kick ass, Luna.”</p><p>She looks at him with a smile.</p><p>“It’s hard not to because they were just born, but don’t worry.”</p><p>He wraps his arms around her, bringing her close. Her heart races in happiness and love at being with this turian right now.</p><p>“I will be there with you.”</p><p>She sniffs, “Thank you, Garrus.” She kisses him softly on the mouth, before hearing a small noise.</p><p>Looking over at Cinnamon, they both chuckle.</p><p>“Look like my princess woke up.”</p><p>He stands up and picks her up as she curls into him, listening to the sounds of his body that calm her. Garrus chuckles, rubbing her little moving mandibles.</p><p>“I’m going to spoil you.” He chuckles.</p><p>Luna giggles, “She’s daddy’s little girl.” She smiles, “She going to be like me. My dad spoiled me, while my mom was the rule maker.”</p><p>He takes a seat, “That’s not how it’s going to work.” He chuckles, “I’m sure you will spoil them both.”</p><p>“Maybe.” She smiles, rubbing the soft hair of her daughter, “Maybe.”</p><p>Luna moves her hand, and Garrus helps position Cinnamon onto her breast. It took a bit of pushing, but Cinnamon began to suckle, and Luna sighs.</p><p>“I hope she eats enough this time.” She looks at Garrus, “I’m worried we need to bring her back for Miranda and my mom to see her.”</p><p>He nods, “I know what you mean.” Reaching over, he lightly brushes Cinnamon’s hair.</p><p>A few minutes go by, and the twins are still sucking away as Luna hums their lullaby softly. Garrus couldn’t help but watch in interest to them. All he could feel is happiness and pride at finally having a family.</p><p>“Want to have sex after this?” Luna grins.</p><p>He blinks, “What?”</p><p>“I asked if you want to have sex after this. It’s been a month, and I’ve been starving to have you between my legs.” She smiles sweetly at him.</p><p>“Spirits, yes.” He laughs, “There is only so much jerking off I could do.”</p><p>She giggles, “I know. Saw you this morning having a little problem there, Big Guy.” She smiles looking down towards his crotch.</p><p>He sighs, “Just wasn’t the same thing when my mate is right next door.”</p><p>Cyrrus stops eating, and Luna gasps.</p><p>“He’s done! Thought he was going to suck all the life out of me.” She laughs as Garrus takes Cyrrus into his arms and begins to burp him.</p><p>“Suck the life out of you?” He chuckles, “Come on, Luna.”</p><p>She grins, “You want to have two babies sucking you at the same time, Big Guy? Because as cute as it looks, it can be painful.” She gives him a look.</p><p>“How painful?”</p><p>“Cyrrus is aggressive when he sucks, and Cinnamon is too shy.” She kisses Cinnamon’s head and smiles as she continues to drink, “But, I’m glad she is drinking now. Mommy’s cute little shy angel.”</p><p>Cinnamon’s red eyes look up at her, and she smiles at the small noises she’s making. It makes her heart melt knowing her daughter can only communicate through sound until she’s older, but they understand her completely.</p><p>Cyrrus burps, and they both laugh. Cinnamon finally finishes eating and Luna places her on her shoulder, rubbing her small back softly as Garrus continues to hold Cyrrus.</p><p>“Not going to put him to bed, Big Guy?”</p><p>“Little Guy here wants to connect with his daddy.” He shows Cyrrus holding onto his finger tightly, “How could I let go if he won’t.” He laughs.</p><p>Luna rolls her eyes, “Uh-huh.”</p><p>Garrus looks at his son, and watches as his red eyes slowly close as sleep is starting to claim him. Luna was about to speak, but Garrus gave her a look to not as Cyrrus finally falls asleep. Cinnamon burps and Cyrrus's eyes open up as he begins to wiggly.</p><p>“Cinnamon.” He laughs.</p><p>“Hey don’t blame her.” Luna smiles, holding her close to her chest, and humming.</p><p>The twins finally fall asleep, and they place them into their cribs. Leaving the room as quietly as possible, they walk outside the room, and into their room.</p><p>Garrus pulls Luna close to him and begins to kiss her deeply as she moans his name into their darkroom. Pulling away from him, she pushes him onto the bed and starts to kiss down his body, going to her knees.</p><p>He didn’t say anything, but groans at her light nipping on his hide. When he was about to say something when she shoves his cock in her mouth.</p><p>He closes his eyes she sucks and uses her tongue while she gasps and grunts as she deep throats his cock to his pleasure. She could taste his pre-cum as it leaks into her throat, and she is enjoying the taste. Her brown lips reddened with each thrust, as she uses her swirling tongue to lick and enjoy his cock with her mouth. They make eye contact, and she could see his lust and his excitement in fucking her mouth.</p><p>“Luna.”</p><p>He groans, pulling her face away. She gives him a weird look, before he climbs onto the bed completely, and beckons her to join him. As she was climbing on top of him, he motions for her to face his cock, and she got the gist of what he wants.</p><p>With a giggle, she turns towards his cock while shoving her pussy near his face. Grabbing his hard blue cock, she brings it back to her mouth and licks slowly before moaning loudly when she feels his tongue extend into her wet sex. Not wanting to be the only one enjoying this experience, she brings her mouth on top of his cock, sucking it.</p><p>He groans at the feeling of her skilled succulent mouth; then uses his fingers to explore her begging sex, causing her to moan and as her mouth vibrates on his cock. Her hands wrap around his cock, and starts to stroke him as she rucks enjoying the rough feeling of his fingers fucking.</p><p>His tongue grew hungry and impatient, as her pussy continues to pool with her wetness, and tightening walls. Not waiting any longer, he uses his tongue again and licks slowly at her outer walls, before licking her clit. Luna twitches and she moans as taking him deeper into her mouth, while he enjoys the taste of her dripping sex.</p><p>The deeper his tongue went, and he could tell she is losing her mind at the feeling of her reaction. She huffs and groans, while her body twitches, telling him how much she’s enjoying it. The taste is delicious, something he feels addicted to, drunk from drinking too much. His body jerks harder into her mouth, as he sticks his tongue deeper inside, twisting and curling his tongue as she does the same on his cock.</p><p>Hearing her gag made him happy at having her suck his cock again after a month of no sex. His eyes close tightly, feeling his body moving on its own as a knot builds within in, begging for a release. His arms circle her thighs, as he starts to thrust up into her mouth. Feeling himself coming to an end, he shoves deeper into her mouth, and cum into her mouth. With a grunt, he continues to pump into her mouth, wanting her to drink all of him.</p><p>Pulling away from her, he watches her panting, and drinking him dry before licking her lips, then turning her head to look back at him.</p><p>“So…” She pants, “How was my blowjob? Is it still up to par?”</p><p>“Ten out of ten, Vixen.” He rasps, as his cock twitches in her hands.</p><p>She sits up, giving him a great view of her fat ass. He groans as she starts to pump his sensitive cock.</p><p>“You’re not done yet, Daddy.” She whispers.</p><p>“No, Mommy, I’m not.” He groans, before moving his body and turning to get her onto the bed.</p><p>Once she was on her hands and knees, he chuckles, and slaps her ass, causing her to moan loudly. He spanks her multiple times until she is whimpering from the pain and pleasure given to her. Without pause, he shoves himself into her waiting pussy, and she squeals in happiness.</p><p>As he buries himself into her, she moans begging him to fuck her harder and faster. He bends his head down, slapping her ass again, before looking at the mirror in their room, and seeing her flushed face.</p><p>Their eyes made eye contact as she cries out when he hits her g-spot. Luna begs for more, happy, and exhilarated at having him fuck her like this. Wanting to have him always fuck like this daily. It’s been so damn long after having their twins and now she can’t help enjoying this even more.</p><p>Maybe the small month break from sex amplified this sexual moment.</p><p>Maybe they should do it again.</p><p>Maybe.</p><p>There is a moment of worry that he doesn’t like how tight she is anymore, but from his aggression, and grunting, he seems to like her just the way it is. She starts to shudder at the aggressiveness of his pounding, demanding him to ruin her pussy for anyone else.</p><p>“Claim me!” She begs, and he grips her ass tighter, tearing into her flesh as he slams into her intending to do so.</p><p>Her body feels hot as the fiction increases; she is getting closer, feeling the intoxicating feeling overtaking her body. Greedily her pussy sucks his cock, wanting to drink him dry, and she squeezes for him to fill her up.</p><p>“Spirits,” He grunts, quietly, feeling his cock ready to explode into her, wanting to fill and take her as his.</p><p>Luna cries out as her eyes roll from the pleasure in her body, cumming onto his cock, and tightening her walls around him. She giggles with a wide grin on her face, as he continues to slams into her repeatedly, fucking her hole, pulling her hips down harder, and digging into her soft skin.</p><p>With a groan, his body tenses up and he shoves himself deep into her squeezing hole as he cums into her. </p><p>Once he is done, he pulls away from her and watches her panting with a pussy full of his cum. Her eyes turn to him, and she grins, before laughing, licking her lips in excitement. Turning around on the bed, she drops on her back, shaking.</p><p>“That…was amazing, Garrus.” She moans and fixes her breathing.</p><p>Grabbing her thighs, he pulls her close to him, rubs them for a moment, before spanking her, and receiving a giggle from her. Putting his head between her legs, he opens her slick labia and uses his tongue to lick her dripping hole.</p><p>“Daddy,” She moans, from him licking her pussy.</p><p>Her hands grip the bedsheets, panting at the feeling and humping back into his face as he continues to pleasure her. Another spank and she moans, feeling her legs shaking from his amazing tongue.</p><p>As he continues to lick her pussy, she begins to rub her nipples with both her hands, feeling some of her milk drip. Her toes curl from the feeling, enjoying his skilled tongue taking her. With one of her hands, she reaches down to flick and rubs her clit. Pressing down, she whimpers, and he twists and twirls his tongue inside of her.</p><p>She shivers and moans from the feeling, her legs moving to squeeze his head while her walls squeeze his tongue, as she arches her back. Stopping himself from continuing, he pulls away and pulls up towards her, noticing her leaking breast. Looking at his eyes, she tilts her head at him and smiles.</p><p>“Want to taste it?” She giggles, and he touches her hips with his hands, slowly rubbing them.</p><p>“Maybe,” He said huskily, and she shivers from his voice.</p><p>Leaning towards her breast, he licks at her nipples, making her moan softly. He hums in shock that his children are drinking this.</p><p>“Wow.” He licks again, causing her to moan again, “You taste amazing. Very sweet.”</p><p>She giggles, “Oh yeah?” She tastes a bit as well and laughs, “Wow, you’re right!”</p><p>He licks a bit more, before turning human, and sucking at her milk. Luna moans, enjoying the feeling of her mate drinking her milk. Grabbing his hair, she pulls him closer to her, whimpering and wrapping her legs around his waist.</p><p>“Garrus,” She moans, and after a bit longer, he pulls away.</p><p>Kissing her neck, he smiles, "Tasty."</p><p>“Going to stay human, Big Guy?” </p><p>He chuckles, “Why not?”</p><p>Luna weakly leans over to kiss his lips, while he took her in his arms. Their kiss is weak, exhausted from their adventure, enjoying each other’s company.</p><p>He pulls back, “You know what? That was hot.” He changing back into his turian body and chuckles.</p><p>She kisses his chest, “Yes, Garrus it was, and when you sucked my nipples?” She giggles, “Wow.”</p><p>He moves her messy hair from her face. "You taste amazi-”</p><p>A doorbell sound brings them out of their moment, and Luna sighs, putting on her clothes with a frown on her face at seeing it’s three in the morning. They hear Cyrrus crying and Luna groans.</p><p>“I wonder who is visiting so late.” She grumbles, and Garrus chuckles, pulling her into his arms.</p><p>“I’ll answer it, okay? You go see to Cyrrus.” His mandibles twitch.</p><p>She kisses his mouth and smiles, leaving him for the door that is ringing again. Walking inside the room, she picks up Cyrrus and hushes him. Looking over at Cinnamon, she sees that Cinnamon is sleeping.</p><p>Leaving the room with a calm Cyrrus, she heads downstairs to see her father looking scared and worried.</p><p>“You haven’t seen Laena, have you?”</p><p>That dread feeling is back.</p><p>***</p><p>Laena could feel restrains on her body as she tries to move. With a groan, she opens her eyes to see a white room. It was bright and it made her eyes hurt. She starts to struggles against her restraints, realizing she is trapped in some kind of bed with her legs and hands cuffed.</p><p>“Where-”</p><p>“I see you are awake, My Laena.”</p><p>Her eyes snap over towards him…towards Jack.</p><p>He smirks, seeing her eyes grow wide at looking at him, and he walks slowly over to her eyeing her up and down. After so many years, he has finally gotten Laena, his lovely Laena.</p><p>“How?” She growls, clutching her hands in a fist.</p><p>“I had a favor from someone.”</p><p>Her eyes turn black but realize it doesn’t matter how much biotic energy she uses, the restraints won’t budge.</p><p>“Don’t think you can leave.” His hands touch her cheek, “You are mine now.”</p><p>“I am not yours,” She glares, “You don’t own me.”</p><p>He chuckles, leaning back for a moment, before slapping her in the face. She gasps at the pain, looking at him in pure shock. Then he slaps her again.</p><p>Again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>Tears threaten to fall from her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t cry</em>
</p><p>She closes her eyes as Jack abused her some more. Listening to what John told her years ago, she doesn’t cry. She’s stronger than he is; she’s stronger than her past self.</p><p>Jack wants to control.</p><p>Well, he can’t have it.</p><p>Jack stands there studying her expression, glaring at how calm her face seems to be after what he has done to her. This pissed him off, and he grabs her from the chair, throwing her to the ground.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t cry.</em>
</p><p>He starts to punch and kick at her, causing her to gasps for air, and lowly whimper while clutching her side where she knows a rib has broken. Using his biotics, he lifts her and throws her across the room, and she hits the wall with a thud.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t cry.</em>
</p><p>“What’s wrong, Laena?” He spat, “You look tired.”</p><p>She smiles, “You can’t break me.”</p><p>This pisses him off, and he stalks over to her, wanting her to submit. He wants her to beg for her life. He wants her to cry for him to stop.</p><p>He wants her to want him.</p><p>“I’m not that little girl anymore, Jack.”</p><p>She opens her eyes and looks at him.</p><p>“If you think I will cower and be afraid of you, think again.” She smirks, and he glares.</p><p>With a powerful punch, he hits her in the stomach, causing her to spit up blood. It wasn’t long before he’s throwing ever-single rage that he has towards her into each punch he lands on her. He doesn’t take long to start kicking her around and using his biotics again.</p><p>It’s painful.</p><p>Everything he does, everything he touches.</p><p>It’s painful.</p><p>Laena starts to remember the time she placed her hand on John for the first time. It wasn’t sexual; it was full of anger and hate. He looked at her in shock, and she looked at him in shock. There was a pain in her hand as she stared at him in shock, and he swallowed.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>She cried, “I…I felt out of control.” She whimpered, “I’m so sorry, John.”</p><p>She reached out to touch him, but he pulled away still in shock that she did that to him. There is a sick moment of happiness at getting what she wanted, but swallowed it down, and told herself to never think like that again. John didn’t leave though, he stayed and just watched her do her usual chores around the house.</p><p>“When Luna is born, will you hit her too?” He asked.</p><p>She gasped, “No!”</p><p>Looking him in the eyes, she wanted to die.</p><p>“I would never hit my child! I love my daughter,” She places her hand on her stomach. “I…I would never do that. I am sorry, John. I know what I did was wrong, but I couldn’t help it.” She sobbed, not wanting to look at him anymore.</p><p>Until she felt his arms around her body. He held her close to his heart as she sobbed to him, remembering all the times of being abused by Jack. All she wanted was a normal life after what he did to her, and to see him again….</p><p>To have him rape her again.</p><p>It was all too much, and she threw her anger out on John.</p><p>Still, he didn’t leave.</p><p>“Talk to me.” He said, bringing her to their couch, “Tell me what’s wrong. You’ve been hiding something from me, and now I want to know.”</p><p>She opened her mouth.</p><p>“I want you to tell me the truth, Laena.” He narrowed his eyes, “I want you to tell me everything because if you are going to start hitting me, you better fucking have a good reason for it.”</p><p>He was angry at her hitting him, but she can tell he’s trying extremely hard not to just leave her. She would verbally attack him, act passive-aggressive towards him, and now here she is hitting him. No wonder her husband would rather go on missions than be around her.</p><p>“When I was younger, one of the smaller human governments wanted to learn more about biotics. To do this they needed young biotics.” She sniffed, “I was one of them, and for hiding me, my parents died.” </p><p>She swallowed, remembering her mother crying and her father fighting until she couldn’t see them anymore, but can hear the shots.</p><p>“I was placed in this facility where they study us.” She closed her eyes, “So many of us died from the experiments, and all I could do is cry, begging them not to hurt me anymore.”</p><p>She sniffed, thinking of her one friend by the name of Charles. He was so kind and quiet. He would hold her hand when they both feel scared, but then one day he never came back from ‘The Room.’</p><p>“I used to have brown eyes, but whatever they did to me changed my DNA and one of the results was my red eyes.” She looked at him, “I was then known as a demon among the children since I was the only one to survive the pain.”</p><p>She hugged herself from hearing the taunts from the other children.</p><p>“They blamed me for their experiments being so harsh since I lost part of myself during those times. Just to forget the pain, I would shut off, and let them do whatever they wanted to me.” She covered her eyes.</p><p>John looked shocked, and speechless, not knowing what to say.</p><p>“Eventually another, much larger, government found out, and we were released…we were free.” She sniffed, “Then I met Jack.”</p><p>He swallows since he must have been thinking about what she told him the other day about cheating on him when Jack came around. When Jack raped her.</p><p>“He was horrible to me. He would rape, beat, control, and manipulate me.” She clutches her hand, “I was weak, a fucking weak child at that point, wanting nothing more than to just die.” She closed her eyes tightly.</p><p>“Laena.”</p><p>“I kept asking, why? Why must I go through this? I blamed myself for so long, and planned to just kill myself.” She sobbed, “Then I got accepted to this college I’ve wanted to go to for a long time, and finally, I escaped Jack.”</p><p>She looked John in the eyes, screaming her love for him.</p><p>“I was free, John. I was able to do whatever I wanted, and I did! I was about to live my life. Meet my best friend and the love of my life.” She said, and John’s eyes soften. “Then he comes back into <em>my</em> life.”</p><p>She stood up angrily, glaring out the window.</p><p>“He comes back to bring all those <em>horrible</em> memories, and I can’t do shit about it!” She screamed, “I can’t get away! All he has to do is call my name, and I’m at his beckoning call!”</p><p>She turned to look at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“He raped me, again! He controlled me, again! I lost my power, and I just…I couldn’t control it anymore.” She cried, “I feel myself…falling back into the dark again. When I used to fuck to dead turians and allow a fucking piece of shit to control me.”</p><p>John grabbed her tightly, and she cried onto him again, while trying to fight him off her. She punched at his stomach and screaming, trying to let go of all of her anger and hate. When she was finally finished, he kissed her hard.</p><p>And became her ‘slave’, just to help her.</p><p>She loves that man.</p><p>Jack is panting, looking at Laena as she sits there looking back at him.</p><p>A smile on her face.</p><p>“Is that all?” She giggles, “Because that’s pretty sad. You’re getting old, Jack.”</p><p>“You really like the pain now, don’t you?” He smirked, “I remember the time when you would cry and beg for me to stop.”</p><p>She dusks off her clothes, wiping the blood off her mouth, and sits Indian style. As she begins to meditate, her body doesn’t seem to hurt anymore, as she endures and intakes the pain. Her years as a slave have taught her how to endure pain, and her years freed taught her peace.</p><p>“You will break.” He growls, “They always break.”</p><p>She could hear him leave, but she doesn’t bother caring anymore as she meditates. The mind, body, and soul are connected.</p><p>They are one.</p><p>They are important for any life.</p><p>And she leans into the teaching of the mind-body connection.</p><p>“You can’t endure anymore.” A whisper said.</p><p>Laena opens her eyes, looking around, but saw no one. When she was going to close her eyes again, she hears it again.</p><p>Laena chuckles, “I can endure, don’t worry about me.” She said to no one apparently, although her ears are telling her someone is talking to her.</p><p>Her body is calm. Her heart beats normally, and her mind is her own.</p><p>“How can you be so calm?” The whisper said again.</p><p>Laena’s unswollen eye looks around but once again, sees nothing. Either way, she answers, because it seems there is someone there.</p><p>“Because as long as I am here.”</p><p>She smiles.</p><p>“He cannot hurt them.”</p><p>The whisper is silent, but she hears a sob somewhere, but where?</p><p>“My…moon. My…Luna. My little turian Navi. My Kasi and Miri.”</p><p>She closes her eyes, preparing to meditate again.</p><p>“My soul…my mind is with them. Everything I do here will be for my children. If I must suffer for them, I will.” She inhales. “I know I will find a way to kill Jack once and for all, but in that time, he will be too occupied with me to look for them.”</p><p>She smiles.</p><p>“So, I will endure.” Tears threaten to fall from her eyes, but she stops them.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t cry.</em>
</p><p>“My heart is with John.” She chuckles, tasting the blood in her mouth. “Jack can have my body, but he can’t have anything else, and it angers him.”</p><p>Her eyes open and it’s black, as she tries to connect fully with her powers.</p><p>“He is my sin I let live after I had the chance to kill him. If I must give my life, then so be it.”</p><p>She could feel the block of her powers, but all she needs is time, and soon she will be powerful again.</p><p>“I…see.” The whisper said.</p><p>***</p><p>Jack pulls away from her body, wiping away the sweat from his brow. Laena lays there shaking a little, naked, and covered in blue blood. Her mind feels fuzzy, but she holds on, as she looks him in the eyes with a smirk on her face.</p><p>“You’ll break soon enough.”</p><p>She sits up; her long dreaded hair follows her as it mixes with the dead turians on the floor.</p><p>“No, I don’t think I will.”</p><p>He starts to slowly pace, and she watches him with hardened eyes. Of course, he would rape her; it was the very first thing that really got him the control he wanted from her. As much as she wished this day never have come, she just has to power through it.</p><p>She will not break. Even if she wishes to cry, and sob from the feeling of grossness, her body must be from having him on her. Would John lay with her again after learning of this? Would she even survive this? Is he right? Is she breaking?</p><p>
  <em>Don’t cry.</em>
</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she held strong. All she needs is more time to awaken her power again from the restraints he did to her, and soon she will be able to kill him off.</p><p>Just need to be patient.</p><p>“You are harder now, Laena.” He said, “I like how more challenging you are to break.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes, “I told you already. I am not that weak little girl you loved to molest.”</p><p>“I didn’t molest you.” He glares, “You wanted it.”</p><p>“Is that what you tell yourself at night to sleep?” She crosses her arms, “Don’t tell me you don’t think of yourself as a revolting human being that deserves nothing but happiness and praise from everyone.”</p><p>He lifts and throws her across the room, causing her to gasps.</p><p>“Don’t talk to me like that!”</p><p>“Or…what?” She coughs up some blood, “You’ll kill me?” She laughs, “You and I both know that’s never going to happen.”</p><p>He growls, “Is that what you think?”</p><p>“You love to control. It’s in your blood after your digesting pig of a father trained you like a good little dog.”</p><p>“Fuck you!” He lifts and throws her again, “He didn’t train shit! He was weak, just like that bitch of a woman he impregnated.”</p><p>“You mean your mother.” She chuckles, “The very one who would abuse you when ‘Daddy’ was away?”</p><p>He grew angry, and her eyes went wide, dodging his fist. Without warning, he grabs her with his biotics and throws her around the room as if she was a rag doll.</p><p>It’s painful, but she endures.</p><p>“Face it; you never had control over your life so now you try to gain it by any means necessary.”</p><p>She coughs, as he starts to stalk over to her, breathing heavily.</p><p>“Controlled by ‘mommy’ trained like a dog by ‘daddy’.”</p><p>He lifts her by the throat.</p><p>“You…had…no agency….on your….life.”</p><p>She grins with blood coming from her mouth.</p><p>She is breaking, she knows she is breaking.</p><p>Everything is so…painful.</p><p>She wants to cry.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t cry.</em>
</p><p>He starts to choke her with black eyes, angry at her words, and she struggles. No, she can’t break, she must endure!</p><p>But it’s exhausting.</p><p>Just need to be patient!</p><p>So…tired.</p><p>Fight!</p><p>
  <em>I want to cry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t cry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t…fight it anymore, John. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, you can, Laena. You are strong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>John. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t cry and show him any weakness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please save me, John. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait for me, Laena, be strong. Don’t give him the satisfaction of seeing you broken.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just wait for me, my love. I would move the universe to save you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>…Okay.</em>
</p><p>Her mind darkens.</p><p>***</p><p>“Wake up.” A whisper said.</p><p>Laena groans, feeling the soreness of her body, but oddly enough, she could feel clothes on her body.</p><p>“Wake up, Laena.” A whisper said, again.</p><p>Opening her eyes, she looks around the darkroom, trying to find out where everything is, but nothing shows.</p><p>“W-who is there?”</p><p>“My name…is Eva Core.”</p><p>Flashes of a blond woman outside the door as Jack rapes her in her lab.</p><p>“I am the reason why you are here.”</p><p>Laena shivers as the pain starts to hit her body. If only she could mediate, just to get her body right in her mind.</p><p>The lights dim on, and she gasps at the…horror before her.</p><p>Eva’s one eye darts around the room as if trying to look at her but can’t. Laena shakes a little, scared, as her mind seems to flash with images of her slave past.</p><p>“I…know I do not look right. I know you are scared, but I need your help.”</p><p>“Who...did this to you?”</p><p>Her heart was beating, and what seems to be her arm moves a little.</p><p>“Tim. He needed a heart for the superstructure, and he will use me.” She groans, “Everything hurts.”</p><p>“Oh…my.”</p><p>She continues to look at the beating heart, before looking at the eyes of Eva darting around.</p><p>“Where am I?”</p><p>“The transformation room.” She whispers, “He wants to make you a heart as well, Laena.”</p><p>Laena feels herself starting to panic, picturing herself as…this…thing. She swallows trying to calm herself. Trying to not think about it.</p><p>“You were the only one to escape him.”</p><p>Her darting eye finally lands on Laena.</p><p>“I suggested for him to capture you because you were the only one to escape.”</p><p>Laena frowns, “I was able to because of my freedom. I don’t have that now seeing how he blocked my biotics somehow.”</p><p>“I will release you.”</p><p>She blinks in disbelief.</p><p>“I will give you back your powers.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It has…taken a bit longer than I wanted, but I managed to gain control for a while.”</p><p>Laena feels the cuffs of her bed open up, and she shakenly gets out of the bed with a gasp. Walking over to Eva, she stares at her eye and beating open heart.</p><p>“Why help now?”</p><p>“I have someone special to me. My own heart and soul.”</p><p>She whispers as her eye closes.</p><p>“I have done wrong for so long for him. I was obsessed with him for too long.” She whimpers, “Kimiko…if it wasn’t for me, she wouldn’t have killed herself.” She looks at Laena, “She wouldn’t have killed herself in front of Kai.”</p><p>Laena frowns, “Kai Leng.” She remembers Miranda crying, and how much it broke her heart after he died.</p><p>“Yes.” She sighs, “I was jealous and angry that Tim spent more time with her. That Tim seemed to have fallen for her.” She cries, “That Tim had a child with her.”</p><p>“So, you pushed her to kill herself?”</p><p>Eva looks at her, “Yes, and no. Tim is a hard man who will do anything to remain in control. He doesn’t care for anyone, but himself and Kimiko learned that the hard way.”</p><p>She closes her eyes.</p><p>“And I helped.”</p><p>“I see.” She turns to leave.</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>Laena turns back, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>“What is it you want? Not only are you the reason why I am here, but you are also disgusting.” She crosses her arms, “You might have saved me from any more of ‘Tim’s’ game, but that doesn’t excuse what you have done in your life with that man.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>A screen pops up, and Laena sees a little girl curled up somewhere, sleeping.</p><p>“This is Cora. She is my mind and soul, such as your children are yours.” She whispers, “Please, save her. Take her away from this awful place. I know I am evil, and deserve to suffer like this, but please.”</p><p>“Where is she?” She asks.</p><p>The little girl opens her eyes and looks around before covering her ears in fear. She curls into a ball, and right before Laena’s eyes, falls asleep as if forced to.</p><p>“She will stay asleep until you arrive.” She whispers. “As for where she is; your omni-tool, which is on a table beyond this door, will have the location.” She whimpers, “Please don’t leave her here.”</p><p>Laena sighs, placing her hands on her waist, “I don’t even know how to get out of here. I don’t even know where we are.”</p><p>“We are within the galactic core, where the last remains of the Protheans left behind.”</p><p>Her eyes grew wide, “What?! But how?! That’s impossible, we can’t be here! We would be dead!”</p><p>“If it wasn’t for learning more about the Protheans, we would have been dead, yes.” She inhales, “But, we found a way to navigate the galactic core, beyond the Omega 4 Relay.”</p><p>“How can he even survive here?” She glares, “It doesn’t have any planets or anything or-”</p><p>“When we got here, we took over the base that was left here. It was livable for us, and we learned to control it. It’s why it was hard to find us.”</p><p>“But Kai Leng-”</p><p>“Didn’t know we found a way to get here.”</p><p>Laena bites her lips, confused and worried about how she’s going to get out of here alive, and with a child no less.</p><p>“Laena…they are taking me.”</p><p>There is movement.</p><p>“Please find her, Laena.”</p><p>The platform she is on begins to shift and move downward.</p><p>“But I still don’t know how to get out of here with her.”</p><p>“I have sent the coordinates and data to your daughter.”</p><p>Laena’s eyes grew wide, “What!?”</p><p>“Please save Cora, Laena. Take her away from this place and raise her to be great like your daughter.”</p><p>She begins to whimper as half her body is almost beneath the floor.</p><p>“Wake her with the call of her name, but she will know it’s not my voice!” She yells out from the hole.</p><p>“She will not come out if you call her name, but she will listen if you sing this song to her!” She yells out, gasping for air as if her lungs are collapsing,</p><p>“It goes like this Laena!”</p><p>She begins to sing loudly, and Laena watches as she continues to go down. The lyrics repeats and Laena remembers the sound and words.</p><p>Looking down below, she watches as Eva continues to sing Cora’s lullaby loudly as if trying to soothe herself from what is to come before a bright red light admits, and she begins to scream in pain and agony.</p><p>“IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTSSSSSSS!”</p><p>The floor closes, and Laena swallows before turning towards the door, hearing it open.</p><p>Her eyes turn black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. God Among All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She holds him tightly, never letting go.</p><p>He is no God</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She stands there watching the map inside the galaxy core.</p><p>“Edi, status.”</p><p>“We are stable after the journey beyond the Omega 4 Relay, Commander. Right now we are heading towards the coordinates that will bring us to the unknown Cerberus base.”</p><p>Luna nods, “Good. Inform everyone they need to get ready.”</p><p>“Of course, Commander.”</p><p>Leaving the stand, she turns to see her father frowning at her with his arms crossed. She walks past him towards the elevator, waiting.</p><p>“Luna.”</p><p>“I don’t want to hear it, dad.” She side-eyed him, “I know what I am doing, and you can’t stop me.”</p><p>She goes to enter the elevator, but John holds her arm. To which she angrily pulls away from him.</p><p>“Don’t.” She glares, “I told you already I’m going to do it, and neither you nor Garrus will tell me otherwise.”</p><p>He could see the hurt and pain in her eyes. There must be more to the story as to why she is so damn adamant to take down Cerberus. To the point, she is willing to go on a suicide mission when she has two wonderful hybrid children that need her there.</p><p>“I told you before that you need to saccadic for family, Luna.”</p><p>She sighs, rubbing her head.</p><p>“I understand you want to take down Cerberus, but your children needed you, and honestly…I’m just disappointed that you would choose your work over your family.”</p><p>She laughs bitterly, “That’s rich coming from you.”</p><p>“I’m trying to change.” He glares.</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s too fucking late, <em>dad.</em>” She glares back, and he looks down sadden.</p><p>Biting her lips, she turns back to the elevator and enters with a sigh.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She turns to look at him, “You just don’t understand, dad. What the Illusive Man did to me…”</p><p>She looks down in shame.</p><p>“I want my control back.” She whispers, and the elevator shuts.</p><p>John stood there staring at where his daughter was once was not knowing what to say or think of the situation. He starts to remember all the time choosing work over family, and it hurts to see his daughter going down the same path as him. It put so much strain on his and Laena’s relationship.</p><p>When she said she wants her control back, he instantly had a feeling that Jack caused something to happen, or he did something to Luna, and it pisses him off. If only he was awake or alive to protect his family, from that piece of shit. He should have killed him when he had the chance. He would have been jailed, but it would have been worth it.</p><p>With a sigh, he calls for the elevator, looking to talk to the very person that will have the answers that he seeks.</p><p>Garrus.</p><p>Walking inside the battery, he sees James and Garrus talking about something. James is the first to spot him, and he stands up, saluting.</p><p>“Admiral.”</p><p>“At ease, soldier.” John nods, “No need to be so formal right now.”</p><p>James sighs, “Sorry, a bit nervous.”</p><p>“Understandable.”</p><p>He takes a seat, and looks at Garrus, seeing how stressed he looks right now.</p><p>“If you want to talk about Luna, Shepard, I don’t know what to tell you.” He turns to him, “I tried to tell her, but she isn’t taking no for an answer.”</p><p>John groans, “You are not wrong.”</p><p>Garrus turns back to the console with a huff.</p><p>“Luna is an emotional woman, and will let her emotions guide her sometimes.” He pitches his nose, “right now she is hurting for what he did to her and the worse part. He has her mother.”</p><p>“He as in Jack, or the Illusive Man.”</p><p>Garrus nods, “Yes. Get got into her head, and Luna hasn’t been the same since. I’m doing all I can to help her along with others, but he did damage that will take years to overcome.” He whispers.</p><p>“What did he do?” John glares.</p><p>Garrus closes his eyes, “He essentially mind raped her. Used my image to taint it in her mind. It wasn’t long until we figured out that she…became sexually attracted to him and he even gave her a trigger.” He looks at John, “My Luna.”</p><p>John frowns, “He did that to Laena as well. She was ‘My Laena’ for him.” He crosses his arms, “That’s why Luna said she wants her control back.”</p><p>“It’s also to save her mother as well.”</p><p>James points out and they turn to him.</p><p>“I mean they have been together forever, and from what Tiny.”</p><p>“Tiny?”</p><p>He coughs, “Navi. From what Navi told me, Luna always had Laena with her growing up, and grew very attracted to her after their slave days.”</p><p>John sighs, feeling guilt take over his body at thinking of his daughter and wife having to fend for themselves after he ‘died’.</p><p>Standing up, he nods to the both of them.</p><p>“We’re heading out soon.”</p><p>“Yeah, Edi told us.”</p><p>John nods again and leaves them to enter the room of him and his wife. When he happens upon Luna laying there taking in the scent of his wife’s pillow.</p><p>“Mommy.” She cries before turning to look at him with puffy red eyes, clearly crying.</p><p>“Luna.” He whispers.</p><p>She sniffs, “I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have to see me like this.” She sits up swallowing.</p><p>She places the pillow down and plans to leave, but he pulls her into his arms, and she cries on his chest. He kisses the top of her head and rubs her back softly.</p><p>“It's okay, Luna.” He frowns, “I miss her too, and we're going to save her.”</p><p>“She has done so much for me, dad. You don’t understand.” She cries, “She is my best friend, and the woman I want to be as I grow.”</p><p>She breaks down harder, and he pulls her tightly against his chest, thinking of his lovely wife, wondering what she will do to help Luna right now.</p><p>“If it wasn’t for her I would be dead by now. What kind of daughter will I be if I didn’t save her? What kind of person wouldn’t save the person who protected and cared for them?” She whimpers, “I can’t sit and wait. I need to save her, I have to save her.”</p><p>“I understand, Luna.”</p><p>She pulls back and looks into his eyes.</p><p>“I want to be with my children, but I can’t sit still knowing Cerberus isn’t dead by my hands.” She glares, “Knowing that <em>he’s</em> not dead by my hands.”</p><p>She biotics lifts something and flings it across the room.</p><p>“After what he did to mom. After what he did to me!” She shouts, “No, he is going to die, and I <em>will</em> make sure of that.”</p><p>She huffs and pants before turning to her father to see him looking at her determined.</p><p>“Alright. Were here anyway, and there is no turning back now.” He nods, smiling at her, “Just promise me something, Luna.”</p><p>She tilts her head.</p><p>“Promise me to look out for yourself.”</p><p>She smiles.</p><p>“Promise me that no matter what, you will keep yourself safe. Not for me, your mother, or Garrus, but for your children.” He shows her their picture.</p><p>“Cyrrus…Cinnamon.” She whispers.</p><p>“They need their mother alive and well.”</p><p>Luna looks sadly at the picture, before swallowing and nodding towards her father. She’s not doing this just for her mother, or herself, or others the Illusive Man hurt.</p><p>But for her twins, because she wants them to live a safe life. One without the threat of the galaxy breathing down their necks.</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>***</p><p>Laena uses dominate, taking control of one of the Cerberus operatives and forcing them to kill their partner and then themselves. She could feel her powers draining from the abuse she had received until this very moment.</p><p>“Laena.”</p><p>She opens her omni-tool, “Eva?”</p><p>“I am glad you can hear me now. Your daughter and husband have breached the premises.”</p><p>Laena frowns, “Luna should be with her twins…not trying to save me.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I did not mean to bring her here, but I had no choice, Laena. For Cora to live, you need to live, and she has the ship that can travel here.”</p><p>“I understand,” Laena glares, using annihilation against another enemy.</p><p>“I wanted to tell you that you are close. Cora is still within her secret area asleep.”</p><p>Laena nods, rushing ahead and using warp against others in her way. There is a moment where she takes a small breath to get back the strength she lost, but she is ready and running once more after a deep inhale.</p><p>“I have one more favor of you,” Eva said.</p><p>Laena throws someone, “What is it now?” She grunts as she ducks into a corner from incoming bullets.</p><p>“If you get me full access to the facility, I could cause a self-destruct command.” Eva said, “Right now Tim doesn’t know that I have more control than before.”</p><p>“Good. The less control he has, the more insane he gets.”</p><p>She smirks, stepping out of cover, and causing a large biotic explosion, blowing away multiple Cerberus agents.</p><p>“Show on my omni-tool where to go after I pick up Cora.” She huffs, turning a corner, before throwing herself back against the wall to hide from a large mech running elsewhere.</p><p>There is another loud explosion, and she knows that must be Luna and everyone else. She closes her eyes not wanting to think about her daughter risking her life to save her. Instead, she nods to herself, and runs towards another area of the facility to get Cora.</p><p>With the chaos the others are causing, this allows her to run and hide with ease. The fact Cerberus is hurting for people makes it even more easily. She wonders how Jack must feel, knowing his empire is crumbling right before his eyes.</p><p>When she finally made it towards Cora’s area, she walks inside, looking around. It is clearly designed to be a child’s room with toys and little drawings. Walking over to the corner, she sees a small picture frame of Cora, Eva, and Jack.</p><p>They stood there with Eva smile brightly while holding Cora and Jack looked as if he doesn’t want to be there.</p><p>“I thought…a baby would make him happy with me,” Eva whispers. “I was wrong.”</p><p>Laena frowns, thinking of the times she was forced to endure the sexual abuse by Jack as he wished to have a child with her.</p><p>As he wished to have Luna with her.</p><p>“It made things worse between us. I was his slave and nothing more, and it hurts.” She whimpers, “All I ever wanted was his love, but he didn’t want any of that.”</p><p>“Jack doesn’t know the meaning of love.” Laena looks at baby Cora…happy it’s not Luna.</p><p>Eva sighs, “I…know…now.”</p><p>“Eva?”</p><p>“I…feel…pain…please Laena…get to the area…I must go. Tell Cora…mama loves her.”</p><p>Laena swallows, “I will, Eva.”</p><p>She looks around and starts to sing the song Eva told her to sing for Cora. There is pain in her voice as she tries to focus, but she feels sorry for Eva. Laena knew from a very young age Jack was a horrible person, but it must have hurt to learn of his disgustingness after giving birth to a daughter.</p><p>There is a sense of relief at knowing John when she did. The way he would be there for her and would do everything for her. John was the best thing to ever happen to her even if they have their problems. That’s why she’s going to get out of here and live her life. She’s going to survive, and live the life she deserves after countless bulls hit she had to deal with in her life.</p><p>From being an experiment to the human government. To fucking Jack abuse, and finally becoming a batarian slave.</p><p>No, she’s not going to fucking die.</p><p>She’s going to live through this and die of old age surrounded by grandchildren and great-grandchildren. She never had a normal life, but now, she really wishes to have it. These adventures are becoming so…exhausting, and now that John is here, she wish to relax with him.</p><p>She just hopes that he would like to relax with her as well.</p><p>A small sound pulled her out of her thoughts, and she turns to see little Cora peaking her head out. When Cora’s big blue eyes saw her, she gasps, going to hide.</p><p>“It's okay, Cora. Your mama wanted me to take you away from here.”</p><p>She peaks out, “Mama?”</p><p>Laena nods, “I promise I don’t want to hurt you. I just want to protect you.” She whispers, before she starts to sing again, and Cora slowly comes out of hiding completely.</p><p>“Mama.” She whimpers, and Laena opens her arms out.</p><p>Hesitantly, Cora walks over to her sniffling. Taking the little girl in her arms, Laena almost sobs because she knows what it’s like to want to save a little one from the horrors of the galaxy. She starts to remember the times of holding Luna tight after the Batarians hurt them.</p><p>After John died.</p><p>“It’s okay Cora.” She whispers, kissing her softly as Cora cries quietly, “You’re safe now.”</p><p>Laena sniffs, wiping her own eyes, before walking away, looking for the area to find to give Eva more excess to the base.</p><p>“My Laena.”</p><p>She glares turning around but saw no one. Turning back around, she still saw no one.</p><p>“She is my daughter, My Laena.” He said again.</p><p>She huffs, “Would you stop with the ‘My Laena’. I told you already, I am no one’s! You do no own me!”</p><p>“I own all!” He screams, and she saw his image appear, “Just like the little girl in your arms, she is my daughter!”</p><p>“She is no daughter of yours!” She yells at him, before hearing gunfire her way.</p><p>Quickly she throws up a biotic shield and uses some energy to throw someone elsewhere. Running forward with Cora clutches her neck tightly, Laena jumps and uses her biotics to help her float off a ledge.</p><p>“She is made of my blood, which means she is mine!”</p><p>“You say that as if I care.” She calmly states as she can hear the anger in his voice.</p><p>He is losing it.</p><p>“I will fucking kill you, Laena.”</p><p>He is breaking.</p><p>“I will find and tear you limb from limb!” He yells, “Not before I kill that disgusting piece of shit of a man you married, and that alien slut of a daughter.”</p><p>Laena glares, “Are you upset I don’t care?” She smirks, “you sound really upset, Jack.”</p><p>He starts to yell in unrecognized words, too angry to form a coherent sentence. Truthfully, she never sees him like that. He is usually calm and collected, a sinister man with a sinister plan. Always a step ahead of his enemies no matter what. He is a sociopath for a reason.</p><p>Yet, he is losing his facade.</p><p>“How does it feel, knowing your empire is crumbling right before you?”</p><p>She stops and uses her biotics to destroy three YMIR mechs in her way.</p><p>“How does it feel to lose all the control you thought you had?”</p><p>Using more biotics, she breaks open a door to see multiple Cerberus agents ready to shoot at her. Quickly, she throws up a biotic barrier.</p><p>“How does it feel to know we will tear you down!?” She screams, creating a large explosion, causing the entire Cerberus agent to become disintegrated.</p><p>With a huff, she drops to her knees, breathing heavily. Cora steps off her and looks at her worried while touching her face.</p><p>She smiles softly, “its okay baby.”</p><p>Suddenly, Laena is thrown back, hitting a wall. Cora screams in fear as a Scion appears, wielding its ‘gun’. Laena groans in pain as she shakes in shock. She looks down at her stomach, noticing it’s bleeding, but if she wasn’t, fast enough…</p><p>“Fuck.” She whispers.</p><p>“I am in control.” He groans from his screen. “Kill her, and take the girl!”</p><p>The Scion charges up its weapon, aiming it at a very tired Laena. She glares at it, trying to use her biotics, but fails to because she is too exhausted.</p><p>“Fu-fuck!” She grabs her side and starts to cry.</p><p>Her life starts to flash before her eyes as the bright beam shoots from the ‘gun’ to kill her.</p><p>Then Cora screams.</p><p>She screams so loudly, Laena feels as if her ears are going to pop. It wasn’t until she sees the beam in front of her face, but it-</p><p>Stopped.</p><p>Turning her head towards Cora, she watches as the little girl has black eyes, and glaring at the Scion.</p><p>“Don’t hurt!” She screams, and the beam flies right back at the scion, blowing it up in the process.</p><p>Cora breathes heavily, before falling to the ground. Laena stands up, gasping and limping towards the young girl.</p><p>“Cora.” She whispers.</p><p>Getting to her, she takes her in her arms, and sighs, hoping the biotics isn’t causing massive internal damage. She hopes Cora will be, as Luna where after she used her powers it wasn’t harming her until a week later, by that time Mordin was in their life to help them.</p><p>There is a loud thumping sound, and she looks over to see another Scion, but this time they are down below. It looks up and aims its ‘gun’ at her. She got lucky the first time, but Cora is passed out. With a sigh, she pushes Cora away from her, and closes her eyes, expecting to die.</p><p>However, nothing happens.</p><p>She hears a loud grunt, and a ‘fuck you.’</p><p>Turning around, she gasps at seeing John punching the crap out of the Scion making sure it’s dead. He stands up, about to walk off, but she calls out to him before he leaves.</p><p>“John!”</p><p>He looks up, “Laena!” He sighs happily, “Oh thank god!”</p><p>She smiles brightly, “I’m so happy to see you right now.” She cries.</p><p>“I’m so happy to see you as well.” He walks as close as he can towards the wall, “Jump, baby. Let me be your knight in shining armor.”</p><p>Laena nods, “I don’t….have the energy to hover so you need to catch me.”</p><p>He grins, “Come on, Lala. Would I ever make you fall?” He winks, “Well, besides falling for me that is.”</p><p>She giggles, “Shut up, John.”</p><p>Walking over to Cora, she picks up her and goes towards the edge with a deep breath. There are footsteps behind her, but before she could see the Cerberus troopers, she jumps.</p><p>Her eyes are closes shut, she trust John with her life, but doesn’t change the fact that she feels some fear at jumping from a high height.</p><p>John catches her, and she opens her eyes with a bright smile. They kiss, and Laena couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of his beautiful amazing lips.</p><p>“My hero.” She whispers.</p><p>He smiles. “I told you before, Laena.”</p><p>Their eyes met.</p><p>“I will travel to the end of the universe to save you.”</p><p>She starts to cry, holding Cora tightly in her arm, as Cora starts to wake a little from her sleeping state.</p><p>“Mama?” Cora whispers, blinking before seeing Laena.</p><p>“Another daughter, huh?” John laughs.</p><p>Laena giggles, wiping her tears away, “Hush.” She looks at Cora, “I’m sorry, Cora. Mama isn’t…mama isn’t coming back.”</p><p>Cora looks down sad as tears begin to fall from her eyes.</p><p>“Mama.” She cries, and Laena holds her tightly.</p><p>“It’s okay little one. I will protect you from the evil man, okay.”</p><p>Cora sniffs, “Okay.” She then holds Laena and John begins to walk.</p><p>“John.”</p><p>He hums, looking forward to any enemies.</p><p>“I need you to go here.” She pulls up her omni-tool, “We need to gain access here to take down Cerberus.” She said.</p><p>He sighs, “I much prefer if we take you back to the Normandy first.”</p><p>She shakes her head, “We don’t have the time for that, John.” She frowns.</p><p>“I just…I don’t want anything to happen to you.” He sighs, “I want you safe first and foremost.”</p><p>“The more time we waste, the more time Jack will gain complete control, and we can’t have that.” She glares, “We need to go now so we can leave this place while leaving Cerberus to their doom.”</p><p>“But, Laena-”</p><p>She grabs his face, “I don’t plan on dying here. I don’t have the energy, but you are strong, my love, and I need you to be my muscles.”</p><p>He nods, “Okay, whatever you need.” His face turns stern and serious.</p><p>“Good, turn right.”</p><p>As he follows her instructions, John gets a call on his omni-tool, and he answers for Laena to hear as well.</p><p>
  <em>“Dad? Did you find anything?” </em>
</p><p>There are gunshots.</p><p>“Yes, I found your mother, and right now we are trying to gain more access I think.”</p><p>
  <em>“What! But mom must be exhausted.”</em>
</p><p>Laena sighs, “I am, my moon, but this needs to be done if we want to get out of here. Where are you?”</p><p>***</p><p>Bullets flew past Luna as she holds her sniper tightly in her hands while shooting any Cerberus troops in her way. Garrus dashes in the battle, flying in the air for a brief moment before landing on a few people.</p><p>“We're sorta in a battle at the moment, mom!” She yells into her omni-tool, “I just want to know if you’re okay. We’re heading deeper into the base to take out Cerberus once and for all!”</p><p>Jack laughs, “That’s what I’m talking about, Shepard. Let’s kill these bastards!” She turns and uses her biotic whips at the mechs attacking, destroying them in one blow.</p><p>Sitting back, Luna looks over at Zaeed, tilting her head at what he is planning.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Don’t ask any questions.” He yells out, ducking his head from more bullets, before rushing ahead and throwing a massive device into the crowd of people.</p><p>There is a large explosion, and Luna had to duck from the body part being throw around.</p><p>Uvek shook his head, “I need to learn how to do that.”</p><p>Zaeed laughs, throwing a grenade over his head, causing a few more Cerberus troops to die.</p><p>“If we get out of this alive, I’ll teach you a bit.”</p><p>James chuckles, “Teach me a bit as well because that was fucking amazing!” He shouts before using his hawk missile launcher into a YMIR Mech.</p><p>
  <em>“Luna. Me and your father are heading toward a section of this area to give control over to Eva.”</em>
</p><p>Luna rolls to a different cover, dodging a grenade thrown at her.</p><p>“What? Eva? Isn’t she with the Illusive Man?”</p><p>Tali shouts, “Look, Shepard! I can hack into those to make them work with us!” She yells, pointing at a storage unit full of YMIR mechs. “I need someone to watch my back!”</p><p>Kaidan shoots at more troopers, “Go, Tali, I’m watching out for you!” He looks at him wide-eyed, “Jack to your left!”</p><p>Jack charges to a nemesis and laughs, “Thanks!” She then uses throw against an unshielded Centurion and laughs as they flew away screaming.</p><p>
  <em>“I will tell you later what happened, Luna. For now, focus on the fight, and be careful!”</em>
</p><p>“Of course, mom.” She smiles, “I don’t plan to die here. I have my twins to go back home to.”</p><p>“Damn right!” Garrus yells out and throws a grenade.</p><p>The group worked as a team as Luna and Garrus give orders while watching each other’s back. Sometimes the mercs would try to get at Luna, but Garrus always watch her six, and she thanks him for that.</p><p>Luna uses her biotics to lift a few large items, throwing them at incoming enemies. Reaching to a console, she ducks when shots are firing at her. Calling for Garrus’s help, Garrus uses his stem pack then uses his tactical cloak to stab anyone aiming at Luna with his venom gauntlets, as Luna works on closing a door that is allowing more of them inside the area where they are.</p><p>Once the door starts to slowly close, Luna nods over at Garrus, indicating that the job is done, and all they have to do is hold out.</p><p>Suddenly, Luna is shot, and she flies to the ground with Garrus screaming for her. With a grunt, and groan, a Phantom kicks her, and plan to stab her in the chest with their sword. Luna glares at them, and kick at their legs, bringing him down.</p><p>“Fuck you!” She screams, and takes out her own sword, stabbing them inside of their chest.</p><p>More Phantoms seem to appear, and Luna readies her sword as Garrus became preoccupied with a few abominations. She starts to fight against the phantoms, with Luna gaining support from the others, and killing them off. Wiping the blood off her lips, she looks up to see there are now mutated humans added and are just not stopping.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she decides to go deeper into the fight, wanting to help Garrus out who is dealing with a problem, a praetorian.</p><p>Its beams were directed towards Garrus, as he stays under cover, trying to make sure he doesn’t die. All this death and destruction makes him happy that he told Urz to stay home and protect the twins for him with the help of Archangel.</p><p>Damn.</p><p>Just thinking of the twins makes him sad that he’s here and not there, but he’s doing this for the twins. Getting rid of Cerberus would make the galaxy just a bit safer. He’s not naive, he knows that getting rid of Cerberus is just one thing and that there are others, of all races, that wish to do the same thing the Illusive Man is doing.</p><p>Spirits, he’s tired.</p><p>Tired of working so damn hard and feeling as if there is no dent in the problems. No matter what, there will always be problems, huh? After this, if he survives, he’s going to tell the Council to go fuck themselves, because he and his mate is taking a long break.</p><p>With his sniper and her biotics, they fought off the praetorian, and its ground forces. Sometimes he would feel tired, sometimes he would want to give up, and sometimes he would feel overwhelmed.</p><p>But, then he thinks of Luna, and her beautiful smile. Then his twins and how happy they will be as they grow.</p><p>
  <em>“Would you want to have more?” He asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luna laughs, “What?” She looked down at Cyrrus drinking away, “I don’t know.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He hummed. “Would be nice.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She giggled, “Maybe.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Once Cerberus is gone.” She kissed Cyrrus's head, “I will think about it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Promise?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiled, and her beautiful red eyes look at him with the love he knew, he couldn’t live without. His partner in crime, his one and only. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His beautiful mother of their children, mate, and soon to be wife.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I promise.” </em>
</p><p>Thinking of her words, he would feel the adrenaline kick in, and he would kick ass. Luna joins him after getting separated, and back-to-back, the duo would fend off as many mutated creatures as possible. She grins as she uses disrupter ammo and shooting at the turrets before they could shoot at her mate who is currently in the air, slamming down onto a few troopers with his duel omni-blades.</p><p>Tali hacks another turret that was placed down, and it shoots at the engineers that placed it. Tali laughs as the engineer is killed by its own machine while yelling for Chatikka to shoot at someone else.</p><p>More Cerberus operatives appear and they went for a long battle. Luna was starting to feel the fatigue of fighting for too long, and Garrus was getting worried. Even after the fight and they reach the pod, more Cerberus troops appeared, and it was starting to piss Luna off how many are there.</p><p>“Garrus! Watch my six!” Luna screams rushing across the battlefield.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?!” He screams shooting another Cerberus engineer in the head. She didn’t answer, but he continues watching her six, shooting anyone in her way and aiming at her.</p><p>She holds her sword, and her eyes turn black. With a scream, she uses a biotic wave on the people in front of her and jumps towards the atlas that is aiming at her. Using overload to break its shield, she stabs down into its helmet, breaking the glass and killing the trooper inside.</p><p>With a smirk, she rips open the helm and pulls the dead trooper out. Quickly, she enters inside and starts to shoot away at the lasting Cerberus operatives. She starts to think of having her own mech like this, and wonders how much it would take to build one.</p><p>After a long-fought battle. The door finally closes, and the creatures, along with Cerberus troops, were no more. The group took a break to recharge and Luna groans, using some medi-gel on a wound she suffered from.</p><p>“There we go,” Garrus whispers.</p><p>“Thanks, Big Guy.” She smiles at him, and he chuckles.</p><p>They start to walk within the base looking around. Luna started to look into a console, trying to gain more information on Cerberus and how they were able to get here in general.</p><p>“The Galactic core.” She sighs, “It seems so…odd they were able to do it.”</p><p>Garrus hums, “I agree. Seems impossible, but they still were able to get here.” He looks around, noting the wires, and multiple pods. “My concern is how they were able to live here, and how long have they lived here.”</p><p>“My scans show that Cerberus has been here for months, Spectres,” Edi said.</p><p>Luna starts to type into a console, trying to hack into it. Biting her lips, she fails multiple times before glaring at the thing. With a sigh, she tries again, but this time slower, and calmer. Until finally it worked, and she was given access.</p><p>“Says here that they got here because of the Protheans.”</p><p>“Protheans?”</p><p>She swipes through and nods.</p><p>“Yeah.” She gasps, “The Protheans used element x.”</p><p>“To get here?”</p><p>She shakes her head, “No, no. They used it to gain an upper hand over the other races.” She continues to read, “It modified the hell out of their bodies, and it wasn’t long before they were forced to become what we know as, collectors.”</p><p>The others stop looking around, and turn with wide eyes to look at Luna as she speaks.</p><p>“Wait what?” Kaidan asks, “That’s…what?”</p><p>“So, you mean to tell me, this whole time. The Protheans were alive?!” James laughs, “Liara is going to have a field day with this knowledge.”</p><p>“Shepard.” Edi starts, “It seems they became corrupted because of the over use of element x.”</p><p>Luna frowns, “What does that mean for us who have it in our systems?”</p><p>“Yeah, I would like to know as well,” Jack said.</p><p>Luna starts to think of her family. The twins and her parents have elements in their systems. Are they doomed to eventually change and mutate such as the Protheans becoming collectors? She has never seen a collector before, but she has heard of what they do. Just mindlessly doing work with no feeling in them.</p><p>Their just husk of themselves.</p><p>Is that what they will become?</p><p>“Readings show that it was because of over use, such as taking too much element x within the system.”</p><p>Luna hums, “That means if I was to find more element x and pretty much ‘overdose’ on it. I will completely change into a husk of myself.”</p><p>“Yes, Commander.”</p><p>Garrus crosses his arms, “Well, that won’t happen.” He nods, “But we can’t keep sitting here debating and talking. We have a job to do. I would like to get the hell off this shitty place, and back home to my kids.” He narrows his eyes, looking forward.</p><p>Luna nods, not saying anything as they continue their movement within the base, trying to find the center of the place using Edi’s scans. She watches Garrus noticing how determined he became after learning of the side effects of overdosing on element x.</p><p>Is he scared she would do it?</p><p>Because that is crazy, she will never do it.</p><p>Is he scared the twins will suffer from it?</p><p>Because they won’t.</p><p>Right?</p><p>She rubs her head because stressing about this is just too much. Telling Edi to scrub the base of all its information is all they could do. With this knowledge, they can use it to control element x more safely, seeing how the survived humans Cerberus abducted for their horrible experiments, and now work as her family.</p><p>“You think you can come to my base, and ruin everything!” The Illusive Man’s face appears before them, “You will die by my hands, Lunaria Shepard.”</p><p>She smirks, “I’m glad you can say my name instead of that stupid ‘My Luna’ bullshit.” She glares.</p><p>He growls, his eyes turning black on the screen.</p><p>“I will make sure you never leave this place alive. You can your fucking slut of a mother!” He shouts before the screen goes away.</p><p>Garrus glares, “That could be a problem. We need to hurry to the central room quickly.”</p><p>Luna nods, “Edi, where do we need to go?!”</p><p>Her omni-tool shows a map, and Edi pings the area they need to go. With haste, they rush towards the central room where The Illusive Man would be.</p><p>They run across the battlefield, killing any Cerberus agents or creatures insight, pursuing anyone who fights back or even tries to escape.</p><p>“Looks like they are lacking on people.” Kaidan points out as he holds his gun up and shoots another husk dead.</p><p>Luna notices the lack of Cerberus troops and more mutated creatures.</p><p>“Were thinning him out.” She said, slicing at an enemy.</p><p>“I see why he was so mad.” James laughs, using his missile.</p><p>Luna lifts a husk with her biotics and throws it into a wall before he could explode.</p><p>An explosion happens, and the group looks over to see three praetorians coming their way. Luna frowns, holding her sword, before looking over at her group.</p><p>“They’re going to keep coming, and we don’t have the time to just sit here and fight all day.” She glares, “Garrus, you will come with me. The rest of you get back to the Normandy.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Are you out of your mind, Shepard?”</p><p>She glares, “We can’t keep sitting here holding bullshit off. The quicker we are to kill off The Illusive Man the faster we can finish this base off and get out of here.”</p><p>Kaidan glares, “So you plan to go with only you two? That’s insane.”</p><p>“We’re the only ones with the tech to go invisible here.” She glares back at him, “We need to move quickly and stay hidden. Which is what me and Garrus are trained to do.”</p><p>The rest look at each other, and Jack rolls her eyes before running off towards the storming creatures. Uvek and Zaeed follow suit, fighting their way through the enemies.</p><p>James, Kaidan, and Tali nodded towards each other and went with the others. Leaving Garrus and Luna alone.</p><p>“You sure about this, Luna.” He looks down at her.</p><p>“If you didn’t trust my command, you would have said something earlier.” She is miles up at him.</p><p>“This…can be the end.” He sighs, rubbing his fringe. “I want to watch them grow…”</p><p>Luna rolls her eyes, “Come on, Big Guy, don’t give up on me now.”</p><p>They turn around turning invisible within the area and rushing forward. Luna swallows, hoping her plan works. Take out the Illusive Man, plant the codes Hilary created, and get the fuck out of dodge. There is a high chance this could go wrong, but she trusts herself and Garrus to survive.</p><p>What surprised them was how…hollow everything was. They didn’t even need to go invisible with the lack of people around.</p><p>“What happened here?” She whispers, looking at more tubes full of red liquid inside.</p><p>Garrus takes out his omni-tool and hacks into someone of consoles, letting Edi do most of the work.</p><p>“It seems…they have been processing humans, Shepard,” Edi said almost in awe.</p><p>“What?” She whispers.</p><p>“I see you have found out lab area.”</p><p>Luna turns to see the Illusive Man standing there; she aims her gun, and shoot without questions. He dodges, and she takes out her sword, rushing at him. Using his biotics, he throws her aside but didn’t anticipate Garrus appearing behind him, stabbing him in the gut with his venom blades.</p><p>The Illusive Man screams in pain and anguish. Before Garrus could finish him off, the lights go dark, causing him to stand there in shock. The thing is, Garrus is a turian, and turians have great eyesight.</p><p>That’s why he ducks before the Illusive Man could use a warp against him. Luna uses a biotic slash against him after standing up, and he flew back.</p><p>“Not so tough when you’re not behind a screen.” She glares.</p><p>He growls as his body glows brightly red, absorbing more of the element x in his system. Luna’s eyes grew wide in the dark as she realizes the red tubes were broken.</p><p>“You think you have the upper hand, ‘My<strong> Luna</strong>’.” He growls as his body grows larger and more mutated, <strong>“This was my base, and you came here to destroy it. This is my empire, and you came here to dismantle!”</strong></p><p>“Luna, what are we going to do?” Garrus asks, as they back away from the growing man.</p><p>“I would say to get him away from the element x, but won’t do shit because it’s already all over the ground.” She glares.</p><p>Garrus hums, “So we run? Get to the place we need to go so we can insert the codes.”</p><p>Luna nods, and they run away from the transforming man.</p><p>
  <strong>“Come back, and die by my hands!”</strong>
</p><p>As they ran. Luna thinks about using her full powers to fight the Illusive Man, but would that be enough? She doesn’t think so. Her banshee form is one thing, but what the Illusive Man is becoming is something entirely different.</p><p>Still, she could try.</p><p>“Maybe if I use my banshee-”</p><p>“No.” Garrus glares at her as they turn the corner, “You are not going to even try it. You just gave birth, who is to say you can use it fully?”</p><p>She sighs, “I need to do something to hold him off while you put in the codes.” She bites her lips, “We still need to think about my parents.”</p><p>Garrus sighs, “Maybe.”</p><p>She nods, “Let me use my banshee form on him.”</p><p>They hear a roar that is clearly the Illusive Man, and Garrus groans.</p><p>“I’m going to regret this, but,” He looks at her, “Okay.”</p><p>When they finally made it to the control room, Garrus quickly goes towards the console and begins to type. Luna concentrated on herself, building up the power within. She begins to think of her family, friends, but most importantly, her children.</p><p>
  <strong>“Get away from there!”</strong>
</p><p>Luna glows brightly and glares at him as he stood there with one side of his body hugely mutated while his arms are no more and are instead large cannon-like things. There is a similarity to the Scions she comes across.</p><p>He aims his weapons towards the typing Garrus, and Luna screams causing him to fly back.</p><p><strong>“I will kill you!”</strong> She screams, <strong>“After everything you have done to me and my family, I will kill you!”</strong></p><p>She starts to blink towards him with every intent to kill.</p><p>As they clash behind him, Garrus quickly types away trying to focus on setting the right codes towards where they need to go. One wrong click and he would have to either start over, or it can explode with no time for them to escape.</p><p>There is a loud bang, and he turns to see Luna being held up by the Illusive Man as he squeezes her neck.</p><p>
  <strong>“You are mine now, bitch!” </strong>
</p><p>She gasps for air as she pushes herself to the limit more and more. She tries to scream, but he's holding her throat too tightly. Punching at his face did nothing, using warp did nothing, because he was smart enough to stop her from screaming, she can’t get out.</p><p>Her eye meets Garrus’s as he goes to stab the Illusive Man with his venom gauntlets, but the Illusive Man turns his head towards him, and screams, causing Garrus to fly back, screaming back.</p><p>His entire face is burning, and he doesn’t know how to stop it. Luna’s eyes are wide, wanting to save him, or do something to help with his pain, but she has her own problem.</p><p>She can’t breathe.</p><p>
  <strong>“Every single person in this galaxy is pathetic. They are nothing and need me to control them. If not me they will all die from their idiocy.” </strong>
</p><p>He squeezes harder.</p><p>
  <strong>“Humans are the chosen race! Humans are genetically superior to the other races of this galaxy!”</strong>
</p><p>Her vision starts to darken as she watches him smirk in front of her. Loving the fact, he has finally gotten ‘his Luna.’</p><p>
  <strong>“I am genetically superior to all! </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Help…Me</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I am a God among all!”</strong>
</p><p>Luna's body stills, and he drops her onto the ground. Garrus’s face stops burning and he turns with his eyes wide.</p><p>“LUNA!” He screams.</p><p>The Illusive Man places his cannon hand towards Luna’s face and begins to charge up his biotic powers. Garrus stands to rush after him, but there is a bright light, and he screams.</p><p>When the light dims, Garrus is on his knees, whimpering when he doesn’t see Luna anywhere. The Illusive Man on the other hand stands there wide-eyed; looking deep down into the hole of what should have been his beam.</p><p>But it wasn’t.</p><p>Suddenly a large hand appears, and it holds him tightly in its grip.</p><p>“You are nothing.” A voice said.</p><p>Garrus turns to his right to see a large robotic-like face full of connecting wires that seems to be pumping in the red substance into it.</p><p>Its eyes look at Garrus, and before he knew it another hand presents itself to him in a fist. Its hand turns and opens.</p><p>Showing a passed out Luna to him.</p><p>“Luna!” He gasps, rushing towards her, and bringing her in his arms.</p><p>“Take her.” It said.</p><p>Garrus looks at the human-like face as the Illusive Man screams from where he is, trying to use his powers against it, but it was too powerful.</p><p>Garrus holds Luna in his arm bridal style and walking a bit backward as its hand pulls away.</p><p>“Leave.” It said, “This place will soon self-destruct.”</p><p>
  <strong>“Eva! Let me go!”</strong>
</p><p>“If you are looking for Laena and John, they are already making their way back to the Normandy.” It narrows its eyes towards the screaming Illusive Man, “You should too.”</p><p>Garrus nods, “T-thank you…for saving her.”</p><p>It smiles, “You’re welcome. At last…I have done something right.” It looks down, “Tell Laena.” It looks up at him with a smile, “Tell Laena to love Cora as a daughter for me. Be the mother I couldn’t be.”</p><p>Garrus nods and turns around, quickly making his way out of the room. He runs as fast as his body could while Edi tells him where to go.</p><p>It turns its head back towards the screaming Illusive Man and begins to squeeze him.</p><p>
  <strong>“Eva, unhand me! I am a God! I am in control! You are supposed to listen to me, Eva! EVA!”</strong>
</p><p>It pulls him towards her body and begins to crush him by hugging him tightly against its chest. He starts to scream even louder as his words become incoherent. It sighs, squeezes even harder.</p><p>“Does it hurt, my love?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Second to last chapter, finally. I won't lie, I feel like Laena being captured could have been longer, but honestly? I didn't want this fic to overstay its welcome when I want to move on to others. I also know that non of the major good characters didn't die, which tbf I didn't have the balls to kill. Laena and Zaeed were on the chopping blocks, but Laena lost a lot, and it feels pretty meh to just kill her "Just because" and Zaeed wasn't as important to this story for me to care to kill him.</p><p>All in all, this Thursday will be the last chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Epilogue: A Bond Of a Lifetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Bond of a Lifetime</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a small tap on her hand; the tapping was so from a really small creature that she didn’t understand. Then there is a tiny sound, and she knows that sound because that sound is what connects her to-</p><p>“Cinnamon?” She murmurs.</p><p>Opening her eyes to see Cinnamon looking at her with big red eyes while she sucks on a pacifier. Her tiny hand kept hitting Luna as she moves her body as if trying to crawl but can’t. She turns her head to the right and then turns it back to Luna. Blinking and making tiny noise indicating she is hungry.</p><p>Luna’s eyes swell with happiness at seeing her baby girl. Sitting up, she picks up her and brings her to her chest while taking out the pacifier. As Cinnamon drinks from her, she smiles, and kisses her on top of the head, because it feels so nice to be here. She doesn’t remember much, because everything looks like a blur in her mind.</p><p>But seeing how she is here that would mean they won, and Cerberus is gone.</p><p>Right?</p><p>The door opens, and Garrus walks inside with Cyrrus in his arms, drinking from a bottle.</p><p>“Alright, Cinnamon, daddy is here, but just so you know, Cyrrus is eating so-”</p><p>He pauses, seeing Luna awake, and feeding their daughter.</p><p>“L-Luna.” He quickly walks to her and sits down next to her while still feeding Cyrrus.</p><p>She smiles, “Hey, Big Guy.”</p><p>His eyes soften, and their heads touch.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’ve finally woke up.”</p><p>“How long have I been asleep?”</p><p>He sighs, “A month.”</p><p>“A month!”</p><p>Cyrrus starts to cry a little, and Luna sings softly calming him down, letting him continue to eat.</p><p>Garrus nods, “Yes.” His mandibles twitch, “but, the good news is that Cerberus is officially gone.”</p><p>She sighs happily, “Can you tell me what happened? All I remember is struggling to breathe, and watching you in pain.” She frowns, looking at the scars on his face.</p><p>He chuckles, “Is it bad?”</p><p>“A little.” She giggles, “But you’re still as handsome as ever.”</p><p>“For a turian.” He winks.</p><p>“Sure, let’s go with that.” She smiles, and he kisses her lips softly.</p><p>Pulling back, he looks down at his son.</p><p>“After you passed out there was a superstructure that saved our lives from the Illusive Man. Your mother said it was Eva.”</p><p>“She was in the superstructure.”</p><p>He nods, “She became ‘the heart’ of it, which required her entire body and mind. What she went through was irreversible.” He sighs, “I didn’t see it, but your mother painted a picture of how she looked.”</p><p>Luna frowns, “What happened next? How did the Illusive Man die?” She narrows her eyes. “Or did he die?”</p><p>“It would be pretty impressive if he survived what happened. The last I saw was Eva squeezing him to death with her giant like hand as he screams in anguish. If that didn’t kill him, which I really believe it did, then the explosion did.”</p><p>Luna sighs, “Good, I’m glad he died suffering for everything he’s done.”</p><p>They grew quiet, soaking in the moment of being parents, and feeding their children. Luna looks outside to see a normal bustling Citadel with flying cars and bright lights. With a heavy sigh, she looks at Garrus who seems to be deep in thought.</p><p>“I’m done.”</p><p>He looks up at her with confusion.</p><p>“Not forever, but…for a very long time.” She looks down at Cinnamon, seeing her tiny hands trying to grab her breast.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>She looks at him, “yeah.” She smiles, “I know at first I was feeling depressed about losing the adventure lifestyle, but I want a long break.”</p><p>He sighs, “Thank the spirits because I want one too.”</p><p>She chuckles, “I think we deserve it.”</p><p>“The Genophage and Cerberus were the big ones, but then there are the others as well.” He groans, placing Cyrrus on his shoulder to burp him. “At this point, I just want to be a stay at home dad and take care of the kids.” He laughs.</p><p>“That’s unfair because I want to be a stay at home mom!” She laughs along with him.</p><p>It wasn’t long before they have the twins in their bed between them as they lay there looking into each other’s eyes.</p><p>“I love you, Luna.” He reaches over to rub her cheek.</p><p>She smiles, “I love you too, Garrus.”</p><p>Cyrrus rolls a little into Garrus's chest, as Cinnamon wiggles, making little sounds.</p><p>Luna giggles, “We love you both so much as well my little ones.” She pokes at their tiny mandibles, and moving legs.</p><p>Garrus reaches his arms towards Luna's waist, effectively holding all three without squishing his twins.</p><p>***</p><p>“Happy birthday!”</p><p>They all cheered as Cyrrus goes to stick his hand into the cake, while Cinnamon sits there patiently. Luna grabs his hand, and everyone laughs as she ‘fights’ with him a little.</p><p>“No, Cyrrus, you can’t.”</p><p>“Cake.” Cyrrus cries out, using his other hand.</p><p>Garrus chuckles, “Okay, little guy, relax.”</p><p>He cuts the slices for his twins, and Cyrrus quickly digs into his. Cinnamon goes to eat her but fails since she’s sucking on her pacifier. Luna takes it out of her mouth, and she looks as if she’s going to cry before she tastes the cake on Luna’s finger.</p><p>“There you go, baby girl.” She smiles, and Cinnamon digs into her cake.</p><p>John chuckles, taking videos and pictures of the twins happily. Mikala bounces on Miranda’s lap, eating at her own piece of cake. Cora looks a bit afraid before John takes a piece of her cake, causing her to look at him in shock, and he laughs, giving her a piece, which she happily takes into her mouth.</p><p>As the kids enjoy their cake, Luna walks into the kitchen to get something when Laena joins her. She takes a seat, watching Luna look for a few things.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Luna turns with a smile, “Hey, mom.”</p><p>“How’s mom's life working for you?”</p><p>She chuckles, “It’s a bit overwhelming, but fun. Sometimes I want to just run away to find peace of mind, but I really do love my kids.”</p><p>Laena nods, “Trust me, I understand. They are wonderful, but they can be a hassle.”</p><p>“How’s Cora? In your opinion.”</p><p>“Cora is good, she’s still scared and cries for her mommy at night, but she’s warming up to me and John.” She smiles softly, turning to look at Cora on John’s lap as she places the cake on his face, “It’s nice.”</p><p>Luna leans against the counter, “I wonder if he’s going to see it as a replacement for all the years he’s been gone in my life.” She bites her lips, watching her father be attached to Cora.</p><p>Laena tilts her head, “Luna?”</p><p>“Sorry.” She turns away, “I guess I’m a bit jealous of Cora right now.” She looks down, “It’s wrong, I know, but…I mean he was out of my life for so long, and…I don’t know.”</p><p>“Talk to him.” Laena stands up, “I’ll take Cora from him as do.”</p><p>Luna swallows, not saying anything as her mother leaves. There is a sense of fear that her father is going to look at her like an idiot for thinking of such. She knows it’s stupid to think like this, but…it hurts.</p><p>“Hey, your mother said you wanted to talk?”</p><p>Luna turns to her father, and inhale before nodding.</p><p>“Think we can go in the back yard?”</p><p>He nods, and they make their way outside, shutting the door behind them. Luna bites her lips, still worried, and John waits, studying her tense shoulders and worried look.</p><p>“Don’t worry about my reaction, Luna.”</p><p>She looks at him.</p><p>“Just tell me what’s on your mind.</p><p>She swallows, “I’m jealous.”</p><p>“Jealous? Of what?” He looks at her in surprise.</p><p>“That Cora is going to replace me since you never got to raise me after you died.” She closes her eyes, wanting to run away because it’s hard to admit it.</p><p>John pulls her into a tight hug and holds her close. Luna looks up at him with sad eyes, and he kisses the top of her head. There are no words, and she didn’t cry, but she feels a lot of emotions from him and herself. To be in her father’s arms is a dream come true, and it feels amazing.</p><p>“Never.”</p><p>He starts, and he wipes a small tear that escapes from her eye.</p><p>“Never think someone is replacing you, Luna. You are my first daughter, and I will always love and cherish you.” He smiles, “I’m showing Cora love and support because she is my youngest daughter and after what she’s been through, she needs it.”</p><p>Luna nods, “I understand.”</p><p>“But that doesn’t mean I won’t show all my daughters, my love.” He laughs, “I’m a big guy full of love for all the women in my life.”</p><p>She smiles, curling into him as he holds her protectively.</p><p>“You, Miranda, Kasumi, Naviana, and Cora.” He lists, “You all my daughters and is special to me. Never forget that, Luna.”</p><p>“Okay, Dad.” She grins.</p><p>He pulls away but continues to hold her cheek.</p><p>“You have started your own family, and made me a grandpa along with Miranda.” He chuckles, “I want to be there for all of you.”</p><p>Luna nods happily when the door opens up, and Cora walks towards John. Luna looks at her surprised at how attached she is to him as he lifts her. She smiles brightly and then looks at Luna with a big smile.</p><p>“Hi, Cora.”</p><p>“Hi, Luna.” She whispers.</p><p>“How are you?”</p><p>Cora hugs John’s neck, trying to hide, “I’m okay.”</p><p>Luna giggles, rubbing her back, “Don’t be scared. As your big sister, I want to get to know you more.”</p><p>Cora turns to her, and nods, “Okay.”</p><p>“Do you like being a Shepard, Cora?”</p><p>She nods, “Yes.”</p><p>“Well, that means you have to learn our special dance.” She giggles and John laughs loudly as Cora looks at her oddly.</p><p>Places her down, John starts to dance, going slow for Cora to learn from him. Laena groans from inside, as the rest laughs. Luna giggles joining the dance as Cora grabs her hand with a big smile, moving her hips as John instructs.</p><p>***</p><p>Cinnamon is walking around with her pacifier in her mouth, holding a pretty flower as Luna puts on make-up. Laena is helping with her hair, as Miranda fixes up the dress.</p><p>“Garrus better be ready with Cyrrus.” Luna grumbles.</p><p>Laena giggles, pulling away and picking up Cinnamon.</p><p>“Looks like this little one got into the flowers.” Taking the flower from Cinnamon’s hands, as she reaches for it while tilting her head in confusion.</p><p>Luna sighs, “Of course she did.”</p><p>Standing up, she goes for her wedding dress and starts to put it on with the help of Miranda and Navi.</p><p>“Well, it could be worse you know.” Navi giggles, “She could have eaten it.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t Cyrrus be the one to do that?”</p><p>Luna rolls her eyes, “My kids are too much sometimes.”</p><p>Laena puts on Cinnamon's flower girl dress with a smile on her face. Cora walks inside, looking cute in her own flower girl dress while chewing on some chocolate.</p><p>“Daddy said he’s ready to walk Luna.”</p><p>Luna huffs, “I think I gained too much weight.” She sucks in her stomach, as the dress finally gets on her.</p><p>“Damn, I hope you can breathe.” Kasumi laughs, appearing in her dress.</p><p>Luna glares, “How-” She covers her mouth, and runs towards the bathroom, throwing up.</p><p>Everyone looks at her in shock, as she throws up. Cinnamon takes another flower and brings it to her mother as Luna picks her head up with a shocked look on her face.</p><p>“Mom.”</p><p>“Yes, honey, are you okay?” Laena brings her a cup of mouthwash.</p><p>“I don’t think I gained weight.” She touches her stomach, “Do you think I can take a test.”</p><p>“Wow,” Kasumi said.</p><p>An hour goes by, and the three flower girls, Mikaila, Cora, and Cinnamon walk down the aisle throwing flowers with smiles on their faces. Cinnamon continues to suck on her pacifier though. Kasumi walks down the aisle with Chellick, along with the others, James with Navi, Miranda with Kaidan, Jack with Uvek behind the flower girls.</p><p>The music plays, and Garrus watching his angel throwing down flowers incorrectly, but doesn’t care as much, because they are just flowers. When they got to the end, she kept walking and goes to Garrus so he can pick her up. Everyone laughs lightly as Garrus picks her up for a moment, and brings his head on hers.</p><p>“I love you too, my little Cinna, but go to grandpa and grandma, okay.”</p><p>She nods, still sucking on her pacifier as his father takes her from his arms, and places her on his lap as she plays with his hand. Garrus looks over to see his son is with his mother and sister near the ceremonial bonding paint.</p><p>Finally, Luna and John begin their walks down the aisle, and Garrus inhales as he looks at how beautiful she looks in her white dress. Her hair is still beautiful and curly, while her hips and bust are perfect as usual. He starts to smell that sweet smell from earlier and he kept wondering if that means she’s pregnant again.</p><p>For days, he’s been wondering, but he doesn’t know since there were times she would smell like that, but those cases are because of the attached smell of the twins on her.</p><p>When she reaches him, John pats his back and nods at him, which he nods back with respect.</p><p>The priest begins to talk, and Luna is looking up at him, beaming.</p><p>“I’m pregnant.” She said.</p><p>His eyes grew wide, “What!?”</p><p>Everyone starts to whisper as to what is going on. The priest coughs at him narrowing his eyes.</p><p>Garrus swallows, “Sorry, please continue.”</p><p>Luna grins, and couldn’t stop smiling as Garrus wants to dance and shout to the world they are having another baby. It’s not long before they are saying their vows.</p><p>“From the moment I met you, you were a pain in my ass.”</p><p>Everyone laughs.</p><p>“But, in time you’ve become the best thing to ever happen to me. You’ve met me at my lowest point in life where all I wanted to do was end my life.” He sighs, “I want to thank you, for being there for me. For loving me.”</p><p>Luna smiles softly at him.</p><p>“I wanted to say more, but honestly there are not many words I can say that will be enough.” He chuckles. “I know we’re not perfect, and I know we will never be, but I want to say that I love you.”</p><p>She wipes her eyes a little, in taking his words.</p><p>“When I first met you, you were just another job. What I didn’t know is that you would become so much more.” She giggles, “Over the years, I’ve learned so much about you, Garrus. Yet there is still so much more to learn.”</p><p>His mandible twitches in happiness.</p><p>“Everything you’ve done for me…I can only repay in my love for you.” She sniffs, “I love you so much, Garrus. The life we have built from the moment we met means so much to me. I know it started weird and rocky.”</p><p>She inhales, as more tears seem to form, and he wipes them from her face.</p><p>“You’ve…you’ve met me at my lowest as well.” She whimpers, “I wanted nothing more than to die as I placed myself more and more in danger for information, but working with you helped me to see the beauty in myself, and to embrace my difference instead of hate it.”</p><p>She smiles brightly at him.</p><p>“I love you, Garrus, and with this child within me, I hope we continue to grow our family.”</p><p>Some gasps in shock and others cheered.</p><p>“Do you, Garrus Vakarian, take Lunaria Shepard as your lawfully wedded wife?”</p><p>“I sure do.” He looks into her eyes.</p><p>“Do you, Lunaria Shepard, take Garrus Vakarian as your lawfully wedded husband?”</p><p>She grins, “I do.”</p><p>“You may now kiss the bride.”</p><p>He pulls her close and kisses her on the lips as everyone claps for them.</p><p>Once they finish kissing, Garrus's mother stands up with their son, Cyrrus, and his father with Cinnamon, bringing them towards the couple.</p><p>Luna pulls apart, smiling as the ceremonial bonding paint is presented. Garrus is the first to take hold of it, and Luna waits, feeling the brush paint on her face. It wasn’t long before she places the paint onto his face.</p><p>When they finished with each other, they turn to the twins, and as Garrus' parents hold them still, they paint the twins' faces with the Vakarian clan markings. Effectively having the markings to show they are part of the Vakarian clan.</p><p>“You look beautiful,” Galina said.</p><p>“Thank you.” Luna whispers, a big smile on her face.</p><p>Once the twins were taken back to their seats, there is a moment of silence as Garrus and Luna look into each other’s eyes while the turian shaman speaks the words of bonding. After he speaks, Garrus and Luna bring their heads together, creating something that will last forever in their hearts.</p><p>Creating something that will show they will never give up on each other.</p><p>Creating something that will always show their love for each other.</p><p>A bond of a lifetime.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, it's finally over. This has been a journey I don't want to go back on again LOL! So many times I wanted to quit, but I kept going. I love my story, but the action-adventure thing, creating a big universe-changing plot, creating new things (like element x), ain't for me, and so this will most likely be the last of my action-adventure writing. It's funny I had this whole idea of bringing the reapers, having a batarian/human war, and you know hurians, but I just can't do it. After a while, this became a chore to create, and I lost the energy to want to make more.  </p><p>But! I do have the energy to create more character, low action base stories.</p><p>If I had a chance to go back what would I change? Maybe the kinks? I feel like I scared people away with them. Tone down the sex in the beginning, maybe. I would 100 percent change the amount words for the chapters. Never again will I go for 8-10k words. That was a nightmare to write/edit, and I won't be trying for that again. I like 3-5k much better. All in all, I had fun with this fic.</p><p>Anyway, I rambled on for too long. Thank you for reading Marked II: Evolution. </p><p>It's been a wild ride.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>